Pense que te habia perdido
by dafguerrero
Summary: Hace 8 años atras una pareja que fueron compañeros desde pequeños fueron separados por el destino, despues de 8 años milo regresa a japon a buscar a relena para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que ella se va a casar a sus 18 años de edad y de que lo que ocurrio hace 8 años atras aun sigue latente en su corazon podra milo recuperar a relena podra esta pareja seguir adelante...
1. Chapter 1

**Pensé Que Te Había Perdido (Milo de escorpio x relena peacreaft)**

**Prologo**

Tokio Japón, 23 de octubre del 2009

8 años antes…

Una tarde lluviosa baña la cuidad de Tokio especialmente para los meses de mayo, el trajín de ahí para acá estaba congestionado por el tráfico, la gente caminando por las avenidas atendiendo asuntos laborales otros regresaban de sus trabajos era una tarde cualquiera para un japonés promedio pero para relena peacreaft specually era la tarde que ella jamás olvidaría en su vida a sus 13 años de edad ella se veía en la torre observando el hermoso panorama de la ciudad de Tokio y del monte fuji era un panorama hermoso pero para ella era un panorama que lo hacía recordar a él, a su único amor a la persona que fue su compañero de juegos la persona que la mimaba ahora esa persona se había ido la había dejado sola sin darse cuenta ella se tiro al piso comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente milo la había dejado no entendía la razón de ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Qué le había hecho para que le dijera esas cosas tan horribles de ella? ¿Acaso se cansó de ella? Las palabras de él habían sido duras pero jamás nada se compara con las últimas palabras que él dijo antes de irse que le atravesaron con si fuera una espada en su corazón a un resonaban en la cabeza de ella " Que creías que siempre te iba a cuidar no seas ingenua tonta ya tienes aproximadamente 14 años de edad no siempre seré tu niñero maldigo el día que te conocí eres una tonta y soñadora jamás te querría relena eres una chiquilla para mi déjame empaz" lo peor de todo le había dicho que maldecía el que se conocieron ella aun podía recordar ese día con claridad eso fue cuando ella tenía 7 años de edad y el 13 anos fue en nueva Orleans eso fue en la finca que tenía su padre a las afueras de este ella había estado correteando una mariposa que le pareció muy linda llevándola a las afueras casi llegando a un barranco sin darse cuenta la mariposa más se alejaba ella la seguía llegando hasta el barranco y sin calcular bien piso una roca se resbalo cayo rodando lastimándose la pierna y haciéndose una herida en la cara y quedando toda llena de tierra al principio no podía pararse ya que el dolor de su rodilla lastimada era punzante y doloroso asustada como para llorar empezó a tratar de escalar pero le era difícil puesto que el barranco era demasiado alto como para escalar cansada y resignada comienza a llorar sin darse cuenta que un extraño joven de unos trece años de edad había llegado le ensena un pañuelo ella alza su rostro lleno de lágrimas ve por primera los ojos serenos de milo quien le sonrió tiernamente le ofreció su mano ella se le quedo viendo al joven de 13 años aquella miraba serena y sincera ella sonrió el pregunta ¿Qué hacía en este lugar sola? Ella le dice que se había perdido y no sabíadónde estaba y él le ofrece la mano la ayuda levantarse solo para que ella se lastimara más el al darse cuenta se agacho le ofreció su espalda ella acepto así milo la llevo de vuelta a la hacienda durante el camino relena le ico preguntas inclusive cuantos años tenía y como se llamaba el respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Me llamo milo manuel afrodakis papamakarios y tengo 13 años de edad y tu pequeña mocosa cómo te llamas (Le dice con una sonrisa arrogante)

Oye no soy ninguna mocosa soy relena esperanza peacreaft specually son hija de miliardo peacreaft me perdi, su hacienda queda allá más adelante por favor me podrías llevar hasta allá

Con gusto pero sabes una cosa es increíble que en mi camino me encuentre a una niñita como tu tirada no es que deberías de estar, en tu casa jugando a las muñecas o esas cosas que ustedes hacen las niñas

Oye pero que grosero eres, no siempre jugamos a las muñecas simplemente me perdi, pues si sigues así no te pienso dirigir la palabra eres un mal educado (Se cruza de brazos e infla las mejillas)

Milo empezó a reír por la actitud tan inocente e infantil de relena no muy lejos dos hombres estaban afuera conversando en los potreros uno tenía aproximadamente 35 años de edad alto (1, 78 m), delgado, piel blanca, cabello rubio cenizo corto y de ojos azul pálidos tenía una pipa el segundo era de la misma altura, estaba moreno por el sol, tenía el cabello negro azabache y los ojos azul cielo ambos caminaban por el terreno era el administrador de esta hacienda el señor Fernando afrodakis ambos observaban los caballos y miliardo que se quitó la pipa le dice de manera seria.

¿Cómo ha estado todo en la hacienda Fernando?

Bien señor miliardo todo está marchando bien he inclusive, la hacienda está creciendo es increíble que usted no utiliza esta hacienda para negocios podrá sacar un tremendo negocio con las plantaciones que hay aquí (Lo miraba a los ojos)

No esta hacienda es para ustedes mis empleados de confianza que han trabajo duro por anos ustedes se merecen este espacio, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me gusta que me digan señor trátame como tu otra cosa como esta milo

Bien creciendo ya tiene 13 años aunque se me está convirtiendo en un joven rebelde señor miliardo

Jajajajaja ya veo es normal por su edad, ya está dejando de ser un niño para convertirse un hombre sabes sé que tienes planes con el grandes planes para el futuro

Si así es otra cosa y su hija relena (Le pregunta por la Niña)

No lo sé ella estaba hace unos momentos por los establos dios mío, no me digas que ¡Relena hija ¿Dónde estás?! ¡Hija dios mío!

¡Aquí estoy papa! (Le grita en esos momentos)

Dios relena hija (Corre hacia donde está la niña que en esos momentos venia en la espalda de milo)

Hija dios ¿Dónde estabas? Gracias milo por traerla (Sonrie al ver que milo protegio a relena)

No hay de qué pero disculpe mi insolencia pero si yo fuera usted debería de ensenarle, a esta mocosa que no debe estar en lugares que no debe es más mírela se lastimo la rodilla (Haciendo una mueca)

Milo (Le dice su papa en tono de regaño)

¿Qué? (Se encoje de hombros)

Eres un despreciable me ayudas me tratas mal, eres un grosero tú no sabes lo que me paso (Se cruza de brazos)

Ja si como no (Rueda los ojos)

Relena esos no son modales, milo te agradezco que la hayas rescatado de verdad es más veo que se llevan bien porque no se ven de seguido es más milo te gustaría ser el guardián de mi hija ya que es verdad lo que dices ella se pierde tú conoces estos terrenos mejor que nadie y relena no te gustaría que milo te ensenara cosas de la hacienda

¡Que jamás! (Ambos se cruzan de brazos se dan la espalda)

Jajaja me agrada es más cuidado que en unos años estoy escuchando campana de bodas (Sonrie picaramente)

Que me está diciendo señor miliardo que yo me casare con relena sin ofender pero, su hija esta fea (Haciendo una mueca)

Oye tengo 7 años tonto ( Le saca la lengua infantilmente)

Milo compórtate

Tranquilo Fernando está bien bueno por lo que veo ninguno de los dos quiere ceder así, que las cosas serán así relena hija de aquí en adelante milo será tu guardián en la hacienda y milo deberás de cuidar de relena los días que ella pase aquí en la hacienda

¡Que! (dice milo)

Pero papa… no yo no quiero… que ese grosero sea mi guardián yo me puedo cuidar sola jum

Eso crees (Alzando una ceja)

Si (Mira a su padre feo)

Miliardo empezó a reírse al igual que Fernando por el comportamiento de sus hijos, mientras que milo se cruzó de brazos miro muy mal a su padre mientras que relena le sacaba la lengua infantilmente cosa que a milo no le gusto para nada he iso lo mismo sin saberlo ambos ahora serian compañeros de juegos de relena y más que eso quizás ambos compartirían un lazo más profundo más adelante.

Viajando a través de sus memorias relena no lograba entender por qué el comportamiento de milo y porque la había dejado; Mientras que un joven de unos 19 años de edad alto (1,89 m), moreno por el sol, de cuerpo esbelto y muy atlético tenía unos abdominales bien formados, tenía las facciones picaras y aristócratas de cabello negro azulado y de ojos azul cielo milo estaba destrozado se odiaba a si mismo por haberla dejado así pero no podía evitar el sentimiento que sentía por ella desde que ella comenzó la adolescencia a los 11 años él había comenzado verla de una manera diferente ya se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer ya no era la niña tonta e infantil que él siempre le tocaba cuidar ahora se estaba convirtiendo en una jovencita dulce, cariñosa, muy inteligente y sensible pero especialmente humilde ella había comenzado a ver de una manera diferente e inclusive ese día que todo eso comenzó no lo olvidaría jamás…

Era un día caluroso de septiembre el con 18 años de edad se había convertido en todo un hombre, pronto se iría a la universidad así que abandonaría esta hacienda eso lo ponía nostálgico sonrió mientras ensillaba a su caballo Antares regalo de cumpleaños número 14 adobaraba ese caballo lo saco del establo que estaba de la nada una nube blanca le tapa la cara él se la quita ve a una joven de unos 12 años correr milo la miro bien la chica media (1, 57 m), su cuerpo no estaba desarrollado pero se veía que tenía busto en ese vestido blanco corto, tenía el cabello castaño cenizo y largo y sus facciones eran finitas lo que ico reconocer a milo esa niña fueron sus hermosos ojos esmeralda y entonces al verla le dice con seriedad.

Relena (Serio pero asombrado de la última vez que vio a relena)

Hay mi bufanda as milo que alegría verte, as tanto tiempo mira as Antares hola (Saluda tiernamente al caballo)

Vaya la mocosa insolente está aquí que felicidad la mía (Dice bromeando)

Oye no soy mocosa insolente me escuchaste ya tengo 12 años de edad ya no soy la niñita, que te encantaba fastidiar me escuchaste por dios serás irritante mira cuántos años tienes 18 años, deberías ser más maduro (Se cruza de brazos)

Ja eso mismo digo yo pronto cumplirás 13 años serás la niña infantil no puedo creerlo, ahora si me disculpas mocosa insolente me tengo que ir

¿Qué tan pronto? (Dice con un aire de tristeza)

Hey y ahora ¿Qué te paso?

Nada es que pensé que te alegrabas de verme ha pasado un ano que no vengo pensé que si venia te daría un sorpresa (Baja la mirada con tristeza)

Milo se quedó callado él también la había extrañado es más que eso la tenía en el pensamiento todos los días, el la extraño es más por mas aventuras amorosas que tuviera sabía que no podía dejar de pensar en relena pero ella era solo una niña era mucho menor que él estaba comenzando a enamorarse de ella e inclusive quería tener ese tipo de relaciones pero no podía era la hija del jefe de su padre y especialmente era mucho menor que ély soltó Antares y agarro a relena del brazo la abrazo con fuerza ella se asombró y se sonrojo pero sonrió y él le dice.

Te extrañe mocosa insolente (La abraza)

Yo también milo estaba ansiosa de volver, así como has estado oye tengo muchas cosas que contarte (Le sonrió con ternura asombrando a milo)

Después relena tengo un asunto que atender

Oh bueno está bien milo te quiero mucho (Le besa el cachete asombrándolo)

Yo también (Apretó los puños lo único que quería era probar los labios de ella tan sensuales y tan dulces)

Milo observo como relena se iba apretó los puños con fuerza odiaba este sentimiento que estaba naciendo en su corazón él amaba a relena eso era pervertido y ruin ya que ella es una niña no podía tener ese tipo de sentimientos tendría que esperarla hasta que cumpliera 15 o 17 años de edad para esas cosas o la mayoría de edad siguió adelante

Volvió apretar las manos sabía que después de esto jamás volvería a ver a relena de eso estaba seguro tenía que seguir adelante es más seguir sus estudios en estados unidos salir de Japón inmediatamente lo más rápido para no ver a relena nunca más y aunque eso le costara la vida

8 años después…

Ciudad de Tokio15 de abril del 2015

Complejos de edificios Yojoshima

En un pent-house lujoso una joven de unos 18 años de edad se estaba arreglando, relena esperanza se había convertido en toda una mujer a pesar de haber cumplido la mayoría de edad hace dos meses ella aun en Japón era un niña pero aceptaron en migración su cedula recién sacada se había convertido una joven de espectacular belleza sus facciones eran como ver a Elizabeth Taylor solo que ella tenía los ojos esmeralda, el cabello castaño claro cobrizo y liso con una ola partida un lado su cuerpo se había desarrollado al fin tenía una silueta delicada y frágil pero a la vez sensual y matador que hacía que cualquier hombre la viera de regreso ella sonrió con dulzura al verse al espejo estaba lista hoy era un día muy importante iría a buscar a su prometido al aeropuerto desde hace 8 años ella había decidido olvidarse de milo casi lo estaba logrando ella estaba comprometida con un japonés llamado ji hoo yuy era un japonés muy guapo se habían conocido cuando ella estaba en Japón cuando recién milo le dijo que no quería saber nada de ella aun recordaba ese día con dolor recordó que ella corrió hasta el parque se sentó a llorar ese día estaba lloviendo fuerte ella se había mojado ella llego hasta una banca comenzó a llorar hasta que sintió un paraguas cubriéndole.

Una niña como tu debería estar sola (Dijo el sujeto del paragua)

¿Ah? (Alza sus hermosos ojos esmeraldosos)

Esta usted sola me permite acompañarla

S-si (dice cohibida ante la presencia del extraño)

Hola me llamo ji hoo yuy y ¿tu?

Y-yo me llamo relena peacreaft disculpe pero debo irme

Espera ese muchacho te ico daño

¿Qué? (Dice asombrada)

La vi saliendo corriendo de la torre de Tokio

Yo bueno pues as (Comienza llorar más fuerte por las preguntas del extraño)

Ya tranquila lo siento no debí preguntar

Relena se abraza al extraño comienza a llorar con más fuerza, en laconsoló desde entonces ji hoo yuy de 18añoscomenzó a salir con relena de 13 años ahora éltenía 26años y ella 18 ella observo el anillo hace dos meses él le había pedido matrimonio ella acepto con el tiempo ella aprendió a quererlo a olvidarse de milo o eso creía ella salió de recamara agarro las llaves del coche para irse al aeropuerto internacional de narita ya que su vuelo aterrizaba en 5 minutos eso le daba tiempo ella venia saliendo cuando su padre la llamo.

Relena hija ya te vas

Si ji hoo llega estoy tan feliz tenía 3 semanas sin verlo, estoy tan contenta papa me voy a casar

Yo también pero me hubiera gustado que te casaras a los 20 años no a las 18 pero eres mayor de edad, ya eres libre de escoger sabes que tu nana vendrá a la boda

¿Enserio? (Se emocionó al escuchar la noticia)

Si hija vendrá ella está ansiosa de ver a su niña vestida de novia

Ah que bien bueno tengo que irme papa no puedo perder más tiempo (Le un beso en el cachete se va bajando las escaleras del pent-house)

Vaya quien lo diría después de 8 años mi niña se me casa, aunque me hubiera gustado que fuera con milo pero bueno ella no querrá saber más nada del aunque yo no puedo perdonarlo por lo que ico se por qué motivo lo ico as los hijos como crecen, me hubiera gustado que estuvieras aquí elena relena se va a casar en tres meses imagínate se me casa señorita y me dejara solo pero bueno lo bueno de todo esto es que tendré nietos

Miliardo sonrió para sí mismo era verdad en menos de tres meses relena daría el sí, se iría de la casa se sentiría solo pero nada más importaba lo único que él le importaba en esos momentos era la felicidad de relena, que ella fuera inmensamente feliz recordó que tenía que llamar a Fernando para saber cómo iban las cosas en la hacienda y así saber algo de milo aunque a pesar de todo él lo quería como a un hijo él lo había ayudado en sus años de adolescencia pues sabía que a milo le agradaban las matemáticas exactas y así fue como él se fue a harwad a estudiar economía lo que más le gustaba según lo último que había escuchado él había terminado la carrera se fue a trabajar a corea del sur aun recordaba el día en que milo se presentó a su despacho para ese entonces relena había cumplido 13 años de edad pidiéndole ese favor.

Milo había entrado al despacho del jefe en su hacienda estaba totalmente nervioso, pues quería pedirle asesoramiento al señor miliardo acerca de su pasión por las matemáticas con una camisa que estaba a medio a botonar, pantalones y botas el entro vio al señor miliardo concentrado firmando unos documentos era las pocas veces que él estaba en la hacienda que él se ocupada de los gastos de esta hacienda y este trato de llamar su atención.

-Ejem disculpe señor miliardo

- (Alzando la vista) Oh hola milo ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Disculpe es que venía hablar con usted para hacerle una consulta sobre carreras universitarias

- Oh quieres asesoramiento ya veo, milo tu eres muy bueno en las matemáticas tengo entendido que tu padre quiere que estudies para ser medico

- Si quiere que sea cardiólogo pero no, a mí no me gusta a mi gusta lo que son los negocios las áreas financieras

- Ya veo y ¿Qué es lo que te llama la atención?

- Bueno la economía, las finanzas y los negocios internacionales

- Ya veo sabes he visto como manejas la contabilidad realmente eres muy bueno milo porque no estudias contabilidad (Le sonríe)

- Si pero no, me gusta más la economía

- Bueno si eso es lo que te gusta puedes estudiarlo sabes mi hija si tiene en claro que quiere ser, ella en la vida

- Ah para ver qué es lo que suena la mocosa (Sonríe socarronamente)

- Ella quiere estudiar psicología, ella le gustan muchos los niños es más ella misma ha estado averiguando imagínate solo tiene 13 años para abrir su propio consultorio adivina ¿A dónde?

- ¿Dónde para ver?

- En Japón relena ha quedado enamorada de Japón es más ella me dice que está ahorrando, para hacer su sueño realidad

- Vaya quien lo diría la mocosa insolente, quiere psicóloga ella es muy inteligente llegara lejos de eso estoy seguro

- Igual que tú eres brillante además eres como mi hijo milo, algún día te veré como accionista de una empresa sabes a pesar de tu arrogancia se te nota que quieres a mi hija no te gustaría algún día pedirle matrimonio sabes que yo con gusto acepto (Sonrie paternalmente)

- (Se muerde los labios pues el señor miliardo había tocado un tema muy duro, para él era verdad él estaba enamorado de relena desea con todo su ser besar esos hermosos labios pero era mejor callarse) No como cree si la quiero pero como una amiga nada mas no la he visto más para allá

- ¿Estás seguro milo? (Lo miraba a los ojos esperando una respuesta de el)

- Si así es debo irme, debo de darle de comer a los caballos

-Está bien pero piénsalo milo

Milo guardo silencio antes las palabras de su jefe.

En el aeropuerto internacional de narita relena estaba esperando ansiosa de ver a ji hoo teníamás de tres semanas sin verlo, pues tuvo que hacer un viaje de emergencia a Australia pues uno de sus socios necesitaba ayuda con un nuevo proyecto ella comenzó a frotarse el anillo nerviosa no solo estaba en la etapa más importante de su vida sino que estaba a dos días de inaugurar su propio consultorio estaba muy feliz quería que ji hoo estuviera ahí además que planeaba contarle algo que ella le había surgido con los planes de la boda miraba por todos lados buscando a su prometido cuando se volteo a su lado derecho quedo helada como su hubiera visto un fantasma juro a ver a la última persona que ella quería ver en este mundo su voz sonó con un susurro suave pero lleno de dolor.

-¿Milo? (Dice con una mezcla de tristeza y dolor)

Ella se viro efectivamente era el estabas más alto que la última vez que lo vio, su cuerpo estaba bien formado en esa camisa que el llevaba, pantalones negros y zapatos de vestir no había cambiado nada seguía siendo el mismo arrogante que ella había conocido ella quedo totalmente paralizada ella jamás se creyó imaginar volver a encontrarse con el aquí en Japón vio que el venia en la misma dirección que estaba ella, quedo paralizada no sabía que hacer fue una milésimas de segundos cuando por error sus hombros cruzaron su corazón asustándola no podía ser el a lo mejor era un fantasma ella busco a milo por todos lados había desaparecido se dio vuelta para encontrarse con la mirada de su prometido con 1,78, esbelto (No musculoso), facciones muy ceñidas y cabello castaño claro ji hoo era japonés muy atractivo que llamaba poderosamente la atención de las mujeres relena al verlo sonrió avergonzada.

-Ji hoo cariño que bueno que regresaste (Se sonroja por su actitud)

- Relena ¿Cómo estás? Te ves hermosa además ¿A quién estabas buscando que estabas dando la vuelta?

-¿Eh? Ah nadie pues a ti te extrañe muchísimo (Lo abraza)

- Relena (Se cohíbe al saber que relena lo está abrazando en público)

-Oh lo siento lo olvidaba, costumbre bueno ya nos vamos

-Si déjame buscar mi equipaje

-Dale te ayudo en verdad estoy feliz que estés aquí, hay muchas cosas de las cuales debemos hablar

-Sí y me imagino que los asuntos de la boda ¿También? (Sonríe)

- Si vamos y otras cosas que surgieron

El asintió ambos caminaron a buscar el equipaje de ji hoo por su parte en la cafetería del aeropuerto milo estaba sentado tomando una taza de café a sus 26 años por fin había cumplido sus sueños aunque estaba feliz era un reconocido financista pronto abriría su propia oficina, sonrió a través de los años había conseguido muy buenos contactos es más ahora que se vino a Japón no solo a trabajar en la corporación como socio sino que viviría en este país que le traía hermosos pero tristes recuerdos de la nada su mente vino la imagen de los hermosos ojos esmeralda de relena su sonrisa cayo habían pasado 8 años desde entonces él no había olvidado esa hermosa mirada para milo relena era la única mujer la cual el amaría con la intensidad que lo hacía nunca pudo remplazarla es más se odiaba a si mismo por lo que paso hace ya casi 9 años pero ya estaba tarde para arrepentimientos a lo largo de sus 26 años de edad había alcanzado muchos de sus sueños pero a pesar de que eso lo hacía feliz no llenaba el vacío de su corazón para el día que le dijo a relena que no quería saber nada de ella murió su corazón apretó la tasa con fuerza recién había llegado a Japón ya estaba pensando en ella no se podía dar ese lujo es más sabia que jamás volvería a verla o eso creía el miro su reloj tenía que irse pues tenía que llegar al departamento que él había comprado hace dos semanas antes de venir a Japón se parócogió su equipaje para irse dejando la tasa de té a medio tomar.

Ji hoo y relena llegaron al departamento de ji hoo en el centro de la ciudad era uno de los más grandes del edificio donde él vivía, relena llevo el equipaje a la habitación de ji hoo este se quitó la chaqueta que traía puesta se sentó y relena que traía dos tasas de se te sentó a su lado le dice con inmensa ternura.

-Ji hoo tengo dos anuncios que darte

-Umm se puede saber qué es lo que me tienes, que decir pues se te ve muy contenta (Tomando la tasa de te)

- Ji hoo la primera es que dentro de dos días inaugurare mi consultorio ya tengo a los primeros, pacientes la inauguración será en la mañana espero que puedas ir y la segunda es que después de que estuve pensando me gustaría que nuestra boda fuera en el santuario sería un lugar hermoso ya la planificadora me mostro el lugar ¿Quieres ir a verlo mañana?

- Me alegro lo del consultorio cuentas con mi presencia psicóloga peacreaft, además no se relena ya lo habíamos discutido que la boda seria en un hotel recuerda que mi familia es muy tradicionalista (La miraba a los ojos)

- Lo sé pero hable con tu madre le encantó la idea vamos, es nuestro momento ji hoo de no ser por ti jamás conocería el amor te amo demasiado con todo el corazón como para dejar esos detalles afuera del momento que digamos acepto (Sonrío con tristeza)

- Lo se relena, yo también te amo jamás te dejaría ir eres lo mejor que puedo tener en esta vida con solo pensar que en meses te diré mi esposa, me estremece de felicidad

-As yo también

Ambos se acercaron con delicadeza sus labios rozaron su beso al principio fue inocente pero poco a poco fue subiendo, su intensidad después de eso se separaron ella recargo su cabeza en el hombro de él sonriéndole con dulzura y el sonrió ambos estaban felices sabían que estaban destinado a estar juntos o eso era lo que creía relena.

**Capitulo N1 **

Milo abrió las puertas de su apartamento era un lugar amplio y grande con una gran vista a la ciudad de Tokio a pesar de que estaba vacío sin muebles, por lo menos el corredor de bienes raíces le había dicho que el departamento ya tenía electricidad y agua eso era lo que le interesaba ahora solo faltaba comprar los muebles aunque eso ya lo había resuelto 4 semanas antes de venirse a Japón y pronto vendrían de estados unidos en barco solo tenía que comprar la comida y acomodar sus pertenencias dejo sus maletas en el piso sonrió tantos años de esfuerzo y sacrificio en la universidad por fin rindieron frutos milo sonrió sabía que su padre estaba muy orgulloso de él y el señor miliardo también de la nada su sonrisa cayo al recordar al padre de relena eso lo ico recordar aquel día que el comenzó a ver a relena diferente aun podía recordarlo con claridad.

Aquel día milo de 18 años molesto le toco acompañar a relena al rio, estaba molesto puesto que tenía un asunto amoroso que atender, en una cabaña cercana con las muchas de sus conquistas pero por órdenes del señor miliardo tenía que acompañar a relena o si no ella lo obligaría a veces le fastidiaba pero que más daba ella quería como la hermana que jamás pudo tener vio como relena salía del rio ella llevaba un vestido blanco que estaba arriba del muslo que dejaba admirar sus hermosas piernas cosa que no paso de apercibido de milo a pesar de que relena en ese entonces tenía trece años ya su cuerpo se estaba desarrollando tenía el busto un poquito más grande que la última vez que la vio incluso que el vestido que estaba mojado y pegado al cuerpo de relena mostraba su silueta haciendo que milo jadeara ¿Por qué estaba admirando los atributos de relena? Si ella apenas era una niña de 13 años pero vale una niña de 13 años que con un cuerpo que parecía de 15 inclusive cuando ella se viro comenzó a secar su cabello que caía en cascada por su espalda ico que milo quedaba maravillado ante la virginal figura que tenía enfrente era como si estuviera artemisa la diosa de la caza en frente del solo que versión de una niña de 13 años de edad, él se ocultó entre los arbustos para admirar mejor el jamás le había faltado el respeto pero esta vez no sabía que le pasa ella se bajó el vestido y milo se mordió los labios frente a él estaba la mujer más bella y perfecta que dios pudo haber creado esa espalda blanca su piel era tan delicada que a milo le daban deseos que él quería reprimir ahí mismo se maldijo así mismo ¿Qué estaba pensando si relena era su hermana? ¿Por qué le inspiraba esto? ¿Cuándo relena comenzó a entrar de esa manera en su corazón?

Apretó las manos con fuerza odiaba recordar el día en que nació ese sentimiento en su corazón, pero ahora tenía preocupaciones más grandes mañana tenía su primera entrevista de trabajo y tenía que acomodar su ropa en el closet; En una hermosa floristería en el centro de Japón relena veía junto con su planificadora seughon los centros de mesas que se darían el día de la boda relena al verlos se sintió satisfecha estos cumplían con sus expectativas y la planificadora le dice a la florista.

-Sra. Tomoe cumplió con las exigencias de la Stira peacreaft me alegro bastante, esto se ve hermoso y contemporáneo(Sonriendo)

- Gracias me alegro que les gusten otra cosa queríamos saber, su opinión sobre los manteles que se servirán el día de la boda tenemos dos colores rojo y blanco o sus colores favoritos rosado pero decidimos ponerlo en un rosa vieja y blanco ¿Qué opina? (Les muestra los manteles)

- Pienso que los dos se ven preciosos pero como es una boda sencilla, prefiero los rosa vieja con blanco le darán un toque romántico así que estos son los que se verán el día de la boda as solo falta pasar por las tienda de novias pero mis amigas no han llegado de estados unidos así que lo haremos cuando ellas lleguen, bueno gracias por todo está todo precioso buenos nos vemos dos semanas antes de la boda (Le hace una reverencia)

- Igual Stira relena

- Bueno que pase buen día, bueno relena ya visitamos a la florista ahora debemos ver los vestidos, de las damas de honor pero aun no has escogido los colores (Saliendo de la floristería)

- As lo se mis amigas aún están en debate por ese motivo a Claudia le gusta el verde aquí, a karoline prefiero lo clásico el rosa vieja, coralina prefiere rojo eléctrico

- ¿Rojo eléctrico para vestido de dama de honor? (Poniendo sus ojos en blanco)

- Si ella ama los colores fuertes, pero cuando la vea la conocerá y además a chailing prefiere el blanco estilo seda no lo sé de verdad debo ver que otras opciones de color pero a mí en lo particular me gusta el salmón (Caminando hasta el coche)

- Ese color es hermoso sabes se vería bien es más, relena ahora que me acuerdo te iba ensenar unos hermosos modelos de vestido de novia tengo en tres estilo el de corte de sirena, de imperio, el de estilo princesa y estilo griego ¿Cuál te gusta más?

- Bueno siempre he amado el estilo sirena es uno de mis favoritos, aunque el estilo griego se remota más a las raíces de mi madre jajaja

- Bueno si quieres te los enseno para que los veas

- (Sonriendo) Está bien bueno por hoy ya hemos hecho mucho mañana ji hoo y yo vamos a degustar los menús para la boda

- Además de que deben hablar sobre algunas cosas que usted sabe (Mirándola a los ojos)

- Lo sé sobre si será en el hotel o en el santuario, el prefiere que sea un hotel pero yo por las tradiciones de la familia de ji hoo lo quiero hacer en un santuario pero mejor discutimos eso mañana

- Este bien

La planificadora deicidio guardar silencio no seguir con la discuccion pues relena tenía un punto por ser la novia, pero ji hoo tenía otro ambos eran de culturas diferentes ji hoo era japonés de una de las familias más antiguas de Japón conocía a esa familia pues había organizado tres bodas de ellos sabia lo muy tradicionalistas que eran y ahora ji hoo que era la generación numero 89 decide romper las tradiciones casándose con una mujer que no es japonesa y que no era del círculo social de la Japón era una chica extranjera de muy buena familia con sangre noble aunque relena era una chica dulce y adorable sabia de ante mano que no todos en la familia yuy la aceptaban menos la mama de ji hoo la Sra. Sumiko Suzuki era una mujer muy estricta aunque ella también formaba parte de esa familia por conocerlos de anos aun podía recordar claramente el día que relena de 17 años unos días antes de cumplir los 18 en nueva Orleans en donde ella vivía para ese entonces por el colegio había recibido frente a los padres del anillo de bodas que perteneció a la familia yuy la expresión de la mama de ji hoo con solo ver que su hijo se casaba con una mujer que no era japonesa sabía que la mujer adoraba a relena pero no estaba al 100% convencida además relena era menor de edad para ese entonces se negó y suspiro ella no tenía que meterse en esos asuntos de familia ella solamente debería preocuparse por que esta chica tenga la boda japonesa contemporánea que siempre soñó aunque no le quitaba poder ayudar a relena: En una de los pent-housemás lujosos de toda la ciudad una mujer de unos 78 años de edad vestida con su acostumbrado kimono ligero de primavera esperaba que una de sus empleadas le viniera servir él te como todas las mañanas la aristócrata Sra. Sumiko se sentaba a contemplar los hermosos arboles de cerezos que estaban en frente de su edificio con una expresión seria le dice a una de las empleadas que estaba llegando con él te lo siguiente.

Dime tamaki¿Qué opinas de la unión de mi hijo ji hoo con relena?

(Se asombra por el comentario de sumiko trata de no perder el equilibrio, de la tetera y con éxito logra servir él te y hace una reverencia) Bueno Sra. Sumiko con todo respeto que se merece usted yo pienso que está bien, digo es cierto que la Stira. Relena no es japonesa pero su padre es trillonario tiene muchos negocios en todas partes del mundo viene de una de las familias más antiguas de Alemania y la madre de relena era una mujer griega muy inteligente aunque venia de una familia de clase media alta en Atenas creo que la unión peacreaft-yuy conviene esas corporaciones, bienes raíces y empresas de telecomunicaciones son muy famosas por todo el mundo además que su hijo está encantado y enamorado de ella aunque también pienso que es muy joven la muchachita debieron esperar que ella cumpliera los 20 años de edad

Has tocado un punto interesante la chica es muy joven sé que en los estados unidos gran parte de los estados, la mayoría de edad es a los 18 años pero pienso que es mejor que ella se case cuando cumpla 20 años pero mi hijo no quiere esperar más y como madre no pienso forzarlo es cierto que los tiempos se han modernizado es más inclusive Hao se ha modernizado en aceptar esa bellísima niña alemana-griega en nuestra familia

Pero usted ¿No quiere a la Stira relena? A mí me parece muy dulce (Sonríe tímidamente)

Oh como crees tamaki yo la adoro es todo lo que hubiese pedido para una esposa, para mi hijo pero lo único en que ella fallo es que ella no es japonesa aunque tengo amigas que viven en el extranjeros que sus hijos e hijas se han casado con extranjeros que no son de la cultura pero bueno que se puede hacer

Nada es la decisión de su hijo

Exacto aunque no creo que a la gran Sra. Suzume le guste escuchar que su nieto se casa con una mujer que no es japonesa

La mama del Sr. yuy, viene ¿Para acá?

Si as lamentablemente se quedara aquí viene hoy aunque sé que ella está en total desacuerdo con esto, no conoce a la novia y la juzga

Hay que pesada oh discúlpeme (Se tapa la boca por el comentario)

No te disculpes al contrario pienso igual que tu tamakino la quiero aquí pero es mi suegra, la abuela de ji hoo asi que no podemos hacer nada

Si bueno disculpe me retiro

De acuerdo sabes tamaki tienes una forma de pensar muy interesante, espero que te conserves asi

Oh gracias bueno me retiro

As ella tiene razón la edad es el problema aquí pero el resto ella ya ha paso las pruebas, solo espero que Suzume la acepte as como daría lo que fuera porque ella no se meta en nuestras vidas pero veo que no dejara de hacerlo nunca

Suspiro sabía que ante mano con la llegada de su suegra la abuela de ji hoo las cosas se le complicarían un poco, a relena solo esperaba que su hijo tuviera carácter para enfrentarse a ella a su suegra para que dejara de tomar decisiones en su vida y en la de los demás pero solo restaba dejarlo todo a la suerte como terminaría todo.

Por su parte ji hoo estaba viendo unos planos en su casa que su secretaria envió para que los revisara pues, necesitaban saber qué es lo que necesitaba corregirse mientras tomaba una taza de té verde reviso cada juego de planos y corrigiendo los errores que los ingenieros le habían dicho al haber culminado su tarea él se paró del escritorio camino hasta el librero buscando unos libros que necesitaba en esas encuentra un recuadro y sonrió era un recuadro del su adorada Alicia su novia de la secundaria era una joven negra afroamericana muy hermosa tuvieron una relación de 7 años cuando él vivía en Inglaterra pero debido a que ella no era japonesa su abuela lo había obligado a terminar su relación eso le dolió pues aun podía recordar ese día como ella le reclamaba el ¿Por qué se dejó influenciar por su abuela? El simplemente le dijo "**tradiciones de familia''** y ella lo garnateo muy fuerte se fue nunca más volvió a saber de ella ahora que estaba con relena no iba a impedir que su abuela lo manipulase de nuevo el esta vez defendería su amor por relena hasta el final especialmente si ella no quería ir el día de la boda que se olvidase que tenía un nieto de la nada sus pensamiento se vieron interrumpidos por una voz en su despacho.

-Sabes que a la abuela no le agradara esa unión, ella no es japonesa heero

Ji hoo se molestó nadie lo llamaba asi desde que tenía 13 años de edad, se viro se encontró a una bella mujer (1,70 m), delgada, vestía un sensual pero a la vez tradicional vestido rojo, cabello rozijo largo con ondulaciones, facciones finitas y labios pintados de rojo ji hoo alzo una ceja viendo lo extravagante que se veía su hermana menor mika de 22 años de edad y que llevase ese tipo de atuendos que la hacían verse demasiado coqueta además de los zarcillos de oro odiaba cuando su hermana se vestía de esa manera eso significaba una cosa tenía una cita hoy.

Sabes muy bien que detesto que me llames heero, mi nombre es ji hoo ¿Me escuchaste?

Acaso importa, la abuela viene en dos días ya se enteró lo de los preparativos de la boda y viene hacer un viaje desde Osaka para acá heero hermano querido sabes que relena tendrá el mismo destino que Alicia (Comienza a caminar de manera sensual moviendo muy bien las caderas)

Me viene sin cuidado lo que piense la abuela además amo a relena me casare con ella, nadie y nada nos podrá separar

Ummm ya lo creo pero si te dijera que Alicia está en la ciudad (Agarrando la foto donde sale relena con el)

¿Qué? (Asombrado por las palabras de su hermana)

Asi es Alicia está aquí en Tokio tengo entendido que trabajara en el mismo consultorio que tu futura esposa, relena eso sí que es un lio hermano tener a las dos mujeres que amaste con intensidad en la vida tu antiguo amor de colegio y a tu prometida dime ¿Qué vas a hacer?

¿Qué insinúas? ¿Qué no amo a relena lo suficiente como para ir al altar? (Se pone a la defensiva)

No lo sé quizás sea cierto ella esta perdidamente enamorada o eso creo yo, pues relena tuvo otro hombre antes que tu heero trabajaba una de las fincas que el Sr. miliardo tiene

Si te refieres a milo él no era nada es cierto que relena lo amo, pero él le dijo que no quería saber nada de ella o es acaso que quieres que dude de la fidelidad de relena

Oh no claro que no, hermanito solo que tanto como ella como tu tuvieron dos personas antes de conocerte no lo sé esto me huele a que terminara mal Alicia me vio y bueno hablo conmigo heero (Sentándose en una silla cercana cruzando sensualmente las piernas)

¿Qué? ¿Qué te dijo Alicia? (Esperanzado de escuchar las palabras que quería escuchar)

Espero no es que estaba perdidamente enamorado de relena, heero-aka eso no es bueno ¿Por qué quieres saber lo que ella me dijo? ¿Ah?

Porque hace años me porte como un patán cuando cortamos al menos quisiera poder pedirle perdón, en verdad jamás le he hablado a relena sobre mi relación con Alicia

Error heero ella te hablo del hombre que la hirió, tu no le contaste sobre Alicia heero que error cometiste sabes una cosa si quieres saber dónde está ella te puedo dar la dirección pero no vine por eso realmente vine a decirte de parte de la abuela que canceles la boda con relena ella no es japonesa y no se puede casar contigo no podemos arriesgarnos a mezclar el linaje que ha durado 89 generaciones

Jamás ella me arruino la vida cuando termine con Alicia hace, anos no volveré a caer en lo mismo me escuchaste me casare con relena pues la amo y no quiero seguir ese ridículo linaje por el amor de dios son tiempos modernos mika (La mira a los ojos)

Lo sé pero ya sabe lo tradicionalista que es ella y ten la dirección de Alicia (Le entrega un papel)

(Agarra el papel) Gracias

Me voy heero pero antes de irme hermano te daré un consejo por lo que me acabo de dar cuenta, todavía extrañas a Alicia y la sigues queriendo a pesar de los años será mejor que pongas tus sentimientos en tu lugar pues estas a dos meses de casarte con relena ella se ve que es una buena muchacha es demasiado joven asi que no la defraudes heero (Se va)

Ji hoo se queda callado antes las palabras de su hermana si bien es cierto el jamás pudo olvidar a Alicia, los tres primeros meses fueron duros y tristes odio a su abuela como nunca lo hubiese hecho esa herida siguió con los años sin curarse cuando cumplió 20 conoció a relena la herida fue cerrándose poco a poco o eso creyó el, aunque no lo quisiese aceptar aun una parte de su corazón amaba y extrañaba a Alicia si bien es cierto que estaba a dos meses de casarse él no podía hacerle eso a relena en la amaba pues relena había sido el mejor regalo de su vida a él tampoco le gustaría que milo reapareciera en la vida de relena puesto que allí si no se lo permitiría odio a milo como nunca pues tardo años en que relena se enamorara de él estaba seguro que había ocasiones que aun relena lo recordaba es mas en el aeropuerto relena estaba actuando extraño apretó el portarretrato algo le decía que milo estaba en Japón de eso estaba seguro pero antes de resolver ese problema tendría que resolver el de su propio corazón pues Alicia estaba aquí estaría en la inauguración del consultorio de relena no querría problemas con relena pues ella no se lo merecía suspiro mañana la hirió a ver y enfrentarla después de tantos años… En el departamento de los peacreaft relena estaba en su habitación durmiendo una siesta pues los preparativos de la boda y del consultorio le estaban quitando el sueño ella se viro comenzó a sonar que se veía a sí misma en un hermoso santuario vestía un hermoso vestido de novia con corte de sirena blanco con encajes, su cabello estaba peinado como si fuera una princesa griega con rizos chinos y su maquillaje era tenue su ramo de rosas era precioso ella comenzó a caminar por el altar que estaba rodeado por hermosos pétalos todos sus familiares estaban ahí compartiendo con ella el momento más importante de su vida camino allí estaba el vestido con un esmoquin blanco lucia guapo y radiante le ofreció su mano ella sonrió y ella acepto su mano ella suspiro de manera dulce y alegre al que sería su esposo.

-Milo.

Despertó de golpe no lo podía creer era la tercera vez que sonaba con milo, esos sueños eran muy extraños en donde ella se veía a sí misma en diferentes escenarios nupciales pero siempre estaba la misma persona ahí milo su amor de la infancia y adolescencia su guardián en la finca cuando ella vivía en los estados unidos de origen griego milo era el hombre más arrogante que había conocido pero aun asi ese fanfarrón la había cautivado desde que tenía 7 años de edad desde entonces ella amo a milo como nunca y ahora no entendía que después de tantos años ella lo seguía recordando se colocó su mano en el pecho sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas susurra con tristeza.

Milo ¿Por qué te recuerdo? As se supone que debo recordar en sueños a ji hoo y de la nada te apareces se supone que debí haberte olvidado milo as pero de la nada apareces en mis sueños no yo no puedo seguir amándote después de tantos años no mi corazón le pertenece a ji hoo as dios mío ¿Qué me pasa? (Las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas)

Relena sintió deseos horribles de llorar pues a pesar de los anos no había podido olvidar a milo, era increíble desde que se había comprometido esos sueños siempre sucedían donde ella se casaba pero con milo no ji hoo no entendía la situación si bien era cierto que ella jamás pudo olvidar a milo pero ¿Por qué siempre el aparecía en sus sueños? O es acaso que todavía su corazón aún tenía la esperanza de que el venga le diga que detenga los planes de boda y le pidiera que se casara con el ella se garnateo varias veces ella no podía pensar en esas cosas no podía estaba a dos meses de casarse con ji hoo se volvió acostar necesitaba en esos momentos a sus amigas para desahogarse pues ella no sabía que hacer de la nada la puerta se abrió dejando a ver a coralina la empleada de ella pero a vez su amiga le sonrió y relena sonrió le dice con dulzura.

-Pasa coralina tanto tiempo sin verte amiga (Feliz al ver a una de sus amigas)

- Ah relena me apenas, oye te escuche gritando ¿Qué te paso?

- As ni te imaginas que bien que estés, aquí ¿Quiere decir que…

- Asi es por fin mi licencia está vigente poder trabajar aquí con ustedes, relena estoy feliz sabes pero que te paso estabas llorando (La mira a los ojos)

- Muchas cosas y si coralina, estuve sonando el día de mi boda me casaba pero ese hombre con el que me casaba no era ji hoo, as era… milo (Su corazón se contrajo al recordarlo)

-¿Qué? No puede ser relena pero si ya han pasado 8 años desde entonces (Asombrada por las palabras de relena)

-Lo sé pero no puedo evitarlo as todo este tiempo sueno con él y no lo entiendo, así es como si mi corazón lo recordara y lo llorara después de lo que me ico (Llorando desconsoladamente)

-(Sintiéndose mal por su amiga)

- As coralina debo sacarme estos sentimientos de mi corazón debo hacerlo

- As relena creo que debes saber esto, mira amiga después de lo que paso ese día milo regreso a los estados unidos se fue a harvad a estudiar bueno su carrera era 5 años y buena pues y regreso estudiado y graduado ya es todo un profesional relena sabes desde que no volviste aparecer en la finca milo no volvió hacer el mismo

-Ni yo coralina siempre estaba ansiosa siempre cada verano, ir a la finca para pasar esos días con milo pero después de lo que paso no quise saber más nada de él as ¿Por qué me dijo esas cosas coralina? No lo entiendo

Coralina se mordió los labios ella sabía la razón, pues conocía a milo mejor que nadie en el mundo pues milo había comenzado a ver a relena de una manera muy diferente ya no la consideraba la hermana que él podía molestar era una mujer y el como hombre se estaba empezando a enamorar de relena él decía que no podía estar con ella aunque su corazón lo quisiese ya que ella era la hija del jefe y relena para ese entonces no había cumplido 15 años era una niña ella siempre le dijo que el sr. Miliardo siempre le esperaba con los brazos abiertos si él quería iniciar una relación con relena pues siempre supo de antemano que el padre de relena lo quería como a un hijo pero el no escucho razonamiento alguno e ico lo que ico cambiando por completo la vida de relena de 13 años para ese entonces aunque habían pasado 8 años de lo ocurrido sabia en emails de él que él nunca pudo olvidar a relena y que cada día que pasaba solo sabía pensar en ella aun podía recordar la conversación telefónica que tuvieron ella siempre trataba de convencerlo que desistiera es más ella siempre lo tenía al tanto de las actividades de relena e inclusive le conto que esta iba a contraer matrimonio esperaba que milo reaccionara con violencia pero lejos de eso solo se escuchó un suspiro el murmurio algo que le partió el alma a ella '**'La perdi pero no puedo hacer nada, yo la aleje de mí**", ella agarro el teléfono con fuerza pues le molesto que milo el siempre orgulloso milo reaccionara de esa manera cerro el teléfono sabia de ante mano que sería duro para de la nada la voz de relena la trajo a la realidad.

-¿Coralina estas bien? (Le pregunto desconcertada)

- ¿Ah? Oh si, si estoy bien relena solo que estaba pensando estaba recordando, esos tiempos cuando milo se convirtió en tu guardián en la finca recuerdo que ustedes no se llevaban nada de bien pero se de ante mano de que esos malos tratos de milo en el fondo él te quería mucho relena y cuando creciste obviamente el comenzó a alejarse de ti

- Lo se ums desde que había cumplido 12 años lo sentía diferente a mí no entendía, ¿Qué le pasaba? A que se debía su actitud solo sé que siempre estaba perdido en sus pensamientos o enojado y siempre me molestaba cuando se iba a ver sus aventuras amorosas con las hijas de los trabajadores

- Si lo recuerdo, siempre te ponías celosa es más llorabas porque milo no te veía asi solo te veía como a una hermana es que para ese entonces relena eras demasiado niña como para que milo empezara una relación asi contigo (Recordando las diferencias de edades de ambos)

- Si bien es cierto yo soy 8 años menor que el pero bueno no séqué hacer coralina, porque ahora me acuerdo de el justo cuando estoy a dos meses de casarme yo amo a ji hoo lo amo lo sabes

- Sabes que creo relena que debes organizar tus sentimientos una pequeña visita a milo no sería mala, ósea alejarte de todo relena poner en una balanzas los bonitos y malos momentos que has vivido con ambos relena ver a ¿Quién amas más realmente? (Tomando una postura seria)

- Pero…

- Relena no amiga sabes que estas a dos meses de dejar la soltería y la inocencia relena debes pensarlo es enserio, amiga debes pensar a quien amas más el matrimonio es algo serio lo sabes pues te estas comprometiendo con una persona que no solo será esa otra mitad tuya si no que será la persona con la que pasaras el resto de tu vida

Relena guardo silencio era verdad ella por alguna extraña razón se sentía confundida ella amaba con todo su corazón a ji hoo pero la pregunta en su cabeza era la siguiente ¿Lo amaba lo suficiente para olvidarse de milo completamente y caminar hacia el altar? ¿A qué se debía su confusión? ¿Realmente fue a milo a quien ella vio en el aeropuerto? Se llevó la manos a su cabello estaba confundida y atemorizada justamente cuando creyó a ver encontrado la felicidad eterna aparecía el de nuevo a poner todo su mundo de cabeza…

**Capitulo N2 **

Al anochecer en el departamento de milo él estaba en su habitación acomodando su ropa en el closet de su nueva habitación había estado la mayor parte del día desde que piso suelo japonés arreglando su departamento con los adornos que el trajo de la finca llamo a su padre informándole que había aterrizado bien estaba cansado quería descansar pero le faltaba escoger la ropa que usaría mañana para la entrevista y el periodo de prueba que lo pondrían estaba seguro que lo aceptarían había trabajo en la bolsa de valores de new york tenía un salario que haría un hombre feliz, coche de lujo, un departamento en la mejor zona de new york además salía con todas las mujeres que quería pues era un hombre extremadamente atractivo era el típico griego isleño sensual que hacía que las féminas jadearan al verlo pero eso no le hacía feliz pues le hacía falta algo la otra parte de su corazón que dejo aquí en este país y esta ciudad una muchacha a la que él empezó tratándola con arrogancia pero después empezó a querer hasta convertirse en un amor puro aun podía ver eso claramente el día en que el teléfono a través de coralina supo algo de relena después de 7 años haberla dejado inclusive supo que se había comprometido con un japonés cuyo nombre era ji hoo yuy ella era completamente feliz apretó los puños con fuerza sabía que la había perdido sin oportunidad de pelear eso le dolía ya nada se podía hacer al menos quería sorprenderla aunque sabía que ella jamás no volvería a dirigirle la palabra al sintió deseos incontrolables de llorar se odiaba por haber dejado ir a su dulce angelito pero tenía que hacerlo de la nada su teléfono sonó él lo cogió vio un número que le llamo la atención conocía ese número contesto esperanzado escuchar la suave voz de relena pero en su lugar era coralina que le dice alegre.

Milo hola soy yo coralina (Sonriendo desde la otra línea)

Hola coralina ¿Cómo estás?

Bien milo oye como te fue

Bien el viaje de por si fue largo, pero ya estoy aquí en Tokio mañana tengo la entrevista de trabajo y ¿tu? Te salió todo bien

Si poder trabajar en la casa de los peacreaft estoy tan feliz además, que mañana debo acompañar a relena para ver los vestidos de la damas de honor (Se calla de golpe al recordar los preparativos de la boda)

Ya veo la boda es en dos meses ¿Verdad? (Sintiendo su corazón cortarse en dos al recordar ese detalle)

Si asi es milo necesito hablar contigo algo que debes saber, mira estuve hablando con relena hace una hora y bueno milo relena no te ha olvidado es más ella aun te recuerda es más estoy segura que ella aun te quiere más bien diría te ama y te ha extrañado pero es obvio que lo que le hiciste fue horrible milo deberías hablar con ella es más si quieres mañana la distraigo de sus actividades para se vean

Bueno al menos quiero estar cerca de su gran momento sé que la perdi pero quiero al menos, que seamos los hermanos que peleábamos antes (Recordando con tristeza esos días en la finca)

Milo no, tu amas a relena estoy segura que te estas muriendo de celos de ir a golpear a ji hoo llevarte a relena de este país ¿Por qué te cuesta aceptar que estas sufriendo? Dios mío me molesta tu actitud estoy casi segura que en el fondo te estas muriendo y quieres recuperar a relena este viaje a Japón no fue por trabajo solamente tenías la intención de recuperar a relena después de 8 años dios mío eres un orgulloso que no escucha a su corazón (Aprieta molesta el teléfono)

Coralina no pienso discutir eso contigo, dime donde nos encontramos mañana

Mañana veras a relena aunque quieras evitarla, me escuchaste déjamelo todo a mi (Se molestó por el orgullo y arrogancia de milo)

Coralina… As maldición me cerro odio cuando me hace eso (Tira su iPhone a un lado)

Lo siento milo pero lo hago por el bien de los dos, as yo sé que en el fondo ustedes nacieron para estar juntos

Suspiro sabia de ante mano que iba a ser un largo camino para que ellos dos pudieran darse cuenta que nacieron para estar juntos, ella recordaba sus días en aguas calientes cuando vivía con su abuela que era se dedicaba a la lectura de las cartas ella siempre le enseno su arte es más hace dos semanas ella había tenido un sueño y las cartas a la vez volaron le ensenaron la carta del amor sabía que el arrogante milo y la inocente relena habían nacido para estar juntos tendrían un largo camino para saber sus verdaderos sentimientos realmente… Relena estaba sentada en su tocador cepillándose su cabello estaba deprimida no entendía porque sus sentimientos por milo salían a flote cada sueno que ella tenía al recordar que ella en dos meses seria esposa de un hombre maravilloso y ella dejo el cepillo aun lado saco de su cajón un pequeño cofre lo abrió ese cofre se lo había regalado su madre en su cumpleaños número 5 antes de morir desde entonces era su pequeño tesoro aquí guardaba sus cosas que tenían un gran valor sentimental una de ellas era el collar de su padre le había regalado, observo centenares de conchas de mar y una de ellas relena encontró algo que no había visto algo en tanto tiempo un hermoso collar con un hermoso concha muy linda ella sintió enormes deseos de llorar ese día ella había ido a una playa en nueva Orleans y milo a pesar de su arrogancia le había regalado esa piedra cuando ella tenía 9 años de edad y el 16 anos le había regalado esa concha ella desde entonces lo había guardado como un tesoro ella palideció después de 8 años aún conservaba esa piedra era realmente hermosa decidió ponérsela pues al menos su corazón se llenaba de alegría al saber que ese día milo fue realmente dulce y tierno con ella se paró de la cama mañana tenía que pasar para ver los últimos detalles del consultorio pues pronto iniciaría sus consultas se sentó en la cama pues mañana sería un día de nervios por lo del consultorio y los preparativos de la boda; A la mañana siguiente milo se estaba preparando para la entrevista se había vestido elegantemente aunque sabía de antemano que lo contratarían enseguida pues al ver su hoja de vida la corporación a la que iba a trabajar el japonés que vio en la bolsa de valores que encantado por su trabajo se acomodó la corbata agarro el maletín su ipad se preparó para salir del departamento pues debía de estar temprano pues a los japoneses les gustaba la puntualidad se tomó su tasa de té y salió estaba apurado de llegar temprano mientras caminaba al ascensor se puso a pensar en relena todos los días pensaba en ella uno más que otros ahora que estaba en el mismo país que ella tenía sentimientos encontrados después de 8 años de ignorancia ayer coralina lo amenazo con la llevaría aunque él no lo quisiese asi se negó tenía que dejar de pensar en ella en dos meses ella seria esposa de otro y no del apretó los puños con fuerza se odiaba asi mismo por no haber luchado por ella y haberla alejado de su vida; Relena estaba tan concentrada por los últimos detalles de su oficina junto estaba ella estaba Alicia que le estaba indicando que los equipos habían llegado además de que las primeras citas estaban programadas y relena con una dulce sonrisa le dice.

Sabes Alicia eres muy eficiente espero que podamos, ser grandes compañeras en este consultorio estoy ansiosa de trabajar con esos niños (Lo decía de manera dulce y suave que conmovió a Alicia y sonrío)

Yo también aunque eres demasiado joven para ejercer esta profesión, pero me alegro bastante de verdad trabajar contigo mañana es la inauguración del lugar estarás lista (Le sonríe)

Si as bueno ya los detalles están casi listo debo irme es que la planificadora me está esperando (Viendo su reloj)

¿Planificadora? Acaso tu… (Sorprendida)

Si asi es estoy comprometida me casare en dos meses

Increíble si 18 años pero bueno felicidades relena, el hombre que debe tenerte a tu lado debe ser bien afortunado y no quiero ser curiosa ¿Cuál nombre de tu prometido (Sonríe)

Ah bueno mi prometido se llama ji hoo yuy

Al escuchar el apellido yuy Alicia se le cae la sonrisa que tenía pues ese apellido le pertenecía a… relena parpadeo varias veces al ver las facciones de Alicia pues tenía el rostro asombrado y vio que daba dos pasos retrocediendo y relena estaba preocupada juro que Alicia se iba a caer la ayudo a sostenerse relena le pregunta preocupada.

¿Ocurre algo Alicia? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Dije algo malo que te hirió? (Preocupada)

Alicia sintió que el alma se le iba del cuerpo no podía creer que relena su compañera de consultorio estaba comprometida con el único hombre que ella había amado en la vida solo lograr susurrar.

Heero (Con tristeza y dolor)

¿Heero? ¿Conoces a mi prometido? Sabes que nadie lo llama asi desde hace 13añoscomo es que conoces su verdadero nombre Alicia

Yo discúlpame relena tengo que irme (Se para agarra su bolso)

Espera Alicia no entiendo de donde conoces a ji hoo y ¿Por qué te estremeciste de esa manera? (Sin entender la reacción de Alicia)

No es nada disculpa relena pero debo irme además, discúlpame por ser curiosa

No para nada pero dime ¿Qué te paso? Acaso mi prometido te recordó alguien (Preguntando tratando de que ella respondiera)

No es nada relena debo irme, adiós

Es por Meath ¿Verdad? Antes de que te vayas quiero le des ese regalo y no tuve la oportunidad de felicitarte tienes un hijo hermoso (Dándole un obsequio)

Gracias relena debo irme (Agarra el obsequio)

Alicia salió de la oficina apretó el regalo con fuerza de aquella relación con heero en Inglaterra cuando ella tenía 18 años tuvieron su primera relación íntima de esa relación tuvo un hijo de él se fue de Inglaterra embarazada de su hijo aquel día que el corto con ella recién se había enterado que estaba embarazada y le iba a contar la noticia para encontrarse con esa sorpresa eso le dolió bastante regreso a estados unidos tuvo a su bebe y continuo luchando con la carrera hasta convertirse en una psicóloga reconocida y su hijo tenía 7 años de edad relena lo había conocido se estremeció al recordar a relena ¿Qué pensaría ella cuando se entere de que no solo tuvo una relación con el con ji hoo sino que tenía un precioso niño de 7 años de edad? Tenía miedo de hacerla sufrir pues relena era una chica dulce y bondadosa no quería perder su amistad se acordó que tenía que recoger a su hijo en la guardería cuando camino toco el botón para bajar las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejando ver a la única persona que no creyó ver ella quedo paralizada solo supo murmurar.

Heero (Dice asombrada al verlo)

Alicia

Ji hoo se había quedado congelado después 7 años de no verla y la información que mika, le había dado Alicia estaba frente al ella estaba paralizada al igual que en la reacción de él fue querer abrazar a Alicia pero no podía pues relena estaba aquí podía verlos eso la lastimaría y él se armó de valor y le pregunto.

¿Tú eres la colega que trabajara en este consultorio con relena? (Tratando de salir de la estupefacción)

¿Ah? Yo… debo… irme (Se va directo al ascensor)

No Alicia espera, Alicia es increíble después de 7 años de no verte

As déjame empaz heero o debería decirte ji hoo, vaya te cambiaste el nombre ahora me vienes a hablar después de lo que paso hace 7 años jamás vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra ji hoo me escuchaste (Le dijo cortantemente mientras sostenía el obsequio de su hijo)

Alicia de eso yo quería hablarte… yo sé que ese día corte contigo de una manera patana pero debes, entender que yo quería estar realmente contigo pero mi familia es muy tradicionalista y me obligaron a cortar contigo especialmente mi abuela

¿Tradicionalistas? Explícame como es que te casaras con una muchacha que ni siquiera es japonesa además es menor que tu ¿Eh? (Molesta)

La conocí dos años después de nuestro rompimiento además relena estaba pasando por un momento difícil, además yo la amo como te amé a ti Alicia yo jamás me olvide de ti (Lo decía con tristeza)

No me olvidaste pensé que eso era falso puesto que allá arriba esta tu prometida además, relena es maravillosa es dulce y de seguro se casa muy enamorada de ti no deberías de tener sentimientos hacia mi heero y lo sabes heero ahora si me disculpas debo irme fue un gusto volverte a ver que seas feliz con este matrimonio (Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejando a Alicia salir)

¡Alicia espera! (Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron)

Eres un desgraciado ji hoo no entiendes que todavía en el fondo yo todavía te amo as, pero te vas a casar además jamás sabrás que tuve un hijo tuyo pues relena no se lo merece as no sé qué hare dios mío lo único que quería era abrazarlo pero él se va a casar as ums, pero debo ser fuerte por mí y por Meath por una mejor vida

Alicia decidió que era mejor irse su hijo la estaba esperando mientras que ji hoo, llego a donde estaba relena, la vio allí sentada se veía hermosa sonrío aunque estaba herido de que Alicia no quisiera saber de él estaba decidido a contarle a relena lo que tuvo con Alicia pues ella se lo merecía pues ella le conto sobre milo al recordarlo le irvio la sangre de la nada algo llamo su atención en el cuello de relena descansaba un collar sencillo pero precioso tenía una lindísima concha pequeña pero hermosa y ji hoo le pregunto a relena.

De ¿Dónde sacaste eso relena? (Le señalo el collar)

Esto bueno es un regalo, lo encontré en mi cofre ayer (Se agarró el collar)

No me digas milo te lo regalo verdad

As si cuando tenía 9 años desde entonces ha estado conmigo, pero ¿Qué te pasa? Vienes de un humor horrible ¿Qué te paso? Tuviste un mal día (Le pregunto)

As perdóname relena es que no me gusta que uses cosas que te recuerden a ese sujeto, lo odio con toda mi alma y bueno relena hay algo que debemos de hablar

Ji hoo no debes sentir celos yo te amo lo sabes, lo que tuve con milo quedo en el pasado y tú sabes que eres mi presente y mi futuro de ¿Qué quieres hablar?

Siéntate de algo que no tuve el valor de contarte relena tú fuiste sincera conmigo, pero yo no eso me duele mi preciosa mariposa vengo hablarte de alguien que de seguro te asombraras es de Alicia

Relena abrió los ojos asombrada se alejó un poco de ji hoo ahora entendía la reacción de Alicia, al escuchar el nombre de su prometido el comenzó a relatarle sobre su relación con Alicia eso asombro bastante a relena pues jamás pensó en que Alicia fue alguna vez novia de ji hoo su prometido… Milo estaba en la oficina con el gerente principal del área de las finanzas de la empresa el señor Carlos Yojoshima quien lo había entrevistado se había asombrado de la capacidad de milo por sus tremendas respuesta de su hoja de vida y el señor Carlos llego a su conclusión rápidamente.

Sr. Milo afrodakis me ha asombrado sus grandes habilidades déjeme decirle, que en esta empresa necesitamos hombres asi no necesita hacer la prueba pues está contratado mañana empieza sus actividades

Muchas gracias Sr. Yojoshima ya vera que no arrepentirá (Le hace una reverencia se va)

Milo sonrió sin necesidad de hacer un periodo de prueba lo aceptaron pues era una persona de confianza y competente ser, financista le gustaba lo que hacía sabía que el Sr. Miliardo tenía razón tenía años sin saber de él quería visitarlo pero algo le decía que no fuera pues relena estaría no quería encontrarse con ella pero tampoco podía ser mal agradecido todo lo que él ha conseguido la mitad de sus estudios los costeo su padre y la otra mitad las costeo él y además de la maestría lo mínimo que tenía que hacer era agradecerle además tenía tantas cosas que contarle él era como un segundo padre para milo por suerte coralina le había dado la dirección es más lo haría visitar contarle todo lo que ha hecho pero lo haría mientras relena no estuviera en el departamento; relena estaba en shock por todo lo que ji hoo le había comentado de su relación con Alicia ella simplemente no podía creer lo que ji hoo le decía él estaba triste pues era una parte de su pasado además él quería tener esa confianza con relena pues ella se convertiría en su esposa además él la amaba ella merecía saber todo ji hoo vio como relena se paraba de la silla ella trataba de asimilar todo y él también se para le dice con tristeza.

Relena yo…

As ji hoo ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? (Se vira para encararlo)

Relena sentía que no era necesario tu eres mi presente y mi futuro

As pero justo dos meses antes de la boda Alicia viene ji hoo, ella trabajara aquí conmigo como mi compañera yo te conté sobre mi relación con milo es más tú fuiste testigo que a mis trece años tuve que pasar por una decepción amorosa as ji hoo y tú no te dignaste en contarme la verdad y lo peor de todo te pones celoso por un simple collar mientras yo nunca te armo una escena de celos (Sentía sus lágrimas caer de los ojos)

Sé que no fui honesto pero quiero que nuestra relación se base en confianza, amor y fidelidad

Eso es lo que dices tú mientras yo siempre te cuento todo, tu pocas veces me cuentas lo que haces ji hoo sabes lo que pienso que en el fondo todavía la quieres además no se algo me dice que el hijo de Alicia debe ser tuyo

¿Hijo? (Lo dice asombrado)

As si ji hoo Alicia tiene un hijo se llama Meath tiene 7 años, as me enseno las fotos creí que era por pura coincidencia pero no ese niño se parece a ti as ji hoo yo no me puedo casar con un hombre que no sabes lo que sientes y mucho menos no es honesto lo siento ji hoo pero me veo forzada a cancelar los preparativos de la boda hasta que no te decidas si resulta ser cierto que Meath puede ser tu hijo lo querré como si fuera el mío pero ahora lo único que quiero es estar sola te amo y tú también me amas a mí pero me amas lo suficiente para hacerme feliz ( Llorando desconsoladamente)

Relena yo te amo en verdad te amo pero ella formo parte de mi vida, as pero me acabas de decir algo que no puedo creer acaso es posible que ella tenga un hijo mío (También siente deseos de llorar al saber esa verdad)

No lo sé eso debes preguntárselo Alicia, pero a mí no me digas nada ji hoo mejor es que nos tomemos unas dos semanas para pensar con claridad adiós

Relena agarra su bolso se va ji hoo, fue tras ella no podía dejarla ir él amaba a relena pero también pensaba en Alicia, tenía que aclarar las cosas además de la posibilidad de que ese misterioso niño que habla relena fuera su hijo eso podría cambiar muchos las cosas ella camino hasta al ascensor pero él la agarró del brazo ella suelta con violencia le dice molesta.

¡No me toques! ¡Me escuchaste déjame empaz quiero estar sola! (entra al ascensor las puertas se cierran)

Ji hoo se quedó sorprendido por la actitud de relena jamás ella había actuado de esa manera, pero obvio que estaba herida pero ella necesitaba unos días para pensar pues estaba demasiado dolida apretó los puños con fuerza estaba confundido necesitaba pensar lo peor es que su abuela llegaba mañana a supuestamente a resolver este problema según ella iba a causar desgracia a la familia; Alicia vio con ternura a su hijo de 7 años la viva imagen de su padre aunque de piel morena y cabello enrulado era un americano-japonés el niño corrió abrazar a su madre le dice con inmensa ternura.

Mami , mama (Corre abrazar a su madre)

Hijito cariñito as no sabes cómo te extrañe mira la Stira. Relena te envía esto (Le ensena el obsequio)

Oh ella esta tan buena, cuando la podre ir a ver (Sonriendo con inocencia)

Pronto mi hijo mientras tanto vamos tenemos que ir a la casa ya que mañana empiezas las clases en el colegio

Si mama

Meath le agarro la mano a su madre ambos, se fueron mientras en el complejo de departamentos milo se paró frente a la puerta del pent-house el toco la puerta estaba nervioso tenia años que no veía al sr. Miliardo de la nada las grandes puertas del departamento se abrieron dejando ver a una de las 6 empleadas del departamento que al verlo enseguida se puso coqueta le dice.

Um en ¿Qué puedo ayudarlo?

¿Este es el pent-house de la familia peacreaft? (Cohibido al ver semejante empleada)

Asi es ¿Quién lo busca?

Milo afrodakis soy un amigo de la familia

Oh enserio pase (Se hace un lado para que pase)

Milo entro al pent-house quedo asombrado el departamento era el doble de grande que el suyo con decoraciones muy hermosas, algunos adornos japoneses en esas ve al Sr. Miliardo bajando las elegantes escaleras con unos documentos la empleada con voz neutra le dice.

Disculpe sr. Miliardo lo buscan

Visitas oh bueno… ¿Milo? (Dice asombrado)

Hola sr. Miliardo ¿Cómo esta tanto tiempo?

Pero si eres tu hijo, pero mírate te has vuelto en todo un hombre

Miliardo inmediatamente bajo las escaleras, inmediatamente abrazo a milo este le devolvió el gesto invito a milo a sentarse y a que le contara como la había pasado estos años en la universidad y milo sonrió mientras le contaba todo; relena sentía su corazón partido ella que había sido honesta y fiel recién se enteraba que su compañera fue el amor del pasado de ji hoo además de que había posibilidades de que Meath fuera hijo de ji hoo se secó las lágrimas justamente dos meses a la boda lo peor de todo le hace escenas de celos por el simple hecho que estaba usando el collar que milo le regalo cuando ella tenía 9 años de edad ella se agarró el collar ella podía recordar el día que milo se lo dio.

Relena de 9 años estaba sentada a las orillas del rio limpiando sus botas pues había ido con milo, a unos terrenos un poco accidentados y terminaron sucios de a pies y cabeza de la nada ve a milo llegar y esta relena le dice sonriendo.

Oye a ¿Dónde te habías ido? (Pregunto relena)

Bueno fui a buscar algo relena a pesar de que eres una mocosa insolente, me caes bien y te quiero quería darte esto (Le ensena un collar con una concha pequeña)

As pero que hermoso, es una concha de mar más hermosa gracias milo (Lo abraza lo besa)

De nada ven para ponértelo (Dice milo)

Está muy bonita es el mejor regalo que me ha hecho, gracias

Eso es para que sepas que eres mi hermana menor la que siempre quise tener, relena espero que nunca te lo quites

No jamás lo hare y gracias

Relena sintió las lágrimas caerle de los ojos ese día fue muy pero muy especial para ella, ya que ese día milo le había regalado algo que era un tesoro para ella siempre lo llevo puesto pero después de ese día tan triste ella se lo quito iba a botarlo pero le peso el corazón, pues ese era un hermoso recuerdo no se merecía tirarlo por ahí como si nada llego hasta la puerta de su pent-house, abrió las puertas se secó las lágrimas cuando ella alzo la vista no podía permitir que su padre la viera asi entro cerró la puerta se dirigió a la sala de estar para encontrarse con la sorpresa de su vida después de 8 años de no verlo; Allí estaba milo sonriendo observando los múltiples recuadros de relena se veía hermosa en todos, los recuadros que salía especialmente el reciente que salía con su prometido se veía hermosísima milo quedo deslumbrado al ver lo mucho que relena había cambiado se veía bellísima su cuerpo había cambiado por fin había adquirido la madurez adquiriendo una sensual e inocente figura que milo redibujo con sus dedos parecía una ninfa griega, sus facciones se volvieron angelicales y se veía más madura que aún conservaba ese aire de inocencia pero lo que no había cambiado eran sus hermosos ojos esmeralda tan bellos tan inocentes milo sonriendo si calculaba bien relena debería tener 18 años y miliardo le dice sonriendo.

Relena se ha vuelto bellísima con los anos, debiste verla cuando cumplió 15 años

Lo sé en verdad se bellísima ya no es la mocosa insolente que yo cuidaba (Nostálgico recordando esos días)

Asi es estoy tan feliz de verte hijo además estoy muy orgulloso de ti

Milo sonríe de la nada miliardo se para se encuentra con su hija relena que estaba rígida y tenía los ojos saltones el preocupado le pregunta.

Relena hija llegaste ¿Pero qué te paso? (Se acercó a su hija que estaba rígida)

Milo sintió que se le salía el alma del cuerpo se volteo a ver se paró para encontrarse con relena, que tenía grandes lágrimas en sus ojos el quedo paralizado estaba más bella que nunca y además usaba el collar de concha que él le había regalado cuando él tenía 16 años y ella 9 solo pudo murmurar.

Relena

Milo (Se le salían las lágrimas)

Ambos cruzaron miradas después de 8 años de no verse.

**Capitulo N3 **

Después de 8 años el por causas del destino milo y relena vuelven a reencontrarse para milo fue como ver a su dulce ángel cual sufrió por tantos años, en verdad había cambiado ya no era la mocosa insolente se había convertido en toda una mujer pero una que lo miraba con tristeza, dolor y odio el sabia las causas estaba seguro que el padre de ella también sabia pero no le quiso reclamar nada ella se acercó a él para mirarlo fijamente no entendía su actitud el que le pasaba a ella pero de la nada sintió un reflejo golpearle la cara se devolvió sorprendido relena le había metido una garnatada y dolida le pregunta.

As ¿Qué haces aquí en mi casa? Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí, es increíble aquel día en la torre me dijiste cosas horribles me dijiste que ya no querías que fuéramos hermanos y te lamentabas el ser mi guardián en la finca as que no querías saber nada de mí y es increíble me hiciste pasar el dolor más grande de mi vida y ahora después de 8 años te encuentro hablando como si nada con mi padre o es que acaso no tienes orgullo milo (Lloraba desconsoladamente mientras le recrimina)

Yo… relena as es cierto que te dije esas cosas pero no sabes, lo difícil que fueron estos 8 años para mí al no tenerte en mi vida y a mi lado relena fueron demasiados difíciles para mi

Tu no crees que también fue difícil para mí, vete de mi casa ahora de nuestras vidas no sé qué hayas venido y si estas en Japón te quiero fuera de mí casa y de mi vida no quiero saber nada de ti me escuchaste vete (Le grita molesta)

¡Relena hija que son esos modales! No puedes largarlo asi vino a visitarnos (Molesto por la actitud de su hija)

Papa él fue el causante del dolor más grande de mi vida milo, yo te amaba no como un guardián como a un hermano te amaba más que eso as yo te amaba como un hombre pero tú me rechazaste diciendo que no sentías nada por mi as

Relena yo debo de eso quería hablarte (Dice milo tratando de calmar a relena)

¡No tengo de que hablar contigo me escuchaste déjame empaz! (se va corriendo sube a su alcoba detrás de ella fue coralina)

Yo no debo estar aquí de verdad

No milo vamos a hablar no creas que no me dolió lo que le hiciste a mi hija, milo me gustaría saber ¿Por qué tomaste esa decisión? Hablemos pero no aquí me duele que mi hija sufra algo me dice que ji hoo y ella tuvieron problemas

Entiendo está bien

Ambos deshicieron salir a la terraza del pent-house para hablar más cómodamente mientras, que en la habitación de relena ella se encerró comenzó a tirar todo había tenido un día terrible primero se enteraba que Alicia su compañera de consultorio resulto ser parte del pasado amoroso de su prometido y ahora en dos meses, además de que hubieran posibilidades de que el hijo de ella fuera de ji hoo y además de que milo aparecía después de 8 años estaba destrozada no sabía que hacer coralina entro la abrazo relena se echó a llorar sabía que su amiga iba a sufrir bastante pues las cartas se lo habían dicho además le había comentado sus preocupaciones a una de las mejores amigas de relena y ella Claudia ella dijo que volaría enseguida ella se lo contó a karoline ellas acordaron que vendrían ellas sabían que ante mano que esta relación no terminaría bien por la familia ji hoo y también les conto que milo estaba en Japón cosa que asombro a ambas decidieron que hablarían con relena de eso además debían de poner a chailing al tanto de todo … ji hoo estaba confundido no sabía que hacer le dolió ver a su mariposa llorar, sabía que relena no quería hablar con él es verdad ella le había sido sincera en la relación mientras que él había sido mentiroso y ahora Alicia aparecía y quedo preocupado si su familia se enteraba que tenía un hijo fuera del matrimonio sabía que su abuela siempre buscaba la excusa perfecta para atormentarlo ahora no solo estaba en problemas debía proteger a relena de su abuela eso lo llevo a una triste decisión tendría que cancelar la boda destrozando por completo a relena apretó los puños con de la nada sintió alguien hablándole por detrás.

Esto se pudo haber evitado si te hubieras comprometido con la hija de Young, pero no rompiste las tradiciones comprometiéndote con una extranjera esto lo debo evitar para caer en la deshonra

No te metas abuela no tienes vida propia, déjame hacer mi vida y deja de entrometerte en lo que no te concierne tus narices

Como te atreves a ofenderme tus padres, no te ensenaron respeto a los mayores (Se molestó la anciana de 89 años)

Me vale un bledo el honor y el respeto que te merezcas abuela ambos sabemos aquí la clase de persona, que eres ojala que me perdone dios te mueras asi no jodes a la familia y especialmente a mi madre por esa misma razón tu hijo que es mi padre no quiere saber nada de ti (Le dice con desafianza)

No te atrevas a hablarme de esa manera me escuchaste eres un irrespetuoso, jamás me vuelvas a faltar el respeto no creas que no séqué tienes una mujer negra que mika dice que tiene un hijo tuyo y además te casas con una europea nacida en los estados unidos que es lo que tienes en la cabeza quieres matar a tu padre de un infarto cuando se entere

Ya veo mika te fue con el cuento ¿Qué quieres? Si vienes a ponerme un ultimátum te vengo a dar una noticia no te escuchare

As eso crees Alicia no me interesa ya que ella no quiere saber nada de ti, además ella ya tiene un pretendiente aunque no lo quiera aceptar pero relena esa chiquilla entrometida la sacare de mi vista

¡No toques a mi mariposa! Si le tocas uno de sus delicados pelos te juro por dios, que no respondo (Se puso enfrente de ella para enfrentarla)

Eres un mal agradecido pero esto no se queda asi me oíste ji hoo, no se queda asi

La anciana agarro su bolso, se fue dejando a ji hoo molesto estaba harto de que su abuela se metiera en su vida ahora tenía que hablar con Alicia y resolver ese problema además si era cierto que ella tenía un hijo de él quería conocerlo y además lo reconocería con su apellido frente a la familia les gustara o no ahora su misión era ordenar su cabeza y sentimientos especialmente proteger a relena pero ahora debía hablar con Alicia se estremeció al recordarla tantos años que habían pasado que no se veían ahora ella aparecía además había posibilidades que ese hijo que relena decía pudiera ser suyo tenía que averiguarlo de algún modo… Suzume llego al elegante pent-house cuando le abrieron la puerta dos sirvientes la recibieron he hicieron una reverencia al verla entra ella simplemente los ignoro pregunto por su hijo hao le indicaron que estaba en su lo encontró en la sala tomando sake (vino con arroz), mientras observaba una foto de ji hoo y de niños una de las sirvientas reverencia le dice.

Sr. Yuy su madre está aquí desea hablar con usted

Muchas gracias ayumi puedes retirarte

La sirvienta hace una reverencia se va dejando a Suzume con hao su hijo, ella enseguida encaro a su hijo le dice de manera autoritaria.

Me gustaría saber si sabes lo que ico tu hijo

De casare con relena lo sé, no veo cual es el problema madre ella es su felicidad asi que no veo cual es el problema ya no estamos en esos tiempos de tradicionalismo mama lo sabes

No es eso hijo es algo grave que puede hacer que la familia caiga en desgracia mika, me conto que Alicia la ex novia de él tiene un hijo puedes creerlo un hijo con la negra esa

Inmediatamente el papa de ji hoo se paró al escuchar tal afirmación, no lo podía creer su hijo jamás cometería tal atrocidad que desonhara a la familia peor aún que pudiera destruirle la vida a relena enseguida se puso a la defensiva.

Ji hoo jamás haría tal atrocidad que arruinara el apellido yuy, lo sabes madre '(la miraba taladrando una respuesta)

Ah eso dices mira estas fotos, que me envió el investigador no permitiré que ese niño ni ella y mucho menos relena entren a la familia (tirando una carpeta amarilla)

Si lo que dices es verdad cosa que no creo además no te atrevas acercarte a relena ella es como hija me escuchaste (Agarra la carpeta)

Eso lo veremos si tu padre viviera esto no pasaría

Sabes bien mejor que yo que mi padre deseaba, que nos casáramos con las personas que nosotros amábamos y escogimos estoy seguro que el amor de relena y ji hoo superara

Eso es lo que tú crees yo no lo permitiré otra cosa deberías de vigilar más a mika, no vaya a hacer que un día de estos te salga en cinta '' **con esas citas con las que ella va'' **(chasqueando los dedos)

Yo sécómo cuidar a mi hija me escuchaste

Jum

Al terminar de decir eso suzumi se va dejando a su hijo molesto, abriendo la carpeta que ella tiro en la mesa tenía que comprobar lo que dijo su madre era verdad… miliardo invita a milo a sentarse sabia de ante mano los sentimientos de milo hacia su hija aun recordaba el día que ji hoo trajo a relena de 13 años de edad envuelta en un mar de lágrimasella le conto lo que paso sabía que milo ocultaba algo y entonces poso su mirada en la de milo mientras le entrega su te.

Milo a mí no me engañas sé que en el fondo te duele, que mi hija se haya comprometido sé que esa garnatada es una muestra milo ¿Por qué tomaste esa decisión? No entiendo (Encarándolo)

Usted jamás lo entendería yo veía para ese entonces a relena como una hermana, yo era su guardián las cosas eran normales hasta que ella entro a la adolescencia imagínese cuando ella entro tenía 11 años la comenzó a ver de esa manera como una mujer pero jamás podríamos tener algo yo era 8 años mayor que ella y además era el simple hijo de un administrador de finca

Eso que importa milo relena es humilde en ese sentido, sabes cómo es ella inclusive ni siquiera me dejo ayudarla a costear su consultorio ella misma lo costeo con los ahorros de toda su vida en ese sentido te equivocaste milo no entiendo, aun estas a tiempo puedes remediar lo que hiciste

Eso es a lo que vine además de trabajar, pero siento que relena me las pondrá difícil además de ji hoo (Aprieta los puños con fuerza)

As ji hoo a pesar de que lo quiero como a un hijo siento, que no es lo suficientemente fuerte ese amor que ellos se sienten como para estar juntos aún recuerdo esos dijes que se dieron

¿Dijes? (Pregunto milo)

Asi es son unos dijes, en forma de pesa según me conto relena dice que ese dije tiene el don de tener a las parejas juntas dicen que cuando cada uno lo tenga nunca se separaran

Entiendo (dolido por las palabras de miliardo)

Milo tienes mi permiso lucha por el amor de relena, sé que la amas debiste sufrir un infierno sin ella

No se imagina lo difícil que ha sido para mí me odio cada díamás haberla separado de mi lado as, me tengo que ir debo ver algunos detalles de mi departamento nos veremos mañana (Se levanta le estrecha la mano)

Piensa en lo que te dije

Lo hare

Milo ico una reverencia entonces se fue miliardo sabía que para milo sería un camino difícil, pues relena no estaba dispuesta a ceder, pero desea con todo su corazón que relena perdonara a milo recordó que relena estaba llorando en su habitación tenía que ver a su hija preguntarle qué le ocurría; relena estaba viendo el collar que ella y ji hoo habían comprado hace dos años se habían jurado con esos collares amor eterno ella lo apretó con fuerza comenzó a llorar más fuerte de la nada ella ve su teléfono que estaba a lado de la cama cuando lo prendió vio 11 llamadas perdidas de ji hoo ella tiro el teléfono al sillón pues no quería hablar con él en estos momentos quería estar sola maldecía haberse reencontrado con milo después de 8 años esos sentimientos que su corazón trataba de reprimir volvieron a salir a la luz sentimientos de amor y de odio apretó el collar que ji hoo le dio además observo el que milo le había regalado cuando ella tenía 9 años de edad, de la nada la puerta de su habitación se abrió dejando a ver a coralina detrás de ella estaba su padre ella al verlo se puso rígida se paró le dice a su padre de manera cortante.

¿Por qué él estaba aquí papa? ¿Qué era lo que quería? Papa responde (lo miraba de manera desafiante)

Relena milo vino a visitarnos, él ahora se trasladó a Japón además fue coralina la que me conto, además relena sé que estas dolida por lo que paso hace 8 años atrás pero debes entender la situación

¿Qué situación papa? As que él me dijo cosas terribles, después de 8 años viene a molestarnos no entiendo no quiero ni saber del milo me destruyo la vida todas mis ilusiones de niña jamás le perdonare eso me escuchaste (Lloraba desconsoladamente)

Relena hija sé que estas sufriendo el solo vino a visitarnos para saber cómo estábamos, llevaba casi 9 años sin acercarnos relena por favor no puedes tenerle odio y resentimiento a milo toda tu vida yo sé que debajo de ese odio todavía queda ese amor inocente que le tenías relena sé que todavía amas a milo y no me lo niegues hija (encarando a su hija)

Eso no es verdad yo amo a ji hoo, deje de querer a milo hace tiempo, asi que no hay ningún sentimiento en mi corazón precisamenteéltenía que aparecer después de 9 años justamente a dos meses de casarme con ji hoo y que precisamente tuve problemas con el

Relena (le reprendió coralina)

¿Qué te ico ji hoo? Relena habla sabes que puedes hablar conmigo lo que sea

Relena guardo silencio unos minutos no quería echarle sus problemas, a su padre pero no podía evitarlo era demasiado joven no podía ocultarlo sin más poder se echó al llanto de nuevo.

As ji hoo no fue sincero con nuestra relación yo le conté de mi pasado, pero él no se dignó ni siquiera contarme sobre Alicia que fue su novia oficial en Inglaterra antes de conocerme y bueno aparentemente ella aparece igual después de tanto tiempo lo peor ella tiene un hijo que se parece a ji hoo es como verlo a élas no séqué hacer yo le fui honesta con mis sentimientos para que me hiciera esto

Se lo advertí le dije que no te hiciera llorar, pero veo que no entendió relena hija ya no llores no me gusta verte sufrir en verdad no me gusta

As pero peor aún porque milo tenía que aparecer después de tantos años as

Sin aguantar más relena se sentó en la cama a llorar su padre se sentó a consolarla, mientras que coralina tenia sentimientos encontrados sabía que las cartas le habían descifrado esto pero no sabía con certeza si realmente si era la aparición de milo o el pasado amoroso de ji hoo que tenía a relena asi de la nada algo la saca de sus pensamientos era su teléfono celular lo abrió vio que karoline una de las mejores amigas de relena y ella estaba llamando ella salió de la habitación contesto diciendo.

Hola karoline

Hola coralina llamaba para que me siguieras platicando los problemas de relena, esto no me está gustando (seria)

Menos a mí karoline as sabes que ayer las cartas se computaron de la manera más rara me indicaron a milo y a ji hoo la balanza ósea la balanza del amor, as cuanto crees que relena ame a ji hoo

Estoy segura que relena todavía ama profundamente a milo, de eso no lo dudes pero ella lo niega sé que todavía le duele lo que paso hace tiempo, pero sé que ella también a ji hoo pero no lo sé relena esta confundida eso es lo que pasa

No solo eso milo está dispuesto a volver a reconquistar a relena pero yo lo veo, duro relena se muestra inflexible frente a él, se las pondrá realmente difícil (se preocupó por la actitud de su amiga)

As mira ya esta noche cojera el vuelo a Japón, para que le digas a relena y dime ¿Los preparativos de la boda se cancelaron?

Por ahora no el resto te lo cuento, cuando llegues a Japón te cuento el resto de los detalles

De acuerdo (sonríe mientras cierra el teléfono)

Coralina se sintió acorralada sabía que su amiga estaba pasando por un momento difícil, pero tenía que consultar las cartas además de ir a visitar a milo para hablar con el recientemente debían ponerse al día y además debía de aclarar unas cosas con el pero ahora relena la necesitaba en estos momentos; ji hoo había llegado a uno complejos de departamentos vio que la dirección era el edificio era lindísimo parecido al que él solía vivir cuando era niño entro al vestíbulo y fue a Recepcion donde estaba una joven que estaba respondiendo unas llamadas él dice.

Buenas tardes (se acerca a la joven)

Buenas tardes en que puedo ayudarle

Disculpe en ¿Qué piso vive Alicia McQueen? (ensenando el papel)

Lo busca

Un conocido de ella

Oh ella vive en el piso 9, espere un minuto (agarra un teléfono para marcar al departamento de Alicia)

La secretaria marco a la residencia de los McQueen y Alicia contesto diciendo.

Si aya

Disculpe Sra. McQueen le vengo a informar que aquí en el vestíbulo, hay alguien que la vino a buscar

¿Quién me busca?

Espere un minuto disculpe joven me puede decir su nombre

Ji hoo yuy (dice)

Gracias es un joven que se llama ji hoo yuy

Se queda paralizada al escuchar el nombre de ji hoo automáticamente, se vira para ver a su hijo colorear uno de sus libros ella se viro le dice a la recepcionista.

As dígale que no estoy, que no puedo atender en estos momentos (nerviosa)

Oh bueno está bien, en estos momentos ella no puede atenderlo tendrá que venir otro día

Oh bueno está bien gracia (hace una reverencia)

Ji hoo sale del vestíbulo era obvio que Alicia lo estaba evitando, después de todo ella no quería saber nada de él no la culpaba recordó que tenía que pasar por una floristería tenía que comprarle flores a un su mariposa pues no le gustaba que ella estuviera enojada con él y asi que camino hasta la floristería más cercana para comprarle un hermoso ramo de rosas vio una hermosa floristería entro vio a la encargada al verlo la muchacha sonríe.

Buenas tardes viene por un ramo de rosas (sonriendo)

Asi es para mí prometida quiero el más grande, acompañado de este mensaje que le voy a escribir y aquí le voy a dar la dirección (escribiendo el mensaje y la dirección en un papel)

Oh está bien

Gracias

Ji hoo hace una reverencia se va... Milo se sintió su corazón partirle en dos relena lo odiaba estaba seguro de ella, se maldecía aquella niña que el molestaba diciéndole mocosa insolente ahora lo odiaba el la amaba como una mujer verla después de 8 años al verla estaba bellísima sintió en esos momentos el impulso de besarla pero ella no se dejaría, pues ella que no quería saber nada de él se odiaba quería arrancarse el corazón pues estos 8 años sin relena a lado fueron difíciles había salido con centenares de mujeres y había tenido aventuras con ellas en la universidad pero ninguna podía hacer que olvidara la necesidad de tener el inocente y tierno cariño que relena le brindaba pero de todas formas ella tenía 13 años y él era un joven de 18 años ya había experimentado muchas cosas que hacen los adolescentes de su edad e inclusive las relaciones sexuales él no podía tener ese tipo de relaciones con relena puesto que era una niña no tenía que reconquistarla esta vez se casaría con ella la amaba demasiado más que a su propia vida salió del vestíbulo observo el cielo se dice deprimido.

Relena no te perderé te voy a recuperar, te juro que lo hare

Milo suspiro sabía que sería un largo camino para recuperar a relena, una hora más tarde el repartidor de la floristería que ji hoo asistió llego con el hermoso ramo de flores toco el timbre las puertas del pent-house se abrieron dejando ver a una de las empleadas él le pide que firme ella lo hace, recibe las flores en esa relena bajaba tenía los ojos muy rojos de tanto llorar ve una de las empleadas entrando con un hermoso ramo de flores y un osito de peluche ella le pregunta a la sirvienta.

¿Quién mando eso? (Se acerca a la sirvienta)

No lo sé al aparecer su prometido las envió (le ensena la nota)

Gracias déjame leer la nota

Relena abre la nota la lee y esa nota dice.

**Relena:**

**Perdóname por no haber sido sincero mi mariposa no me gusta que estés enojada, conmigo prometo explicarte las cosas te amo y lo sabes te lo suplico relena te amo no me dejes con esta frustración y dolor te lo suplico espero que pronto me llames no quiero que esto afecte nuestra relación y además los preparativos para nuestro más importante en nuestras vidas. **

Relena sintió grandes ganas de llorar a ver el hermoso ramo de rosas e inclusive el peluche al verlo sintió dolor ella no podía perdonarle la falta de fidelidad y confianza en su relación ella puso el osito en el sillón y rompió la nota no quería saber nada de ji hoo no era justo que ella era honesta en su relación y el no el simplemente se lo oculto no le pareció justo sintió las lágrimas caerle de los ojos de nuevo se fue a la cocina entro paso por un espejo vio el collar el collar de ambos uno que ji hoo le dio hace dos años y otro que lo tenía desde los nueve años aun recordaba ese día que milo le había dado el collar una lagrima solitaria bajo de su ojo milo ese nombre representaba muchas cosas en su vida tantas que no entendía porque él había regresado después de 8 años fue a servirse un vaso con agua cuando abrió la refrigeradora ella saco un poco de agua se sirvió se sentó se puso a pensar en sus recuerdos ella a pesar de los anos ella no se había olvidado de milo pues a pesar de los anos él era su guardián ellos pasaron muchos momentos juntos e inclusive recordó cuando ella tenía 12 años y el 17 en la llevo a montar a caballo ese día una de las tantas aventuras de él la había ido a buscar aun recordaba su nombre paulina la hija del dueño de la finca vecina lo recordaba como si fuera ayer…

Ambos estaban montados en el caballo de milo Antares, cuando vieron a otro caballo acercarse al verlo milo soltó un aire de molestia, ella se mostró confundida no entendía ¿Por qué él se ponía asi? Cuando vieron que la muchacha se acercó vio a relena con desprecio cosa que ella se estremeció y ella le dice.

Ya veo por qué no me fuiste a buscar estabas con esta mocosa, claro desde cuando andas con mujeres menores que tu milo

Cierra el pico no te permito que ofendas a relena, ella es mi hermanita menor asi que mejor que te vayas por donde viniste

Ósea que lo de nosotros solo fue una aventura está bien milo, ojala que te arrepientas y en cuanto a ti mocosa, eres demasiado joven para andar con muchachos mayores que tú además eres espantosa no tienes ni la mitad de la belleza que tengo yo

Relena sintió su corazón estremecerse por su parte milo, se molestó le dijo a paulina lo siguiente.

Y ¿Tu? Eres más fea para que sepas no eres nada bella, eres horrible no despiertas pasión además relena es más bella que tu asi que mírala bien su belleza es superior a la tuya ni siquiera le llegas a las rodillas

Paulina se molestó bastante galopo lejos de ellos, relena se asombró el cómo milo la describió lo hacía como si estuviera seguro que ella era mucho más bella que paulina aunque todavía le faltaba mucho, pues apenas tenía doce años de edad… relena suspiro no podía seguir pensando en él y con ji hoo arreglaría las cosas después pero por ahora ella quería estar sola pues lo necesitaba ella seguiría adelante pues mañana era la inauguración de su consultorio tenía que estar bien.

**Capitulo N4 **

A la mañana siguiente relena se despertó temprano tenía que arreglarse pues hoy era otro día importante en su vida comenzaba a laboral como psicóloga en Japón, se bañó y comenzó a arreglarse se puso un vestido negro sin mangas con escote en v y zapatos turquesa, completando la vestimenta unos zarcillos sencillos y se colocó ambos collares se maquillo ligero pues recordó las palabras de milo era cierto ella no necesitaba mucho pues su belleza era natural, ella se maquillo natural se arregló el cabello se ico una hermosa trenza de un lado de la nada la puerta de su habitación se abrió dejando ver a su padre quien sonrió al verla le dice con infinita ternura,.

Te ves hermosísima hija, ese vestido te acentúa muy bien (Le aprieta las manos con ternura)

Gracias papa quiero lucir bien para mis pacientes, además as quizás ji hoo vaya pero de todas formas sigo enfadada con el pero al que no quiero ver ni en pintura es a milo que ni se le ocurra aparecerse por el consultorio

Relena no digas eso, de todas formas él fue tu guardián y lo consideraste como a un hermano

Pero aun asi eso quedo en el pasado como la relena que tenía muchas ilusiones con él, papa ya crecí y madure ahora estoy en una etapa importante en mi vida pero eso quedo en el pasado papa

Relena por favor, está bien no diré nada vamos que te esperan tus pacientes (Le ofrece la mano ella sonríe)

Relena sonrió con dulzura ella la acepto con dulzura ambos salieron de la casa, hoy era un día importante en la vida de relena hoy empezaba su primer día como psicóloga; milo estaba arreglándose la corbata hoy era su primer día de trabajo tenía que estar impecable esperaba que por lo menos para la hora del almuerzo alcanzara llegar a la inauguración del consultorio de relena quería verla en su gran momento no podía dejar pasar ese momento pero sabía que se encontraría con ji hoo el prometido de relena sabía que tendría problemas con el cogió su maletín hoy le esperaban muchas cosas que ver y asi poder ver el estado financiero del consorcio; ji hoo por su parte estaba arreglando el saco cancelo todas sus citas con el consorcio de arquitectos pues trataría de hablar con relena pues ella estaba demasiado molesta y herida con él tenía que arreglar las cosas en la amaba además estaba Alicia y posiblemente conocería a su hijo se estremecía al recordarlo pero tenía que salir de dudas con hoy.

Alicia también se estaba arreglando para su primer díaen el consultorio se colocó el collar de perlas pues, tenía que lucir bien sabía que ji hoo iría ella no quería verlo no quería saber del pero no podía hacer nada para evitar eso pues era el prometido de relena y era natural que asistiera se puso labial rojo que combino muy bien con su maquillaje ella realmente lucia bellísima pues la presentación era muy importante pues esa era su carta de presentación ella se levanto fue a la sala donde estaba su hijo de 7 años de edad que estaba arreglando su corbata solo y ella sonrió con ternura.

Vaya te estas arreglando la corbata solo (sonrió con dulzura)

Si mama ya estoy grande, además ya me puedo valer por mí mismo además quiero conocer a la Stira relena es muy bella la vi en los periódicos de Japón es muy bella ese señor ji hoo es muy afortunado

Alicia se mordió los labios el niño no sabía que se hombre era su padre, pero jamás debía saberlo por respeto a relena ya que ella era la prometida, del padre de su hijo pero sabía ante mano que ella amaría a ji hoo pues ella era una muchacha dulce, inteligente y sensible ella no merecía eso pero ya no había vuelta atrás tenía que llevar a su hijo y ella le dice con ternura.

Nos vamos (Le ofreció el brazo a su hijo)

Si mama nos vamos además te ves muy bonita (Aceptando el brazo de ella)

Gracias hijo

De nada pues además serás la más bonita en ese lugar

Alicia sonrió ante la inocencia de su hijo pues él decía que siempre ella era la más bella de todas; En el complejo de oficinas uno más lujosos de Japón en el piso 34 donde estaba el consultorio de relena varias personas y pacientes, muchos conocidos de relena y contactos de Alicia entre ellas estaban coralina las tres mejores amigas de relena la primera era karoline una sensual y bella muchacha negra de 18 años igual de estatura media (1,67 m), sensual figura, piel negra y tersa, facciones finas tenía el cabello negro liso con algunas puntas onduladas sus ojos eran pardos como los de una gata vestía elegantemente con un vestido rojo strapplet, mientras que Claudia gusernburgo de origen alemán era toda una bomba con sus 17 años de edad estaba prontamente a cumplir los 18 años de edad ella era muy guapa y simpática de estatura baja (1,56 m), blanca, de cabello rubio cenizo claro liso partido a la mitad, de facciones sensuales Claudia era muy bella vestía al último grito de la moda y la última era chailing de origen 9oreano era una asiática muy bella con 18 años de edad, ella era alta (1,68 m), blanca, de cabello rozijo como el de un zorro liso con una ola a un lado, su belleza era igual a la de tiffany de un grupo coreano vestía sencillamente igual que relena ambas estaba esperando a coralina y a relena de la nada las puertas del consultorio se abrieron dejando ver a relena acompañada de su padre varios aplausos seguido de Alicia con su hijo relena y Alicia se acercaron ambas cogieron unas copas de shampanee y dijeron.

Estamos agradecidas de que hayan venido, de verdad para mí esto es importante ya que esto fue un trabajo arduo pues estudie la carrera a fondo para convertirme en una buena psicóloga espero que depositen su confianza en nuestra manos capaces (dijo relena con ternura)

Además estamos abiertos a atender todo tipo de personas especialmente niños, los esperamos con los brazos abiertos salud (dice Alicia)

Salud (dijeron todos los presentes)

Gracias de verdad disfruten de la fiesta

Todos asintieron relena sonrió con dulzura corrió abrazar a sus cuatro mejores amigas que se reunían después de un ano todas abrazaron a relena con fuerza y ternura, relena se soltó de ellas les dice con ternura.

Chicas las extrañe demasiado (sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas)

Nosotras también te extrañamos relena, pero a la vez debemos ponernos al día además hay algunos asuntos que debemos hablar relena ( le dice chailing)

Chailing no seas imprudente (le dice karoline)

Lo siento karoline pero estoy preocupada

Bueno olvidemos los que nos dijo coralina, hoy es el momento más importante en la vida de relena no podemos ponernos analizar las cosas bueno relena estoy feliz, de verdad valió los ahorros de toda la vida ¿eh? ( dice Claudia de manera picara)

Lo dice alguien que jamás ahorra (sonríe coralina)

Hey eso fue conspiración coralina (frunce el ceño)

Chicas ya estoy tan feliz no saben cuánto las necesitaba de verdad (sintió deseos de llorar)

No llores relena mejor hablamos de lo que ya sabes después (le dice chailing tratando de calmarla)

Está bien

De nuevo las 5 se volvieron abrazar, en esas llega ji hoo vio deslumbrado como el consultorio de relena había quedado en verdad ella se esmero sonrió esa era su prometida la busco con la mirada pero se encontró Alicia atendiendo a unos invitados se veía muy sensual y guapa cosa que no paso de adpersicibido de ji hoo pues no había perdido ese encanto que ella tenía pero cuando se viro quedo paralizado a la vez enamorado relena se veía extremadamente bella y sensual nunca la había visto tan bella y sensual relena siempre se caracterizó por ser sencilla al vestirse pero definitivamente relena se lució cosa que a ji hoo le encanto el vestido negro que acentuaba sus curvas además de su belleza ji hoo quedo enamorado al verla de la nada vio que un niño que 7 años se acercaba a relena lo que lo asombro fue que ese niño se parecía bastante a él y vio que relena aceptaba su mano para bailar escucho lo que el niño le dijo.

Stira relena se ve muy bonita hoy pero mi mama es más bonita que usted (sonríe inocentemente)

Lo sé además tu estas muy guapo

Gracias Stira relena, usted tiene un prometido muy guapo, debe sentirse orgullosa

(siente su corazón estremecerse, al recordar a ji hoo) As si Meath asi es, estaré en dos meses de mi boda con el me alegro que pienses esas cosas de ji hoo Meath de verdad

Me gustaría conocerlo el vino ¿verdad? (sonríe)

No lo sé tuvimos una pelea ayer no se si vino

Que mal (bajo la mirada)

No relena aquí estoy (Se para en frente de ellos dos)

Relena se voltea a ver se asombra a ver a ji hoo en frente de ella, después de la pelea que tuvieron ayer por Alicia y su relación, las posibilidades que Meath sea su hijo la habían puesto mal además de que milo estaba en Japón, ella se le quedo de la nada de sus ojos se derramaron lagrimas ella aún estaba dolida por la situación que estaban pasando entre ellos dos Meath se les quedo viendo confundido sin saber que le pasa a relena lejos de allí Alicia vio que si hijo estaba cerca de su padre y de relena corrió entonces se puso delante de él asombrándolo al inclusive a los invitados chailing y el resto sabían que significaba problemas entonces relena toma el valor para encarar a ambos necesitaba respuestas asi que ella se vira a los invitados le dices.

Disculpen damas y caballeros sucede que tengo que atender unos pequeños problemas, con mi colega Alicia asi que sigan disfrutando la velada (hace una reverencia)

Mama ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué dijo eso?

Hijo puedes ir a jugar con el resto de los niños unos momentos mama debe hablar, unos asuntos de trabajo

Está bien

Meath se va dejando a los tres relena los invita ir a su oficina, abre las puertas corredizas ambos entraron ella cerró la puerta encaro a ambos con lágrimas en los ojos necesitaba saber todo.

Ums ya estamos los tres solo necesito que me digan cómo fue su relación, as necesito saber la verdad especialmente de ji hoo pues no me puedo casar contigo y eso tampoco resolvería nuestros problemas (se le caían las lágrimas)

Relena ¿Por qué nos pides ese tipo de explicaciones?

¿Relena? (Dice Alicia asombrada)\

Porque las pido pues aquí hay un hijo de por medio además sentimientos ji hoo, yo te fui honesta tu me encontraste en un parque llorando en una tarde lluviosa, cuando milo le hirió de corazón me ayudaste a seguir adelante a cumplir mis sueños y especialmente fuiste mi segunda ilusión todo marchaba bien entre nosotros ji hoo estaba feliz pero a la vez extrañaba a milo pero eso quedo en el pasado ahora mi verdadera pregunta para ti ji hoo y para Alicia ahora te pregunto es verdad ¿Qué Meath es hijo de ji hoo?

Relena no me obligues a hablar, no sabes lo que estás haciendo (se molesta por la actitud de relena)

Pero no crees que tu hijo merece saber la verdad, además de heero o ji hoo, as son 7 años Alicia después de este resultado nos seguiremos hablando querré a tu hijo como si fuera el mío Alicia (lloraba desconsoladamente)

As relena, no pienso hablar esto es una conspiración relena, sé que estas dolida lo siento mucho de verdad pero créeme tú no sabes…

¡Habla Alicia! ( se enoja relena)

Alicia se asombra por la actitud de relena ella jamás actuaba de esa manera, pero sabía que ella estaba mal entonces sintió deseos de llorar ya no podía más entonces comenzó a hablar.

Si es verdad ji hoo después de que termínanos ese día me entere, que estaba embarazada estaba muy dolida para llamarte asi que regrese a estados unidos tendría a mi bebe me esforcé para seguir adelante, sin ti pero fue demasiado difícil y nueve meses después nació Meath fue el mejor regalo que me pudiste dar entonces después de 7 años regresamos a Japón pues relena se había asociado conmigo si bien no sabía que ella era tu prometida y que estabas comprometido en matrimonio con ella te lo juro que no sabía nada

Ya veo entonces es verdad Alicia ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste? (dijo ji hoo dolido)

En esos momentos estaba dolida contigo aun lo estoy ji hoo

As entiendo necesitan hablar bastante ji hoo vamos a cancelar la boda

¿Qué? (Sin poder creer lo que escucho)

Ten (Se quita el anillo de compromiso se lo da a ji hoo)

Relena (Dice asombrada Alicia)

Esto me demostró ji hoo que no estamos todavía listos para llegar a la altar especialmente, yo necesitamos un tiempo para pensar discúlpenme

Al terminar de decir eso relena los dejos solos, a una ji hoo asombrado por que relena le entrego el anillo y Alicia que se sentía culpable de lo que estaba pasando y especialmente de arruinarle el compromiso de relena ambos se quedaron mirando sin saber que hacer no sabía que decir o hacer.

Milo había estado revisando los documentos que su nueva secretaria, cuando llego inmediatamente el señor Yojoshima lo había presentado frente a todos los empleados le presento además su secretaria que al verlo enseguida comenzó a lanzarle miradas cosa que no le gusto para nada pero simplemente lo ignoro ya había revisado todos los documentos entonces vio la hora en su ipad ya eran 12:14 tenía tiempo para llegar asi que se preparó llamo a su secretaria le dijo que vendría en tres horas ella le dijo que estaba bien salió de su oficina se fue directo al ascensor toco la planta baja las puertas del ascensor se abrieron enseguida milo entro estaba más que dispuesto a recuperar a relena pues sabía que lo lograría ella aun lo amaba al ver sus ojos era una muestra clara pero también ella tenía sentimientos por ji hoo sentimientos que serían difíciles de arrancar milo apretó los puños con fuerza él no se veía dispuesto a que él se acercara a relena pues ellos estaban comprometidos cosa que la ataba a éllas puertas del ascensor se abrieron el salió por lo menos hoy quería ver a relena brillar… relena salió del consultorio sin que nadie la viera ella salió se sentó en el lobby del piso estaba destrozada no estaba destrozada sino dolida por la poca sinceridad de ji hoo hacia ella y lo poco que confiaba en contarle sus cosas y ella que siempre honesta con él en todos los aspectos pero ella no se dejaría asi ella tenía que seguir adelante pues allá adentro la esperaban cuando se paró vio que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejando ver a milo que recién llegaba ella se molestó le dice.

¿Qué haces aquí? (le dice desafiante)

Vine a verte relena, quería ver tu gran momento

No tienes nada que hacer aquí milo solo porque mi padre y coralina, estén aquí no te da derecho a venir me escuchaste

No vine por ninguno de ellos aunque suene raro, vine por ti relena te ves hermosa al contrario estas bellísima te has convertido en toda mujer a pesar de que tienes 18 años de edad relena (Le agarra la mano)

No necesito de tus halagos me escuchaste ( suelta su mano con violencia)

Relena por favor debemos de hablar yo quiero que volvamos a ser los hermanos, que éramos antes ¿Lo recuerdas relena? ¿Recuerdas cuando venias a la finca los veranos?

Relena se quedó callada como olvidar esos días cuando ella y milo eran como hermanos, no más que eso era su amigo, su hermano además de su guardián y además de su primer amor aunque ella sabía que milo jamás le correspondería ella recordó ese día cuando él le salvo la vida y la llevo a su casa donde estaba su padre y Fernando el administrador para enterarse que milo era su hijo de la nada una lagrima solitaria corrió en su mejilla y milo al notarla se la limpio con gentileza y alzo su delicado barbilla para ver sus hermosos ojos esmeralda entonces se acercó a ella con la intensión de besarla pero de la nada algo los separo ji hoo había llegado le metió un puño pero milo se lo devolvió con gran fuerza haciéndolo caer y relena se puso en medio de los dos y les dice.

¡Basta dejen de pelear! ¡Basta no quiero saber nada de ti milo y menos de ti ji hoo! ¡Me escucharon!

As maldito no te atrevas a besar a relena me escuchaste jamás, sabes tenia tantas ganas de conocerte maldito tú fuiste el causante del dolor de relena no sabes cuánto anhele este momento para darte el golpe que te mereces milo afrodakis (se limpia la sangre)

Ums ya veo asi que eres el imbécil que se ha creído quitarme a mi hermanita, para que sepas infeliz relena la conozco de años sé que en el fondo ella todavía me quiere se podía ver

Eso lo que tú crees maldito arrogante, relena ya no te quiere ver no ves que ella todavía esta dolida por el dolor que le causaste cuando tenías 13 años, no sabes lo que le causaste no quiero que te acerques a relena

Eso es lo que veremos

Basta ya yo no quiero saber nada de los dos, déjenme sola

Al terminar de decir relena se fue, molesta dejando a ambos que se miraban mal en esas se ve a karoline y chailing que iban detrás de ella coralina y Claudia para apaciguar a estos dos coralina le dice a milo.

Será mejor que hablemos milo (le dice coralina)

Asi es, en cuanto a ti ji hoo será mejor que te calmes, hablaremos después contigo si vamos coralina

Ven milo

Claudia, coralina se llevan a milo para alejarlo de ji hoo mientras que el simplemente suspiro tenia deseos de ir a golpear a milo por lo imbécil que era y además de un egoísta pues no pensaba en los sentimientos de relena como lo odiaba; Claudia y coralina entraron al lujoso centro ambas se sentaron con él y lo primero que dijo Claudia fue.

Se puede saber ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí en Japón? (Dice Claudia molesta)

Vengo a ver a relena además de que estoy trabajando en una corporación, además me arrepiento de haberla dejado hace 8 años atrás me maldigo a mí mismo

Ahora vienes a darte cuenta después de 8 años que relena lloro por ti milo, todo sabemos que de los dos relena te ama más a ti ella no está preparada para pasar a esa etapa de su vida y además después de 8 años que soquete eres milo

Ya basta Claudia milo deja de actuar violentamente, además sabes que no te puedes tirarte asi por asi a relena no ves que relena está pasando por un momento difícil y vienes haces esto

Quiero verla y quiero hablar necesito decirle porque le dije esas cosas ustedes creen que para mí ha sido, fácil ustedes no entienden puesto que no son hombres cuando cuidas de una niña que viste como a una hermana por años después esta se comienza a convertir en una mujer los sentimientos comienza a cambiar al punto que comienzas a verla como una mujer Claudia dime ¿Qué harías en mi lugar? Relena era menor para ese entonces (La mira molesto)

Lo que haría es lo siguiente la habría esperado hasta que cumpliera los 15 años, pediría su mano esperaría hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad me casaría con ella pero no tenías que ser idiota y hacer lo que hiciste

Ya basta Claudia por el amor de dios entiendo tu enojo, pero debes entender a milo tú al menos naciste en cuna de oro, te criaste en los mejores colegios milo esa parte ni siquiera te la pusiste a analizar

Claudia iba a decir algo pero después se cayó se puso a pensar era verdad, milo en esos tiempos apenas era el hijo de un administrador de finca si bien era cierto ella no había medido sus palabras, a lo mejor milo se sentía que no se sentía digno de relena y ella sabía que su amiga era muy humilde en ese sentido y ella se calló recordó cuando ella la conoció sabía que serían grandes amigas y ahora entendía a milo vio su rostro de dolor se contrajo coralina lo abrazo sabía que estaba pasando un momento difícil necesitaba de su apoyo; relena llego a la planta baja comenzó a llorar los dos hombres de su vida los cuales ella amaba con mucha intensidad pero a la vez la lastimaban estaban en frente de ella uno que era su prometido hasta hoy y el hombre que fue su felicidad pero a la vez su desquicia aparecía después de 8 años eso la lastimo de la nada sintió la mano de chailing que la abrazo dejo que ella llorar en su regazo y esta chailing le dice en modo de consuelo.

Ya relena no llores, sé que estás pasando un momento difícil pero debes seguir adelante siempre lo has hecho eso es lo que te caracteriza relena tu capacidad de salir adelante ¿Recuerdas?

Si pero esto as primero ji hoo y luego milo aparece no sé qué pensar de verdad estoy muy asustada tengo, miedo a lo que pueda sentir mi corazón en estos momentos (Baja la mirada)

Relena no digas eso (en esa llega karoline)

As amigas las necesito tanto as (Comienza a llorar más fuerte)

Tranquila estamos aquí

Las dos abrazaron a relena pues lo necesitaba estaba pasando por un momento difícil debían apoyarla ahora más que nunca decidieron regresar arriba pues los invitados estarían preguntando ¿Dónde estaría relena?; ji hoo llego a la oficina de relena abrió una botella se sake la vacío en un vaso de whisky se la tomo en un solo sorbo estaba destruido recién se acaba de enterar que era padre de un hijo de 7 años de una mujer que amo en el pasado además de que relena termino el compromiso con el ya no habría boda, lo que más le hacía hervir era que milo aquel maldito arrogante que hirió a relena hace anos regresa como si nada diciéndole que relena lo amaba más a el que la conocía de años y restregándole la cara su maldita actitud arrogante quería reconquistar a relena pero sabía que relena no se dejaría que ella lo rechazaría pero ahora debía de resolver un problema más grande era el de Alicia y su hijo necesitaba comprobar que ese niño era suyo y si era asi lo reconocería frente a su familia dijera lo que dijera su abuela Suzume, Suzume al recordar ese nombre se contrajo ese nombre era el de su abuela como la odiaba con cada fibra de su ser por culpa de ella él vivía la desquicia más grande de su vida era al haber perdido a Alicia en el pasado y ahora ella regresaba la vida era un capricho rio amargamente al recordar las tantas formas que su abuela humillaba a su madre por eso la odiaba bastante apretó la copa con fuerza la rabia surgió tiro la copa a la pared está haciéndose pedazos se echó a llorar como en estos momentos extrañaba a relena a su mariposa se odiaba por lo que estaba pasando… Alicia había terminado de despedir a los invitados cuando relena llego vio su rostro el rímel de sus ojos se había corrido además tenía los ojos rojos por suerte para ellas muchos de los invitados al ver el currículo de Alicia quedaron maravillados y además de que relena acaba de obtener el título la secretaria que se acaba de ir le dijo que ambas tenían programadas por lo menos 30 citas que atender eso era un buen comienzo vio como relena se secaba las lágrimas ella le dice con voz quebraba.

Alicia lo que paso hoy sé que no afecto nuestra publicidad con el consultorio, pero mi corazón está destrozado as sé que no tuviste la culpa de nada se de la abuela de ji hoo pero eso no le quita a ji hoo culpa de ser poco confiable y contarme sus cosas yo no te culpo de nada debo ser yo la que se disculpe quiero que tú y ji hoo hablen lo necesitan sabes que yo amo a ji hoo pero no me puedo casar con él por ahora por lo que acaba de pasar me entiendes

Lo se y lo siento relena as debo irme mi hijo me está haciendo demasiadas preguntas que no puedo responderle, as lamento haber arruinado tu compromiso relena no te lo merecías de verdad

No te preocupes como te dije no tienes la culpa de nada

Alicia asiente se va dejando a relena sola, ella comenzó a llorar se sentó en una de la silla de esperas en esa salió ji hoo que al verla le dice también con voz quebrada.

Relena necesitamos hablar (Dice ji hoo deprimido)

No tenemos nada de qué hablar ji hoo as no basto con lo que paso hoy, te amo lo sabe peor estoy sufriendo, por ti y milo que regreso a mi vida no empieces con tu escenas de celos por favor que eso es lo que menos necesitamos ahora ums ji hoo necesitamos un tiempo separados para pensar y además de que resuelvas un problema mayor tu hijo le diré a tomoe que los planes de la boda se cancelan pero por ahora dame mi espacio

No relena mi mariposa no me hagas esto (Lloro)

No ji hoo déjame adiós

Relena se va dejando a ji hoo solo había sido un día tenso necesitaba descansar lo que había pasado era claramente una muestra que no estaban listo para el matrimonio.

**Capitulo N5**

A la mañana siguiente en el pent-house de los yuy, ji hoo había sido llamado por su madre pues su padre quería hablar con el sobre los asuntos que estaban poniendo en riesgo a la familia y su reputación las puertas del pent-house se abrieron dejando ver a dos empleadas del servicio doméstico que al ver a ji hoo hacen una reverencia que el ignora camina por la entrada principal sube las escaleras arriba lo esperaba su madre sumiko y su padre hao que al verlos les ico una reverencia enseguida su padre empezó a hablar.

Me tienes que dar muchas explicaciones especialmente ¿Cómo es posible que relena haya cancelado la boda? (pregunto molesto)

Padre relena cancelo la boda por mi culpa sé que la lastime, ella ayer me devolvió el anillo y me dijo que necesitábamos un tiempo para pensar lo de Alicia y Meath es lo que les vengo hablar

No necesitamos saber más detalles hijo es obvio ji hoo, as ese hijo nos traerá problemas y lo sabes ¿Qué harás? (le pregunta)

Lo reconoceré y le pondré mi apellido a pesar de todo Alicia formo parte de mi pasado cuando estaba en Inglaterra y no desampare a mi hijo por más que mi abuela los presiones y diga lo que diga es mi sangre no lo abandonare me ganare su aprecio y cariño además de que recuperare a relena (lo dice en tono rígido)

Sabes lo que eso conlleva sabes que ese niño tiene piel morena

Pero es mi hijo padre, no me importa el linaje de 89 generaciones padre vivimos, en tiempos modernos esto ya no es la edad media quiero que al menos lo conozcan no me den la espalda

Hijo has tomado una decisión sabia (Dice sumiko)

Madre (alza su vista asombrado)

Asi es hijo estamos en tiempos modernos inclusive mika sale con un joven alemán, que me parece amigable ya no más hao debemos luchar no podemos permitir que Suzume nos domine una vez mas no más y lo sabes

Ustedes no entienden (se aleja)

Por favor (le dice sumiko)

As está bien

Gracias papa y mama no saben lo importante que es para mi

Lo se hijo

Ji hoo sonríe abraza a sus padres le agradece de querer ayudarlo… en la corporación milo estaba con el departamento de finanzas unos de los registros que los auditores les habían enviado entonces reviso su secretaria le traían másdocumentos y ella al ver su rostro que aún conservaba el golpe que le dio el infeliz de ji hoo ella le pregunta preocupada.

Disculpe señor milo ¿Qué le paso en el rostro? ¿Por qué esta golpeado?

No es nada ayer estuve recogiendo unas cosas en mi departamento, me cayó una caja encima bueno me golpee no es nada grave sakura

¿Está seguro? (le pregunta preocupada)

Si asi es agradezco tu preocupación

Oh no se preocupe cualquier cosa cuente conmigo señor milo (le guiña el ojo)

As está bien sakura

Bueno debo irme cualquier cosa ya sabe ( se va)

Bueno señor milo que le parece las inversiones de este mes

Bueno youna me parecen para ser del mes de abril son muy bajas, necesitan aumentar esos números me imagino que el financista antes que yo era un completo inútil ¿Cierto?

Todo el equipo guarda silencio eso fue suficiente para milo pues ninguno de ellos sabia describir, como fue el otro financista antes de él y milo molesto les dice a todos.

Me da la impresión que no eran competentes pero eso se acabó ya veo porque los números del departamento de finanzas, son tan bajos serán mejor que comiencen a trabajar desde hoy porque hare que este departamento mejore y que los números aumente no pueden seguir asi me escucharon (miro a todo el departamento de finanzas)

Si (dijeron todos)

Bueno pueden retirarse

Todos asintieron comenzaron a retirarse milo por su parte se paró de la silla en la sala de conferencia, observo el cielo se había comenzado a nublar milo suspiro ayer había sido un día muy duro para él y relena estuvo a punto de besarla de no haber sido por el idiota de ji hoo habría logrado su objetivo pero relena lo hubiera mordido de todas formas ella en verdad lo odia pues lo que le ico no tiene nombre de dios sabía que él tendría que luchar muchísimo para reconquistarla se dirigió a su oficina tenia demasiado trabajo vio la lluvia caer sonrió como olvidar las lluvias en nueva Orleans cuando él era un niño le encantaba jugar en esas recordó aquel día que encontró a relena la primera vez ese día había llovido todo estaba encharcado cuando caminaba cerca de un antacilado vio a una linda niña de 7 años llorando con una herida en su rodilla el al verla bajo enseguida al verla como olvidar cuando relena lo vio por primera vez con esa mirada esmaroldosa jamás se olvidaría de esa mirada esa mirada a un en la actualidad hacia que milo se pusiera de rodillas y le suplicara cosa que eljamás hacia pero con relena su orgullo y arrogancia se disminuya como negarse a ella se negó relena siempre estaba en sus pensamientos se negó tenía que luchar por ella. Relena estaba escuchando a la paciente que estaba atendiendo en verdad le había ido bien su primer día al igual que Alicia había atendido a más 15 pacientes ambas les había ido bien ella sonrió al escuchar la niño pues tenía un terrible complejo con su cara era típico en la gran parte de la población asiática al querer parecerse a los occidentales en cuanto rasgos y entonces ella termino diciendo pues la cita casi se terminaba.

Yo pienso que te ves asi gina eres una niña muy linda no necesitas tener los ojos tan grandes, de lo que ya los tienes asi que quiero que te aceptes como eres que tal si hacemos un experimento en la siguiente cita me traes todo lo que te gusta y no te gusta de ti ¿sí?

Si Stira peacreaft gracias

Si bueno señora kim ya sabe que en la siguiente cita debemos, de hablar acerca de esa cirugía de parpados no estoy de acuerdo (le dice)

Está bien gracias (Asiente)

Ambas se van en esas entra ji hoo con un hermoso rosa roja, relena al verlo enseguida se pone seria y ella alza su vista le dice de manera seria.

¿Qué haces aquí? (Dice relena seria)

Relena yo vine a hablar por favor escúchame, sé que no debo estar aquí y que dedo respetar tu espacio personal pero no pude evitar venir quería hablar contigo y con Alicia es sobre Meath hable con mis padres ellos me apoyan y bueno reconoceré a Meath como hijo relena

Lo dices para que regrese a tu lado crees que eso es suficiente

No relena para nada, solo quería que lo supieras pues quieres a ese niño se te ve relena lo vi ayer

As escúchame nada de eso podrá convencerme por favor con la persona, que debes hablar es con Alicia no es conmigo discúlpame me tengo que ir

Relena se va deja a ji hoo en consultorio en verdad sería difícil que su mariposa, vuelva a confiar en él pero tenía que darle su espacio mientras por su parte relena salió del consultorio pues necesitaba almorzar cuando salió de la casa no había desayunado necesitaba comer cuando abrió la refrigeradora ella vio algo que le llamo la atención vio leche de cabra eso la asombro pues Japón no exportaba esos productos ella al verlo le recordó a la finca en nueva Orleans y también ese día en que ella y milo juntos habían regado una cabra relena sonrió como olvidar ese día

En los graneros relena de 12 años de edad se había decidido a ordenar una cabra, pues su nana natividad hace dos días estaba regando una relena dejo la cubeta a lado de la silla se sentó mientras que la cabra comía ella sonrió era la primera vez que hacia eso entonces comenzó a ordenar a la cabra sonrió lo hacía igual que su nana cuando de la nada siente una cubeta de agua fría en su cabeza y la cabra alzo su vista vio se escapó dejando a una relena toda mojada ella se secó la cara alzo su vista para encontrarse a milo que se reía de su broma y ella se enoja e infla las mejillas por lo que ico milo siguió riéndose pues el gesto que relena ico le pareció adorable ya que relena siempre hacia ese gesto le parecía adorable pues relena ponía su cara de niña y relena le dice molesta.

¿Por qué hiciste eso? (se cruzó de brazos y volvió a inflar la cara)

Pues te veías muy concentrada y decidí hacer este experimento a ver, que tal te desconcentrabas vaya que funciono

Eres un grosero no tenías que hacer eso, milo mira que por tu culpa quede empapada tendré que cambiarme (Se para enseña su ropa mojada)

Oh vamos mocosa insolente no te iras a enojar

Claro que si se me fue la cabra necesitaba la leche, para mi nana ahora tendré que buscarla y tú me vas a ayudar

No lo haré lo harás sola (le decía con activismo y arrogancia)

¡Que! No milo tú fuiste el que ico, no me ayudaras esa cabra me costó una hora atraparla iras conmigo

No lo hare me voy (se da la vuelta)

Relena quedo asombrada por la actitud de milo, de la nada entra a los establos una molesta catalina la ama de llaves de la finca que mira muy mal a relena le dice enojada.

Stira relena me puede explicar ¿! Que hace la cabra comiéndose las verduras que los cocineros, están preparando será mejor que Hayes una buena explicación jovencita pues Eduardo está muy molesto?!

Pero si yo no fui te juro que yo la atrape y la iba a ordenar, de verdad por favor dile a Eduardo que no se enoje conmigo

Claro tenías que siempre tu este verano te has puesto torpe, relena antes eras más inteligente de seguro anda de amoríos poreso es que no tiene la cabeza en su lugar pequeña demonio vete a resolver el problema

Pero…

Ningún pero

De la nada se escucha un estruendo dos gritos más en esas milo regresa, a ver que era esos gritos en los establos, vio que relena tenía la cabeza baja y en esas catalina le dice.

Hay no Eduardo debe estar molesto, viste lo que causaste relena vete de aquí

Ni corto ni perezoso relena salió corriendo con lágrimas, en los ojos ella siempre se había caracterizado por ser buena en los quehaceres a milo le peso su corazón al ver que su broma la había lastimado y no solo eso se llevó un regaño gratis que no fue su culpa sino la de el por su broma entonces milo se acerca a catalina le dice.

Catalina

Ahora no milo, no ves que estoy recogiendo pequeña demonio debido quedarse en su mansión haciendo lo que las niñas ricas, hacen comprar, gastar el dinero de sus padres, ir a esas cosas que van ellos de seguro que vino forzada a la finca chiquilla mimada todas son iguales

Te prohíbo que vuelvas a hablar asi de relena ella no es asi, no es como esas niñas ricas ella es humilde, nunca ha hecho esas cosas como sus amigas y asi que jamás te repito jamás vuelvas a referirte a relena de esa manera me entendiste (se acerca peligrosamente a catalina)

Vaya ¿Por qué la defiendes?

Porque yo fui la que la ico cometer esos errores, relena estaba haciendo bien su trabajo solo que le eche una cubeta de agua fría y bueno perdió la concertación la cabra se fue ella siempre lo hace todo perfecto y asi que dame esa cubeta iré por la cabra

Catalina iba a protestar pero milo le dirigió una mirada fría, ella se cayó se veía que milo la conocía bien se fue a buscar la cabra… relena estaba sentada escondida detrás del establo de Antares el caballo de milo ella estaba sentada acicalándolo ella le encantaba el caballo de milo pues poco a poco ella se estaba enamorando del este enamoramiento había empezado cuando ella había cumplido 8 años creyó que desaparecería pero vio que no siguió creciendo con los anos y se secó las lágrimas catalina no solo la había ofendido sino que la había insultado eso la ico sentir muy mal de la nada vio un termo en frente de ella y ella se volteo a ver para encontrarse con milo sosteniendo un termo de leche de cabra y él le dice.

Es una forma para redimirme por mi broma, por mi culpa te regañaron no solo te insultaron te trataron como a una niña mimada cosa que jamás has sido relena

As lo sé y por favor déjame sola (Se vira sigue acicalando a Antares)

Se nota que quieres tanto a Antares como yo

Como decirlo Antares fue el primer caballo que yo monte, tú me ensenaste milo asi que Antares tiene mi aprecio

Ten lo siento de verdad no debí hacerte esa broma mocosa

Y sigues diciéndome mocosa ya déjame de decirme asi porque me hiries, me haces sentir que soy muy traviesa ya deje esa etapa milo tengo 12 años voy para trece deja de decirme asi (se vira con los ojos cubiertos en lágrimas)

Relena yo no sabía que es te hería lo siento no debí decirte mocosa, relena y está bien te diré relena lamento lo que paso hace unos minutos

Como sé que lo ¿sientes de verdad?

Ten (le ensena el termo)

Está bien estas perdonado milo te quiero mucho y gracias por esto

Yo igual relena

Relena sonrió al ver la leche de cabra siempre recordaría es día en que milo, la defendió como siempre lo hacía y dejo de decirle mocosa insolente cerro la refrigeradora se sirvió mientras que ji hoo entro al consultorio de Alicia ella estaba revisando unos expedientes hasta que ji hoo le dice.

Voy a reconocer a Meath como hijo, digas lo que digas (Se para en frente de su escritorio)

¿Qué? (Separa de la silla)

Lo que oíste reconoceré a Meath como hijo, el lleva parte de mis genes y debo reconocerlo ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

As aquí no tienes derecho a reclamar a Meath yo la tuve sola, me escuchaste sola sin tu ayuda el no necesita del gran apellido yuy me escuchaste McQueen es suficiente para el ji hoo si es verdad que es tu hijo pero eso no significa que al que sepas que es tu hijo quieras correr con sus gastos ji hoo yo no te pido manutención me escuchaste con lo que he logrado vivimos muy bien me escuchaste el no necesita de ti (le dice con desafianza)

No me importa lo que digas Alicia él es mi hijo, hoy llevare a Meath hacerse la prueba de ADN y sé que es mi hijo lo reconoceré digas lo que digas, el me necesita perdi 7 años de su vida no pretendo perder más me escuchaste Alicia

As pues te tengo dos noticias una no lo harás por encima de mi cadáver lo reconocerás y numero dos no te permitiré hacerle esa prueba de ADN

No me interesa ya la ordene y le pedí a mi secretaria que fuera por Meath a la guardería

¿Qué hiciste qué? No, no puedes hacer eso yo soy su madre yo soy la persona que debe aceptar si se sigue o no

Pues que mal Alicia yo soy su padre también tengo derechos sobre el morales, civiles y paternales

No te atreverías heero (le dice molesta)

No me digas heero recuerda que ese nombre quedo en el pasado, pero si ya lo ice Alicia (se molesta al recordar su verdadero nombre)

As te odio heero te odio como puedes ir a buscar a mi hijo, sin mi autorización para hacerle una prueba de ADN

Para que veas (le dice arrogantemente)

¿Qué está pasando?

Sasuke lo siento es que estoy hablando con el señor sobre un asunto importante, ya llego otro paciente

No pero no demora tu siguiente cita Alicia

Gracias cualquier cosa me llamas

Bueno cualquier cosa me llaman (hace una reverencia)

Dale oh Stira relena

No te preocupes yo me encargo se puede saber, que son estos gritos as no sé de qué están hablando pero algo me dice que es de Meath

Relena te dije que lo reconocería eso incluye la prueba de ADN

¿Le harás una prueba de ADN? (le dice relena asombrada)

Si relena necesito confirmarlo sé que es mi hijo, pero debo respaldarlo en el registro civil

¿Qué? Ya veo entonces lo reconocerás es lo que al menos el niño necesita

No relena mi hijo no necesita de él, puede valerse por si mismo yo soy padre y madre para el

No digas eso Alicia el necesita a su padre no estoy defendiendo a ji hoo, lo sabes pero él siempre me dice que quiere conocer a su padre esta es su oportunidad entender ¿Por qué no estaba a lado de su madre? (la miraba con preocupación)

Tu no entiendes nada de esto porque no eres madre relena, el día que lo entiendas entenderás mi punto de vista me escuchaste relena mientras tanto tu no entiendes lo que siento (Se le salen las lágrimas)

No lo sé pero lo que si se es que ese niño necesita de su padre, mira Alicia yo perdi a mi madre cuando tenía 5 años desde entonces mi padre fue padre y madre para mísé que es duro pero debes darle oportunidad

Alicia vio que los ojos de relena tenían lágrimas, ella con la mirada le dio a entender que por lo menos le diera una oportunidad a ji hoo pero ella no quería pero medito unos minutos era cierto que el necesitaba de su padre pues el siempre le preguntaba por el pero ella no quería que ji hoo se involucrara en su vida de la nada sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos baja la mirada y dice con tristeza.

As esta bien hazlo, pero que ganas crees que recuperaras 7 años de su vida ah (le dice cortante a ji hoo)

No lo se pero lo intentare como volveré a ganarte relena, no quiero perderte lo sabes y Alicia tu y yo debemos hablar lo que paso hace anos aunque sea te mereces una disculpa

Yo no quiero nada de ti me escuchaste ji hoo, o debo decir heero ¿Por qué no se te entra en la cabeza? Lo que paso en Inglaterra ya termino eso no hay perdón me escuchaste as sabes que aprecio muchísimo a relena no la quiero ver sufrir pero nos estás haciendo sufrir a ambas ji hoo ¿Lo sabias?

Por favor Alicia… (le dice preocupado)

No digas nada si as en estos momentos hago esto por mi hijo y por relena, porque ella adora a mi hijo asi que no lo hago por ti ji hoo ahora quiero que te vayas de mi consultorio tengo pacientes que atender

Yo me retiro (Se va relena)

Espera relena

Alicia tiene razón ji hoo por favor no quiero hablar contigo en estos momentos asi, que nos vemos

Vete, Relena (le suplica)

As es que no entiendes ji hoo aceptaste que nos tomaríamos un tiempo, sigues insistiendo ¿Por qué insistes? As necesito estar sola por un tiempo para pensar en las cosas que hare y tú me presionas ji hoo yo no quiero eso

Lo sé pero tampoco quiero que el desgraciado ese se aproveche que estamos separados

Para tu información a milo no lo quiero cerca de mí, por más que haya sido algo muy importante para mí no lo quiero ver ni en pintura es que no lo entiendes yo no quiero saber nada del as ni de ti ji hoo preocúpate por tu hijo no te preocupes por mí porque yo siempre salgo adelante se te olvida

Lo se relena esas son unas de las cualidades las cuales me enamoraste relena, se te olvida

No ji hoo

Ji hoo se acerca a relena se pone en frente de ella le sonríe y le agarra la mano le pone algo en la mano asombrando a relena ella abrió la mano vio el anillo de compromiso y además una pulsera en forma de corazón de oro plateado con una piedra preciosa en el centro relena se asombró le pregunta asombrada.

Pero esto es…

Es una pulsera que mande hacer para ti iba a dártela ayer, pero como salieron las cosas no pude dártela no quiero me des una respuesta si quieres que nos volvamos a comprometer si quieres guarda el anillo pero la pulsera si la ice para ti relena porque te amo y lamento lo que paso

As ji hoo (Se le salían las lágrimas pues estaba conmovida)

Por favor relena quiero que olvides a milo, me ames relena yo sé que me amas pero lo extrañas al aunque no quieras aceptarlo relena quiero que te olvides de milo y quiero que seas completamente mía en cuerpo y alma

Relena sintió grandes deseos de llorar, pues milo era una parte difícil de olvidar y ji hoo le pedía que lo olvidara pues quería ser el que ocupara sus pensamientos pero eso significaría olvidarse de su infancia ella se movió dónde estaba ji hoo se viro le dice con voz quebrada.

As puedo olvidar lo que me queda de amor hacia a milo, pero jamás olvidaría todos mis recuerdos de mi niñez a lado de milo no me pidas algo que sabes que jamás podre lograr milo formo parte de mi niñez y el inicio de mi adolescencia así que no ji hoo no intentes persuadirme porque aún me duele tu poca confianza, fidelidad lo sabes (las lágrimas se les resbalan por el rostro)

Relena no te estoy persuadiendo simplemente quiero que me entiendas

Tú también entiéndeme ji hoo, milo siempre aunque no quieras menos yo formo parte de mi vida así que si me disculpas me tengo que ir (se va)

Relena

Pero nada de lo que ico ji hoo podía persuadir a relena pero algo cambio en relena se conmovió al menos pero se puso sumamente mal al recordar su infancia a lado de milo, cosa que molesto bastante a ji hoo pues había comprobado que a un muy en el fondo relena todavía seguía amando a milo ese maldito arrogante no solo se quedó en el corazón de relena sino que estaba presente en sus pensamientos como lo odiaba quería sacarlo de la vida de relena lo haría a toda costa quería recuperar a la relena le sería fiel y le confiaría todo de eso estaba seguro además se ganaría e cariño de su hijo quería conocerlo estaba ansioso; relena cerró las puertas corredizas empezó a llorar mientras veía la pulsera y el anillo de compromiso ella se puso la pulsera para verla mejor era muy hermosa entonces ella viro el dije de corazón vio las iniciale las iniciales de su nombre bajo estaba gravado por siempre tu y yo relena mas se le salieron las lágrimas no solo esta pulsera la tenía conmovida sino que también ji hoo le demostraba su amor hacia ella se limpió las lágrimas pues aunque esto la hacía feliz ella todavía seguía dolida por lo que había pasado además milo era una situación aparte se secó las lágrimas pues tenía que seguir atendiendo a sus pacientes en cuanto el anillo ella lo guardo en el bolsillo de su bata para poder seguir con su trabajo se sentó pues estaba esperando a su siguiente paciente; en las corporaciones milo estaba en su oficina revisando unos documentos después de ponerle al departamento de finanzas las pautas había comenzado a recibir sus informes y eso le estaba gustando pues estaban empezando a trabajar bien y entender su mensaje suspiro observo su escritorio su computadora tenía un mensaje él se asombró lo abrió no era de trabajo y además el correo que había sido enviado era desconocido cuando lo abrió se asombró a ver que era un correo de una persona que jamás creyó que volvería a ver en años ese era… Fabiana milo palideció Fabiana era su prima querida que había conocido hace años cuando el antes de abandonar Grecia cuando era demasiado pequeño si bien lo recordaba eran aproximadamente 4 años y sonrió estaba feliz de recibir un correo de su prima se dijo que lo leería más tarde cerro la mensajería se dispuso a buscar una foto de ella para acordarse entro a galería buscando la foto y la encontró pero a la vez encontró una foto que jamás creyó encontrar era relena a la edad de 12 años cuando él y ella estaban en new york en el central park había sido un paseo que ambos habían organizado se sorprendió esa foto era realmente vieja era increíble volver a encontrar esa foto sonrió nostálgico en esa foto ambos se habían agarrado los cachetes parecían dos hermanos revoltosos sonrió, relena se veía hermosísima a pesar de su temprana edad solo pensar que solo la tenía a dos cuadras de aquí lo molestaba pues ella no quería ningún contacto con él y él quería estar cerca de ella recuperar su amor tenerla de nuevo en sus brazos como aquellos días pero necesitaba ser paciente y lo iba a ser sería un largo camino para llegar hasta la verdad.

**Capitulo N6 **

Habían pasado ya 5 días después del incidente del consultorio, relena y Alicia estaba teniendo mucho éxito con su consultorio eso la alegraba a ambas además de que la prueba de ADN seria programa para la siguiente semana Alicia tendría que llevar a su hijo a la clínica le gustara o no su hijo le hacía preguntas y ella simplemente le dijo que le explicaría más adelante y el simplemente asentía eso la tranquilizaba un poco mientras que relena se mantenía al margen pero no era por ji hoo que lo hacía sino por el niño pues lo necesitaba y sabía que también en parte por Alicia pues ella también estaba sufriendo pues su hijo por fin sabría quién sería su padre mientras que ella trataba de ordenar su cabeza y además quería evitar a toda costa a milo pues al parecer se estaba haciendo esos días una casualidad encontrarse en la misma cafetería para almorzar eso la molesto bastante pues ella no quería saber nada del pues cada vez que se encontraban siempre él quería entablar una conversación con ella cosa que a veces no lograba pues ella lo ignoraba y lo dejaba con la palabra en la boca hoy no había sido una excepción hoy había llegado almorzar pero no lo haría sola sino que lo haría con una de sus amigas karoline necesitaba hablar con ella estaba sentada en la mesa esperando que ella llegara vio la puerta del restaurante en ella vio entrar a milo eso la molesto como siempre y a la misma hora él llegaba pero no venía solo al contrario venía acompañado de karoline ella quedo estupefacta ¿Qué hacia karoline con él? No lo sabía con certeza pero sabía de ante mano que ambos venían hablando tranquilamente cosa que molesto a relena y cuando se acercaron karoline sonrió con ternura pero a la vez picardía le dice a milo.

Bueno ¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotras almorzar? (le dice sonriendo cosa que molesto a relena)

Claro no veo cual es el problema solo espero no incomodar a relena

Oh no claro que no relena ¿Te molesta que milo se siente con nosotras?

Relena se mordió el labio claro que le molestaba pero no podía ser mala educada, pues karoline había invitado a milo a sentarse en la misma mesa que ella y simplemente respondió de forma cortante.

Claro hagan lo que quieran (mira de manera desafiante a milo)

Relena (le depende karoline)

Gracias relena y también gracias karoline bueno me muero de hambre vamos a comer fideos

Claro relena dime ¿Cómo van las consultas?

Muy bien karoline, muy bien amiga

Relena (le dice por lo bajo)

Saben que mejor me voy para que puedan conversar mejor karoline tu y yo hablamos, más tarde

Separa de la mesa y milo también ico lo mismo pues tenía que ir tras relena ella salió del restaurante molesta como era posible que karoline le hiciera eso ella sabía que no se sentía cómoda con la presencia de milo iba a sacar las llaves de su coche cuando sintió una mano agarrándola se viro molesta para encontrarse con los ojos azules de milo que la miraban de forma preocupada ella se soltó con violencia le dice.

Vaya que coincidencia que hoy tenías que iba a almorzar con mi amiga, precisamente tu tenías que venir milo ¿Por qué siempre nos encontramos con casualidad en todos los lugares que voy?

Relena no es casualidad es el destino no lo entiendes, es el destino que quiere que nos encontremos por favor escúchame yo simplemente venia almorzar solo te lo juro hasta que karoline me vio me invito a comer con ustedes

As entonces no la llamaste para auto invitarte ¿Eh? (le dijo con arrogancia)

No relena no ice eso sé que no crees en nada de lo que yo te diga, pero te lo juro relena ya no aguanto más te amo y te amo demasiado as te extrañado en estos 8 años aunque no me lo quieras creer sé que te ice daño pero por favor yo tenía mis razones que tu jamás entenderías

As dices que me amas milo ja no me hagas reír milo, si de verdad me amaras no me hubieras hecho lo que me hiciste hace 8 años atrás me dijiste cosas que hasta la fecha yo no olvido no te mientas a ti mismo porque no es verdad (le dice arrogante y burlonamente)

Eso crees relena (le dice dolido)

Milo agarra a relena la atrae molestando a relena la besa, asombrándola completamente pues el beso tenía una mezcla de tristeza, dolor y algo más que eso un amor un amor retenido por 8 años cosa que asombro a relena ella siempre desde pequeña deseo que milo le robara su primer beso pero ella sabía que eso jamás sucedería y que ese primer beso ji hoo se lo robo pero ahora milo no solo la estaba besando sino que le estaba demostrando que ella estaba equivocada relena sintió las lágrimas caerle de los ojos pues no solo podía sentir los labios de milo con los suyos sino que su corazón comenzó a latir mucho más fuerte que nunca cuando ji hoo la besaba no pasaba ese tipo de cosas si pasaban no era tan fuerte el sentimiento pero con milo era tan diferente su corazón latía a la misma intensidad que lo hacia el de milo ella se quedó quita sin poder saber que hacer; milo se sintió adicto a los labios de relena eran tan dulces y sensuales a la vez eran tan dulces como la miel él no quería despegarse de esos labios además que el beso le demostraba no solo el amor reprimido por más de 8 años sino que le demostraba lo mucho que él había sufrido sin tenerla a su lado y entonces vio que relena al fin se soltó tenia las mejillas sonrojadas además de que le caían lágrimas en los ojos y él le dice dolido.

Esto era sentir tus labios con los míos relena te amo en verdad te extrañe, aunque no me quieras creer en ese beso te démoste relena lo que sentía en mi corazón lo que trate de ocultar cuando eras una niña relena solo escúchame por la razón que te deje ese día era porque yo tenía miedo a enamorarme de ti eras mucho menor que yo y quería iniciar una relación contigo eras demasiado niña para eso y además yo no tenía nada que ofrecerte (baja la mirada y aprieta los puños)

Si tenías para ofrecerme era tu amor milo, solo eso me importaba a mí no me interesaba el dinero y esas cosas lo sabes además hasta ahora después de 8 años me lo vienes a decir ums déjame decirte una cosa que es demasiado tarde para que repares tu error milo no creo que logres algo conmigo sabes ¿Por qué? Pues no te dejare jamás te voy a perdonar lo que me hiciste ahora veo porque yo ya no te amo milo (le dice fríamente)

Eso es mentira relena en ese beso pude ver claramente los sentimientos que has suprimido por 8 años sentimientos, que te persiguen relena yo sé que me llevabas en el pensamiento como yo a ti relena no lo niegues

As eso crees milo eso crees realmente que yo te sigo amando pues demuéstralo (le dice de manera desafiante)

Está bien relena te lo demostrare (le dice de manera desafiante)

Entonces está bien si dices que aun te amo vuélveme a enamorar hazlo vamos a hacer esto un juego milo

Que estás diciendo relena (Sin poder creer la actitud de relena)

Lo que oíste vamos a ver quién de los dos sede milo te lo dice la mocosa insolente

Al terminar de decir eso relena se montó al coche lo puso en marcha se fue dejando a milo más que sorprendido estaba estupefacto por la actitud de relena se había comportado de una manera sensual pero a la vez fría con el diciéndole que intentara enamorarla a través de un juego de seducción para ver quién de los dos terminaba cediendo milo no creía que relena fuera capaz de hacer eso en esas sale karoline que al ver el rostro de milo supuso que los dos habían tenido una terrible pelea y ella tuvo un mal presentimiento de que algo no estaba bien le dijo a milo que fueran adentro para poder conversar; relena estaba asombrada de ella misma jamás en su vida había actuado así pero la situación le pidió actuar así, un juego de seducción ella sabía que el que jugaba con fuego se quemaba pero era demasiado tarde ya le había impuesto esa tarea su corazón se partió de dolor al saber las razones las cuales tuvieron que separarse sintió las lágrimas caerle de nuevo pero se las seco ya no había vuelta atrás si milo quería reconquistarla pues era verdad ella ya se había dado cuenta aun amaba a milo mucho más que a ji hoo claro que lo amaba pero su corazón no latía con esa intensidad cuando ji hoo la besaba no entendía ¿Por qué le pasaban esas cosas? Si en verdad tenía que poner sus sentimientos a prueba de esta manera ella seguiría siendo la dulce e inteligente relena para ji hoo pero para milos seria esa relena que salió de la nada que ella jamás creyó tener solo lamente se dijo mentalmente.

"**Dios mío dame fuerzas para poder aclarar mis sentimientos pues amo a ji hoo realmente quiero estar con él, pero a la vez saber que milo me ama y me extraño esa parte de mi corazón que lo extraño aun lo sigue queriendo se llenó de dicha y alegría al saber que milo me beso me beso como nunca antes lo habían hecho no Jesús no puedo lo siento tanto no quiero jugar este juego pues no me queda de otra es la única manera de saber que siento antes de poder darle una respuesta a ji hoo de que si nos volveremos a comprometer y llegar juntos al altar " **(alzo la vista para tratar de aguantar las lágrimas)

¿Qué dices juego de seducción? (pregunta karoline sin poder creer)

Así es jamás relena había actuado de esa manera no sé qué la impulso actuar así

" Jesús que no sea lo que estoy pensando relena, no pensaras… saldrás lastimada al final solo tu milo y ji hoo también" As no sé pero relena siempre fue de carácter bondadoso pero de que se incluya la picardía y la sensualidad no eso no dios mío relena jamás ha sido así ella siempre decía que la sensualidad solo se usaba en momentos especiales no esa no era mi amiga milo era otra persona

Lo sé pero no me queda de otra que aceptar este desafío, si relena quiere eso está bien se lo daré (Ío dice decidido)

Dios mío milo no estarás pensando

Así es no me queda de otra relena realmente me las pondrá difícil y si tengo que sufrir lo hare (se dice decidido)

Milo vas a sufrir como nunca y relena también no entiendo porque tomo esa actitud

No lo sé pero mejor comamos que debo regresar a trabajar

Está bien milo

Karoline se sintió mal por milo pero más por su amiga relena ella jamás reaccionarias de esa manera, no entendía que la había hecho reaccionar de esa manera pero tendrían que hablar de eso claramente sabían que si jugaban con fuego se quemarían con candela… en la clínica ji hoo estaba sentado esperando que Alicia llegara con Meath para así poder conocerlo estaba nervioso pero a la vez desesperado de poder entablar una conversación con su hijo entonces ve llegar a Alicia con Meath entonces ji hoo se paró sin poder creer que ese niño era igual a el entonces Meath se acerca a ji hoo le dice.

Buenas tardes señor ji hoo mi mama dice que usted quiere hablar conmigo cierto (hace una reverencia)

Así es no sabes la alegría que me dar conocerte, hijo

Meath se quedó estupefacto al escuchar a ji hoo decirle papa, Alicia se mordió los labios impresionada nunca se sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ji hoo eso le molesto pues lo llamo hijo sintió las lágrimas caerle de los ojos pues jamás se imaginó que el hiciera eso en decirle a su hijo que él era su padre y ella apretó los puños con fuerza y el niño se mostró asombrado miro a su madre que estaba llorando y el vuelve a mirar a ji hoo le pregunta confundido.

¿Cómo usted me llamo? (Tratando de entender las cosas)

Hijo Meath ums por la razón que estas aquí, es que los dos nos haremos una prueba de ADN para así saber si eres mi hijo Meath yo soy tu padre hay muchas cosas que tu madre no te dijo que es mejor que yo te las explique

¿Cosas? ¿De qué cosas habla mama?

Cosas que no quería decir solo por protegerte hijo, ums cosas que a lo mejor pudieron seguir en lo oculto sino hubiera venido a este país y volver a encontrarte de nuevo ji hoo (se secaba las lágrimas pues no quería que su hijo la viera llorar)

Entonces eso significa que usted y mi mama…

Si hijo tu mama y yo tuvimos un romance hace años en Inglaterra cuando ambos éramos estudiantes

Y ¿Por qué se separaron? (les pregunto tratando de entender)

As eso es otra historia hijo cuando tengas más edad te la contare (Dice Alicia)

Entonces ¿Qué pasara si esa prueba resulta positiva? ¿Te casaras con mi mama? ¿Pero que pasara con la stira relena ella es muy buena? Yo la quiero como a una segunda mama

As no me casare con tu madre te adorare como nunca te reconocer con mi apellido, pero casarme con tu madre no creo ella no querría y bueno hijo con quien me voy a casar es con relena realmente

Pero si mi mama es bonita ¿Qué tiene ella? (Tratando de defender a su madre)

No hijo lo que pasa es que entre tu padre y yo ocurrieron demasiadas cosas, poreso nos dejamos no creo que podamos volver a regresar aunque yo quiera o tú quieras o aunque él también quiera hay cosas que jamás se olvidan eres muy pequeño para entender pero cuando crezcas entenderás mejor las cosas

Tu madre tiene mucha razón

Ya veo entonces jamás podrán estar juntos (Baja la cabeza)

Ji hoo y Alicia se miran luego voltean a mirar al niño sabiendo la respuesta pero no se atrevían a decirla de la nada se escuchó una voz por detrás.

Claro que no pues jamás permitiría que tu desonraharas la familia

Alicia se volteo a ver vieron a la Sra. Suzume la abuela de ji hoo vestida con tradicional kimono, ji hoo apretó los puños pues su abuela lo había encontrado y él se paró para encarar a su abuela le dice de manera cortante.

Se puede saber ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

Como te atreves a hablarme de esa manera más respeto heero, es obvio porque estoy aquí no permitiré que ese chiquillo negro entre a la familia arruine a 89 generaciones de yuy

As Meath ven vámonos (agarra la mano de su hijo)

No te atrevas a ofender a mi hijo y tú que a abuela te crees, dios para juzgar a las personas tu que menos que nada no tienes nada que hablar tienes cola que te pise tú has hecho demasiados estragos en la familia y has hecho que te odien así que no vengas con decir estupideces aunque no quieras reconocer a Meath como un yuy tiene mi sangre te guste o no (se le para firme)

Es increíble lo que estás diciendo heero, me sorprendes mika tiene razón eres un rebelde

No soy un rebelde estos son tiempos modernos si es cierto, podemos seguir con nuestras tradiciones pero no tiene nada de malo abrirse a un mundo moderno, pero no todo tiene que ser a tu manera pues déjame decirte que no esta vez no

Ums insinúas que harás las cosas como a ti se te dé la gana

Así es y no pedí tu opinión abuela por favor retírate no tienes nada que hacer aquí me escuchaste (se hace un lado para que se retire)

Eso lo veremos en cuanto a ti chiquillo no pienses que serás bienvenido me encargare, de que no sea así en cuanto a ti Alicia creí haberme desasido de ti hace años pero veo que regresaste y con un hijo eres una arribista

Eso no es verdad Señora le pediré un favor respete a mí y a mi hijo, no me interesa que tipo de políticas tenga pero usted también ubíquese no tiene derecho a faltarle el respeto a mi hijo me escucho así que usted fue la causa por la cual heero ico que terminara conmigo ya lo veo, no sé qué clase de educación le hayan dado pero eso no se hace usted no tiene corazón por su culpa sufrí por muchos años pero no ya veo ¿Por qué esos días estabas tan raro heero? Era por ella ums (Recordando sus primeros meses de embarazo)

Así es Alicia era por ella que no pudimos seguir juntos

Quiere hacerle lo mismo ahora y con relena, ella no se lo merece de verdad

Si tocas a relena tendrás problemas ni a ella y ni menos a mi hijo, les harás algo

Eso está por verse heero has despertado mi furia (se molesta)

Entonces acepto (dice desafiantemente)

Suzume se molesta se va pues nieto había derramado la última gota del vaso, estaba molesta no permitirá que esos dos entraran a su familia mientras que Alicia no pudo evitar sentirse mal por ji hoo pues él tenía una abuela que parecía más bruja que dulce que no dejaba de atormentarlo también se preocupó por su hijo y que relena tuviera el mismo destino que ellos tuvieron hace años entonces sale la enfermera para indicarles que ya podían entrar para realizar la prueba de ADN; relena llego a su consultorio había estado suprimiendo las lágrimas de sus ojos ella no volvería a llorar no lo haría entonces se tocó los labios ese beso que milo le dio jamás lo olvidaría sonrió con dulzura su milo la había besado se redibujo los labios ese beso el que ella siempre había soñado cerro los ojos jamás olvidaría esa pero a la vez tenía que darle una respuesta a ji hoo si regresaría de nuevo pero a la vez tendría que jugar con milo para ver si el demostraba lo que hace 8 años atrás no ico una lagrima solitaria que ella trato de reprimir salió y entonces se dio cuenta que su corazón estaba partido en dos pensando.

"**Mi corazón esta partido en dos, ums amos a dos hombres no sé qué hacer amo a ji hoo en verdad quiero regresar a esos días cuando estábamos juntos pero a la vez mi corazón ama y extraña a milo ¿Qué hago dios mío a quien debo escoger? Mi mente me dice ji hoo al igual que esa parte de mi corazón pero la otra parte me dice milo que con el hallare la felicidad eterna la pregunta que me hago ahora ¿A quién debo escoger a ji hoo o a milo?" **As dios mío que hago no me abandones te lo suplico, ums ji hoo (cierra los ojos en forma de súplica)

Relena

As si ¿Quién es?

Yo karoline (Abre las puertas corredizas)

Oh hola karoline pasa

Se puede saber en que estabas pensando ¿Juego de seducción? Sabes lo que eso significa tendrás problemas, relena saldrás lastimada y peor que eso podrías perder a milo o ji hoo piensa relena (Ataca mordazmente karoline)

¿Qué querías que hiciera? milo me beso no me pude resistirme as una parte de mi corazón lo extraño y lo ama, pero yo no puedo tener estos sentimientos ayer ji hoo me devolvió el anillo de compromiso y me regalo esta pulsera que estoy usando

Pero saber lo que sientes a través de eso relena te quemaras y muy fuerte, si haces eso relena juego con mentiras sabes lo que eso significa (mirando a relena a los ojos)

As entonces dime ¿Qué hago estoy entre la espada y la pared?

Escuchar a tu corazón relena que te cuesta aceptar que amas a milo, dios mío relena deja de comportarte de esa manera

Pero también amo a ji hoo lo extraño, quiero estar con el crees que todo lo que viví con él, se me olvida dime karoline eso se olvida (Ya quebrada)

Guarda silencio era verdad lo que decía relena esos momentos felices jamás se olvidaban y más que ji hoo ico hasta lo incasable para reconquistar a relena y entonces suspiro entonces dijo.

No relena en verdad tienes razón, él puso de su parte para enamorarte relena eso no sería justo aunque sabes que esos sentimientos por milo jamás se irán de la noche a la mañana lo sabes relena con un juego con él lo que harías es reavivar esa llama que los mantuvo unidos tanto tiempo relena

As o quizás a lo mejor puedo olvidarlo sé que lo lograre karoline amo a ji hoo quiero regresar lo estuve meditando el coche no puedo hacerle eso a ji hoo así que no será un juego solo será ponerlo a prueba simplemente

¿Qué? Relena

Ums solo quiero que demuestre que en verdad me ama karoline aún tiene esa mínima posibilidad yo aún no he decidido nada

Relena pero eso molestaría a ji hoo, as está bien te ayudare para tranquilizar a milo, veo que se te pego el orgullo de el relena pero realmente estas herida amiga

Si el dolor de hace 8 años vive todavía en mi ahora entiendes ¿Por qué mis razones karoline? Ums pero soy fuerte sé que resistiré esto

No te preocupes que nosotras no te dejaremos sola (Le sonríe a relena)

Gracias amiga de verdad lo necesito otra cosa ¿Por qué no me avisaste que milo venia contigo no sabes lo incomoda que me sentí?

Bueno quería que al menos fueran amigos pero en verdad se las pondrás difíciles

Esa es la idea (la mira)

Karoline simplemente sonrió su amiga estaba realmente sufriendo no sabía cómo hacer para remediar su dolor, quería ayudarla en verdad pero no sabía cómo pues ella jamás había pasado por una situación parecida a la de relena tendría que consultar a las cartas de coralina; en la corporaciones milo llego de su oficina estaba aturdido por lo ocurrido en la cafetería además feliz por fin pudo probar esos labios que el realmente quería probar eran tan dulces y suaves quería volver a probarlos quedarse así además le encanto ver a relena sonrojada había olvidado como se veía su rostro sonrojado esas mejillas sonrojadas esa piel tan delicada milo apretó con fuerza las manos estaba teniendo deseos de regresar buscar a relena volver a besar se maldijo al parecer relena ya había empezado el juego pues se mostró inocente se maldijo lo había seducido con esa inocente mirada pero él no se dejaría vencer sin luchar pero sonrió pudo saber los sentimientos de relena en ese beso aun lo amaba aun había un chance de que puedan regresar estar juntos de la nada ve alguien sentado en su escritorio se pregunta ¿Quién era? Cuando entra ve nada más y menos que alguien que no quería ver en Japón nada más y menos que paulina una de sus tantas aventuras amorosas no había cambiado nada seguía teniendo esa escultural belleza de por si era atractiva no competía con la verdadera belleza de relena que ella combinada todo lo que era bello, delicado y frágil pero combinado con la sensualidad y la inocencia frunció el ceño le dice molesto.

¿Qué demonios haces aquí paulina? (se molesta)

Milo por dios en verdad tu padre no mentía estas guapísimo más que eso estas ardiente, vaya después de 8 años de no vernos (sonríe cosa que molesto a milo)

Es increíble después de 8 años ¿Qué haces aquí? Mas en Tokio Japón no sé qué hayas venido, pero quiero que te vayas paulina

Bueno al parecer te asusto que te encontrara aquí, cierto bueno he venido a decirte algo muy importante milo as nunca te olvide es más soy capaz de perdonarte por haberme remplazado con esa mocosa

Jamás vuelvas a referirte así de relena me escuchaste relena la vi es esta más bella que tu es más ni siquiera le llegas a los tobillos sabias (le dice de una manera arrogante)

Eso es lo que crees milo pronto entrare en tu corazón ya veras

Milo se molestó no solo con recibir la visita de paulina, en su oficina sino que se atrevía a compararse con relena eso le molestaba ¡Si viera como se veía relena de seguro! Le daría envidia pues relena se había puesto bellísima a pesar de solo tener la corta edad de 18 años de edad se había vuelto en toda una mujer y lucia bellísima no tenía que sacarse a paulina de su vida de alguna forma de encima también de alguna forma; al anochecer relena llego a su casa estaba agotada había tenido un día difícil subió las escaleras llego hasta la sala principal allí encontró a ji hoo tomando te solo pregunto con su padre le dijeron que está en la corporación y ella sonríe le pregunta a ji hoo lo siguiente.

¿Qué haces aquí? (le pregunta)

Teníamos 5 días de no vernos relena y bueno quería saber cómo estabas, no te molesta

No para nada estoy bien gracias por preguntar es muy amable de tu parte de verdad, te lo agradezco

Relena hoy mi abuela me fue a ver quiso amenazar que te haría algo a ti y a Meath yo no me lo permitiría si te pasara algo (sintió las lágrimas caerles)

¿Ji hoo? (pregunto asombrada al verlo tan sentimental)

Relena te extrañado no puedo estar sin ti no entiendes que te amo, lo que haces es alejarme mas

Relena sonrió ante las palabras de ji hoo ahora la parte que amaba a ji hoo se llenó, se tentó quería perdonarlo pero aun el beso de milo la hacía vibrar pero ella también amaba a ji hoo quería estar con realmente con el escucho a su corazón en esos momentos era perdonarlo pues él era su amor del presente solo el encontraría la felicidad eterna con milo solo sabría de dolor entonces ella no resistió más corrió a sus brazos y ji hoo la recibió se mostraron el amor que tanto se habían retenido entonces se miran ji hoo le dice.

Relena no quiero que sigas más enfadada ¿Por qué eso me duele?

Jamás ji hoo jamás de verdad solo quiero que seas más sincero, conmigo as perdóname de verdad as perdóname no quiero causarte incomodarte no quiero que te sientas mal pero debo ser sincera hoy milo me beso

¿Qué? (Pregunta asombrado)

Así es no pude evitarlo por favor no lo lastimes por más que me pidas que olvide los recuerdos felices que tuve milo, formo parte de mi infancia así que no puedo olvidarlo perdóname ji hoo perdóname de verdad quiero pero no puedo (se vira se lleva el cabello aun lado)

Entonces hare que lo olvides pero olvides el amor que sientes por él, pero no te quitaría tu infancia me parece injusto pues fueron tus momentos felices pero hare que te enamores completamente de mi relena te lo prometo me esforzare

As harías eso (Sin poder creerlo)

Así es lo hare relena lo primero que haré es que nos casemos, adelantemos la boda relena sé que no me has dado respuesta pero la pregunta es ¿te casarías conmigo de nuevo? (le agarra la mano se arrodilla)

Claro que si ji hoo ya no puedo mas

Entonces relena saca del bolsillo de su bata el anillo sorprendiendo a ji hoo entonces ella se lo da, él sonríe se agacha se lo pone en el dedo el anillo y se levanta besa a relena ella le corresponde ambos se abrazan.

**Capitulo N7 **

A la mañana siguiente relena había reunido a su padre y a sus amigas para contarles unas noticias los empleados estaban preparando la mesa una de las empleadas bajo para abrir las grandes puertas para recibir a karoline, Claudia y de ultimo chailing las tres estaban asombradas por los que le dijo karoline ayer en esas baja coralina que también se había enterado por karoline no le quiso decir nada a relena pues ayer se veía muy feliz eso la alegro las cuatro se saludaron subieron las escaleras en esas la recibe el padre de relena les dice sonriendo a las chicas.

Holas buenos días chicas ¿Cómo están? (Saluda amablemente)

Hola papa millardo ¿Cómo está? (saluda chailing)

Podría decirnos ¿Por qué relena nos citó? Ayer tuvo muchos problemas karoline nos contó, estaba feliz en el teléfono supuse que a lo mejor había pasado algo bueno

Yo también me entere Claudia pero no quise discutir con ella se veía tan feliz, además yo también estoy a oscuras de saber las intenciones de mi hija a lo mejor es algo del consultorio

No estoy segura que no (le dice segura karoline)

Bueno mejor subamos para que relena nos diga (Les dice las chicas)

Está bien papa miliardo

Miliardo se negaba esas chicas siempre lo llamaban papa pues lo querían como aun papa, pues todas ellas se criaron con relena desde chiquita subió con ellas en la mesa relena estaba sonriendo miraba el anillo ji hoo estaba feliz de haber regresado con ji hoo pero la otra de su parte de su corazón le reclinaba por milo pero ella no quería saber nada de él quería ponerlo a prueba a ver si de verdad la amaba entonces alzo su vista sonrió con ternura al ver llegar a su padre a sus 5 mejores amigas todos se sentaron miraron a relena ella sonrió tiernamente le dice a una de las empleadas que sirviera el desayuno así fue que ella abrieron los platos ella les dice con ternura.

Sé que se estarán preguntando ¿Por qué el motivo de la reunión? (Les dice relena con ternura)

Así es hija nos tienen en la duda ¿Qué está pasando?

Relena no estarás… (Pregunto coralina)

As cálmense les diré ji hoo y yo regresamos decidimos volvernos a comprometernos (Muestra el anillo a todos)

No es cierto relena (dice Claudia asombrada deja sus palillos a un lado)

Así es Claudia la boda será en un mes

¡Que! (Dijeron todos)

Hija no estarás hablando enserio

Si así es ayer me puse en contacto con tomoe pidiendo disculpas para recalcarle que los planes de boda siguen adelante como ya habíamos pagado servicios por adelantado, me dijeron que la mayoría de los detalles de la boda están listos as solo me faltan el lugar donde casarnos, los vestidos de las damas de honor, mi vestido de novia los detalles faltantes y el menú ji hoo se encargara

Dios mío hija no puede ser te me casas en un mes, no sé qué decir con esta noticia me tiene sorprendido ah me duele pecho de creer que mi niña ya se casa

Además las invitaciones fueron repartidas (Sonreía con ternura mientras hablada de los detalles de la boda)

Todos las escuchaban en silencio la más asombrada era karoline como era de esperarse pero sabía de ante mano que era verdad que esos momentos inolvidables con ji hoo no se podían ignorar así por así todo lo que ellos vivieron no era justo que relena lo olvidara fue karoline la que alzo su copa les dijo a todos.

Bueno vendremos por los futuros novios (Alza la copa sonríe)

Bueno es verdad hija es tu felicidad salud a todos que ustedes no se queden ahí, celebremos oh hija estoy tan feliz

Relena sonrió con dulzura al saber que su padre y amigas estaban felices por el compromiso y el retomo de los planes de boda, pero la que no estaba muy convencida era chailling a aunque karoline le había explicado todo ella no sabía si esto terminaría bien o terminaría mal pues desde ayer tenía un presentimiento que no podía quitarse del pecho pero decidió ignorarlo seguir celebrando por su amiga; mientras que en la firma de arquitectos ji hoo estaba trabajando unos planos que tenían unos malos cálculos suspiro era la segunda vez que la nueva arquitecta kobato cometía errores era una chica muy habilidosa y tenía gran sentido de los negocios pero cuando trabaja bajo estrés simplemente no parecía la persona que ella demuestra ser vio que los espacios para una sala en unos de los edificios que estaban construyendo estaban mal calculadas es más habían dos vadosas de mas eso molesto muchísimo a ji hoo que cogió el teléfono llamo su secretaria pidiendo que llamara a kobato que enseguida se presentara en su oficina ella le dijo que en esos momentos kobato estaba con los ingenieros en una reunión corrigiendo que tipo de cerámicas se usarían ji hoo suspiro le dijo que después de esa reunión viniera a su oficina la secretaria le dijo está bien estaba molesto por los errores de kobato ella siempre trabaja bien pero este proyecto la tenía como un desastre estaba siendo poco eficiente eso como le molestaba cerro el teléfono viro su rostro entonces vio el recuadro de relena cuando esta había cumplido 17 años recientemente se veía hermosa en esa foto vestida con un kimono ligero de verano de un color rosa pálido lucia hermosísima en esa foto ji hoo agarro la foto la beso ahora si estaban juntos haría lo que fuera porque relena se olvidara de milo así poder estar completamente en su corazón sonriendo volvió a coger el teléfono llamo a su secretaria le pidió el favor que después de las 15:17 minutos estaría fuera de la oficina no quería nada de e mails quería ese tiempo a solas con relena entonces vio que kobato recién había llegado a su oficina al verla ji hoo suspiro le paso los planos con voz seria pero neutra le dice.

Kobato as revise los planos que me enviaste dime ¿Por qué habían tanto errores? Me encantaría que me los explicaras kobato

Bueno ji hoo he estado presionada, pues el proyecto entregado en junio por lo menos los primeros apartamentos sé que dirás por las 2 baldosas mas es que allí si me pase y de verdad esto no volverá a pasar además ji hoo los ingenieros quieren saber ¿Qué opinas si ponemos un calendado de cristales?

¿Cristales? (Pregunta ji hoo)

Si así es o prefieres lámparas modernas

Prefirió hablar eso en una reunión kobato

Está bien ji hoo me imagino que debe estar estresado con eso del proyecto además de los planes, de boda

Así es me casare ya no en dos meses sino en uno, no quiero perder más tiempo quiero estar al lado de mi adorada mariposa (recordando a relena)

Relena ella si es afortunada pero pienso ji hoo que deberías esperar dos años más cuando ella por lo menos cumpla 20 años sé que relena cumplió, la mayoría de edad en estados unidos pero aun así pienso que es demasiado joven para casarse

Lo sé pero ella está feliz relena es una chica muy madura para su edad

Eso es verdad (sonríe al recordar a relena)

Bueno volviendo al tema del trabajo otros decorativos pidieron para los primeros apartamentos

Mejor resolvemos eso en una reunión si kobato

Está bien (Sonríe se retira)

As está bien, mañana atenderemos ese asunto además debo ir a degustar los menús para la boda ver el esmoquin que usare para la boda ver el lugar con relena (sonríe al saber que nada más le faltaban los últimos detalles)

Ji hoo siguió trabajando en la computadora pues tenía demasiado trabajo, en el consultorio relena estaba dando una pequeña conferencia acerca de la autoestima para un pequeño grupo de niños que habían venido de un colegio Alicia también estaba a lado de ella también dando su parte de la conferencia por su parte los niños cuando preguntaron cuántos años tenían se sorprendieron al escuchar que relena tenía 18 años ya estaba ejerciendo la carrera de psicología a muy temprana edad por su parte Alicia dijo que tenía 25 años de edad se sorprendieron por qué una chica de 18 años estaba ejerciendo la carrera relena sonrió con dulzura les dice que ella además del colegio estaba estudiando con profesores en su casa de nivel universitario, además de preguntas sobre la autoestima y muchas cosas más una hora después de que los niños se fueron relena le ofreció una bebida a Alicia ella sonríe le dice.

Sabes los niños se sorprendieron de lo joven que eres relena, en verdad no pareces de 18 años

No (Tomando su bebida)

No pareces una chica de 22 años con ese cuerpo créeme la primera vez que te vi, creía que tenías esa edad pero en realidad cuando me dijiste que tenías 18 años me sorprendí

Jajajajajajaja eso lo dicen siempre Alicia y dime ¿Cómo le fue a Meath?

Bien además se está llevando con ji hoo es verdad necesita de su padre, a pesar de que no esté de acuerdo pero no queda de otra el de verdad se está encariñando con su padre relena

Me alegro pues espero que este el día más importante de su padre (Sonríe con ternura)

No me digas que tú y ji hoo… as que bien relena cargaba con una culpa terrible creyendo que fui yo la que les había destruido el compromiso (sonríe)

No como yo te recalce ese día no tuviste nada que ver en esto Alicia, ni siquiera tu hijo no sabías nada y si regresamos nos casaremos dentro de un mes seré muy feliz aunque sea demasiado joven pero seré muy feliz de verdad te lo garantizo además te prometo cuidar de tu hijo

Yo sé que si yo llegara faltar tú lo cuidarías muy bien, de verdad eres una maravillosa persona relena me alegra ser socia tuya

Gracias tú también Alicia eres muy buena en los negocios, eso me anima mucho

Alicia sonríe por lo que dijo relena pues le parecía una gran persona dispuesta a ayudar a los demás ambas siguieron bebiendo conversando pues en media hora se retomaban las consultas; en un restaurante komuro (uno de los mejores restaurantes del mundo que sirven la mejor comida japonesa en uno de los barrios más activos de geishas y especializado en la cocina kaiseki) estaba esperando a chailling que lo había citado ahí entonces suspiro con lo que le dijo chailling era grave entonces uno de los cocineros que le puso el kaiseki como entrada en esas entra chailling le dice a milo.

Lamento la tardanza es que estuve revisando algunos modelos de vestidos de dama de honor

¿Vestidos de dama de honor? (Pregunta milo)

Así es milo hace eso vine ji hoo y relena regresaron ayer esta mañana ella nos citó, nos enseñó el anillo de compromiso que hace un año nos había enseñado ya no será en dos meses sino en uno que pronto dirán el si

No puede ser pero relena

Milo as te voy a dar mi opinión sobre esto as milo sé que relena te dijo sobre el juego de seducción, pero sé que ella no lo haría así pero milo recuerda que relena estuvo con ji hoo 8 años imagínate yo te contare después de que les dijiste esas cosas al parecer ji hoo siguió a relena pues al parecer no le pareció lo que hiciste y entonces el la llevo de vuelta a su casa aquí en Japón milo a ji hoo le tomo 6 años enamorar a relena recuerdo una tarde cuando estábamos hablando coralina hablo de ti.

Era una mañana nublada en Tokio relena estaba en su departamento pasando las vacaciones pues Tokio se había convertido en su segundo hogar estaba con sus amigas que no veía desde hace tres semanas las 5 estaban reunidas hablando de cualquier cosa cuando de repente a coralina se le sale.

Oigan milo se gradúa este año nos mandó saludos, a todas dice que está feliz volvió ayer a la finca (dice coralina sonriendo)

Enserio que bien me alegro por milo él es muy habilidoso y brillante de verdad después de 5 años (dice karoline sonriendo)

Es verdad aunque antes me caía mal pues era muy arrogante pero se ve que es una buena persona ¿Cierto chailling?

Así es

Relena al recordar a milo recordó lo que había pasado en la torre de Tokio, hace 5 años atrás sintió una lagrima correrle por la mejilla entonces les dice a sus amigas de manera cortante.

Jamás vuelvan a mencionar a ese arrogante y desgraciado en mi presencia me escucharon ¿Me escucharon? (Les dice molesta con rencor)

Pero relena simplemente le estaba diciendo los saludos que nos mandó a ti te mando esto, relena lo recuerdas (saca una caja forrada)

Relena al recibir el regalo lo comenzó a romper vio una caja entonces ella la abrió ella sintió que sus ojos se llenarían más de lágrimas era un osito de peluche que él le había comprado en san Valentín cuando ella tenía 11 años entonces relena se paró y lo tiro a la basura asombrando a coralina y al resto.

¡Relena! (dice coralina asombrada)

Eso es lo que yo siento por este regalo, jamás dile a milo que jamás vuelva a preguntar por mí no quiero que le des información sobre mí me escuchaste te lo prohíbo coralina no quiero saber nada de ese imbécil destruye ilusiones por mí que se vaya olvidando que estuvo alguna vez en mi vida me escuchaste si quieres regala el osito no lo quiero (se va)

As milo ese día estuvo histérica estaba muy molesta de verdad ella no quería saber nada de ti, milo creo que te costara bastante reconquistarla

Lo se me duele lo que ice, no debí decirle esas cosas es que no supe manejar mis sentimientos por ella ahora ella se casara no puedo permitirlo la debo recuperar pero ahora debo librarme de un problema grande (Aprieta los puños)

¿Cuál?

Paulina era una de la tantas conquistas amorosas, que tuve cuando vivía en la finca ella ha venido a Japón a buscarme cree que me va a conquistar pero lo dudo bastante necesito ver a relena no podemos seguir así (dice deprimido milo)

No te preocupes yo si estoy dispuesta a ayudar además de coralina pero milo esos momentos que relena vivió con ji hoo, ella no los olvidara así por así (dice chailling poniéndole la mano en su hombro)

Milo (dice paulina con voz melodiosa)

Jesús me encontró (Dice milo frunciendo el ceño)

Vaya con que aquí estabas pero si esta es una coreana ¿Amiga tuya?

Si soy amiga de milo me llamo chailling kim mucho gusto

Mucho gusto paulina Boston (sonríe)

Vaya me encontraste se puede saber ¿Para qué? (Dice milo molesto)

¿Cómo que para qué? No es obvio para invitarte esta tarde habrá una importante fiesta en uno de los mejores hoteles así quiero que vayamos

As está bien a ¿Qué hora? (Dice milo suspirando)

Como a las 16:00 horas ¿Si?

Está bien te recogeré a antes de las 16:00

Bueno nos vemos

Paulina sonríe abraza a milo pero él se molesta pues no se imaginó que paulina lo convencería y chailling la miro era una rubia muy escultural pero no era bella si bien atractiva de un 1, 67 m, piel bronceada, sensual y escultura cuerpo como las modelos de revistas de deporte que solía ver su hermano, belleza como la modelo Adriana lima pero esa belleza no competía con la de su amiga que realmente era natural aunque paulina no se quedaba atrás aunque entre las dos relena le ganaba pues paulina tenia cara de una cualquiera suspiro; al mediodía ji hoo llego al consultorio de relena con un regalo para relena sakura la secretaria del consultorio le dijo que relena estaba atendiendo dijo que esperaba uno 5 minutos ji hoo asiente entonces ve a Alicia salir y ji hoo se acerca le dice.

Alicia hola

Oh ji hoo si preguntas por Meath está en la escuela, el esperaba que pasaras la tarde con el ji hoo (dice Alicia seria)

En realidad iba a pasar la tarde con relena poreso le traje un obsequio a ella y uno para él es un kimono de fiesta esta tarde en un hotel habrá una feria, quiero que se lo ponga espero que aceptes que me lo lleve (Sacando otra caja)

Claro pero tráemelo temprano eso es todo as yo debo quedarme en el consultorio trabajando gracias, sé que algún día él te dirá papa de eso estoy segura (sonríe tristemente)

Lo sé (sonríe)

Alicia asiente se va y ve que la paciente se va ve a relena sonríe con ternura al verla ella al verlo sonrió con dulzura lo invito a pasar, ambos entraron e hijo le entrego la caja asombrando a relena ella lo cogió le dice

¿Qué es? (pregunta curiosa)

Ábrelo y lo veras

Relena asiente abre la caja con delicadeza y al abrirla se encuentra un hermoso homongi de color rosa pálido con hermosas flores blancas y una sombrilla rosa con adornos de sakura cayendo (homongi: Houmongi literalmente significa kimono de visita y lo pueden llevar tanto mujeres solteras como casadas en ocasiones semi-formales (visitas o fiestas). Puede ser de cualquier color y los patrones asimétricos están teñidos alrededor del cuerpo sin romperse por las costuras. Es menos formal que los anteriores y normalmente difiere el material exterior con el del interior (forro). El largo de las mangas varía según el estado civil). Relena alzo su vista sonrió con ternura le dice.

Esto es hermoso ji hoo, as y esto ¿Por qué motivo? (sonríe con dulzura)

Es que en el capital hotel tokyuo habra una feria llevaremos a Meath hoy a las 16:00 te pasare a recoger

Está bien vaya es el primer kimono que uso para una feria as está bien sé que esto, es importante poreso estaré lista

Ji hoo sonrió beso a relena con ternura ella le corresponde el beso se despide de ella. Ya en su casa relena estaba colocándose el kimono ayudada por coralina y otra empleada más y esta coralina al tocar el kimono le dice sonriendo.

Este homongi está lindo relena como eres soltera prontamente a casarte lo puedes usar

Además la sombrilla está muy bonita stira. Relena (Sonriendo con ternura mientras habría el paraguas)

Gracias Amanda pero cuantas veces te he dicho que no me digas stira dime solamente, relena as y si es hermoso miren pase por una tienda para comprar unos adornos para el cabello

Amanda sonrió sacando las flores de diferentes colores que serían los adornos que usaría relena para el cabello, después de ponerse el kimono y Amanda empezó a peinar el cabello de relena con una tenaza empezó a hacerle rizos suaves y largos los comenzó a recoger en forma de cola de caballo pero le puso un gancho dejando que los rizos cayeran en forma de cascada le coloco las flores dejo algunos mechones sueltos y coralina se encargó de maquillarla relena le había pedido un maquillaje sencillo y al final delineo sus labios de un rosa claro pero precioso y al final le dice.

Aquí tiene relena en verdad con ese maquillaje pareces una princesa japonesa, de la edad antigua (sonríe coralina)

Gracias bueno a esperar que ji hoo llegue

No es necesario Carlos me acaba de informar que acaba de llegar (Dice Amanda entrando)

Oh de acuerdo deséame suerte coralina

Está bien amiga (sonríe)

Relena salió de su habitación a la sala principal afuera en la sala principal ji hoo estaba con su hijo ambos vestían kimonos el de ji hoo era azul y el de Meath era verde se veía al espejo no podía creer que estaba usando un kimono cuando de repente ambos alzaron su vista vieron a relena salir ji hoo quedo fascinado relena con ese kimono parecía una hermosa muñeca japonesa de porcelana lucia hermosa es más parecía una bellísima japonesa además cuando abrió la sombrilla parecía una princesa japonesa y ji hoo le dice sonriendo.

Te ves hermosa relena, de verdad me has impresionado (sonriendo)

Gracias quería verme bien para ti (Dice relena sonriendo)

Relena te ves preciosa pareces japonesa

Gracias de verdad buenos nos vamos (le pone la mano)

Así es relena bueno princesa nos vamos

Meath los siguió y bajaron ambos las escaleras los empleados del pent-house vieron maravillados como relena lucia, preciosa con ese kimono hicieron una reverencia los tres se fueron… paulina por su parte se había puesto un homongi negro con rojo lucia sensual con ese traje además que se ico una torta y se puso un labial rojo que resaltaba sus labios quería lucir sensual para milo pues a milo siempre le había gustado la sensualidad o eso creía ella cuando abrió la puerta allí estaba milo vestido con kimono marrón y ella le dice sonriendo.

¿Cómo me veo milo? (sonríe de forma seductora)

Te ves bien vamos

Eso es todo lo que dirás, bueno está bien (dice molesta)

Ambos caminaron listo para irse… en el hotel capital hotel tokyuo había una pequeña feria para los espectadores, ji hoo y relena llegaron muchas personas estaban vestidas con kimonos al verlos Meath emocionado empezó a decir.

¡Oh vaya muchas personas con kimonos relena y ji hoo miren!

Si así es que te parece que damos una vuelta ¿Verdad ji hoo? (dice con ternura)

Claro vamos

Meath sonrió abiertamente se llevó a relena a rastras ella sonrió pues Meath estaba muy emocionado y no lejos de ahí paulina le estaba enseñado a milo diferentes peluches él estaba molesto pues paulina no solo se la pasaba coqueteando con el sino con diferentes japoneses con parejas cualquiera que paulina consideraba atractivos y entonces ella soltó su mano para enseñarle un peluche en forma de osito y ella le dice feliz.

Milo mira no te parece hermoso, jamás había visto un peluche tan original con como este (Enseñando el peluche)

Si es lindo ¿Lo quieres?

Siiii (dice emocionada dando saltitos)

Milo se molestó paulina seguía siendo la fastidiosa chica que había conocido cuando él tenía 15 años de edad, pago por el peluche ella lo beso en los labios pero simplemente fue un roce cuando se voltearon paulina lo abrazo y milo suspiro molesto siguieron caminando cuando en esa misma esquina venia ji hoo que había comprado comida para Meath y relena milo al verlo se sorprendió si ji hoo estaba cerca eso ¿Significaba…? Que relena debía estar cerca de aquí así que la busco con la mirada cuando volteo para el fondo la encontró en esa relena se viro milo quedo estupefacto había jurado ver a una hermosa muñeca japonesa relena no simplemente se veía preciosa con ese kimono si bellísima con el peinado y el maquillaje más parecía una frágil y delicada muñeca de porcelana cuando abrió su paragua para la foto pues Meath quería que relena se tomara una foto para conservarla ella poso para la foto inclusive ico la pose de una geisha (es una artista tradicional japonesa, cuyas labores constituían, tras un aprendizaje que podía ser tanto desde los 15 años o de la infancia, entretener en fiestas, reuniones o banquetes tanto exclusivamente femeninos o masculinos como mixtos.) parecía delicada y frágil con esa dulce mirada esmaroldosa para milo eso mirada había detenido el tiempo sin darse cuenta paulina se le había quedado mirando tratando de entender ¿Qué le pasaba a milo? Cuando volteo a ver vio a la enemiga acérrima que tuvo desde su adolescencia solo supo murmurar con odio y rencor.

Relena (molesta pues hacia que milo se comportara como un idiota cada vez que la veía)

As relena te ves bonita tendré estas fotos, justos a lado de las de mi mama pues eres mi segunda mama (sonrió con inocencia)

Hay gracias yo también te quiero como un hijo, as gracias jamás había visto lo bien que se siente tener un kimono

Relena te veías hermosa esa foto Meath la quiero para mi oficina (Sonríe ji hoo que llegaba con la comida)

As claro ten ji hoo ten (le da una de las fotos)

¿Qué hace ella aquí milo?

Ella vive aquí desde hace dos años es más su padre tiene empresas, aquí realmente se ve hermosa

Hermosa vaya de verdad creció esa mocosa iré a verla

No paulina no te atreverías

Claro que me atrevo

Paulina se fue donde estaba relena y milo corrió tras ella pues sabía que habría una confrontación.

**Capitulo N8**

Paulina llego donde estaba relena molestaba ella siempre la había odiado porque relena siempre captaba la atención de milo, pues esa atención que ella quería que milo le fijara eso la molesto bastante al verla pudo apreciar que relena de 18 años la chica ya había alcanzado la madurez hasta podía apostar que ella por lo que veía estaba comprometida entonces llego aplaudiendo muy fuerte sorprendiendo a ji hoo y a Meath inclusive a la propia relena que al verla la reconoció se sorprendiendo al verla aquí en Japón y ella le pregunta.

Paulina ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí en Japón? (Le pregunto asombrada)

Vaya quien lo diría después de 8 años de no verte en nueva Orleans en la finca, por fin te veo relena veo que ya estas grande que la última vez que te vi eras solo una mocosa que siempre quería la atención de milo, eh pero veo que estas entretenida con este japonés vaya que si eres una zorra relena

Al terminar de decir eso paulina sintió un reflejo que la golpeo se volteo asombrada para encontrarse que relena la había garnateado por haberla ofendido relena la miro con desafianza entonces ella con el mismo tono le dice molesta.

Yo pienso que aquí la única cualquiera eres tu paulina aunque milo y yo ya no nos hablemos, desde hace 8 años sé que siempre fuiste tras él es as el jamás te busco tú lo buscaste al así que te agradecería que me respetaras porque yo por lo menos soy pura tanto mente como personalidad pero no soy como tú que estoy segura que has estado con cualquier cantidad de hombres (lo decía molesta)

¿La conoces relena? (Pregunto ji hoo)

Si ji hoo ella era de las tantas conquistas amorosas de milo, es increíble ¿Qué estés aquí?

Paulina as relena

Vaya lo que me faltaba ji hoo y Meath por favor les pido que me esperen te prometo, explicarte todo ahora nos prometimos sinceridad ¿Lo recuerdas?

Si relena está bien confiare que puedas resolver esto (dice ji hoo se lleva a Meath con el)

Gracias as bueno aquí estamos tres personas que nos conocemos desde hace aproximadamente 8 años hay paulina perdóname pero te ves como una completa cualquiera buscando un hombre que ni siquiera te quiere los sabes deberías tener más dignidad ¿No lo crees?

As no he vengas con eso eres solo una chiquilla de 18 años no eres mayor de edad aquí, aunque los hayas cumplido sigues siendo la misma mocosa que conocí

Si prefiero seguir siendo infantil que ser como tú, aún recuerdo cuando iba a la finca siempre te encontraba haciendo tus locuras en los establos así que no te compares conmigo ¿Por favor?

As eres achhh (Se va)

Gracias relena lamento que te encontraras con ella aquí (dice milo)

No hay de que milo te ves increíble aunque prefirió ver más a mi prometido (lo decía con un aire de delicadeza, coquetería y dulzura)

Relena no empieces ¿Por favor? Si piensas que te seguí no lo ice ella fue la que me invito

Ya veo que bien sabes milo podríamos seguir conversando pero tengo que irme me alegra que ella este lejos de ti porque sé que ella te fastidiaba, pero bueno tú también tienes la culpa no lo crees

Relena ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué actúas de esa manera?

No me pasa nada ahora si me disculpas me tengo que ir, que pases buena tarde y noche milo

Al terminar de decir eso relena agarro la sombrilla del piso la abrió, entonces ico un delicado movimiento como si fuera una geisha se fue caminando con delicadeza con pasos delicados y finos que hicieron a milo ver su hermoso cuerpo que resaltaba con ese kimono aunque sea solo el redibujo de sus caderas; en un bar chailling estaba esperando que karoline se reuniera con ella puesto que Claudia se le había presentado un problema no podía ir pero pidió ser informada mientras que coralina debía trabajar en el pen thause de relena pues el sábado habría una sección fotográfica con el vestido de compromiso ósea el kimono que ji hoo le regalo a relena karoline entra al bar y se sienta a lado de chailling está alegre le dice.

Disculpa la demora es que tuve que hacer unos atajos debido al trafico Japón es igual a new york

No te preocupes, que bueno que viniste as amiga hoy me reuní con milo estábamos comiendo cuando de repente llego una tal paulina parece que conoce a milo a relena desde hace 8 años

¿Paulina? Aquella muchacha hija del dueño de la finca de a lado lo último que escuche de ella por coralina, es que ella estaba en España estudiando arquitectura de diseño de interiores pero ya debió haberse graduado pero ¿Qué hace ella aquí? (Pregunto confundida karoline)

No lo sé pero se le veía muy feliz al ver a milo pero por lo que me dijiste esa chica de seguro, esta tras milo déjame decirte que la vi bien de pies a cabeza no es fea pero tiene un tremendo cuerpo muy escultural y además es atractiva ya veo porque milo se fijó en ella en su adolescencia

En realidad estas equivocada ella fue la que se fijó en milo, la verdad recuerdo que ella siempre estaba tras milo e inclusive iba a la casa de el a buscarlo sabes ahora que recuerdo una vez relena y yo estábamos en casa de milo estábamos ayudando al papa con la casa nueva que habían comprado para sus caballos la verdad no me callo para nada

Chailling guardo silencio karoline le comenzó a relatar todo, lo que había ocurrido ella aun podía recordar ese día

Ese día karoline había acompañado a relena a limpiar la nueva casa para Antares y el resto de los caballos que Fernando y milo, tenían ambas estaban limpiando el eno y además las puertas estaban muy sucias en esas llega milo sin camisa mostrando su escultural cuerpo cuando ella alzo la vista se ruborizo pero eso no la extrañaba pues tenía un hermano mayor que estaba en el ejercito la que si estaba avergonzada y sonrojada era relena pues no estaba acostumbrada al ver el escultural y bien formado cuerpo de milo a esa edad él se les acerco vio que relena estaba sonrojada le dice de manera socarrona.

¿Qué te paso relena tienes fiebre? (sonríe socarronamente e arrogantemente a la vez)

¿Eh? Nada no me ha pasado nada milo

Ah por favor relena no ves tus mejillas están rojas (Enseñando sus mejillas)

Eso es verdad relena ¿Qué te ocurrió? (Pregunto karoline preocupada)

-Nada ya les dije nada que tiene no puedo tener las mejillas sonrojadas a veces las suelo tener así, as bueno ya este establo está limpio bueno pasemos al otro

Si relena (Sonríe karoline)

Milo

As no es paulina

¿La hija del dueño de la finca de a lado? (Pregunto relena)

Si achhh ¿Qué querrá ahora?

Milo cariño que bueno que te encuentro te he estado buscando por todos lados, me dijeron que habían comprado tu papa y tu esta casa está muy bella es más Antares tendrá más espacio (Lo dice con una voz dulce y empalagosa que no le llegaba a karoline y a relena)

Si así es no estoy solo para tu información (Dice milo molesto)

Vaya la niña aquí y ¿Quién es esta jovencita negra?

Karoline mcdemortt

Vaya milo te juntas con niñas pequeñas de un prestigioso apellido (Dice paulina sonriendo pero era más que evidente que estaba celosa)

En realidad relena y su amiga que vino con ella a pasar las vacaciones acá me están ayudando ¿Algún problema con eso paulina? (Pregunto con molestia evidente en su voz)

Nada es que tenemos que hablar pero en la cabaña

As está bien chicas nos vemos después

Al terminar de decir eso milo se fue detrás de paulina, karoline volteo a ver a relena la vio ella estaba triste inclusive bajo la mirada ella se acercó le pregunto qué le pasaba.

Relena ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué estas triste? (se acerca a ella)

As ojala que algún día milo me vea de esa manera, as desde que entro a la edad de los 15 años ya no quiere estar conmigo solo se va con sus amigas hacer cosas que dice el que son de su edad de adultos milo ya no me quiere

Oh no digas eso relena claro que él te quiere no ves que siempre se preocupa por ti relena, eso es bueno (Sonríe para tratar de animarla)

No es eso karoline as amigas yo estoy enamorada de milo, as amo a milo pero él no me quiere esa paulina esta colada con él siempre lo busca cuando lo encuentra siempre que estamos juntos en esos momentos se lo lleva de mi lado (Baja la cabeza de nuevo)

Karoline quedo en silencio al escuchar la confesión de su amiga no solo estaba celosa de paulina estaba triste pues ella siempre quería acaparar la atención de milo eso entristecía a relena…

Recuerdo que ese día relena me confeso que estaba muy enamorada de milo, quería que el la viera de otra forma no como una hermana pequeña pero paulina siempre estaba pegada el como a un chicle (decía mientras tomaba su trago de whisky)

Ya veo eso explica por qué el malestar de milo, esa mujer parece una gata en celo buscándolo es más tenías que verla cuando estaba con milo se comportaba de una manera que en mi parecer era pedante se me quedo viendo de arriba y abajo

Es para comparar si son dignas de estar al lado de milo se cree que es bella no lo es, déjame decirte milo es un hombre extremadamente atractivo y sensual llama demasiado la atención poreso se pone celosa

El que ni la pela imagínate además siempre hemos sabido que relena es más bella que paulina además que ella es una cualquiera karoline además recuerdo ese día que relena le dijo a milo eso fue cuando tenía trece años que su mayor deseo era llegar virgen al matrimonio

Lo ha cumplido lo bueno de ji hoo es que ha sabido esperar, sé que milo también lo hubiera hecho pues el siempre respetaba las decisiones de relena ella le dijo una vez que quería llegar virgen al matrimonio que fuera un momento especial para ella

Si así es todas nos prometimos eso (Sonrió chailling)

Si pero bueno todo lo que te digo es verdad es triste de verdad

Si

Karoline observo a chailling pues era verdad que paulina sería un obstáculo en los planes de milo para reconquistar a relena. Relena llego donde estaban ji hoo y Meath estaban comiendo al verla ji hoo enseguida se paró le pregunto.

¿Cómo estas relena? ¿Dime que paso? (le pregunto preocupado)

Estoy bien ji hoo todo está bien la puse en su lugar sé que esto te molestara, pero a pesar de todo milo lo tenía loco pues ella siempre iba a tras el ella siempre ha sido así desde que tengo memoria

Ya veo relena no me gusto que te ofendiera (le dijo preocupado)

No te preocupes yo se me defender aunque no lo creas ella sabe que es una cualquiera, poreso no debo preocuparme yo no soy como ella bueno vamos a seguir disfrutando de la feria (Le dice sonriendo con ternura)

Relena que bueno que regresaste estaba preocupado pensaba que tendrías, problemas le estaba diciendo a ji hoo que fuéramos a buscarte pero estas bien eso me alegra (Abraza a relena)

Lo se seguimos

Está bien

Ji hoo sonríe le ofrece su mano a relena ella sonríe con dulzura se van Meath le agarro la mano a ambos, se fueron por su parte milo estaba solo en el bar tomando recordó a relena posando como una frágil y delicada princesa japonesa sabía que relena lo estaba haciendo para jugar con el e inclusive al irse pero aun así se veía tentadora él siempre se dijo que relena no necesitaba nada de maquillaje ella siempre fue bella y natural al verla hoy era una muestra clara tomo de su sake estaba deprimido quería ir a buscarla pero allí estaba ji hoo no querría causarle malestar a relena siguió tomando no quería encontrarse con paulina no la toleraba para nada quería deshacerse de ella pero no sabía cómo, mientras que en la feria relena y ji hoo siguieron disfrutando a lado Meath el pequeño estaba emocionado de saber más de la cultura de su padre relena sonreía a verlos pues este era un momento especial para los dos de la nada llegaron a una pista de baile muy romántica al verlos Meath sonrió pícaramente le dice a los dos.

Aya hay una pista de baile ¿Por qué no bailan?

Bueno llevamos un tiempos sin ir a bailar relena, es verdad lo que dice mi hijo ¿Me permite? (Le ofrece la mano)

Claro como no con gusto

Relena le dio la sombrilla a Meath ambos se pusieron a bailar el vals los dos, relena sonrió pues ji hoo y ella llevaban una temporada sin bailar pues ambos estaban demasiados preocupados por los asuntos de la boda y los trabajos además estuvieron un tiempo separados disfrutaron del baile relena coloco su cabeza en el pecho de ji hoo le dice con mucha dulzura.

¿Cómo será el día de nuestra boda cuando bailemos?

Será nuestro primer baile como marido y mujer, relena será el baile más hermoso será inolvidable para nosotros (Sonríe)

Lo sé (Lo dice de manera coqueta y dulce)

Bueno que tal si practicamos para el gran momento

Claro y creo que también Meath bailara con nosotros

Así es

Relena se rio imaginándose que Meath peleara por su atención con su padre, aunque el niño no le decía padre todavía pues todavía faltaba tiempo para que el aceptara a ji hoo completamente como su padre pero el esperaría ansioso así siguieron divirtiéndose toda la tarde y la noche; A la mañana siguiente en el departamento de milo él estaba dormido en su cama pues hoy llegaría más tarde a su oficina se volteo a un lado estaba teniendo otra vez esos sueños que siempre tenía…

Milo estaba caminando en un hermoso templo vestido con un kimono el templo estaba adorando con hermosas flores de diferentes colores, formas y aromas milo llego hasta la terraza allí encontró a relena vestida con un hermosa homongi verde bien elaborado hasta parecía un traje de novia que usaban las novias estaba sentada recogiendo flores entonces él se acercó le toco el hombre y ella se levantó sonrió con ternura.

Milo (Dice con dulzura)

Relena ¿Qué haces aquí sola?

Nada estoy esperando a mi prometido para la boda (Sonríe)

¿Quién? (pregunta)

Tu milo te amo, demasiado quiero estar contigo por siempre pero también está el milo aun no puedo perdonarte lo que me hiciste me cuesta ¿Cuánto me amas?

Te amo bastante más que eso mi amor por ti es más infinito que el universo, relena te amo estos 8 años que sufrí quiero que seamos felices relena perdóname por lo que te ice

Quiero perdonarte pero si lo hago siento que me traicionaría pues todavía te guardo rencor, pero además as demuéstrame que me amas como te dije

Milo no necesito mayor prueba la beso con ternura con una mezcla de pasión ella se agacho al igual para luego acostarse en la grama poco a poco ambos se estaban desprendiendo de sus kimonos cuando milo dejo de besarla vio que los ojos de relena lo miraban fijamente tiernos, inocentes y temerosos ella sonrió tímidamente incitarlos a que el continuaran así siguieron cuando de repente algo ocurrió todo se volvió negro relena había desaparecido de los brazos de milo él se asombró no tenía a relena en sus brazos todos se volvió oscuro y milo se despertó asustado gritando.

¡Relena! As dios mío otra pesadilla achhh (Se acuesta en la cama)

Milo se llevó se secó la frente y se acostó vio el reloj eran las 08:00 el entraba a trabajar a las 10:30 entonces milo se paró de la cama ya no tenía sueño desde hace semanas tenía el mismo sueño donde relena le decía que lo amaba, pero a la vez no le perdonaba lo que le había dicho le preguntaba ¿Cuánto la amaba? Y lo más extraño casi terminaban haciendo el amor en verdad relena lo volvía loco entro al baño abrió el lava manos se lavó la cara pues estaba muy conmocionado por el sueño tenía que reconquistarla a toda costa; mientras que en el pent-house de los peacreaft relena estaba en su habitación secándose el cabello ayer había sido una tarde y noche entretenida sacando a paulina pero allí estaba milo con ella y le había dado celos pero no lo demostró tenía a ji hoo que era su prometido en la amaba como nunca como ella al oh eso creía entonces la puerta de su habitación se abrió dejando ver a su padre que vestía elegantemente y traía una taza de té para relena y ella al verlo sonrió con ternura.

Gracias papa buenos días

Buenos días princesa, hija ¿Cómo dormiste? (Le entrega él te)

Umm bien papa ayer la pase increíble me encanto como me vestí, también como Amanda me peino y coralina me maquillo ahora le agradeceré a Amanda por peinarme ella lo hace muy bien

Bueno ella salió pues tenía que atender unos asuntos de la visa, me alegro mucho hija de verdad oye que te iba a decir hoy iras a ver el vestido de novia

Así es iré con tomoe y karoline las chicas

Ahora que hablas del vestido hija nunca supe tus gustos (Viendo a su hija)

Poreso quiero que vayas papa, este momento es muy importante mira el vestido que busco debe ser sencillo, elegante y con aire de sensualidad algo que vaya a mi estilo

Claro no me perdería ver a mi bebe vestida de novia, hay relena no me hagas llorar solo tienes 18 años te me vas a casar de verdad pudiste esperar hasta cumplir los 20 hubiera sido mejor (Aguantando las ganas de llorar)

Lo se papa pero ya no quiero esperar más amo a ji hoo lo sabes, poreso quiero que me apoyes

Lo se perdóname hija es que en un mes ya dejas de ser mi bebe, para ser una mujer casada (se seca las lágrimas)

Lo es bueno me voy a vestir estoy ansiosa de conseguir hoy mi vestido ¿Si?

Si hija te espero

Relena abraza a su padre con ternura pues su pequeña se iba a casar le hubiera gustado que fuera con milo pero la vida es caprichosa relena no le pondría las cosas fáciles a milo, pues ella se convencía a si misma que se enamoraría completamente de ji hoo así podrían empezar una vida juntos pero era la felicidad de su hija así que debía estar feliz por ella media hora después salieron de la casa para reunirse con la planificadora las amigas de relena que la esperaban adentro cuando abrieron la puerta la planificadora tomoe sonríe le dice tiernamente.

Bienvenida relena señor miliardo que gusto, verlo aquí listo para llorar pues vera a la hermosa novia con su hermoso vestido de novia

No me hagas llorar enserio quien lo diría aquí en la tienda, de novias

Papa miliardo no diga eso vamos, relena dice que ya escogió el vestido (dice chailling tiernamente)

Está bien

Lista relena para probártelo (sonríe tomoe)

Si así es vamos esperen en la sala

Tomoe y relena entraron a los vestidores allí el vestido estaba colgado esperando a ser probado por relena mientras que afuera las chicas y el padre de relena esperaban ansiosos mientras relena se colocaba el vestido que ella había escogido cuando se lo pusieron ella salió directo para el pedestal asombrando a todos los presentes; El vestido era de corte de sirena que acentuaba bien la figura delicada y sensual de relena con escote v cola de corte satín y de seda muy delicada encaje con mangas pedrería en por debajo del busto todas habían quedado fascinadas pues ese vestido hacia ver a relena frágil, delicada pero sensual tal como era ella el primer en llorar fue miliardo seguido de karoline asombrando a Claudia que le pregunta.

Amiga ¿Por qué estas llorando? (pregunto asombrad)

Es que relena se ve preciosa parece una princesa, es que es mi mejor amiga ums va a ser la primera en casarse que quieres que haga me conmoví (Dice karoline secándose las lágrimas con una servilleta)

Hija ums te ves hermosa como daría lo que fuera porque tu madre te viera en estos momentos, estas preciosa hija de verdad luces radiante (Llorando de felicidad al ver a su bebe vestida de novia)

Gracias papa no me hagas llorar, as pronto seré la Sra. Yuy estoy tan feliz (Se seca las lágrimas)

"Relena amiga ambas sabemos que en el fondo tratas de convencerte pero sé que muy en el fondo quieres que sea realmente milo la persona con la quieres compartir el resto de tu vida pero si bien es cierto no puedes ignorar esos sentimientos por ji hoo espero que él logre enamorarte de verdad pues sé que milo vendrá con mucha fuerza de voluntad dispuesto a conquistarte" (pensó chailling)

Bueno solo nos falta el velo y la lencería

¿Lencería? (Preguntaron padre e hija a la vez)

Relena que pensabas que irías a tu boda sin sensualidad debajo niña en que mundo, vives ahora debemos parar por la mejor tienda de ropa interior ese es el regalo del novio como eres pura relena será blanco como las vírgenes

Claudia (Le depende coralina)

¿Qué? Eso es una tradición así que debemos resolver ese asunto

Relena se quedó sonrojada pues no se imaginó que su amiga le hablaría de la lencería para ella siempre le causaba pena ese tema en usar algunas de esas prendas tan atrevidas ella sentía que no podría usar eso entonces coralina le mete un golpe en el brazo a Claudia que la mira molesta mientras que miliardo estaba asombrado por lo que dijo Claudia mientras que karoline se negaba y chailling le dice.

Creo que apoyare a Claudia es verdad relena yo conozco una buena tienda de lencería, que te gustara

Chailling (Se sonroja)

Bueno que bien pues eso es verdad es una costumbre occidental esta boda tendrá mezcla de cultura orientales y occidentales bueno ¿Qué les pareció el vestido de novia?

Hermosísimo (dijeron las chicas)

No me preguntes que me harás llorar de nuevo

Ah señor peacreaft todo estará bien

Relena sonrió con ternura al sentir la aprobación del vestido, entonces se dispuso a quitárselo después de eso su padre dijo que tenía que irse pues debía atender unos asuntos en la empresa de telecomunicaciones que tenía como siempre algún día ella tendría que manejar las grandes corporaciones de su padre aunque hace años casi se iban a la quiebra una de las empresas pero gracias a la habilidad pues su padre desde pequeño siempre fue prodigio al aumentar el súper gran capital de la familia peacreaft con un linaje de 109 años de esta familia ella entendido entonces chailling los llevo a la tienda de victoria secret`s relena se sonrojo horriblemente al ver donde la llevaban las 5 entraron ella se sonrojo horriblemente cuando Claudia se acercó le enseño un baby doll rojo vino y karoline se acercó le dice a Claudia.

Ese se ve bien aunque es demasiado atrevido (Viendo que tenía la abertura abierta)

¿Tú crees? (Viendo el baby doll)

Jesús chicas yo no me atrevo a usar eso, dios mío está abierto al frente no aléjense eso de mi

Hay no relena te enseñaremos diferentes modelos de seguro uno te gustara

Relena se sonrojo horriblemente pues sus amigas planeaban algo que a ella la haría morir de vergüenza…

**Capitulo N9 **

Relena se sintió avergonzada cuando Claudia y chailling le trajeron diferentes piezas hasta un corset muy sensual que ico sonrojar bastante a relena la obligaron a entrar al vestidor mientras que la planificadora le pregunta a Claudia lo siguiente.

Ustedes creen que ella se sienta cómoda con las prendas atrevidas como un baby doll, eso es para mujeres que saben que esto vuelve loco a un hombre (Enseñando el baby doll)

Yo sé que relena tiene un sensual cuerpo además seria perfecta para esa lencería, pero ella es muy tímida en ese sentido además si no hubiera sido ji hoo el novio y hubiese sido milo le hubiéramos obligado a usar ese pero ella es tímida (dice Claudia)

Ya veo aparte ¿Quién es milo? (Por el misterioso milo)

Es un pasado que usted no entendería, además es algo sin importancia bueno relena que esperas para salir

No estoy lista me da muchísima pena salir así (Dice relena detrás del vestidor)

Relena queremos verte no seas así

Se escuchó un suspiro por el otro lado abrió la puerta dejando ver su cuerpo luciendo un baby doll de seda muy sensual, que la hacía verse irresistible a cualquier hombre exclusivamente para ji hoo y milo relena se sintió apenada que inclusive se cubrió con la cortina del vestidor karoline fue tras ella la obligo a salir y las demás dieron su opinión.

Relena no sé porque te escondes si tienes un cuerpo de envidia, niña yo pienso que este sería perfecto pero podemos seguir viendo opciones (sonríe tiernamente)

Yo creo que el corset queda mejor relena es más aquí hay uno no es muy atrevido es sensual y elegante, quieres probártelo (Le enseña el corset)

Oh no (Negándose)

Vamos (Sonríe)

Relena asintió avergonzada se fue a probar la lencería, mientras que en la oficina en las corporaciones yojoshima milo estaba resolviendo asuntos importantes acerca de una transacción que entro en una de las empresas que pagaron por adelantado milo estaba haciendo los ajustes esto aumento en 6 % del capital sonrió las inversiones estaban aumentando desde que llego el departamento de finanzas mejoro bastante eso que llevaba solo 8 días de estar aquí sonrió eso significaba que estaba haciendo bien su trabajo se viro entonces observo la foto de perfil de su computadora donde estaba relena ¡Que bella se veía a sus trece años de edad! Ahora se había convertido en una bella jovencita de 18 años de edad, que estaba a un mes por casarse no era con él era con otra persona estaba deprimido al recordar lo que paso ayer de la nada la puerta de su oficina se abrió dejando ver a su asistente en las finanzas corporativas sakí de 21 años ella le sonríe le dice.

Aquí tienes milo, oye ¿Qué te paso milo? Tiene una cara de tristeza

No es nada gracias por los documentos ayer no tuve un buen día eso es todo

Oh bueno oiga disculpa milo nunca te pregunte ¿Cuántos años tenías?

Yo tengo 26 años voy para 27 en noviembre

Enserio no te creo creí que tenías 23 años de edad, pero veo que tienes 26 años (Parpadeo asombrada)

Bueno te equivocaste y a ¿Qué viene a esa pregunta?

Bueno es que un muchacho de su edad ya está pensando, en casarse usted no piensa casarse milo

Si así es pero la mujer con la quiero compartir el resto, de mi vida se casara con otro

Ayala que mal y ¿Cómo se llama la afortunada?

Relena peacreaft

La psicóloga peacreaft de 18 años es increíble, debe estar muy enamorado de ella es una chica maravillosa que lastima que ella se vaya a casar pero eso es un punto a favor para muchas mujeres milo

¿Por qué? (La miro a los ojos)

Usted es muy atractivo y guapísimo debería considerar buscarse una muchacha decente como ella para casarse

Bueno esa muchacha decente está aquí, niñita (entra paulina)

Hay dios (Se lleva la mano a su rostro)

Oh disculpe solo estaba aconsejando a milo se ve que si está enamorado de la psicóloga peacreaft ella es muy bella, además de dulce salió en los titulares de Japón (sonríe tiernamente)

Bueno esa chica dulce que dices es una completa manipuladora

¿Por qué dice eso? (se preguntó asombrada)

Sakí hablamos ahora debo atender un asunto, muy importante hablaremos de mi situación amorosa después

Está bien (Hace una reverencia y se va)

Se puede saber ¿Cuál es tu problema con relena? Déjala empaz síguela ofendiendo en verdad tendrás problemas conmigo

Ayer ni siquiera me defendiste de ella, dejaste que me insultara

Pues tu empezaste estoy harto de esto paulina en que idioma debo decirte que no quiero, nada contigo

Me haces sentir mal cuando lo dices (dice molesta y dolida)

Amo a relena lo sabes siempre la amare

Está bien milo vas a pagar, te juro que relena también lo hará

¡Tócala ya verás lo que te pasara!

Paulina asiente al ver que una vez más milo siempre la defendía de cualquier cosa, a pesar de que ella lo despreciaba, escupía en él y a veces hasta jugaba con él pues lo miro mal salió de la oficina milo se sentó estaba cansado de pelear con ella ahora que relena estaba a un mes de casarse tendría que hacer todo lo posible por recuperarla y paulina viene quiere provocarle una escena de celos ya estaba harto; relena salió del vestidor todas quedaron fascinadas al verla el corset que llevaba era blanco como las novias acompañado de un tanga y las ligas con las pantimedias relena se volteo a ver en el espejo se quedó asombrada de como su cuerpo se veía sensual y delicado pero a la vez matador ella se vio asombrada su cuerpo acentuaba bien esa delicada pieza se imaginó la noche de bodas con ji hoo se volvería loco pero la persona que si la vería con ojos lujuriosos y dispuesto a tomarla seria milo se estremeció al imaginarse que milo estuviera frente de ella sonreiría le diría que es una mujer bella se la llevaría para hacerla suya disfrutaría de esta hermosa prendas que ella llevaba puesta pero se negó al quien debía tener ese tipo de pensamientos es con ji hoo no con milo entonces les dijo a sus amigas y a tomoe la planificadora.

Este es el que usare debajo del vestido de novia (viendo la prenda)

Bien relena escogiste bien va contigo puesto que eres tímida e inocente (sonríe coralina)

Además es blanco del color de las novias, además relena ¿Qué te ico cambiar de opinión? (Pregunto confundida karoline)

No lo sé la verdad, solo sé que se bien en mi

Bueno vamos a comprarlo lo puede guardar pues la boda es en un mes

Me voy a cambiar

Está bien

Relena se fue adentro se cambió luego salió pago la prenda les dijeron que tres días antes, de la boda tendría la lencería con el vestido de novia iban saliendo de la tienda de lencería cuando vieron que una limosina se paró en frente de ellas de ella se baja Suzume relena al verla automáticamente la reconoce al verla dice.

Suzume (Dice relena asombrada)

Vaya al fin te conozco relena peacreaft entonces es cierto lo que dice mi nieto, realmente eres bella para tener 18 años de edad

Señora Suzume (tomoe hace una reverencia)

¿Qué hace aquí? En que puedo ayudarla

En que puedes ayudarme a alejarte de mi nieto no eres japonesa, relena además mírate solo tienes 18 años no pudiste esperar hasta los 25 para casarte pero no tenía que ser precisamente con mi nieto no me interesa que linaje vengas solo sé que tú no eres japonesa nosotros no nos casamos con extranjeros nos casamos entre nosotros mismos

Ya veo entonces ¿Por qué ji hoo está conmigo? ¿Por qué tuvo un romance con Alicia? De esa relación nació Meath perdóneme si la ofendo Sra. Suzume pero entiendo que quiera ser tradicionalista pero estamos en tiempos modernos inclusive ji hoo y yo optamos por una boda contemporánea

¡Porque rechazo las tradiciones la mayoría de los yuy nos casamos con bodas tradicionales con los acostumbrados kimonos! ¡Pero no tenías que venir tu a la vida del eres una zorra relena!

Oiga no ofenda a relena si ni siquiera la conoce (dice chailling molesta)

No te preocupes no tiene que decirme zorra porque no lo soy, a mí me enseñaron a respetar a los mayores yo no la voy a ofender pues me daré mi lugar pero le pido que me respete no entiendo ¿Qué le ice? Si fue porque no soy japonesa no tiene nada malo que una alemana y un negro americano-japonés entren a su familia sé que viene una de las familias más antiguas de Japón pero deben entender que somos una mezclas además yo amo a su nieto ji hoo me salvo la vida y mi corazón de caer de la depresión no le basta que venga de buena familia, que sea una muchacha decente que tengo que hace para que me entienda

Lo único que se aquí que no eres japonesa relena, ni sueñes que llegaras al altar con el de eso me encargare

Al terminar de decir eso Suzume saca un cuchillo asustando a las 4 amiga de relena y a tomoe relena, quedo asombrada y Suzume se lo clava a relena en el vientre asombrando a todos; relena palideció cuando sintió el cuchillo entro en su vientre atravesándola enseguida ella se alejó Suzume también se asombró de lo que ico entonces se fue chailling iba tras ella pero ella se montó al carro rápido dio rienda a la marcha entonces se enfocaron en relena que estaba en shock entonces se sentía mal y se desmayó.

¡Relena! (Dijeron todas asustadas)

Dios mío llamen a ji hoo y a una ambulancia, relena reacciona por favor no te mueras (dice llorando karoline)

No hay tiempo milo está aquí cerca, de aquí voy a llamarlo (dice coralina llorando)

Mientras que las demás atendían a relena, coralina marco a milo por suerte este estaba en la línea escucho su voz al otro lado le dice llorando.

Milo (dice coralina llorando)

¿Qué ocurre coralina? ¿Por qué estas llorando?

Milo tienes que venir lastimaron a relena

Que (Se para al escuchar que relena estaba en peligro)

La abuela de ji hoo vino le clavó un cuchillo, en el vientre está perdiendo mucha sangre

¡Que! Salgo para allá (Nervioso y asustado)

Cerró el teléfono asustado cogió las llaves de su coche, su saco corrió le dijo a su secretaria que vendría antes de la reunión de las 16:30 ella asintió… las chicas de la tienda de lencería al ver lo que paso automáticamente entraron a relena trataron de que relena no siguiera botando sangre pues el cuchillo esta incrustado en el estómago de relena todas estaban asustadas coralina llamo al papa de relena que enseguida al enterarse lo que paso salió corriendo prefirieron esperar que milo llevara a relena al hospital pero karoline le dijo que estaban haciendo mal así que chailling llamo a ji hoo cuando contesto le conto todo vio que ji hoo reacciono con violencia comenzó a gritar preguntar cómo estaba relena dijo que iría a ver a su abuela que llevaran a relena al hospital entonces en esa llega milo al ver a su dulce ángel pálida perdiendo sangre milo no pudo evitar llorar y cargar a relena al hospital mentalmente estaba maldiciendo a ji hoo se la llevó al carro para llevar a relena al hospital para que la revisaran…

Ji hoo pateo la puerta de la mansión de su abuela estaba molesto y herido, llego a donde estaba su abuela que aun también estaba convulsionada por lo que paso él le grita.

¡Eres una desgraciada cómo pudiste hacerle eso a relena! ¡Te dije claramente que no la tocaras! ¡Te dije que si le hacías daño yo te lo devolvería me tienes harto! (grito colerizado)

¡Era lo mejor no me grites respétame o es que no te enseñaron a respetar a los mayores!

¡Tú no te mereces respeto ni de una cabra! ¡Te advierto algo vuelves a tocar a relena te juro que te abrió una fianza no me importas que seas mayor abuela!

¡Te reto a que lo hagas! (Lo miro mal)

¡No me retes es más llamare a mi abogado esto se acabó abuela, ya no más vamos para pleito legal eso es lo que quieres te lo daré te veré la próxima pero con tus abogados! (Le dice desafiantemente)

Suzume iba a responder pero vio que su nieto salió inclusive tiro la puerta al salir de su sala ella se molestó pero a la vez estaba nerviosa, ella jamás había sido tan impulsiva de lastimar a una chica que es menor que ella tenía que resolver esto inmediatamente mientras que en el hospital relena estaba en cirugía pues necesitaban sacarle el cuchillo pues de milagro no había logrado perforar órganos pero aun así relena estaba en estado delicado pues estaba perdiendo mucha sangre afuera milo estaba nervioso e inclusive tenia lágrimas en los ojos tenía miedo de lo que le pueda pasar a relena se maldecía no haber tomado su papel de guardián aun después de 8 años mientras que chailling lloraba desconsoladamente karoline trataba de calmarla, Claudia maldecía a la abuela de ji hoo a la vez consolaba al papa de relena y coralina se acerca a milo le dice lo siguiente.

Gracias por venir, de verdad fuiste a la primera persona que pensé que nos podría ayudar tengo miedo de que relena se muera (Con los ojos llorosos)

No se morirá no pienses eso, no quiero que lo pienses si ella se muere yo también me muero relena es mi fuerza, mi corazón y es la persona que yo amo por ella fue que luche duro para convertirme en lo que soy, además soy capaz de retomar mi papel de guardián pero no perderé a relena (Aprieta los puños)

Ums te atreverías a cuidarla de nuevo (Habla miliardo que a la vez alza su vista)

Por ella daría mi vida entera, prefirió que ella viviera pues es una chica maravillosa

Relena es tu corazón eso lo sabemos, milo ojala relena recapacite un día te perdone, así puedan estar juntos milo yo si quiero de corazón que relena se case contigo pero ella aun ama a ji hoo (Dice deprimida karoline)

As es verdad

Milo asintió antes las palabras de karoline en esas llega el medico que salió de la sala de cirugías todos se levantaron en esos momentos llegaba ji hoo al ver a milo, enseguida se puso molesto pero cuando vio a doctor se acercó se pone de lado de milo el medico les dice.

Usted fue el que trajo a la joven (Viendo a milo)

Así es (Dice milo)

Por suerte el cuchillo no logro atravesar el estómago, ni dañar ningún órgano importante pero aun así ella ha perdido mucha sangre además logramos sacar el cuchillo de su vientre la suturamos y logramos esterilizarla

Gracias a dios puedo verla (Dice miliardo)

Claro y disculpe el joven que la trajo es ¿Prometido o esposo?

No yo soy el prometido él no es nada soy ji hoo yuy, yo soy su futuro esposo (dice ji hoo)

Ji hoo (Dice coralina)

Así que usted es el prometido claro que puede verla, cualquier irregular solo deben avisarme

El doctor hace una reverencia se va ji hoo se voltea para encarar a milo que lo miraba de la misma forma.

¿Qué demonios haces aquí? (Dice ji hoo cortante)

Yo traje a relena al hospital tu abuela se volvió loca, la agredió no solo eso no se conformó con amenazarla inclusive le clavó un cuchillo y dices que siempre la vas a cuidar yo no creo además yo también amo a relena me interesa su bienestar más que a ti (Dice milo desafiante)

Tú no te puedes comparar conmigo yo soy su prometido no eres nada, me escuchaste no eres nada ni siquiera ella te quiere a su lado ¿Por qué insistes?

Porque la amo sé que ella también me ama a mí y luchare duro por recuperarla

Pues sigue soñando que no lo vas a lograr, relena me ama a mi nos casaremos en un mes se te olvida

No se me olvida pero eso lo veremos (se pone en frente de ji hoo)

Ya basta los dos ahora la prioridad es relena, solo espero que tu abuela este lejos de relena mira lo que le ico (dice Claudia molesta)

No se preocupen ya le abriré una fianza a mi abuela además de una orden de alejamiento para ella, que no se acerque a relena y menos a mí tomare el liderazgo de la familia se acabó su liderazgo de querer hacer todo a su modo

Está bien olvidemos lo que paso, enfoquemos no en relena aunque no lo creas ji hoo milo estaba cerca de donde estábamos poreso recurrimos a él a pesar de lo que paso hace 8 años atrás él tiene derecho de estar aquí (Dice chailling)

Todos asienten mientras que en la sala de cuidados intensivos relena estaba con aparatos y el vientre vendado totalmente su padre le agarro la mano la beso y con ella se sobaba la mejilla estaba deprimido al ver a su hija tan pálida y en esas se abre la puerta dejando ver a ji hoo que quería entrar a ver a relena la vio allí pálida y con aparatos entonces miliardo alza su vista se para molesto le dice.

Mira lo que tu abuela provoco hirió a mi bebe, como se ha atrevido mira la acuchillo no quiero saber nada es más debería romper su compromiso no vaya hacer que no la cuides bien como me has prometido ji hoo (Dice molesto)

Sé que mi abuela la hirió pero le juro que esto no quedara en vano

Claro que no quedara en vano le pondré una demanda es mas de aquí adelante no quiero que te acerques a mi hija ji hoo, no ves ustedes quizás no deban estar juntos no me niego por lo que le paso a mi hija te dejare verla es más cuando despierte hablaremos los tres (Dice molesto dándole espacio para ver a relena)

Está bien, ums relena perdóname por no estar contigo cuando mi abuela te ico esto perdóname yo no quiero perderte eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida relena (Agarra su mano se la besa con ternura varias veces)

Ji hoo se sentó pues quería estar con relena en esos momentos mientras que milo estaba observando las instalaciones del hospital a la cabeza de milo vinieron recuerdos de una vez que salvo a relena cuando tenía una fiebre extrema…

Había sido una tarde lluviosa milo, cabalgo a las afueras de la finca con 17 años pues relena se había llevado Antares para cabalgar debajo de la lluvia entonces busco por todos lados milo estaba preocupado pues relena no había regresado entonces vio a Antares amarrado a un caballo entonces galopo más fuerte encontró a relena totalmente mojada entonces milo grita.

¡Relena! ¡Por Jesús ¿Estas bien?! (Salto del caballo)

As milo viniste, me siento muy mal

Tienes fiebre ¿Qué estabas pensando mocosa? (Dice milo molesto)

Es que quería salir a cabalgar para despejar mi mente pero no me siento, muy bien que digamos

Vamos te llevare al médico, amigo gracias por cuidarla (Acariciando la frente de Antares)

Milo cargo a relena la acostó en el caballo agarro a Antares la puso en la silla de montar entonces dio galope directo a la finca milo estaba preocupado pues la fiebre de relena estaba demasiado alta, en la arropo con la capa que el llevaba puesto el prefirió mojarse en vez de su dulce angelito vio que relena estaba temblando y él le dice.

No te preocupes relena ya casi llegamos, no dejare que nada te pase jamás cuando vayas a cabalgar en estas condiciones debes llamarme (dice preocupado)

Pero relena no le respondía sonrió al verla pues estaba abaslvo en sus brazos llegaron a su casa, allí abrió la puerta de su casa subió las escaleras la coloco en su habitación le dijo a su padre que llamara al médico y al papa de relena pues él estaba preocupado por su hija media hora llego el papa de relena y el médico que reviso a relena le tomo la temperatura por suerte la fiebre había bajado y les dijo que relena debía permanecer en cama por lo menos una semana para recuperar energías en esas ella despierta y dice.

Milo (con voz débil)

Aquí estoy relena, mocosa eres increíble te vas sola a montar a caballo y te enfermas de verdad no te entiendo pero no importa sé que llegue a tiempo siempre te voy a cuidar (Le acaricia la cabeza)

Pensé que no vendrías milo tu siempre vas a cuidarme, me querrás siempre aunque me case con otro y forme una vida con alguien (Le dice débilmente)

Así es siempre te cuidare relena siempre

Milo apretó los puños él siempre había jurado proteger a relena de cualquier cosa ahora, que la dejo hace 8 años atrás ella estaba desprotegida se sentía culpable por lo que le estaba pasando entonces vio a ji hoo salir que lo vio mal el simplemente lo ignoro el siguió hasta la habitación de relena abrió la puerta la vio allí tendida débil eso asusto a milo que enseguida agarro la silla agarro su mano la beso varias veces y comenzó a llorar pues relena estaba débil no pudo defenderla de Suzume aunque sabía que relena podía valerse por sí misma aunque no lo quería creer relena era muy pacifica ella jamás le parecía que las cosas se arreglaran con la violencia ella prefirió conversar él le apretó la mano le dice quebrado y triste.

No debí dejarte sola relena perdóname, por lo que hice hace 8 años de verdad pero tenías que entender yo jamás quería enamorarme pero tú me cambiaste la vida cuando llegaste a mi vida hace 15 años atrás relena te amo perdóname (Baja la cabeza)

Ums, milo no me dejes (Comienza a delirar)

Relena as soy yo no voy a dejarte

As milo yo te amo, no me dejes te prometo portarme bien as no, que ice para ganarme tu odio as milo no me digas eso yo siempre seré tu hermana menor no me importa si no me quieres a tu lado yo siempre estaré contigo inclusive cuando te cases yo estaré en tu momento

Milo se le partió el alma a escuchar a relena decir esas cosas, que ella estaría con él por siempre e inclusive si él llegaba enamorarse de una mujer pero si él siempre la amo a ella, aunque estuviera lejos siempre la tenía en el pensamiento entonces acerco sus labios con los de relena la beso esperando que ella se tranquilizara cosa que logro con éxito entonces relena dejo de delirar, comenzó a dormir pacíficamente milo sonrió se quedaría el resto de la tarde cuidándola afuera sin saberlo ji hoo lo había observado todo el como relena llamada a milo en sueños y eso lo enfureció pero a la vez lo entristeció pues al parecer los recuerdos de infancia de relena pesaba más que sus sentimientos por el simplemente se fue de ahí mientras que en la cafetería karoline acompañada de chailling y coralina pues Claudia fue a dar su testimonio con el abogado de miliardo por lo ocurrido en la tarde esta chailling le dice triste a sus amigas.

Me siento mal por no haber evitado esto, como puede una señora mayor hacerle eso a una joven (Miraba a ambas jóvenes)

No lo sé de verdad pero el punto es siguiente, esa señora no se dio su lugar en cambio relena si ella se mantuvo firme pero respetaba a la abuela de ji hoo pero ella prefirió la violencia es vez de resolver esto pacíficamente

Es verdad pero a un así debemos ser fuertes por relena (Karoline con la mirada baja)

Si así es, pero no se preocupen ahora Claudia que era la que estabas más cerca está dando su testimonio

Si milo se está tardando demasiado no debería de estar metido, ahí pues hi hoo no se ha ido del hospital

Ya sabes cómo es lo no se ira hasta que relena esté fuera de peligro

Chailling asintió al escuchar las palabras de coralina pues milo era conocido por ser insistente, no se haría del lugar hasta que relena despertara aun sabiendo que ji hoo estaba aquí en el hospital.

**Capitulo N10 **

Al atardecer en el hospital, en la habitación de relena milo se había quedado todo el día había informado a la oficina que no iría pues tenía un asunto que atender, se lo respetaron y le dijeron que no había problema pero milo había dado instrucciones de que todo estuviera listo para mañana sakí asintió le dijo que estaba bien que tendría todo listo a primera hora de la mañana para la presentación al dueño de la corporación suspiro aun relena estaba dormida pues la enfermera que había venido hace media hora le dijo que aún estaba bajo el efecto de la anestesia además necesitaba descansar pues había perdido demasiada sangre así que aprovecho para ir a una florería que estaba a una cuadra del hospital le compraría flores a relena se paró de la silla sonrió con dulzura al ver a relena dormida pacíficamente salió dejándola sola en el pasillo ji hoo que estaba sentado esperando que milo saliera el al verlo se para lo encara le dice.

Será mejor que te vayas no tienes nada que hacer aquí, me escuchaste yo soy el que debe estar al lado de relena no tú no eres el prometido de ella (lo mira a los ojos)

Eso no me interesa relena también me interesa vendré hasta que ella no quiera, me escuchaste no tienes que prohibirme venir a verla el único aquí que me puede prohibir no verla es su padre y ella misma tú no puedes prohibir nada

Eso lo veremos

Si eso lo veremos (se va)

No creo pues no te lo permitiré milo

Milo simplemente ignoro a ji hoo se fue al ascensor en esas sale Claudia que al verlo partir ve a ji hoo con una cara de melancolía ella se acercó a él le pregunto.

¿Qué te pasa ji hoo? (Pregunta Claudia)

Nada que estoy harto que él esté presente en la vida de relena, es más cuando relena comenzó a delirar lo mencionaba a él todo a él siempre sus recuerdos de infancia con milo quiero que lo olvide

No sé qué decirte ji hoo, tranquilo todo estará bien pero de todas formas ahora dudamos que de que pueda realizarse la boda, pues tu abuela agredió a relena mira como la dejo casi perdemos a nuestra amiga

Insinuas que no puedo cuidar bien de relena

No dije eso ji hoo simplemente estamos dudando témenos que tu abuela, vuelva hacer algo que pueda perjudicar a relena lo sabes simplemente eso es lo que te digo ahora si me disculpas las chicas y yo queremos ver a relena

Claudia al terminar de decir eso dejo a ji hoo confundido, por las palabras de Claudia mientras que en la floristería que estaba en la cuadra milo salió de su auto cerró la puerta para entrar a la floristería pues pretendía comprar un hermoso ramo de rosas para relena y una nota diciéndole que se mejore cuando entro a la floristería quedo maravillado las hermosas flores que se exhibían siguió viendo entonces ya se había decidido que ramo regalarle fue a la caja pero no había nada entonces vio la puerta del invernadero abierto donde estaban los hermosos jarrones de flores los más finos y los más caros siguió viendo pues esos jarrones con esas hermosas flores eran un espectáculo digno de admirar entonces vio a una joven agachada recogiendo unas masetas entonces milo le dice.

Disculpe me gustaría que me dijera el precio de esos ramos de rosas que esta allá

Cuando la muchacha se paró alzo su vista milo quedo paralizado juro que estaba viendo a relena pero versión asiática sino se equivocada coreana la muchacha era realmente bellísima tenía el cabello castaño oscuro caoba, facciones hermosas igualitas a una cantante cuyo nombre era park ji yeon (perteneciente al grupo t-ara) solo que ella tenía el cabello liso partido a un lado con un flequillo una trenza que le llegaba hasta debajo del busto la chica tenía una mirada dulce igualita a la de relena lo que ico a milo recordar a relena en esta joven fueron sus grandes ojos luminosos como las estrellas; Min ji se le quedo viendo a milo pues el no debaja de mirarla eso la hacía sentirla incomoda ella simplemente se encogió de hombros le pregunta.

Disculpe ¿Por qué me está mirando de esa forma? (Pregunta cohibida)

Oh lo siento es que te pareces a alguien, que yo conozco solo que esa persona no es coreana es alemana (Asombrado)

Hija llego alguien (pregunta un señor de unos 65 años de edad, bajo vestía un kimono y estaba calvo)

Oh disculpen es que iba a preguntar por el jarrón de rosas rojas que estaba, en la entrada quiero comprarlo (Dice sin quitarle la vista a min ji)

Oh claro cuesta 120 yen (dinero japonés)

Oh claro quiero el arreglo y que diga que te mejores relena

Claro con gusto min ji

Si abuelo (Hace una reverencia se va)

Milo siguió a min ji con la mirada enseguida el abuelo de min ji al ver a milo curioso, se molestó le pregunto con molestia.

¿Cuántos años tienes? (Pregunto min ho)

¿Yo? Tengo 26 años de edad

Oye como te atreves a ver a una niña de 18 años de edad ni siquiera ha cumplido la mayoría de edad

Milo se sorprendió la chica que se llama min ji también tenía la misma edad de relena se volvió sorprendido pues parecía de 20 años, min hoo se molestó más por la mirada de milo le dice desafiante.

Si eres de esos hombres que les gustan niñas menores, será mejor que no intentes nada con mi nieta ella es una niña decente se graduó hace dos meses así que déjala empaz

No espere mi novia tiene 18 años también

Pero que depravado (iba a agarrar el palo)

No espere pero ella viene de estados unidos allá esa es la mayoría de edad por favor le suplico que no me pegue

Abuelo (Aparece min ji con el arreglo de milo)

Pero min ji ese joven tiene una novia de 18 años como tu dice que viene de estados unidos

Abuelo en estados unidos si se cumple la mayoría de edad a los 18 años, solo excepto en tres estados tenga puede pagar si quiere (reprendiendo a su abuelo)

Gracias tengan disculpen no era mi intención molestar (Hace una reverencia)

Agarra el arreglo sale de la tienda min ji al verlo, le llamo la atención jamás se había fijado en un hombre que no fuera japonés o coreano pero el joven que había salido no era nada de eso parecía europeo pero por su porte supo que era griego pestaño asombrada y de la nada vino un ligero rubor en sus mejillas al verlo entonces vio un hermoso oso de peluche lo agarro salió a buscar aquel joven por suerte lo encontró afuera metiendo el arreglo al carro entonces ella le dice.

Disculpe joven (Lo llama)

¿Sí? (Alza su vista)

Tenga es cortesía de la casa lamento lo que mi abuelo ico suele cuidarme mucho, además no está de acuerdo que los adolescentes cumplamos la mayoría de edad a los 18 años en otro países pero para la suerte de el o bendición la mayoría de edad se cumple a los 20 años

No te preocupes además debo ser yo que debe disculparse es que de verdad te pareces a alguien que conozco solo, que ella es alemana perdona milo afrodakis (Se inclina)

Yoon min ji mucho gusto (Hace una reverencia)

Es un lindo nombre el que tienes además eres muy hermosa

Oh gracias déjame ayudarle de verdad esa muchacha, que usted le regalara ese arreglo es muy afortunada

¿Por qué lo dices? (Pregunto confundido)

Bueno es que usted es muy atractivo y guapo, hombres así como usted extranjeros griegos aquí en Japón son pocos comunes (Se sonroja)

Ya veo bueno gracias otra vez aquí tienes mi numero para cualquier cosa (Saca una tarjeta)

Min ji se sonroja pues jamás ningún hombre le había ofrecido una tarjeta, entonces ella asintió ico una reverencia se fue a la tienda milo sonríe con dulzura pues la chica tenía la misma actitud tímida de relena entonces se montó el carro arranco en el hospital relena seguía inconsciente esta vez la visitaba Alicia, que se había enterado por la secretaria estaba deprimida pues si la abuela de ji hoo era capaz de eso podría hacerle daño a su hijo de la misma forma entonces vio a su hijo llorando pidiéndole a relena que despierte y ella se acercó le dice con tristeza

Meath cariño no llores a relena no le gustaría verte llorar relena se va a poner bien, ya verás (Abraza a su hijo preocupada)

Tengo miedo de que esa señora nos haga daño a mi y a relena, todo porque no somos como ella japoneses para entrar a esa familia mira como dejo a relena tengo miedo (Llorando)

No te preocupes hijo no dejare que mi abuela, les haga daño a ti y a relena (Entra ji hoo)

¿Lo prometes?

Si así es, lo prometo además relena se pondrá bien te lo prometo hare lo posible para que relena despierte (Ji hoo se agacha para que su hijo corra abrazarlo)

Relena ¿Se pondrá bien?

Dice que si pero aun esta debajo efecto de la anestesia, pero estará bien

De acuerdo bueno nosotros nos vamos, nos avisas un detalle nuevo de verdad tu abuela está loca como le puede hacer eso a relena ella que culpa tenia

Lo se poreso le abriré una fianza, pero aun así tengo problemas con el padre de relena no me quiere devolver el habla

Eso lo entiendo está preocupado por su hija, poreso quiere lo mejor bueno nos vamos

Alicia y Meath salieron de la habitación en esas entra milo con un hermoso arreglo, ji hoo se viro se molestó ese tipo hacia lo que le daba la gana pues entraba porque si y dejo el arreglo a lado de la mesa con los hermosos arreglos que el papa de relena había dejado e inclusive se acercó a relena le coloco un osito de peluche y ji hoo le dice molesto.

Se puede saber ¿Por qué le dejas ese oso de peluche?

Le traigo obsequios quiero que ella este bien, eso es todo no me interesa lo que pienses yo también tengo derecho a preocuparme por relena (Le dice desafiante)

Bueno ya tuviste tu oportunidad déjame estar con ella

Milo lo miro mal entonces sonó un teléfono él era el de ji hoo que enseguida contesto era su abogado, él se paró pues tenía que hablar lo de la fianza y la orden de alejamiento sin antes mirar mal a milo que ico un mismo gesto entonces salió milo se sentó en la silla comenzó a acariciar el rostro de relena de la nada ella comenzó a abrir los ojos y milo se sorprendió esperando la reacción de relena; relena abrió los ojos entonces vio luz luego vio los ojos azul cielo de milo entonces ella con voz débil.

Milo (lo mira)

Despertaste ¿Cómo te sientes? (Sonríe con ternura)

¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso con la abuela de ji hoo?

Te desmayaste pues perdiste demasiada sangre, creí que te perdería relena no sabes lo preocupado que estaba perdóname por no estar ahí para progerte

No tienes que lamentarte ese labor no la tienes que hacer, ya no eres mi guardián además ¿Dónde está ji hoo?

Salió atender una llamada ya relena será mejor que descanses, estas en el hospital saliste de una cirugía pues tuvieron que retirarte el cuchillo que por suerte no te paro nada no te afecto ningún órgano importante

Entonces viniste como lo hacías antes cuando estaba enferma, o me lastimaba no puedo creerlo aun después de 8 años te sigues comportando como mi guardián (Se le salen las lágrimas)

Así es jamás me olvide de ti relena lo que dijiste mientras delirabas sabes que siempre estaré aquí, no importa si te casas con el siempre estaré ahí para ti relena aunque no lo quieras (Baja la mirada)

As milo aun así que me digas eso crees que eso lograras, convencerme ¿Qué es esto? (Viendo el osito peluche a lado)

Es un osito que te regale relena seré tu guardián de nuevo quieras o no

Hija despertarte (Entrando)

Papa as eres tu

Miliardo corrió al lecho de su hija la abrazo con el peluche en esas entra ji hoo que al ver relena, despierta comienza a llorar contento le dice.

Mi mariposa despertaste

As ji hoo eres tú, as estas aquí

Así es sabes que siempre estaré aquí para ti, ums esto no volverá a pasar pues ya le abrí a mi abuela un proceso eso lo que te ico es agresión

Pero a un así no me convence relena hija me duele decírtelo quiero que canceles el compromiso con ji hoo, no ves lo que te paso yo no quiero ese tipo de problemas

No papa no hare eso por más que me lo digas, solo porque ella me lastimo as me duele mucho (Trata de pararse)

No puedes esforzarte relena (Le dice milo)

Ji hoo puedes dejarnos a los tres solos un momento, hablaremos lo de tu abuela después está bien ( Dice relena)

Está bien volveré ahora (Le besa la cara)

Ji hoo sale de la habitación entonces relena toma el osito lo coloca en su regazo, entonces miro a milo con sus hermosos ojos esmeralda entonces ella le dice.

Gracias por darme el osito por estar conmigo, de verdad gracias

No hay de que

Relena no solo eso coralina lo llamo fue al primero a quien acudieron, pues estaba cerca de la tienda donde estabas relena he tomado una decisión aunque no quieras soy tu padre quiero lo mejor para ti, relena milo volverá a ser tu guardián aquí en Japón diga lo que digas

¿Qué? (Se asombra)

Después de lo que paso no me fio de ji hoo lo siento, relena esa es mi decisión

Está bien pero ji hoo yo seguiremos con los planes de la boda, esa es mi decisión gracias milo a pesar de todo siempre me ayudas (Dice relena entristecida)

Porque me preocupas quiero lo mejor para ti relena, acepto será mejor que me vaya

Entonces milo se inclinó para besar la cabeza de relena pero se resistió pensando que relena lo iba a rechazar, pero entonces relena le agarro la mano y ella alzo su vista.

Gracias de verdad esta bonito el arreglo, pensé que ya no te importaba

Claro que me importas relena y nunca digas eso como te dije siempre estaré a tu lado aunque tú no quieras relena (Al terminar de decir eso le besa la cabeza con cariño y amor se va)

Hija cambiando el tema ¿Cómo te sientes?

Estoy bien papa y coralina las chicas

No se han ido están preocupadas por ti es más, están esperando pero mejor descansa vendremos mañana relena si hija descansa (Le besa la cabeza)

Está bien papa

Entonces miliardo sale de la habitación dejando a su hija sola que simplemente se acomodó, con el osito sonrió al verlo a pesar de estos 8 años milo si se preocupada por ella entonces beso el osito entonces ella se durmió con una sonrisa en el rostro… en la residencia yoon min ji estaba en su habitación arreglando su cama pues debía irse a dormir temprano mañana tenía que abrir la tienda más temprano entonces de la nada se le vino a la mente esos ojos azules de milo, ella se sonrojo pues jamás ni un hombre la había visto de esa forma entonces se sentó y se observa al espejo ella siempre fue una chica linda y dulce había estudiado en un internado fuera del país gracias a los esfuerzos de su abuelo ahora que había regresado hace dos meses pronto entraría a la universidad entonces se acostó sonrió con dulzura se dice.

Qué joven más extraño, pero que afortunada es su novia se ve que es un joven noble y tierno (Sonríe min ji con ternura)

Milo (Dice chailling)

¿Sí?

¿Relena despertó?

Si pero ya se durmió pues estaba agotada vendré mañana volveré a ser su guardián, no dejare que relena este sola esto me da la oportunidad de volver a enamorarla

Espero que lo logres milo de todo corazón, de verdad

Milo sonrió él también lo deseaba, sabía que lograría enamorar de nuevo a relena; A la mañana siguiente en el hospital relena estaba comiendo su desayuno tenía que ser liquido pues aun necesitaba recuperarse entonces la puerta se abre dejando ver a milo que había llegado para verla entonces ella alzo su vista.

Milo buenos días llegaste tan pronto que ji hoo

Soy tu guardián debo saber cómo va tu recuperación, veo que te ha gustado el osito que te regale (Sonríe al ver el osito a lado de relena)

Si es un bonito detalle gracias, estoy bien aunque me duele mucho todavía el medico vendrá a revisarme ahora para ver cómo va cicatrizando mi herida milo no tienes que estar aquí todo el tiempo ese lugar le corresponde a ji hoo lo sabes (le dice al fin encarándolo)

No me interesa quiero estar a tu lado como guardián como hermano, de aquí adelante siempre voy a seguir tus pasos aunque a tu prometido le moleste y quiera hablar

milo

ya veo este peluche me recuerda mucho al que me regalaste, en san Valentín hace años (Dice sonriendo)

si así es relena aun ¿Quieres seguir con los planes de la boda después de lo que paso?

Si milo te molesta mira por más que seas mi guardián no significa, que puedas opinar milo se te olvida que tú y yo no somos nada ¿Por qué insisites? (Lo miraba a los ojos)

Pues tengo miedo de perderte eso es todo relena, ya me canse de que sigas comportante de esa manera relena no entiendes que me haces sufrir de esa manera

Ósea que te hago sufrir dime no fue lo mismo hace casi 9 años, milo no te importo lo que yo sentí milo se te olvida como te me sentí tú no puedes saber que es dolor

Claro que lo se relena crees que para mí también fue fácil el primer año tuve demasiadas conquistas amorosas, pero ninguna de ellas ocuparía tu lugar relena siempre estuviste en mi pensamiento relena y en mi corazón cada vez que las veía a ellas te veía a ti relena no me fue fácil nunca te olvide jamás olvidaría lo que pasamos relena cuando eras niña y yo un adolescente (Dice milo deprimido)

Relena trato de aguantar las ganas de llorar al escuchar lo que dijo el pero las aguanto en esas se abre las puerta dejando ver a sus amigas que estaban todas felices al ver a relena despierta entonces milo opta por salir chailing ve que milo sale de la habitación deprimido entonces ven a relena que tenía los ojos grandes y rojos entonces por fin dejo soltar las lágrimas Claudia le pregunta preocupada.

Relena ¿Qué te paso?

As me dice que sufrió como nadie el acaso no se cansa de su arrogancia, que eso me hace daño o es que acaso no se olvida lo que hace 8 años milo que pretendes de verdad

Recuperarte (dice coralina al fin)

¿Qué? (pregunta relena asombrada)

Relena as milo quiere recuperarte eso es todo, el si la ha pasado mal relena no discutas solo escucha sé que estas molesta, pero en verdad milo la paso mal relena aunque sea dale un chance (Dice karoline tratando de convencer a relena)

Esos chances que el tenia para explicarme las cosas se quedaron en el momento, que me dijo todo eso fue hace 8 años ya no discutan más el tema no quiero saber de eso ahora lo que quiero es salir de este hospital

Pero (Dice Claudia)

Está bien relena estamos felices de saber de qué no te paso, nada amiga pensamos que te pasaría algo pues perdiste demasiada sangre pero estas bien eso es lo que nos importa

Gracias de verdad, aunque no se la abuela de ji hoo me ataco, as ya no recuerdo que paso de ahí pero ella no debió hacer eso yo no lo hice nada para ganarme su odio sé que no soy japonesa pero ella ni siquiera me conoce bien estoy segura que me la ganare

¿Qué estás diciendo? (Asombrada chailing)

Que tratare de hablar con ella, sé que parece loco pero ella tiene saber cómo soy al menos sé que en otras circunstancias y si hubiera sido otra persona le hubiera puesto una demanda pero no lo hare yo creo que las persona merecen una segunda oportunidad inclusive milo pero se me hace difícil pues el dolor aún sigue latente

Relena perdóname pero estas loca, como vas hacer tratos con esa señora después como te dejo, relena no yo tú me mantengo lejos de ella quien sabe que locura pueda cometer peor aún ahí mismo te mata (Claudia tratando de hallar una explicación a la actitud de relena)

Pero aun así es la abuela de ji hoo Claudia se merece, mi respeto lo sabes aquí en Japón el respeto a los mayores es muy importante (en Japón es muy importante los respetos a los mayores e inclusive tienen un día para ellos, pues son las cabezas de la familia)

Relena apoyo a Claudia lo que estás haciendo es una locura ji hoo no te dejara, hacer eso el prefiere cortarse las venas antes de que tú te acerques a tu abuela

¿Qué yo permita qué? (Entrando a la habitación)

Ji hoo (sonríe con ternura relena)

¿Cómo estas amor? Ayer no te pude ver

Bueno nosotras nos vamos hola ji hoo, espero que hagas entrar a relena en razón pretende ganarse el cariño de tu abuela (dice Claudia)

¿Qué? (Dice ji hoo asombrado voltea a ver a relena)

¡Claudia! (Dicen todas molestas)

¿Qué? Si es verdad (dice encogiéndose de hombros)

Vámonos dejémoslos solos (se van todas saludando a ji hoo)

Relena eso es cierto lo que dijo Claudia

Así es tu abuela a pesar de todo no parece una mala, persona ji hoo

Relena tú conoces a mi abuela ella toda su vida a sido dominante, créeme ellas tienen razón lo que ico estuvo muy mal de verdad relena mi abuela jamás ha sido compasiva con alguien cuando se interpone en su camino créeme se lo que te digo

Ji hoo yo creo que las personas bajo esas mascaras que llevan siempre esconden algo en su interior, estoy segura que tu abuela esconde algo algún pasado triste de eso estoy segura (Sonrió con ternura)

No relena se lo que te digo yo conozco a mi abuela siempre la conocí fuerte y orgullosa, jamás conocimos ese lado dulce de ella a lo mejor mika pero ni siquiera mi padre

Ya veo oye ¿Mika?

Por ahí anda mejor no quiero hablar de ella enserio, se ha vuelto más insoportable

Sabes yo si hubiera querido tener una hermana pero bueno, dios me bendigo con mis amigas

Si mira te traje un obsequio

Relena se le queda viendo a la caja la coje sonríe con ternura entonces la abre, con delicadeza de la nada algo salto asustando a relena provocando risa en ji hoo entonces la cosa rodo frente a relena ella dice emocionada.

Es un haro (haro: es una mascota que ha pasado a través de la franquicia Gundam conocido por su seguimiento, a la cronología de la serie y de forma esfera; el haro es rosado cuyo nombre es pink-chan mascota de lacus clyne un personaje de Gundam seed)

Haro haro haro (comienza mover las alitas)

Es pink-chan lo mande hacer para ti relena, pues tu amas el rosado

Es hermoso gracias además de este peluche que me regalo milo, gracias de verdad

¿Peluche?

Relena enseguida se dio cuenta que había cometido un error entonces ella le agarra la mano de ji hoo, le sonríe con ternura tratando de no provocar celos en el pero el simplemente desvió la mirada molesto haciendo que relena bajara la cabeza…

**Capitulo N11**

En la floristería a una cuadrada del hospital min ji estaba regando las plantas del invernadero para que se vieran hermosas, pues hoy tendrían una gran venta entonces se agacho comenzó a regar las de debajo sin saberlo su abuelo había entrado al invernadero pero no lo había hecho solo venía con uno de los compañeros de min ji del internado en suiza era Gabriel de origen belga el chico había quedado enamorado con la angelical apariencia de min ji entonces el abuelo de min ji le grita.

Min ji (Grita su abuelo)

Dime abuelo (Grita su abuelo)

Ven acá que tienes visitas

¿Visitas? Bueno ya voy (deja el regador a un lado se quita el delantal se arregla su vestido)

Min ji salió del invernadero directo para la recepción de la tienda para encontrarse con un joven de 19 años de edad, alto (1, 87 m), blanco, de cabello rojizo rubio, de ojos grises y pecas apuesto entonces min ji al verlo automáticamente queda asombrada ella dice.

¿Qué haces aquí? (dice ella cortante)

Esas no son formas de tratar así a un compañero, min ji vino desde Bélgica a Japón para verte

Poreso pregunto ¿Qué haces aquí? (le vuelve a preguntar)

Quería verte min ji ha pasado dos meses, desde que nos graduamos quería saber dónde vivías pero nunca me lo dijiste

Pues tenía mis razones lo siento pero tengo asuntos que atender, abuelo me voy al parque otra cosa no pienses que volveremos as no se me olvida lo que me hiciste hace un año Gabriel no se me olvida

Al termina de decir eso ella agarro su abrigo y se fue dejando a su abuelo con Gabriel entonces Gabriel suspiro sabía que sería difícil recuperar a min ji hace un año ella y el eran amigos aunque él siempre estuvo enamorado de ella es más inclusive le confeso sus sentimientos pero ella le dijo que no sentía lo mismo por el pero dos días después de la confesión sucedió algo que los separo como amigos más nunca ella le devolvió el habla quería recuperar su amistad es más trataría de conquistarla; Min ji se estaba secando las lágrimas pues no toleraba que su ex amigo estaba aquí buscándola ella sabía sus intenciones siguió caminando por la calle entonces de la nada se le vino a la mente los ojos de milo ella se sonrojo y paro pues otra vez estaba pensando en el guapo muchacho griego pero el tenia novia eso la entristecía entonces ella se paralizo ¿Por qué le entristecía? ¿Qué le pasaba? Ella sintió una profunda tristeza pues aquel guapo y atractivo pero misterioso hombre que le dio su tarjeta de identidad entonces recordó la tarjeta que él le había dado saco su bolso su billetera entonces saco la tarjeta entonces vio licenciado milo afrodakis financista ella se quedó asombrada el joven era financista que tal si iba al consorcio a preguntarle si a su novia le había gustado el ramo y el osito de peluche que le dio si le pareció una buena idea entonces vio la dirección entonces sonrió esa corporación la conocía pues trabajaba una amiga de ella allí entonces se fue directo allá; milo estaba en su oficina estaba revisando los documentos tenia demasiado trabajo pero al menos estaba tranquilo ya que sería de nuevo el guardián de relena y además de que ella ya estaba fuera de peligro pero aun así ella siempre se mantenía las distancia entre los dos eso lo frustraba pero buscaría la forma de enamorarla eso lo sabía de la nada recordó a paulina tenia días que no lo buscaba entonces supuso que ella se había regresado a estados unidos sabiendo su derrota sonrió al menos estaría lejos de el de la nada le viene a la mente los ojos de aquel joven coreana que se parecía mucho a relena se sobresaltó esa chica tenía una belleza idéntica a la de relena es más ella y relena se podrían pasar por hermanas es más tenía una mirada dulce igualita a la de relena entonces sonrió esa chica se cohibió cuando ella había visto tenía un nombre hermoso min ji era el nombre coreano más lindo que había escuchado entonces se dio cuenta que se estaba distrayendo pues relena y min ji ambas las llevaba en el pensamiento se sobresaltó ¿Por qué estaba pensando en min ji? Si ella no era nada para él amaba profundamente a relena.

Min ji había llegado al área de finanzas dispuesta a buscar a su amiga entonces camino buscando su oficina, entonces la encontró vio a sakí saliendo de su oficina entonces ella sonríe va caminando entonces dice.

Sakí (Llama min ji)

Si oh min ji amiga pero ¿Qué te atrae aquí? ¿Le paso algo abuelo min hoo?

No es que vengo buscar a alguien (sonríe tiernamente)

Aquí pero a ¿Quién min ji?

A un tal milo afrodakis

El licenciado milo y eso de ¿Dónde lo conoces? (Pregunto asombrada)

El vino a la floristería a comprar flores para su novia

¿Novia? Oh bueno él está en su oficina pero si quieres verlo

Si gracias amiga (Sonríe y hace una reverencia)

Sakí asiente lleva a min ji hasta la oficina de milo llegaron sakí toco la puerta se oyó de del otro lado un pase esta sakí le dice.

Milo disculpa que te moleste, pero hay alguien que quiere verte

Si es paulina dile que me fui a almorzar

No es esa joven es alguien más pasa

Entonces min ji entro milo quedo asombrado la chica que tenía un parecido con su dulce ángel, estaba frente a él y ¿Qué decir? Estaba adorable con ese vestido rosa con lunares blancos, esa bincha de púas y una bailarinas ella al mirarlo sonrió con ternura y ella le dice.

Hola usted es el que vino a la tienda, me ¿Recuerda?

Si te recuerdo tu nombre era min ji

Oh se sabe mi nombre vaya (Se sonroja)

Así es ¿Cómo estás? Pasa siéntate

Gracias de verdad es que quería preguntarte si a tu novia le gusto el peluche a tu novia

Milo guardo silencio a relena si le había gustado el peluche pero había mentido diciendo que relena era su novia cosa que no era así, ellos no eran nada min ji merecía saber la verdad aunque sea no era gusto pero algo lo conmovió al verla era idéntica a relena cuando ella le preguntaba eso lo ico recordar el día que relena le pregunto por la solicitud de la universidad…

Milo estaba en la cocina de la hacienda viendo el correo estaba feliz pues la universidad de harwad lo había aceptado por sus buenos promedios, entonces se sentó se dispuso a ver lo que seguía del correo de la nada sintió que dos manos le cubría la cara sonrió sabía quién era.

Relena deja de hacer eso, necesito ver la correspondencia (serio pero feliz de verla)

As milo eres malo, quería sorprenderte pero veo que no logre mi cometido la correspondencia que bien ¿Ya te llego la solicitud de la universidad?

Si relena

Enserio te aceptaron (Sonrió con ternura relena)

Milo se quedó viendo los hermosos ojos esmeralda de relena que lo miraban esperando una respuesta el sonrió relena, estuvo rezando por años para que lo aceptaran merecía saber la verdad pues ella dijo que podía ayudarlo entrar pues su padre tenía amigos allá pero él dijo que no quería entrar por sus propios medios.

Si relena me aceptaron (sonrió arrogantemente)

As lo sabía , lo sabía tu eres muy inteligente milo estoy segura que tendrás éxito en la vida se lo diré a mi padre espérate aquí

Se fue corriendo milo se echó reír ante la inocente e infantil personalidad de relena, sí que era graciosa eso hacia su corazón vibrar de alegría se dispuso a seguir revisando el correo

Entonces parpadeo y mira a min ji le dice.

Si le gusto gracias pero ella no es mi novia soy su guardian

¿No lo es? (esperanzada)

No ella tiene prometido pero fuimos amigos desde la infancia bueno yo la conocí cuando tenía 13 y ella 7 años bueno es una difícil historia perdona

No está bien no debes contármela sinceramente, que lastima alguien como tu debe tener una novia muy bonita como ella (Se sonroja al decir eso)

Gracia muchas mujeres me lo han dicho ¿Quieres un sake?

Oh no gracias estoy bien bueno también quería conocerlo, pues usted es una persona muy interesante milo

Vaya quien lo diría que ¿Qué quieres saber de mí?

No lo sé de verdad muchas cosas

Relena no quiero que tenga ese peluche me molesta

Lo siento ji hoo, de verdad me deje llevar gracias por el haro está lindo (Lo mira)

No consentiré, no consentiré (Moviendo las alas)

Está bien relena ¿Cuándo te darán de alta?

No lo sé pero ya quiero salir de aquí retomar mis consultas, ji hoo quiero que sepas que milo será de nuevo mi guardián por órdenes de mi padre no fue decisión mía y quiero que sepas que él nos e meterá nuestra relación tranquilo

Eso espero relena pues me molesta, que lo recuerdes siento que todavía lo extrañas le amas me olvidas relena (Por fin confesando sus sentimientos)

No ji hoo como te dije lo que tuve contigo es fuerte te amo, lo sabes ji hoo

Ji hoo asintió se acercó a besar a relena ella se lo correspondió pues estaba molesto que milo siempre quisiera salir a relucir en sus temas de conversación de los dos… En la cafetería miliardo hablaba con las amigas de sus hijas con respecto a la actitud de relena lo que dijo simplemente.

No quiero que relena cometa esa locura, esa señora está mal de la cabeza me da miedo que a relena le pase algo si se llega a casar con ji hoo de verdad ya perdí a mi esposa por una enfermedad no quiero perderla a ella también

No lo hará papa miliardo ji hoo está hablando con ella, para tratar de convencerla que no haga eso (dice coralina)

Además nosotras tampoco estamos de acuerdo con ella pero sabe lo decidida que es, relena ella cuando decide algo no hay nadie que la haga cambiar de opinión

Eso es verdad pero bueno papa miliardo ¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿Cuándo le darán de alta a relena?

Dicen que en una semana tiene que recuperarse bien apenas si puede caminar, pero al hacerlo le duele

Ya veo entonces nos turnaremos para cuidarla ¿Cierto? (Pregunta Claudia

Así es (sonríe tiernamente chailing)

Otra cosa chicas cuando iremos a ver los vestidos de dama de honor, la boda es en un mes

Todas voltearon a ver a Claudia que simplemente se encogió de hombros al ver que las chicas, se le quedaron mirando pues había dicho algo fuera de lugar mientras que miliardo se echó a reír pues Claudia jamás cambiada mientras que en la oficina en las corporaciones yojoshima min ji escuchaba relatos sobre la vida de milo ella sonrió con ternura al verlo su forma de hablar y la forma en que la trataba entonces milo termino diciendo.

Me gustaría seguir practicando, pero debo trabajar que tal si no citamos esta noche

¿Eh? Ah sí, si con gusto claro dime a ¿Dónde?

Que tal en el parque me gustaría saber más de ti min ji, sabes es curioso que hayas venido a preguntar cómo me fue

Es que de verdad eres un hombre interesante bueno quería saber si te había ido bien, con bueno la muchacha (Sonríe con ternura)

Si algo bueno te recogeré a las 19:56

Claro

Al terminar de decir eso min ji hace una reverencia y se va milo se le queda viendo, pues en verdad en muchos rasgos se parecía a relena era tan inocente que le incitaba a querer cuidarla pero él tenía un deber con relena y además con su corazón pues amaba a relena mientras que en el hospital relena estaba viendo a pink-chan haro saltando por toda la habitación y ella se echó a reír pues la mascota era muy entretenida entonces vio el osito de peluche ella se acercó lo cogió y lo miro entonces suspiro como siempre milo salía a relucir en los temas de ella y ji hoo entonces abrazo el peluche ella aunque no lo quería demostrar estaba feliz de saber que milo volvería a cuidarla de nuevo eso significaba que" aún podía perdonarlo" pero ella se negó no ella estaba feliz pues en un mes se iba a casar con ji hoo debía estar feliz por eso pero a la vez extrañaba estar con milo de la nada sintió como si hubiera un torbellino de emociones ¿Por qué pensaba en estas cosas? ¿Aún había una posibilidad para ella y para milo? ¿De verdad se estaba olvidando de ji hoo? No ella no podía olvidarse del miro el anillo ella hace un año había aceptado ser su esposa pues en esos momentos milo no había regresado a su vida entonces se dio cuenta desde que regreso milo a su vida todo cambio incluyendo su mundo especialmente vino a revolver su corazón entonces la puerta se abrió dejando ver a su padre que vino a visitarla ella sonrió con ternura pues necesitaba hablar con su padre y él le dice.

Hija ¿Cómo te sientes?

Bien papa estoy bien oh pink-chan no hagas eso (Le dice a su mascota)

Haro, relena, haro (Rueda donde esta ella)

¿Quién te regalo eso? (Viendo la pelota)

Ji hoo ¿No es hermoso? (Sonrió)

Si es lindo

¿Cómo estás? (Hablaba haro)

Vaya relena hija me dice el medico que mañana te darán de alta, has mostrado una mejoría increíble me alegro hija de verdad pensé que te perdería (sonrió con tristeza)

No papa para nada, estoy bien aunque después de lo ocurrido me he puesto a pensar, en la abuela de ji hoo en verdad ella se veía temerosa cuando me acuchillo

Hija no pienses eso, otra cosa relena hija sé que no quieres saber de milo pero hija no te gustaría devolverle el favor a milo él te salvo te llevo al hospital (le dice de manera seria)

Le estoy agradecida que no se haya separado de mi pero hasta ahí, papa no quiero hacer enojar más a ji hoo cada vez que sale el a relucir en nuestros temas de conversación ji hoo se siente desplazado no tengo nada que agradecerle mira ¿Qué quieres que haga papa?

Invítalo a cenar

¿Qué? No papa se te olvida que soy una mujer comprometida

Que tiene ji hoo no te puede controlar la vida, siempre relena eso está mal tienes derecho hacer tu vida sin necesidad de consultarle a el relena debes ser agradecida y lo sabes

Papa as está bien como digas as, es verdad debo agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí de verdad

Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer

Relena asintió ante las palabras de su padre, pues milo había hecho lo imposible con ella en el consultorio Alicia estaba despidiendo una paciente cuando de la nada ve a una señora mayor entrando ella al verla la reconoció era la abuela de ji hoo había venido a ¿Quién sabe dios? Entonces Alicia al verla se pone seria y defensiva le dice cortante.

¿Qué hace aquí? Si busca a relena no la encontrara por su culpa, ella está en el hospital (Dice molesta)

Vaya pero si eres tú, no vengo por ella vengo es a hablar contigo es sobre tu bastar…

A mi hijo no lo ofende me escucho relena pudo ser más calmada pero yo no, cuando se trata de mi hijo si soy bruta me escucho no sé qué quiera usted con mi hijo pero a él no le toca ni un cabello deje de ser caprichosa que eso no está bien solo porque ninguno de los dos son japoneses no significa que tenga lo que tenga que hacer no lo conseguirá ubíquese

A mí no me darás leyes de moral, me escuchaste tenle más respeto a los ancianos (Le dice arrogantemente)

¿Anciano? Aquí debería ser viceversa usted es la que no se ubicó, pues mire como dejo a relena le pediré que se vaya o sino le pediré a las autoridades para que se vaya

¿Me está largando?

Si así es no me interesa que cantidad de títulos tenga, al parecer esos títulos no hacen a la persona a usted solo la convierte en una persona soberbia y arrogante que lo único que hará es perder un pocotón de cosas en la vida sabe lo que está haciendo (Dice también arrogantemente)

No necesito consejos de una persona como tú y menos de nadie

Pues debería ahora váyase que tengo pacientes que atender

Con gusto pero oye bien nos volveremos a ver

Eso es lo que usted cree

Al terminar de decir eso Suzume se fue dejando a Alicia negándose en verdad la soberbia, de esa señora la llevaría a un mal camino siempre es así para las personas soberbias terminan mal entonces abrió las puertas corredizas de su consultorio tenía que seguir atendiendo los pacientes de ella y de relena mientras relena este incapacitada por lo ocurrido por culpa de la señora Suzume mientras que en un restaurante de fideos karoline y chailing almorzaban entonces de la nada entra un joven muy atractivo que llamo la atención de chailing que se le quedo viendo.

¿Quién es ese guapo hombre que entro? (Viendo el hombre)

¿Ah? ¿De qué hablas chailing? (parpadeando asombraba)

De ese el que se sentó al fondo esta guapo (Señalando al hombre que se sentó en la mesa lejana a la de ellas)

No lo sé pero tiene pinta de americano, eso creo

Oh bueno está bien guapo jamás había visto un hombre así (Se sonroja)

¿Por qué no le hablas?

Yo no sabes que no soy Claudia que ella si le habla a los hombres así por así, yo soy más discreta karoline

As ¿Por qué presiento que quieres que vaya a hablarle?

Si así es ¿Por favor? (pone cara de kawaii) (Kawaii: significa lindo en japonés)

Hay dios mío está bien chailing

Weeee gracias karoline (La abraza)

Hay chailing me lastimas hay esta, bien pero demasiado amor (Ya poniéndose azul)

Ups lo siento bueno ¿Qué esperas?

¿Espera ahora? Oh no chailing apenas si lo a cabas de ver, hay no ustedes con los hombres son un caso serio as (Se para)

Yo también te quiero amiga

Karoline se negaba a veces odiaba hacer favores para chailing y Claudia cuando se trataba de hombres, camino donde estaba el hombre se acercó de cerca el hombre se veía más atractivo de origen rumano el hombre tenía el cabello negro y ondulado largo hasta que le caía hasta los hombros, de ojos azul marino y alto (1,90 m), atlético cuerpo y vestía una camisa verde que venía a juego con unos pantalones azules y unos zapatos de vestir blanco el hombre estaba redibujando unos planos karoline al verlo simplemente silvo ¡Vaya que chailing tenía buen gusto con los hombres! Este no era la excepción entonces ella se acercó le dice.

Eh buenas tardes disculpe, usted es ¿De aquí?

El hombre se le quedo viendo a karoline con una de esas miradas excepticas le dice de manera cortes.

No stira. Soy de Rumania pero estoy de viaje de negocios, aquí en Japón

Ohhh ya veo es lo que pasa es que a mi amiga, le gustas y bueno ¿Quisiera saber cuál es tu nombre?

Umm ¿Cuál es tu amiga para ver?

Ella la coreana que esta allá

El hombre se volteo a ver haciendo que chailing se sonrojara feo, se escondiera esperando que el hombre no la estuviera viendo a ella y el hombre se echó a reír le pareció una chica alegre y adorable y además de muy bella entonces él le dice a karoline.

Me llamo sebastian danesti, para tu amiga y ella ¿Cómo se llama? (En un tono seductor)

Se llama chailing park y tiene 18 años de edad

¿18? No los aparenta yo tengo 24 años, aunque soy mayor que ella creo que me llevara la policía si es así

No lo creo todas vivimos en estados unidos estamos de visita aquí, en Japón así que ya somos mayores de edad (Sonríe)

Oh bueno está bien aquí tienes mi número, me gustaría salir con ella es muy bella y dile que su cabello es hermoso parece a las flores de primavera además que tiene el sonrojo más adorable del mundo

Ok está bien (dice karoline asombrada por su forma de recitar poesía)

Gracias (Le guiña el ojo)

Karoline no sabía si sentirse halagada o molesta por la actitud de sebastian, pero entonces se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba chailing y estaba escondida y esta karoline le entrega el papel le dice a chailing.

Aquí tienes se llama Sebastián y tiene 24 años es rumano, deberías sentarte a hablar con él es extremadamente sexy (Dice en un sentido sarcástico)

¿Enserio? (Se sonroja)

Si chailing velo por ti misma

Chailing se volteo a ver y vio que Sebastián le guiño el ojo se viro ruborizada, karoline se sentó simplemente agarro sus palillos comenzó a comer mientras que chailing estaba avergonzada volteaba disimuladamente a ver si ella estaba viendo en el hospital relena estaba comiendo su almuerzo mientras que pink-chan se dedicaba a saltar a lado de ella para ver la televisión de la nada la puerta se abrió dejando ver a milo quien había regresado entonces relena deja de comer y mira a milo le dice.

Vaya llegaste ¿Pensé que no regresarías? (Dijo relena)

Disculpa es que estuve ocupado atendiendo una visita inesperada, pero no importa veo que ¿Qué estas almorzando?

Si así es pured por mi estómago, milo quería hablar contigo y quiero pagarte lo que has hecho por mi

Relena no debes hacer eso sabes que siempre tendrás mi ayuda, es desinteresada sabes ¿Por qué lo hago?

Lo sé pero quiero pagártelo de verdad a pesar de todo me cuidas milo, cuando puedes simplemente buscarte otra mujer que te haga olvidarme

Guardo silencio recordando a min ji pero eso era nada para él, ella solo sería una buena amiga.

¿Cómo puedo pagártelo?

Te invito a cenar entonces relena, espero que a tu prometido no le moleste

Hablare con él, bueno cuando salga del hospital que tal el sábado

Está bien relena el sábado por la noche, gracias por darme la oportunidad aunque sea de invitarte relena sé que aun debes odiarme pero yo quiero que todo sea como antes que seamos esos hermanos que se peleaban ¿Recuerdas cuando te decía mocosa insolente?

Ums como olvidarlo me apodaste así desde los 7 años de edad, hasta los 12 que te dije que ya no quería que me llamaras así me hacías sentir mal jamás olvidare mis días en la finca contigo milo me divertía bastante siempre quería que el colegio acabara para poder irme a la finca pasar ese tiempo contigo

Yo también te esperaba ansioso es más contaba los días, para que vinieras relena no sabes la falta que me hacías aunque no lo creas fui muy solitario pero todo eso cambio cuando llegaste a mi vida relena tenías solo 7 años hace 15 años llegaste de improviso a mi vida recuerdo cuando te cargue relena eras tan dulce e inocente

No sabía que sentías eso milo, de verdad no lo sabía (Mirándolo a los ojos)

Si relena eso es lo que siento después de lo que paso hace 8 años, atrás no se no me pude recuperar sé que no te convence con estas palabras pero en verdad me dolió dejarte allí en la torre de Tokio sola y llorando lo único que quería en esos momentos era regresar y abrazarte decirte que todo lo que dije era una mentira pero mi orgullo me obligo a irme dejarte (Baja la cabeza)

Tu orgullo as ya veo siempre el orgullo te gana milo, sabes que el orgullo a veces es malo re te trae desgracias y sufrimiento siempre supe que eras arrogante y orgulloso es más incluso llegue a creer que tu arrogancia iba para más para allá pero no resulto ser tu orgullo milo cada vez que hablamos de este tema o de cualquier otro siempre uno de los dos sale a relucir lastimándome más y mas no te das cuenta

Relena yo no pretendo lastimarte te lo juro

Eso dices milo

Relena

No digas más por favor

Relena se volteo pues no quería seguir escuchando a milo, pero el tomo la barbilla de relena asombrándola la beso y ella quedo estupefacta por la situación y la besa asombrándola a ella pero a la vez sonrojándola era la segunda vez que milo la besaba y ella no quería despegarse de él.

**Capítulo N12**

Milo comenzó a subir la intensidad del beso haciendo que relena no se le pudiera resistir, quedara seducida en sus encantos el entonces paso su mano a través de la delicada espalda de relena la atrajo más a él, ella rendida se dejó para milo los labios de relena eran dulce, sabían a dulzura y flores entonces relena reacciono se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo entonces se soltó de milo totalmente sonrojada y entristecida por dejarse llevar milo estaba logrando doblegarla entonces milo sonrió al ver que relena a pesar de estar luchando aun sentía algo por él y se atrevía a decir que era algo muy fuerte que los una entonces paso uno de sus dedos en la mejilla derecha de relena le dice con voz suave.

Relena sé que me quieres, ya no luches sé que todavía me amas aunque lo ames también al digas que los momentos que viviste a lado de ji hoo jamás los olvidaras los míos pesan más de los que el

As eso no es cierto ahora dime estás jugando conmigo al juego que yo misma, te dije si es así no lograras nada me escuchaste no lograras nada milo por más que intentes luchare de suprimir este sentimiento amo a ji hoo también él no se merece esto me escuchaste no se lo merece ahora déjame

¿Lucharas? Ósea que harás más divertida la cosa me sorprendes relena, de verdad me sorprendes (Sonríe arrogantemente)

Ósea que estas volviendo a ser el mismo insensible de antes no lo puedo creer, milo ya no te comportabas de esa manera pero veo que me equivoque no ganaras milo aunque no lo creas jamás te perdonare lo que me hiciste me escuchaste así que será mejor que te vayas o hare que una enfermera te prohíba venir aquí ¿Me escuchaste vete?

No te atreverías además entraría de todas formas, soy tu guardián vendré a ver tu bienestar siempre relena me ¿Escuchaste? Siempre (Le dice arrogantemente)

No ji hoo se encargara de mí, pero si quieres podrías hasta vigilar el consultorio a no ser que paulina le de celos (Dijo relena que entonces desvió la mirada se regresó con una mirada delicada e inocente característica de ella cuando estaba molesta)

Paulina no es nada para mi relena ¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo? (se molesta)

No lo sé milo, no lo sé realmente a lo mejor iras como no se aun motel como lo hacías cuando estabas en la finca ¿No? (Sonríe arrogantemente como milo)

Quizás al no ser que te de celos, que este con ella pero sabes hay alguien parecida a ti pero versión coreana su nombre es min ji es más tierna que tu relena y quizás mejor aman…

Milo sintió un reflejo en cara entonces vio que relena lo había abofeteado ella estaba molesta y dolida en la manera, que milo se expresó y entonces ella le dice molesta y alterada.

Y ¿Entonces qué haces aquí? ¿Porque no te vas con tu amiguita? Déjame empaz milo no quiero saber nada de ti, no quiero que me molestes eres el mismo arrogante, cabeza caliente y mal educado que conocí cuando tenía 7 años nada más te faltaba decirme mocosa insolente vete déjame sola no quiero verte más vete (Le dice alterada)

A entonces relena te convertiste…

No termino de decir lo que iba a decir pues relena le tiro la bandeja en la cara provocándole una herida a milo, en la frente entonces entendió que había ofendido bastante a relena entonces iba a salir abrió la puerta y sin antes de decirle a relena.

Relena el sábado por la noche te vendré a recoger recuerda que tenemos una cita, otra cosa no lo traigas a el

Salió de la habitación entonces relena comenzó a llorar no de tristeza sino de furia odio a él y a si misma por dejarse llevar pero como siempre milo conseguía seducirla con esa arrogancia y encanto griego que lo caracterizaba entonces agarro una almohada grito encima de ella como nunca tratando de no liberar su ira con algunas de las enfermeras que no tenían la culpa realmente afuera mientras milo se sentía mal pues se había pasado de la raya la había ofendido no era extrañarse que relena se enojara le lanzara la bandeja en la cara entones se dio cuenta que estaba sangrando en esas entra Claudia que al verlo sangrando le pregunto preocupada.

Oye milo ¿Qué te paso en la frente? (Pregunto preocupada)

Nada me golpee en la cabeza eso es todo debo irme debo buscar una enfermera, que me cosa a frente

No te creo déjame adivinar, molestaste a relena ella te tiro algo hay milo ven te llevo luego veré si relena no te quiere matar (Lo mira de manera consternada)

Milo asiente se va detrás de Claudia para que le cosieran la herida, pues de verdad esa eran las pocas ocasiones en que relena perdía control, en el departamento coralina estaba arreglando la habitación de relena pues ella saldría del hospital hoy ya había terminado de arreglar la cama entonces decidió salir de la habitación entonces vio al que llamo su atención entonces sonrío vio una recuadro de relena a los 4 años a lado de su madre en verdad la madre relena era hermosísima era como ver a relena era versión cabello negro y ojos verdes de seguro relena lo había puesto ahí como siempre Elena Katrina hacia que el ambiente fuera cálido sonrío le hubiera gustado que ella estuviera aquí para aconsejar a relena pero eso no se podía ella había muerto de una terrible enfermedad lo más triste ella estaba embarazada de su segundo hijo pero relena y su padre fueron fuertes siguieron adelante sonrío dejo el recuadro en la cómoda salió del habitación tenía que preparar todo para la llegada de su amiga y bajo las escaleras vio a los demás empleados arreglando el pent-house y sonrío bajo a la cocina; en la floristería min ji estaba en su habitación viendo que traje bonito y sencillo usaba en su cita con milo se sonrojo cita jamás había tenido una cita con un hombre así pero a la vez se entristeció pues milo hablaba cosas hermosas de relena se veía muy enamorado de ella quizás ella jamás entraría en su corazón pero al menos podría tener una amistad con el sí al menos eso la hacía feliz siguió viendo que traje se pondrá entonces la puerta de su habitación se abrió dejando ver a su abuelo que al verla le pregunta curioso.

¿Qué estás haciendo min ji? (Pregunto su abuelo)

Estoy viendo que me pongo para esta noche es que tengo una cita, bueno quiero lucir bien

¿Con quién vas a salir? Se puede saber jovencita (Se cruzó de brazo)

Milo (Fue su respuesta)

¿Quién es milo? (Se cruza de brazos)

El joven de 26 años que casi le pegas abuelo, bueno me conto algunas cosas sobre la relena en la que mencionamos en el ramo de flores

¡El! Pero si es un depravado

No es un depravado abuelo es una persona decente, no le diga así por favor no juzgue al libro por su portada abuelo usted siempre me enseño eso (Se altera)

Si pero él se ve de cara de sin vergüenza (Haciendo muecas y moviendo las manos)

As abuelo ¿Por favor? Todos los hombres que no son asiáticos para son sin vergüenza incluso creyó eso de Gabriel, todavía no sé cómo pudo invitarlo (Lo mira a los ojos)

El vino personalmente min ji es tu amigo después de todo, no lo trates así sé que te ico daño pero todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad

Pues el no abuelo, ya no quiero hablar del tema ¿Por favor? (Desvia la mirada)

As está bien pero hablare con ese milo de toda formas, le pondré reglas de aquí en adelante jóvenes como el solo buscan mujeres para diversión aunque cuidado que te propone matrimonio hija ni siquiera eres mayor de edad

Min ji sonrío con ternura su abuelo siempre se preocupada por ella y quería lo mejor aunque sus padre vivieran en Seúl corea, ella adoraba Japón aquí había vivido momentos muy gratos y felices a lado de su abuelo ahora había encontrado a un joven que no solo le atraía sino que le gustaba pero el corazón de ese joven ya tenía dueña nunca lo quería ver eso la entristecía le gustaría tener a relena en frente para así poder conversar con ella tratar de hacerla razonar pues hacia sufrir mucho a milo mientras que en una habitación del hospital una enfermera le cosía puntos a milo en la frente mientras que Claudia lo veía entonces decidió romper el silencio preguntando.

¿Qué fue lo que paso con relena milo? ¿Qué fue lo que te tiro para causarte una herida así? (Se cruzo de brazos esperando una respuesta de milo)

Simplemente discutimos y ella me tiro la bandeja de comida en la cara, de verdad me siento mal de haber peleado con ella no me gusta verla enfadada pues ella jamás es así pero hoy reacciono de forma violenta

Como no milo debiste hacer algo, pero tampoco le doy la razón a ella pero milo recuerda que esta ji hoo de por medio cada vez que tú te interpones directa e indirectamente haces que él se enoje eso a relena no le gusta mientras este ji hoo en la vida de relena no puedes hacer nada milo

Pero ahora soy su guardián tengo los mismos derechos sobre ella como los tiene ji hoo, pero es verdad a veces hago que relena se sienta incomoda pero es que no lo puedo evitar (Aprieta los puños)

Ya milo sé que estas sufriendo pero dale tiempo al tiempo ¿Si? (Sonríe)

Si está bien

Bueno ya terminamos le cosí aproximadamente 6 puntos, por suerte la herida no era profunda así que en tres semanas tiene que venir para quitarle los puntos entendido

Así es gracias

Claudia también se para entonces acompaña a milo afuera mientras que en el pasillo una de las enfermeras le había dicho a relena si se puede parar ella dijo que si pues la llevaban afuera en una silla de rueda a pesar de que le dolía la herida causada por la abuela de ji hoo ella podía caminar y sonrío pues estaba aburrida de estar acostada sin hacer nada pink-chan saltaba a lado de ella y entonces en ese mismo pasillo venia milo y Claudia entonces Claudia al verla sonríe.

¡Relena estas parada! Eso quiere decir que estas mejor, ya puedes caminar

Ah Claudia que bueno verte amiga, si ven señor rosado (Le dice al haro que estaba saltando encima de la rueda derecha de la silla de ruedas)

haro (Sigue saltando)

vaya entonces es cierto lo del haro, que lindo relena amiga ¿Cómo te sientes al caminar?

Bien estoy bien y feliz ya estaba cansada de estar acostada (Sonríe tiernamente)

Que bien relena amiga de verdad estaba preocupada por ti (Sonríe abraza su amiga)

Milo te cosieron puntos yo…yo lo siento no debí tirarte la bandeja por mi culpa te cosieron puntos, de verdad no era mi intención de verdad lo siento (Baja la cabeza)

Yo lamento haberte hecho enojar relena no debí ofenderte, pero bueno tengo que irme disculpen esta noche no vendré relena pues tengo al que atender (Le agarra la mano se la soba con cariño)

Al terminar de decir eso se iba a ir pero relena le agarro la mano sorprendiendo a milo, entonces relena se acercó se abrazó a milo pudo ver que de verdad relena se sienta mal de haberlo lastimado entonces en esas llega ji hoo ve la escena se molesta entonces Claudia lo ve se acerca le dice.

Tranquilo no es nada malo solo relena, le estaba agradeciendo algo (Tratando de explicar la situación de los dos)

Pero lo está abrazando (Dice molesto)

Ji hoo ¿Confías en relena? (Lo miraba a los ojos)

Claro que confío en ella pero el

Tranquilo sé lo que te digo

No me fio (Mirando desafiantemente a ji hoo)

Ji hoo

Gracias bueno nos vemos después

Así es tu prometido está aquí, relena será mejor que me vaya

Relena se volteo a ver a ji hoo e intento caminar pero ji hoo corrió a ella, la sostuvo pues no quería que nada la pasara a relena entonces milo sonrío se fue Claudia se acercó a relena y a ji hoo entonces pink-chan rodo a lado de relena y relena le dice a ji hoo.

Tranquilo lo que pasa es que milo y yo peleamos le tire la bandeja intencionalmente, por mi culpa le tuvieron que coser puntos y solo me disculpe que bueno que estés aquí te extrañe (Sonríe tiernamente)

Yo también me imagino que el doctor te dio permiso para estar caminando, ¿Cierto?

Si verdad señor rosado (Sonríe)

No hay problema, no hay problema

Bueno relena me alegro que te dejen por fin caminar ¿Cuándo sales? Es que tengo que contarte algo que te reirás bastante

Supuestamente hoy pero no me han dicho nada a un

Ya veo bueno cuando termines de atender a ji hoo te contare lo que me dijo, karoline al parecer tendremos una segunda boda

¿Segunda boda? (Pregunto relena confundida)

Si adiós (Se va)

A veces me extraña su actitud (Dice ji hoo arquendeo una ceja)

Lo se ji hoo pero ella es así, no entendí eso de segunda boda más si es chailing ella era la que menos quería casarse o tener un novio quería disfrutar la vida pero no importa sabes se acerca pronto la fecha de la boda

Así es relena estoy feliz

Yo también pero sabes espero que no te molestes pero mi padre quiere que le agradezca a milo, todas las afectaciones que ico por mi le dije que se las iba a pagar me invito el sábado no te preocupes ji hoo solo será una cena formal nada de que él quiera hacer conmigo lo va a lograr

Tranquila sé que estás hablando enserio relena, otra cosa pronto me darán los resultados del ADN (sienta a relena en una silla y luego se sienta el pink-chan rueda vuela al regazo de relena)

Enserio que bien ji hoo de verdad estoy feliz, estoy segura que algún día Meath te dirá papa tal vez Alicia y tu tengan una mejor relación como padres de Meath

Eso lo dudo relena Alicia, no quiere que me acerque a ella no la culpo relena de verdad no la culpo, eso todo depende de ella realmente as en cuanto a mi abuela mis abogados están prosiguiendo

Parece que ella no quiere dejarte empaz recibí una llamada del consultorio de Alicia, diciendo que ella la había venido amenazar por Meath me da miedo Meath que le haga daño el solo es un niño de 7 años

No lo hará sobre mi cadáver les hará daño a ti y a Meath, ustedes no tienen la culpa de la amargada existencia de ella

¿Amargada existencia de ella? ¿A qué te refieres ji hoo?

Ji hoo al darse cuenta que había hablado de más se mordió los labios, entonces vio los esmeraldosos ojos de relena pidiendo una respuesta suspiro no le quedaba de otra contarle toda la verdad a relena pues ellos se habían prometido confianza suspiro entonces él le dice.

No siempre mi abuela fue como la conoces relena, ella antes era una mujer como tu sensible y llena de bondad pero ocurrió algo que le cambio la vida para siempre eso fue hace 45 años atrás

¿Qué paso ji hoo? (Pregunto relena confundida)

Mi abuelo akira yuy había tenido un desliz con una americana en estados unidos en unos de sus viajes, de negocios de sus tantos negocios conoció una mujer channon rodríguez de origen americano-mexicano era inmigrante de país de México se conocieron en un bar en Texas mi abuelo era de ir a esos lugares al instante que se tocaron las manos se enamoraron tuvieron un romance oculto (Con amargura)

No puede ser ji hoo, jamás me habías contado eso (Pestañeando)

Relena esto es un secreto que en mi familia se ha guardado nadie sabe esto solo mi abuela y mi padre ni siquiera mi madre lo sabe mi padre creyó que no era necesario saberlo inclusive mika que es una entrometida no lo sabe pero el fin relena ellos se vieron por un tiempo pues los viajes de mi abuelo eran de aproximadamente de una a dos semanas el siempre dejaba a mi abuela sola con mi padre que para esos tiempos era su único hijo

Que terrible

Así es el jamás le dijo a channon que él era casado hasta un día que ella descubrió en el bolsillo de su pantalón cuando fueron a un motel ellos siempre se veían en un motel cuando ella vio el aro matrimonial se molestó mucho le reclamo a mi abuelo ¿Por qué no le había dicho que estaba casado?

¿El que le respondió? (Sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando)

Simplemente le dijo que ella no era nada para él, ósea que estaba dando a entender que mi abuela solo fue un matrimonio arreglado cosa que si es verdad pero mi abuela se enamoró de el al paso del tiempo pero mi abuelo ni eso logro el solo la respetaba por ser la madre de su hijo e esposa pero nada más él siempre había tenido aventuras con otras mujeres de las cuales mi abuela jamás tuvo conocimiento y bueno ella se molestó le dijo que jamás andaría con un hombre casado se fue pero al parecer mi abuelo le encantaba ella se dedicó a perseguirla es más la tenía acorralada hasta el punto que siempre que ella se mudaba él desde Japón contrataba a un investigador privado para que la encontrara y siempre daban el blanco

No puedo creerlo tu abuelo estaba obsesionado con esa mujer, ji hoo perdóname pero tu abuelo jamás respeto a tu abuela y menos a tu padre que eran su familia ¿Cómo ella se enteró?

Por una llamada telefónica de mi abuelo con el investigador ella se molestó mucho pues durante muchos años, ella estuvo engañando es más channon no quería saber nada del pues le tenía miedo lo peor de todo relena (Aprieta los puños)

¿Qué ocurre ji hoo? ¿Qué sucedió?

Ella tenía una hija de él, su nombre es maría Isabel mi abuelo se enteró de eso fue a estados unidos personalmente a buscar esa hija llevársela a Japón ponerle el apellido yuy es más cuando mi abuela le reclimio las infidelidad el simplemente le digo que no era la primera ni la última haciendo que mi abuela se enojara pero como él era su esposo ella tenía que respetarlo mi padre se enteró mucho después e inclusive de que tenía una hermana eso no le cayó bien desde entonces mi abuelo empezó a pegarle a mi abuela es más le encantaba humillarla relena la razón porque mi abuela jamás acepta alguien más que no sea japonés en la familia es por la infidelidad de mi abuelo (La mira a los ojos)

Qué horror ji hoo tu abuela cambio por culpa de tu abuelo, ahora entiendo porque ella se comporta de esa manera, además de que le pegaba ¿Qué clase de hombre era tu abuelo ji hoo?

El típico maltratador domestico mi abuela lo soporto por mi padre, relena lo peor relena que el trajo a su hija acá a Japón le puso el apellido se la quitó a channon y la educo como una yuy es mas a la hora que mi abuelo murió eso fue cuando yo era muy pequeño tenía como unos 4 años relena la repartición fue que mi padre heredo la herencia yuy y maría Isabel le toco la mitad de las acciones desde entonces mi abuela cambio radicalmente se volvió la persona que es en la actualidad

Ji hoo eso es terrible lo que le paso a tu abuela me duele lo que le paso, pobre ahora entiendo su odio pero eso la justifica que me haya hecho lo que me ico

Lo se poreso ella vive con ese rencor a mi abuelo después de tantos años, relena sabes mis padres se amaron como nunca mi madre en realidad viene de una familia de clase media alta ellos se conocieron en el monte fuji y se enamoraron a primera vista relena

Qué lindo de tanto horror tu padre no fuera igual que tu abuelo, en verdad eso me hace quererte más ji hoo (Sonríe tiernamente relena además de que feliz que ji hoo haya compartido esa historia con ella)

Quería decírtelo antes pero preferí callarme, pues eso era respeto a mi abuela sé que esto todavía le duele relena

No importa es ahora ya se las razones pero deberá aceptarlo, ji hoo es lo natural

Así es pero sabes cómo es ella, pero no importa relena te confié una historia de mi familia que nadie sabe

Te prometo que guardare el secreto

Ji hoo sonríe y entonces los dos se acercan se besan, mientras que en el departamento peacreaft miliardo llega de las corporaciones venia satisfecho pues gracias a sus habilidades en los negocios y de saber de ellos sus empresas iban de maravilla él siempre era cuidoso a quien ponía a trabajar es mas siempre los mandaba a investigar para saber si eran de confianza y no tenían casos policiales además era muy respetado por sus empleados en las tres empresas entonces vio a coralina bajar el sonrió ella le pregunta.

Papa miliardo, que bueno que llega eso quiere decir que a relena ¿Le darán salida hoy?

No lo sé no he ido al hospital coralina, as bueno hoy todo está en marcha en la empresa oye coralina ¿La cena está servida?

No todavía pero relájese, en unos minutos estará lista

Miliardo asintió subió las escaleras seguido de coralina, mientras que en el departamento de karoline pues ella compartía departamento con Claudia y chailing estaba escuchando a chailing hablando con Sebastián estaba asombrada como chailing se sonrojaba por las palabras de Sebastián en el spyke hacían que chailing se sonrojara totalmente y entonces cuando termino de usar su computadora chailing todavía estaba ruborizada entonces karoline parpadeo varias veces y le dice.

.- es increíble te has sonrojado, hoy como más de 10 veces esto es un record chailing (Sin poder creer lo que ve)

Es que no lo puedo evitar habla como todo un poeta, karoline me siento totalmente ruborizada (Apenada por su actitud)

Esto es increíble espera a que relena, se entere de esto de verdad ¿No te entiendo amiga? Dices que no querías novio y bam pasa esto

Hay no comienzos karoline (Se para directo al baño)

As ¿Quién la entiende de verdad?

Karoline se fue tras ella pues la chica estaba totalmente ruborizada, era la primera vez que la veía así mientras que en la oficina milo se estaba preparando para salir pues en media hora tendría su cita con min ji, no quería hacerla esperar se puso a pensar en la discusión que él y relena tuvieron pero a la vez que a las finales ella lo abrazo sonrió aunque fuera por poco momentos relena siempre demostraba su cariño intencionalmente pues al verlo con los puntos en la frente se sintió culpable aún quedaba de esa relena tierna con él y el buscaría la manera de que ella volviera hacer así con el mientras que relena volvió a entrar a su habitación reflexionando por la historia familiar de ji hoo que terrible lo había pasado la abuela de él, debió a ver sufrido como nadie en el mundo teniendo un marido que ni la quería de verdad era una mujer que sufrió mucho debido a eso se convirtió la persona que era ahora además de lo que paso con milo era verdad aun lo amaba pero tenía que dejarlo, de amar pues ji hoo era su prometido debía enamorarse completamente de él y olvidarse de milo entonces vio que Claudia entraba con un batido y entonces relena le pregunta.

Oye ¿Cómo así que chailing y boda? Explícate

Bueno para que sepas chailing conoció un rumano muy sexy y guapo, igual a milo relena sabes que ico que karoline le fuera a preguntar el nombre, la edad y se llama Sebastián danesti y tiene 24 años hace a chailing ruborizarse puedes creer eso

No para nada (Parpadeando asombrada)

Pues créelo es más la invito a cenar el viernes por la noche vaya el hombre esta como se quiere, es más tiene la misma sensual contextura que milo grrr (haciendo una pose coqueta)

Claudia (Le repende relena)

¿Qué? Los europeos son hombres muy guapos más los rumanos, italianos y griegos isleños oh relena ¿Te pusiste celosa? Uhhh eso no me lo imaginaba que te pondrías celosa por mencionar a milo de esa manera

Eso no es cierto (Se pone molesta y se cruza de brazo)

Si relena acéptalo amiga nos conocemos desde que tenemos 9 años, así que acéptalo (Sonrie picaramente)

Que no (Frunce el ceño)

Claudia empieza a reírse por la actitud de relena pues en verdad, se había puesto celosa; milo había llegado a la floristería donde vivía min ji entonces vio que min ji estaba afuera estaba adorable con el vestido que llevaba la hacía verse como un ángel entonces sale el abuelo de min ji que miro mal a milo como diciendo "Atrévete a hacerle algo y te juro que te persigo por todo Japón" y milo se encogió de brazos por su comportamiento…

**Capitulo N13 **

Min ji vio que milo tenía la frente con puntos, se preocupó enseguida se acercó a él y le pregunta preocupada.

¿Qué te paso en la frente milo? (Pregunto preocupada)

Ah no es nada un accidente, que tuvo eso es todo se la traeré temprano se lo prometo (Hace una reverencia)

Tráela a las 22:56 entonces como sea después de esa hora te golpeo con mi espada, de bambú ¿Me escuchaste?

No se preocupe se la traeré a la hora (Sonríe)

Mas te vale (Lo miraba mal)

Abuelo bueno nos vamos (Sonrie dulcemente)

Milo asintió le abrió la puerta de su coche min ji se montó entonces, el abrió la suya se montó cerró la puerta arranco el coche se fue de ahí el abuelo de min ji simplemente entro a la tienda no se fiaba de milo para nada no le agradaba mientras que en el coche milo se dedicaba a hablar sobre su día entonces min ji también le hablo del suyo hasta que ella se le ocurrió preguntar.

Milo te puedo preguntar algo (Lo miraba a los ojos)

Claro como no adelante min ji

Milo ¿Desde cuándo conoces a relena? Perdona que te pregunte estas cosas

No para nada la conozco desde que tengo 13 años de edad, ella tenía 7 años cuando la conocí es que mi padre trabaja en la finca donde su padre era el dueño y bueno allí nos conocimos nos volvimos inseparables min ji

Vaya que bonito de seguro que ella era muy linda, contigo por la forma que hablas de ella milo se nota lo mucho que estás enamorado de ella

Así es la amo más que mi propia vida si a ella le pasa, algo no me lo perdonaría ella es el aire que respiro y ella fue mi inspiración en la universidad para convertirme en el financista que soy hoy

Ya veo que bien, sabes con estas palabras me haces querer esforzarme muchísimo para cumplir mis sueños (Sonríe con ternura)

¿Qué es lo que sueñas?

Ser veterinaria y abrir mi propio orfanato para animales perdidos y abandonados pues ellos no se merecen ser abandonados en la calle (Sonrie con ternura)

Eso es genial me alegro muchísimo estoy segura que lo lograras

¿Lo crees? (Pregunto ilusionada)

Milo se volteo a ver a min ji vio sus ojos a la por los reflejos del atardecer se veían hermosos luminosos, como las estrellas como los de relena como siempre milo recordaba a relena a través de min ji y sonrió esos ojos lo conmovían y le dice.

Claro que si luchas mucho y eres perseverante lo lograras te lo digo, por experiencia

Gracias aunque todavía no he entrado a la universidad milo, esta semana iré hacer el examen para la facultad de veterinaria bueno a ¿Dónde vamos?

Vamos a un restaurante aquí es muy lindo te va a gustar

Enserio estoy bien vestida

Claro que si te ves hermosa min ji sabes tu cara me recuerda, a la de una muñeca min ji ¿Así son todas las coreanas? (Pregunto milo)

En realidad no milo nosotras nos operamos milo es que ustedes tienen los ojos grandes, bueno nosotros nos cansamos de tener los ojos rasgados nos gusta tener los ojos grandes por lo menos mi mama era holandesa y herede los ojos grandes algunos rasgos occidentales pero tengo más genes coreanos muchas nos operamos la nariz que no nos gusta tenerla ñata, el mentón y los ojos pero por lo menos yo no a mí me preguntan ¿Tu eres 100% coreana? Yo les digo que soy mezclada nací en Holanda pero mis padres viven Seúl corea (Se volteo a verlo)

No puedo creer que se operen los parpados a mí me parecen bellos como son, pero es cierto que la figura occidental ha llevado muchas masas a operarse pero tu si pareces coreana pero como dices estas mezclada con holandesa eres realmente bella en verdad pareces una muñeca min ji

Gracias milo no me imaginaba que apreciara la belleza asiática (Le dice asombrada)

Al contrario di clases con muchas coreanas ustedes me parecen bellísimas, min ji no tienen necesidad de operarse es enserio

Ojala que te escuchen milo yo tengo una prima seo yin tiene 13 años se quiere operar, los parpados para parecer a su cantante favorita su nombre es taeyon del grupo snsd (snsd: mejor conocido como girls generation es un grupo famoso sus canciones más famosas, dancing queen, mr. Taxi y the boys; taeyon: cantante y líder del grupo de snsd es consideraba una de las talentosas y bellas de la industria del kpop) pues en la calle dice que ella se parece mucho a ella pero versión adolescente

Pues yo pienso que debe quedarse como esta si así dios la ico, pero como dices eso ya es normal en corea ¿Cierto?

Así es sabes eres la primera persona que considera que somos bellas como somos, es raro encontrar hombres europeos así

Pues los hay como yo (Sonríe)

Sabes ahora que lo pienso yo di clases en suiza, estuve un internado estudie con muchos griegos ustedes son muy guapos y extremadamente atractivos

Jajajajajajajaja para que sepas mi familia viene de las islas milo poreso, me llamo milo (Se rie)

¿Enserio vaya? (Sonrie)

Así es

Sabes eres una persona muy interesante milo, me encanta hablar contigo

Me alegra que pienses eso

Si

Ya te dije que no estoy celosa simplemente no te expreses, así parece que fueras una gata en celo eso se ve mal (dice relena con voz suave y serena)

As está bien es que no lo puedo evitar, relena esta guapísimo pero es mayor

Eso es verdad pero bueno señor rosado está cansado será mejor que lo acueste

Relena es un robot se pueden apagar (Asombrada por la actitud tan materna de relena)

Pero ella no mírala, además tengo sueño (enseñando su mascota)

As está bien contigo no se puede sabes relena que pienso yo que deberías de tener un bebe

¿Qué? (Se sonroja)

Eres muy amorosa y dulce en ese sentido relena, tratas con amor e cariño a los niños y estoy segura que serás una magnifica madre te lo garantizo amiga (Sonrie al recordaer lo tierna y amorosa que puede ser relena)

Gracias pero ji hoo y yo no hemos pensado en tener hijos no todavía prefiero esperar hasta los 21

Pudiste haber esperado también para casarte relena 18 es muy joven

Lo sé pero no puedo esperar más y lo sabes, sin embargo a veces me pregunto qué hubiese pasado si no hubiera conocido a ji hoo

Quizás hubieses esperado que milo regresara y te explicara las cosas relena, sé que no debo meterme pero a veces pienso que este matrimonio entre ji hoo y tú no va a funcionar por favor no te molestes te lo juro relena que pienso eso

No yo no lo creo y dime ¿Con milo hubiera conocido la felicidad eterna?

Si relena te lo garantizo relena ya no sigas engañándote sabemos que quieres correr a donde milo, decirle que lo amas

No Claudia amo a ji hoo él se juró a si mismo lograr enamorarme completamente

Déjame decirte que no lo está logrando (dice molesta Claudia)

Yo sé que lo lograra tenlo por seguro

Claudia suspiro como siempre relena se negaba aceptar su realidad, aunque milo tendría que poner toda su fuerza de voluntad para reconquistar a relena pues esta no cedía para nada; relena se sintió abrumada por las palabras de Claudia entonces relena de la nada le vino un recuerdo después de lo ocurrido ella lloro por lo menos los 3 primeros meses recordó ese día que estaba en su habitación llorando.

Relena estaba en su habitación llorando desconsoladamente por lo ocurrido con milo, ella no había salido de su habitación en su cama mientras abrazaba un peluche que milo le había regalado se hacia la misma pregunta ¿Qué había hecho ella para que milo la odiara? Entonces ella de tanto llorar se había quedado dormida afuera de la habitación de relena estaba milo que la vio quedarse dormida aprovecho para entrar verla allí tenia rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos al verla así a milo se le achico el corazón se acercó a ella le beso la frente con ternura y ella se movió mientras abrazaba el peluche y simplemente murmurio en sueños.

Milo (dice en sueños)

Relena perdóname pero tenía que hacerlo, te amo me duele dejarte ir

Milo no me dejes ¿Por favor? No lo hagas ums milo

Relena no llores no te dejare te lo prometo

Y milo se quedó hasta que relena se tranquilizara afuera Claudia estaba viendo todo pues le dolía ver a su amiga sufrir por milo.

Relena no recordaba mucho pues de ahí se había quedado dormida solo recordó que a la mañana siguiente tenía la misma ropa y el osito de peluche que lo tenía abrazado y entonces no supo ¿Qué más había pasado? Pero eso quedo en el pasado… min ji estaba con milo en una pequeña feria ambos estaban caminando juntos y disfrutando de la feria entonces min ji paro en una pequeña tienda donde vendían animales de felpa entonces milo vio que ella se le quedo viendo a un pequeño unicornio rosado y entonces milo le dice.

¿Te gusta min ji? (Pregunto milo)

Si está muy bonito parece un bebe, jamás había visto algo tan bonito (Sonrió con ternura)

Bueno te lo comprare

¿Enserio? (Se sonroja)

Si ven

Milo y min ji entraron a la tienda entonces milo pidió el muñeco y el dueño de la tienda le dijo que tenía que lanzar unos dardos al punto, entonces milo asintió cojio los dardos comenzó a lanzarlos y esta min ji se le quedo viendo asombrada lo rápido que era milo al tirar los dardos entonces logro meter los 5 en el punto entonces el dueño de la tienda le pregunta.

¿Cuál premio va escoger? (Señalando la sección de peluches)

Ella quiere el peluche de unicornio

Ok de acuerdo, aquí se lo bajo (Baja el muñeco se lo da min ji que lo recibe lo abraza)

Gracias milo eres muy gentil (Sonríe con ternura mientras abraza el peluche)

No hay de que min ji (Sonríe)

Bueno nos vamos vi otra atracción por allá (Sonrie mientras abrazaba al peluche)

Min ji asiente se va detrás de milo cuando el dueño de la tienda la detiene, ella se asombra y él le entrega otro peluche un unicornio azul entonces le dice.

Tenga es un buen hombre e que tiene usted, no es cualquier hombre que se fija en una chica muy bonita que sea feliz

Gracias pero él no es…

Téngalo (Le entrega el unicornio azul)

Está bien

Min ji agarra el peluche se va detrás de milo que la esperaba afuera y se asombró cuando vio que min ji traía consigo otro peluche de unicornio igual al rosado el asombrado le pregunta.

¿Y eso?

Ah bueno el dueño de la tienda me lo dio creyó que tú y yo éramos novios (Se sonroja)

Bueno parece que lo somos está lindo este unicornio me lo quedare ven vamos, a comer

Está bien (Sonríe con ternura)

Milo le ofrece el brazo a min ji ella acepta gustosa mientras que en el hospital relena estaba viendo el osito de peluche sonrió con ternura a pesar de todo milo se preocupaba por ella pero ella amaba a ji hoo pero a la vez dudaba de sus sentimientos pues ji hoo estaba logrando enamorarla pero como siempre milo lograba que sus sentimientos que ella quería reprimir a veces salieran a flote entonces vio el anillo en un mes se casaba pero ahora estaba dudando no tenía que pasar tiempo con ji hoo más tiempo para enmendar tendrían que hacer más cosas juntos cosas que los unan más observo la noche había anochecido rápido y sonrió a ella le encantaba ver las estrellas entonces vio a haro dormido a un lado de ella abrazo el osito el peluche cerro los ojos se propuso a dormir entonces comenzó a soñar se veía a sí misma en una habitación llena de flores vio un espejo se vio a si misma entonces de la nada apareció el reflejo de alguien más asustando a relena era parecida a ella solo versión coreana relena pudo reconocerla se parecía mucho a ella park yi jeong del grupo t-ara entonces vio a ji hoo detrás de ella eso la asusto pero sonrió a la vez iba a abrazarlo cuando de la nada el desapareció asustándola completamente vio que en el espejo reflejaba a la chica con milo los dos estaban abrazados y relena vio que la chica que era unos centímetros más baja que milo toca sus labios y él se lo corresponde causando en relena un tremendo dolor en su pecho al ver a milo con otra mujer una lagrima solitaria cayo de su ojo al ver a milo besándose con esa muchacha se acercó y toco el cristal entonces vio que la pareja virarse y mirarla al verlos relena se negó entonces se fue corriendo pero sintió una mano era la de milo entonces ella se le quedo viendo asombrada entonces sintió que la tomaban de otra mano era ji hoo que al ver a milo lo empuja este trata de golpearlo y relena se interpuso vio a la chica coreana tenía lágrimas en sus ojos se acercó a ella ambos se miraron y ella se asustó del parecido… Relena despertó exaltada y asombrada por lo que paso, no podía creer lo que estaba soñando que milo, ji hoo y esta extraña muchacha había aparecido en su sueño se sentó necesitaba tomar un vaso de agua para aliviar esta sensación de preocupación entonces se acostó mientras que en el departamento de ji hoo él estaba sentado viendo un recuadro de el cuando era pequeño con sus padres estaban sus abuelos inclusive se le veía a su abuelo feliz abrazando a su abuela cuando en realidad su matrimonio era un desastre como odiaba que su abuelo haya maltratado a su abuela tratando muy mal por muchos años entonces vio un recuadro de los nietos donde aparecían el, mika, Kaoru la hija de maría Isabel con el pequeño kobato aunque eran hijos de su tía ella no tenía la culpa de nada la quería como si fuera su madre y sus primos a los cuales no veía en meses sonrió pero ellos vendrían a la boda de el con relena entonces pensó en su abuela ella tenía que dejar ese resentimiento aceptar a su hijo y a relena aunque no sean japoneses además quería enseñarle todo a su hijo de cómo ser un yuy sonrió mañana empezaría mientras tanto en el departamento que karoline, Claudia y chailing compartían las tres estaban ayudando a chailing a ver que ropa escogía para el viernes y karoline miraba de manera fruncida a chailing.

Sabes que creo que no necesitas usar, todo esto para impresionar chailing es enserio eres coreana eres bellísima niña ponte un vestido sencillo (se cruza de brazos)

Sabes que yo creo que el cabello liso con una trenza adelante te queda mejor, tu ¿Qué opinas karoline? (Le pregunta mientras enfocaba el peinado)

Yo opino que recojamos todo el guardarropa de chailing por dios mujer, eres exagerada ¿Cuántas piezas de ropa tienes? (Enseñando una blusa sencilla)

Emmm bueno mínimo 450 piezas, ah no me mires así karoline fue Claudia la que dijo que comprara ropa en Francia (Ruborizada)

Te dije que poca pero dios no tanto

Yo trague lo esencial y ustedes dios miren sus habitaciones parecen de hombre (Dice sulfurada)

Hay pues todo porque relena, coralina y tu son las más arregladas e ordenadas pero chailing y yo nos entendemos, además hombres así no se encuentran

Si relena estuviera aquí no dirías eso Claudia

Ahh chicas ¿Por favor? (Se ruboriza mas)

Saben que me iré a dormir ustedes sigan jugando al salón de belleza es enserio, otra cosa no hagan ruido (Se va)

As poreso es que siempre está de mal humor creo que debió irse ido a vivir a la casa, de relena y coralina no ¿Lo crees chailing?

Bueno algo ah vamos quiero lucir bien

Está bien veamos tendré que seguir consultando al internet

De acuerdo

Claudia siguió peinando a chailing para ver que peinados se le verían bien aunque chailing no necesitaba tanto pues ella era muy bella y llamaba la atención entonces siguió con su trabajo con la tenaza; milo y min ji estaban juntos observando los fuegos artificiales que estaban lazando en la feria entonces min ji vio a milo sonrió con ternura entonces recargo su cabeza en el hombro de milo asombrando al mismo entonces vio que min ji cerro los ojos eso lo ico sonrojarse desde que conoció a min ji tenía como una especie de ángel guardián que curaba sus heridas cuando peleaba con relena y sonrió entonces recargo su cabeza que choco con la de min ji entonces se escuchó una voz atrás.

Pero que pareja más hermosa mira nigel se parecen a nosotros cuando éramos jóvenes (le dice la anciana japonesa a su esposo)

Si cariño disculpen

Milo y min ji se viran entonces el anciano asombrado al ver a milo le dice.

Pero si no es japonés pero no importa usted se ve enamorado, de su novia

Espero ella no es…

Vamos no sean tímidos déjenos tomarles una foto

Milo y min ji se miraron entonces se agarrón de la manos posaron para la foto los ancianos tomaron, la foto entonces la anciana les hace una reverencia les dice.

.- Sigan así hacen una linda pareja, es la primera vez que aquí en Japón veo a un europeo con una japonesa

Disculpe señora no soy japonesa soy coreana pero tengo, la nacionalidad japonesa (Hace una reverencia)

Oh eres coreana pero resides en Japón que linda cuídalo mucho y ¿Usted?

Soy griego originario de las de milos

Nosotros visitamos las islas de milos preciosas, usted es muy atractivo cuídela mucho es más deberían ser novios ustedes hacen una linda pareja

Emmm gracias (Dice sonrojada min ji)

Gracias (Dice milo)

Arigato a ustedes (Arigato: significa gracias en japonés)

Milo ¿Tú crees que realmente hacemos buena pareja?

Sabes que estoy muy enamorado de relena, min ji lo que nosotros podemos tener es una amistad

Y si te ayudo a olvidarla milo

Milo se asombró por las palabras de min ji que la vio con la cabeza baja, entonces ella alzo su rostro le dice a milo.

Sé que nos conocemos de poco tiempo pero me haces sentir un sentimiento, especial en mi corazón milo no estoy segura si es amor pero contigo milo mi corazón comienza a latir más fuerte

Min ji (dice milo asombrado)

Milo yo quiero formar parte de tu vida aunque que la ames a ella, sé que poco a poco lograre que olvides a relena no la conozco todavía me gustaría conocerla milo pero de verdad quiero formar parte de tu vida

Yo…

Min ji le coloco el dedo en su boca callándolo diciéndole que las palabras, sobraban en estos momentos entonces sonrió beso a milo en los labios asombrándolo los labios de min ji eran igual de dulces que los de relena solo que estos sabían más a dulzura y flores entonces milo rodeo la delicada figura de min ji ambos se fundieron en un beso bajo la luna que los iluminaba entonces min ji se soltó estaba sonrojada jamás se imaginó besar a milo en su primera cita entonces le dice.

Yo lo siento no debí, besarte perdón

No te preocupes yo también estoy asombrado como tu será mejor que te lleve, a casa o sino tu abuelo es capaz de perseguirme por todo Tokio si no te llevo a la hora

Jajá está bien milo

Vamos

Haro, relena ¿Triste?

¿Ah? No para nada no estoy triste, solo que ese sueño que tuve era real, si es así me alegro que milo consiga una mujer que lo ame no puedo ser egoísta no sería justo yo estoy feliz con ji hoo pero ¿Por qué esta angustia? As quiero salir de este hospital

Relena sintió deseos de pararse pero sabía que no podía gracias a dios mañana le daban de alta, mientras en la floristería milo lleva de regreso a min ji a su casa cuando se despiden min ji le das las gracias y hace una reverencia entra con el unicornio rosado y milo sonríe se monta al coche se va… A la mañana siguiente en el hospital relena ya estaba preparada para salir desde muy temprano su padre había llegado para llenar los papeles de la salida de relena mientras que relena estaba sentada en una silla de ruedas a lado de ella estaba chailing que estaba hablando con relena mientras que karoline arreglaba la cantidad de flores que ji hoo les envió y por su parte milo le envió un globo muy lindo entonces coralina se acercó le pregunta a chailing lo siguiente.

Chailing dime ¿Cómo te va con el rumano?

¿Eh? Bueno bien hablamos antes de salir, jejejeje que pena

No me digas (Dice picara coralina)

Ahh

Sabes chailing espero que resulten las cosas, con él y quien sabe después de mi quizás seas tú la que se case

¿Yo? Estas loca relena solo tengo 18 años de edad y bueno ya soy mayor de edad pero aun así yo no estoy lista para el matrimonio relena

Bueno solo decía cálmate

Listo chicas relena hija al fin estarás en casa

Si papa yo también estoy feliz

Relena (Entra milo)

Milo hola pensé que no vendrías

Claro anoche tuve un compromiso (Entonces el recuerda el beso entre él y min ji se estremece al saber que le había fallado anoche a relena)

Gracias por venir

Relena amor al fin sales

En esas entra ji hoo que traía consigo un precioso ramo de rosas cosa que ico molestar a milo, pues sabía que ji hoo sería su rival para poder recuperar a relena entonces él se acercó a ella la beso cosa que relena correspondió e ico que milo desviara la mirada comenzó a recordar lo de anoche con min ji haciendo que se sintiera culpable él quería a min ji pero no de la forma que ella creía aunque quizás ellos… no él todavía amaba a relena profundamente pero ji hoo era su obstáculo para él y entonces relena le dice feliz.

Qué bueno que viniste ¿Pensé que no vendrías?

No relena jamás me perdería el que salgas del hospital, quiero tu bienestar (Sonríe tiernamente)

Gracias ji hoo

Además relena ya tenemos el lugar donde se celebrara la boda

¿Enserio? (dijeron relena, su padre y las chicas)

¿Dónde será para ver? (Pregunto cortante milo)

En el hotel the península tokyo ya tenemos la fecha

Enserio ¿Cuándo es? Ji hoo, o esto es maravilloso

El 7 de mayo

Vaya en 4 semanas relena, serás la señora yuy

Hay que felicidad as

Todas abrazaban a relena, mientras que milo sentía su corazón partirse en dos en cuatro semanas relena seria de ji hoo, no él no podía darse ese lujo tenía que reconquistar a relena pero sería difícil teniendo a min ji en el camino, entonces simplemente dice.

Entonces me alegro por ustedes de verdad, relena de verdad me alegro que te vayas a casar estoy seguro que ji hoo te cuidara bien como solía hacerlo yo en la finca

Gracias milo ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estas triste? No estas feliz ya veo

No es eso relena solo que esperaba que se casaran en dos meses, pero veo que se casaran en un mes record eso es increíble

Si así es milo, relena será mi esposa ya estoy ansioso (Sonrió ji hoo)

Milo trato de sonreírle a ji hoo pero lo que más deseaba en esos momentos era partirle, la cara pero corría el riesgo de que relena se sintiera mal pero ahora min ji estaba de promedio tenía que resolver esos problemas…

**Capitulo N14 **

Relena estaba feliz porque por fin pudo salir del hospital, además de que en cuatro semanas ella y ji hoo se casarían pero ella vio que el rostro de milo no reflejaba felicidad era más estaba triste y sentía como algo él le estaba ocultando entonces espero que ji hoo se fuera para poder hablar con él, entonces ji hoo se la paso todo ese tiempo con relena los empleados recibieron con alegría al verla entonces la ayudaron a subir su habitación ji hoo le había informado que tendría que irse pues tenía que arreglar unos detalles de la boda ella asintió sonriendo diciendo que lo que el decidiera ella estaba de acuerdo cuando él se fue milo había entrado entonces relena sonriendo le dice.

Milo ¿Podemos hablar? ¿Por favor?

Claro relena, me alegro que estés en casa ya no quería que estuvieras en ese hospital

Yo tampoco milo, pero tenemos que hablar te siento nostálgico ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué paso esa cara de tristeza?

No nada relena, no me pasa nada (Se muestra esquivo)

Milo no te conozco sé que algo te pasa

Relena ya te dije

Entonces relena tuvo un presentimiento entonces ella se sentó con cierta, debilidad entonces recordó el sueño y entonces miro a milo le pregunta.

¿Hay alguien más verdad?

Milo se sorprendió por la respuesta de relena, cosa que jamás se imaginó de ella el silencio de milo fue suficiente para relena que enseguida dijo.

Entonces lo que soñé no era mentira milo, estas con una coreana ¿Verdad? Si me preguntas lo soñé as además eres libre de hacer tu vida yo no tengo porque decirte cosas

Su nombre es min ji pero ella no es nada relena, aunque ayer nos besamos as relena no entiendes que todo esto me pone mal y lo sabes

Pero no te pusiste a pensar que trate de seguir adelante no lo crees, milo tú me heriste tan profundamente una parte de mi quiere seguir odiarte y alejándote pero la otra quiere perdonarte es más quiero hacerlo pero hay algo que me impide hacerlo

¿Qué es lo que te impide perdonarte?

No lo sé as mis sentimientos por ji hoo, as milo quiero que seas feliz con alguien más es mas ya no quiero vivir con rencor hacia ti te perdono por lo que me hiciste hace casi 9 años pero eso no significa que seamos algo más quiero que seamos los hermanos que peleábamos antes eso todo (Cierra los ojos pues, sentía que su corazón le estaba diciendo que dejara todo decirle que lo amaba demasiado y lo había extrañado)

As al menos me perdonaste pero es cierto, yo también extrañe pelear contigo pero no te quiero ver de esa forma quiero verte como lo que realmente eres relena una mujer

No puedes soy la prometida de ji hoo y lo amo lo sabes

Sé que te volveré a enamorar sé que lograre relena

No insistas milo, por favor que haces que me olvide que estoy comprometida y de mis sentimientos por ji hoo

As está bien relena será como digas pero me permites abrazarte

(Asiente)

Después de casi 9 años relena perdono a milo pero ya no seria las cosas como antes milo se abrazó de relena, la abrazo con fuerza ella le devolvió el gesto ambos se separaron entonces en esas entra chailing ve a milo a y relena abrazándose sonríe y les dice.

Se puede saber ¿Qué paso? ¿Ah? (Sonríe)

Ah chailing nada solo que perdone a milo

¿Lo perdonaste? Eso es maravilloso relena entonces ustedes serán de nuevo los hermanos, que peleaban antes

Así es (dice milo con una voz teñida de felicidad y tristeza)

Que bien ya era hora relena catalina pregunta si ¿Quieres algo de comer?

No gracias estoy bien

De acuerdo bueno nos vemos después (Se va)

Me alegra saber que seamos de nuevos hermanos, espero que encuentres la felicidad con min ji

No creo ser feliz a lado de ella como lo sería contigo

Olvidemos eso por favor

Milo asiente por las palabras de relena mientras que en el comedor chailing estaba comiendo sushi que habían servido mientras que karoline estaba observando los hermosos ventanales de vidrio entonces milo trae a relena cargada a pesar de las exigencias de ella que quería caminar milo le dice como su guardián tenía que velar por su seguridad relena dejo de insistir la sentó en el sillón al frente de sus amigas todas estaban felices de saber que relena por fin había salido y milo les informo que vendría para la hora de la comida y ella asintió entonces relena se enfocó en chailing y le pregunta.

Después de todo nunca me contaste como fue que conociste

Ah bueno pues yo… (Dice sonrojada)

En realidad relena fui yo la que tuvo que ir a la mesa porque cierta personal, le daba pena pedirle su nombre y número de teléfono (Miraba a chailing con los ojos entrecerrados)

¿Enserio? Pero chailing tu eres la más extrovertida de todas nosotras, no te puedo creer eso (¨Parpadeaba relena asombrada)

Créelo relena es más se escondió bajo la mesa para que Sebastián no la mirara, pues le daba pena

Lo que escucho y no lo creo (Dice Claudia igual de asombrada que relena)

Sabes que creo que eres tímida con los hombres aunque, eres extrovertida a la hora que conseguirnos pareja vaya que cambio radical (Dice coralina asombrada)

Créanlo aquí tienen a la chica más tímida del mundo, que se ruboriza ante el sensual acento rumano Sebastián

Sabes que creo que Sebastián por lo que me dijeron es un buen hombre, deberías tener una amistad con el primero así empezamos ji hoo y yo

Como milo y tu (sonríe coralina)

Relena guardo silencio en realidad la manera en que milo y ella empezaron fue peleando pero a la vez bromeando pero la diferencia es que ellos no se llevaban bien pero con el tiempo se empezaron acercar más y empezar a quererse como hermanos las cosas fueron cambiando con los años entonces relena responde.

En realidad la manera en que milo y yo nos conocimos es muy diferente coralina, pero mejor sigamos enfocando en chailing y Sebastián dime amiga es buen hombre pues no queremos un loco

Es verdad (Se sienta Claudia a lado)

Bueno por lo que hablamos es muy maduro para su edad, me encanta la perspectiva que tiene de la vida, además es muy sensuales con esa voz (Lo dice sonrojada)

Me alegro espero que te trate bien y quien sabe en dos años quizás seas la segunda en casarte chailing

Chailing se sonroja por las palabras de su mejor amiga, mientras que las demás se reían en verdad relena sabia como hacer de las suyas mientras que en la floristería min ji estaba en su habitación peinándose entonces se vio sonrió ayer había besado a milo no solo eso le había correspondido el beso pero como siempre milo recordaba a relena pero ayer se comportó muy lindo es mas muchos creyeron que ellos dos eran novios, pero no era así entonces vio el unicornio rosado sonrió era un regalo de milo y agarro el peluche lo abrazo como si fuera milo en verdad de la nada la puerta de su habitación se abrió dejando ver a su abuelo, que al solo verla se cruzó de brazos y le dice.

Min ji (Dice molesto)

¿Ah? Ojiisan (Ojiisan: abuelo en japonés)

¿Cómo que ojiisan? ¿Dónde está tu coreano?

Perdón hal-abeoji disculpe es que estoy acostumbrada a hablar en japonés, que se me olvida mi coreano (Se sonroja) (hal-abeoji: abuelo en coreano)

Ese milo te tiene distraída es increíble mira como nada más estas ayer ni caso me prestaste, cuando te pregunte si no se propaso contigo

Abuelo ¿Por favor? No pasó nada solo nada más nos besamos (Se sonroja)

¡Que! geu manghal kiseu gamhi geos-eun nollaun gidali geugeos-i naega jeongmal yeolsimhi jugdo leul jul geos-ida dochaghal ttae jocha insig hal geos (Traducción de coreano a español: ese maldito se atrevió a besarte es increíble, espera cuando llegue le daré con la espada de bambú bien duro que ni siquiera se reconocerá)

Min ji se molesta al ver a su abuelo insultando en coreano ella, molesta se para también responde en coreano molesta.

maillo hal-abeojiga chuldonghal-abeojiga wae salang-e ppajyeossda ga wonhaneun ij-ji naneun ttohan daleungeosdo ttala haji anh-assdakiseuleul sijaghaessjiman naega ajig eolin sijeol ui geunyeoui chingu relena leul salang hajiman geunyeo ga ji loilbon e choeseon-eul dahago issseubnida nuga jeongmal anieossda geuleol su issseubnikka? museun il-iya malhae ? nacheoleom daedab (traducción de coreano a español: abuelo milo no fue realmente quien empezó el beso fui yo además el nada más me siguió pero en sigue amando a su amiga relena de la infancia pero ella está comprometida con ese japonés ji hoo as quisiera que el la olvidara se enamorara de mi abuelo ¿Porque no puedo? ¿Dígame que tiene de malo? as respóndame) as

min ji mwoga geobnaneun imi eoleun i dangsin-ui ma-eum-eul apeuge haneun dong-an bun ji nae ttal-i dangsin-ege ilbon-uibeob edo yeojaleul deudgo , ttoneun dangsin-eun segseuleul namseong gwa gat-eunjalmosdoen geosdeul-eul mul-eo yeojaga geunyang chajgo wa gyeolhon hago neomu eolin mankeum nae modeun yeonghon nan dangsin i jeonbu ga dachige hago sipji anh-a salang dangsin-eun algoissda (traducción de coreano a español: min ji escúchame hija mía eres aun una niña para la ley en Japón, mientras que él ya es un hombre hecho y derecho lo que me da miedo es que él te rompa el corazón, o que te pida cosas indebidas como tener la relaciones sexuales hombres como el solo buscan una mujer para eso y casarse y tú eres demasiado joven tu sabes que te adoro con toda mi alma no quiero que salgas lastimada eso es todo)

as abuelo, sé que me quiere pero déjeme intentarlo ¿Por favor no metas a Gabriel? A él no lo quiere ver pintura lo sabe ums el piensa que con palabras bonitas va a comprarme

min ji pero es tu mejor amigo, no lo niegues as está bien le daré una oportunidad, a ese milo pero si te rompe el corazón sabrá lo que es el poder syupeo nae chuldong (Traducción de coreano a español: super mi hoo)

abuelo deje de comportarse de esa manera ¿Por favor?

El abuelo de min ji asiente mientras que en la residencia de los yuy una mansión enorme de 25 hectáreas, donde vivía la abuela de ji hoo vivía ella estaba sentada viendo el recuadro de ella cuando era joven el día que se casó con su esposo que nada mas lo que le ico la vida fue sufrir molesta comenzó apretar la foto ella siempre le tendría rencor más maría Isabel aquella niña que fue producto de una aventura entonces ella tira el recuadro comienza a maldecir en japonés.

Akira wa, watashi ga teikyō shitai to omoi, josei demo amai to watashi ga hoshikatta yuiitsu no koto wa daisukidatta koto kanji no kanzen mastate iru subete no ai ni tsuba to shite, watashinojinsei de saiaku no kanashimi to kutsujoku o tōshite anata no tsumi no tame ni watashi no kokoronosokokara anata o norou Soshite, anata no jinsei no shiawase no shunkan o ataete imasuga, josei wa relena ya kazoku mīsu YUY ni hairu koto ga dekinai koto o anata no musume mariaisaberu poreso no noroi o motte ita sorera no 1 no ōku no gyōmu o motte ita baai soreto conformastemasen (traducción de japonés a español: akira te maldigo desde el fondo de mi corazón por tu culpa pase los peores pesares y humillaciones en mi vida, as escupiste en todo el amor que yo quería ofrecerte e inclusive mastate a la mujer dulce y llena de sensibilidad que lo único que quería era amarte y entregarte momentos de felicidad en tu vida pero no te conformaste con eso si no que tuviste muchas aventuras amorosas de una de esas tuvo a tu hija maría Isabel maldigo a esa mujer poreso no permitiré que relena y meath entren a la familia yuy)

Disculpe Sra. Suzume (Hace una reverencia)

¿Qué quieres Kaoru?

Es que su nieto vino a verla

¿Ji hoo?

Si

Dile que pase

Está bien (Hace una reverencia y le dice a ji hoo que pase)

Veo que te encanta maldecir a mi abuelo a un después, de muerto déjalo ya él debe estar pagando sus pecados

No creo que el infierno que debe estar viviendo su alma, sea suficiente para pagar todo lo que me ico ahora ¿Qué vienes? Si es por tu querida mariposa relena no te preocupes no me acercare

Relena sabe lo que te paso hace años (Fue su respuesta)

¿Qué? ¿Cómo te atreves a contarle eso?

Lo hice porque quería que ella supiera más de mí, de mi familia abuela a pesar de todo relena quiere ganarse tu respeto pero tú lo haces difícil por el rencor que le tienes a mi abuelo y a maría Isabel mi tía ella que culpa tuvo de lo que ico su madre y abuelo

Mucha así que no me vengas a darme clases de moral, eso lo que hiciste es imperdonable ji hoo nadie tiene que saber lo corrupto que fue tu abuelo y lo débil que fui por dejarme humillar

Ya veo seguirás así toda la vida abuela, debes sacarte ese odio que te tiene envenado el alma que no te deja ver más allá sabes que no intentare razonar contigo pues me resulta difícil

Deja de decir tonterías

Traeré a relena mañana trata de hacer amable, sé que el papa de ella se negara rotundamente pero ella realmente quiere hablar contigo abuela entiéndelo

Sabes has lo que te plazca pero no te molestes después si soy grosera

Ji hoo simplemente se negó ante la actitud de su abuela mientras que en el pen thause de los peacreaft miliardo peleaba con su hija relena pues no estaba de acuerdo que ella fuera a visitar a la abuela de ji hoo después de lo que paso a pesar de haber oído su historia aun así no quería.

Me niego que vayas allá que tal si te vuelve atacar, por más que tenga ese rencor hacia su esposo y a los extranjeros eso no le da derecho a hacer lo que ico contigo relena

Lo se papa lo entiendo pero yo siempre he dicho que las personas merecemos una segunda oportunidad, quizás ella con el tiempo cambie estoy segura que lograre al menos ganarme su respeto (Le dice relena con esa hermosa mirada esmaroldosa)

Relena hija no entiéndeme me da miedo

Lo sé y ji hoo estará ahí, para poder apoyarme el jamás me dejaría sola y lo sabes

Lo se hija lo sé pero a un así no me fio de esa señora, aun no estas totalmente recuperada hija entiéndeme, todo lo hago por tu bien

Lo se papa pero de verdad quiero ayudarla a superar su rencor, no por violencia sino con la psicología esa señora necesita terapia por todo lo que paso más por su hijo eso lo que le hicieron no se lo merece ninguna mujer en el mundo papa (Bajo la cabeza)

Lo se hija pero no siempre puedes ayudar a las personas relena a que siempre vayan por el buen camino, hay veces que es mejor no meternos tu no deberías meterte en ese problema que hubo entre los abuelos de ji hoo

Lo se intentó pensar eso, pero no puedo evitarlo

As tu siempre de buen corazón hija as está bien me convenciste pero para estar, seguro ira Eduardo sé que no quieres que milo se meta en tu relación de pareja eso es verdad así que enviare a Eduardo en su lugar

Gracias papa por entenderme sé que es difícil poreso te lo agradezco de verdad (Le da un beso en el cachete)

Bueno de todas formas me compadezco de esa señora, yo jamás le haría eso a mi esposa

Lo sé es triste como personas como el abuelo de ji hoo, cambian a las otras que era personas buenas y llenas de buenas intenciones se las arreglan para que el más puro corazón les escupa papa

Miliardo asiente ante las palabras de relena pues es verdad hay personas con simplemente sus acciones dañaban hasta la persona más pura de corazón le escupiera mientras tanto en la oficina en las corporaciones yojoshima milo estaba revisando todos los estados financieros de la semana de la nada se le viene las palabras de relena y sonrió con tristeza a pesar de que relena aún le tenía rencor por paz ella lo perdono es más le dijo que podía entrar de nuevo a su vida pero como un hermano él no la veía así de hace años sino como una mujer pero ella se lo pedía y él tendría que cumplirlo pues a pesar de que él no quiera aceptarlo relena es una mujer comprometida y casaría en 4 semanas en esas entra sakí totalmente aturdida sorprendiendo a milo detrás de ella venia paulina que venía hecha una furia y esta sakí le dice asustada.

¡Milo perdona pero ella no quería cooperar! (Asustada)

Tranquila sakí de ella yo me encargo, puedes irte empaz avísale a los de seguridad por si necesito sacar a la señorita (Dice milo en tono de autoridad)

Está bien (Dice haciendo una reverencia)

Se puede saber milo ¿Por qué sales con una coreana que es idéntica a relena de cara? ¿Sera mejor que me respondas?

No tengo nada que responderte pues tu y yo no somos nada, me escuchaste nada paulina metete eso en la cabeza sabes que amo a relena y min ji es solo una amiga pero entre tú y yo no hubo nada aquí en Japón

Maldito ni te atrevas a decirlo sabes una cosa milo esto no se va a quedar así, me escuchaste así que esa coreana se puede estar preparando al igual que relena (Sonríe)

Atrévete a tocar a relena o min ji te juro, que soy capaz de golpearte paulina ellas no las metas principalmente a relena si bien sabes ella está comprometida

Lo sé pero tú qué sabes

Ni se te ocurra me escuchaste, yo soy su guardián siempre la voy a defender y a cuidar pero si yo no logro estoy muy seguro que ji hoo lo lograra me escuchaste

Eso es lo que veremos

Milo se molestó no permitirá que paulina le pusiera un dedo sobre relena y min ji principalmente relena pues ella era sagrada para él, mientras que el pen thause de los peacreaft meath el hijo de ji hoo y Alicia había llegado emocionado para ver a relena subió las escaleras hasta la sala principal donde estaba relena con pink-chan tomando una taza de té y el grita feliz.

¡Relena! ¡Qué buena que ya saliste del hospital! (Grita emocionado y la abraza)

Meath hola si así es Salí del hospital, yo también estoy feliz de estar en casa

Si pensé que de verdad te ibas a morir, tenía miedo y que el señor ji hoo se pusiera triste (Baja la cabeza)

Oh no, no meath gracias a dios yo estoy aquí, no pienses eso

Gracias relena oye eso es ¿Un haro? (Viendo la mascota)

Si ji hoo me lo regalo es muy bonito se llama pink-chan es mi mascota

Haro, relena, gracias

Qué bonito de seguro que te entretiene

Así es ella sabe cuándo estoy triste y cuando estoy feliz, as dime meath ¿Cómo te va en la escuela?

Bien relena estoy haciendo muchas amigos, además me gusta los profesores

Me alegro y estas aprendiendo el idioma de tu padre

¿Japonés? Si y me gusta sabes si no estuvieras enferma me hubiera gustado que me fueras a la buscar a la escuela ya que mama está atendiendo tus pacientes

Ya la otra semana entro a trabajar te prometo que tratare de buscar tiempo, para ir a buscarte

Que bien gracias relena

Sabes me recuerdas una vez cuando milo me vino a buscar al colegio eso fue, en su moto como olvidar ese día

Relena se echó a reír recordaba ese día con claridad estaba saliendo de su colegio esperando la limosina de tantas que entraban a ese colegio la vinieran a buscar pero no la divisaba en ningún lado Carlos nunca faltaba a la hora ella siempre le decía la hora que ella salía para ese entonces relena tenía 12 años recién cumplidos entonces escucho un pito entonces vio a milo parado a lado de la motocicleta que compro para andar por la ciudad de nueva Orleans relena pestañeo asombrada pero igualmente sonrojada milo de 17 años parecía un motorista pero vale uno muy sensual llevaba un jersey de color negro de pico alto, suéter negro que acentuaba su bien y fuerte cuerpo y jeans azules, botas de motoristas como siempre esa sonrisa arrogante que ico que muchas de las chicas de su colegio suspiraran enamoradas entonces relena bajo se acercó a milo le pregunta.

Milo ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo llegaste a nueva Orleans?

Relena llegue hace dos horas, en cuanto a tu chofer el no podrá venir se enfermó así que te vine a buscar yo así que ponte esto (Le enseña el casco)

¿Ah? Está bien pero es segura

Así es oye mocosa estás conmigo lo olvidas soy tu guardián (Sonríe socarronamente)

No lo dudo milo está bien (Se coloca el casco)

Milo se sienta en la moto se coloca el casco relena también entonces, se sienta pero se sonroja al saber que tiene que abrazar a milo y sintió como milo había prendido la moto relena se abrazó cuando ella arranco se puso en marcha relena estaba sonrojada pues milo era demasiado atractivo por eso llamaba la atención de las mujeres de la finca y entonces recorrieron calles entonces relena vio que milo paraba en una heladería entonces relena le pregunta curiosa.

¿Por qué paramos aquí?

No sabes porque pare aquí

No milo (Dijo relena confundida)

Te comprare un helado recuerdas el helado, que te tumbe hace 4 meses antes que entraras a clases

Ah bueno pero eso no importa, milo eso es solo un helado pero si quieres comprármelo está bien

Milo asintió ambos entraron a la heladería y milo compro los helados así se divirtieron el resto de la tarde hasta que milo supo que tenía que llevar a relena de vuelta a casa, pues su padre y muchos de los empleados deberían estar preocupados cuando llegaron a la gran mansión milo detuvo la motocicleta en la gran entrada de la mansión entonces relena se quita el casco y le dice sonriendo.

Gracias milo pase una tarde maravillosa, as no sabía que estabas aquí sino te hubiera recibido estoy tan feliz de verte milo ya estaba contando los meses del años para regresar a la finca

Pues estoy aquí por asuntos de la universidad mocosa insolente

Que no soy mocosa insolente (Se cruza de brazos en infla las mejillas)

Definitivamente te ves linda cuando te pones molesta, debería de hacerlo más de seguido

Bueno no creo que lo logres (Le saca la lengua infantilmente)

Relena se echó a reír ese día siempre lo tenía en su corazón milo la había ido a recoger al colegio, entonces le sonrió a meath ambos se quedaron conversando, una hora después meath se fue relena lo despidió con una dulce sonrisa y después de que meath se fuera de la nada entra nada más y menos que paulina asombrando a relena ella se paró al verla pues sabía que paulina no querría nada bueno…

**Capitulo N15 **

Paulina se paró en frente de relena y entonces relena supo que no venía por nada bueno entonces relena fijo sus ojos esmeraldas frente a los de ella que era ámbar entonces le pregunte.

¿Qué haces aquí en mi casa? ¿Quién te dejo entrar? (La miraba a los ojos esperando una respuesta)

Eso no interesa veo que estaba enferma, vengo porque tú y yo tenemos un asunto que resolver

Y se puede saber ¿Qué asunto debes resolver conmigo?

Milo es el asunto no sabes cuánto te odio relena siempre fuiste, la razón por la cual milo nunca pudo ser mío sabes lo molestoso que era cuando nos besamos, teníamos relaciones él siempre te mencionaba pero claro tu estas comprometida y vives como una monja relena peacreaft si es obvio que te has vuelto una mujer muy bella pues claro solo tienes 18 años de edad pero relena dime tienes la sensualidad y la pasión que una mujer despierta en un hombre y el magnetismo sexual claro que no relena yo lo tenía pero aun así milo se enamoró de ti por tu inocencia, la dulzura que despides que para mí es empalagosa, además de tu inteligencia yo era su mujer ideal

Estas equivocada milo no buscaba ese tipo de mujeres, paulina él no te busco a ti tú lo buscaste, perdóname pero eso te hace ver como una cualquiera la verdadera mujer que milo siempre querrá como esposa dulce, inteligente y independiente aunque no lo creas yo no sabía que milo me mencionaba a todo momento yo también lo extrañe tú no sabes lo que sufrí as paulina deja de berrinchar que milo no te quiera búscate un hombre

Jamás yo amo a milo, lo sabes poreso vengo a terminar esto

Pues si quieres terminar hazlo pero esto yo lo veo sin sentido paulina yo estoy comprometida, con un japonés que se llama ji hoo yuy ya déjame empaz no tengo nada de qué pagarte déjame ya paulina

No relena es que no lo entiendes

¿Entender qué? Que milo no te amé, por dios que puedo hacer yo nada ahora por favor vete de mi casa no quiero seguir discutiendo contigo (Se hace un lado)

Ah entonces no planeas pelear conmigo por milo, ya veo en verdad estas enamorada de tu prometido pero me pregunto si realmente lo amas tanto como dices estoy segura que en el fondo deseas golpearme por decirte estas cosas que milo y yo hacíamos cuando éramos más jóvenes um

No te atrevas a decirlo, pues no me interesa pronto seré esposa de otro hombre, así que vete (Sabiendo las cínicos de paulina para tratar de molestarla)

Eso lo veremos pero deberías darte cuenta relena amas a milo, pero como que quieres negártelo pero como ji hoo está de frente en todo

Al terminar de decir eso dejo a relena confundida, por las palabras de paulina ¿Qué quiso decir ella? Entonces se negó, trato de sentarse aunque todavía le dolía la herida tenía que tener cuidado en la floristería, min ji estaba atendiendo a una pareja de enamorados que querían que ellos fueran los floristas para su boda ella sonrió con ternura al verlos la pareja era un italiano de 34 años y una bellísima patriota coreana de 25 años, su boda seria en tres meses mientras el abuelo de min ji le enseña los hermosos arreglos de flores min ji de la nada comenzó a imaginar que algún día milo se olvidaría de relena y se enamoraría de ella le pediría ser su esposa que quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella y sonrió con ternura hasta que de la nada la futura novia le pregunto.

Disculpe señorita (Viendo que está sonriendo)

¿Ah? Oh si, si disculpen

¿Cuál se vería mejor? (Enseñando unos manteles)

Saben los rosados se ven preciosos para su boda, deberían considerar usarlo

Umm buena elección sabes deberías ser la florista ¿Aceptarías?

Con gusto (Hace una reverencia)

Bueno no se dice más nos vemos la próxima semana

El abuelo de min ji sonríe entonces decide despedir a las personas mientras min ji, se paró camino hasta donde habían azules japoneses una hermosa parejita min ji se recargo sonrió con dulzura y entonces dice.

Saben algún día sé que lograre que milo se enamore de mí, me pida ser su esposa yo quiero ser esa mujer, la madre de sus hijos y su compañera pero él está enamorado de relena solo me quiere como a una amiga as

Pero yo si te amo (Dice Gabriel)

¿Qué haces aquí?

Vine a verte min ji, sé que no has querido verme ya veo que un hombre mucho mayor que yo te está visitando eso no me gusta pues no te quiere

Estas equivocado si crees que lograras conquistarme con eso Gabriel, será mejor que te vayas pues aquí no eres bien recibido vete Gabriel

No min ji entiéndelo, yo te quiero ese hombre no te quiere solo jugara con tus sentimientos entiéndelo

As eso no es verdad milo jamás jugaría conmigo Gabriel, pero tú lo hiciste suéltame inmediatamente

Min ji (Dice el triste)

Déjame Gabriel vete, tu solo trajiste a mi vida sufrimiento eras mi mejor amigo, pero te equivocaste te burlaste de mi así que vete

Min ji sé que te recuperare sé que lo lograre (Dice entristecido y dolido)

Lo veo difícil

Min ji (Dice milo)

Milo (Dice ella al escucharlo)

Min ji ¿Dónde estás? (Pregunto milo)

Aquí milo

Entonces milo entro vio a un joven casi de la edad de min ji, vio a min ji con los ojos rojos al verla enseguida se preocupó acerco le pregunto preocupado.

Min ji ¿Estuviste llorando? (Pregunto preocupado)

No milo, nada solo estaba hablando con un ex mejor amigo

Enserio, óyeme no se ¿Quién seas pero no se? Pero si haces llorar a min ji te golpeare fuerte que ni siquiera tu madre, te reconocerá

Así que eres el famoso milo vaya que si eres más alto que yo, pero si ni siquiera quieres a min ji

Ella es mi amiga claro que me preocupo por ella, así que vete antes que pierda el control y te golpee de verdad

Min ji vendré a visitarte todos los días estoy seguro, que te recuperare de eso estoy seguro (Al terminar de decir eso se va)

Eso crees (Dice min ji con voz quebraba)

Estas bien (Pregunto milo)

Si así es pero no te preocupes, se defenderme as que bueno que viniste sabes siempre te invoco en mis pensamientos, siempre respondes a mi llamado milo

¿Qué quieres decir min ji?

No lo sé cada vez que te pienso, siempre apareces milo no sé como pero siempre es así, as discúlpame es que ese beso que nos dimos sigue rodando en mi cabeza

Igual me siento mal porque traiciono a relena pero ella me perdono, pero solo quiere que la vea como a una hermana yo no puedo hacerlo quiero verla como lo que realmente es una mujer pero si ella quiere eso lo hare no sabes cuánto me duele min ji

Milo si ella te lo pidió es por alguna razón yo sé que solo me quieres, como a una amiga pero permíteme curarte las heridas

¡Allí este depravado! (Grita min hoo)

Abuelo

Tu abusa de confianza ¿Cómo pudiste besar a mi nieta? Nadie te mando hacer eso me escuchaste hoy es eso, mañana le pides cosas indebidas

Espere el beso no fue nada malo, se lo juro por favor señor min hoo cálmese de verdad se lo suplico (Decía milo para tratar de tranquilizarlo)

Abuelo ya te dije que milo es una buena persona

Min ji, por el amor de dios (Dice molesto)

Abuelo ¿Por favor?

Achhh está bien pero en cuanto a ti te estaré vigilando (Se va)

Perdona a mi abuelo de verdad pareces que no le inspiras confianza porque tienes 26 años

Si porque cree que soy demasiado mayor para ti, casi me mata por la edad de relena pues ella tiene tu edad, perdóname si ella quiere sea feliz lo hare quizás ya es hora de considerar casarme

Ya veo es verdad, estas casi llegando a los 30 milo, en verdad deberías considerar casarte y buscar una mujer que te amé tanto cuerpo como alma

Así es (Asiente endulzado con la voz de min ji)

Una mujer que te quiera (Sonríe con ternura)

Una mujer como tu min ji

Min ji se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de milo, en la besa ella le corresponde el beso mientras que el picaporte de la puerta del abuelo de min ji apretaba molesto la escoba al ver a ese atrevido besando a su nieta tenía ganas de tirar la puerta e ir a golpearlo a barreras os para que aprendiera a respetar a las niñas menores que el mientras que en la firma de arquitectos ji hoo estaba revisando los últimos detalles de unos planos nuevos que kobato había traído de un nuevo proyecto de la nada la puerta se abre dejando ver a mika su hermana ji hoo alza la vista al verla enseguida suelta un aire de molestia y le dice.

Mika cuanto tiempo hermana dime ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Nada ji hoo solo vine a visitarte tonto, as vaya andas como amargado pero bueno vengo para informarte algo muy importante

¿Qué cosa?

Que me iré a estados unidos (Le dice sonriendo de forma coqueta)

Se puede saber ¿Para qué te iras allá?

Como para que para ver a la tal Shannon, la amante de nuestro abuelo

¿Qué? ¿Por qué harás eso?

Obvio para hablar con ella, necesito saber si es verdad que el abuelo era tan corrupto como se lo dijiste a relena

Claro que lo fue por culpa de él la abuela, esta como esta no me vengas que ice mal a contarle a relena ella no tenía que saber eso

Claro que lo tenía que saber es mi prometida nos casaremos en 4 semanas, o también tú también vas a poner impedimentos para casarme con relena

Pues ahora si te los pondré ji hoo, no quiero que esa chica entre a nuestra familia ji hoo

No me vengas con eso mika

As no lo entiendes hermano ella no te conviene

Y ¿Por qué?

Porque no sabes porque esa chica aún se ve enamorada de su guardián ji hoo piénsalo por dios

Mika por el amor de dios relena me ama ella me lo ha demostrado, cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo

As ji hoo ya basta ella no es japonesa no consideras a la abuela primero ese niño, que tuviste fuera del matrimonio que luego Alicia aparece años después y la veo ese niño de 7 años resulta ser tu hijo después le pides matrimonio a relena por el amor de dios ji hoo ( Dice exaltada)

Ji hoo iba a decir algo pero de la nada comienza a dolerle el pecho asombrando a su propia, hermana que al ver que su hermano se estaba poniendo azul ji hoo comenzó entonces ella se acercó asustada le dio agua y entonces ji hoo comenzó a tener un paro cardiaco y se desmayó y mika asustada comienza a gritar.

¡Auxilio a mi hermano le dio un paro cardiaco! (Grito desconsolada)

¡Qué ocurre! ¡Ji hoo dios mío rápido llamen a una ambulancia el jefe se desmayó!

Kobato comenzó a romperle la camisa a ji hoo para poder resucitarlo mientras que mika lloraba, desconsoladamente pues por su culpa a su hermano le había pasado algo mientras que el pen thause de los peacreaft milo había llegado para presentarle a min ji a relena le dijeron que ella estaba en su habitación los dos subieron min ji quedo fascinada al ver la el lugar entonces milo vio que relena había salido de su habitación estaba empijamada estaba tratando de caminar pink-chan le seguía atrás entonces milo corrió al ver que relena no podía caminar mucho y la atrapa entonces relena se voltea a ver a milo asombrada le dice sonriendo.

Gracias es que iba caminar hasta el estudio de mi papa

Haro, haro vosotros también (Saltando)

Eso es un haro (Dice min ji detrás)

Milo ayudo a relena a ponerse de pie de nuevo entonces relena juro a ver visto a la misma coreana, que vio en sus sueños no solo eso la chica se parecía a ella pero versión asiática y además a park yi jeong entonces relena la miro con tristeza entonces esta era la mujer que vio besarse con milo entonces asintió sonrió con ternura.

Si se llama pink-chan es mi amiguito mi prometido me lo regalo, as pink-chan saluda

Hola, haro, relena, haro (Salta por todos lados)

Está muy lindo de verdad eres afortunada ( Viendo a la mascota saltar por todos lados)

Relena ¿Qué haces parada? Sabes que no te puedes levantar

As milo quiero pararme no quiero estar, sentada en mi cama aburrida todo el día (Bufaba aburrida)

As relena así no te vas a mejorar, pero será difícil hacerte entrar en razón relena te presento a min ji y min ji ella es la famosa relena que te hable

Mucho gusto relena (Hace una reverencia)

No el gusto es mío

Min ji al ver a relena quedo asombrada de lo bella que es además de que ambas tenían miradas, parecía siendo la de relena inocente y tierna combinada con unos hermosos ojos esmeralda que cautivarían a cualquiera y además de una belleza espectacular haciendo que min ji se sintiera menor frente a ella y entonces relena sonríe con ternura.

Eres parecida a mí, vaya que estoy asombrada, mucho gusto (También hace una reverencia)

Me alegro conocerte al fin relena, milo habla muchas cosas bonitas de ti

Gracias pasen les diré a Andrea que les sirva te Andrea

Si stira. Relena, pero ¿Qué hace parada?

Es que quería caminar hasta el estudio

Pero no puede hacer eso sabe que su papa se molestara con usted

Lo sé pero… (Decía relena)

¡ Stira relena! (dice deprimida)

¿Qué ocurre Sandra?

Es su prometido le dio un paro cardiaco lo llevaron al hospital

Relena quedo en shock al escuchar esas palabras, entonces sintió que perdía el equilibrio entonces al verla así milo la apaño no solo eso su corazón comenzó a pesar al igual que su amor por relena pues vio que su rostro tenia lagrimas entonces Sandra le explico la situación ella se negaba entonces intento caminar pero milo se lo impidió le dijo que no estaba condiciones pero ella pataleaba molesta porque quería ir al hospital a verlo pero milo le decía que pensara en su salud pero ella se negaba entonces milo no le quedó más remedio que llevarse a relena su cuarto que le dieran una pastilla min ji los siguió detrás preocupada por el estado de relena entonces milo le pide a min ji que se quede afuera ella asiente el entra con una sulfurada relena con un ligero movimiento sin lastimar la herida ella queda inconsciente ella cae rendida en los brazos de milo el al verla tan indefensa la beso en sus labios y la acostó en su cama pues ella no estaba en condiciones para ir al hospital a ver a su comprometido entonces la arropo le puso el peluche a lado ella lo agarro y milo sonrió con ternura al verla siempre era así relena le sacaba esas sonrisas que a veces a min ji le costaba un poco a veces entonces milo sobo la cabeza con ternura no quería verla de esa manera pero ella se casaría en 4 semanas pero aun así él también se estaba enamorando de min ji entonces la dejo les dio órdenes a Andrea que no permitieran a relena salir y que le avisaran que relena hoy acaba salir del hospital estaba débil Andrea tanto Sandra asienten y min ji afuera le pregunta preocupada.

¿Cómo está relena? (Pregunto triste y preocupada min ji)

Está bien aunque estaba muy sulfurada la tuve que poner a dormir, aun así necesita descansar

Ya veo pobrecita bueno que tal si nos quedamos, para ver si sigue mejor

Si eso hare pero primero debo llevarte a casa, esto es un asunto que debo hacer solo además aquí está el padre de relena

Está bien (Asiente)

Milo decide llevar a min ji hasta su casa pues tenía que cuidar de relena, después regresaría a la oficina pues tendría reunión de comité con la junta directiva, mientras que en el hospital ji hoo había sido estabilizado entonces una de las secretarias le informo que relena no podría venir pues ella también recién acaba de salir del hospital por la herida que le causo Suzume en esas llegan los padres de ji hoo y mika al ver a mika llorando sumiko molesta le pregunta a su hija.

¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Responde?

As lo que paso fue que discutimos de la nada ji hoo se comenzó a poner, azul le dio un paro cardiaco as de verdad yo no quería que esto pasara mama y papa (Lloraba desconsoladamente)

Tenías que actuar siempre de caprichosa y entrometida mika, que ni siquiera mide los que hablas (Le regaña el papa)

Solo hablamos de relena eso es todo

Deja a la chica empaz que no lo entiendes ahora por eso tu hermano esta como esta, déjalo no te metas en su vida pues el no lo hace con la tuya y quién sabe qué haces muchachita

As mama y papa perdónenme yo no le quería causar un disgusto a mi hermano, de verdad

Hao (Dice Suzume llegando)

Madre ¿Qué haces aquí?

Como que hago aquí mi nieto sufrió un paro cardiaco, debo imaginarme que la muchacha no vino por el dolor se lo tenía merecido

Merecido mama casi matas a relena, tienes suerte que el padre de ella no haya puesto la demanda porque allí no hubiese intervenido hubiera dejado que las cosas siguieran pero tuviste suerte y así que ahórrate los comentarios te lo agradecería

Mika será mejor que nos expliques que fue lo que paso, sin distorsionar la verdad me escuchaste (Le dice Suzume autoritaria)

As mi hermano y yo discutimos sobre relena y bueno el empezó a sulfurarse y entonces se desmayó le dio un paro cardiaco as mi culpa no debí discutir con el

Más te vale que no lo hagas mira los problemas que causas mika

As

Disculpe ustedes son familiares de ji hoo yuy

Así es somos sus padres ella la hermana y la abuela paterna

bueno el pronóstico del joven yuy no es muy alentador su corazón, está muy débil además me gustaría estudiar su historial clínico pues su hijo padece de problemas cardiacos ha cogido demasiada rabia

no que sepamos (Dice la señora sumiko)

bueno me gustaría que habláramos en privado

de acuerdo (Los dos se van detrás del doctor)

mika

si abuela será mejor que te vayas y tomes un te necesitas descansar acabas de pasar, por un shock muy grande

s-si abuela

Suzume se sienta pues esperaría para saber de la salud de su nieto mika, se sienta a su lado mientras que en la floristería milo dejo a min ji ella estuvo callada todo el viaje asombrando a milo y entonces cuando estaban en la puerta de la floristería min ji le dice a milo.

Ella es muy bella milo, ya veo porque te enamoraste de ella

No es solo por belleza min ji ella tenía muchos dotes, que me hicieron enamorarme de ella y bueno ya vez lo que paso

Sabes milo sé que no debo entrometerme pero que ico que relena te odiara, demasiado no quisiera que la vieras como mujer

No lo entenderías min ji además, es un tema un poco delicado para hablar quizás tal vez algún día tenga el valor de contártelo pero ahora prefirió que no me preguntaras sobre ese tema es doloroso

Bueno está bien lo siento por ser entrometida no debí preguntarte (Dijo apenada)

No te preocupes sé que algún día deberé contarte la verdad bueno debo irme de vuelta a la casa de relena

Bueno adiós

Ambos se despiden con un beso en la mejilla una reverencia y milo se va deja a min ji que entro a la floristería en el hospital el doctor le estaba explicando a los padres de ji hoo acerca de la delicada salud de ji hoo les dijo que él no podía coger rabia y tendría que venir a chequeos semanales y tomar pastillas al corazón ellos asienten sabrían que además relena lo cuidaría bien y entonces salieron a ver como estaba su hijo y cuidarlo mientras que en el pen thause en la habitación de relena Sandra y Andrea esperaban que relena despertara entonces ella abrió sus ojos esmeralda entonces ella se pregunta qué paso.

As ¿Qué me paso? (Dice relena confundida)

Santa madre señorita relena que bueno, que despertó el joven milo le dijo que no lo dejáramos ver a su prometido

Ji hoo as ¿Cómo está? (se levanta con dificultad)

El según dice está estable pero su corazón está débil (Dice Andrea)

Ya veo milo me dejo inconsciente, as necesito saber ¿Cómo esta ji hoo?

Ahora no señorita usted acaba de salir del hospital necesita descansa recuerde la herida (La obliga a acostarse)

Ums lo se

Relena ¿Despertaste? (Pregunta milo)

Milo ¿Por qué me hiciste eso? ¿Por qué no me dejaste ir a ver a ji hoo?

Porque estas débil relena, quieres desmayarte a mitad de camino, apenas si puedes caminar

No milo te equivocas puedo mantenérteme de pie, hay admito que aún me siento débil pero debo estar con ji hoo

Si pero cuando estés en buen estado de salud

As está bien

Milo suspiro al menos pudo hacer entrar en razón a relena, pues a veces solía ser muy terca y hoy no es la excepción

Sabes que creo que te molesta que yo me preocupe así por ji hoo, pero si tú ya tienes a una persona a tu lado no lo crees ya déjame empaz milo

No lo hare soy tu guardián todo lo que te pase me interesa, me escuchaste aunque tengas una pelea con él me interesa relena

Pues déjame repetírtelo milo eres solo mi guardián, eso no te incumbe meterte en mis asuntos me escuchaste se valerme por mi misma o se te olvida milo ahora déjame ir a ver a mi prometido que está enfermo me necesita y si no me dejas tendrás problemas milo te lo juro

Pues adivina no te dejare ir te quedaras aquí porque yo lo digo

Pues hello no mandas aquí así que vete de mi habitación, ni se te ocurra cerrarme la puerta pues soy capaz de patearla

Al decir eso relena se paró e intento caminar pero milo no la dejo, la obligo acostarse relena molesta comenzó a forcejear, haciendo que ambos perdieran el equilibrio cayeran a la cama casi compartiendo un beso y ella se molestó bastante por la acción de milo…

**Capitulo N16 **

Relena se movió de la cama molesta pues ella había perdido el equilibrio por culpa de milo, haciendo que ambos cayeran a la cama casi compartiendo un beso estaban sus labios a centímetros de tocarse pero no ser que relena se movió se hubieran besado algo a lo que relena después se lamentaría entonces se llevó el cabello para atrás comenzó a caminar pero milo le agarro la mano con fuerza haciendo enojar muchísimo a relena que comenzó a forcejear.

Ya basta milo, por el amor de dios suéltame iré de todas formas, te guste oh no (Seguía forcejeando)

No si lo evito relena, no iras no es porque yo no quiera sino es que estas débil relena te puedes desmayar ( No la dejaba ir)

As ¿Por qué siempre debes tener la razón? (Se rinde al fin relena)

Será porque tengo más sabiduría que tu

No lo creo ach (Se sienta en la cama)

Bueno me alegro saber que al menos entraste en razón relena, de no ser así te amarraría a la cama

No creo que lo logres bueno ya te puedes ir de mi habitación quiero estar sola, al menos quiero poder comunicarme con la señora sumiko para saber cómo esta ji hoo no querré tenerte a lado

Creo que tus ojos dicen lo contrario (dice arrogantemente)

¿Qué? No para nada no te quiero ver ni en pintura además a min ji le dolería, que estuvieras pensando en mí no lo crees milo

Min ji si bien es cierto le dije que trataría tener una relación con ella nunca puedo olvidarte, relena cada vez que estoy con ella te recuerdo a ti que no lo entiendes que me haces sufrir

Eso es lo que dices vete de aquí (Desvía la mirada)

Milo sonrió le gustaba que relena se sonrojara eso significaba que ella se lo agradecería pero a su manera, entonces la puerta se abrió dejando ver al padre de relena que al ver a milo sonrió le dice.

Milo pero que sorpresa que estés aquí

Señor miliardo no solamente, estaba evitando que relena se fuera a ver su prometido que está en el hospital

¿Qué? ¿Qué le paso hija?

Le dio un paro cardiaco, no puedo verlo pues aún estoy un poco débil pero llamare para saber ¿Cómo está? ( Mirando sus ojos esmeralda a su padre)

Ya veo hija milo…

Yo ya me retiro (Dice milo)

Espera milo no te gustaría quedarte a cenar, con nosotros hoy como lo hacíamos en la finca

Seria honor claro que acepto

Relena se estaba negando pues no creyó que milo aceptaría, quedarse entonces relena simplemente se sentó agarro un libro dando a entender que no interesada en seguir entonces ambos salieron dejando a relena sola, mientras que en el departamento de las amigas de relena estaba chailing estaba hablando con Sebastián estaba totalmente sonrojada por la cena de pasado mañana entonces cuando termino su conversación entonces en esas entra karoline que cargaba ropa doblada y la coloca en la cama diciéndole a chailing lo siguiente.

Espero que arregles tu ropa amiga, vaya Sebastián te quita tiempo para hacer tu quehaceres

No en realidad no disculpa y gracias (Ruborizada por haber olvidado sus deberes al haber hablado con Sebastián)

De nada oye chailing

Si karoline

Tú crees que ji hoo y relena lleguen al altar

No lo sé pero sabes que me acuerdas karoline recuerdas, de esto (Le enseña un lindísimo velo de primera comunión)

As es velo de relena ¿Aun lo conservas?

Así es sabes que una vez estaba molestando a relena diciéndole que algún día milo, le pediría matrimonio

Enserio oh si como olvidar ese día chailing teníamos trece años, eran unas dos semanas antes de lo que paso entre ellos

Así es lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer

Chailing y karoline se rieron recordaron ese día

Estaban todas reunidas viendo una película romántica, todas estaban emocionadas más en la parte en que el protagonista de la película coreana que chailing había conseguido le estaba pidiendo matrimonio entonces vieron que relena fue la más emocionada del grupo entonces chailing sonríe y le dice a relena.

Oye relena no te gustaría ¿Qué algún día milo te pidiese matrimonio?

¿Qué? (Dice sonrojada)

Oh vamos relena admítelo estas esperando que algún día milo, te de un anillo y te diga relena ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Las demás se rieron pero relena no le pareció gracioso es más le tiro una almohada a chailing, en la cara haciendo que esta sacara un hermoso velo blanco incitando a coralina a pararse entonces coralina se puso una corbata se arrodillo y trato de inmitar la voz de milo.

Relena eres la mujer de mi vida, te quiero, me harías el honor de ¿Casarte conmigo? (En tono de burla)

Ohhhh milo yo he esperado todo esto, toda mi vida claro que me casare contigo, te amo tanto

Y coralina se paró causando risas entre karoline, y Claudia pero relena se molestó les dijo.

Ustedes sí que son pesadas, eso no es verdad yo no estoy esperando a que milo me pida, ser su esposa (Se cruza de brazos)

Vamos relena acéptalo estas esperando cumplir la mayoría de edad, para poder así milo se fije en ti ¿No lo crees? (Dice entre risas chailing)

Relena no te ofendas pero eso es verdad lo que dice, chailing todas sabemos que estas esperando que milo te pida matrimonio lo escribiste en tu diario relena

¡Que revisaron mi diario! (Grito asombrada y molesta)

Karoline, chailing, coralina se le quedan viendo a Claudia que enseguida se ruborizo por lo que dijo haciendo enojar a relena pues eso era privado de ella y entonces se cruzó de brazos les dijo a todas.

Pues ya saben mi más grande sueño, no se lo digan a él por favor

Tranquila de aquí no saldrá, pero relena tú crees que realmente eso suceda algún día

No lo sé coralina, deseo que ocurra pero falta ver que siente él, a lo mejor milo no pensara de la misma forma que yo (Baja la mirada)

Chailing como karoline iban a decir que ella estaba equivocada pero, tenían que callárselo pues milo les pidió que no dijeran nada acerca de sus sentimientos hacia relena.

Lo recuerdo karoline tú y yo conversamos, con el también deseaba eso pedirle a relena ser su esposa

Si pero bueno pero cuidado que también , Sebastián te pide ser su esposa

Oh no digas eso solo tengo 18 años

Bueno ya eres mayor, de edad aunque si bien es cierto aun eres demasiado joven para eso como relena solo espero que relena soporte las responsabilidades del matrimonio

Así es yo también pienso lo mismo

As relena es demasiado terca, quería ir a ver a su prometido en el estado que estaba

Ella en verdad lo quiere, pero sé que pese a todo esto ella te sigue amando milo yo lo sé, pero ella es igual a su madre decidida

Ella me perdono pero siento que no del todo, ahora menos que tengo a una muchacha que está enamorada de mi

¿Enserio? Se puede saber ¿Quién es?

Es coreana se parece a relena su nombre es min ji

Umm coreana ellas son muy bellas, milo estoy seguro que esa coreana debe ser muy bella

Lo es tiene la edad de relena su nombre es min ji

Ya veo, milo dime ¿Sientes algo por ella?

Quiere que le sea sincero algo pero no estoy seguro pero siempre relena ocupa, mis pensamientos

Lo sé eso no lo dudo, relena es una muchacha difícil de olvidar como su madre pero tengo la fe de que ella algún día va a recapacitar

Esperemos

Disculpe señor miliardo su hija, dice si puede decirle al señor Eduardo si en la mañana la deja ir a ver a su prometido

Dile a relena que está bien, pero que no me tiene que mandar a nadie para hacérmelo saber

Si señor (Hace una reverencia)

Vaya de seguro lo ico porque estoy yo aquí

Ten lo por seguro que si milo, ah esa niña no va cambiar jamás

Tampoco quiero que lo haga, la amo así como ella misma es (Sonríe)

Lo es bueno será mejor cenar mañana me espera, un día de reuniones

Igual a mi

Ambos caballeros se fueron al comedor a comer mientras, que en la habitación de relena ella estaba llamando a mika para saber cómo estaba ji hoo, entonces mika ve que su teléfono estaba sonando decía relena y entonces ella contesto.

Halo (Dice mika)

Hola mika soy yo relena llamaba para saber ¿Qué le paso a ji hoo y cómo sigue?

El gracias a dios está estable bueno, lo que paso es que nosotros estuvimos discutiendo bueno se desmayó le dio un paro cardiaco y le diagnosticaron problemas cardiacos as relena fue por mi culpa que el este así (Dice mika llorando)

No digas eso es normal que ustedes los hermanos, pelen no te culpo pero debes tener más cuidado eso es todo mañana iré a verlo pues hoy acaba de salir de hospital ums gracias mika

De nada relena y gracias por ser compresiva yo siempre he sido grosera contigo tu siempre a pesar, de todo me tratas bien de verdad eres una joya relena mi hermano si es afortunado en tenerte eres una muchacha difícil de encontrar en una multitud (Dice llorando y hablando con sinceridad de su corazón)

No hay de que mika siempre estaré allí para ti también

Gracias (Cuelga)

Ums ji hoo espero que te mejores, sufres del corazón de aquí en adelante te voy a cuidar mas no quiero perderte ji hoo (Baja la cabeza)

Relena se acostó entonces agarro una foto de ella y ji hoo cuando empezaron a ser novios eso era cuando ella tenía 15 años y él 23 años ambos habían ido a una feria en corea del sur cuando pasaron unas tremendas vacaciones esa foto se la habían tomado en la feria en la sección de fotografía relena sonrió al ver la foto ese día ella había sonreído bastante aunque para esos momentos no estaba enamorada de ji hoo pero se sentía a gusto con él y quién lo diría hoy con 18 años estaba a una semanas de casarse eso le hacía feliz entonces vio el anillo sonrió dejo el recuadro entonces vio a pink-chan durmiendo a lado el osito de peluche que milo le obsequio ella agarro el osito de peluche que le obsequio milo sonrió entonces lo abrazo entonces ella suspiro y entonces se paró comenzó a caminar débilmente hasta la puerta fuera de su habitación y agarro un abrigo se lo puso encima salió de su habitación camino hasta las escaleras sonrió pues no había nadie así nadie podría molestarla entonces bajo las escaleras con cuidado hasta llegar a la gran puerta la abrió entonces sonrió había logrado escapar aunque sea para ver el cielo estrellado en la azotea subió las escaleras entonces llego afuera y entonces sonrió al ver el hermoso cielo estrellado a ella le encantaba quedarse aquí observar las estrellas se sentó en el lugar de siempre entonces recordó que a ella en la finca siempre le encantaba ver las estrellas con milo, milo otra vez aparecía en sus pensamientos no importara que era el siempre aparecía y la hacía estremecerse al pensar en él y aun que pasara lo que pasara el siempre estaría ahí…

Todo llega a su fin

As son tan bellas las estrellas quisiera que estuvieras aquí ji hoo, conmigo observándolas pero estoy sola sin ti por eso les pediré un deseo

No puedo dejarte ir

Relena cerró los ojos pidió un deseo que de la nada le cubrieron los ojos asombrándola

Maldita soledad, quererte es lo que amo mas

Robaste mi corazón y estoy mal

No te puedo dejar de pensar

Me da miedo tu prisa y tu voz

Cuando dices adiós y me cuesta aceptar

Entonces ella se viro y vio a milo ella se paró asombrada ¿Cómo la había encontrado? ¿Acaso la siguió? Y entonces ella le pregunta.

¿Cómo me encontraste? (Lo miraba a los ojos)

No es obvio soy tu guardián te sigo a todos lados, relena no importa a donde vayas siempre seré tu sombra relena no lo entiendes

As quería estar sola observar las estrellas, pensar en ji hoo y su salud pero veo que no puedo pues siempre estas siguiéndome milo ¿Cuándo dejaras de seguirme y de buscarme?

Nunca relena esa es mi respuesta a menos que me enamore de min ji pero eso lo veo demasiado difícil pues tu eres una persona difícil de olvidar relena (Le dice milo)

Milo (Le dice asombrada)

Ums relena no te cases no lo amas lo suficiente

No ¿Por favor vete? No quiero que estés aquí a mi lado se te olvida que soy una mujer comprometida no debes hacer ese tipo de insinuaciones

¿Qué insinuaciones? (Pregunto el con voz inocente)

Tratar de seducirme sabiendo que estoy comprometida a 4 semanas de casarme milo no lo entiendes, acaso as para que seguir peleando contigo déjame observar las estrellas sola

No quieres ¿Qué me quede contigo? (Pregunto con una sonrisa)

Relena se quedó callada pues ella quería observar las estrellas sola y pedir que cuiden de su futuro esposo, que no pudo ni siquiera ver por su estado de salud pero ahora milo había llegado a molestarla entonces ella se sentó y milo se sentó a lado de ella ambos se quedaron observando las estrellas en silencio entonces milo trato de agarrarle la mano cosa que a ella le molesto bastante simplemente la quito entonces milo sonrió ante el sonrojo de relena que le desvió la mirada y entonces milo simplemente decidió observar las estrellas recordando las estrellas que ellos veían en la finca…

Porque quiero tenerte para mí

Has dejado un espacio dentro de mí

Y yo no, no puedo estar

Si tú te vas quiero que estés junto ami

Yo quiero estar en su lugar

¿Qué deseos pedirías relena? (Dice milo)

¿Qué? (Pregunta relena asombrada)

Yo pediría uno pero no creo que te guste escucharlo relena

No para nada tampoco tendrías que escuchar el mío, no es de tu incumbencia

Sabes que es curioso relena que eres dulce un momento al otro te transformas en otra persona vaya relena sí que eres dos caras pero aun así me sigue gustando

(No responde)

Milo ve que relena no le responde y ve que está cabeceando pues se estaba quedando dormida y entonces ella se recostó en el hombro de milo este sonrió se paró con sumo cuidado cargo a relena se la llevó hasta su pent-house bajo las escaleras que conducían al piso donde estaba el pent-house entro y coralina que había llegado del departamento de sus amigas y las de relena vio que milo cargaba a relena que estaba dormida en sus brazos entonces ella preocupada le pregunta.

Dios mío ¿Qué le paso a relena? (Se preocupó coralina)

Se quedó dormida admirando las estrellas yo estaba con ella cuando ella se quedó, dormida la llevare a su habitación

Está bien milo

Milo asintió entonces subió las escaleras para llegar al primer piso del pent-house mientras que coralina simplemente lo miraba preocupada, pues relena no estaba del todo recuperada de la herida en el vientre; milo llego hasta a la habitación de relena abrió la puerta entro al enorme cuarto y acostó a relena en su cama le quito las pantuflas le puso las cobijas encima ella se acomodó en la almohadas para milo relena era un espectáculo verla dormir pues lucia preciosa como un ángel que dormía en una nube entonces milo acomodo dos mechones rebeldes del flequillo de relena le dio un tierno beso en la frente se dispuso contemplarla unos minutos pues sus facciones eran tan delicadas parecían dibujadas por un artista esa hermosa nariz que tenía y esos bellos labios que tenia se dedicó a redibujarlos no quería separarse de ella no quería pero tenía que hacerlo.

En la floristería min ji estaba arreglando todos sus documentos que llegaron del internado de suiza pues haría el examen para entrar a la universidad de Tokio para estudiar veterinaria y entonces vio el unicornio rosado sonrió milo se lo había ganado para ella pero hoy al ver a relena sabría que sería difícil ganarse el amor de milo pues relena se veía que era una linda chica eso la entristeció pues a lo mejor milo veía en ella una amiga con la que podía conversar y hablar sus problemas pero cada intento de ella era como nulo pero ella pondría su esfuerzo para enamorarlo pues sabría que lo lograría además de entrar a la universidad para cumplir su sueño de ser ventearía entonces las puerta de su habitación se abrió dejando ver a su abuelo ella sonrió y él le dice.

Lista para tu examen de la otra semana (Le pregunta su abuelo)

Así es abuelo estoy lista para estudiar lo que me gusta la ventenaría y quiero ayudar a muchos animales, de verdad

Hey y el depravado

Fue a ver a la famosa relena, abuelo la vi es muy bella y bueno se parece en mí en algunos rasgos, solo que ella es occidental hay abuelo no soy tan bella como ella y quizás milo jamás se enamorara de mi (Bajo la mirada)

No digas eso min ji tu eres realmente bella si ese depravado no sabe lo que tiene, en frente no es el hombre de tu vida

Gracias abuelo tienes razón además relena está a punto de casarse con el japonés ji hoo yuy

¿El arquitecto? (Pregunto el abuelo)

Si es una de las familias más respetadas de Japón, son 89 generaciones de esa familia abuelo y la peacreaft es la 109 de origen alemán

Ya veo la chica es de buena familia

Si pero volviendo el tema él también tiene la edad de milo, ella se casa a mi edad y además es psicóloga obtuvo su título universitario a muy temprana edad

Es increíble esa chica debe ser muy inteligente

Si

Ambos se quedaron pensativos pues les parecía excesivo que relena fuera psicóloga a los 18 años de edad, cuando debería empezar la universidad, mientras que en el hospital en la habitación de ji hoo mika, estaba acariciándole la cara a su hermano esperando que despertara y así sucedió entonces ji hoo dice.

Relena (Despierta)

Hermano despertaste (Dice mika con voz quebraba)

Mika ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

Te dio un infarto y te desmayaste y te trajimos al hospital hermano, perdóname por mi culpa te quedaste así

Me duele el pecho (Se toca el pecho)

Tranquilo todo estará bien, relena sabe lo que te paso vendrá mañana para verte papa y mama están aquí, hasta la abuela vino a verte a pesar de todo hermanito as

Tranquila mika estoy bien no es tu culpa, sabes que siempre peleamos hace tiempo que no lo hacíamos ¿Recuerdas?

Si como olvidar esos días hermano, siempre peleábamos por cosas tontas como los juguetes, la atención de mama y además de malos entendidos quisiera volver a esos tiempos además debo apoyarte en tu decisión pues relena en vez de recriminarme de lo que te paso no lo ico ji hoo en verdad hallaste una joya en un mar de personas de verdad

Gracias mika (Sonríe ji hoo)

Ums descansa no te esfuerzos ¿Por favor ji hoo?

Asiente se vuelve a quedar dormido mika le da un beso en la frente, se va sería una larga noche en el hospital… A la mañana siguiente en el pen thause de los peacreaft en la habitación de relena ella se despertó al sentir un pesor que la estaba molestando entonces ella se levantó entonces encontró a milo a lado del regazo de la cama en una silla profundamente dormido entonces ella se asombró pues jamás se imaginó que milo había pasado toda la noche velando su sueño y ella también se preguntó ¿Cómo llegue hasta mi habitación? A lo mejor milo la trajo cuando ella se había quedado dormida entonces se quitó las cobijas despertó a su mascota pink-chan que comenzó a saltar entonces ella camino torpemente donde estaba milo que estaba profundamente dormido relena entonces movió a milo y el comenzó a despertar y el abre los ojos ve que los hermosos ojos esmeralda de relena lo observaban y sonrió.

buenos días (Dice milo sonriendo)

Buenos días te dormiste, milo debiste regresar a tu trabajo y departamento ayer (Dice relena pestañeando)

Así es pero ayer en la noche estabas dormida no pude evitar admirarte eres todo, un ángel cuando duermes relena

¿Ángel? ¿De que estas hablando milo? (Pestañea asombrada)

Nada dios mío es tarde debo, irme a la oficina y primero ducharme en mi departamento

Y milo se paró se estaba preparando para salir pero sintió una mano, era la de relena que lo miraba totalmente asombrada la acción de él y ella le dice.

Gracias por quedarte aquí anoche velar mi sueño (Desvía la mirada)

No hay de que

Y milo se va relena queda asombrada y sonrojada por la acción de milo, se preparaba para ir a visitar a su prometido quería pasar tiempo con él y olvidarse de milo completamente si es que lograba; en el hospital ji hoo estaba desayunando pues en media hora el medico lo vendría a ver para hacer un examen físico pues sentía su corazón débil en esas entra su madre acompañada de mika su hermana que le traían un hermoso ramo de flores y _origamis _(origamis: Arte del papel doblado en Japón, se puede hacer diferentes formas y colores) y este sonríe su madre dice.

Hijo que bueno que estas levantado, estaba tan preocupada cuando mika, nos contó lo que te paso ayer hijo

Gracias madre agradezco tus preocupaciones, aunque me siento demasiado débil y especialmente me duele el pecho (Se toca el pecho)

Es tu corazón que lo tienes débil hermano, pronto el medico nos dirá que tienes hermano la verdad aun me duele lo que te paso ayer y relena me llamo dice que ya viene saliendo para acá

Eso me parece bien pues ya la estaba extrañando tanto (Sonrió ji hoo)

Mika sonrió para él pues sabía que su hermano estaba muy emocionado, que su prometida llegara sería una cura enorme para el…

**Capitulo N17 **

Una media hora después llego relena que al ver a ji hoo enseguida sus ojos se llenaron, de lágrimas al verlo sentado en ese estado ella enseguida corrió a su regazo lo abrazo a pesar de que eso le dolió su herida donde estaban sus puntos, ji hoo la acepto con caluroso abrazo y relena lo apretó con fuerza entonces se separaron se besaron pues se habían extrañado por buen tiempo y cuando se separaron ji hoo le limpio las lágrimas con gentileza.

Ya tranquila mi mariposa no llores, no quiero que llores así no te ves hermosa (Sonríe)

As perdóname cuando mika me dijo yo quería ir contigo, pero no me lo permitieron (Suspira recordando a milo impidiendo dejarla ir)

Tuvo que ser milo ¿Verdad? (Hirviendole la sangre al pensar que fue milo)

Si pero el solo lo hacía para cuidarme, ya sabes pero eso no importa lo importante es tu corazón me ocupare de que te cuides mejor, además de que tomes todas las pastillas correspondientes (Dice relena decidida a encargarse de la salud de prometido)

No es necesario relena yo…

No ji hoo soy tu prometida yo me encargare de cuidarte además meath, estaba asustado cuando me llamo Alicia preocupada y viene para acá igual eso si tu abuela se lo permite

Ella no puede decirle nada a mi hijo él tiene derecho a venir aquí a verme, al igual que Alicia ella es su madre después de todo

Relena asiente entonces la puerta de su habitación se abrió relena sonrío con ternura al ver a meath que venía corriendo con el uniforme, del colegio llego abrazo a ji hoo con fuerza él le correspondió el abrazo y también sonrió mientras que relena le sobada la cabeza con ternura sabía que ji ho adoraba a su hijo eso que se había enterado de su existencia hace casi un mes en esas entra mika acompañada de su madre y al parecer Alicia vendría después a ver a ji hoo y meath se separó de él se secó las lágrimas de sus ojos con el dorso de la mano.

Mi mama me dijo que habías sufrido un paro cardiaco y me puse a llorar pensando que en verdad te habías muerto

No hijo estoy bien (Le soba la cabeza) 1

Relena verdad que él se ¿pondrá bien? (Pregunto preocupado el pequeño meath)

Si tu papa se cuida, tomas las medicinas y las precauciones estoy segura que tendrá una vida larga para compartirla conmigo (Relena le aprieta la mano con fuerza)

Así es hijo (Sonrió con ternura)

Qué alivio estaría triste si te perdería papa (Comienza a llorar)

Entonces relena y ji hoo e inclusive mika y la madre de ji hoo se asombraron al escuchar a meath decirle, por primera vez papa a ji hoo relena sonrío con ternura eso significaba que meath había aceptado al fin que ji hoo era su padre y entonces vio que los ojos de ji hoo se estaban llenando de lágrimas pues jamás se imaginó que su hijo alfin le diría papa pensaba que demoraría mas pero no aquí estaba meath triste y preocupado diciéndole papa y le dice con voz de felicidad.

¿Me llamaste papa? (Dice feliz)

Si eres mi papa al que siempre le preguntaba a mi mama, ¿Por qué él no estaba conmigo? ¿Por qué no había estado a su lado cuando nací? ¿Por qué no se había casado con mi mama? Siempre le rezaba a dios que me diera la oportunidad de conocerlo y ahora lo tengo en frente papa no te mueras no puedes ¿Qué será de mí? ¿Qué será de mi mama? ¿Qué será de relena sin ti? (Llorando desconsoladamente)

Tranquilo hijo nada me va a pasar, yo voy a estar bien te prometo que me voy a cuidar, jamás te dejaría solo campeón y menos a relena o tu madre que sé que me aprecia a pesar de todo jamás hijo no te dejare (Le acaricia el cabello)

Gracias papa tenía miedo ahora si podré ir al colegio tranquilo (Se seca las lágrimas)

Así es hijo y pórtate bien, escucha a tus maestros (Le dice sonriendo) 2

Si papa (Asiente)

El niño abraza a su padre él le devuelve el gesto, entonces abraza a relena ella le besa cabeza con ternura le dice que se esfuerce en los estudios el asiente se despide de mika y su abuela le da un beso en la frente una reverencia y ella hace lo mismo se va a su colegio ya que el chofer lo esperaba afuera para llevarlo al colegio entonces ji hoo se limpió las lágrimas relena sonrío con ternura y ella le dice a mika.

Le dijo papa yo sabía que algún meath, aceptaría a ji hoo como su padre

Hermano ¿Cómo te sientes? (Sonríe mika)

Bien siento que este es el día más feliz de mi vida además, de tener a mi futura esposa conmigo y que mi hijo me dijo papa no sé qué más pedir

Nada

Ji hoo (Entra Suzume)

Relena al ver a Suzume sintió miedo y a la vez piedad por ella la iba a perdonar, por lo que le ico porque sabía las razones por la que ella era así con los extranjeros entonces Suzume vio a relena se molestó bastante iba a decir algo pero vio a su nieto sonriendo cosa que le extraño por eso prefirió decir.

Veo que estas feliz que tu comprometida este aquí (Dice cortante) 3

No solo eso abuela ya tu bis nieto acepto, que soy su padre

El morenito ese (Lo dice despectivamente)

No le digas así abuela es tu bis nieto a pesar de todo, tienes que respetarlo él tiene la sangre yuy corriendo en sus venas además es un yuy que pronto será reconocido abuela

Me rehusó (Dice Suzume)

Abuela por favor no empieces te lo suplico

Ji hoo (Dice relena)

Sabes una cosa ji hoo vas arruinar a la familia, ya tuve suficiente de los extranjeros

Ji hoo se molestó por las palabras de su abuela iba a decir algo pero relena fue la que hablo, miro a Suzume a los ojos le dice.

Por lo que le paso ¿Verdad?

¿De que estas hablando? (Dice Suzume asombrada)

¿Qué quieres decir relena? (Pregunta sumiko)

Si (Dice mika)

Señora Suzume sé que usted y yo tuvimos nuestras diferencias, pero yo a usted le perdono por lo que me ico a pesar de todo le suplico que por favor hablemos usted está llena de ira y rencor hacia su esposo muerto que le hizo mucho daño ji hoo fue el que me conto todo le suplico humildemente de corazón que por favor hablemos no todos los extranjeros fuimos como Shannon

Suzume quedo estupefacta al escuchar relena decir el nombre de la amante de akira, Shannon ese nombre no lo escuchaba hace casi 67 años desde que descubrió la infidelidad se molestó bastante que relena supiera la verdad iba a garnatearla pero vio que mika se puso a su lado le dijo.

Es verdad abuela veo como miras mal a tía maría Isabel, ella no tiene la culpa de nada además de relena supiera la verdad ya era predecible sabias

Ahora que sabes la verdad tu psicología no va a servir conmigo, me escuchaste tú no sabes lo es que te rompan el corazón

Relena guardo silencio ella si sabía de eso es más la comprendía no al grado de lo que ella, paso ella había perdonado a milo por causarle el dolor que le causo a los 13 años aunque no del todo lo había perdonado aún tenía ese dolor en su alma que le impedía estar a su lado algo que le dijera que con el solo encontraría sufrimiento entonces ella le dice decidida.

Yo también viví una situación no parecida a la de usted, pero si similar a la edad de trece años, así que sé que le rompan el corazón y te hagan sufrir créamelo poreso quiero ayudarla con ese rencor 4

Tu entenderías lo que es el maltrato relena no lo viviste, así que deja de meterte en mis asuntos (Se va)

Hay dios mío

Se nota que no quiere olvidar ese dolor, ji hoo

Relena te lo dije ella en verdad tiene veneno en su alma (Le agarra la mano a relena)

Tengo que encontrar la forma estoy segura que lo hare ji hoo, ayudare a tu abuela (Lo mira a los ojos)

Lo sé pero por ahora disfrutemos este tiempo juntos

Si (Sonríe con ternura) 5

Mika y sumiko habían decidido irse para dejar a ji hoo y a relena solos necesitaban un tiempo solos, mientras que en un parque min ji estaba sola comiendo un helado estaba esperando que fueran las 12:45 para su cita en la universidad entregar sus papeles así poder entrevistarse con el decano de la facultad de ventearía entonces vio a una pareja de adolescentes si calculaba bien tenían 14 años de los edad estaban agarrados de la mano sonrió hacían linda pareja y entonces vio la hora faltaba una hora todavía tenía tiempo para caminar por ahí y quizás hacerle una visita a milo pero todavía no era la hora de almuerzo así que se dispuso a caminar cuando sintió a alguien por detrás vio a una mujer rubia y ojos ámbar era nada más y menos que paulina que miro a mi ji con rabia asustándola completamente y ella le dice.

Disculpe ¿Quién es usted?

¿Quién soy yo? Eso no te incumbe, lo único que te puedo decir aléjate de milo él es mío me escuchaste él no quiere coreanas espantosas como tu

Eso no es verdad además no se quien seas pero no tienes derecho a decirme que me aleje de milo, yo lo amo además que yo sepa el ama a relena no te ama a ti quien seas y además puede que se esté enamorando de mi (Dice cínicamente)

De ti Ja si como no, coreana escúchame intenta algo con el tendrás problemas

¿Qué tipo de problemas a ver? (Dice min ji firmemente)

Muchos así que mejor cuídate coreana

Al terminar de decir empujo a min ji con el hombro se fue dejando a min ji asombrada ¿Quién era esa loca? Se lo preguntaría a milo cuando viniera a buscarla pues se veía que estaba muy enamorada del entonces pensó en relena a lo mejor ella sabía quién era esa mujer la buscaría a ella pero primero su cita en la universidad así que se dispuso a caminar mientras que en las corporaciones milo acaba de salir de una reunión estaba estresado pues a pesar de que todo fue un éxito tendría que salir del mismo Tokio a Osaka a las oficina de allá sería una semana y tendría que estar en reuniones todo el día con el personal de allá y sería demasiado estrés entonces vio a sakí que estaba conversando con al parecer era chailing entonces milo se acercó le dice.

¿Chailing? (Pregunta milo)

Hola milo vine a visitarte 6

Qué bien sakí prepara todo para la otra semana vendrás conmigo la otra semana, para Osaka

De acuerdo adiós (Se retira)

¿Te vas a Osaka? (Pregunta chailing)

Así es ¿Cómo estás?

Bien te invito a almorzar pues debemos hablar

Relena ¿Está bien?

Si hoy pasara todo el día con ji hoo y meath pues él quiere pasar tiempo con relena pues aun esta en recuperación pero bueno vamos amigo

Así es dame unos segundo lleva esto a mi oficina

Está bien (Dice la secretaria)

Bueno nos vamos tengo que contarte algunas cosas

Dale pues

Milo y chailing se fueron pues ella tenía la reservación para un restaurante mientras que en el colegio relena estaba esperando a que meath saliera pues quería pasar un rato con él lo llevaría al parque de diversiones entonces vio a meath que venía saliendo del colegio como todos los niños entonces ella se agacho a pesar del dolor que tenía para recibir a meath que la abrazo le dice feliz.

¡Relena! (Dice meath feliz)

Hola meath listo para que pasemos juntos esta tarde

Si relena estoy listo además, mira ten (Saca algo de su mochila se lo entrega)

¿Qué es? (Pregunto relena)

Bueno en realidad es algo que te ice para que lo uses en la boda sé que no es, algo que estés acostumbrada de usar pero lo hice con cariño

Oh meath yo soy humilde acepto cualquier regalo por más barato que sea, para ver hay meath es una pulsera es muy linda (Dice relena dulcemente)

Si yo la compre para ti relena para que siempre me recuerdes (Dice sonriendo) 7

Relena sonríe con ternura por el regalo de meath entonces le da un abrazo y un beso se paró con algo de dificultad pues aún le dolía los puntos que tenía en el vientre le ofreció la mano a meath que este acepto sin ninguna duda se fueron al coche mientras que en la cafetería chailing le comentaba su relación con Sebastián a milo lo que logro de él era una carcajada al ver lo sonrojada que estaba y este milo le dice.

Vaya espero que ese tipo no te hiera si lo hace me avisas voy, lo golpeo por ti

Gracias milo pero no es necesario (Dice ruborizada)

As ayer me quede cuidando a relena pues ella se había subido a la azotea del edificio, a ver las estrellas se veía tan hermosa sonriendo y a las finales se quedó dormida no pude evitar quedarme anoche cuidándola se ve tan hermosa parece un ángel cuando duerme

Milo eso es dulce, sabes ahora que me acuerdas de estrellas ayer karoline y yo nos estábamos acordando de algo sabes hoy romperé mi juramento de silencio pero jajajajaja hace años yo y coralina nos pusimos a molestar a relena pues ella quería cuando era más pequeña que tú le pidieras matrimonio no te imaginas lo gracioso que fue ese día ye se era su más grande sueño

Ya veo yo siempre desee llegar a esa etapa de nuestras vidas pero como siempre relena tiene 18 años y yo 26 años 8 años de diferencia

Lo se oye milo as ahora que dices edad pronto cumplirás 27 años

Así es pronto llegare a los 30 (Dice serio)

Jajajajaja no es tan malo

No lo es que solo mi padre espera que me case y forme una familia la única mujer con quien haría eso es relena, ella es la única que puedo amar, desear y querer pero ella se rehúsa aunque sé que ella me ama pero lucha

Lucha bastante pues lo olvidas bastante está comprometida milo

No se me olvida lo tengo muy presente chailing as olvidemos a relena, que más chailing

Nada las chicas y yo estábamos planeando este fin de semana una tanda de películas, eh unas vacaciones en el monte fuji pero de seguro a relena se le ocurrirá ir algún lugar con ji hoo

Ella tiene una cita conmigo el sábado por la noche

¿Enserio? (Pregunto asombrada pestañeando) 8

Así es ella misma la organizo y yo acepte es una muestra de agradecimiento y ella quiere pagarme todo lo que he hecho por ella pero en lo personal nada me interesa solo ella y que este bien lo sabes yo nunca le exigiría nada a cambio a relena jamás haría eso

yo lo sé tú siempre cuando se trataba del tema, era desinteresado es mas milo ahora que me acuerdas de cena ayer hoy saldre con sebastian oh dios será la primera vez que hablamos de verdad y no a través de spyke (Se sonroja horriblemente)

Oye tranquila no pasara nada (Le guiña el ojo)

Está bien as pero veo no lo creo (Sonríe chailing)

¿Qué cosa? (Pregunta milo)

Milo se volteo a mirar donde chailing focaba su mirada ambos se encontraron a meath cargando un peluche y un caramelo además de que relena también llevaba uno sonreía con ternura ambos llevaban orejas de gato al parecer venían de la feria ambos entraron al restaurante meath abrió la puerta con delicadeza para que relena y pink-chan entraran el entro después venia con el uniforme del colegio entonces chailing sonrió y le dice.

- Les diré que estamos acá

Chailing se paró enseguida para ir a buscar a meath y a relena, los sorprendió a ambos que al verla sonrieron la abrazaron ella les indico que estaba sentada con milo cosa que ico que relena se detuviera enseguida a mirar su mirada se encontró con la de milo y el sonrió pero ella simplemente lo ignoro y los tres se sentaron entonces milo le dice sonriendo a meath.

- Tú debes ser ¿meath el hijo de ji hoo y Alicia cierto? (Pregunto milo con una sonrisa)

- Si así es soy su hijo tengo 7 años y ¿Usted?

- Milo Afrodakis mucho gusto (Le tiende la mano)

- No el gusto es el mío a usted lo he visto siempre está al lado del papa de relena y de sus amigas, debe conocerla de toda la vida

- Así es meath nos conocemos de toda la vida, el era mi guardián en la finca era mi amigo (Dice relena en tono serio)

- Vaya ¿De verdad?

- Así es aun soy su guardián aunque ella no lo quiera (Dijo mirándola a los ojos)

Relena simplemente ignoro el comentario de milo, chailing se negó relena era muy grosera con milo mientras que meath parpadeaba asombrado por la actitud de relena se preguntaba ¿Porque el semblante de ella? ¿Porque ella trataba así a milo? ¿Que habría pasado entre ellos dos para que milo dijeras esas cosas? muchas preguntas invadían a meath de la curiosidad pero prefirió no preguntar pues era asunto entre ellos dos y de adultos entonces vio como dos camareros les colocaban fideos en frente de ellos al igual que los palillos y el sonrió le dice a relena.

- Relena puedo preguntarte algo

- Claro meath (Sonríe con ternura)

- Oye sé que mi papa y tu no se han casado todavía, pero es que me daba pena preguntarte pero me gustaría que me dieran un hermanito con quien jugar ya sabes emm...

- Meath claro pero todo a su debido tiempo (Dice sonriendo relena)

- Ya ¿Quieres hermanitos? (Pregunta chailing)

- Si además relena es muy buena, ella será una magnifica mama como mi mama de estoy seguro ¿Verdad milo?

Milo le sonrió a meath era verdad relena siempre era dulce y bondadosa con los niños jamás haría algo que pudiera afectarlos y entonces dijo sonriendo enormente.

- No lo dudes meath relena desde que la conozco, siempre fue de un corazón puro y dulce aunque era traviesa y se portaba mal de pequeña pero siempre fue de buen corazón no es cierto mocosa insolente

- ¿Mocosa insolente? (Pregunto meath confundido)

relena sintió un nudo en su corazón milo otra vez se comportaba como era antes un arrogante, fastidioso y pesado haciendo que una lagrima solitaria cayera de los ojos de relena pues ella extrañaba que él le dijera de esa forma y entonces no dijo nada y simplemente se paro asombrando a meath y chailing milo al ver la acción de relena supo que había tocado un tema delicado para ella y para el nada más y menos que sus recuerdos cuando ellos Vivian en estados unidos entonces se disculpo se dispuso a seguir a relena sabía que ella le había afectado bastante; Relena salió del restaurante caminaba con dificultad había escuchado una palabra que milo jamás volvió a mencionar mocosa insolente una palabra que el usaba para referirse a ella de pequeña y eso le trajo muchos recuerdos como siempre su lado que amaba profundamente a milo siempre conseguía a pesar que ella no quería salir a flote y entonces vio a milo salir ella simplemente comenzó a caminar y él le decía.

- Relena lo siento yo no quise volver a llamarte así, te había prometido que jamás volvería a llamarte de esa forma

- Pero lo hiciste milo, as no te cansas de hacerme sufrir con esos recuerdos, siempre andas torturándome milo en todo momento ya estoy cansada de que me lastimes milo (Lo mira a los ojos)

- Relena yo... (Dice milo)

- No sé que me hace más doloroso el recordar como eras conmigo al principio cuando nos conocimos eso fue hace cuanto tiempo, hace 15 años milo me tratabas y además tenías que decirles esas cosas a meath

- Tuve una necesidad de hacerlo, algo en el me inspiro a decir lo que dije relena, te amo además eres la mujer con el corazón más hermoso que he visto uno al que me gustaría estar por siempre te verías hermosa con una barriga y cargando hijos imagínate hijos tuyos y... (No quiso decirlo)

- Dilo (Le dice relena molesta)

- Los míos nuestros hijos (La mira a los ojos) 10

- Dirás hijos míos y de ji hoo, no tuyos milo as ya milo, no quiero saber más (Desvía la mirada se da vuelta)

- Entiendo ya veo que aun que quiera sigues luchando relena, entonces quiere decir que no puedo recuperarte

- No sabes el ¿Porque no puedes? ya deja de insistir no quiero, me lastimas milo as me lastimas mucho (Agacha la mirada)

Milo iba a decir algo pero prefirió callarse la boca pues relena ya, se sentía abrumada inclusive con el tema de los niños y tenerlos con el…

**Capitulo N18 **

En las oficinas de la universidad de la facultad de veterinaria, en la secretaria de la misma facultad min ji estaba entregando sus papeles para poder tener derecho para poder tener derecho al examen de admisión a facultad misma ella se puso a pensar en las palabras de aquella extraña le hablo de milo lo más asombroso de todo es que parecía conocerlo de toda la vida tendría que preguntarle aunque le daría pena pues a lo mejor son cosas personales de el entonces vio que la secretaria regreso y entonces ella le dice.

Disculpe ya le dieron una respuesta (Pregunta min ji mientras hace una reverencia)

Así es min ji vimos tus calificaciones son perfectas así es, tienes derecho al examen de admisión a la facultad de veterinaria tienes que estar el lunes a las 08:00 de la mañana si llega minutos después no tienes derecho hacer el examen

Gracias (Sonríe)

La secretaria le entrego a min ji un formulario con todas las cosas que tendría que estudiar, ella sonrió le dio las gracias y salió está emocionada pues por fin cumpliría su sueño como le dijo milo tendría que esforzarse bastante entonces recordó, milo tenía que llamarlo tenia que decirle esa noticia saco su teléfono celular comenzó a marcarle la llamada entro estaba esperando que milo le respondiera tenía el corazón que le latía a gran velocidad quería escuchar su voz entonces se escucho su voz en la otra línea ella sonrio; milo vio su teléfono celular era min ji quien le estaba llamando el y relena habían regresado al restaurante relena estaba molesta y meath le pregunto si había dicho algo malo ella le dijo que no que todo estaba en orden y el le respondió que estaba aliviado pues no quería que ella pasara un mal rato por lo que relena le respondió que no se preocupara entonces milo contesto escucho a min ji en la línea feliz que le dice.

Milo voy hacer el examen de admisión para la facultad de ventearía (Le dice feliz)

Enserio que bien min ji felicidades, iré para haya ¿Dónde estás? (Le pregunta)

Estoy afuera de la facultad de veterinaria cerca de un pequeño puesto, de mangas

Bueno iré para allá (Cierra el teléfono)

¿Ya te vas milo? (Pregunta chailing) Pág. 1

Si min ji me está esperando un gusto conocerte meath, nos vemos después relena que seas feliz en tu vida y que pases una buena tarde con meath (Le dice)

Gracias señor milo no se preocupe que si la pasaremos (Dice meath sonriendo)

Adiós buenos hablamos luego milo (Dice sonriendo)

Si chailing ah suerte con Sebastián (Dice milo que agarra su saco y las llaves de su coche)

Relena no le dijo nada simplemente vio como él se iba entonces chailing, al ver a relena muy seria supuso que era mejor no opinar pues sabía que relena se molestaría bastante con ella y además estaba meath no quería que el niño se llevara impresiones equivocadas de milo prefirió seguir comiendo mientras que en el hospital ji hoo estaba siendo revisado por una enfermera que estaba viendo su estado actual todo estaba normal sus signos vitales, además de su pulso aunque su corazón estaba demasiado débil todavía así que le dieron una pastilla para que descansara pues necesitaba dormir, en esas entra mika la hermana de ji hoo que traía consigo un ramo de flores enviado por la oficina de la firma de arquitectos de ji hoo y entonces las coloco y le dice sonriendo a ji hoo.

Veo que estas muy consentido hermano, te han enviado toda clase de flores de tu trabajo, la familia y especialmente tu comprometida que envidia te tengo hermano (Sonríe)

No digas eso mika, que no es bueno decir envidia has recibido ¿Alguna llamada de relena?

No al parecer va a pasar la tarde con meath tu hijo mientras que Alicia esta, en el consultorio atendiendo los pacientes de ella y de relena mientras ella se recupera

Ya veo gracias mika y la abuela

Ella está afuera estaba hablando con nuestro padre, sabes ji hoo fuiste un poco imprudente al contarle a relena lo que le paso a la abuela con nuestro abuelo ella está muy molesta es que relena es de confianza pero aun así es un tema un poco delicado para ella

Lo se mika pero algún día la abuela debe superar eso, no puedes vivir con rencor toda tu vida por lo que paso me duele admitirlo pero la abuela se está envenenando con esa amargura que tiene encima

Lo sé pero ella no lo superara el abuelo fue un completo desgraciado, de verdad ¿Cómo puede existir gente así? No lo entiendo

Ya no saquemos conclusiones relena guardara el secreto yo lo sé, pero ella quiere ayudarla eso es un riesgo pues mi abuela no se va a dejar tan fácilmente ayudar (Suspira)

No lo dudes Pág. 2

Otra cosa mika tenemos que hablar acerca de…

Nuestros primos ken ji y Rosaura no lo sé, de verdad no he sabido nada de ellos sabes que la tía maría Isabel es muy alejada a todo lo que tenga que ver con la familia yuy mas cuando esta la abuela de por medio de ken ji si supe que esta Italia estudiando para ser diseñador de interiores y de Rosaura que está viviendo en chile con su novio pero de la tía lo último que supe de ella fue lo siguiente que ella estaba en corea del norte atendiendo asunto no tenía intenciones de regresar a Japón (Termina de decir)

Ums sabes que ella no se lleva con la abuela otra cosa, Rosaura no planeara venirse algún día a Japón

No lo creo después del escándalo con su novio, aquí hace tres años lo dudo pero ken ji si lo escuche que tiene ganas de venir es mas creo que el vendrá para la boda pero eso si cuida a relena

Lo sé estoy seguro que si la ve se enamora de ella, tratara de quitármela suficiente tengo con milo para que el…

¿Milo? ¿Cómo milo afrodakis? (Pregunto mientras parpadeaba)

Si ¿Lo conoces?

Claro que si lo conocí hace 4 años atrás, as milo y yo estuvimos en la misma oficina en la bolsa de valores en new york el es un buen hombre pero ¿Qué tiene que ver el con relena?

No querrás saber y no quiero recordar ese tema me da nauseas con solo recordarlo (Frunciendo el ceño)

Bueno está bien pero para que sepas milo es un buen hombre y es una persona interesante para hablar me hubiera gustado salir con el pero era de tu edad

Ums

Mika guardo silencio no entendía la actitud de su hermano con milo pero prefirió callarse pues algo le decía que sucedía algo entre su hermano, relena y el pero prefirió no seguir opinando pero de todas formas se daría una vuelta en el registro para buscar la dirección de milo tenía ganas de verlo pues a ella le encantaba conversar con él pues era una persona con una forma de pensar muy interesante de la vida, mientras que milo había recogido a min ji donde estaba ambos habían parado en una pequeña heladería pues milo quería celebrar el triunfo de min ji y entonces min ji tenia la dudas de si preguntarle a milo de aquella extraña mujer que la había amenazado en el parque milo al ver el rostro de min ji preocupado le pregunta.

Min ji hay ¿Algo que te inquiete?

Bueno… si hay algo milo quería preguntarte algo, mira es que esta tarde que estaba esperando la hora de la cita llego una mujer rubia amenazarme

Pag.3

¿Rubia? (Pregunto milo)

Asi es me dijo que tu no me querías que me alejara de ti, al parecer de conoce de toda la vida no me dijo su nombre pero si sabia el mío disculpa milo ¿La conoces?

Paulina (Solo pudo pronunciar)

Min ji pestañeo ante el nombre de aquella misteriosa mujer, que la amenazo vio que el rostro de milo reflejaba molestia entonces si la conocía entonces milo le agarro la mano se la apretó con cariño cosa que la ico sonrojar bastante a ella.

Ella no es nada min ji resulta ser que ella fue una de las tantas conquistas amorosas, pero nunca paso a mayores min ji no te dejes de ella está loca no quisiera que nada te pasara (Le dice con ternura)

Si milo gracias, lo tendré milo te lo prometo estoy feliz que me hayan aceptado es un sueño hecho realidad de verdad

Me alegro de verdad es que lo lograras min ji, otra cosa oye no te gustaría este domingo ir al monte fu ji conmigo eso siempre cuando tu abuelo no me mate

Claro como no espero que no lo haga, acepto con gusto (Sonríe con ternura)

Gracias min ji bueno que tal si comemos el helado (Sonríe)

Si está bien

Ambos empezaron a comer el helado min ji sonrió al ver que un pequeño chorro de helado cayó en la camisa de milo, este se molesto se la limpio entonces min ji dejo de comer su helado para que milo comenzara a reírse haciendo que min ji inflara las mejillas y milo le pareció un gesto adorable pues jamás había visto a min ji hacer eso además de que se veía preciosa manchada de helado él se la limpio ella se sonrojo ante la acción de milo pero sonríe y él le dice.

Te ves adorable cuando te enojas no fue de maldad simplemente, te veías hermosa manchada de helado

Bueno gracias ums eres a veces un poco arrogante y pesado sabes

No te creo (Fingiendo estar ofendido)

Si eres arrogante pero eso me gusta porque se en el fondo, eres un hombre bueno y sensible as (Sonríe)

Soy sensible me halagas

Si milo eres sensible y bondadoso hombres así no se encuentran, en ningún lado a pesar de tu arrogancia (Sonríe)

Tú eres preciosa min ji y bueno dime ¿Cuándo es el examen? (Le pregunta)

Bueno es el lunes tengo que llegar temprano estoy nerviosa y sino ¿No logro pasar el examen?

No digas eso yo sé que si lo pasaras Pag.4

Gracias es que tengo miedo de fracasar y no poder pasar el examen

Min ji se que lo pasaras estoy seguro (Sonríe milo)

Relena puedo preguntarte algo (Le decía meath)

Claro que si meath lo que quieras

¿Por qué te sientes incomoda con la presencia del señor milo? ¿Acaso el te ico algo en el pasado?

Relena paró en seco al escuchar las preguntas de meath, si meath supiera la historia que ella y milo tuvieron en nueva Orleans estados unidos, no mejor no entonces ella le sonrió a meath le dice con cariño.

No pasado nada entre nosotros son cosas que tu no entenderías, mejor ya no hagas preguntas si

Está bien relena pero el señor milo se ve buena gente

Lo es solo que es arrogante y muy orgulloso a veces créelo te lo digo por experiencia, no sabes que esperar de su arrogancia

¿El señor milo es arrogante? (Parpadeo)

Más de lo que piensas

Meath parpadeo confundido relena sonrió recordando lo muy arrogante que puede ser milo le vino un recuerdo cuando ella tenía 10 años de edad ella había llegado a su casa asustada y llego hasta la habitación de milo de 16 años ella toco la puerta varia veces y milo abrió la puerta y vio a relena asustada y él le pregunta.

¿Qué te paso mocosa insolente? (Le dice arrogantemente)

Milo (Comienza a llorar)

¿Qué te paso? ¿Viste un fantasma?

Relena empezó a llorar mas fuerte haciendo que milo dejara su arrogancia y se agachara la abraza ella acepta le comienza a relatar lo que le paso le conto que un granjero viejo dos de la casa a lado de la suya la asustaba siempre cada vez que venía a su casa el la asustaba la amenazaba con pegarle en la cara con su bastón y ella le tenía miedo milo entonces le dice socarronamente.

Oye deberías a aprender a pelear relena, pues no estaré toda la vida defendientode mocosa

Oye no seas así milo yo creo que las cosas se pueden resolver conversando, además es un señor mayor le debemos respeto milo pero de verdad ese bastón pega duro e visto como le pega a los empleados de su finca es horrible yo no quiero que me haga daño (Los ojos de relena se ponen más rojos)

Aja ósea que todos debemos ser como tu relena pacifista a otro nivel, ja poreso eres débil

Pág. 5

Oye pensé que vendría aquí a pedirte ayuda pero veo que no, no eres más que un cabeza caliente, busca pleitos y un arrogante si no quieres ayudarme no lo hagas además no todo se resuelve con violencia yo no quiero golpear al señor pues es mayor que yo merece respeto me voy (Se vira)

¿A dónde vas? (Le dice arrogantemente)

A la finca a buscar a mi papa, me voy

Pero tendrás que pasar donde está el señor relena, quédate ahí mocosa insolente te llevare y hablaremos con el señor para que te deje empaz

¿Ah? (Parpadeo asombrada)

¿Qué pensabas? Que no te iba a ayudar ven vamos si serás mimada

No soy mimada simplemente no creo que nada se resuelva con violencia eso es todo, es lo único que pienso (Dijo relena bajando la cabeza)

Milo sonrió relena era una chica frágil y delicada difícil de tentar a hacer cosas violentas, le parecía lo más hermoso y agradable pues la pureza de relena jamás se vería tentada entonces llegaron a la finca del granjero que amenazaba a relena ella al ver el anciano con el bastón se escondió detrás de milo entonces el comenzó hablar y amenazo inclusive al señor diciéndole que si le atrevía hacer algo a relena que le pegaría muy duro no le importaría si era anciano que no amenazara a una niña de 10 años de edad y que no le había hecho nada el anciano asustado accedió…

Relena sonrió como extrañaba esos días ambos iban caminando a la habitación de ji hoo, cuando relena abrió la puerta encontraron a ji hoo dormido y relena sonrió le dice a meath que guarde silencio el accede ambos caminaron en puntillas entonces ji hoo abrió los ojos se encontró con los ojos esmeralda de relena y el sonríe le dice.

Relena (Sonríe ji hoo)

Hola amor llegamos (Sonríe con ternura)

Hola papa ¿Cómo te sientes?

Mejor as me dieron una sorpresa que bien me animaron la tarde

Si papa siempre será así papa dice relena que tu y ella me pronto me darán un hermanito yo quiero un hermanito con quien jugar, enseñarle cosas

Meath es muy pronto relena y yo no estamos casados para hacer esas cosas, espera en 4 semanas seremos marido y mujer relena

Así es (Sonríe relena)

Estoy feliz relena de verdad estoy feliz

Yo también lo estoy ji hoo, de verdad lo estoy

Yo también que bien que mi papa y tu vayan a estar juntos por el resto de sus vidas

Así es hasta que la muerte nos lleve a uno de los dos (Sonríe ji hoo)

Pág. 6

No digas eso ji hoo jamás vuelvas a decir, eso que me entristecería que me dejaras sola ji hoo

No eso no va a pasar relena te prometo cuidarme

Relena sonríe lo besa al anochecer en el departamento de las amigas de relena, chailing se estaba preparando para su cita con Sebastián llevaba puesto un sencillo vestido floreado, bailarinas pues el restaurante que iban no era tan formal y unos preciosos zarcillos de oro y su cabello estaba recogido con una cola de caballo y lucia un maquillaje sencillo entonces karoline y Claudia que estaban ayudándola a vestir dijeron.

Te ves preciosa chailing dejaras a Sebastián sin aliento (Dice karoline picara)

Eso es verdad sabia que la cola de caballo nunca, pasaría de moda te ves bien el maquillaje sencillo como debía de ser ¿No lo crees?

Si chicas bueno ya es hora y de seguro Sebastián debe estar esperando en el lobby

Tranquila el está aquí esperándote de hace media

¡Que él está aquí! (Se sonroja)

Si así es el llego temprano dijo que te esperaría (Se encoge de brazos karoline)

Ah vamos ya debe estar desesperado el hombre

Ambas chicas empujaron a chailing fuera de la habitación hicieron, que la chica bajara las escaleras y allí estaba Sebastián que lucía casual al verla sonrió de manera seductora haciendo que chailing se sonrojara y entonces él con voz seductora le dice.

Te ves preciosa chailing (Le dice con su apuesto acento rumano)

Ah gracias buenos nos vamos (Se sonroja)

Claro no se preocupen chicas ella esta absalbo conmigo y se las traeré temprano

Mas te vale porque si así, no te la prestamos mas (Sonríe karoline)

Además nada de cosas pervertidas

No se preocupen ella está segura conmigo (Les guiña el ojo)

Aja (Dijeron ambas con miradas acusadoras y picaras)

Adiós (Dice sonrojada)

Bueno diviértanse (Dijeron ambas)

Entonces Sebastián le ofreció la mano a chailing que estaba totalmente sonrojada, ambos salieron del departamento karoline empezó a reírse pícaramente, de chailing mientras que Claudia sonreía estaba feliz por su amiga optaron que ambas irían a un bar o visitar a coralina pero conversar un rato con ella y mientras que en el hospital relena estaba jugando a las cartas con ji hoo y el pequeño meath que quería pasar la tarde y noche con

Pág. 7

Su padre entonces meath le dice sonriendo a ji hoo y a relena.

Gane (Sonrie victorioso)

¿Qué? (Dice ambos)

Así es miren tengo 4 ases así que denme

Ji hoo y relena se quedaron viendo pero le dieron el dinero de la nada el teléfono de relena comienza a sonar era Alicia y entonces relena contesta era Alicia diciendo que cerraba el consultorio que iría a buscar a meath al hospital pero relena le dice.

Oh no te preocupes yo llevare a meath para que no hagas doble viaje, no te preocupes tu regresa a casa no te preocupes que el lunes regreso al consultorio si bueno está bien adiós (Cierra el teléfono)

Mi mama quiere que ya vaya para la casa (Dice meath triste)

Si meath estuviste todo el día afuera

Hay no dile que dormiré en tu casa

Jajaja no puedo hacer eso ella me puso reglas, así que debo obedecerlas

Papa dile a mi mama que me deje quedarme contigo, así poder hacerte compañía no es justo (Se cruza de brazos)

Hijo ya mañana me podrás visitar pero tu madre es la que dio órdenes relena y yo debemos cumplirlas así que vienes mañana y cuando salga del hospital iremos al monte fuji los tres

Ji hoo pero tu…

Estaré bien relena quiero que pasemos un momentos juntos (Sonrió)

Está bien pero recuerda llevar los medicamentos

Bueno nos vamos relena pues mi mama puede regañarme

Bueno está bien

Meath se despide de su padre dándole un abrazo y un beso el igual le devuelve el gesto y relena le da un beso en los labios él se corresponde, entonces ambos se van dejando a ji hoo solo pero feliz de que las dos personas más importantes de su vida estuvieron con el toda la tarde con él y entonces de la nada se puso a pensar en mika el mundo era pequeño resultaba que su hermana conocía a su enemigo acerino que quería quitarle a relena milo ese nombre le daba nauseas y como odiaba a ese maldito arrogante cada vez que estaba al lado de relena y quería conquistarla le daba rabia es más le daba nauseas tendría que preguntarle más detalles a mika acerca de su relación con el, en las corporaciones Yojoshima milo estaba revisando unos informes financieros y vio la hora las 19:56 quería salir temprano pues era viernes había llevado a min ji hace ya 4 horas de vuelta a su casa entonces recordó que tendría que pasar por la casa del señor miliardo pues lo había invitado y de seguro relena estaría ahí si es que no estaba en el hospital y entonces termino los informes

Pag.8

Del día de hoy y entonces se dispuso a arreglar sus cosas por suerte los sábados no era su día de trabajo, así que podría aprovechar para hacer la reservación para invitar a relena a salir tenía intenciones de hacer una cena romántica con relena a ver si ella se ablandaba con el entonces salió de su oficina para encontrarse con una persona que jamás creyó encontrarse en Japón asombrado dice.

Mika ¿Eres tú?

Entonces ji yeong no mentía estas aquí milo, cuánto tiempo sin verte amigo (Sonrió mika)

Vaya no has cambiado

Tu tampoco

Mika y milo se abrazaron pues trabajaron juntos en la bolsa de valores en new york, entonces mika le dice sonriendo.

Pero qué guapo y sexy estas milo entonces mi querido amiga, no mentía jajajaja

¿Hermano? ¿Tú tienes hermano mika? (Pregunta milo)

Claro que si es mayor que yo tiene tu edad ji hoo yuy

Milo palideció o es que a caso la vida le estaba jugando una mala broma resulta que una de sus amigas, era hermana de su peor rival para reconquistar a relena entonces mika vio el asombro de milo era el mismo rostro que ji hoo mostro cuando ella le había dicho que conocía a milo y entonces ella le dice.

Milo ¿Qué te ocurre?

Es que estoy asombrado el prometido de relena es tu hermano

Espera ¿Conoces a relena? (pregunto mika asombrada)

Así es yo la conozco de años

Oh bueno sabes que te invito un trago pues debemos hablar muchas, cosas ponernos al día y claro debemos aclararnos algunas cosas

No puedo mika estoy citado con el padre de relena que tal el domingo por la noche

Bueno está bien justamente iba a llamar a relena para decirle que a ji hoo le dan de alta el martes, el planea levarse a relena y meath al monte fuji el próximo fin de semana de más arriba pero bueno fue un gusto verte amigo espero con ansias esa reunion pues necesito saber ¿Porque tu odias a mi hermano al igual porque el te odia a ti?

te prometo que te explicare todo adios

mika asiente se despide de milo, mientras que el simplemente cojio su camino pues iba tarde pues el señor miliardo debia de estar esperandolo, en la residencia de los peacreaft relena recien acaba de llegar de haber llevado a meath a su casa entonces sonrio al ver que pink-chan venia saltando para recibirla ella le tiende las manos para que pink-chan aterrize y la mascota le dice sonriendo.

- haro feliz (Moviendo las alitas)

- Yo tambie estoy feliz de verte, no te habia visto en todo el dia bueno vamos a buscar a mi padre y a coralina (Sonrie con ternura)

- Relena amiga ¿Ya llegaste? (Baja las escaleras coralina)

- Si aqui estoy coralina

- Ufff que bueno que te encuentro relena

- ¿Sucede algo? (Pregunto desconcertada relena)

- No adivina relena las muchachas de la tienda de lenceria nos mandaron la lenceria que compraste, ademas de un juego mas (Sonrie picaramente)

- Queee (Se sonroja horriblemente relena)

- Si vamos para que lo veas y lo pruebes relena pues ellas quieren saber si es de tu talla

- Oh no, no ahora no coralina (Retrocede unos pasos)

Pag. 9

coralina sonrie de manera maquiavela entonces relena supo que por mas que protestara su amiga la obligaria a ponerse esas prendas atrevidas, que usaban las mujeres cuando querian ser sensuales y darles un momento caluroso y sensual a sus parejas entonces no le quedo de otra que ir con su amiga a su habitacion a ver la lenceria que la habian enviado la tienda de lenceria...

Pag.10

**Capitulo N19 **

coralina habia arrastrado a relena a su habitacion para que mirara las dos cajas, de lenceria que habia mandado la tienda como para desearle feliz recuperacion y ademas de que la boda ya se acercaba cuando entraron relena vio dos cajas grandes una de color negro con lunares rosado y la otra morada con rayas fuscias entonces vio que coralina abria la primera caja que contenia la lenceria que ella habia escoguido que usaria debajo del vestido de novia y ella simplemente se sonrojo pero cuando coralina abrio la segunda caja saco algo que ico que relena se muriera de verguenza habia sacado un pijama corto que le llevaba arriba del muslo varoposo y ademas traia consigo una bata de seda y ademas unas pantimedias bien atrevidas relena se sonrojo horrilipilantemente y le dice a coralina.

- Dios mio ni sueños pienses que me probare eso (Se aleja)

- Relena pronto sera tu momento debes, ser sensual no siempres seras la tierna e inocente chica que eres debes ponerle picante a la relacion que tienes con ji hoo

- ¿Ah? (Parpadeo relena sin poder creer)

- Si que miras si es verdad mira relena el secreto es tan la mujer que debe ser dulce pero a la vez sensual en su noche, de bodas dejandolo deseando querer mas

- ¿Como sabes todas esas cosas? (Sospechando de las palabras de coralina)

- Basta de preguntas relena vamos pruebatelo tu sabes bien porque se de estas, cosas sera mejor que te pongas esa lenceria por las buenas o lo hago yo por las malas (Cruzandose de brazos)

- As esta bien (Suspira)

relena agarro el pijama escotado entonces, se fue al baño de su habitacion de su habitacion para cambiarse, estaba sonrojada mientras que en el hospital ji hoo estaba esperando a su abogado pues necesitaba hablar con el algunos asuntos muy importantes relacionados con meath y al mismo tiempo de su matrimonio relena, entonces la puerta se abrio dejando ver a un hombre de unos 34 años de edad alto, delgado bien vestido entonces ji hoo le dice de manera seria.

- Javier yoshida que bueno que llega (Le dice seriamente al abogado)

- Vine porque supe que en el telefono, que necesitabas algo urgente

- Si asi es toma asiento ¿Lo tienes listo? (Pregunta)

- Asi es ji hoo (Saca los documentos de su maleta)

- Necesito que pongas a meath como mi heredero de todos mis bienes y en cuanto al capital, de mi empresa otra parte de mis bienes de parte de mi abuelo me dejo para relena

- Relena es mi futura esposa ella se convertira en mi esposa, en 4 semanas y quiero estar asegurado pues no se si viva lo suficiente pues me siento debil despues del paro cardiaco que sufri poreso quiero asegurar que el dia que me muera relena y meath ellos estaran asegurados (Dice de manera seria)

- Esta bien ji hoo, se porque lo haces

Pag. 1

- Asi es ademas quiero que hagan un fidecomiso para mi hijo de 1,000,000.00 yen (Moneda japonesa)

- De acuerdo mañana traigo el resto de los papeles, para que firmes

- Asi es (Asiente)

El abogado guarda los papeles mientras que ji hoo le daba las instrucciones de como seria dictado el testamento, el dia que el llegase morir y como debian de manejarse las cosas con respecto al fidecomiso y al testamento de el mientras que en el restuarante del hotel sebastian habia invitado a chailing a bailar vals y ella se sonrojo horriblemente pues no estaba acostumbrada a las afectuaciones de cariño de sebastian entonces el le la agarra de la cintura comienza a bailar y entonces de la nada chailing siente el aliento de sebastian por su cuello y ella se separa de el asombrada le dice.

- ¿Que estas haciendo? (Le pregunta asombrada preguntandole)

- Lo siento es que me deje llevar por el ambiente, es que no puedo evitarlo eres hermosa y deseable chailing, eres la mujer mas bella y perfecta que he visto (Dice avergonzado por su actitud)

- As disculpame pero no estoy acostumbrada al tipo de libido que tienes tu, lo siento pero yo soy diferente sebastian no busco esas cosas lo que busco es amor y cariño

- Lo se poreso eso fue lo que me atrajo de ti para redimirme prometo, no comportarme asi hasta que estes lista, bueno que tal si te invito un pastel de chocolate para disculparme contigo chailing (Sonrie seductoramente pero a la vez tiernamente)

- As esta bien pero debo decirte que si tienes una relacion conmigo, vas a tener que esperar bastante sebastian pues no pienso tener relaciones sexuales hasta, que me case te parecera ridiculo pero para mi es sagrado (Dice con voz neutras esperando la reaccion de sebastian)

sebastian guardo silencio pues jamas en todas sus relaciones en sus 24 años de vida, no se hubiera negado al tener relaciones sexuales con el todas las mujeres a la primera instancia querian estar con el pero chailing era diferente ella era ademas de ser de 18 años de edad, era una chica muy espiritual ella no era de esas mujeres que trataba chailing era pura y de buen corazon sin quitarle lo divertida que era entonces sonrio le dice a chailing.

- No estoy acostumbrado a tratar con mujeres como tu tan espirituales con respecto a la castidad, pero prometo comportarme pues si es tu desicion yo te la respeto chailing (Sonrie con ternura mientras le acariciaba el rostro con ternura)

- Gracias sebastian por entenderme esta bien acepto tu prouesta (Sonrie)

entonces sebastian sonrie entonces le ofrece la mano a chailing esta acepta gustosa, en el penthause de los peacreaft en la entrada principal una de las sirvientas abre la puerta hace una reverencia pues milo habia llegado el pregunta por el papa de relena le dice que estaba en su habitacion arreglandose entonces milo asinto entonces dijo que subiria a ver a relena la sirvienta le dijo que se llevaria sus cosas el asintio, entonces el subio las escaleras para llegar al primer piso doblo a la derecha en el primer corredor donde estaba ubicada la habitacion de relena entonces vio que la puerta de la habitacion de relena estaba entreabierta escucho la voz de coralina entonces milo se asombro y entonces se asomo sus ojos vieron algo que jamas olvidaria; Frente a sus ojos estaba relena con una lenceria extremedamente atrevida consistia un pijama trasparente, ligeramente blanco agregandole pantimedias milo parpadeo asombrado a la vez exitado pues relena se veia extremadamente provocativa con esa lenceria provocando en milo deseos reprimidos por ella lo unico que queria era patear la puerta no le importaba que coralina estaba ahi queria llevarse a relena a su departamento hacerle el amor pues ella se veia sensual, deseable y ademas que esas caderas que amoldaban bien a esa sensual figura que lo volvia loco entonces vio como relena se sonrojada le dice a coralina.

- No quiero usar esto en mi luna de miel (Dice relena timida)

- Oh vamos relena no seas timida (Dice coralina)

Pag. 2

- Como no quieres que este timida no me gusta usar estas cosas no quiero ver la cara de ji hoo, en la noche de bodas cuando me veia con esto me siento desnuda y indefensa lo sabes (Le dice con voz timida y delicada)

- Vamos relena mirate eres bellisima tienes buen cuerpo inclusive una vez nos dijeron a ambas que podiamos trabajar, como modelos pero nos negamos ademas relena siempre una mujer debe sacar provecho de sus atributos y tu tienes muchos relena debes sacarles provecho relena dejame decirte que te ves irresistible a cualquier hombre que te viera inclusive si milo estuviera aqui ¿Que harias?

- ¿Porque siempres tienes que meterlo a el? (Dice molesta)

- Ahhh te molesta pero te apuesto que quieres que el este aqui, para que te vea

- No claro que no yo solo estoy reservada para ji hoo, lo sabes coralina no inventes cosas que no son ademas no quisiera que el me viera no se que clases de cosas pervertidas estaria pensando de mi (Dice recordando lo muy pervertido que suele ser milo)

- Pero relena admite que si te gustaria mostrarte asi frente a milo aceptalo, mas que eso te gustariia que te viera asi como una mujer ademas estoy segura que te veria con ojos lujuriosos

Relena se estremecio pensando como si milo la estaria viendo, pero ella no sabia que realmente milo estaba viendola ya no resistia mas tenia grandes ganas de entrar secuestrar a esa sensual ninfa que estaba en frente de el, pero prefirio moverse salirse de alli tenia unos fuertes deseos por relena tendria que darse una buena ducha fria para apaciguarlos para estar bien no pensando en relena en esa sensual y sexy lenceria que lo vovlio loco y encendio la pasion que hace tiempo no se salia a flote entonces llego al baño abrio la puerta se lavo la cara varias veces entonces jadeo relena lo estaba tentado con esa sensualidad escondida y entonces salio del baño se diriguio a la planta baja no sin antes de echar un ultimo vistazo a escondidas de relena colocandose la bata encima totalmente sonrojada entonces milo se fue se veia tan deseable tan femenina como si ya tenia la edad que el tanto habia esperado 18 años de edad lista para empezar una relacion sentimental pero a la vez una vida intima en pareja pero de la nada recordo que relena queria llegar virgen al matrimonio de la nada se le vino el recuerdo cuando ella dijo eso...

Milo de 18 años y relena de 13 estaban juntos caminando por los establos de los caballos de la finca de relena, el habia regresado del monte estaba hecho un desastre tenia la camisa mal abotonada y su cabello revuelto la correa de su pantalon mal acomoda algunos detalles que no pasaron de adpercibido de relena que se enojo le dice.

- Mira en el estado ¿Que has regresado milo? Cualquiera que te viera diria estuviste peleando con osos en el bosque cuando en realidad estuviste en tus tantas aventuras amorosas y mira llegas a la finca como si nada achhh (Dice relena molesta inflando las mejillas)

- No molestes relena, te molesta que regrese asi pues vete acostumbrando pues ya soy mayor de edad ademas lo hombres no somos iguales a las mujeres nos gusta el placer lo buscamos pero claro como tu nunca has tenido novio y menos relaciones sexuales no sabes nada de lo que dices

- Para tu informacion tengo 13 años de edad las mujeres somos diferentes milo, no pensamos igual que ustedes nosotras somos diferentes ustedes tienen una relacion intima no tienen problemas pero nosotras tenemos mucho que perder perdemos nuestras virginidad eso duele ademas de que podemos quedar embarazadas o con alguna enfermedad se nota que no piensas milo (Se negaba)

- Ja me estas diciendo que ustedes deben considerarlo a la hora, que su novio les pida eso

- Claro que si milo no todas somos como tus novias con derecho, hay algunas que somos diferentes milo mi nana me conto que en los tiempos de antes las mujeres llegaban virgenes al matrimonio se casaban señoritas

Pag.3

Le entregaban su virginidad a sus esposos yo quiero ser una de esas mujeres

- Osea ¿Que seras monja relena? (Pestañeo milo asombrado con una sonrisa socarrona)

- Si ¿Te molesta acaso? Esa desicion la tome desde que mi nana me conto eso, quiero entregarle mi corazon y mi virginidad a mi esposo al hombre correcto (Desvia la mirada sabiendo que ese hombre era milo)

Milo se quedo callado ante la opinion de relena, nunca se imagino que ella pensaria esas cosas entonces relena mira a milo le sonrie y le dice.

- ¿Que sucederia si una chica que conoces piensa como yo? ¿La forzarias a tener relaciones contigo la esperarias al matrimonio? (Pregunto relena sonriendo esperando respuesta de milo)

- No sabria decirte depende si ella en verdad lo quiere asi se lo respeto aunque tendria que usar, mi autocontrol para no caerle encima ya sabes mi respuesta

- Si sabes a pesar de todo eres paciente estoy segura que te tocara una algun, dia tendras que esperarla si ella es la correcta le pediras matrimonio estaras ansioso de hacerla tuya lo se milo puedo leerte

milo se sorprendio que relena pudiera leerle el mismo se creia complejo pero vio sus hermosos ojos esmeralda, que parecian confiados a su respuesta simplemente sonrio...

El habia quedado asombrado por las palabras de relena pero era cierto, ahora ella seria de otro no el no podia permitirlo, entonces vio al papa de relena que estaba sentado conversando con uno de sus empleados mas confiados de la empresa entonces volteo le sonrio a milo.

- Milo hijo llegaste listo para la cena (Sonrie)

- Si estoy listo (Si lo estoy asiente)

- Ah si milo te presento a kouta es uno de mis empleados, de confianza el es milo es hijo de unos de mis empleados en la finca que tengo en nueva orleans ademas de que es un gran financista y famoso el es como mi segundo hijo

- Mucho gusto (Hace una reverencia a milo)

- No el gusto es mio (Hace una reverencia igual)

- Sientese vamos a conversar

Milo asintio se sento los tres caballeros se pusieron a conversar mientras esperaban que las chicas llegaran; En la floristeria min ji estaba sentada estudiando para su examen del lunes pues estaba ansiosa de ir al monte fu ji con milo solos ellos dos, pero su abuelo al enterarse se puso molesto comenzo a murmurar en coreano maldiciones para milo aun podia, recordarlas.

- _**Naneun ttohan ji man eotteon bun-eul idonghaeseonuen an naneun jeoldaejeog- eul geobuhaneun nomhago hujisan, bandeusi geu il-eul wihae dangwingwa hamkke honja issgo sip-eohajiman geu eumlanhada **_(Traduccion: Que ese desgraciado te invito al monte fuji de seguro, de seguro queria quedarse a solas contigo para asi perdirte esas cosas pervertidas entonces yo tambien ire no min ji)

Suspiro a veces su abuelo solia ser muy sobre proctector decidio terminar por hoy pues habia estudiado casi, 8 horas desde que milo la dejo en su casa enseguida se puso a estudiar queria entrar a esa facultad debia esforzarse bastante para poder demostrar que ella queria ese cupo, entonces dejo sus cuadernos de estudio agarro un cuaderno este era su cuaderno donde ella practicaba su japones aunque ella extrañaba hablar coreano el idioma de su padre aunque no habia aprendido el idioma de su madre que era el holandes pero pretendia para asi poder hablar con sus abuelos que vivian alla en holanda entonces ella comenzo a escribir un poema en japones entonces recordo a milo entonces comenzo a escribir...

_**Ise No Umi No **_

_**Iso Mo Todoro Ni **_

_**Yosuru Nami **_

_**Kashikoki Hito Ni **_

_**Koi Wataru Kamo.**_

(Traduccion: Lo amo y lo temo con tanta constancia como el olaje brama de la isla de ise. poema escrito XXXIX, de dama kasa).

_**Shikashi kanojo wa **_

_**tsuneni are anata no **_

_**wa nimokakawarazu **_

_**kanojo o aishite kanojo**_

_**gadearu koto o watashi**_

_**wa jubun ni sonohi ni **_

_**anata ire hajimete kumu **_

_**me watashi wa anata no **_

_**tame ni ochiru mairo shinzo.**_

Pag. 4

(Traduccion: Pero ella siempre esta ahi siempre tu la amas, a pesar de que ella esta con el te amo bastante ese dia que cruzamos miradas por primera vez me enamore de ti milo me flechaste el corazon).

_**Anata wa watashi **_

_**no ai to aijo to**_

_**chiryo nimokakarazu **_

_**nani demo kisu ga **_

_**sore wa watashi wa **_

_**anata ga futabai sore **_

_**wa watashi o kizustukeru **_

_**tame no inishiachibu o **_

_**torudeshoudeshitaga watashi **_

_**wa kono shumatsu wa watashi **_

_**to koiniochiru to handan shite imasu.**_

(Traduccion: A pesar de que me tratas con amor y cariño incluso nos besamos pero fui yo pues tu jamas tomarias la inciativa conmigo eso me duele pero estoy decidida a este fin de semana a que te enamores de mi)

min ji sentia lagrimas caerle de su rostro por escribir este poema, que iba dedicado a milo afrodakis, su gran primer amor ella queria que milo, se fijara en ella como una mujer no como una amiga o hermanita que el debia proteger pues estaba decidida a que milo se enamorara de ella y lo hiciera con amor y pasion como lo era el entonces se paro del escritorio se limpio las lagrimas saco varias revistas se sento a ver como se vestian las mujeres occidentales cuando se trataba de un hombre mientras que ella sin darse cuenta su abuelo la veia desde la jerilla de la puerta el no podia creer que min ji ya habia crecido se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer pronto en un año ella cumpliria los 20 años de edad su pequeña nieta se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer como desearia que el tiempo no pasara mas que se quedara en la edad que esta con 18 años que siga siendo su niña del alma sintio las lagrimas caerle del rostro decidio irse dejar a su nieta sola; sebastian y chailing caminaban juntos mientras se reian comian un helado de chocolate chailing, se sintio feliz de que sebastian respetara su desicion entonces ella curiosa deicidio preguntarle algo a sebastian.

- Dime sebastian ¿Cuando tiempo piensas quedarte en japon? ( Se detiene)

- Bueno me quedare aproximadamente 9 meses en noviembre me voy, de vuelta a rumania donde esta mi oficina pero eso me da tiempo para disfrutar contigo chailing

- Te vas en 9 meses, pense que te quedarias mas tiempo (Dice chailing con un hilo de dolor en su voz)

- Ums me gustaria adoro este pais pues este pais, tiene una cultura que me encanta, ademas este pais me llevo a ti preciosa (Le acaricia el rostro)

- Oh bueno (Se sonroja)

- Si chailing asi es me dio risa que tuvieras, que mandar a tu amiga para que me hablara

- Es que bueno tenia miedo de que me rechazaras (Baja la mirada)

- No para nada eres hermosa muy espiritual, e dulce te quiero chailing (Sonrie)

Pag. 5

- Gracias sebastian (Sonrie tiernamente)

sebastian le da a chailing un beso en la frente, ella se sonroja pero sonrie con ternura entonces siguieron caminado agarrados de la mano en el departamento de chailing y las chicas karoline y claudia estaban haciendo una maraton de peliculas romanticas japonesas, ambas estaban sentadas en el sillon rodeada de chocolates, por con, soda y snack ademas de que estaban llenas de clinex cortesia de claudia que estaba melancolica, karoline nada mas se le queda viendo asombrada de como claudia lloraba con los clinex se estrujaba la nariz y decia sonriendo.

- Esto es tan triste (Se limpiaba la lagrimas)

- Claudia esta es la quinta vez que lloras, dios mio estas peor que chailing y relena que se ponen, sentimentales por el amor de dios se quedaran juntos claudia ¿Porque lloras?

- Pues es que es doloroso pasaron muchas cosas, para estar juntos entiendes tambiene estoy asi pues tengo alergia en la vista y en la nariz as esto es tan hermoso

- As no se puede contigo deseara que relena, chailing y coralina estuvieran conmigo pero bueno mejor seguimos viendo la pelicula (Dice karoline negandose)

- Oye relena ¿Que te iba a preguntar?

- Si dime

-¿ Relena has vuelto a ver a la abuela de ji hoo? (Le pregunta)

- Si hoy la vi pero ella no queria que yo me entrometiera en su camino, esa señora esta llena de recentimiento ante la vida yo se porque mi deber es ayudarla es la abuela de ji hoo ella antes de que la vida le hiciera lo que le hiciera era como yo se parecia a mi en actitud (Dice relena bajando la mirada)

- ¿Enserio era como tu? Pense que esa señora era una bruja desde siempre (Parpadeo asombrada coralina)

- No en realidad no, ella era una dulce pero como sabes el tiempo y el dolor cambian a las personas, inclusive el tiempo me cambio a mi pero eso ya no importa mi deber es ayudar a esa señora a toda costa es la abuela de ji hoo por lo tanto tambien es mi abuela necesitaba de alguien que la oriente

- Hay relena ¿Porque siempre tu bondad pesa mas? Ayudas a la persona, que intento hacerte daño mandandote al hospital relena no lo entiendo no digo que el rencor y el odio este bien eso esta mal ante las leyes de dios pero tampoco puedes ayudar a una persona que no quiere tu ayuda es mas esa señora no quiere ayuda de nada no tiene porque apiadarte de ella

- Dime algo ¿Que debo hacer ser violenta con ella y vengativa vengarme de ella? No coralina del odio y la venganza no se trae nada bueno lo que trae a uno es dolor desquichia eso no esta bien coralina yo siempre he dicho que las situaciones pueden arreglarse conversando sin necesidad de usar la violencia yo no comparto la venganza lo sabes (La mira a los ojos)

- Hay relena eres demasiado dulce y bondadosa a veces se me hace, que un dia esa bondad te traera problemas pero bueno quizas tienes razon no es bueno la venganza pero como dices el perdon es bueno en todo esto

- Asi es eso me lo enseño mi madre que en paz descanse, ella me enseño eso que la venganza es mala que el perdon y perdonar a las personas que te hicieron mal siempre trae consigo paz eterna en uno mismo siempre recuerda eso amiga (Sonrie con tristeza al recordar a su madre)

- Si relena esta bien (Sonrie coralina)

Pag.6

Relena sonrio con ternura al saber que coralina habia entendido sus palabras y las de su madre que en paz, descanse en el comedor los tres caballeros estaban cenando conversando de cosas triviales milo se sentia sofocado no podia quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de relena con esa sensual y provocativa lenceria que le hacia preguntarse como se veria completamente desnuda, con las mejillas sonrojadas despues de haber estado con el y que sus ojos esten oscurecidos de la pasion se nego no podia pensar esas cosas aunque le hubiese gustado saber como se veria relena de seguro seria igual hasta mas hermosa de lo que llevaba puesto, recordo que relena siempre habia tenido buen cuerpo hasta mas desarrollado de lo normal es mas relena no parecia de 18 años de edad parecia una chica de 20 a 22 años de edad ya estaba en edad suficiente para inicar una relacion con ella tanto amorosa como intima entre ellos dos entonces una sonrisa se asomo de seguro relena se sentiria como dice ella indenfensa ante su poderio despues de todo el era el signo zodiacal con naturaleza sexual mas alta era un escorpio entonces kouta se dirigue a milo le pregunta.

- Bueno joven milo cuentenos de usted ¿Esta casado? ¿Tienes hijos? (Pregunta y observa a un milo metdo en sus pensamientos)

- ¿Ah? Oh lo siento disculpe esta metido en mis pensamientos, pero la respuesta es no tengo 26 años soy soltero, aun estoy en esa busqueda de encontrar esa mujer pero estoy saliendo con una es menor que yo se llama min ji yoon y tiene 18 años (Recordando a la tierna min ji)

- ¿Min ji? Que hermoso nombre debe ser coreana, enserio pense que estabas comprometido pues se ve de cara que eres un hombre con demasiadas mujeres

- Digamos que si pero no encontrado la que dome mi corazon y me enamore, min ji en realidad es una amiga aunque estoy tratando de enamorarme de ella (Sin decir que su corazon tenia dueña esa era relena peacreaft)

- Ya veo aun eres joven muchacho dale a la primera que se te pone de frente, pero eso si cuando encuentres a la adecuada y si es esa bella chica llamada min ji no la dejes ir las mujeres que son especiales son las indicadas son joyas dificiles de hayar en un desierto es una flor delicada ( Sonrie)

- Eso es verdad eso me recuerda a mi adorada elena la madre de relena, que en empaz descanse ella y yo fuimos la pareja mas feliz como la extraño relena varias veces me dijo que queria que yo me casara pero nunca nadie va a a reemplazar a elena

Milo asintio entendiendo el sentimiento del señor miliardo comprendiendo sus palabras asi le pasaba con relena, pues ella tambien nadie podria reemplazarla aunque min ji estuviera ahi se parecia a ella no podia competir con relena entonces pidio permiso queria ver a relena necesitaba verla sin embargo penso en min ji ella era una chica dulce y agradable no queria darle falsas ilusiones pero ella era una chica tan pegasosa que a veces no podia dejar de pensar en ella no sabia si era amor o cariño o el deseo de protegerla porque parecia a relena de pequeña se preguntaba que estaria sintiendo min ji en estos momentos... Min ji se estaba provando un vestido provocativo que su madre le habia enviado hace aproximadamente un mes cuando estuvo en new york le compro bastante ropa de diseñador resultaba que la madre de min ji era millonaria una de las familias mas respetadas de holanda ella aun se extrañaba que su madre habia conocido a su padre que venia de seul exclusivamente para estudiar a sus 22 años su madre se habia casado con su padre de 29 años que venia a terminar su maestria de neocirugano cuando se conocieron se enamoraron a primera vista actualmente ambos vivian en seul corea pues su padre tenia sus oficinas alla y ella se habia venido a vivir con su abuelo de parte de su papa pues el ya habia estado viviendo en japon ya hace aproximadamente 7 años entonces vio el vestido se sonrojo era un poco atrevido pero esto servia para seducir hombres ya era que ella cambiara un poco su forma de vestir sin dejar de ser ella entonces min ji vio su maquillaje seguia siendo el mismo solo que se habia pintando los labios de rojo llevaba puesto un senual vestido strappetls rojo sin tirantes que le llegaba de la mitad del muslo aunque tapaba bien su trasero llevaba unas plataformas plateados y su cabello suelto parecia toda una artista de cine se sonrojo con el simple hecho que esta no era ella y entonces vio que la puerta de su habitacion dejando ver a su abuelo que tenia lagrimas en los ojos y ella preocupada.

Pag.7

- Abuelo ¿Que te pasa? ¿Porque estas llorando? (Pregunta ella preocupada)

- Ums pues estoy triste es increible ayer solo tenias 8 años siempre venias a visitarme, ahora tienes 18 años te estas convirtiendo una mujer te estas vistiendo como tu mama para impresionar a ese pervertido quizas mañana ya te estes casando en la iglesia o en un santuario (Limpiandose las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano)

- Hay abuelo no digas eso, aunque eso pase yo siempre sere la pequeña bebe que siempre has querido, es que bueno he decidido que es hora de madurar y cambiar en verdad abuelo estoy enamorada de milo no puedo evitarlo si me vestia diferente a lo mejor el si se enamoraria de mi completamente quizas deba ser atrevida con el (Sonrie con ternura tratando de calmar a su abuelo)

- Ese depravado te estas cambiando me esta quitando a mi nieta dulce, para mostrar la mujer que tenias en tu interior eso me hiere

- Abuelo no le digas depravado a milo, el es una buena persona me quiere lo se pero no de la forma que yo quiero, pero estoy segura que si dejo que el tiempo se encargue ademas de que me esfuerzo lograre conquistarlo (Sonrie con ternura para tranquilizar a su abuelo)

- Hay min ji no digas eso que me haces llorar, no quiero que crezcas me duele mucho (Baja la mirada)

- Hay abuelo (Lo abraza)

- Vaya hace trece años que te fuiste de mi lado mama, no sabes cuanto te extraño a veces quisiera que estuvieras aqui a mi lado consolandome pero no lo estas menos mi pequeño hermanito pero se que ustedes estan un mejor lugar se que algun dia mi papa conocera una mujer parecida a ti que lo haga feliz mama te extraño (Se le salian las lagrimas mientras observarba las estrellas veia el cielo, sabiendo que su mama y su pequeño hermanito estarian mejor)

relena sonrio con tristeza habian pasado ya 13 años de que su mama los habia dejado a ella y a su padre estando embarazada de su hermanito entonces recordo como era ella como siempre cuando ella necesitaba de su cariño ella estaba ahi para consolarla entonces se le vino un recuerdo de ella a los 5 años cuando ella se habia caido de las escaleras de su casa tratando de alcanzar a spike su pastor aleman que tenia su pantufla recordo ese dia como si fuese ayer...

- !Spike regresa! !No devuelveme mi pantufla! (Decia relena tratando de alcanzar al perro)

Sin darse cuenta donde se fue el perro relena fue a rodar por las escaleras hasta llegar a las escaleras que conducian, a la entrada principal golpeandose duro la cabeza y ella se levanto trato de caminar pero le dolia entonces trato de ser fuerte no llorar trato de caminar entonces de la nada vio a su madre bajando las escaleras toda voluntad fue desaparecia se echo al llanto detras de ella venia spike con la pantufla de conejo de relena que al verla lastimada el perro inmediatamento bajo la cabeza entonces elena consolaba a su hija diciendole que todo estaba bien que no se tenia que preocupar entonces relena volteo la vista hacia donde estaba spike sonrio con ternura al ver que el perro habia agachado la cabeza habia soltado la pantufla entonces elena le dice sonriendo a spike.

- Ya spike tranquilo no fue tu culpa, tu solo querias jugar ya todo esta bien ven relena vamos a revisar que no tengas un chichon (Sonrie con ternura mientras acaricia la cabeza de spike)

- Esta bien mama as no te preocupes spike, no estoy molesta (Dice secandose las lagrimas)...

relena sintio mas lagrimas caerle como extrañaba a su madre pero ella ya no estaba con ella, pero sabia que desde el cielo ella la estaba cuidando entonces cerro los ojos para que siguieran saliendo mas lagrimas de la nada ella sintio que alguien le limpiaba las lagrimas ella se volteo a ver era milo quien sonreia seductoramente pero a la vez dulcemente y le dice

- ¿Porque lloras? Una bella mujer como tu no debe llorar (Sonrie)

- Ums nada es que solo echo de menos, a mi madre eso es todo ya pronto seran 14 años, de que se murio eso es todo ums veo que estas aqui ¿Que quieres? (Le dice seria)

- Nada es que queria saber donde estabas, eso es todo sabes te ves bella con ese traje ademas de deseable relena

- ¿Que? (Le dice mirandolo a los ojos)

- Tan hermosa (Sus caricias llegan hasta el cuello de relena)

Pag.8

Relena se alejo unos pasos asombrada por las palabras de milo, no entendia que le estaba pasando, pero aun asi se alejo ya estaba molesta por su actitud entonces milo le agarro la mano empezo a acariciarsela con cariño y entonces relena se la solto bruscamente ella le dice molesta.

- Sera mejor que te vayas, inmediatamente milo te esta dando un ataque de hormonas, conmigo si es asi vete con tu amiga min ji y problema solucionado que conmigo no vas a hacer eso me escuchaste (Le dice molesta por la actitud de milo)

- No te quiero a ti relena, asi que puedo resolver este problema ya

Milo estuvo apunto de acercarse pero relena le metio un bofeton en la cara, este sonrio al ver lo molesta que estaba relena pues ella no le gustaba que milo se comportara con esa actitud de libido entonces se fue caminando milo sonrio como adoraba que relena se hiciera la dificil entonces fue tras ella y le agarro la mano ella se molesto la solto entonces sin ella darse cuenta milo la beso eso la molesto pero a la vez ella no pudo hacer nada una vez relena volvio a caer a las redes de milo y ella se quedo quieta mientras milo la besaba y despues se solto de ella estaba totalmente sonrojada entonces el le acaricia el rostro.

- Relena siempre me pareciste una mujer atractiva, ahora mas que nunca que tienes 18 años eres toda una mujer (Le acaricia el rostro)

- As sueltame milo o le echas a correr o te golpeo aqui mismo (Le dice molesta)

- Oh vamos relena te vas a enojar

- Claro que si milo, tienes las hormonas desastadas conmigo sabes, que le dire a coralina que te obligue a darte una ducha fria antes de irte de aqui me escuchaste no quiero tener a un loco libinoso a mi lado me escuchaste (Dice relena cruzandose de brazo y mirandolo fijamente)

- No lo creo que mis problemas no se arreglaran con una ducha fria

. - Ja eso es lo que crees, sabes que me voy

- No lo creo relena tu te quedas conmigo, me escuchaste

- Milo sueltame, sueltame no quiero que me toques nunca ni ahora, no se que te pasa pero estas acalorado pero dios mio tienes fiebre (Dice relena asombrada al tocarle la frente)

- Si si tengo fiebre pero de ti (Sonrie)

Relena realmente estaba asombrada de la actitud de milo opto por llevarlo a una de las tantas habitaciones del penthause para que se diera una ducha fria en ese estado el no podia manejar a su departamento entonces agarro de la mano a milo el sonrio arrogantemente pues habia conseguido que al menos relena le agarra de la mano entonces en esas venia una de las empleadas al ver a relena llevar a milo la empleada le pregunta.

- ¿Señorita relena que esta haciendo?

- Veronica que bueno que te encuentro necesito un favor de ustedes, necesito que me ayudes milo tiene fiebre no se porque le dio fiebre necesito que me ayudes a bañarlo y dormirlo en ese estado no puede regresar a su departamento

- Esta bien señorita (Hace una reverencia)

- Veronica cuantas veces te he dicho que me llames relena, por favor ayudame

Veronica asintio ayudo a relena a llevar a milo a una de las habitaciones cercanas para poder ocuparse de el; En el departamento que compartian las chicas sebastian habia traido temprano a chailing a la hora que le habian dicho las chicas entonces ella abrio la puerta del departamento y con una dulce sonrisa se despidio de sebastian diciendole.

- Gracias por esta noche sebastian la pase increible, espero que podamos salir de nuevo

- Claro preciosa que tal mañana por la tarde nos vamos al hotel gundam, tienen una camara simuladora que me gustaria pobrar

- ¿Ves gundam? Es increible es nosotras le decimos a relena que los productores de una de las tantas series mechas se cojio su nombre y apellido la que sale en gundam wing (_Gundam wing: Una de las tantas series de la cronologia gundam perteneciente a los universos alternos gundam wing fue lanzada a la television en el año 1995 y su trama trata sobre conflictos armados entre las colonias y la tierra donde viene relena peacreaft la protagonista de la novela)_

Pag.9

- Asi es mi serie favorita de ellos es gundam F91 y gundam wing adoro al personaje duo maxwell ese personaje siempre me daba risa le daba a la serie un lado comico (Duo maxwell: _Uno de los personajes principales de gundam wing, siendo el piloto del gundam numero 2, es uno de los mas comicos de la serie por su personalidad despreocupada, sarcastica y muy chistosa es el piloto del gundam deaythsce)_

- As yo tambien adoraba a duo sabes tenemos, cosas en comun sebastian no lo sabia as sabes me encantaria seguir viendote y gracias

- No hay de que preciosa mañana siempre (Le guiña el ojo)

- Si a las 12:34 entonces

- Si adios (Le besa la frente por respeto a chailing)

Chailing se despide de el entra al departamento para encontrarse que karoline y claudia estaban sentadas el sillon profundamente dormidas ambas viendo una pelicula de accion japonesa y ella sonrie entonces camina decide apagar el televisor entonces encendio la luz molestando a karoline y clauida que ambas miraban mal a chailing que se echo a reir entonces se fue a su habitacion dejando a las dos molestas sin embargo clauida deseosa de saber detalles se fue corriendo a buscar a chailing para preguntarle detalles mientras que en el departamento de los peacreaft relena estaba tratando de meter a milo en la bañera un sabiendo que estaba totalmente sonrojada al ver el sensual pecho de milo que la ico suspira ni siquiera ji hoo tenia esos cuadros milo tenia un sensual y ardiente cuerpo haciendo que relena se sonrojara entonces milo que estaba riendose en la bañera y entonces jalo a relena a la bañera obligandolo a que ella quedara encima de el y entonces milo se rio y dijo.

- Al fin te tengo donde queria relena te tendre, aqui mismo (Dice sonriendo mientras deliraba)

- Oh no milo sueltame inmediatamento sueltame, estas delirando ( Se molesta relena)

- No relena no te soltare ni ahora ni nunca seras mia por siempre

Relena estaba molesta trataba de zafarse de milo pero sin exito ademas de que quedo toda mojada, por culpa de milo ta estaba asi y lo peor que estaban en una posicion muy indecorosa...

Pag.10

**Capitulo N20 **

Relena se sentia incomoda estando encima de milo y el tratando de besarla, lo peor tratando de hallar el siper de su vestido para desvestirla pero ella por suerte se movio mas rapido salio de la tina molesta con el vestido completamente mojado al igual que su cabello, entonces agarro la regadera la prendio le comenzo a echar agua a milo para despertarlo cosa que el no le gusto para nada pues estaba quejandose que el agua estaba extremadamente fria y que ¿Porque asia eso? La simple respuesta de relena fue porque tenia fiebre entonces entra coralina acompañada de veronica al ver a relena mojada totalmente y regando a milo para que se despierte y relena le indica a veronica que la toalla estaba estaba al frente de ella que la necesitaba para secar a milo entonces coralina apago la regadera le dijo a milo que lo ayudaria a salir el gustoso dijo que lo haria si relena lo acompañaba cosa que molesto mucho a relena pues sabia a donde queria llegar milo entonces dijo que se iria a cambiarse se fue dejando a coralina y a veronica atendiendo a milo... Chailing le estaba contando todo a claudia y karoline que se habia ido a lavar la cara ambas se asombraron por la actitud de sebastian y karoline le dice.

- Me alegro que le dijeras eso a sebastian pues, tu no eres igual a esas chicas con la que el salen que en la primera cita ya tienen relaciones con el chico de verdad es mas me sorprende pense que te iba a decir otra cosa (Pestañabea karoline)

- Yo tambien pense lo mismo pues esos tipos de hombres siempren buscan sexo gratis, con cualquier mujer sabes amiga a ese paso quizas sebastian se de cuenta de lo especial que eres

- Yo tambien espero lo mismo chicas pero de todas formas se quedara nueve meses aqui, eso me hace sentir triste pues me agrada estar con el y bueno quizas pueda suceder algo mas entre nosotros pero debo darle tiempo al tiempo estoy ansiosa que coralina y relena estuvieran aqui pero bueno pero aun asi no estoy segura si sebastian vuelva a comportarse como lo ico hoy (Recordando como el aliento de el rozo su cuello eso la ico extremezerse)

- No lo se pero de todas formas tu mantente en tu posicion amiga (Le dice karoline)

Chailing asiente dandole la razon a karoline pues debia mantenerse firme con sebastian, cumplir su promesa que ella se ico con respecto a llegar señorita al matrimonio sin embargo seria un poco dificil para ella pues sebastian es demasiado libinoso y encantador se nego mejor se iba a dormir mañana seria un nuevo dia, mientras tanto en la habitacion de relena ella se ponia su pijama pues iria a dormir vio a pink-chan en su camita acomodandose para dormir ella sonrio la arropo entonces se puso a pensar en lo que paso no le agrado la molesto bastante ya estaba harta de milo y su actitud pero su otra parte le decia que ella en verdad deseaba estar en sus brazos pues queria estar segura pero se nego entonces ya colocado el pijama iria a ver a milo para ver como iban coralina y veronica salio de su habitacion por suerte la habitacion donde colocaron a milo estaba al frente a la de ella entonces entro ya veia a milo en la cama acostado no queriendo tomar una pastilla para dormir entonces relena le dice a veronica.

- No te preocupes yo se la dare, tendre que amarrarlo a la cama de ser necesario (Dice relena frunciendo el ceño)

- Relena ¿Estas segura? (Pregunta coralina por lo bajo)

- Si asi es (Asiente)

- De acuerdo vamonos veronica (Le coralina)

- Esta bien coralina cuidese mucho seño... digo relena

- No te preocupes lo hare (Sonrie dulcemente)

Cuando las dos muchachas se retiraron relena agarro la pastilla se la ofrecio a milo, el gustoso con una sonrisa cogio la pastilla y agarro el vaso se la tomo y entonces relena le dice.

- Bueno sera mejor que descanses milo (Se iba a ir hasta que milo la agarra de la mano)

- No te iras te quedaras conmigo relena, eres mia y de nadie mas

Relena se molesto ante la actitud de milo, como siempre autoritario y arrogante pero a la vez su palabras tenian una extraña dulzura conmovio a relena

Pag.1

Ella simplemente se regreso y se sento en la cama, viendo a milo a los ojos el sonrio le paso los dedos en su cabello asombrando a relena pues jamas milo actuaba de esa manera le dice sonriendo a relena.

- Relena, relena mi dulce angelito no me dejes, jamas lo hagas que mi corazon es tuyo relena (Sonrie)

- Milo jesus en que idioma tengo que decirte que yo amo, a ji hoo olvidalo que descanses (Dice relena que se va dejando a milo solo que sonrio)

Relena apago la luz entonces se fue estaba deprimida odiaba que milo intentara cosas con ella pero no podia evitarlo el siempre, con esa arrogancia y orgullo que la tenian cautivada una lagrima solitaria corrio en su rostro comenzo a preguntarse ¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto? ¿De verdad amo lo suficiente a ji hoo para estar con el resto de mi vida? ¿Si me equivoco es milo con el que yo quiero estar el resto de mi vida? Se nego pero de la nada relena recuerda lo que le paso a los 13 años comienza a dudar aun ese dolor lo cargaba en su corazon entonces entro observo el anillo en 4 semanas seria esposa de ji hoo entonces sonrio ella aun asi lo queria no permitiria que milo se saliera la suya entonces decidio que era mejor irse a dormir pues tenia la cabeza revuelta de ideas... A la mañana siguiente en la habitacion donde estaba milo ocupando el desperto con un tremendo dolor de cabeza y vio que tenia un pijama del señor miliardo ademas de que estaba en la habitacion de huesped se asombro ¿Que habia pasado ayer que no recordaba nada? entonces se quito las sabanas se paro entonces vio que la puerta de la habitacion se abrio dejando ver a

Pag. 1

Coralina que traia el desayuno en una bandeja que consistia en tostadas francesas, jugo de naranja y una ensalada de frutas ella le dejo la comida en la comoda entonces ella le dice sonriendo.

- Que bueno que despertaste milo te iba a traer el desayuno, ademas de que lavamos relena y yo tu ropa esta mañana

- ¿Coralina que me paso? No entiendo que paso anoche para que de la nada amanezca aqui (Tocandose la cabeza pues no recordaba absolutamente nada)

- Yo te dire lo paso (Entra relena)

- Relena ya despertaste (Sonrie dulcemente)

- Si no te preocupes coralina yo me encargo de milo sera mejor que te apresures, es que karoline quiere ver los vestidos de dama de honor para la boda ya quiero salir definitivamente del color del vestido de ustedes

- Esta bien relena (Asiente se va)

- Bueno veo que tu tambien te acabas de levantar por el pijama

- Si asi es anoche coralina y yo nos turnabamos para verte mio ayer tenias una fiebre, o mas bien un ataque de hormonas no saciado conmigo milo (Frunce el ceño al recordar el acto de la bañera)

Milo parpadeo asombrado acaso el tuvo un ataque de hormonas por relena eso no le extrañaba, de seguro que era su dolor saciado de necesidad de tener una relacion con relena no solo sentimental sino intima entonces se le vino a la mente la imagen de relena en lenceria, entonces milo recordo que estaba sofocado al ver relena asi tan provocativa y dulcemente sensual entonces relena le entrega el vaso de jugo le dice.

- Milo ten para que desayunes, lo necesitas (Lo mira)

- Gracias relena, ademas gracias por cuidarme se que a veces puedo ser un poco molesto

- No te preocupes tu tambien me has cuidado cuando en realidad, no tenias que hacerlo milo sabiendo que tengo un prometido que pronto en tres semanas sere su esposa bueno espero que te caiga el desayuno pues yo me voy a ver los vestidos de mis damas de honor y llevar a meath a ver a ji hoo adios

Relena se volteo se iba a ir pero milo le agarro de la mano deteniendola entonces relena sintio una descarga electrica y culpa desde ayer comenzo a tener dudas acerca de su relacion con ji hoo y de sus sentimientos por el y milo, entonces ella se volteo sus hermosos ojos esmeralda chocaron con los azul cielo de milo entonces el se acerca la abraza por detras entonces relena siente un vacio en su corazon pues no entendia ¿Porque estas dudas le venian al corazon? Entonces se safo del abrazo de milo se fue dejandolo a el solo cerro la puerta se llevo su cabello atras necesitaba pasar mas tiempo con ji hoo necesitaba estar con su prometido para saber realmente que era lo que sentia en estos momentos... Milo se mostro confundido ante la actitud de relena ¿Que le paso? Normalmente relena lo insultaba a veces se comportba bien con el vio en su rostro confusion cosa que era una rara emocion en relena entonces decidio ver como estaba ella pues se veia confundida abrio la puerta entonces no vio a relena supuso que se habia ido a cambiar el debia irse a cambiar pues tenia que ir a su departamento a limpiar hoy era su dia libre tenia que limpiar su departamento entonces decidio bañarse para despues desayunar mientras que en el departamento de las amigas de relena karoline estaba fregando los platos pues ya las chicas habian desayunado entonces a ella le toco lavar los platos como todos los sabados desde que llegaron a japon entonces chailing traia el ultimo vaso y le dice.

- Oye karoline ¿Que color crees que relena habra escogido?

- No lo se sinceramente, pero estoy segura que sera salmon, pues a ella le gustaba ese color no el carnaval de colores que nosotras discutiamos ¿Recuerdas?

- Como olvidarlo coralina queria el color rojo electrico yo disque, ese no es color para vestidos de dama de honor en verdad los gustos de coralina a veces me asustan

- Por lo menos el color que escogiste es el tradicional pero clauida quiere que sea negro con una banda rosada, osea en que su sano juicio va a vestir a las damas de honor de esos colores se veria mas para unos 15 años (Parpadeaba recordando los gustos rosas de claudia)

- Si asi es pero bueno sera mejor que nos vistamos relena de seguro esta deseosa, de que llegemos para ir a ver los vestidos de compromiso

- Si (Asiente chailing)

Ambas salieron de la cocina directos a sus habitaciones para arreglarse, mientras que en la floristeria en la habitacion de min ji ella estaba arreglandose para salir iria al departamento de milo pues queria pasar la tarde con el entonces se vio al espejo se habia cambiado el look totalmente tenia el cabello de un castaño mas claro con un flequillo un poco mas corto, ademas de un maquillaje un poco diferente a lo que ella usualmente usaba ahora ella se maquillaba las pestañas ella jamas usaba rimel pues ella le gustaban naturales aunque en general su maquillaje seguia siendo el mismo pero lo unico que cambiaba era que el labial que ella se habia puesto era un poco claro parecido a un rosa entonces se coloco en un vestido floreado con mangas era de color blanco con flores de rosas y rosa vieja unas bailarinas blancas se coloco un collar salio de su habitacion entonces su abuelo al verla supo que iria a ir a ver a milo entonces sintio una lagrima caerle de su rostro pues su nieta ya estaba creciendo ademas de que su madre le habia mandado desde new york ropa nueva y su padre desde corea preguntando como iba a esa relacion y el le dijo que bien hasta ahora vio su nieta irse... Por su parte milo se habia despedido del señor miliardo el le dijo que su casa siempre seria la de el y el agradecio entonces vio el rostro de relena confusion no entendia que le pasaba entonces prefirio no opinar entonces llego a su departamento lo abrio suspiro dejo caer sus cosas en la sala y suspiro como siempre obtenia lo mismo con relena entonces decidio que mejor olvidarian lo de la cena se quedaria en casa limpiando ademas de que mañana habia invitado a min ji al monte fuji min ji esa pequeña y dulce coreana como la queria pero a veces no sabia si era amor o cariño hacia ella se nego era mejor ordenar sus ideas de la nada el timbre toco entonces milo fue abrir para encontrarse a min ji y que estaba un poco... Cambiada; Milo pudo admirar a min ji su nuevo estilo de cabello lo tenia mas claro de lo que era su cabello estaba un poco mas corto ademas de que se habia hecho un flequillo que la hacia verse preciosa, su rostro se veia suave y bello, ademas de esos labios unos labios que esperaban a gritos ser besados por el...

Pag.2

Y llevaba un vestido muy lindo el se ico un lado ella paso con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro milo parpadeo asombrado min ji no solo se habia cambiado el look de su cabello sino que su maquillaje era diferente a lo habitual ademas de que ese vestido se le veia sensual milo sintio que sus hormonas se le encienderon esta vez no era por relena sino por min ji mas que eso este ataque estaba en la misma intensidad de el que relena a lo mejor un poco mas de la nada relena y su rostro de confusion y ahora min ji que le dedicaba una mirada inocente pero a la vez dulce y ella le dice.

- Hola disculpa es que pense que estarias dormido, poreso pense en darte una visita milo (Sonrio tiernamente)

- Tranquila de todas formas no dormi aqui dormi en la casa de los peacreaft, ayer me paso algo extremo pero no importa quieres sentarte y dime ¿Quieres algo de beber?

- No gracias estoy bien, bueno es que bueno hoy queria pasar el dia contigo milo pues debes estar solo aqui en este departamento no lo crees ( Viendo lo grande que es el departamento)

- En realidad a veces si me siento asi min ji pero la mayor parte del tiempo estoy trabajando, o visitandote a ti o a relena y a sus amigas o concidos aqui en japon pero a ¿Que viene esa pregunta?

- Bueno solo queria preguntarte (Sonrio)

- Min ji dime ¿Que sucede enserio?

- Nada de verdad as, quiero estar aqui contigo acompañarte milo no me gusta que estes solo eso es todo (Bajo la mirada conmoviendo a milo)

- Lo se min ji pero es natural no tengo a mi fmilia aqui, ademas se que a vienes min ji yo lo estuve pensando voy a dejar a relena as...

Milo no lo soporto mas entonces beso a min ji asombrandola totalmente a ella que se sonrojo pues el beso de milo no era dulce era apasionado con un apasionamiento que ella jamas ella habia visto en el entonces vio que milo la atraia a el entonces min ji sabia que venia entonces trato de detener el beso pues milo ahora mismo milo estaba sufriendo un ataque de hormonas con ella cosa que ella jamas se imagino trato de zafarse; Milo se estaba sintiendo que estaba desesperado cuando era la ultima vez que estuvo con una mujer ¿3 meses? Estaba desesperado ademas de que habia dos mujeres de que lo ponian muy desesperado y duro ahora era por min ji y entonces milo cargo a min ji entonces ella estaba totalmente sonrojada y ademas de que estaba asustada ella no se esperaba esto milo sonrio con ternura al saber que min ji tenia miedo entonces le susurra al oido "Tranquila sere dulce" y llevo a min ji a su habitacion; Min ji solo queria que milo le prestara atencion pero no se imagino que el quisiera hacer esas cosas con ella entonces min ji avergonzada le dice.

- Milo no ¿Por favor no estoy lista? (Dice temblando)

- Tranquila prometo que sere bueno, ademas de que me proteguere para evitar embarazarte no querrias eso aunque serias muy buena madre (Sonrio con ternura)

- Milo no por favor tengo miedo (Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas)

- Tranquila todo estara bien

Milo acuesta a min ji en su cama comenzo a besarle el cuello, su extrema necesidad de tener una relacion sexual con una mujer lo llevo a esto ademas de que relena lo habia estado tentado ayer pero no consiguio nada suspiro no iba a lograr nada con ella ya era hora de empezar a olvidarse de relena queria a min ji de la nada cuando la vio sintio deseo de protegerla y ademas de tratar de enamorarse de ella pues ella si lo valia entonces siguio sus besos pero entonces se detuvo recordando que min ji era menor que el entonces se paro diciendo.

- Min ji yo lo siento, me dejar llevar por mis impulsos (Se lleva una mano a la frente)

- No te preocupes, as de verdad no estoy lista milo tengo miedo no estoy acostumabrada a eso tu eres un hombre que ha tenido demasiadas experiencias de esas pero yo no jamas he tenido relaciones no quiero tenerlas todavia hasta que sea mayor de edad y me case

Milo se sorprendio al escuchar eso eran las mismas palabras que a veces usaba relena cuando ella tenia 13 años de edad, ahora la escuchaba de min ji entonces se sento a lado de ella y le acaricio el rostro con dulzura el rostro de min ji le dice sonriendo.

- Tranquila te voy a esperar, el tiempo que sea necesario y es hasta cuando nos casemos sera asi prometo comportarme (Sonrio le beso la cabeza)

- Gracias milo entonces ¿Me quieres? (Pregunto ilusionada)

Entonces milo se callo ante la pregunta de min ji y supo que lo que sentia por ella no era solo atraccion y cariño en verdad era amor y era verdadero como el de relena entonces supo que tal vez min ji le ayudaria a olvidar a relena si ponia de su parte entonces sonrio.

- Claro que si con mi corazon, te prometo enamorarme de ti, se que sera difificl pues relena es una chica inolviable pero tu eres un angel

- Gracias

Entonces min ji sonrio y milo le beso en la frente mientras que en la tienda relena estaba viendo los vestidos de sus damas de honor sonrio al ver que eran del color que era entonces se volteo a ver para encontrarse a karoline, chailing, coralina y claudia que habian llegado al fin y entonces relena sonrio con ternura les dice a sus amigas.

- Que bueno que llegaron

- Bueno ya estamos aqui, relena de ¿Que color son nuestros vestidos de dama de honor? (Sonrie)

- Bueno estuve pensando y creo que el salmon es la mejor eleccion, asi que aqui esta el modelo de vestido aqui esta

Todas se quedaron viendo encantadas el hermoso vestido que traia la modista era sin tirantes, con escote en forma de corazon y tenia una cinta rosada en el medio con unos hermosos bordados la primera en acercarse emocionada fue claudia que al ver el vestido lo agarro entonces ella dice sonriendo.

Pag.3

- Relena esta precioso el vestido muy bien diseñado, ademas de que tiene rosado (Señalando el lazo)

- Es verdad lo que dice claudia esta hermoso, relena lo que me mas me gusta es el largo esta bien bonito relena (Señalaba chailing)

- Yo tambien pienso lo mismo

- Gracias de verdad, a mi tambien me gusto se que no es color que ustedes querian pero pienso que quise hacerlo para que ustedes se sintieran comodas en mi dia y bueno estoy segura que cierta aqui entre nosotras querra impresionar (Guiñandole el ojo a chailing)

- Relena (Se cohibe chailing)

- Hay ya karoline me conto que despues de aqui tienes, una cita con sebastian en el hotel gundam nos tendras contar ahora como te fue (Sonrie)

- Ustedes son increibles mejor consiganse una vida (Se ruborizo)

- Aja (Dijeron todas)

Chailing se cruza de brazos con el vestido encima al ver a sus amigas dudando de su palabra, mientras que en la residencia de los mcqueen meath estaba arreglando un album de fotos con su padre y en esas alicia entra y ve a su hijo concentrado y ella le pregunta.

- Meath ¿Cariño que haces?

- Es que estoy haciendo un album de fotos donde tengo fotos, tuyas, mias y ahora con mi papa ademas de relena quiero tenerlas cuando crezca tenerlas de recuerdo mira esta me la tome con papa y relena (Sonrie mostrando la foto)

- Ya veo meath hay hijo, a veces me siento culpable de haberte ocultado todo acerca de tu padre (Baja la mirada)

- No mama no te sientas culpable tu sabias ¿Porque hacias las cosas? Asi que no puedo juzgarte mama eso no es justo

- Hay meath hijo, es increible la madurez que tienes a los 7 años de edad, no cualquier niño tiene tu madurez (Le acaricia la cabeza)

- Mama es que no cualquier persona vivio lo que tu viviste lo que te ico, mi bisabuela eso no es justo menos a relena ella es una buena persona (Baja la cabeza)

- Lo se meath pero esa señora es el mismo demonio (Dice alicia recordando lo que habia pasado con relena)

- No digas eso mama sabes quizas ella tuvo que pasarle algo horrible, en la vida para que sea asi

- Hay no pensemos en ella ¿Si? (Le sonrie a su hijo)

- Esta bien mama, bueno oye mama ya tienes mi traje para la boda de mi papa

- Si hijo ya esta listo pero faltan tres semanas (Lo mira con una sonrisa)

- Pero quiero lucir impecable en dia mas importante de mi papa y de relena, ademas de que quiero lucir bien en las fotos

- Hay meath hijo tu si eres tan preocupado y detallista

Meath simplemente arqueo una ceja ante la declaracion de su madre mientras, que en el departamento de milo el y min ji estaban juntos en la sala viendo television min ji estaba acostada en el pecho de milo y el la tenia abrazada ambos estaban viendo television y entonces min ji le entrega a milo un porcon y el gustoso, ella sonrio con ternura entonces el timbre de la casa de milo sono entonces milo le dice a min ji que se quede quieta ella acepta, milo se fue atender abrio la puerta para encontrarse a paulina al otro lado.

- Hola milo ¿Como estas? (Sonrie seductoramente)

- Se puede saber ¿Que haces aqui? ¿Como conseguiste mi direccion? (Pregunto molesta)

- Eso es lo de menos queria darte una visita milo no lo crees, umm te ves sexy sin camisa ¿Eh? ¿Puedo pasar? (Sonrie seductoramente)

- Para nada no quiero que entres vete de aqui, no quiero verte asi que vete de aqui (Dice molesto)

- Milo (Se oye la suave voz de min ji)

- Ya veo si no es relena ahora es min ji ah lo olvidaba que relena se va casar en tres semanas, por eso prefiriste dejarla ir pues ella sera feliz en brazos o eso es ella es lo que cree pero veo que esa coreanita sigue colada por ti (Dice molesta)

- Sera mejor que te vayas, adema no deje ir a relena sino que la dejare empaz para que sea feliz con su prometido, ademas yo siempre estare ahi cuando ella lo necesite pero min ji no la toques ni la insultes me escuchaste ella es mi novia dejame empaz yo no quiero nada contigo en que idioma debo hablarte

- Tu eres la mujer que me amenazo, diciendome que milo no me queria as es increible ¿Como obtuviste su direccion?

- Eso es lo de menos ya veo ya es oficial que dejaste a relena prefiriste estar con ella, vaya ahora min ji es tu novia ¿Eh?

Min ji se asombro por la revelacion milo la consideraba su novia, entonces ella miraba el rostro de paulina se veia que estaba molesta entonces se pregunto ¿Porque molestaba tanto a milo? Entonces min ji vio como paulina le diriguia su mirada le dice seria.

- Disfruta lo que quieras tu jamas podrias competir conmigo tu y relena aunque milo haya decidido dejarla son un estorbo mas tu aunque relena la dejare pues ella ya esta mas preocupada por su prometido (Sonrie)

Pag. 4

- No se que quieras pero te dire una cosa, milo me ama estoy segura de que olvide a relena ademas dejala a ella tambien ella es una persona muy dulce no se merece que una cualquiera como tu la lastime

- Como te atreves (Alza su mano para garnatearle pero milo se lo evita)

- Jamas vuelvas alzar tu mano encima de min ji menos de relena, porque ahi si me vas a conocer puedo ser bueno con las mujeres tolerarlas pero tu ya estas pasandote de la raya me escucaste (Mientras le aprieta la mano)

- Sueltame milo, me estas lastimando (Dice mientras forzejeaba)

- Entonces largate de aqui antes de que te mate, de verdad paulina asi que largate (Le dice milo)

Paulina se solto de milo molesta se fue dejando a milo molesto que le pidio a min ji que entrara ella le ico caso, cuando entraron milo vio el rostro de min ji reflejaba confusion entonces milo le acaricio el rostro para tranquilizarla pero ella habla le pregunta lo siguiente.

- ¿Milo acaso nosotros somos novios? (Pregunto mientras parpadeaba)

- Si min ji cuando casi te obligo a algo que no querias se ico oficial, somos novios min ji hare todo en mis manos para enamorarme de ti te lo juro

- No te preocupes de eso me encargo mañana sigue, en pie ir al monte fuji

- Si claro

Ambos sonrieron de la nada volvio a sonar el timbre milo solto una aire de molestia pensando que paulina pudo a ver regresado, entonces fue abrir para encontrarse con la sorpresa de su vida era nada mas y menos quien estaba afuera de su casa que relena ella lo miro con esos ojos esmeraldas entonces ella dice con voz suave.

- Milo disculpa espero no haber interrumpido pero se te habia quedado tu ipad, en mi casa tenia que devolvertelo (Se enseña el ipad)

- Oh dios lo olvide gracias relena, pero pasa

Relena asiente cuando entro a la casa se encontro a min ji que al verla enseguida se paro, sonrio para recibirla entonces el corazon de relena se destrozo al parecer que milo no perdia su tiempo se fue a buscar a min ji pero ella debia estar feliz por el pues se lo merecia y entonces ella le sonrio a min ji le dice.

- Me alegro mucho que estes aqui min ji le haces muy buen compañia, bueno vengo a dejarte tu ipad yo debo irme ya que ji hoo me esta esperando (Sonrie dulcemente pero por dentro se estaba muriendo de celos y tristeza)

- Buenos dias relena que bueno verte ah si felicidades en tres semanas, te vas a casar

- Si despues de 7 años que ji hoo le tomo enamorarme, por fin nos casaremos bueno yo me retiro (Sonrie)

Milo iba a decir algo pero vio que relena se sentia incomoda, pues necesitaba salir entonces se despidio salio cerro la puerta ya afuera relena se llevo su mano al corazon de la nada lagrimas cayeron de los ojos, as sentia celos de min ji pero de todas formas esa parte que aun odibaba a milo tambien a la vez lo amaba pero ella se casaria en tres semanas entonces siguio caminando sentia las lagrimas caerle pensaba en estos celos que le estaban dando entonces se detuvo se limpio las lagrimas no ella no lloraria no por el no se lo merecia ella estaba enamorada de ji hoo y se casarian en tres semanas entonces siguio su camino... Mientras que en el hospital meath habia llegado a ver a su papa y ji hoo lo recibio con una sonrisa el niño se abrazo de su padre alegre le dice.

- Papa me alegra verte adivina mi mama, tambien vino a visitarte

- ¿Alicia? (Pregunto ji hoo)

- !Si! Le dije que viniera pues ella queria venir pero habia estado ocupada para venir a verte asi que le dije que hoy si podia venir

- Hola ji hoo ¿Como estas? ¿Como te sientes? (Dice alicia llegando)

- Bien alicia me alegra que estes aqui, de verdad cuanto tiempo ha pasado

- No lo se pero meath queria que yo viniera lamento, lo que paso ojala salgas pronto y te cuides no puedes cojer rabia ji hoo y lo sabes muy bien

- As lo se tratare de no cojer rabia pero me es imposible por el estres que cojo todos los dias, de dios con los preparativos de la boda, as la firma de abogados y mi propia abuela aqui en tokio

- Te entiendo relena regresa el lunes al consultorio asi que las cosas son mas faciles asi todo regresara a a la normalidad, para nosotras y para el consultorio

- Alicia dime ¿Que has hecho? ¿Estas saliendo con alguien?

- En realidad trabajar y cuidar de meath, bueno en realidad salia con alguien pero el trabajo me absorbio y bueno no lo he vuelto a ver mas con alguien ¿Porque me preguntas esas cosas ji hoo? (Lo mira a los ojos)

- Solo queria saber nada de otro mundo, asi que no pienses mal eres la madre de mi hijo a pesar de todo te mereces tambien felicidad alicia no mereces estar sola (Dice)

- Gracias pero algun dia me llegare esa persona pero ahora debo dedicarme a meath, aunque admito que eres un padre ji hoo me has sorprendido bastante

Pag.5

- Yo solo quiero lo mejor para mi hijo, nada de otro mundo (La mira a los ojos)

- Ya lo se pero de verdad quizas estuve equivocada sabes, tu y relena seran grandes padres de eso te lo aseguro (Sonrie)

- Gracias alicia (Sonrie ante las palabras de alicia)

- No hay de que

Ambos sonrien pero de la nada entra meath contento detras de el venia relena, que venia con una sonrisa a pesar de lo que vio en el departamento de milo y ji hoo sonrio al verla pues se veia hermosa entonces relena se acerco beso a ji hoo con ternrua y el le dice sonriendo.

- Que bueno que llegas me hacias falta mi mariposa (Sonrie mientras le besa la frente)

- Yo tambien te extrañe de verdad, alicia ¿Como estas?

- Bien relena me alegro que estes bien lista el lunes para volver a ver a tus pacientes

- Claro que si estoy ansiosa de verdad, de seguro fue una carga para ti de ¿Verdad? (Pregunto preocupada por la cantidad de trabajo que le pudo tocar a alicia)

- No niego que fue bastante relena pero aun asi, estoy feliz de ayudarte eres una gran persona sabes que la niña que atiendes ya esta viendo sus virtudes desistio de hacerse la cirugia de menton pero al menos quiere que le apruebes la de parpados

- Oh no es muy joven para hacerse una cirugia plastica, pero de todas formas hablare con ella el lunes y ademas ¿Como puede menospreciarse? Si tiene unos hermosos ojos como son

- As eso es normal en asia relena si bien cierto, nosotros nos queremos parecer en ustedes en muchos aspectos pues queremos lucir occidentales como ustedes

- Sabes ji hoo eso esta mal pero bueno, uno juzga yo por lo menos jamas me he hecho cirugua solo cuando meath nacio que tuvieron que traer a meath a traves de cesaria pero nada mas

- ¿Tuviste a meath por cesaria? (Pregunto ji hoo)

- Si pues a meath se le habia enredado el cordon umbilical y entonces tuvieron que traerlo por cesaria, pues parto natural era muy peligroso pero gracias a dios es un niño normal (Suspira)

- Que alivio de verdad de verdad, no se como sera cuando yo tenga a los mios no quisiera tenerlos por cesaria recuerdo que mi padre me dijo que mi mama paso muchas horas de dolor conmigo y bueno naci a traves de parto natural de lo que recuerdo

- Tranquila relena falta mucho para eso todavia eres demasiado joven para tener hijos, yo pienso que la edad adecuada para ti son entre los 21 y 24 años para tener hijos (Sonrie)

- Si eso es verdad lo que dice alicia (Sonrie ji hoo)

- Relena ya quiero que me den un hermanito para jugar con el, darle todo el cariño del mundo

- Hay meath cariño todavia falta solo tengo 18 años estoy demasiado joven para eso, pero bueno primero debo casarme y luego vendran los bebes (Sonrie relena con ternura)

Meath sonrio imaginandose a relena dandole un hermanito mientras que ji hoo pensaba lo hermosa que se veria relena con una barriga, mientras que en el hotel gundam sebastian y chailing estaban divirtiendose observando los momumentos de los diferentes personajes de la franquicia entonces chailing trae a sebastian y le enseña a una chica parecida a relena solo que rubia y de ojos azules.

- Ella es la que molestamos a relena a cada rato, la famosa relena peacreaft jajajaja estan gracioso ambas se parecen ambas son tan pacificas con ideas hippies y pacificas

- En verdad se parece a tu amiga aunque tu amiga se ve mas bella, pero lo mas curioso que les habra inspirado a copiarse el apellido peacreaft (Miraba el retrato de relena de gundam wing)

- No lo se pero peacreaft viene de alemania es muy famoso, relena tiene muchos primos alla en alemania y grecia

- ¿Tu amiga es griega? (Pestañeo asombrado)

- Si la mama de relena era griega, de la ciudad de atenas era tan hermosa yo no la conoci pero karoline nos contaba historias de ella relena poco habla de eso de verdad la extraña y eso que han pasado 13 años de su muerte

- Pobre de tu amiga no sabia que no tenia mama, debio ser duro para ella crecer sin el amor de tu madre (Dice triste por relena)

- Asi es pero relena tiene otra mama que la quiere mucho es la nana es mas tiene dos mamas la nana, que vive en delfos grecia y mi mama que quiere a relena como a una hija (Sonrie recordando a su mama)

- Enserio ¿Tu madre donde esta?

- En estados unidos en texas, ella vive alla mi padre tambien ellos recien se acabaron de casarse de nuevo imaginate mis padres estuvieron separados por 10 años desde que yo 10 años y pasaron 8 años para que ellos regresaran

- Enserio vaya bueno mis padres murieron cuando yo tenia 16 años (Dice recordando nostalgico a sus padres)

- Enserio yo lo sien...

- No te preocupes yo vivi con mis abuelos hasta que entre a la universidad, ese terrible accidente aerero me los arrebato fue terrible pero eso me ico mas fuerte para enfrentar las grandes abversidades que la vida me daba (Sonrie)

- Eres muy valiente y fuerte (Sonrie con dulzura)

- Gracias chailing de verdad te lo agradezco (Sonrie)

Chailing tambien sonrio ante las palabras de sebastian ambos decidieron seguir caminando por el hotel, pues ambos les encantaba el genero del mecha mientras que en el departamento de milo el estaba con min ji cocinando una lasaña este milo le ofrece a min ji un poco de salsa ella dice sonriendo.

- Esto esta bueno milo eres un gran cocinero, cocinas muy bien (Dice min ji sonriendo)

- Gracias cuando vivia en la finca, las empleadas me enseñaron a cocinar aunque sea extraño como vivi solo tuve que fortalezer mis dotes culinarios

- Bueno yo se cocinar mi mama me enseño si quieres te vengo a cocinar, todos los dias milo (Sonrie con ternura)

- Gracias si es asi vas a ser que pierda el cuerpo atletico que tengo, aunque no vendria mal una mano femenina en mi casa que tal si te quedas conmigo los fines de semanas claro te dare la otra habitacion pues voy a respetar tu privacidad y no te tocare (Sonrie)

- Seria maravilloso pero arriesgando a que mi abuelo le de un paro cardiaco, al entterarse que me vendria a vivir contigo sabes relena se veia triste ¿Le paso algo con su prometido?

- No para nada yo tampoco se que le pasa, pero aun asi se muestra distante como siempre conmigo aunque ya no es de extrañarse que relena no quiera que la ayude seguire siendo su guardian pero quizas las cosas entre nosotros cambien (Recordando la actitud de relena)

Pag.6

- Una pregunta milo se que no debo preguntarte esto y no es por celos, pero ¿Cuanto amas a relena? (Lo mira a los ojos)

Milo se sorprendio por la pregunta de min ji esa pregunta era muy facil de responder el amaba a relena mas que su propia vida, su amor por ella era infinito se fortalecio estos 8 años de estar lejos de ella y ahora mas que nunca que la volvio a ver pero tambien estaba creciendo un sentimiento por min ji un amor que tambien queria competir con el de relena y entonces milo suspiro le dice.

- Mi amor por relena es infinito aunque no lo creas se fortalezio estos años, ahora mas que nunca que la vi de nuevo, aunque min ji te juro que me enamorare de ti te lo prometi yo cumplo siempre mis promesas (Sonrie tratando de tranquilizarla)

- Hay no quiero que recuerdes a relena milo, aunque tampoco puedo obligarte a que olvides tus recuerdos con ella eso no se hace solo te pido que la trates como guardian de lejos eso es todo (Dice min ji media celosa)

Milo solto una sonrisa pues min ji estaba celosa de relena se le veia de cara, pero se preguntaba si lograria olvidar a relena pues ella era una chica inolvidable como olvidar sus primeros años en la universidad cuando el creyo haber visto a relena en harward cuando el tenia 20 años aun recordaba ese dia...

Ese dia milo estaba en la biblioteca con dos de sus compañeros y amigos de la universidad, estaban estudiando para un terrible examen de economia cuando de la nada milo alza su vista ve a una hermosa chica de cabello castaño casi parecido al largo de relena y de ojos verdes cuando la chica volteo milo juro que era ella relena entonces se paro asombrando a sus compañeros pues milo jamas se comportaba de esa manera se dispuso a seguir a la muchacha tenia todo igual a relena la altura, el peso, la silueta era como si estuviera viendo a relena entonces cuando la chica se volteo se dio cuenta que no era relena por la forma de su nariz entonces milo quedo asombrado ya habian pasado 2 años que no veia a relena desde ese entonces...

Simplemente eso le partio el corazon tuvieron que pasar 8 largos años para que el volviera ver a relena enterarse que relena, seria esposa de otro hombre en tres semanas milo no sabia que mas le deprimia o le aflijia el corazon era de que le era dificil llegar a donde estaban los verdaderos sentimientos de relena o que ella se mostrase fria a veces dulce o a veces agresiva con el pero hoy fue lo ultimo relena se mostro confundida como si estuviera dudando de las cosas ¿Como si se preguntara si estaba haciendo lo correcto? Entonces vio a min ji sonrio la abrazo ella le correspondio el abrazo ahora gastaria sus energias en min ji aunque no podia sacarse de la mente la mirada de relena ¿Podria significar algo? Un rayo de esperanza crecio en el corazon de milo con respecto con los sentimientos de relena; Relena estaba observando la lluvia caer ademas de ver a meath con ji hoo jugando la cartas como acostumbraban alicia, tuvo que ir a atender algunos asuntos de la visa entonces ella volvio a enfocar la vista a la lluvia que caia en la ventana se sentia confundida desde ayer que milo la tiro a la tina se comporto de esa manera se sentia confundida ¿Que le pasaba? De la nada comenzo a recordar las palabras de claudia de que si su matrimonio con ji hoo iba a funcionar entonces ella ahora se hacia esa pregunta pero ella en verdad amaba a ji hoo queria estar con el pero a la vez todavia seguia lastimada por culpa de milo entonces sintio que las lagrimas se le caian entonces se las seco ella era una persona fuerte entonces se viro con una sonrisa le dice sonriendo a los dos hombres que estaban jugando.

- Veo que se divierten bastante (Dice relena sonriendo)

- Si relena ven ¿Quieres jugar? (Dice meath sonriendo)

- Oh no meath no cariño voy afuera un momento

- Relena ¿Estas bien? (Pregunta ji hoo al ver los ojos de relena rojos)

- Si estoy bien, bueno nos vemos ahora (Dice sonriendo para tranquilizar a ji hoo)

Ji hoo asintio vio que relena se iba cuando relena salio ella sintio deseos grandes de llorar no sabia que hacer para quitarse esta confusion que la asediaba sintio las lagrimas ya traicionarle pues ya estaban corriendo por su rostro empezo a caminar pensando en esas palabras y en como esos dias atras siendo adolescente lloraba en su habitacion por milo...

Hanchameul meonghani gieok soge gidae/Sin entender nada me apoyo en mis recuerdos por mucho tiempo

Kkumgateun chueogeun hyeonsilboda jinhae/Los recuerdos de ensueño son más densos que la realidad

Maeil ttokgateun siganman gyesokdwae byeonhangeon/La misma cosa repetida todos los días, aunque nada cambie

eomneunde

Geuge da inde wae iri natseolkka/Eso es todo lo que a¿hay pero ¿por qué se siente tan poco familiar?

Ya habia pasado una semana desde que milo le habia dicho esas cosas horribles en la torre de tokio, falta un mes todavia para que terminara las vacaciones ella se queria a nueva orleans pero jamas regresaria a la finca donde pasaba sus veranos a lado de milo pues su corazon estaba hecho pedazos entonces se sento, observo el dia estaba lloviendo esos dias eran sus dias favoritos los de ella y de milo siempre habia soñado que milo le robara su primer beso pero que va ya eso no seria posible se acosto en su cama volvio a llorar de nuevo entonces agarro su laptop la prendio entonces fue a galeria a ver las fotos de milo y entonces la cerro al ver la foto de milo entonces se dijo.

- As ¿Porque milo? ¿Porque me hiciste esto? ¿Que ice para merecer tu odio? As dios ya ha pasado una semana no puedo superar tus palabras yo solo queria me vieras de otra forma no como una hermanita a la que debias cuidar sino como una mujer eso no es justo lo que me has hecho nunca te lo voy a perdonar me escuchaste jamas (Cierra los ojos sigue llorando)...

ije beoseonatdago/Estaba determinada a que me escaparía de ti

tto dajimaenneunde/Pero en realidad deseo que regreses otra vez

kkok dasi dora-ogireul/Todo lo que quiero hacer, lo que quiero hacer

Es borrarte

ganjeori baraneun na/Para no llorar más por tu culpa

Relena siguio caminado hasta el ascensor tenia lagrimas en los ojos las personas que pasaban a su lado, prefirian no preguntar pues veian el rostro de relena decidieron alejarse las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y relena entro entonces las puertas se cerraron ella comenzo a llorar mas fuerte entonces se le vino el recuerdo de ji hoo cuando le confeso que queria entrar a su corazon...

Relena de 16 años y ji hoo de 21 años de edad habia llegado a ver a relena que estaba en su habitacion desde hace dos semanas de que relena, habia pisado suelo japones entonces relena vio que ji hoo entraba cargaba un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas asombrandola.

Pag.7

- Ji hoo ¿Que hermosas rosas rojas? No debiste enserio (Dice parandose)

- Queria traertelas relena, ademas te ves hermosa falta poco para que cumplas la mayoria de edad solo dos años mas

- Si pero ji hoo ¿Porque estas tan obsesionado de que cumpla la mayoria de edad? Digo somos novios te quiero de verdad, pero no entiendo porque cada dia que pasa, mes y años los cuentas como si quisieran que pasen rapido (Dice pestañeando asombrada)

- Relena... As hay algo que debo decirte yo quiero que cumplas la mayoria de edad, para que podamos ser mas que novios relena quiero amarte en alma y cuerpo, quiero que olvides al desgraciado de milo quiero que seas mia por siempre relena

Relena iba a decir algo, pero vio que vio le sacaba algo del bolsillo entonces le enseño un aro matrimonial con una hermosa cinta rosa entonces ella lo miro asombrada y una lagrima solitaria corrio por su mejilla entonces ji hoo le dice.

- Se que es muy temprano pero quisiera que cuando cumplieras los 18 años de edad en tu pais, nos comprometieramos nos casaramos relena yo hare que milo desaparezca de tu corazon y de tu ser no quiero curarte relena

- Ji hoo sabes lo que me estas pidiendo matrimonio, as solo tengo 16 años no lo se, ji hoo se que ha tomado muchos años enamorarme lo estas logrando pero crees con el matrimonio me ayudaras a olvidar a milo (Lo mira a los ojos)

- Se que si al menos dejame intentarlo (Sonrie)

Relena se quedo callada entonces suspiro no sabia que pensar aunque su corazon se lleno de alegria al saber, que ji hoo vendria del todo por el todo para conquistar su corazon completamente milo quedaria borrado de su vida y de su corazon...

Relena se recargo del cristal del elevador como se odiaba por llorar por milo esa herida de la nada se reabrio, pues sintio celos enormes de verlo con min ji no necesitaba pasar mas tiempo con ji hoo.

All I wanna do wanna do/Todo lo que quiero hacer, quiero hacer

neoreul jiwo ganeun geot/Es borrarte

Es no llorar debido a ti más

ijen deo isang neo ttaeme ulji anneun geot/ Es no llorar debido a ti más

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron dejando ver a relena que salio entonces se limpio las lagrimas entonces se sento en la sala principal observo el reloj como pasaba el tiempo entonces ya no pudo mas dio rienda suelta al llanto pues de verdad necesitaba desahogarse y entonces se dice en el pensamiento.

- "No mas milo ya me canse de ti, ahora es tu oportunidad de ser feliz pero min ji se nota que esta muy enamorada de ti y colada pero ella no tiene la culpa, aqui el responsable de todo es milo ya se acabo te voy a olvidar para siempre milo" (Cerro los ojos)

All I wanna do wanna do/Todo lo que quiero hacer, quiero hacer

Es odiarte

neoreul miwo haneun geot/Estoy sola y me esfuerzo

honja namado aesseodo

apahal saram/ Pero la persona que está sufriendo soy yo

Enronces de la nada relena sintio una mano entonces vio alicia, que habia llegado la vio asombrada pues alicia sabia que relena no lloraba por cualquier cosa entonces ella se sento y le pregunta.

- Relena ¿Que te paso? ¿Porque lloras? (Pregunto alicia asombrada)

- As alicia dios mio si estoy bien, no te preocupes por mi solo que necesitaba estar sola, eso es todo nada de que preocuparse (Dice tratando de sonreir)

- De acuerdo aunque no estoy muy convencida relena, pero bueno regresamos

- Si ademas creo que me regresare a mi casa a descansar, mañana quiero ver algunos detalles finales de la boda pues despues el lunes que salgo del trabajo debo ver el salon en donde se efectuara la boda y ademas las posiciones de las dos familias y amigos

- Bueno esta bien relena, pero si necesitas alguna vez conversar algo puedes contar conmigo (Sonrie alicia)

- Gracias alicia de verdad (Sonrie)

- Esta bien

Cuando alicia se paro relena puso su rostro con la mejor sonrisa para tranquilizarla que no supiera, nada que lo que realmente estaba pasando en su interior con sus mitades luchando entonces se paro comenzo a caminar detras de alicia; Mientras que en la habitacion de ji hoo el y meath estaban discutiendo un tema de relacion con el programa favorito de television de meath saint seiya omega (La nueva serie de saint seiya) era mejor que lost canvas (Que trata de la guerra santa anterior a la de la saint seiya original).

- Papa sisifo es mejor que aioros, es mas estuvo mas tiempo vivo que aioros al nunca se le vio pelear (Dice meath emocionado) (Sisifo: Es un personaje de saint seiya de the lost canvas es el caballero de sagitario de la anterior guerra santa)

- No aioros es mejor pues protegio athena, ademas de que no se queria cojer a su diosa teniendo 2 pico de años, aunque yo no hablo estoy aputno de casarme con una chica de 18 años de edad (Dice bromeando) (Aioros: Es un personaje del saint seiya original, es mejor conocido por todos los saint de la serie como el heroe que protegio a athena desde la cuna)

- No papa algunos caballeros de la saga original son debiles para mi, el mas fuerte de esa generacion es shaka de virgo, pero bueno papa cuando salgas del hospital me prometes que me llevaras a comprar las peliculas de saint seiya

- Si hijo esta bien te lo prometo (Sonrie)

- Si estoy emocionado sera un fin de semana de saint seiya (Sonrie felizmente)

- Jajaja esta bien hijo (Le acaricia la cabeza)

- Hay no,no, no claudia ya dije que no es increible que no le dijeras a chailing, que estabamos en el monte fuji es mas llama a relena estoy segura que ella seria otra feliz de venir de vacaciones aca

- Si pero esta lloviendo karoline (Dice mientras sacaba su iphone)

- Ahhh pero al menos estamos en la cabaña (Dice sonriendo karoline)

Claudia parpadeo a veces no entendia el estilo aventurero de karoline, entonces llamo a chailing diciendole que ya iba saliendo para alla entonces aprovecho para llamar a relena que le respondio diciendo que tambien iria pues necesitaba ese tiempo en el monte fuji para pensar y reflecxionar cosa que llamo la atencion de claudia entonces en esa sale coralina con un imperniable sonrie.

- Que bello panorama se podria hacer una pelicula aqui ¿No lo creen?

- Asi es, pero a cierta persona prefiere la ciudad antes que el hermoso calor de la naturaleza

- Ah como no hay mosquitos yo no tolero los mosquitos lo sabes, espero que chailing y relena lleguen pronto pues no quiero estar afuera con esta lluvia ahhh (Al ver una polilla cerca de su camisa)

- Hay dios (Dice coralina)

Las dos chicas se negaron ante la actitud de claudia, entonces en el departamento milo y min ji estaban comiendo juntos entonces de la nada el telefono de min ji suena entonces ella contesta era su abuelo ella le dice.

- Si abuelo (Dice ella)

- Min ji ¿Como esta? ¿Como va todo?

- Bien abuelo estoy con mi novio (Sonrie)

- !¿Novio?! !Que! No me digas que ese depravado ya te pido para andar, dios mio me da un paro cardiaco no, no regresate inmediatamente (Dice esterico)

- Abuelo calmate no te pongas asi claro que milo, ira para alla para que sea oficila

- Mas te vale jovencita como asi que usted tiene novio no le dice, a su abuelo (Dice molesto)

- Ya abuelo vamos para alla (Cierra)

- ¿Que sucede bombon? (Pregunta milo al ver su expresion)

- Sucede que a mi abuelo le cayo como trago amargo enterarse que tu y yo nos convertimos en novios, pues no le gusto quieres que vayas alla sera mejor que nos vayamos para la floristeria

- Si es verdad es mi culpa sera mejor que vaya me presente oficialmente (Dice milo parandose)

- Esta bien (Sonrie con dulzura)

Entonces milo ayuda a min ji a ponerse de pie prepararse para irse a la floristeria para pedir su mano como novia, oficialmente mientras que en los estacionamientos de las cabañas del monte fuji chailing abre un paragua sale ya afuera la esperaban coralina y una molesta claudia que se estaba mojando el cabello entonce ella sonrie con ternura.

- Hola chicas lamento la tardanza es que sebastian queria que me quedara mas tiempo (Sonriendo con ternura)

- Aja acchh mi cabello, chailing (Dice molesta)

- ¿Que? No comienzes claudia pareces niña chiquita quejandote amiga (Dice chailing con los ojos entrecerrados)

- Olvidenlo mire a viene relena

Las demas chicas se voltearon a ver efectivamente era relena pero se le veia una silueta de tristeza en su rostro, entonces las chicas se miraron ¿Que le pasaba a relena? Si esta mañana estaba feliz entonces relena al ver a sus amigas sonrio con dulzura les dice a todos.

- Ya estoy aqui (Sonrie)

- Que bien relena pero ¿Porque esa cara de tristeza? (Pregunto parpadeando claudia)

- No es nada chicas estoy bien nos vamos a la cabaña

Las demas asintieron chailing sabia que algo le pasaba a relena, entonces ya dentro de la cabaña todas se ajustaron en sus habitaciones entonces chailing entra ve a relena sentada observando la lluvia entonces ella le dice.

- Relena puedes engañar a todo el mundo, pero a mi no ¿Que te pasa relena? ¿Tuviste problemas con milo?

- No pero al parecer ya encontro alguien es min ji la que les hable al fin es oficial, milo tiene su novia al fin me dejara empaz pero no se desde ayer que estaba medio afiebrado por ese ataque de hormonas me miro de esa manera no lo se a veces me pregunto si amo tanto a milo que siento celos pero eso le hace daño a ji hoo yo tambien lo amo (Baja la mirada)

Pag.8

- Sabes relena lo que creo yo que tu nunca vas a olvidar a milo, que el jamas te olvidara ustedes nacieron para estar juntos pero es verdad tu tambien amas a ji hoo y mucho pues se ve quizas relena debes pasar mas tiempo con ji hoo pero si tu corazon esta en una balanza entonces a veces por ser una persona gentil dañamos a otras (Dice chailing al ver a relena)

- Pero entonces si una persona que me ama y quiere que pase el resto de mi vida con el, yo tambien lo quiero pero a la vez quiero que el que me dejo hace 8 años me diga que me ama me estreche en sus brazos y que lo que pasamos era una mentira (La mira los ojos)

- No lo se relena de verdad no se la respuesta pero lo unico que te puedo decir es que luches, has lo correcto lo que te dicta tu corazon escuchalo (Sonrie)

Relena tambien sonrio al escuchar las palabras de su amiga entonces chailing se paro, se fue dejando a relena pues necesitaba tiempo para pensar; En la floristeria min hoo estaba esperando que milo llegara efectivamente alli estaba con min ji agarrados de la mano el saco su espada de bambu y le pego a milo en el brazo forzando a que soltara la mano de min ji entonces milo se agarro la mano de dolor y min ji le dice molesta a su abuelo.

- Pero ¿Porque hiciste eso abuelo? (Dice min ji molesta)

- Ese desgraciado sabia que no podia confiar en ti eres, un pervertido de primera clase te aprovechas de una jovencita de 18 años no me quiero imaginar la otra pero gracias a dios tiene un novio decente

- Señor min hoo calmese entiendo su sentimientos con respecto a que este cortejando a su nieta, pero le juro que vengo en son de paz en verdad quiero a min ji por favor le juro que la cuidare con mi alma cuando salga conmigo y la amare se lo juro (Dice milo con sinceridad)

Min hoo iba a protestar de nuevo pero al ver el sinceridad de milo termino por convenserse simplemente se cruzo de brazos molesto y dijo con molestia evidente en su voz.

- Esta bien pero con una condicion que quiero que conozcas a los padres de min ji es a ellos quien debes pedirle el permiso, quieren saber mas de ti vienen de corea mañana por la noche el lunes por la mañana esperan conocerte

- Mis padres vienen a japon as que bien, milo si conoceras a mis padres es mas mi mama quiere conocerte (Dice sonriendo con ternura)

- Esta bien estare ahi ademas estoy ansioso de conocer a tus padres (Sonrie)

-¿Enserio? (Pregunto sonrojada)

- Si quiero pedirles tu mano oficialmente, espero que a usted no le de molestias que salga con min ji

Min hoo simplemente ignoro a milo se fue dejandolo con min ji que estaba sonrojada por las palabras de milo, entonces min ji le dice que tiene que quedarse y milo la besa en los labios le promete estar temprano para asi poder ir al monte fuji; En las cabañas del monte fuji relena aun observaba la lluvia caer mientras que pink-chan saltaba para ver mejor la lluvia en esas entra chailing de nuevo con una sopa de fideos para relena le dice.

- Relena ten traje esto (Le enseña la sopa de fideos)

- Gracias he estado pensando en lo que me dijiste, no quiero lastimar a nadie ni yo salir lastimada (Coje la sopa)

- Nūdorusūpu (Dice haro saltando) (Traduccion: Sopa de fideos)

- No relena no lo haras pero por ahora no pienses eso, la naturaleza ¿Si?

- Esta bien (Sonrie)

Relena empieza a comer la sopa de fideos pero de la nada se le ocurre molestar a chailing con sebastian en coreano entonces, sonriente le pregunta a chailing.

- hailing eotteohge sebaseuchyangwa hamkke mwohaneungeoya? ulineun munjegaissneun geos-ida geulaeya sasil-ilamyeon geum-yoil-e dangsin il-i na ege malhaessda (Sonrie picaramente) (Traduccion: Chailing Como te va con sebastian? me contaron que se paso contigo el viernes eso es cierto si asi tendra problemas con nosotras.)

Chailing al escuchar eso se sonrojo terriblemente recordando el como sebastian puso su aliento encima de su cuello pero, dispuesta a responderle a relena le dice de manera seria pero sin disimular lo sonrojada.

- gwihaui jeongbo relena wihae naneun i il-i geuleohge cheosnal eul chwiso haja , Jum-eseo gwichanhge sijaghaji malla. (Traduccion: Para tu información relena yo le deje las cosas en claro el primer día así, que por favor no empieces a molestar jum.)

Relena se empezo a reir a carcajadas entonces le responde.

- modu , naega teullyeossda eojjeomyeon choeag-ui sanghwang-eul dangsin i gyeolhon-eul mudneun da-eum dal chailing eojjeomyeon sebaseutian algeona jajajajajajajajaja gwaenchanh geuleona eoi dangsin-i ppalgan tomato ui su issseubnida geugeos-eun i eotteohge kkeutnaneun ji hwag-in haneun bangbeob i ppalgae chailing mid-eul geos-ibnida. (Se rie) (Traduccion: jajajajajajajajaja esta bien pero bueno quien sabe chailing quizas sebastian el proximo mes te este pidiendo matrimonio o quizas me equivoco lo peor de todo es que estas sonrojada chailing es increible como estas de roja tomate quiero ver como termina todo esto.)

- Relena geulaeseo da-eum nal dangsin-eun mueos eulhaeya haneunga leul mudneun i myeoch bun jeon-e jeoleul goelob higo iss-eossgi ttaemun-e ? geugeos-eun dangsin-ui gamjeong eulo salam-eul dachigehaji joh-eun iss-eossdamyeon jigeum-eun amugeosdo-eseo naneun-i hamkke waseo jeongmal yecheughal su (Traduccion: Asi relena entonces porque me estas molestando no era que hace unos minutos me preguntabas ¿Que debias hacer? Si estaba bien no lastimar a nadie por tus sentimientos ahora de la nada me sales con esto eres impredecible de verdad.)

Relena siguio riendo pues le gustaba molestar a su amiga entonces ella sonrie con ternura a chailing le dice en coreano.

- naneun dangsin-eul salanghabnida naneun danji chingu leul goelob higo iss-eoyo (te quiero amiga solo te estoy molestando)

Pag.9

Chailing entonces sonrie antes las palabras de relena, se sienta con ella a comer de la sopa en el departamento de los peacreaft miliardo el padre de relena recien acaba de llegar una reunion estaba agotado pues la semana que seguia estaba lleno de reuniones por lo menos tenia el domingo para descansar cuando llego una de las empleadas le dijo que su hija se habia ido al monte fuji y el habia asentido ya sabiendo con anterioridad que relena habia cambiado sus planes de fin de semana subio a su habitacion pues queria descansar; Milo estaba en su departamento fregando los ultimos platos que el min ji habian ensusiado entonces se puso a pensar en la mirada de relena estaba confundida y vio que en su mirada detonaba algo como ¿Celos? Entonces milo se sobresalto al sentir que relena estaba celosa de min ji eso significaria que al menos ella estaba ablandose podria ir en estos momentos a buscarla para aclarar sus dudas pero ji hoo siempre estaba alli presente entre ellos dos como un obstaculo pero ahora tenia a min ji y iba a corresponderle costara lo que costara entonces reviso la hora en el reloj era temprano al menos podria llamar a su padre para hablar con el pues queria saber como estaban las cosas en la finca y entonces el timbre sono milo dejo de hacer lo que hacia entonces fue abrir la puerta para encontrarse con mika sonriendo y el le dice sonriendo igual.

- Hola mika pasa ¿Como estas? (Hace un lado)

- Bien estoy bien que departamento mas bello, milo amigo vine pues necesitaba hablar contigo hay mucho de lo que debemos ponernos al dia

- Oh bueno pasa sientate experate traere sake

- Esta bien milo la otra vez que hable con mi hermano, cuando estaba en el hospital me dejo algo que me intriga y mas que al parecer tu y el conocen a relena milo amigo me gustaria saber ¿De donde se conocen tu y relena?

Milo paro en seco al escuchar las palabras de mika, pues jamas se imagino que ella preguntaria directamente entonces suspiro el consideraba a mika su amiga entonces saco el sakes y dos copas entonces milo le dice con voz neutra.

- As como eres una amiga querida para mi mika, a ti si puedo contarte bueno yo conozco a relena desde hace 15 años cuando ella tenia 7 años de edad y yo 13 años mika nos conocimos en la finca de los peacreaft en nueva orleans (Dice milo)

- Ya veo eso explica las cosas las piezas ya van encagando milo, creo que tu visita a japon no se debe a trabajo solamente o si (Lo mira a los ojos)

- No solamente eso as hace un buen tiempo estuve trabajando en new york cuando lei el periodico japones, cosa que tu tienes la culpa

Mika sonrie al saber que ella le habia inculcado leer el periodico japones a milo.

- Vi a relena tenia tiempo que no sabia de ella solo sabia a traves de una amiga que ella se habia comprometido, cuando vi la foto de tu hermano y de ella en el periodico no pude evitarlo yo aun a pesar de los años sigo amando a relena pero ahora tengo una novia

- La tal min ji que me constaste (Pregunto mika)

- Asi es la quiero pero relena como olvidarla pero ella se que esta comprometida con tu hermano, no debo meterte pero como puedo olvidarla

- La verdad en eso te apoyo relena es una excelente persona es muy dulce y ademas una chica dificil, de olvidar una joya frente una multitud te entiendo en eso se que para ti es dificil pues conoces a relena de toda la vida (Lo mira a los ojos)

- Asi es ella, es todo en mi vida ella era mi hermanita pero cuando ella entro en la adolescencia, las cosas la comenze a ver de otra forma me comenze a enamorar de ella ahora sufro porque ella no quiere saber de mi

- Pero aqui hay algo que no encaja segun recuerdo mi hermano me conto que el conocio a relena, un dia lluvioso cuando la encontro llorando en un parque dice que la siguio pues dice que tu le hiciste algo eso es ¿Cierto milo?

Milo se cayo recordando ese dia aun lo tenia en la cabeza, entonces se le vino ese recuerdo cuando relena llego ella venia con una sonrisa y el entonces se volteo a verla y ella le dice feliz.

- Milo aqui estoy dime, que era eso tan importante que me ibas a decir (Dice con una dulce sonrisa)

- As que ya no quiero ser tu guardian (Dice friamente)

Relena quedo asombrada por las palabras de milo, entonces ella camino hacia el le agarro la mano pero milo se la quito, con violencia asombrando a relena entonces al fin la encaro entonces cogio valor y le dice.

- Ya me canse de ser tu niñero, relena es increible que un joven de 18 años deba cuidar a una chiquilla mimada de 13 años que si bien puede cuidarse sola ademas relena escuche por ahi que estas enamorada de mi, para que sepas jamas me fijaria en una chiquilla tan tonta como tu no lo entiendes ya es hora que madures ademas no quiero volver a saber de ti nunca mas me escuchaste largate de mi vista te odio relena peacreaft lamento el dia que te conoci

Al terminar de decir eso vio que los ojos relena ya estaba llenos de lagrimas, del asombro y dolor que el le habia causado eso le partio el alma y el corazon pues estaba muy dolido por lo que acaba de hacer...

Milo entonces termino de relatarle a mika lo ocurrido ella tenia los ojos bien abiertos pues estaba asombrada, entonces ella le pregunta estupefacta a milo.

- ¿Porque hiciste eso milo? Era una niña de 13 años para esos momentos sabes la magnitud de lo que hiciste, milo ahora entiendo porque los ojos de relena no detonaban vida como se veian en la fotos sino un profundo dolor sabes que mi hermano te cojio rabia por años sabes lo que has hecho milo (Dice ella alterada)

- Yo lo ice pues as ya para que hablar... pase muchos años con ese revolvimiento me jure a mi mismo cuando fuera un gran profesional recuperaria a relena no lo entendirias mika es enserio yo amo a relena pero quiero a min ji pero relena fue mi inspiraccion de vida (Baja la mirada)

- Milo yo la verdad no te puedo juzgar pero si te digo algo es muy tarde para, que repares tu error pues en tres semanas relena sera la esposa de mi hermano ella se ve mas que feliz no intentes mas nada ¿Por favor? Ademas se que sera dificil pero trata de olvidarla

Milo asiente ante las palabras de mika aunque eso no sera facil...

Pag.10

**Capitulo N21 **

En la floristeria en la habitacion de min ji ella estaba escogiendo la ropa que usaria mañana para el monte fuji queria verse bonita para milo, queria que el viera lo hermosa que era entonces se probo una camisa sonrio combinada bien y de la nada la puerta se abrio dejando ver a su abuelo que tenia el telefono le dijo que era su padre ella sonrie lo coje le dice.

- annyeonghaseyo appa (Traduccion: Hola papa)

- Min ji hola hija ¿Como has estado?

- Bien papa estoy feliz milo es mi novio ya es oficial, es mi primer novio (Se sonroja al decir eso)

- Jum ya veo me gustaria el lunes hablar muy seriamente con el, no quiero que mi bibi salga lastimada

- Papa ya tengo 18 años se cuidarme, pero te agradara milo es muy buen hombre ademas de que es muy lindo, conmigo espero que se puedan llevar bien papa

- Eso espero tambien hija tu madre y yo estamos ansiosos de verte pues tenemos una temporada entera, que no sabemos de ti ojala que te hubieras venido a corea

- Lo se era japon o ir con los abuelos en holanda sabes que no se hablar holandes, pero pronto aprendere para poder comunicarme con ellos

- Lo se hija y ademas buena suerte en el examen del lunes (Sonrie su padre)

- Esta bien aqui estamos extrañandote te amamos

- Yo a ustedes adios (Cierra el telefono)

- As bueno mi hijo esta convencido de hacerle preguntas a milo, pues se lo merece quiero saber mas de ese muchacho

- Hay abuelo no digas esas cosas

Min hoo arquea una ceja ante las palabras de min ji, mientras que en la cabaña relena se estaba peinando el cabello y pink-chan salto a lado de ella entonces ella sonrio con ternura abraza a su mascota pues lo necesitaba queria un abrazo de ji hoo que la consolara para asi olvidarse de milo, mientras que en el hospital ji hoo estaba acostado estaba esperando que le dieran su medicacion pues lo necesitaba se sentia debil entonces recordo que cuando saliera del hospital debia terminar unos detalles finales para la boda que seria en tres semanas en tres semanas seria su esposa esa palabra significaba mucho para el pues relena seria suya eternamente como ansiaba que estas 3 semanas pasaran rapido asi llegiue el tan esperado por los dos aun podia recordar el dia que le pidio matrimonio a relena...

Ji hoo y relena estaban juntos en un templo en una ceremonia de te organizada por la mama de ji hoo pero lo que no sabia relena, era que realmente esto no solo era una fiesta de te sino que seria la sorpresa de ji hoo de cumpleaños para relena entonces relena estaba sentada tomando el te de la nada comenzaron a repartir el postre el que le dieron a relena era diferente pues traia un obsequio que la sorprendio bastante y entonces ella lo abrio con delicadeza para encontrarse lo que ella menos se imagino una cajita de terciopelo azul muy hermosas todos comenzaron aplaudir entonces de la nada relena se para en esas llega ji hoo con una sonrisa.

- Ji hoo ¿Esto es...? (Pregunto ella asombrada)

- Asi es relena ya cumpliste la mayoria de edad, relena en estos 8 años que te conoci me brindaste momentos felices por eso ¿Te gustaria pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo? (Sonrio)

- As ji hoo yo no me esperaba esto

Entonces ji hoo se agacho entonces agarro la cajita la abrio le enseño un hermoso anillo de bodas con un diamente de rubi grande, relena se le comenzaron a salir las lagrimas de los ojos sin poder creer y ella dice feliz.

- Claro que acepto ji hoo

Todos aplaudieron y ji hoo le coloco el anillo en el dedo anular de relena quien enseguida le dio un beso, ambos se abrazaron.

Ji hoo sonrio recordando ese dia jamas lo olvidaria jamas como ver por primera vez luz en los ojos de relena, tan feliz eso lo alegro bastante pues relena se veia feliz ese dia lo guardaba en su corazon; Mika no podia creer todo lo que milo le decia con respecto a su relacion con relena eso la dejo asombrada no solo por el hecho que su relacion terminara mal y entonces milo vio el rostro de mika no salia de su sorpesa eso lo preocupo bastante y entonces mika le dice.

- Tenias una buena relacion con relena, as pero por lo que me contaste eso le pasa muchas personas mas hombres cuando cuidan a una niña esa comienza a crecer convertirse en mujer eso sucede milo lo que paso entre ustedes no es malo pero tampoco debiste hacer eso ella estaba ilusionada contigo (Parpadeaba)

- Lo se pero como te dije en esos momentos yo me iba a la universidad, no podia tener una relacion de larga distancia con ella eso seria horrible tendriamos demasiadas peleas lo mejor era que nos separarmos ademas relena era una niña para en ese entonces

Pag.1

- Pero sabes que creo yo que el amor puede con todo milo, ustedes estaban para estar juntos milo solo basta con mirarte para yo saber lo mucho que amas a relena pero tambien me pondre en parte como hermana del novio y tu comportamiento milo no es el adecuado y se que relena tambien estuvo de acuerdo estas haciendo que relena dude en casarse con mi hermano eso no esta bien milo

- Ya lo se si te contara las multiples veces que me comporte con ella para ganarme de nuevo su atencion, pero bueno no necesitas saberlo mika pero entiendeme en el corazon no se manda

- Lo se en eso estoy de acuerdo pero escucha un consejo de una amiga milo, si ocurriera algo si dios no lo quiere, ellos se separan quizas es que a lo mejor ellos no nacieron para estar juntos me duele decir esto eso que es mi hermano el de que estamos hablando sabes desde que ellos se comprometieron no se siento que hay una sombra de duda por parte de no se de verdad no me hagas caso (Dice recordando sus pensamientos en dia que se comprometieron)

- ¿Que sombra de duda estas hablando mika? ¿Dime?

- Bueno desde que ellos se comprometieron no se vi a relena extraña no se como si dudara de sus sentimientos este mes para aca pues ella no estaba asi, sabes que creo milo que aun relena espera que tu seas quien le proponga matrimonio aunque ella lo niegue (Sabiendo la realidad de su relacion)

- Eso quiere decir...

- Eso pienso yo milo pero ahora preocupate mas por min ji pues se ve que tambien que la amas a ella tambien

Milo asintio ante las palabras de su amiga mika pues ella tenia razon con respecto lo que le dejo esperanzado con respecto a relena pero ahora enfocaria sus energias con min ji; En las cabañas relena y las chicas estaban preparando su expedicion de mañana pero claudia estaba diciendo que no iria.

- No ire ni sueñen que me metere al monte y ademas le temo a las alturas para el alpinismo me quedare con pink-chan (Enseñando el haro robotico)

- Pink-chan ira conmigo tiene su bolsa lista (Enseña la bolsa que usaria pink-chan)

- Esto es el colmo relena tu mascota tiene una bolsa para dormir, que mas inclusive ahora tiene su bolsa donde metera sus cosas nombe tratas a ese haro como a un bebe que necesita cariño (Dice claudia molesta)

- Hay que linda bolsa vaya que bien y yo le traje esto (Enseñando su propio casco)

- Karoline tu tambien (Se para molesta)

- No lo pude evitar haro gundam es una mascota adorable cierto, pink-chan

- No convencire (Moviendo las alitas)

- As dios mio, no quiero imaginarme esto

- Bueno clauida calmate no es para tanto bueno chica mañana sera un dia especial, ah nada como observar la naturaleza no lo creen (Sonrie coralina)

Claudia la miro con los ojos entrecerrados mientras que las demas sonreian emocionadas, en el departamento de milo el estaba en su laptop pasando unas fotos que se tomo con min ji las pondria en la oficina el lunes entonces mientras terminaba de pasarlas milo se topo con una foto que jamas creyo que veria de nuevo era relena a sus 15 años se veia hermosa esa foto era cuando ella ico su confirmacion se veia hermosisima y ademas sus hermosos ojos a pesar de que reflejaba tristeza tambien relflejaban un brillo de pureza y dulzura caracteristico de ella milo se quedo admirando la foto por buen rato se veia tan hermosa y el sonrio ese brillo tan bello que lo cautivo la primera vez que la vio en ese barranco tirada llorando por la herida que tenia en su rodilla entonces dejo la laptop a un lado pues queria acostarse pensar en las palabras de mika relena a pesar todo lo seguia amando eso era una señal pero ahora debia enfocarse en min ji dejar de pensar en relena para siempre... A la mañana siguiente en el monte fuji las chicas se habian levantado desde muy temprano para caminar las montañas del monte fui claudia se quejo todo el camino de no ser por chailing que la mando a callar pues estaba aburrida de sus quejos y queria seguir caminado mientras que relena estaba con pink-chan tomando fotos tranquila karoline estudiaba las plantas pues cuando ella regresara a estados unidos queria llevar unas y coralina simplemente era la guia no muy lejos de ahi milo y min ji habian llegado desde muy temprano ambos entonces sin darse cuenta se toparon con el grupo de amigas de relena y milo al verlas les dijo.

- Chailing y chicas ¿Ustedes aqui?

- Oh hola milo ¿Como estas? (Saluda chailing alegremente)

- Ehhh mira lo que trajo la marea claudia deja de quejarte, pareces una chiquilla de 6 años (Dice karoline)

- Es que odio la naturaleza achhh (Dice acercandose)

Pag. 2

Entonces relena se volteo se encontro con milo ella se quedo asombrada y tambien estaba min ji entonces, vio que milo y el resto estaba conversando el les estaba presentando a min ji entonces relena decide irse sin darse cuenta que una lagrima solitaria corrio por su rostro limpio se fue y dejo al grupo; Cuando terminaron las presentaciones todos se voltearon a ver y vieron que relena no estaba entonces karoline preocupada dice.

- ¿Relena? ¿Relena donde estas? Dios mio pero si estaba aqui unos minutos aqui (Pregunto preocupada)

- Eso es verdad, relena hay no milo y min ji experense relena se nos perdio ella aun esta media emotiva

- ¿Media emotiva? (Pegunto min ji)

- Si ji hoo le diagnosticaron problemas en el corazon bueno relena lo anda cuidando mucho, bueno ademas no se que le pasa anda triste de verdad (Dice claudia)

- Ire a buscarla (Dice chailing)

- Te acompaño (Dice milo)

- Esta bien (Dice chailing)

- Min ji quedate aqui ¿Por favor? Vaya despues de tantos años sigue siendo tan mocosa y traviesa quien lo diria (Dice milo medio molesto)

Min ji se echo a reir al ver a su novio molesto entonces el resto se quedo y milo e chailing fueron a buscar a relena, pues necesitaban asegurarse que ella estaba bien pues a veces relena solia perderse cuando queria estar sola entonces mientras tanto relena se coloco frente a un arbol y empezo a llorar ya no lo soportaba mas estaba celosa pero a la vez queria que ji hoo saliera de ese hospital odiaba que sus sentimientos por milo interfirieran en su relacion con ji hoo que le estaba afectando en gran medida entonces se sento y pink-chan se puso a lado suyo entonces relena vio el anillo de compromiso se lo quito lo abrazo comenzo a llorar mas fuerte.

- Señor ¿Que me pasa? ¿Porque dudo de mis sentimientos por ji hoo? Sera que no te amo lo suficiente as no esto no puede estar pasando (Le seguian cayendo las lagrimas)

- !Relena! !¿Donde estas?! (Grita chailing)

- !Mocosa insolente! ¿Donde estas? (Grita milo)

Relena se sobresalto a escuchar a milo y se enojo se para se seca las lagrimas le grita un insulto que milo odiaba bastante.

- !Aqui estoy pinche alacran decerebrado! (Grita molesta relena)

Entonces llegan chailing y milo el estaba molesto por el insulto entonces relena tambien estaba molesta pero su expresion se suavizo y les dice.

- No era necesario que me fueran a buscar yo queria buscar una planta, para tomarle fotos pink-chan estaba conmigo asi que no preocupen

- Pero aun asi no hagas eso que asusta relena (dice ella preocupada)

- Deja de llamarme de esa manera relena sabes que lo odio

- Ja si me dijiste mocosa insolente te encanta fastidiarme, sabes as ya no se preocupen me voy para que conozcan a min ji es una dulce chica vamos señor rosado (El haro salto con su mochilita)

- Chailing ve con las demas me encargare de hablar con relena

- ¿Esta bien? (Arquea una ceja decide irse)

- No te preocpues estoy bien

- Se porque te fuiste no pudiste evitar verme con min ji cierto relena, pero tu misma me dijiste que yo tengo derecho a estar con otra persona eso hago ademas de disfruto de su compañia y me enamorare de ella para olvidarte relena estoy decidio

- Que bien pues me alegra por ti pues tu estas causando problemas en mi compromiso, as ya no aguanto mas (Comienza a llorar)

Milo se sobresalto a ver que relena estaba llorando se volvia a poner el anillo de compromiso, entonces ella comienza hablar.

- Ums desde que llegaste a japon milo no has hecho mas que poner mi vida de cabeza, mas soñaba contigo pensaba que era contigo con quien era el que me casaba no mas milo, que haces para que yo no te olvide es increible despues de 8 años de no vernos amo a ji hoo pero tambien te amo a ti, ¿Porque viniste a japon? Nunca me lo dijiste no creo que sea por trabajo oh si (Lo mira a los ojos)

Milo se quedo callado pues relena le ico la misma pregunta que mika pero a diferencia, relena se veia deprimida y molesta entonces milo suspira le dice.

- No solo por trabajo vine a japon con una mision ademas de trabajar en las coorporaciones yojoshima sino que, exclusivamente vine a recuperate te vi en los periodicos japoneses en internet que estabas comprometida con ji hoo pero recorde todo lo que vivimos no queria dejarte ir relena queria recuperarte pero en verdad me las has puesto dificles que decidi dejarte seguir sola tu camino no entrometerme mas a menos que sea urgente relena ya no hay nada que nos ate (Dice milo con arrogancia y frialdad)

Relena se sintio dolida antes las palabras, de milo entonces ella le dice.

- Entonces sabes que lamento mas cada dia, mas en mi vida haberte conocido eres lo peor pero a la vez lo mejor que me pudo pasar en la vida milo, pero veo que vuelves hacer el mismo de la torre de tokio hace 8 años atras sabes que haz lo que quieras no me importa

- Tu tambien haz lo que quieras relena, me canse de tratar de reconquistarte quiero darle la oportunidad a min ji

- Ums esta bien as pero ten en cuenta esto jamas olvidare lo que vivimos milo, lo que pasamos juntos eso no se olvida pero ya me di cuenta que no puedo lastimarme mas y menos a ji hoo que me ama de verdad tu arrogancia y orgullo es lo que te hace daño que no te das cuenta que lastimas a las personas mas a mi (Cierra los ojos)

Pag. 3

- Ahora resulta que soy el culpable de todo (Dice milo molesto)

- Si lo eres, no solo eso milo mataste a relena que te amaba y que te queria a su lado, siempre esa relena llena de vitalidad y dulzura aqui lo que ves es resultado de lo que me has hecho y ji hoo me rescato aunque tardo años (Le dice)

- Yo en eso... As siempre resulta que salgo yo aqui culpable en todo relena

- No lo se dime tu, as ya mejor vamonos min ji debe estar esperandote yo me voy a rio abajo necesito encontrar una flor que quiero poner para el ramo de rosas para el dia de la boda (Se va con pink-chan)

AL terminar de decir eso relena se va dejando a milo pensativo, por las palabras de ella tambien decide irse a buscar a su novia y a las amigas de relena cuando llego vio a chailing hablando con min ji la estaba haciendo reir pues karoline y coralina se dedicaban a molestarla con respecto a sebastian entonces claudia ve a milo le pregunta.

- Relena ¿Donde esta? (Pregunto al ver a milo)

- Se fue abajo dijo que buscarias unas flores para su ramo para la boda (Dice con frialdad asombrando a claudia)

- ¿Ok? (Dice ella arqueando una ceja ante la fria actitud de milo)

- Cariño regresaste pero ¿Relena? (Pregunto ella preocupada por relena)

- Lo que oiste bueno min ji nosotros nos vamos, chicas las veo en la semana ¿Entonces?

- Si pues empiezan los ensayos de la boda ah si milo (De la nada karoline saca un tarjeta blanca)

- ¿Que es eso? (Pregunto min ji)

- Es una invitacion para la boda milo a pesar de todo relena quiere que estes, ahi bueno como su hermano mayor y guardian ¿Vendras?

Milo dudo cojer la invitacion aunque tenia el impulso de aceptarle rompersela, pero en el fondo queria ir entonces acepto entonces coralina dice sonriendo.

- Tu tambien estas invitada min ji espero que te pongas bonita como esta, enamoradiza que ahi que el rumano le hace vibrar (Le guiña el ojo a chailing)

- Hay no ya empezaron ustedes (Dice ella sonrojada)

- Claro es un gusto conocerlas especialmente a ti chailing, que bueno ver patriotas coreanas

- Igual yo bueno adios milo y milo mañana en la tarde podemos hablar

- Esta bien

Entonces milo y min ji se fueron entonces karoline se acerco le dijo por lo bajito a chailing.

- Algo paso entre los dos, pero prefiero no preguntar (Dice karoline a chailing)

- Ni yo, pero vamos es mejor buscar a relena

Entonces las chicas se fueron a buscar a relena en el hospital ji hoo estaba recibiendo su medicacion cuando el doctor entra le dice.

- Ji hoo yuy ¿Como estamos? (Pregunta ji hoo)

- Estoy aqui doctor salas me siento mejor que ayer, aunque aun me sigue doliendo el pecho

- Bueno te tengo dos noticias la primera es que mañana te damos de alta y la segunda que despues de esto, tendre que seguir viendote pues tu corazon esta debil debes tomar reposo esta semana y las preaucaciones

- Asi sera pero aun asi tengo ensayo de boda esta semana (Dice ji hoo)

- Puedes realizar tus actividades normales siempre cuando no te enojes, pues eso te hace daño ji hoo no puedes coger rabia y estres me escuchaste toma las pastilla al pie de la letra sera mejor que guardes las preucaciones necesarias ¿Entendido?

Ji hoo asintio emocionado pues por fin saldria del hospital podria estar con meath y relena planeaba una buena semana con ellos y estar juntos en familia tampoco sacaria alicia queria que ella fuera feliz que se consiguiera alguien que la valorara y la quisiera pues ella era una gran mujer merecia ser feliz despues de lo que le paso ambos hace años y entonces se sento hacia un lindo dia meath le dijo que iria a visitarlo y le traeria un regalo entonces las puertas de su habitacion se abrieron dejando ver a mika que venia sonreida acompañada de sus padres le dice sonriente.

- Hermano saldras estoy tan feliz (Lo abraza)

- Yo tambien estoy feliz mika, pues no me gustan kos hospitales (Dice ji hoo sentandose)

- Hijo nos diste un susto de muerte, pero ya e medico nos dijo que si te cuidas puedes alargar tu vida (Le dice su padre)

- Asi es, por eso hijo cuidate mucho y toma las medicinas, pues aqui hay muchas personas que queremos verte bien (Sonrie su madre)

- Lo se meath y relena me necesitan, quiero estar bien para la boda para el resto de mi vida a lado de relena (Sonrie)

Pag.4

Al decir eso mika se quedo pensativa pues la convesacion que tuvo con milo la dejo pensando bastante en el futuro de esta boda, sabia que esto terminaria bien para nada entonces solo se limito a sonreir a menos que relena pusiera de su parte aunque sabia que ella si queria a su hermano quizas ellos necesitaban mas tiempo a solas y mientras que ji hoo le relataba que esta semana seria los ensayos para la boda en el hotel ellos sonrieron en tres semanas relena seria su nuera y ji hoo el yerno del señor peacreaft mientras que en el monte fuji min ji y milo decidieron hacer un dia de campo juntos pero min ji veia que milo estaba molesto entonces ella le pregunta.

- Milo ¿Porque estas molesto? ¿Peleaste con relena? (Pregunto extrañada por su acitud)

- No min ji simplemente hablamos pero no te preocupes solo puedo decirte que le deje en claro a relena que la dejaria empaz ademas de que ella piensa que soy la culpable de su dolor aunque parte si lo soy pero otra ella tambien tiene parte de la culpa tu en cambio jamas me haras enojar (La acaricia el rostro a min ji)

- No milo para nada yo te amo, quiero que seamos felices (Sonrie con ternura)

- Te quiero min ji

- Yo a ti

Se besan los dos entonces min ji le da una uva que el acepta gustoso, mientras que ella le da una uva que milo acepta gustosa, mientras que relena buscaba flores de sakura para su ramo habia encontrado dos con eso era suficiente entonces se puso a pensar en las palabras de milo entonces se nego no pensaria entonces se dice.

- Entonces yo tambien te olvidare, eso es para siempre milo te lo juro (Dice relena fria y seria)

- Relena hasta que al fin chica (Dice coralina llegando)

- Chicas pero pense ¿Que estaban con milo? (Pregunto relena)

- Bueno el se fue con min ji su novia de seguro querian pasar tiempo a solas, tu debes hacer lo mismo con ji hoo relena llevan tiempo sin salir solos

- Eso es verdad ah experence, halo hola amor ¿Como estas? Bien me alegro... As te daran de alta mañana no lo puedo creer estoy feliz a que hora para estar mañana ahi a las 9 de la mañana estoy feliz ji hoo no sabes lo angustiada que estaba en verte ese hospital ademas de que me ocupare de que te cuides es mi deber de prometida lo sabes adios te amo (Cierra el teleofono)

- ji hoo le dan de alta que bien de verdad eso es bueno asi pueden aprovechar para estar juntos, relena (Sonrie chailing)

- Si yo tambien estoy feliz esta noticia me animo el dia y bastante bueno sigamos dejemos a milo en su mundo (Dice eso con seriedad)

- Esta bien

Entonces las chicas siguen su camino se dispusieron a disfrutar el dia; Al mediodia en el monte fuji las chicas habian parado en una hermosa cascada decidieron bañarse entonces la primera en salir fue relena que tenia un traje de baño de dos piezas azul marino seguido de karoline que tenia uno de rayas verdes ambas se dicen.

- Apuesto que no eres capaz de tirarte relena (Dice karoline con arrogancia)

- No Porque no estoy loca como tu karoline, pero acepto el desafio

Ambas se tiraron al rio mientras que chailing estaba sentada comiendo su comida, coralina estaba sentada en la orilla colocando los pies y claudia igual en traje de baño lavandose la cabeza segun ella le habia caido suceidad queria lavarse y purificarse la cabeza pink-chan flotaba en su propio flotador con paraguas que relena le habia comprado entonces relena sube a la superficie donde estaba su mascota le dice con ternura.

- Pink-chan ¿Te estas divirtiendo? (Le pregunta a su mascota)

- Diversion, sol y playa

- Ja se nota hay mi pequeña (Sonrie con ternura)

- Estas aguas son como la bañera del departamento ricas, me purifican el cabello (Dice claudia feliz)

- Exagerada (Dice chailing)

- As que rico estas aguas estan ricas fue buena idea venir, de verdad as que rico me encanta esto (Dice karoline flotando)

- Si as esto me relaja de verdad lo necesitaba (Dice relena recargando la cabeza en la roca)

- Si todas bueno en una hora debemos irnos de aqui o se hara tarde

Todas asintieron se fueron a cambiar para seguir su camino...

Pag. 5

Mientras que en el hospital ji hoo estaba jugando con meath las cartas acompañados de alicia que habia venido a quedarse un rato, entonces la puerta se abrio dejando ver a la abuela de ji hoo entonces alicia al verlo enseguida se puso enfrente de meath asombrando este y entonces la abuela de ji hoo le dice

- Tranquila vengo en son de paz (Dice alzando las manos)

- No le creo con usted uno nos se puede fiar, me escucho

- Abuela ¿Que haces aqui?

- Nada solo vengo, a verte ji hoo que es que a caso no puedo verte tranquila solo vengo a verlo necesito hablar con el

- Esta bien bisabuela pero cuidalo mi papa aun esta debil (Dice meath inocemente)

- Esta bien pequeño (Dice ella)

Alicia se para entonces meath hace lo mismo se va con ella entonces suzume toma, asiento frente a su nieto le dice de manera seria.

- Escuche que la boda ya esta pronto a realizarse es mas esta es la semana de ensayos, bueno solo venia a decirte que cuentas con mi presencia (Desvia la mirada)

- ¿Enserio? ¿Que te ico cambiar de opinion abuelo? (Pregunte sospechosamente)

- Digamos que lo hago por relena a pesar de todo esa chica se ve dulce, en verdad quiere ayudarme ji hoo en verdad relena es buena chica cuidala mucho me recuerda mucho a mi antes que tu abuelo me destruyera la vida (Desvia la mirada para que ji hoo no viera que esta llorando)

- Asi es relena es una maravillosa persona al menos abuela tomate la molestia de conocerla, es enserio le debes una disculpa por lo que le hiciste casi la matas deja el tradicionalismo ¿Por favor? Deja ese rencor que lo unico que hace es comerte viva que no lo entiendes

- Crees que este dolor se borra con facilidad, no ji hoo tu abuelo me destruyo la vida ojala se este pudriendo en el infierno donde se merece

- !Abuela no maldigas a los muertos! (Dice ji hoo molesto)

La abuela de ji hoo simplemente desvio la mirada, mientras que en un restaurante el señor miliardo estaba sentado leyendo un libro de hace meses que no salia relena lo habia forzado practicamente a salir es mas le dijo a el que despues de la muerte de mama habian pasado trece años, que tenia derecho de hacer su vida con alguien mas que ella no le importaba tener una madastra y entonces el padre de relena suspiro su hija ya estaba grande pronto se hiria de la casa y lo dejaria solo entonces de la nada algo llamo su atencion una bella mujer si calculaba bien de unos 38 años de edad alta, delgada de cabello rubio cenizo y largo como una cascada de rizos y vestia elegantemente cuando la mujer volteo la mirada resulto ser una japonesa muy hermosa miliardo quedo cautivado al verla era muy hermosa parecia una muñequita entonces vio que la señora se acercaba a su mesa y le sonrie dulcemente.

- Buenas tardes ¿Esta ocupada la mesa? (Sonrie con dulzura)

- N-no para nada pase sientese (Dijo miliardo sonrojado)

- Gracias me llamo akiko mastumoto (Sonrie dulcemente)

- Oh yo me llamo miliardo paeacreaft ¿Mucho gusto? (Dice sonrojado)

- Usted es miliardo peacreaft el dueño de mitad de las coorporaciones peacreaft aqui en japon, es un honor conocerlo (Dice dulcemente)

- No el gusto es mio (Sonrie)

- Escuche que su hija relena peacreaft esta a dos semanas de casarse debe sentirse orgulloso, de su hija buen partido ji hoo yuy es un buen hombre

- Si asi es pero se me casa a los 18 años de edad me hubiese gustado que se casara, a los 20 años por lo menos pero si es mi unica hija solo quiero su felicidad eterna

- Que bien me alegro bastante señor miliardo (Sonrie dulzura)

Miliardo se sintio sonrojado al ver que esta hermosa mujer japonesa tenia un efecto especial, igual que elena con el cuando se conocieron pues ella siempre con esa tierna sonrisa hacia que el se estremeciera; Al atardecer en el monte fuji las chicas habian llegado a la cabaña arreglar sus cosas para regresar cuando fueron al coche se encontraron por pura casualidad con milo y min ji que tambien se iban relena al verlo simplemente los ignoro se fue a su coche milo al verla se molesto pero vio algo diferente en ella como una sonrisa y entonces chailing se le acerca le dice.

- Mañana le dan de alta a ji hoo (Sonrie)

- Ya veo se ve feliz que ni siquiera se despide de mi (Dice molesto)

- Yo ire a despedirla (Dice min ji alegre)

Min ji se fue donde estaba relena vio que estaba acomodando unas cosas de pink-chan en el coche, entonces relena se volteo a verla entonces sonrio y le dice con suavidad.

- Hola min ji ¿Que tal el dia?

- Muy bien milo yo la pasamos muy bien gracias y ¿Ustedes?

- Tambien la pasamos bien gracias bueno debo retirarme mañana retomare mis consultas y quiero estar con mis pacientes (Sonrie con dulzura)

- Me alegro bastante (Sonrie)

Relena tambien le sonrie entonces de la nada suena su telefono entonces ella lo agarra se disculpa un momento con min ji, era su padre parecia sobresaltado y le dice.

- Relena hija no me vas a creer lo que me paso hoy (Dice sobresaltado)

- ¿Que te paso papa? (Pregunto extrañada)

- Conoci a una japonesa bellisima se llama akiko se parece mucho a tu madre en actitud nadie me habia hecho sonrojar, desde que tu madre murio hija de verdad

- Eso es maravilloso papa date una oportunidad estos 15 años te dedicaste a mi, es hora que de tes tu tiempo quizas con el tiempo encuentres una mujer que llene el vacio que dejo mama sabes que pronto cumplira 14 años de muerta

Relena sin darse cuenta min ji habia escuchado que relena no tenia madre, eso la puso triste pues relena crecio sin el amor de su madre entonces vio que relena seguia hablando.

- Padre date la oportunidad te lo suplico, se que es doloroso pero ya lo hemos superado ojala que algun dia olvides a mi mama (Dice con voz de tristeza al recordar a su mama)

- Esta bien hija adios (Cierra el telefono)

Pag. 6

- Adios (Cierra el telefono)

- ¿No tienes mama? (Pregunto min ji)

- ¿Ah? No mi mama murio cuando yo tenia 5 años, de edad desde entonces mi papa fue padre y madre para mi me crio sin una mujer a su lado ya pasaron ya 13 años desde entonces la extraño mucho pero yo se que ella me cuida

- Lo siento mucho relena a los 5 años eso es excesivo (Dice min ji triste por relena pues no crecio con su mama)

- Pero tengo dos mamas que me quieren mucho, la mama de chailing que me quiere como una hija y mi nana que vive en grecia donde viene mi mama (Sonrie con tristeza recordando grecia)

- Ya veo lamento preguntarte eso veo que eso te afecto bastante

- Algo que pases buena noche saludame al alacran de alla (Dice relena de forma despectiva a milo)

Min ji asiente se va para darle espacio a relena pues el tema de su madre la dejo sensible,entonces se despidio del resto se fue donde estaba milo el le abrio la puerta y cuando el entro el sonrio a min ji ella le sonrie y le dice a milo.

- Milo no sabia que relena no tenia mama pobrecita, debio pasarla duro no tener a tu mama eso es duro (Dice ella apenada por relena)

- As asi es relena no le gusta hablar del tema, pues para ella es dificil eso es que conoces la historia completa como se murio la mama de ella es doloroso inclusive yo el dia que me la contaron llore aunque yo tampoco conozco a mi madre asi que ese sentido entiendo a relena

- Oh yo lo siento milo yo en cambio si la tengo somos muy unidas, me siento muy mal por preguntar te incomode a ti y mas a relena(Dice bajando la mirada)

- Tranquila mi amor se que es duro pero yo me hecho fuerte por ese motivo, creeme la vida es dura pero te recompesa creeme se que relena tambien ha tenido que hacerse fuerte (Recordando lo de hace 8 años)

- Si esta bien pero si un dia nos llegamos a casar te prometo que sere buena madre para nuestros hijos (Sonrie con ternura)

Milo tambien sonrio ya se imaginaba a min ji con una hermosa barriga de mama, esperando a su primer bebe se veria tan hermosa, le dio un tierno beso en los labios que ella le correspondio; En el coche relena se estaba secando las lagrimas el tema de su madre era muy delicado para ella pues recordarla le daba dolor y ademas de que vio la expresion de min ji se sintio mal por ella pero ella le sonrio demostrandole que ella ya habia superado eso si bien es duro pero la vida seguia y ella habia continuado al igual que su padre pero habia momentos que ella la echaba de menos y pero estaba feliz que su padre haya conocido una mujer parecida a su madre entonces de la nada se le vinieron las palabras de milo eso la lastimo pero decidida olvidarse milo para siempre asi como el de ella ya que en dos semanas seria la señora peacreaft-yuy vio a pink-chan dormida en su asiento y a coralina dormida y ella sonrio mañana retomaria su papel como psicologa eso la hacia feliz pues estaria con sus pacientes.

A la mañana siguiente en el penthause de los peacreaft relena se estaba arreglando para irse por fin a su consultorio estaba contenta se vistio con un hermoso vestido floreado de color rosa y blanco, tacones blancos y su cabello suelto y unos botones ella no necesitaba tanto maquillaje con algo sencillo resaltaba su belleza ademas de que estaba feliz que a las 14:45 le daban salida a ji hoo entonces agarro su bolso salio de su habitacion tenia que estar temprano segun alicia; Cuando llego al consultorio vio que alicia estaba conversando con un hombre muy alto casi de la misma altura que milo, blanco, de cabello castaño claro ondulado, ojos verdes cambiantes, de facciones varoniles y estaba vestido con un saco negro combinado con unos pantalones kaki y zapatos mocasiones y tenia un cuerpo atletico de envidia como el de milo entonces ella se quedo viendo curiosa al hombre y entonces alicia se volteo a verla entonces sonrio y el hombre tambien lo ico quedo maravillado; Sisifo quedo maravillado a lo que sus presenciaron una hermosa mujer estaba en frente de el y mas con unos hermosos ojos esmeralda que lo miraban curioso y entonces alicia sonrie le dice.

- Relena que bueno que llegas ven que tengo que presentarte alguien (Sonrie)

- Oh esta bien (Sonrie con dulzura)

- Relena te presento a sisifo esteban andreatos kanas era colega mio en el hospital que trabaja antes, fuimos juntos a la universidad para que sepas sisifo relena tiene 18 años es la psicologa mas joven de la carrera (Sisifo: Es uno de los personajes de saint seiya de the lost canvas es el caballero dorado de sagitario de la guerra santa anterior a la serie original).

- ¿Enserio? Yo pensaba que esta bella jovencita tenia 20 años me permite (Sonrie)

Relena se sonroja ante lo seductor que es sisifo entonces ella le ofrece la mano; Cuando sisifo toco su mano con la de relena sintio una descarga como si estuviera conectado con ella y entonces se incorporo sonrio y le dice.

- Bueno me alegro conocerla stira. peacreaft usted es muy hermosa, una bella jovencita como usted debe estar llena de admiradores

- En realidad estoy comprometida me casare en dos semanas con mi prometido ji hoo yuy nos conocemos, de hace 8 años (Sonrie con dulzura)

- Ah oh bueno pero no cree que es demasiado joven para casarse se que es mayor de edad, pero digo no podria haber esperado a los 20 años (Parpadeo)

- Bueno ji hoo no quisimos esperar nos queriamos casar claro si es verdad que aun soy demasiado joven pero soy muy feliz (Sonrie)

- Me alegro por usted señorita peacreaft de verdad ademas de que usted es una joven muy hermosa (Sonrie con ternura)

Relena se sonrojo ante los comentarios de sisifo pues era un hombre encantador, agradable a la vista entonces supo que el era psqiuiatra especialista en casos traumaticos y ademas ejercia carrera en neurologia y que tenia su propio consultorio aqui entonces relena le dijo que si queria podia abrir el suyo aqui de psiquiatria con el de ella y el acepto; Durante el trayecto de los pasientes sisifo no le quitaba la mirada encima a relena pues lucia hermosa era tan fragil y delicada especialmente entregada a su carrera ademas de que no quedaba atras su amiga alicia.

Pag. 7

Que siempre se caracterizo por su especialidad de manejarse, entonces vio que del consultorio salia relena con un niño que sonreia bastante inclusive abrazo a relena ella le sonrio con dulzura conmoviendo a sisifo le parecia una persona irreal ademas de aun estaba aturdido por lo de esta mañana cuando toco la mano de relena sintio una descarga como algo especial como un sentimiento de cariño y amor a ese hermoso angel que habia llegado de la nada entonces sisifo lo supo le habia gustado a relena a sus 27 años de edad el era un hombre hecho y derecho ya tenia su propio negocios y ademas tenia una hermosa mansion a las afueras de tokio y grande solo faltaba una cosa y era el amor pues no habia conseguido la mujer ideal para casarse pero al ver a relena se imaginaba un futuro con ella lastima que ella estaba comprometida con otro hombre que lastima hubiera sido muy hermosa como su esposa sonriendo siguiendo contemplandola; Mientras que en las coorporaciones milo estaba ocupado revisando mas registros y entonces suspiro todo marchaba en orden en la tarde tendria que salir pues tenia que recojer a min ji de su examen de la facultad y iria a conocer a sus padres suspiro entonces de la nada se le vino las palabras de relena a su cabeza otra vez estaba pensando en relena cuando no lo hacia pero ella era un incansable pero no que va.

- "Tu bien sabes a quien amas realmente es a relena, ella es tu unico y verdadero amor pero tambien amas a min ji ya dejala ir para siempre relena se va a casar sera de otro esa castidad que esperaste por años por poseer sera de ji hoo"

Recordo que el tenia deseos ocultos por hacer a relena su mujer, muchos de ellos eran en que relena le entregaba su castidad a el y ambos vivian el mejor momento de sus vidas que se unian siendo uno solo pero eso jamas sucederia pero ahora tenia min jin estaba dispuesto a pedirle matrimonio ¿Matrimonio? Esa palabra lo habia estremecido jamas habia pensando en el matrimonio ahora estaba pronto cumplir 27 años de edad la unica mujer que queria casarse era con relena pero ella ya estaba pronto a casarse pero ahora estaba pensando en min ji ya se imaginaba una vida con ella mientras que en el consultorio relena estaba ocupada en su oficina atendiendo a sus pacientes y ademas revisando expedientes entonces cuando lo termino se paro entonces de la nada la puerta se abrio dejando ver a sisifo que venia con unos expedientes mas y entonces el le guiña el ojo haciendo que relena se sonrojara bastante y siguiera su camino y entonces sisifo le dice.

- Disculpe relena ¿Puedo tutiarte?

- Claro porque no (Sonrie)

- Sabes eres muy buena me gustaria que consideraras trabajar conmigo y mis colegas en la firma que tenemos alicia, esta considerando ir deberias (Sonrie)

- Bueno no lo habia pensando pero bueno seria estupendo con gusto

- Me alegro muchisimo relena sabes es increible que una jovencita como tu se case tan joven (Sonrie seductoramente)

- Yo conoci a mi prometido cuando tenia 13 años, bueno tengo que irme

- Bueno esta bien (Sonrie al ver la dulce sonrisa de relena)

Cuando relena se va entonces, el dice sonriendo.

- Estan hermosa, relena peacreaft eres una chica tan tierno y dulce corazon el quien se casa contigo es realmente afortunado aunque una sombra de tristeza te envuelve no se que sera pero quiero descubrirlo

- Hay no, no, no relena ya te he dicho que no lo hare (Habla claudia molesta)

- Oh vamos son mascotas es para la fundacion no seas asi, por fisss

- Achhh no te atrevas a poner tu carita de perrito abandonado que siempre usas conmigo, te lo juro que no accedire

- ¿Que sucede? (Pregunta chailing)

- Relena quiere que la ayude con una fundacion de mascotas dios mio, chailing habla con ella ante que me de jaqueca y de verdad detesto los perros y gatos dios botan demasiado pelo y relena quiere que vaya ahora a una fiesta de caridad de a animales en un colegio mañana antes de los ensayos de la boda achhh (Se va claudia refuñando)

- Bueno, halor relena soy yo chailing

- ¿Donde se fue claudia? (Pregunto relena)

- Se fue molesta sabes que ella odia las mascotas y bueno si quieres yo te acompaño sebastian esta de viaje de negocios en corea del norte y asi que puedo ir

- Gracias chailing ya que cuando se tratan de mascotas no puedo contar con claudia, de verdad te lo agradezco y dile a karol ¿Si?

- Esta bien y hablar con amarguis adios bye (Cierra el telefono)

Relena suspira a veces no entendia las fobias de claudia ante los animales a ella le parecian adorables es mas alicia iba a llevar a meath adoptar una mascota y ella tambien adoptaria una para que pink-chan no sintiera sola en casa y se aburriera entonces de nuevo se dirigio a su consultorio cuando vio a alicia hablando con sisifo sonrio se veian muy bien juntos entonces ella entro a su consultorio; Sisifo no le quitaba la mirada de encima a relena y alicia lo golpeo en la cabeza con fuerza.

- Sisifo despierta te la has pasado, viendo a relena toda la velada ¿Que te pasa? Tu jamas actuas asi sisifo (pregunto extrañada)

- ¿Ah? Nada no me pasa nada disculpame (Se lleva una mano a la cabeza)

- Ya veo bueno que dices vamos almorzar es lo que te estaba preguntando pero no se, si me estabas prestando atencion sisifo

- Claro pero ¿Relena?

- Relena oh si esperame aqui relena (Toca la puerta de su puerta corrediza)

- ¿Si? (Abrio la puerta)

- Disculpa es que sisifo y yo vamos almorzar no se ¿Quieras ir con nosotros?

- Claro con gusto esperame (Sonrie con dulzura conmoviendo a sisifo)

- De acuerdo te esperamos (Sonrie)

Relena cierra las puertas corredizas mientras que alicia la esperaba ansiosa mientras que la facultad de veteninaria min ji salia estaba contenta pues habia resolvido muy bien sus problemas en el examen entonces sonrio al ver a milo afuera esperandola ella corrio a sus brazos el la recibio feliz y le beso en la frente y le dice.

- ¿Como te fue futura vetenaria? (Dice sonriendo)

- Muy bien milo estoy segura que pasare el examen entrare a la facultad bueno nos vamos, es que mis padres de seguro estan esperando (Sonrie con dulzura)

- Esta bien nos vamos

Min ji asiente sube al coche y milo hace lo mismo entonces se van min ji le conto todo en el camino, emocionada y el sonreia al escuchar a min ji se veia feliz ademas de que se veia preciosa hoy llevaba un peinado sencillo una hermosa trenza de lado y un vestido blanco con mangas cortas y bailarinas ella sonreia con ternura y entonces el le dice a min ji.

- Hoy estas muy hermosa min ji (sonrie milo)

- Gracias tu tambien estas guapo bueno, espero que mi padre no te salte encima pues al principio a el tampoco no le gusto saber que tenias 26 años de edad (Dice preocupada al recordar lo sobreproctetor que era su padre con ella)

Pag. 8

- Bueno le prometo que cuidare de ti,espero que no me golpee

- Tranquilo yo lo evitare ademas mi mama quiere saber ¿Cuando me daras el anillo? (Pregunto sonrojada al recordar que su madre queria ver anillo de compromiso)

Milo se quedo en silencio al recordar eso el hace dias le habia pedido a su padre el anillo que pertenecio a su familia, entonces tenia una sorpresa para min ji le pediria matrimonio y adios sus sentimientos por relena lo tenia escondido en su saco esperando ponerselo a min ji y cuando llegaron a la floristeria el se bajo el la ayudo ambos caminaron adentro de la floristeria para encontrarse la sorpresa que los padres de min ji estaban ahi milo pudo admirarlos la primera vez; El padre de min ji era un coreano de alta estatura, delgado y de cabello negro facciones ñatas y la madre de min ji era hermosisima era holandesa era de estatura media y de cabello castaño claro rizado y de ojos azul cielo entonces min ji al verlos corrio abrazarlos ellos aceptaron el abrazo ella dice contenta.

- nae namja chingu maillo afrodakis eul jesi yeogie appa , eomma ga gat-i nol (Lo decia feliz con lagrimas en sus ojos) (Traduccion: papa, mama aqui estan como los extrañe as les presento a mi novio milo afrodakis)

- Mucho gusto (Dice sonriendo)

- Ohhh dat dit de beroemde prachtige milo afrodakis maar als dit guapisimo en sexy is inderdaad terecht eiland is Grieks grrrr (Dice sonriendo) (Traduccion de holandes a español:Ohhh que guapo este es el famoso milo afrodakis pero si esta guapisimo y sexy, en verdad con razon es griego es isleño grrrr)

- Ehhh gracias (Dice milo sonrojado)

- Beatriz por el amor de dios espero, que me expliques cuales son tus verdades intenciones, con mi hija mi padre me conto que salias con una chica de igual edad

- En realidad no ella es solo una amiga, a min ji la amo y quiero que usted me de permiso para estar con ella claro si ¿No hay incoveniente? (Sonrrie)

- Ya veo te dare una oportunidad si me entero que las hecho llorar tendras problemas ¿Me escuchaste?

- Asi es

- Bueno me gustaria escuchar hablar en griego dale (Sonrie beatriz)

- Beatriz por dios

- Hay no molestes jun jei ha (Dice molesta)

- Agapó̱ ti̱n kóri̱ sas min ji af̱tí̱ eínai mia néa psev̱daísthi̱si̱ sti̱ zo̱í̱ mou , tha í̱thela na apodechtheí af̱tó katá nou óti tha férei sto fo̱s ti̱n perípto̱si̱ pou mou déchetai ? (Se arrodilla) (Traduccion de griego a español: o amo a su hija min ji ella es una nueva ilusion en mi vida, quisiera que ustedes me aceptaran este presente que le traigo para ella claro ¿Si ella me acepta?)

Milo se arrodillo frente a min ji sorprendiendo a sus padres y a min hoo, cuando el saco una cajita de tercio pelo azul cuando la abrio min ji se asombro milo le estaba enseñando el anillo cual ella se comprometia con el y el le dice sonriendo.

- Se que es precipitado min ji pero min ji ¿Te gustaria casarte conmigo?

Min ji se asombro por las palabras de milo sonrio y le dijo que si el le puso el anillo y se paro la beso la mama de min ji beatriz aplaudia feliz de saber que su hija se casaba mientras que jun jei ja estaba esperando que los dos terminaran de besarse para poner las condiciones y cuando se separaron.

- Lamento interrumpir pero min ji es joven para casarse solo tiene 18 años no es mayor, de edad y apenas va iniciar la universidad (Dice sonriendo)

- No se preocupe esperare que min ji cumpla los 21 años de edad, alli nos casaremos

- Yo tambien estoy de acuerdo (Sonrie dulcemente)

- Bueno esto hay que celebrarlo (Sonrio la beatriz)

Beatriz se fue a buscar vino que tenia en la maleta para asi poder celebrar que su hija se comprometia, en la cafeteria relena estaba con alicia y sisifo conversando relena se asombro, de la sabiduria que tenia sisifo y que sabia bastante de su especialidad ademas de que era un neorulogo muy reconocido a nivel mundial eso le alegro con tratar de gente con grandes conocimientos en la medicina entonces sisifo deja su sake dice sonriendo.

- Bueno cuentenme ¿Como les fue en las primeras semanas del consultorio? (Sonrie)

- Nos fue muy bien me encanta ser socia de relena para tener 18 años de edad, tiene unos grandes conocimientos de la psicologia eso es bueno

- Gracias en realidad fueron ahorros de toda mi vida para hacer realidad, este sueño que ahora ejerco estoy feliz ademas de que me casare en dos semanas

- Oye me entere que mañana hay una fundacion en el colegio de meath para mascotas huerfanas (Dice sisifo con seriedad pero sin dejar admirar la hermosura de relena)

- Si le dije a una de mis dos amigas que fueran conmigo ya que adoro los animales, es mas tengo una mascota robotica en casa se llama pink-chan no le gusta quedarse sola pues poreso pienso adoptar una mascota para ayudarla y darle un hogar (Sonrie dulcemente haciendo que sisifo mas se enamore de ella)

- Ya veo sabes tienes un hermoso corazon relena peacreaft te preocupas mucho, por los demas

- Oh bueno si (Sonrie)

- Es verdad relena quiere a meath como a un hijo, siempre esta pendiente de el mañana se volvera loco viendo que mascota adopta ya me esta diciendo que quiere un perro grande

Pag. 9

- Jajajaja ya me lo imagino (Se rie sisifo)

- Si (Sonrie)

- Ums hay mi hija, en tres años te vas a casar dios mio debo comenzar a ver el vestido de novia tuyo, ums ademas de que hay que comenzar los preparativos (Se seca las lagrimas)

- Mama faltan tres años para eso, no te pongas asi aun milo y yo tenemos mucho tiempo para planear nuestra boda aunque no lo creas no me lo esperaba (Sonrie con dulzura)

- Ums lo se tu papa y tu abuelo estan tristes no pueden creer que ya estas convirtiendo en una mujer min ji ums disculpame es que estoy sentimental (Se seca las lagrimas de nuevo estas que no querian cooperar)

- Ya no llores mama que me haces llorar (Dice tratando de calmarlo)

- Lo siento

- Hola papa soy yo milo

- Milo hijo que alegria me da de escucharte, dime ¿Te llego el anillo de compromiso?

- Si papa ya es oficial recuerdas a min ji le pedi matrimonio hoy, es mi prometida al fin podre olvidarme de relena para siempre (Sonrie)

- No puedo creerlo milo, estas a punto de casarte (Dice su padre asombrado)

- No en realidad sera en tres años ya que min ji quiere casarse cuando cumpla 21 años, aunque realmente en japon es a los 20 la mayoria pero ella quiere esperar asi que eso nos da mas tiempo para conocernos mas y eso me ayuda a olvidar a relena (Dice milo recordando a relena)

- Me imagino que no lograste nada con relena, no importa puedes seguir viendola milo es mas me llego la invitacion de su boda viajare esta semana a japon a visitarte hijo y para la boda es mas conocer a esa adorable muchachita min ji que futuramemte sera mi nuera (Sonrie)

- La conoceras (Sonrie milo)

- Esta bien hijo adios cuidate te quiero mucho

- Yo igual papa (Sonrie cierra el telefono)

Milo sonrie al saber que su papa estaba feliz con la famosa min ji pero a la vez de desilociono al saber que lo de relena no resulto, pues ella estaba feliz con su prometido milo recordo el rostro de relena que lo miraba con odio y a la vez celos, milo suspiro no importa que suceda relena siempre esta en sus pensamientos no importa lo que haga ella siempre esta ahi; En el hospital ji hoo ya estaba listo para salir estaba ansioso pues queria estar a lado de relena y de su hijo entonces la puerta se abrio dejando ver a mika que sonreia ampliamente le dice.

- Hermanito listo para salir de aqui (Dice sonriendo)

- Asi es ya estoy listo no queria seguir mas tiempo aqui, quiero estar con relena afuera (Sonrie)

- Lo se te tengo una sorpresa

Mika abre la puerta dejando ver a relena acompañada de meath ji hoo sonrie los recibe con los brazos abiertas relena lo besa en los labios, sonriendo con ternura y meath abraza a su padre con cariño y le dice.

- Ya sales papa que bien estoy muy feliz, por fin podras estar con nosotros (Sonrie)

- Asi es amor ¿Como estas?

- Bien listo para salir y estar juntos de nuevo

- Si asi es

Relena sonrie con ternura al escuchar las palabras de ji hoo entonces puso en marcha la silla de ruedas mientras para salir ambos estaban felices relena sonreia con ternura este era la persona donde ella debia estar lado de su prometido no de milo entonce se estremecio milo otra vez se acordaba de el pero el ya no tenia importancia ella se casaria en dos semanas eso era lo unico que debia importarle pero se sentia mal como una sensacion extraña que no se podia sacar del pecho pero prefiirio ignorarlo siguio su camino.

Al dia siguiente en el consultorio relena se estaba preparando para ir a la feria con meath y alicia, ji hoo dijo que la esperaria en el hotel para el ensayo de la boda relena se vio en el espejo sonrio entonces salio afuera los esperaba meath que sonreia emocionado, alicia y para su sorpresa sisifo entonces relena les sonrio y siguieron se fueron directo al colegio de meath; En las puertas del colegio estaban karoline y chailing ambas vieron la cantidad de mascotas ambas estaban fascinadas entre ellas un gato muy hermoso las dos estaban fascinadas cuando karoline alzo su vista vio a milo y a min ji juntos ambas se miraron se fueron a donde estaba ellos; Min ji le habia dicho a milo que harian una feria de mascotas que era por caridad para adoptar mascotas huerfanas o que ningun dueño deseaba

Pag. 9

min ji veia con infinita ternura una mascota que le habia conmovido el corazon al verla era un lindo akita inu cachorro blanco (Akita inu: una raza de perro originaria del Japón, llamado así por la Perfectura de Akita, donde se cree que tuvo su origen. De vez en cuando se le llama Akita-ken. En sus orígenes fue un perro de caza mayor y durante generaciones fue usado por los guerreros del Japón como perro de defensa y ataque. También fue usado para cazar osos . Es un perro fácil de entrenar y de un carácter muy equilibrado. Cariñoso y protector con la familia, desconfiado con los extraños, aunque no atacará por capricho. Es un perro poco ladrador y de aspecto majestuoso. Se le considera una raza aparte del Akita Americano.) tenia si calculaba bien unos 2 meses el cachorro comenzo a mover la colita estaba contento y ella dice sonriendo.

- Ah eres la cosa mas adorable que he visto, as milo adoptamos un perro (Dice min ji con mucha ternura)

- ¿Adoptar? (Pregunto milo pestañeando)

- Si adoptemos a ese por favor, milo es un cachorro es muy adorable dale di que si y le ponemos juntos un nombre nuestros apellidos (Dice min ji haciendo un puchero)

- No lo se min ji en la floristeria de tu abuelo ¿Puedes tener mascotas? (Pregunto milo)

- Si mi abuelo dijo que estaba bien vamos, ademas va hacer nuestro hijo practicamos asi hasta que tengamos el propio cuando nos casemos ¿Recuerdas?

- Hola (Dice chailing)

- Oh hola chicas (Dice milo sonriendoles)

- Milo tu aqui pero si a ti no te gustan las mascotas (Pestañeo karoline asombrada)

- Ehhh bueno (Dice tartamudeando milo)

- Ah ya se vienen, para adoptar mascotas nosotras estamos esperando a relena y alicia, al pequeño meath que quiere una mascota (Dice sonriendo)

- Oh ya veo milo y yo estamos hablando de adoptar una, pues asi practicamos para los nuestros propios cuando nos casemos

- ¿Casarse? (Pregunto pestañeando karoline)

Entonces chailing volteo a ver en la mano derecha se podia apreciar un hermoso anillo de compromiso, entonces chailing miro a milo asombrada eso signifi... que milo le habia pedido matrimonio a min ji y entonces chailing le pregunta a milo.

- ¿Le pediste matrimonio a min ji? (Pegunto chailing asombrando a karoline)

- Si asi es min ji nos casaremos cuando ella cumpla los 21 años de edad (Sonrie milo)

- Vamos adoptar un hijo (Dice min ji con ternura)

- Oh que lindo que bien ademas este cachorro esta adorable, es hembra sera una niña (Dice karoline saliendo de su asombro)

- Asi es milo di que si (Sonrie)

- Esta bien min ji y me alegro espero que tambien adopten ustedes (Dice milo serio)

- Bueno esta bien adios milo y adios min ji, otra cosa milo por si acaso llegan adoptar no te molestes si la mascota hace estragos eso los hace adorables (Dice karoline con una risita)

Las dos se fueron dejando a milo a min ji solos, entonces min ji volteo a ver a milo le dedico una mirada adorable pidiendole el favor milo incapaz de resistirse a esa mirada le dice en un suspiro.

- As esta bien min ji adoptaremos a la cachorra le pondremos un nombre, jesus si me viera relena se burlaria de mi

- ¿Porque? (Pregunto extrañada)

- Yo odio las mascotas no me gustan dios es demasiada, responsabilidad lo lejos que tuve de una mascota fue un caballo que se llama antares y otros caballos mas

- ¿Tienes un caballo? (Pregunto min ji ilusionada)

- Si mi padre me lo regalo cuando tenia 14 años de edad es un ejemplar pura sangre cuando me lo regalaron era un potrillo, actualmente tiene la edad relena o raspando pero aun asi esta en grandes condiciones fisicas pues mi padre lo ha cuidado por mi aunque no lo creas echo de menos a mi amigo a antares

- Entonces vas a querer a diana (Sonrie dulcemente)

-¿Diana? (Pegunto milo pestañeando)

- Asi la vamos a llamar, vamos a hacer los papeles de adopcion ella vivira en tu casa (Sonrio picaramente)

-!Que!

Milo parpadeo asombrado tener que compartir su departamento con una mascota, oh no eso le ico recordar cuando relena por primera vez lo habia molestado con las mascotas como olvidar ese dia...

Era una tarde lluviosa en la casa de milo el estaba en su habitacion, esuchando musica alta cuando de la nada la puerta de su habitacion se abrio dejando ver a relena que traia consigo algo que a milo le fastidiaba bastante un perro no era uno cualquiera era un cocker spaniel bebe de color blanco con manchas negras si calculaba bien tenia unos 2 meses y relena de 11 años le sonrio con dulzura.

- Mira milo lo que me dio tu vecina ¿No es hermosa? (Sonrie con dulzura enseñando la mascota)

- ¿Que? Oh no relena aleja esa cosa de mi sabes que odio las mascotas (Dice milo parandose de la silla de su escritorio)

- Oh no digas eso ella es muy linda, hieres sus sentimientos milo no la escuches fernanda milo no lo dijo de maldad (Abrazando con ternura la perrita)

- No piensas llevartela a tu casa (Dice milo serio y arrogante)

- No se la voy a dar a carol ella adora las mascotas, estoy segura que diana la querra muchisimo vamos milo cargala aunque sea unos momentos milo no seas timido dale no te va a orinar nada por el estilo (Dice relena mirandolo)

Milo iba a decir algo cuando relena le puso la cachorrita en sus brazos, ella sonrio con ternura viendo como milo trataba de cargar a la mascota con dificultad y de la nada la perrita se acurruco y se durmio en el regazo de milo y relena dice con inmensa ternura.

- Se durmio y ademas le agradaste milo, eso es dulce

- Oh no relena ten (Le entrega la mascota ella la acepta con dulzura)

- Bueno eso demuestra que seras un buen papa milo (Sonrie picaramente)

Pag.10

Milo miro mal a relena pues insistia con los de las mascotas solo logro murmurar "un sal de aqui con esa mascota mocosa insolente", relena al escuchar la palabra mocosa insolente se molesto le saco la lengua se fue dejando a milo solo...

Milo seguia sin salir de su imprension al ver que min ji dijo que diana iba a vivir en su departamento oh no esto no le gustaba para nada...

**Capitulo N22 **

Min ji sonreia divertida al ver la cara de milo al saber que la cachorrita iba a vivir con el entonces, ella le besa los labios con ternura le dice sonriendo divertida ante su actitud.

- Oh vamos amor ella se portara bien te lo prometo ademas no es tan, malo ademas no te sentiras solo en ese amplio departamento ademas es nuestra hija vamos por los papeles y ¿Por favor? Cambia esa cara

- Oh no min ji sabes que odio las mascotas no la voy atender, ¿Porque no mejor tu min ji? (Dice milo con un quejido)

- No va a vivir con su papa, mama solo los ira a visitar por fis milo no seas asi vamos es enserio me molstare contigo

Milo suspiro resigando algo en que min ji se parecia bastante a relena era su capacidad de convencerlo, no podia resistirse a esa tierna mirada que le dedicaba min ji a la perrita que tambien mostraba su afecto pues movia bastante la colita al verla pidieron sacarla de la jaula para llevarsela; Karoline y chailing se sentaron a conversar ambas estaban asombradas por el anillo que llevaba min ji y esta karoline le dice.

- No me esperaba que milo le pidiera matrimonio a min ji demasiado rapido, eso significa que ya no piensa luchar por relena es obvio milo perdio a relena para siempre (Dice karoline bajando la mirada)

- No solo eso relena tambien perdio a milo, pues se va a casar con ji hoo es que no entiendo, relena estaba llorando hace dias estoy segura que relena realmente desea perdonar a milo pero no puede hacerlo esta ji hoo ademas el tiempo que pasaron juntos eso no se olvida y bueno relena me pregunto algo que me llamo la atencion. (Dice chailing triste)

- ¿Que te pregunto? (La mira a los ojos)

- ¿Que si ama tanto a milo porque esos celos y esas tristeza que cargaba encima?

- As ya es denifitivo vamos a reunirnos con coralina para consultar las cartas, tenemos que saber como va empezar ese matrimonio de ji hoo y relena, es obvio relena no esta lista para casarse no ama lo suficiente a ji hoo como para estar con el resto de su vida no serian felices debemos evitar que se casen se van a lastimar los dos

- Es verdad milo aunque sea frio en el exterior ahora trate a relena con indiferencia, estoy segura que en el interior la quiere le duele su rechazo

- As si pero relena es tan terca

- No sabia que era terca (Dice relena llegando)

Karoline se paro al igual que chailing para recibir a relena que venia acompañada de alicia, meath y un joven apuesto muy extraño asombrando a ambas entonces meath les dice a las chicas feliz.

-Hola chailing y karoline

- Hola meath ¿Como estas? (Dicen ambas)

- Bien miren les presento a sisifo un amigo de mi mama

- Mucho gusto (Hace una reverencia)

- No el gusto es de nosotras ¿Cierto chailing? (Dice sonriendo)

- Oh si, si que bueno que llegan hay muchas mascotas hermosas

- Que bien buenos nos vamos meath para que veas cual vas a adoptar (Dice alicia)

- Si mama ademas relena va adoptar una, nos vemos señor sisifo usted se queda o viene ¿Con nosotros?

- No te preocupes acompañare a esta bomboncito pues no puede estar sola por ahi (Dice sisifo guiñando el ojo a meath)

- Oh esta bien

Relena se sonrojo ante el comentario de sisifo haciendo que karoline y chailing se miraran luego miraran a relena que simplemente se sonrojo y les dijo que siguieran entonces chailing y karoline rezaban para que relena no viera a min ji a milo menos viera el anillo de compromiso que milo le dio a min ji pues sabian que le romperia el corazon; En el hotel que se efectuaria la ceremonia de la boda estaba ji hoo revisando unos detalles finales de como se veria el salon en la semana de mas arriba para la boda entonces vio el reloj vio que tenia que tomarse la pastilla entonces pidio un vaso de agua saco una pastilla relena se molestaria si no tomaba la pastilla ya le habia advertido que si no tomaba la pastilla tendria problemas entonces le ofrecieron el agua y el dio las gracias se tomo la pastilla para tener su corazon bien y ademas tenia prohibido agarrar rabia y entonces tomoe se acerca le dice sonriendo.

- Ji hoo que bueno que te encuentro (Dice tomoe sonriendo)

- Tomoe ¿Como estas?

- Bien queria decirte que los kimonos que ustedes usaran despues de la boda, para la repecion ya llegaron esperamos que le agraden son de los colores y las medidas que dijeron cada uno (Sonrie)

- Me alegra bastante escuchar bastante esa noticia tengo que verlos ademas, de que quiero darle un obsequio a relena espero que la persona que pedi que diseñara la sorpresa este lista

- Si estara lista para la otra semana, es muy romantico lo que vas a hacer ji hoo de verdad amas a relena (Sonriendo envidiando un poco la suerte de relena)

- La amo mas que a mi vida quiero que ella sea realmente feliz, ella y meath tambien desearia que la madre de mi hijo sea feliz y encuentre alguien que la valore y que la ame (Dice recordando lo sola que esta alicia)

- No te preocupes se que la encontrara (Sonrie)

Pag. 1

Ji hoo asiente pensando que a lo mejor algun dia alicia encontraria alguien que valorara la gran persona que es ella, en el colegio en la feria de mascotas milo y min ji terminaban los detalles de adopcion de diana ella sonrio con mucha ternura le dice a milo.

- Ya es oficial diana es nuestra hija milo, espero que la cuides bien y no la dejes ir (Dice min ji cruzandose de brazos)

- Esta bien la voy a cuidar es increible tendre una mascota en mi casa mas bien una hija, dios que alegria yupi (Dice milo molesto y arrogante)

- Milo deja la arrogancia (Dice min ji)

Milo iba a decir algo pero se cayo entonces alzo la vista diviso a relena desde lejos que estaba cargando con ternura una linda cocker spaniel raro encontrar esa raza de perro aqui en japon vio que estaba acompañada de sus amigas pero a la vez de un joven mas humenos de su altura eso lo molesto ¿Quien rayos era? Pero prefirio ignorarlo y diguirle la mirada a min ji y le dice.

- El que me digas que deje de ser arrogante es algo imposible, eso siempre ha estado conmigo

- Pues hoy quiero que la dejes por mi si (Vuelve a sonreir)

- As esta bien

- As es la cosita mas hermosa que he visto pink-chan ya no se sentira sola con esta belleza, ¿Cierto? shi ¿Verdad? ahhh ya se como te llamare heero asi te llamaras la adoptare (Sonrie con dulzura a heero su nueva mascota)

- Que lindo relena estoy seguro que a ji hoo le dara envidia verlo, pues robara tu atencion (Dice chailing acariciando las patitas del cachorro)

- Si que ternura

- Si ademas de que seras una gran mama

- Gracias sisifo de verdad bueno vamos que me muero por enseñarselo a ji hoo (Dice relena sonriendo)

Los demas asintieron entonces relena fue caminando al registro para encontrarse a min ji cargando un cachorro y a milo tratando de evidarlo al verlos la sonrisa de relena se borro detras de ellas chailing y karoline maldijeron pues demasiado tarde sisifo al ver su reaccion no entendia que sucedia cuando milo y min ji se iban a ir vieron a relena sosteniendo un cachorro al verla min ji sonrie.

- Relena ¿Como estas que bueno que nos volvemos a ver? ¿Tambien adoptaras una mascota que dulce eres?

- ¿Ah? Oh si, si, si asi es que mi mascota robotica siempre esta sola en casa bueno, queria adoptar un perro para que no sintiera sola y bueno este pequeño me conmovio el corazon se llama heero (Dice relena sonriendo a pesar de estar nerviosa y celosa)

- Oh esta bien bueno milo vamonos que nuestra hija debe, conocer el lugar que su papa vive

- ¿Nuestra hija? (Preguntan relena y sisifo confundidos)

- As milo yo estamos comprometidos desde ayer, buenos decidimos adoptar una mascota

Relena quedo en shock al escuchar eso ademas de que vio el anillo de compromiso en la mano derecha de min ji sisifo al ver a relena en shock no entendia su reaccion, mientras que karoline dice sonriendo.

- Que bien o milo y min ji les presentamos a sisifo es un colega de relena y alicia, ademas amigo de alicia (Dice karoline tratando de calmar el ambiente)

- Mucho gusto (Dice sisifo)

- No el gusto es de nosotros (Dice milo al fin hablando)

- Bueno nosotros nos tenemos que ir bueno ya saben la noticia que milo y yo nos comprometimos nos tenemos, que ir pues diana debe conocer el lugar donde va a vivir

- Asi es ademas yo le pedi matrimonio a min ji ayer nos casaremos cuando ella cumpla la mayoria de edad, cuando cumpla los 21 años de edad y bueno esos sera en tres años ambos estamos felices (Dice milo sonriendo con arrogancia y ternura al ver min ji luego mira a relena que estaba en shock)

- Adios

Milo y min ji se van con diana mientras que relena estaba asombranda cargando el cachorro de la nada las lagrimas se le estaba saliendo de los ojos al ver la pareja de irse era definitivo ese dolor que cargaba su otra mitad de su corazon ahora era mas grande pues milo se habia comprometido entonces el cachorro comenzo a lamerle la cara a relena y sisifo al ver como milo trato con arrogancia a relena se enojo lo odio desde el primer momento pues trataba muy mal a relena ella no le dijo nada es lo que no entendia y entonces karoline se acerco.

- Dios mio relena vamos yo hago el papeleo, mientras tu te sientas dios mio debiste encontrarte con eso de verdad (Dce karoline quitandole a heero)

- Si vamos relena sisifo nos acompañas (Dice chailing)

- De acuerdo

Sisifo, chailing se llevaron a relena del lugar pues ella se sentia incomoda mientras que karoline iba a hacer el papeleo de heero, al otro lado meath estaba emocionado enseñandole un husky siberiano cachorro a su madre ella le dice que esta bie que lo adoptarian y meath salto de alegria agarro al husky era macho era blanco con negro y tenia los ojos azules cosa que le gusto bastante meath lo llamo samuel ambos fueron al registro de adopcion; Chailing sento a relena ella simplemente se seca las lagrimas se dice.

- Ya es definitivo ya no mas, quiero arrancarme estos sentimientos que tengo por milo es tan arrogante que no le importa el dolor de los demas solo le importa el no se como me pude enamorar de el pero se comprometio con min ji as no lo puedo creer lo hace para fastidiarme (Dice relena llorando)

- Relena ya tranquilizate ademas se te olvida que eres una mujer comprometida, lo recuerdas tu tienes a ji hoo el vale bastante como lo vale milo no lo olvides

- Lo se pero no puedo evitar esto que estoy sintiendo as que me aflije el alma cada vez que veo a milo, con min ji

- La verdad disculpa que me meta en sus asuntos pero no entiendo ¿Porque reaccionaste de esa manera bomboncito? Digo el y tu alguna vez tuvieron una relacion

- Ums algo disculpame sisifo de verdad no tenia que verme de esa manera me disculpo de verdad a veces siento que le hago daño a ji hoo y a mi misma pensando en milo pero es dificil (Las lagrimas seguian resbalandole por el rostro)

- Bomboncito tranquila, no te culpes no se que relacion hayan tenido, pero tu eres una chica muy dificil te encontrar eres hermosa, dulce y tierna pero especialmente eres inteligente tienes un lindo corazon de oro eres algo dificil de encontrar en la actualidad (Sonrio mientras le dedicaba a esas palabras a su bomboncito)

Relena se asombro por las palabras de sisifo esas palabras parecia que sisifo de verdad las decia de corazon, entonces ella sintio estremecerse por las palabras de sisifo le hacia estremecer;

Pag. 2

Mientras que sisifo le sonreia a relena ella era alguien muy especial no podia evitarlo sin darse cuenta beso la mano con relena con ternura asombrando a karoline y claudia por la actitud de sisifo parecia estar enamorado de relena por la manera en que la trataba tan especial entonces sisifo vio que las dos chicas lo miraban confundidas el sonrio y entonces relena les dijo que era mejor irse pues ji hoo los estaria esperando para los ensayos; En las coorporaciones de telecomunicaciones de los peacreaft miliardo estaba en una junta directiva atendiendo los asuntos de la empresa por lo que vio en el tercer trimestre de la empresa que el habia levantado y su equipo de trabajo de nueva orleans esta empresa paso casi cerrar sus puertas al publico pues el antiguo dueño no pudo con la deuda a una empresa con raking en japon eso alegro bastante a miliardo pues el trabajo duro en las tres empresas que tenia en definitiva la sangre de los negocios de su familia cuando termino la conferencia miliardo se paro suspiro entonces una joven de unos 21 años de edad alta (1,78 m), de cabello castaño miel y de ojos azul cielo, facciones de una muñeca tenia un vestido azul electrico con unos tacones plateados se acerca el y le dice con un samsung galaxy nothe.

- Disculpe señor miliardo, pero debemos seguir con la agenda de actividades de esta empresa los 456 empleados quieren hacerle una fiesta como muestra de agredecimiento por haber salvado sus empleos en esta empresa (Con una sonrisa)

- Gracias fabiana en verdad a mi tambien me alegra, haber levantado esta empresa el antiguo dueño era un señor japones, queria retirarse a veces pienso que darle la empresa a los hijos es de lo peor sabes que se gasto toda la herencia que su padre le habia pasado es increible gracias a dios que gabriel de la empresa de bienes raices me dijo de esta empresa sino imaginate estos empleados hubieran perdido el sustento de sus familias (Dice serio mientras salia de la sala de conferencia)

- Yo tambien pienso lo mismo aunque la señorita relena le salio mas humilde, ahorradora y trabajadora eso es increible (Sonrie)

- Lo se como su madre cuando la conoci ella era igual fabiana, lo que me gusta de mi hija que ella prefiere empezar de abajo jamas me salio mimada, caprichosa y nada de eso me alegra bastante sabes (Dice miliardo recordando a su hijo)

- Si ahora que ella se va de la casa se va a sentir solo señor miliardo bueno, la fiesta es en la sala oeste de las coorporaciones (Dice mientras se paraban en el ascensor oprime el boton en el 45)

- Lo se y gracias aunque hace unos dias me tope con una japonesa muy hermosa, su nombre es akiko (Se sonroja al recordar ese dia)

- Oiga eso esta bien jefe pues asi podra rehacer su vida, no es justo que su hija si se case y usted no ya le dedico buen tiempo la ico una buena chica hecha y derecho ahora le toca usted (Sonrie mientras entrar al ascensor)

- As lo se pero mi helena dime ¿Como puedo olvidarla? A veces me cuesta creer que pasaron 13 años de que ella desaparecio fisicamente de nuestras vidas pero me he resignado quizas tengas razon debo rehacer mi vida

- No es creo es que debe señor miliardo no es justo que todos nos dediquemos tiempos para ser felices y usted no (Se cruza de brazos y bufa)

- Lo se ni yo mismo me lo creo a veces, bueno al menos quizas llegue a los ensyos de la boda de mi hija aunque no me guste que se case con 18 años de edad pero bueno ya es mayor de edad bueno llegamos (Las puertas del ascensor se abren)

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abren se vieron a los 456 empleados de la empresa que hace 3 meses casi quiebras y cierra sus puertas dejando a estas personas sin empleo ahora era una empresa muy fructifera gracias a las grandes habilidades del señor miliardo peacreaft con respecto a los negocios uno de los empleados se acerca le entrega un premio a miliardo y fabiana sonrio ante la generosidad de miliardo y uno de ellos le dice en japones y agradecido.

- Shi miliardo go kyokya o shinai hozon suru tame eien ni kansha shite iru, wareware wa shigoto sezu ni noko-tsu te iruto watashitachi no kazoku o sasaeru (Traduccion: Señor miliardo estamos eternamente agradecidos por haber salvado la empresa no haber permitido, que nos quedaramos sin empleo y sustento de nuestras familias) (Le entrega el premio)

- Watashi wa chikau kono shizukade honto no pati no tame ni anata ni shitagau koto ga dekimasunode, watashi wa kore ga fuatabi okoranai koto o yakusoku shinai anata wa shinpaishinaide, kono kaisha wa yoi mirai ga aru (Traduccion: No hay de que no se preocupen les prometo que esto, no volvera a pasar esta empresa tiene buen futuro asi que pueden seguir tranquilos y gracias por la fiesta les juro)

Todos los empleados aplaudieron felices pues el señor miliardo en verdad era un señor generoso, queria mucho a sus empleados poreso lucharia por ellos como lo ico con su hija; Mientras que en el hotel ji hoo estaba esperando que relena llegara pues ya dos de sus otras amigas habian llegado y el resto de las personas que estarian en la boda entonces ji hoo sonrie al ver a relena con meath y a la vez cargando un perro entonces meath corrio abrazar a su padre le dio un beso y un abrazo le dice feliz.

- Hola papa ¿Como te sientes? (Le pregunta)

- Gracias hijo bien como te fue en la feria, de mascotas adoptaste una mascota

- Siiii papa se llama samuel y tiene un hermano que se llama heero es tu hijo tambien (Sonrie)

- ¿Hijo? (Pregunto extrañado)

- Si ji hoo meath tiene razon yo tambien adopte miralo no es una ternura, se llama como tu de aqui en adelante lo vamos a cuidar como a un hijo como lo hacemos como meath

Ji hoo alzo una ceja asombrado pero sonrio de todas al ver el pequeño cachorro de cocker spaniel, entonces se acerca a relena lo agarra le besa los labios a relena con dulzura gesto que ella le devolvio entonces ji hoo comenzo a mecer al cachorro que comenzo a menear la colita y relena sonrio con ternura en esas se acerca claudia agurra la nariz.

- Oh no relena primero pink-chan ahora heero, dios mira mascota de ojalata ahora tienes hermanito para jugar (Dice claudia mientras sostenia a pink-chan)

- Haro, heero, haro (Saltaba feliz mientras trataba de ver a heero)

- Oh hola pequeña mira tienes hermanito nuevo, as ji hoo sabia que eso despertaria tu instito paterno aun mas que dulzura bueno presentense (Dice relena con una tierna sonrisa mientras enseñaba a pink-chan a heero)

- Haro, heero haro (Comienza saltar emocionada)

De lejos sisifo sonreia ante la inocencia de relena y esos sentimientos tan nobles que tenia y tan dulces eso le encantaba ver de relena lo dulce e inocente que puede ser ella sonrio ojala la hubiera conocido antes no hubiera dudo en ningun instante quedarse con semejante mujer como esposa seria muy feliz y sonrio pero ella jamas seria de el pues ella tenia ojos para su prometido ademas parecia tener haber tenido un pasado con ese tal milo entonces se escucho la voz de tomoe diciendole a relena.

- Que bueno que llega la novia para empezar los ensayos bueno, todos a sus puestos comenzaremos a trabajar

Ji hoo y relena asintieron mientras ambos se acomodaban en sus lugares como el padre de relena no habia llegado seria el padre de ji hoo quien seria el que iniciaria la practica todos se colocaron en sus posiciones, tomoe le dio a unos de los musicos de salon que comenzara toca el piano entonces asi empezo entonces karoline, chailing, coralina y claudia cada una empezo a caminar claro con sus respectivas parejas que eran 4 compañeros de trabajo de ji hoo, asi empezaron en orden primero claudia despues le seguia karoline, mas atras coralina y de ultimo chailing que era la madrina de la boda entonces venia meath que caminaba alicia sonreia al ver a su hijo muy serio caminar en el altar se negaba mientras que sisifo aplaudia detras venia hao con relena, ji hoo sentia una emocion rara pues relena seria su esposa en dos semanas eso lo emocionaba bastante pero a la vez le estaba molestando el pecho

Pag.3

Haciendo que se agarra del pecho aunque haya tomado las pastillas debidas y tratar de no cojer rabia, aun estaba debil a lado de el estaba mika que por lo bajo le pregunto ¿Que te pasa te duele el pecho? El le respondio con un tranquilo pero eso no tranquilizo a mika que veia que su hermano estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerse bien cuando las madrinas se pusieron en lado derecho y sus compañeros en el lado izquierdo meath se puso a su lado y entonces llega hao con relena se la da relena sonreia con ternura y ji hoo le agarro la mano se la beso los dos se miraron no era buen comienzo entonces tomoe se acerco a ellos acomodo a meath a la derecha para que pudiera apreciarse mejor a relena entonces el sacerdote se acerca les dice a todos presente.

- Hermanos y hermanas estamos reunidos para presenciar la union entre ji hoo yuy y relena peacreaft, si alguien se opone a esta union que hable o se calle para siempre

No hubo respuesta pues era un ensayo, entonces el cura siguio el discurso de practica ambos seguian atentos cuando el cura los declara marido y mujer entonces ji hoo beso a relena con ternura haciendo que relena se estremeciera pero a la vez estaba feliz queria olvidarse de mil lo haria para siempre y lo haria cuando se separaron ji hoo le acarcicio el rostro y ella sonrio entonces el le dice sonriendo.

-Te amo (Dice ji hoo feliz)

- Yo tambien, ji hoo yo tambien de verdad soy la persona mas feliz del mundo (De la nada se la salian las lagrimas)

- Relena no llores no me gusta verte llorar, ¿Que te sucede? (Le seca las lagrimas con gentileza)

- Nada yo solo queria decirtelo de verdad, eso es todo ji hoo (Sonrie con tristeza)

Ji hoo se mostro confundido por las palabras de relena entonces se agarro el pecho asombrando a relena, entonces ella le preocupo entonces relena le dice preocupada con tristeza.

- Ji hoo ¿Estas bien? ¿Tomaste las medicinas? (Pregunto preocupada)

- Si estoy bien relena lo siento si tome mis medicamentos, asi que solo es un dolor de pecho relena no es nada (Dice sonriendo)

- No ji hoo, no sientate tomaremos un receso de 6 minutos sabes que, debemos posponer los ensayos hasta que sientas mejor ji hoo tu corazon a un no se recupera del disgusto que sufriste (Dice ella sentando a ji hoo en una silla)

- Relena no es...

- Hermano relena tiene razon, no estas bien aun me lamento lo que paso que por mi culpa te hayas alterado bastante, as me siento culpable no quiero imaginarme lo peor (Dice mika cazbicaza)

- Tranquila estoy bien, as no necesito te tantos cuidados (Dice ji hoo molesto)

- Ji hoo lo hago por tu salud recuerda que tienes un hijo que atender a meath (Dice relena reprendiendolo)

- As esta bien sigamos con el ensayo

- ¿Seguro que te sientes mejor? (Pregunto relena)

- Si asi es (Dice ji hoo)

- As esta bien

Ji hoo sonrie al ver convencido a relena asi siguieron los ensayos media hora despues en la cafeteria del hotel donde se efectuaria la boda sisifo le traia un cafe a alicia que estaba sentada revisando sus mensajes con respecto al consultorio y entonces sisifo le dice con un tono bromista.

- Tanto el novio te tiene amarrada que no puedes ni siquiera tener una vida, fuera ¿Eh? (Dice en tono de broma)

- As sisifo sabes que no estoy saliendo con nadie, son mensajes del consultorio ademas de que relena tambien debe estar pendiente debemos regresar en dos horas para seguir con las consultas as el tema de conseguirme novio eso quedo atras (Desvia la mirada)

- Lo dices por ji hoo ¿Verdad? Alicia aun amas a ji hoo pero aun asi sabes que esta en buenas manos, con bomboncito lo que yo mataria por tener una mujer asi atenta y dulce especialmente inteligente ji hoo si es que afortunado (Dice ji hoo sonriendo mientras veia a relena con meath y ji hoo comiendo)

- Sisifo es mi imaginacion o te gusto relena, no es posible eres tan coqueto pero hablando enserio ¿Te gusta relena? (Pregunto alicia con una sonrisa)

- As es muy hermosa y dulce pero ella esta comprometida

- No te recuperas por lo que paso con sasha hace 2 años atras, ella no te merecia sisifo debes buscarte una mujer que en verdad te ama y presiento que vas a sufrir por el amor de relena sisifo amigo no me gusta verte sufrir (Dice alicia en tono consolador)

- Lo se pero la bomboncito me flecho el corazon nadie habia hecho no despues sasha obiamente, pero ella es especial no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza (Dice sisifo entristecido)

- Hay sisifo no se que decirte de verdad, quisiera poder encontrar una mujer que vea las cualidades que tienes pero yo...

- No te preocpues alicia esta bien con ver feliz a la bomboncito me es mas que suficiente (Sonrie)

- Otra cosa sisifo para cambiar el tema ¿Bomboncito? (Pregunto alicia mientras pestañaeba)

- Ese apodo le queda muy bien a ella por lo bella que es y ella merece que le digan bomboncito eh (Dice sisifo con una sonrisa)

- Ja no cambias

Sisifo le saco la lengua infantilmente a alicia que se nego su amigo no habia cambiado nada aun conservaba esa actitud tan infantil que lo caracterizaba, mientras que en el departamento de milo min ji habia llegado con milo para ubicar a diana en su nuevo hogar cuando llegaron ella bajo a diana que automaticamente comenzo a oler el lugar entonces min ji sonrio le dice a diana.

- Bienvenida a casa, milo ¿Que te parece? ¿Eh?

- Yupi genial estoy feliz (Haciendo gestos con aire de sarcasmo)

- Milo afrodakis deja de ser sarcastico por el amor de dios, es solo una cachorrita nada te va a hacer (Se cruza de brazos e infla las mejillas)

Milo entonces sonrio ese gesto que min ji acababa de hacer era igualito al de relena cuando ella se enojaba con el, a el le parecia un gesto adorable que las mujeres inflaran las mejillas, ademas de que de la nada min ji ico un puchero entonces milo la abrazo le dio un beso en la frente ella se sonrojo pues milo siempre conseguia la forma de hacerla olvidarse de su enojo entonces milo le dice sonriendo a min ji.

- Prometo portarme bien con diana, para alegrar a su mama (Le besa los labios cariñosamente)

- No te creo, con besarme no lograras nada milo tendras que hacer un juramento (Se cruza de brazos de nuevo)

- Juro ante mi bella novia min ji young que cuidare a diana muy bien, sere un buen padre para ella (Sonrie socarronamente)

- As no cambias pero aun asi te amo milo, bueno ¿Quieres sake? (Pregunta min ji)

- No debo regresar a trabajar mejor te llevo a casa min ji, no te preocupes por diana la cuidare

- Esta bien adios mi amor mami regresara mañana en la mañana a verte (Le sonrie a la mascota que le estaba lameando la mano)

- Bueno nos vamos adios diana regreso en 4 horas

La perrita se echo cerca del sillon mientras veia sus dueños irse, mientras que en el consultorio relena, alicia y sisifo habian regresado pues los ensayos habian terminado entonces relena estaba atendiendo a un nuevo paciente era un hombre mayor de unos 56 años de edad el hombre no hablaba para nada ingles asi que tuvo que recurrir al japones, el caso que tenia hoy era un hombre hasta la fecha tenia muchos problemas con su obsesion con los robots mechas y entonces relena se quedo perpleja al ver que el señor saco una replica exacta de tamaño medio del gundam exia de gundam 00 (Gundam exia: es el combate cuerpo a cuerpo Gundam apareció en las dos temporadas de Mobile Suit Gundam 00 . La unidad es pilotado por Setsuna F. Seiei . Gundam 00: s una de la más recientes entregas de la saga Gundam , siendo la séptima entre estas, está producida por el estudio Sunrise, fue originalmente emitida en Japón por TBS y MBS, y en EE. UU. por el canal Sci Fi (ahora renombrada a SyFy1 ); dirigida por Seiji Mizushima, escrita por Yōsuke Kuroda y los diseños a cargo de Yun Kōga.

El anuncio de la primera parte de la serie por parte de Sunrise se dio oficialmente el 2 de junio de 2007,2 en un corto de 15 segundos, en el cual además se adelantaba que constaría de 25 episodios. El anuncio de la segunda parte fue transmitido el 13 de julio de 2008.3 Además de estas dos temporadas, al término del episodio 25 de la segunda temporada se anunció el lanzamiento de una película, que sería secuela de la serie y se espera que se lance en 2010.) y entonces el anciano le responde con aire de melancolia.

- Mata, saikō no Gandamu wa, watashi wa hihan o rikai shi, watashi wa mattaku fūshi peacreaft wa watashi, watashi wa nani o subeki o oshiete kurenai to handan shinakatta baai, watashi ga imamade watashinojinsei de mitekita ga, sore o torinozoku no ga watashi no shin'yūdesu shutoku suru hitsuyō wa arimasen? (Traduccion:no quiero deshacerme de el es mi mejor amigo, ademas es el mejor gundam que he visto en toda mi vida el si me entiende no me critica y ni me juzga hay stira peacreaft digame ¿Que debo hacer?.)

- Sate watashi wa anata ga dono yō ni kanjite rikai shimasuga, kono Gandamu no omocha wa honmonode wa arimasenga,-shi no kotoba o hikidasu aratana yūjin ga sono jinsei o ikiru tsukuru atarashī sekai ga aru soto meka aya ni kanren suru terebibangu o mite jitaku ni kōtai shite imasen Purasu anata wa subarashī seikaku wa, kikubari yasashī anata ga nozonde iru josei to no ataidearu chi tte iru nyūsatsu de motte ori, sore ga hokanohito ga anata ga watashi ni areba onegai shitai monode wa arimasen. (Traduccion: Bueno entiendo como se siente pero ese gundam es de juguete no es real, debe salir señor kotoba hacer nuevos amigos vivir el resto que le queda de vida no encerrarse a en su casa viendo programas de television relacionados con el mecha aya afuera hay un mundo nuevo ademas usted tiene una gran personalidad es atento, gentil y tierno quien sabe se encuentre una mujer que lo quiera y lo valore por lo que es no por lo que los demas quieren que usted sea por favor hagame caso.)

- Watashi wa, anata ga Ni~Tsu pasu, aruiwa watashitachi no kodomo-tachi ga shinpai shite ita koto o itami o sōzō suru koto wa dekimasen watashi no tsuma no shi irai, watashi ni kodoku no kono 3-nenkan ni dōkō shita ekushia to, watashi wa anata ga shinjite iru to iu ishi o motteinai watashiniha rikaidekinai bubun ni wa shitakunai Watashi wa watashi o rikai-yō ni watashi ni nani ga okoru ka no. ( Traduccion: No puedo entiendame no tengo esa fuerza de voluntad que usted cree, no quiero separarme de exia el me ha acompañado estos 3 años de soledad desde la muerte de mi esposa usted no se imagina el dolor que pase ese dia y ni siquiera nuestros hijos se preocuparon de lo que me puede pasar a mi por eso entiendame.)

Relena realmente se sintio mal por el señor kotoba era muy unido a su juguete mecha pero eso lo alejaba de la realidad, entonces suspiro le agarro la mano cariñosamente le dice con una tierna sonrisa.

Pag.4

- Watashi ga shitte iruga, anata wa, sukunakutomo,-gai ni dete itadakimasu ōku no yakusoku o shakō shiyou to suru hitsuyō ga ari, sore wa anata ga tsugi no suteppu wa, mondai o kaiketsu shiyou to suru kotodesu yoi kotoda mondai o kakaete iru-shi no kotoba o ukeireru koto de chōsokunoshinpo o shite iru (Traduccion: Lo se pero debe al menos intentar salir mas y socializar me promete que lo hara esta haciendo grandes avances señor kotoba en aceptar que tiene un problema eso es bueno el siguiente paso es intentar resolver el problema.)

- Yoku aru yō ni, watashi wa tsugi no yoteide wa watashi no shinchoku fūshi peacreaft o oshiete kureru koto o yakusoku shi (Traduccion: As esta bien le prometo que en la siguiente cita le contare mis progresos stira peacreaft.)

- Ureshī kanari hontōni tabun shōsan suru tame ni, subete no tame no garasukēsu ni irete iru okiniiri no shiai no yōna mono desacerse gaikan o okonau sono shinten o tanoshimini shite i (Traduccion: Me alegro bastante espero con ansias esos progresos de verdad hagamos algo en ves de desacerse de su mecha favorito asi que tal que lo pone en una vitrina para que todos lo admiren.)

- Watashi wa peacreaft o yakusoku arigatō fūshi (Traduccion: Gracias stira peacreaft se lo prometo)

Relena le dedica una dulce sonrisa y ve como el señor kotoba con su gundam ella se despidio de el entonces cuando el sale venia entrando chailing con una sonrisa en la cara asombrando a relena que le sonrie a su amiga le pregunta.

- ¿Chailing esa sonrisa estas feliz sebastian regreso? (Sonrio relena)

- Ah no te imaginas relena y no sebastian no regresa despues dos semanas, pero adivina mis padres vienen para tu boda

- ¿Enserio? Eso es maravilloso de verdad estoy feliz de tener a mama Sun-hi (Sun-hi significado de coreano a español: Felicidad .)

- Si mi mama esta emocianda de verte relena sabes ambas compartimos a mi mama

- Asi es ella desde que murio mi mama hace casi 14 años siempre estuvo pendiente de mi, siempre me cuido me aconsejo, siempre estaba en mis momentos mas importantes en la vida y bueno no tengo queja gane una mama preocupada y perdi a la biologica (Dice relena con una aire de melancolia)

- Se que es duro pero estamos aqui para apoyarte relena (Sonrie)

- Gracias chailing gracias de verdad amiga

Chailing sonrie con ternura entonces se para abrazar a relena ella le corresponde el abrazo, mientras que en las coorporaciones yojoshima milo estaba sentado en su laptop revisando los nuevos informes que le llegaron del departamento de recursos humanos iban a traer nuevos empleados entonces de la nada milo reordo la mirada de relena se veia triste y dolida con el, entonces supo que relena le habia afectado su compromiso con min ji lo mismo que le paso a el pero el cambio no tenia derecho a reclamar el la habia dejado sola pero ahora ella vivia la misma situacion que el eso lo ico sentir culpable en verdad estaba lastimando mas y mas a relena aun esa parte de su corazon seguia amando a relena y queria que ella dejara a ji hoo se envolviera en sus brazos pero no el tambien amaba a min ji ahora se sentia una situacion similar a la que estaba viviendo relena y suspiro se sentia mal tenia que saber ¿Como estaba por lo menos relena? Aun queria seguir con su papel de guardian pues queria estar cerca de relena y de la nada la puerta de su oficina se abre dejando ver a saki que traia un jugo de limon para milo y ella le dice sonriendo.

- Ten milo te lo traje para ti (Le pone la tasa delante de el)

- Gracias saki, as segun me veo en estos documentos traeran nuevo personal ¿no es asi?

- Si son estudiantes pasantes de la universidad, daran su practica aqui durante tres meses mañana llegan temprano habra una junta para presentarlos milo (Se sienta una silla en frente de milo)

- Umm entiendo as seria bueno, pues asi le dan experiencias laborales (Dice milo recordando sus dias como estudiante en harvad)

- Si el dueño vendra mañana de seguro estara complacido, con su manera de administrar el departamento de finanzas con usted hemos mejorado como profesionales

- No hay de que es mi deber ponerles mano dura para que ustedes reaccionaran, para que asi trabajaran mejor as pero bueno oye dime una cosa saki (Dice milo viendola a la cara)

- ¿Si? (Pegunta saki)

- Una pregunta ¿Cuando comienza a nevar de nuevo en japon? (Pregunto

- En diciembre falta bastante para eso ya se quiere hacer muñecos de nieve, pero falta bastante como estamos en primavera estamos en la temporada de las flores pronto vendran las lluvias despues de eso mi epoca favorita del año el otoño (Sonrie ampliamente)

- ¿Te gusta el otoño? (Pregunto milo curioso)

- Lo adoro, as amo cuando las hoja se caen de los arboles te telestransporta a otro mundo jeje

- Ya veo a mi tambien me gusta pero la que mas me gusta es el invierno la nieve (Sonrie recordando esos dias de nieve)

Saki sonrio ante su jefe el no se imaginaba japon, en la ciudad en los meses de noviembre y diciembre los primeros meses del año era una verdadera belleza era como si estar en una bola de cristal ya estaba esperando con ancias que llegara navidad; Mientras que en las coorporaciones de telecomunicaciones miliardo salia con fabiana de la fiesta que los empleados le habian organizado estaba muy contento pues los empleados valoraron sus esfuerzos y sus llegadas tardes a su casa por mejorar esta empresa sin descuidar las demas entonces cuando estos iban bajando las escaleras miliardo vio akiko de nuevo venia subiendo lucia esplendida con el vestido que llevaba puesto unn vestido floreado en rosa y azul cielo, llevaba una cola de caballo ella venia sonriendo y ella con una sonrisa calida.

- Señor miliardo ¿Usted aqui de nuevo? Pero que gusto me da de volver a verlo (Sonrie)

- Tambien me da gusto ¿Tu que haces aqui? (pregunto con un lejero sonrojo)

- Yo trabajo aqui soy la gerenta del area de produccion

Miliardo quedo estupefacto akiko era una de las gerentas, de esta compañia que el adquirio hace un mes y no lo podia creer el no la habia visto a ella en la fiesta de empleados comenzo a pestañear asombrado y de la nada la voz de akiko lo saca a la realidad.

- ¿Y tu? ¿Que haces aqui? (pregunto)

- Em...bueno yo... (Comienza a tartamudear nervioso)

- Es el nuevo dueño de la empresa en la que usted trabaja disculpe que grosera soy, mi nombre es fabiana gonzalez soy la secretaria del señor miliardo peacreaft

akiko quedo aosmbrada al saber que miliardo era el nuevo dueño de la compañia que no solo salvo la compañia en si, sino un millon de tazas de trabajo incluyendo el suyo entonces ella vio que el estaba sonrojado a la vez apenado fabiana comenzaba a echarle fresco para saber si estaba bien y entonces ella le dice con voz neutral.

- Fue usted ¿Quien salvo la compañia? (Dice seria)

- Si asi es no queria que muchos de estos empleados perdieran su empleo que los ayuda a sustentar a su familia (Dice realmente apenado)

- Ya veo gracias miliardo (Sonrie ampliamente asombrando a miliardo)

- ¿Que?

- Si gracias por ti muchos de nosotros podremos seguir trabajando aqui te lo agradezco de parte de la gerencia (Dice feliz mientras le hace una reverencia)

Miliardo no supo si sonreir o sonrojarse por la accion de akiko, hacia el mientras que en consultorio alicia estaba revisando unos expedientes mientras que sisifo estaba pensando como ayudar a alicia y a relena resolver un caso dificil de psicologia que habia llegado a su consultorio pero a la vez seguir pensando en su bomboncito sonrio a ver que ella entraba al consultorio de alicia y el le dice sonriendo.

- Bomboncito ¿Necesitas algo? (Pregunta sisifo sonriendo)

- Si alicia disculpa vengo a traer el historial del señor kotoba y de exia (Dice relena recordando al mejor amigo de kotoba el gundam exia)

- Ah jajajajaja ¿Como te fue relena? No te dijo acerca del trauma de exia a los caballos (Dice alicia riendose)

- No me parece bien que nos riamos de el, es un pobre señor que necesita muchisima ayuda de verdad me fue bien en un señor agradable (Dice relena preocupada por el señor)

- Ya lo creo sisifo, dime alguna vez te encontraste alguien asi

Pag. 5

- Asi es pero a diferencia era una mariontea era mujer eran las mejores amigas del mundo, me agradaba verla la señora era agradable pero el señor kotoba lo que necesita es una cita

- Mas bien una vida (Dice alicia)

- As en verdad lo voy ayudar ese señor lo necesita esta muy solo ese gundam es el unico, que lo acompaña asi que vere que puedo hacer (Dice relena con un aire de preocupacion)

- Si quieres ¿Yo te ayudo bomboncito? (Sonrie sisifo)

- Enserio eso seria maravilloso gracias sisifo, otra cosa mis amigas me preguntaron ¿Porque me dices bomboncito?Yo tambien me pregunto lo mismo ¿Porque me llamas asi?

- Eres muy hermosa ese apodo te queda muy bien no te gusta, oh bueno te llamare nena pues (Le guiña el ojo)

- No es que me moleste sino es que prefiria que me llamaras por mi nombre relena, pero bueno si quieres seguir llamandome de eso modo por mi no hay problema sisifo (Sonrie relena)

- Claro bomboncito- relena (Le guiña el ojo)

Alicia se echo a reir por el encanto de sisifo con las mujeres especialmente que ahora estaba flechado por la inocencia de relena, pero sabia que ella estaba comprometida con ji hoo se casaria rompiendo el corazon de sisifo pero el se conformaba con verla feliz; Al anochecer relena se estaba preparando para salir pues ji hoo le dijo que la esperaria en el parque y ella se extraño pero aun asi salio diciendo que se iria temprano sisifo y alicia dijeron que estaba bien que los veria mañana ella salio cuando salio afuera del consultorio ji hoo estaba alli con un ramo de rosas relena se quedo asombrada pero sonrio.

- Hola cariño que bueno es volverte a verte (Sonrie dulzura)

- Yo tambien estoy feliz bueno nos vamos relena (Sonrie ji hoo)

- Si asi es

Ji hoo y relena salieron del edificio se disposieron a caminar por las calles de tokio relena se abrazo de ji hoo y cerro los ojos y entonces ji hoo sonrie miraba el cielo estrellado le ico recordar el dia que despues de dos semanas habia invitado a relena por primera vez a salir...

Era un dia dia soleado en japon ji hoo habia llegado al pen thause de los peacreaft se arreglo la corbata pues queria lucir bien para relena aunque sonrio para ese entonces relena solo tenia 13 años de edad aun era una niña poreso prefirieron empezar como amigos las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a una bella niña de 13 años de edad relena salio sonrio y le dice a ji hoo.

- Pasa ji hoo (Sonrie relena)

- Gracias relena (Sonrie ji hoo)

- Dime ¿Que te atrae por aqui? (Sonrie relena)

- Bueno relena vine a visitarte para hacerte una invitacion ¿Quieres salir conmigo? Al parque nos comemos juntos un helado claro si quieres (Sonrie)

Relena se asombra por las palabras de ji hoo hace una semanas habia sufrido el dolor mas grande de su vida ji hoo la habia traido, de vuelta desde entonces se ocupo de ella entonces de la nada relena se viro sintio grandes deseos de llorar a un no se recuperaba del dolor que milo le dejo y entonces dice con voz quebrada.

- As disculpame ji hoo de verdad, es que solo me recordaste a heero (Se le comienza a salir las lagrimas)

- Relena no llores por ese desgraciado que no te merece, el no ico nada para luchar por ti entonces no merece que derrames ninguna sola lagrima amarga por el me escuchaste relena, ven vamos a salir te hara bien (Sonrie)

- As esta bien y disculpame voy por mi bolso tienes razon milo no necesita que llore mas por el (Entonces sonrie despues de dos semanas)

Ji hoo sonrio era primera vez que veia sonreir a relena tenia una sonrisa muy bella

Recordaba ese dia como si fuera ayer relena al verlo sonrio y le pregunta sonriente.

- ¿Que sera esa sonrisa? ¿Estas pensando en alguien en particular? (Pregunto relena con una dulce sonrisa)

- Si asi estaba pensando el primer dia que te invite a salir, a un me acuerdo de ese dia estaba feliz pues lo unico que lo dañaba era milo y esa tristeza que cargabas relena me heria bastante verte sufrir por el imbecil de milo

Relena guardo silencio aun sufria por el, mas ahora que se comprometio con min ji pero ella estaba decicida a ser feliz con ji hoo y ser una buena esposa, entonces ji hoo ve el semblante de relena y el le pregunta.

- ¿Te ocurre algo relena? (pregunta ji hoo)

- ¿Eh? Nada es que me puse a pensar en el paciente que tengo el señor kotoba, te imaginas el hombre tiene un gundam como mejor amigo de verdad me da lastima ese hombre quiero ayudarlo verdad

- Si algo me comentaste, sabes ese señor necesita una cita con una linda mujer problema resuelto nunca entendere ¿Porque cojiste psicologia?

- Lo ice por que me gusta como a ti la arquictectura ¿Eh? (Dice relena con una sonrisa picara)

Ji hoo sonrie era verdad a el desde siempre le gusto la arquictectura entendia esa pasion de relena por sus pacientes, entonces prefirio no seguir ambos siguieron caminando bajos las calles iluminadas de tokyo; A la mañana siguiente en el departamento de las chicas chailing estaba lavando su ropa pues no habia tenido el tiempo de lavarla el fin de semana debido al paseo, sonrio mientras colocaba su ropa en la secadora puso pieza por pieza y de la nada su telefono sono y ella dejo lo que estaba haciendo para contestar desde la otra linea escucho la sensual voz de sebastian diciendole.

- Hola preciosa (Sonrie picaramente)

- Sebastian hola ¿Como estas y como va el viaje? (Sonrie)

- Muy bien trabajando duro, ademas de que tambien extrañandote (Sonrio)

- Enserio ah que tierno eres yo tambien estoy extrañandote, ademas de que tengo muchas cosas que contarte cariño

- Yo igual cuando regrese de viaje, tengo que contarte muchas cosas corea es hermoso tienes un pais precioso (Sonrie)

- Gracias no has visto lo mejor todavia si viajo a corea quizas, te lo enseñe sebastian (Sonrie con ternura recordando corea)

- De nada bueno te hablo despues preciosa (Sonrie)

- Adios sebastian te quiero que te vaya bien

Sebastian sonrio y cerro su telefono estaba apunto de entrar a una reunion como extrañaba a sus ojitos de muñequita, si asi es chailing tenia unos hermosos ojos de muñequita era la muñequita de sus ojos preciosa y tierna sonrio como la extrañaba aunque admitia que estaba ansioso normalmente en el primer instante como todo hombre y las relaciones pasionales hubiera tenido relaciones sexuales pero con chailing era diferente ella lo evito diciendole que no se sentia lista para esas cosas pero bueno debia respetar su desicion para que su relacion marchara bien y entonces entro a la reunion; A la mañana siguiente en la ciudad de tokio en la cafeteria a la vuelta de la esquina relena estaba sentada sola tomando un cafe mientras veia los detalles finales de la boda solo faltaba los manteles y una sorpresa especial que ella tenia entonces vio la cancion en japones y sonrio ella sabia japones desde que era pequeña tenia tutores que le enseñaban el japones y entonces comenzo a tartamudear la cancion que estaba practicando.

Konna ni tsumetai tobarino fukakude

Anatawa hitori de nemutteru

Inori no utagoe sabishii noharawo

Chiisana hikari ga terashiteta

Y relena siguio sumisa en su canto cuando de la nada, sintio que le aplaudian detras, entonces relena se volteo a ver y encontro a milo solo entonces relena se sobresalto y se paro entonces miro a milo a los ojos y el le dice sonriendo arrogantemente.

- Tienes un talento oculto ya veo, no me lo imaginaba de ti relena

- ¿Que haces aqui? ¿Me estuviste espiando milo? (Miraba a milo a los ojos)

- No entre por pura casualidad entonces escuche tu delicada voz relena

Relena desvio la mirada y entonces volvio a mirar de nuevo a milo molesta ya estaba harta de su, arrogancia ya hasta cansada de pelear con el siempre milo buscaba la forma de hacerla enojar pero aun asi ella le amaba entonces relena

Pag.6

Suspiro agarro sus cosas tenia la intencion de irse dejar a milo hablando solo pero milo se puso en frente de ella y entonces relena se asombro al ver el gesto de milo y entonces ella se enojo bastante por la accion de milo.

- Bueno ahora ¿Que te paso? ¿Porque no me dejas ir milo tengo que ir al consultorio?

- Tenemos que hablar relena (Dice milo serio)

- ¿Que? Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar te recuerdo que ambos estamos comprometidos con personas diferentes milo asi que no creo que se conveniente que un hombre comprometido este hablando con una mujer que no es su prometida

- No me interesa tu y yo debemos aclarar cosas relena (Dice milo)

- ¿Aclarar? Ja no me hagas reir milo si es lo que paso en el monte fuji te dire una cosa, lo que dije es cierto milo y si es verdad estaba celosa me duele estar celosa pues aun mi corazon te ama milo y te extraña pero dime ¿Podemos ser felices? Aun sabiendo que aun estamos separados y lo pero el dolor que nos separa milo o olvidas lo de hace 8 años dios mio de solor recordar ese dia se me parte el corazon como llore por ti tan amargamente as no se me olvida milo todos los dias algo o algun lugar me hacia acordarme de ti y dejame empaz que tengo asuntos que resolver (Dice relena seria al borde de las lagrimas)

- Entiendo tu odio a lo que paso pero tenia razones, pero no vine por eso relena vine solo para preguntarte algo

- ¿Que cosa? (Pregunta relena asombrada)

- As relena ¿Te gustaria ser la madrina de la boda cuando me case en tres años? (Dice milo serio)

- Entonces va enserio ¿Que te vas a casar con min ji cierto? (Dice relena mientras las lagrimas comenzanron resbarles sus hermosos ojos esmeralda)

- Asi es relena me casare con ella cuando cumpla los 21 años de edad, no veo cual es el problema relena

- Ums pues esta bien sere la madrina te deseo lo mejor milo y quizas encuentres la mejor de las felicidades como tu deseas la mia con ji hoo asi que nos vemos otra cosa organizaremos una cena este fin de semana puedes traer a min ji ella es bienvenida en mi casa milo (Dice relena secandose las lagrimas)

- Si estaremos alli relena, solo queria que fueras la madrina tu fuiste y siempre seras una parte importante de mi vida relena (Dice milo muy orgulloso para admitir que le dolia que relena se mantuviera alejada de el)

Milo sintio un vacio en su corazon como se detestaba que relena se mantuviera alejada de el, pero como no si el la trataba como un principio como se conocieron con arrogancia y mucha pero mucha sequedad no es de extrañarse que relena se comportara agresiva con el aun podia recordar el dia que tuvieron su primera pelea cuando ella tenia 10 años y el 16 años ese dia se gritaron...

Una tarde de invierno en la finca en nueva orleans para los tiempos de fiestas de fin de año, relena estaba molesta con milo pues no la habia llevado a ver el arbolito que estaban decorando en el pueblo y milo molesto le dice a relena que estaba sentada frente el establo de antares y milo la mira molesto le dice con agresividad.

- No es para tanto, no tienes ¿Porque ponerte de esa manera relena? (Dice milo molesto)

- Eres muy malo yo te dije que queria ir a ver el arbolito pero tenias asuntos que atender, que no quisiste llevarme me perdi la ingaruacion siempre haces algo para hacerme sentir mal milo, la proxima vez me ire sola (Dice relena inflando las mejillas)

- Bueno ve sola y pierdete en la nieve sabes no me importa si te pasa algo al caso no eres mi responsabilidad relena (Dice dandose la vuelta)

- Pues esta bien no necesito de un niñero me se cuidar sola me escuchaste aclaran decerebrado (Dice relena molesta)

- Mocosa insolente (Dice milo molesto)

- Idiota sabes algo ojala que algo malo te pase siempre me andas tratando mal !Te odio ni siquieras podias, llevarme siempre que vengo me tratas mal otra veces me tratas bien quisiera que alguna vez me trates con respeto eres un imbecil milo¡

- No me grites mocosa

Relena se molesto mas se fue corriendo asombrando a milo pero a la vez, sintiendose mal en verdad relena estaba ilusionada al ver ese arbolito de navidad entonces decidio seguirla hasta la casa para hacer las pases con ella; Relena se encerro en su cuarto en su mansion en la finca agarro el cuadro de su madre habia pasado 5 años de su muerte para estas fiestas su mama siempre la llevaba a ver el arbol ahora milo ni siquiera se inmuto en llevarla como la extrañaba como queria revivir ese dia que su madre se murio y perdio a su hermanito para poder salvarla momento que se fueron de este mundo de la nada la puerta de su habitacion se abrio dejando ver a milo que venia con un chocolate caliente le sonrie al entrar relena al verlo enseguida le dio la espalda molesta mientras sostenia el recuadro de tu madre y milo se sienta a lado de ella diciendole.

- Veo que estas fechas extrañas mas a tu madre que nunca ¿Cierto? (Pregunta milo)

- Jum (Se vira mas)

- Se que no me quieres hablar pero te traje chocolate caliente, a ver si negociamos un rato relena (Dice milo)

- Ums ¿Que vamos a negociar si eres un egoista milo? (Dice relena virandose discretamente)

- Bueno el mi comportameniento y bueno me entere que va a ver una pequeña fiesta para niños, no se querias ir bueno yo... queria (Dice sonrojado)

Relena sonrio divertida ante la actitud de milo y le dice sonriendo.

- Bueno ire con la condicion que te portes bien conmigo y me lleves a visitar la tumba, de mi madre quiero llevarle flores hace meses que no visito su tumba

- Esta bien dale por hecho

Relena sonrio al ver a milo por primera vez sin sonreir sin arrogancia con una linda sonrisa que cautivo a la niña...

Milo sonrio como extrañaba esa niña tonta e inocente; En el consultorio alicia terminaba de atender un paciente, mientras que sisifo le ayudaba como esta semana le habia dicho a su oficina que no iria que ayudaria a la de su amiga y a su compañera ellos aceptaron entonces cuando el paciente venia saliendo venia relena revisando unos expedientes entonces suspiro llamando la atencion de alicia que le pregunta preocupada.

- ¿Que ocurre relena? ¿Paso algo con el expediente?

- No para nada es que suspiro porque me alegro adivina ¿Quien es el paciente?

- No se no tengo idea de quien es relena, solo se que la secretaria le dio a sisifo este expediente (Dice alicia confundida)

- La Sra. suzume yuy la abuela de ji hoo es mi siguiente paciente, de verdad esta consulta no quiero que me molesten esta señora necesita mucha ayuda psicologica creemelo puedo con este caso (Sonrie relena)

- Bueno si necesitas ayuda relena sabes que yo estoy aqui al igual que sisifo (Sonrie)

- Esta bien relena, bueno nos vemos

- Dile a sisifo que gracias

Alicia asiente con una sonrisa entonces relena entro al consultorio, para esperar a la señora suzume pues ella habia aceptado que necesita ayuda psicologica alicia suspiro regreso a su consultorio alli vio sisifo leyendo un libro acerca de psiquiatria y entonces alicia venia con cara de seriedad y entonces sisifo al verla le pregunto preocupado a alicia.

- ¿Que sucede esa cara? (Pregunto sisifo preocupado)

- Es relena as tendra de paciente a su consuegra, ella as sisifo relena aun esta en recuperacion ella le metio a relena un cuchillo de 8 centimetros y bueno relena estuvo muy debil estuvo una semana en el hospital y bueno ya vamos para dos semanas me preocupa que esa señora agreda a relena

- ¿Que? Bomboncito estuvo al borde de la muerte, no alicia yo debo acompañarla no quiero que nada malo le pase no debo acompañarla y si la agrede de nuevo no quisiera que a ella le pasara algo

- Sisifo tranquilo se que te preocupas por ella, pero relena puede sola ya lo ha demostrado, asi que es mejor que te quedes aqui conmigo pero si quieres sercionarte de que ella este bien (Dice alicia con un tono de preocupacion)

- Mejor voy a verla

Alicia guardo silencio prefirio no opinar pues si decia alguna palabra pondria mas nervioso a sisifo eso era lo que menos ella queria, pues sisifo tenia un defecto enorme que al parecer no habia corregido era preocuparse por alguien al extremo y querer sercionarse de que esa persona este bien y poder ayudar en lo que podia y suspiro levanto su vista y vio que sisifo simplemente le dedico una mirada diciendole "Dejame ir quiero estar con ella, no quiero que esa señora le haga daño" Ella asintio el se dio la vuelta comenzo a caminar hasta la puerta para salir de su consultorio cuando abrio la puerta el le dedico una mirada como tranquilizandola entonces se fue y alicia se nego en verdad sisifo se estaba enamorando de relena y ella sabia que el sufriria bastante por ella mas que su

Pag.6

Relacion anterior con sasha, al recordar ese nombre le dio le dio un golpe de ira como odiaba esa chica habia hecho sufrir a sisifo como nunca en su ultimo año de relacion se habia vuelto muy celosa y celaba a sisifo a cada rato al principio cuando la conocio era una chica agradable, amable y tierna especialmente amaba demasiado a sisifo y sus tres años de relacion fueron espectaculares pero al llegar el cuarto año de relacion sasha empezo a ponerse mas celosa que nunca pues sisifo se habia independizado de su consultorio en el hospital de boston y entonces comenzo a tratar con mujeres lo celaba a cada rato pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando entro sisifo estaba revisando la espalda de una paciente de unos 19 años y sasha lo agarro lo comenzo a golpear de porque estaba insinuado con su paciente cosa que no le gusto a sisifo menos a la paciente entonces sisifo ya cansado termino ahi con sasha se libero de ella por eso el se habia venido a japon para iniciar una nueva vida y olvidarse de la loca de sasha suspiro entonces prefirio seguir con su trabajo; Sisifo abrio la puerta del consultorio de relena timidamente asombrando a relena que se le quedo viendo con esos ojos esmeralda su rostro reflejaba desconsierto al ver como sisifo entraba y entonces relena le pregunta.

- Sisifo ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Ocurrio algo malo? (Pregunto mientras pestañeaba)

- As relena si alicia me conto quien es tu paciente nueva y lo que esa paciente nueva te ico bomboncito, me dijeron tu accidente me da miedo que esa mujer te agreda y mas que te haga daño (Dice con un aire de tristeza y preocupacion)

- Sisifo gracias por preocuparte por mi estoy bien y me estoy recuperando exitosamente de mi herida no te preocupes estoy bien (Le sonrio pero eso no tranquilizo a sisifo)

- Eso no me tranquiliza bomboncito, poreso quiero acompañarte no me siento tranquilo

Relena iba a protestar pero vio el rostro de sisifo y entonces guardo silencio lo medito unos minutos para luego contestarle.

- Esta bien sisifo si gustas acompañarme por mi no hay problema (Dice relena sonriendo)

- As gracias bomboncito de verdad me tenias preocupado

Relena asintio se ico un lado para que sisifo se sentara a lado de ella faltaba unos dos minutos para entrar en seccion con la señora yuy, entrara para empezar su seccion; En el departamento de milo en la cocina min ji habia venido a darle de comer a su pequeña hija diana que habia estado durmiendo toda la mañana pues la perrita estuvo enferma se le habia bajado la presion y eso preocupo al maximo a min ji y a milo que la llevaron al veteninario en la madrugada el veteninario les dijo que se debia a que la cachorrita presentaba problemas heredados de sus padres y por ese motivo sufria de la presion eso puso muy triste a min ji que no dejaba de llorar por su pequeña niña y milo consolandola al igual que sus padres diciendole que diana se recuperaria le coloco la comida en el piso escondida estaba el medicamento y diana empezo a comer min ji sonrio con dulzura al ver que diana estaba mejor y movia la colita le sobo la cabeza con ternura detras de ella aparecio milo que venia de la oficina a echarle el ojo a diana pero vio que min ji habia llegado y el le dice contento.

- Veo que esta comiendo bien (Dice milo por detras)

- Asi es ademas de que esta de mejor animo que ayer (Sonrio con ternura)

- Me alegro ¿Como estas tu mi aneglito? Una madre preocupada por su hija (Sonrie le besa los labios)

- Estoy bien milo cansada pero bien, me alegro que hayas sacado tiempo para venir a ver a tu hija comer pues lo necesita verdad amor ¿Verdad que si?

Diana comenzo a mover mas la colita por suerte ya llevaba la mitad de su almuerzo se lamio el obsico y entonces min ji se agacha la alza en sus brazos le comienza a golpear la espalda como si fuera un bebe asombrando a milo pues jamas vio esa parte y sonrio con arrogancia pero una mezcla de ternura y dulzura a la vez min ji era muy maternal en cuanto a los animales y niños ella se esmeraba con que diana al menos estuviera bien y vio a la cachorra acomodarse en el hombro de min ji empezo a quedarse dormida eso le ico recordar a relena ella era igual a min ji hasta a veces mas maternal que ella y eso le ico recordar un dia que la vio en la finca comportandose de esa manera...

una tarde lluviosa en la finca en la puerta principal de la hacienda milo venia de regreso de la cabaña que esta en el rio de haber resuelto sus problemas amorosos con paulina para entonces tenia la intencion de llegar bañarse, cambiarse y cenar para luego ponerse a limpiar los establos pues se le habia pasado el tiempo tenia que encargarse de eso abrio la puerta del gran porton de la hacienda para encontrarse con una escena muy conmovedora vio a relena de 12 años recien cumplidos agachada con un paragua viendo asombrada y triste una caja que estaba al frente de la puerta cuando la abrio de ella salieron una pequeña camada de gatitos que habian abandonado en su puerta y milo pudo admirar que relena les puso a la mano en su cabeza comenzo acariciar la cabezita con ternura de cada gatito y levanto la caja solo logro escuchar un "Estaran bien adentro, tendran suficiente comida y un techo a donde vivir no se quien los habra dejado aqui pero esa persona no tiene corazon como se atreve a dejarlos aqui ya les encontrare un hogar pero mientras tanto vamos para adentro o se pueden resfiar yo no quiero eso" y milo sonrio era la pocas veces que hacia eso pues relena tenia un gran corazon uno de oro se llevo a los gatitos adentro...

Ese dia jamas lo olvido siempre lo atesoro en su corazon su dulce angelito siempre se preocupa por los demas por igual, ella era tan pura tan buena igual que min ji entonces vio que diana se habia quedado dormida y min ji sonrio le dijo vamos a llevarla a su cuna y milo asintio la acompaño hasta la habitacion de milo donde estaba la cuna entonces min ji entro la cuña estaba a lado de la cama de milo era pequeña era comoda para diana y entonces min ji pone a diana ahi la perrita se estiro se quedo ahi profundamente dormida y min ji le sonrio la arropo le prendio su musiquita y milo le dice.

- Aun sigo si creer que los perros tengan cunas, tambien para dormir pero parece que diana fuera una bebe para ti min ji no importa eres una gran madre (Sonrie al ver a diana profundamente dormida)

- Para que veas en japon consienten demasiado sus mascotas al ver esta cuna me gusto y se la traje a diana bueno vayamonos o sino se va a despertar (Dice min ji)

- Esta bien (Asiente)

Ambos salieron dejando a diana profundamente dormida en su cuna, era verdad japon los japoneses gastaban demasiado en sus mascotas y min ji no era la excepcion le habia comprado una cuna a diana para que durmiera bien se preguntanba como estaria antares su amigo tenia años de no verlo estaba programando ir a estados unidos en diciembre con min ji pero recordo despues que su papa llegaba hoy entonces milo se sobresalto asombrando a min ji que le pregunta preocupada.

- Milo cariño ¿Que te ocurre? ¿Porque esa cara?

- Lo olvidaba es que mi padre viene de viaje hoy, precisamente a esta hora min ji debemos ir al aeropuerto internacionald de narita para buscarlo

- Oh tu papa esta aqui oh ok vamos dejame limpiarme los pelos vamos

Milo asintio ante las palabras de min ji en el consultorio de relena, estaba suzume hablando de sus pasado matrimonial con relena aunque ella sabia todo pues ji hoo le habia contado sisifo que estaba sentado a un costado de ella apuntando algunas cosas quedo descorsentado o peor aun asombrado que esta señora que agredio a relena en realidad haya sufrido como nunca por culpa de su marido el abuelo de ji hoo e inclusive su odio a los extranjeros relena por su parte habia escuchado partes que ji hoo no sabia o a lo mejor suzume jamas conto utilizo toda su autofuerza para no derramar ninguna lagrima por la señora suzume que despues de tantos años se desahogaba y eso era uy triste esta señora habia sufrido como nunca y relena se propuso a si misma ayudarla es mas penso en el señor kobota si bien la señora suzume era joven a un pues tenia unos 56 años de edad y estaba perfecta para kotoba pues necesitaba ayuda y entonces relena le dice sonriendo.

- No se preocupe señora suzume, usted estara bien es bueno lo que ico pues es un inicio a una nueva vida (Sonrie dulcemente)

- Lo se pero no puedo evitarlo hace tiempo decidi que ya no queria enamorarme pues, as las cosas que me pasaron fueron muy terribles y poreso te lastime relena y yo lo siento de verdad no queria hacerlo relena mi nieto es afortunado en habete encontrado eres una chica muy especial a pesar de lo que te ice me quieres ayudar otra persona me hubiera puesto una demanda pero tu no lo hiciste de verdad que eres muy gentil relena (Sonrie con tristeza)

- Gracias por sus palabras las aprecio de verdad (Le sonrie tiernamente)

- Bueno señora suzume empezaremos las terapias desde mañana, ademas de que tenemos a alguien para usted mas bien bomboncito tiene alguien para usted

Suzume se asombro ante el apodo de relena enfoco sus ojos a los de relena que le dijo que era de cariño aunque a ella no le gusto mucho pues segun ella habia escuchado ji hoo, ya le habia apodado su mariposa pero prefirio no opinar pues no era el lugar indicado para hablar esas cosas entonces asintio y se preguntaba quien era esa persona que sisifo y relena tenian para ella sea lo que sea esperaba que fuera una buena persona no un desgraciado como akira que le destruyo la vida asintio entonces vio su reloj los ensayos para la boda empezaban en media hora y entonces suzume le dice a relena.

- Sera mejor irnos para el hotel pues los ensayos para la boda empiezan pronto

- Oh si es verdad ji hoo me dijo que empezarian mas temprano, bueno sera mejor irnos sisifo podrias avisarle a alicia para que vaya a recojer a meath al colegio

- Claro bueno me retiro nos vemos entonces en el hotel bomboncito otra cosa ese dia estare ahi, pues sere pareja de baile de alicia para que no vaya sola ella no esta saliendo con nadie por eso me pidio que la acompañara a tu boda (Le guiña el ojo)

- Eso seria maravilloso de verdad gracias sisifo de verdad no queria alicia estuviera sola el dia de mi boda, me ahorraste el favor de presentarle a alguien (Le sonrie)

- Esta bien adios bomboncito (Se retira)

- Me gustaria saber ¿Porque ese joven te llama asi relena? (Dice suzume)

- Oh bueno al parecer dice que soy muy bella y que el apodo iba conmigo al principio mis amigas y yo nos preguntamos lo mismo pero despues el me explico pero no le veo nada de malo señora suzume a usted no le ponian apodos antes de personas cercanas a usted

- Si pero te recuerdo que solo tu prometido tiene derecho a llamarte por un apodo no el eso es una falta de respeto, hacia tu persona relena perdoname pero yo tu iria distanciandome del joven sisifo no lo se siento que te traera problemas con mi nieto mas de los que tenias con el tal milo (Dice muy seria)

Relena se sobresalto al saber que suzume sabia de su pasado con milo eso significaba que a lo mejor mika se lo habia contado todo eso la avergonzo pero gracias a dios milo estaba con otra persona aunque eso le dolia el corazon a veces recordarlo pero prefirio guardar silencio entonces asintio ante las palabras de la señora suzume pues tenia razon sisifo actuaba de una manera extraña seria mejor hablar con el para resolver esa duda en su corazon que queria negar; En el aeropuerto de narita milo esperaba emocionado a su padre min ji estaba ansiosa de conocer al padre de su prometido entonces milo sonrio y fue caminando a un señor de unos 66 años de edad alto como milo, tenia muy fisico y tenia el pelo negro con hebras blancas ambos hombres se abrazaron milo le dice feliz.

- Padre que bueno que estas aqui en japon (Sonrie milo)

- Yo tambien no sabes lo feliz que estoy hijo, lo bueno que vine por 6 meses asi no te sentiras solo

- Que bien padre ven te quiero presentar mi prometida min ji young el es mi padre fernando afrodakis (Sonrie presentandole a su padre su prometida)

Pag.7

Fernando quedo estupefacto aquella muchacha coreana era igualita a relena de cara es mas juraban como dos gotas de aguas se parecian fisicamente mas, en sus facciones como supuso ambas estaban de la misma edad con 18 años entonces fernando quedo consternado la ultima vez que habia visto a relena fue cuando ella tenia 16 años y ahora de seguro tenia 18 años la miro para arriba y abajo de nuevo solo logro decir.

- Relena (Dice confundido e descorcentado)

- ¿Perdon? (Pregunto min ji)

- Disculpame es que te pareces a la hija de un amigo a relena es mas parecen que ustedes podrian pasar por hermanas aunque tu eres coreana, perdoname mucho gusto min ji

- No el gusto es el mio oh conoce a relena entonces (Pregunto min ji)

- Asi es como no conocer a esa chica era super tierna y dulce, ademas muy inteligente pero no importa gusto en conocerte entonces es cierto eres muy bella min ji

- Gracias señor fernando (Le sonrie)

- De nada

- Bueno nos vamos para el departamento

Min ji y fernando asintieron, entonces milo agarro las maletas de su padre se fue entonces acompañado de min ji que hablaba con el padre de milo; En el hotel en la repecion donde se efectuaria la boda de ji hoo y relena los ensayos habian empezado a medida que avanzaban era todo perfecto eso alegro bastante a relena pues todo saldria perfecto ese dia y sonrio con dulzura cuando le dijeron podia besar a la novia y entonces ji hoo la beso a lado de ella estaba meath emocionado que cuando la pareja termino el beso los abrazo a ambos entonces meath le dice feliz a su padre.

- Estoy tan feliz ya estoy ansioso de que me den mi hermanito ya sabes relena quiero dos hermanos (Dice meath feliz)

Relena se sonrojo provocando risas entre karoline y chailing, pero claudia las miro con detenimiento entonces coralina aprovecho para molestar a relena en griego para ver si aun relena practicaba su griego y especialmente que ella y ji hoo estaban sonrojados por las palabras de meath exigiendo dos hermanitos.

- Xerete meta to gamo relena sas kai ji hoo echoun poly douleia san adelfia-kat exochin meath koritsi theile (Traduccion de griego a español: Ya sabes relena despues de la boda tu y ji hoo tienen mucho trabajo pues meath quiere hermanitos especialmente la niña)

Relena fruncio el ceño entonces le responde en perfecto griego.

- Den nomizo oti etsi xerete oti den tha echoun akomi paidia mechri 21 eton episis na erete oti kanete gia na enochli sei korallion (Traduccion de griego al español: No lo creo para que sepas todavia hasta que tenga lo 21 años de edad ademas se que lo haces por molestar coralina)

- Veo que no has olvidado tus raices griegas relena (Le guiña el ojo)

- Como olvidarlas cuando estas estan latentes en tu corazon y presente (Recordando a su madre)

- Lo se

- Meath hijo se que quieres hermanitos pero relena todavia no esta para los hermanitos si, tendras que esperar por lo menos tres años para que puedas ver un hermanito (Sonrie ji hoo)

- Oh bueno esta bien esperare tres años para que mi hermanito venga tendre que conformarme con mi mascota (Dice meath cruzandose de brazos)

- Sabes me acordaste cuando hacia eso de niña cruazada demasiado los brazos pero a diferencia, yo inflaba las mejillas siempre alguien me decia que eso era lo mas adorable del mundo (Dice recordando nostalgica a milo)

- Sabes eso siempre milo se lo decia a relena, recuerdas eso chailing (Dice karoline)

- Como olvidar esos dias, jajajajaja relena siempre lo hacia cuando estaba molesta con milo (Dice chailing recordando como relena inflaba las mejillas)

- Bueno pero saben que se como hacerla enojar para que lo haga (Dice claudia con una risita)

Las 4 se echaron a reir como el ensayo habia terminado ji hoo y relena planeaban salir un momento afuera para conversar entonces claudia venia cerca entonces claudia ico un gesto parecido a milo entonces le dice feliz y entonces grita.

- !Mocosa insolente! (Grita claudia entre risas)

Relena se viro molesta e inflo las mejillas y se cruzo de brazo ji hoo la miro con curiosidad jamas habia visto a relena hacer eso todos sabian que relena odiaba ese apodo que milo le habia puesto y entonces relena dice molesta.

- Te encanta molestarme con eso juraba que era milo ya estaba a punto de decirle alacran decerebrado (Dice relena molesta)

- Lo siento es que no lo pude evitar relena jajajajajajajaja tu cara de verdad que odias que te digan eso, verdad

- Claro que lo odio, no sabes lo vergonzoso que me llamen asi ademas milo es el unico que me llamaba asi (Dice avergonzada pero a la vez nostalgica como extrañaba que le dijera eso)

Relena arqueo una ceja ante el comentario de claudia y suspiro mientras que ji hoo se reia le parecio que el gesto que ico relena era muy adorable entonces le dijo a relena que si se iban afuera siempre y ella asintio; En una mesa cercana sisifo sonreia nunca habia visto a relena hacer ese gesto se veia muy tierna y dulce sonriendo de esa manera le ico estremecerse que linda se veia relena sonriendo y sin darse cuenta que alicia lo miraba picaramente diciendole eres todo un picaro sisifo; Ji hoo y relena estaban caminando hasta afuera y entonces ji hoo le tapo los ojos a relena eso asombro a relena pues no sabia que tenia pensado ji hoo con ella entonces el le dice sonriendo.

- De aqui en adelante tendras que venir con los ojos cubiertos

- ¿Porque ji hoo? (Pregunto relena consternada)

- Es que quiero darte una sorpresa, relena pero tienes que prometer que no te quitaras las bendas oh si no me enojare (Sonrie)

- Esta bien ji hoo (Dice relena)

Ji hoo llevo afuera a relena hasta la recpecion del hotel, bajaron entonces ji hoo la comenzo a conducir a unas cuadras de un edificio muy lujoso ji hoo siguio condunciendo a relena hasta al ascenscor las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar a ji hoo y relena las puertas se cerraron relena estaba consternada y entonces le pregunta a ji hoo.

- Ji hoo ¿Que sucede? ¿Porque tanto secreto? (Pregunto relena)

- Es una sorpresa que queria darte relena asi que por favor no preguntes hasta que lo veas

Relena guardo sulencio sin entender lo que estaba pasando aqui, entonces el ascensor paro en el piso 45 pues el 45 era el segundo piso mas exclusivo del edificio entonces las puertas se abrieron ji hoo agarro de la mano a relena la comenzo a llevar a una gran puerta y ji hoo saco la llave comenzo abrir la cerradura la puerta se abrio y entonces ji hoo le quita las bendas a relena entonces ella quedo asombrada lo que veia era hermoso, moderno y sostificado y ji hoo dice sonriendo.

- Relena bienvenida a nuestro departamento (Sonrio ji hoo)

- Esto es hermoso ji hoo, este es nuestra casa no lo puedo creer

- Asi es la casa donde viviremos relena ya quiero que nos mudemos que tal si empezamos la mudanza ya (Ji hoo entonces cargo a relena)

- Esto es hermoso ji hoo no debiste, pero no importa esta hermosa la decoracion, pero mudarnos es muy temprano despues de la boda nos mudamos ji hoo recuerda que no tendremos nuestra vida juntos hasta una semana no lo crees (Sonrie dulcemente)

- Esta bien relena ¿Quieres ver el departamento completo? (Pregunto ji hoo sonriente)

- Claro seria genial

Ji hoo sonrio entonces llevo a relena cargando al estilo princesa al resto de las habitaciones del departamento le enseño las habitaciones que fueron decoradas con un gusto exquisito y los baños eran grandes y espaciosos para una gran vida de esposos relena sonrio pero a la vez estaba triste a veces su corazon queria que milo fuera quien la cargara y le enseñara el lugar donde tendria su hogar y su nido de amor entonces relena se le vino un sueño que ella tuvo...

Se veia a si misma en los brazos de milo vestida de novia y el con un esmoquin la estaba llevando a su habitacion matrimonial donde consumarian su matrimonio donde ella le entregaria su virginidad e inocencia relena sonrio le dice a milo con ternura.

- Te amo no puedo estar mas feliz, estamos casados y somos esposos (Sonrie dulcemente)

- Yo tambien estoy feliz y espere demasiado de años para poder empezar lo que siempre quise relena, te amo y te hare la mujer mas feliz del mundo por fin te tengo donde queria relena mi dulce angelito seras mia por siempre y te prometo que sere gentil (Sonrie pervertidamente)

- Milo hazme el amor como nunca lo has hecho (Sonrie relena con ternura y sensualidad)

- Te amo te prometo ser gentil, no sabes lo mucho que esperado esto te hacerte mia y al fin lo hare relena preparate que esta noche no dormiras nada mi dulce angelito (Le besa los labios)...

Relena sintio que una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla al recordar eso desde hace buen tiempo que soñaba con el y eso le partia el alma entonces ji hoo vio el rostro de tristeza de relena y le pregunta preocupado.

- ¿Relena que te pasa? ¿Porque esa cara? Hace unos minutos estaba feliz por lo del departamento, ahora estas triste no me gusta esos cambio de humor en ti relena

- Perdoname es que solor recorde algo sin importancia pero no importa de verdad el departamento esta hermoso, ji hoo no debiste de verdad estoy tan ansiosa que llegue ese dia ji hoo el dia que seamos marido y mujer ji hoo (Le besa los labios)

- Yo igual relena ya te quiero hacer mia

Relena sonrio con dulzura ante las palabras de ji hoo pero tenia el corazon aflijido le dolia demasiado, pues extrañaba a milo y lo amaba pero ji hoo estaba de por medio tambien lo amaba a el pero esos sueños cada dia se hacian mas frecuentes y eso la lastimaba demasiado entonces siguio sonriendo pues estaba feliz por ese regalo de bodas que ji hoo le habia dado a ella; Fernando habia insistido en ir a visitar a su amigo miliardo en su departamento cosa que milo se nego bastante pues le decia que podria hacerlo en la mañana cuando haya descansado pero el insitia que tenia que verlo ademas queria ver cuanto habia crecido relena pero el se negaba min ji veia al padre de su novio con curiosidad milo eran muy parecidos la diferencia era que milo era extremadamente arrogante y orgulloso de lo contrario su padre era calmado y mas analitico aunque milo tenia sus momentos de que pensaba las cosas antes de actuar y analizaba su entorno eso le llamo la atencion los tres salieron del ascensor fueron caminando hasta la gran puerta del pen-thuase peacreaft milo por suerte tenia una llave que el señor miliardo le habia obsequiado entonces la saco abrio la cerradura abrio la puerta asombrando a una de las empleadas que venia bajando las escaleras con un cesto de ropa sucia a lado de ella venian heero y pink-chan bajando las escaleras heero el pequeño cachorro de relena ya tenia su pijama puesto pues hoy se acostaria temprano segun habia ordenado relena y entonces la empleada le pregunta confundida a milo.

- Disculpe joven milo ¿Como usted entro? (Pregunto confundida)

- El señor miliardo me dio una llave de esta casa espero no molestar me gustaria saber si el señor miliardo se encuentra casa (Pregunto milo)

- Si acabo de llegar de una reunion se esta bañando le dire a berta que le informe que usted esta aqui, joven milo (Dice la empleada)

- Gracias fabiana te lo agradeceria

- Pero mientras lo esperan porque no se sientan en la segunda sala de estar que se encuentra a la derecha del corredor de la planta baja (Dijo la empleada)

- Gracias se lo agradecemos (Sonrie dulcemente min ji)

Pag.8

- Bueno con su permiso yo me retiro heero y pink-chan nada de malcriadeces porque se lo dire a la señorita relena para que los regañe, cuando llegue (Le dice ambas mascotas)

- Portarse bien (Dice pink-chan mientras movia las alitas)

Entonces la empleada hace una reverencia se va mientras que las mascotas se van atender a los invitados, por su parte heero se paro enfrente del señor fernando se le quedo viendo el señor fernando al verlo sonrio lo agarro lo cargo y min ji ico lo mismo con haro entonces caminaron al lugar donde les indico los empleados de la nada la puerta se abrio los tres se voltearon a ver vieron a relena tenia una silueta de tristeza y a la vez de felicidad asombrando a milo entonces milo le dice a relena.

- Relena ¿Te sientes bien?

- ¿Milo? ¿Que haces aqui? (Pregunta relena asombrada al verlo)

- Es que vino mi padre

- Señor fernando, es enserio ¿Donde esta? (Pregunta relena buscandolo)

- Aqui estoy relena pero mirate niña como has crecido la ultima vez que te vi fue cuando tenias 16 años, de edad te pusiste bellisima como tu madre

Relena sonrio entonces corrio abrazar al señor fernando min ji sintio un poco de celos pues su recibimiento fue diferente el la habia confundido con relena pero despues se disculpo pero despues le cayo muy bien al señor que no paraba hablar con ella pero ella no podia decir nada el señor fernando conocia a relena de toda la vida asi que sonrio pero se preocupo un poco por relena pues se veia con un semblante de tristeza eso no le gusta por su parte milo miraba el rostro de relena se veia triste pero a la vez feliz y eso le preocupo cuando relena y su padre terminaron el abrazo el le dice contento.

- Si tu madre viviera estaria muy contenta de verte estas preciosa y grande relena no puedo creer que ya seas mayor de edad (Sonrie)

- Gracias te lo agradezco fernando y si mama estaria feliz de verme casandome de blanco con mi prometido este fin de semana haremos una fiesta de celebracion con las personas mas allegadas a nosotros (Sonrie con ternura)

- Eso seria genial conoceria al misterioso ji hoo (Sonrie)

- Bienvenido a mi casa viejo amigo fernando (Dice miliardo interrumpiendo mientras bajaba)

- Miliardo amigo tantos años sin verte (Acerca se abrazan)

Relena al ver la escena sonrie les dice a sus mascotas que la acompañen pues queria subir a su habitacion a descansar ademas de pensar en cosas, entonces empezo a subir pero mas bien ella se sentia pesada cosa que no paso de adpersivido de milo que la miraba con preocupacion ademas vio que el rostro de relena salian lagrimas que ella no podia disimular pero no podia ir a verla pues estaba min ji aqui eso la incomodaria bastante a ella entonces abrazo a min ji ella tambien lo abrazo pero disimuladamente le pregunto ¿Que le pasaba a relena? El decia que no sabia pero la parte que amaba sabia que le pasaba lo unico que queria era ir a correr a abrazarla muy fuerte y decirle que ya no sufra mas que olvidaran el pasado y empezaran de nuevo juntos; Relena llego al balcon de si pen thause se sento entonces se quito el anillo de compromiso y lo vi sintio que mas lagrimas fluian de sus ojos alzo la vista al cielo y ella simplemente se dijo.

- Ji hoo as te amo pero no puedo mas siento que estoy con una farza, milo que haces que no puedo olvidarte todo lo que hace ji hoo me recuerda lo que me hubiera gustado que tu hicieras conmigo as aun si pudieramos estar juntos estas con ella y yo con el pero ya no quiero seguir sintiendo amor por ti me lastimas as las palabras de la señora suzume acaso ella se dio cuenta ademas acaso sisifo tu estas... as no lo creo pero milo ya no mas no puedo seguir pensando en ti cada dia mas lo unico que quiero es decir que no me quiero casar y irme contigo te maldigo por aparecer despues de estos 8 años a poner patas arriba mi vida y mis sentimientos (Dice relena llorando desconsoladamente)

Relena sintio deseos de tirar el anillo pero no ella amaba a su prometido pero la sombra de milo los perseguia siempre ademas de que estaba dudosa de los sentimientos de sisifo hacia ella debia preguntarle mañana eso le preocupaba pues la señora suzume no le agrado para nada que le dijera bomboncito tenia que preguntarle para estar segura y cada vez que se acercaba la boda se sentia mas dudosa de sus sentimientos por ji hoo se sentia mas dudosos y eso la lastimaba demasiado sentia que haberse comprometido demasiado joven habia sido un error necesitaba mas tiempo para saber de sus sentimientos pero ya no habia vuelta atras amaba su prometido se casaria trataria de ser feliz con ji hoo y olvidarse de milo... A la mañana siguiente en el consultorio afuera de la oficina de relena sisifo se estaba arreglando la corbata para entrar queria lucir impecable y acdemas traia un hermosisimo ramo de rosas rojas sabia que a relena le gustarian pues bomboncito era una chica muy especial cuando vio que su corbata estaba bien atada sonrio agarro el ramo de rosas y abrio la oficina para encontrarse a relena con la mirada perdida en la ventana entonces sisifo entro sonriendo y entonces le dice sonriendo.

- Bomboncito que bueno que te encuentro queria hablar contigo

Relena se viro y entonces vio a sisifo, venia con un hermosos de ramo de rosas rojas esclusivamente para ella y eso le ico confirmar que a lo mejor sisifo sentia algo por ella mas que amistad y entonces ella se paro de la silla comenzo a caminar hasta donde estaba sisifo y el le ofrece el ramo de rosas y el le dice sonriendo.

- Veo que no estas de animos bomboncito (Dice sisifo tratando de animarla)

- No estoy bien gracias por las rosas estan muy hermosas sisifo, no tenias que tomarte la molestia de verdad te lo agradezco (Dice tratando de sonreir)

- Queria que tuvieras este precioso ramo de rosas espero que no sea incovencia para ti, bomboncito

- No sisifo hay algo que quiero preguntarte y espero que no te sientas incomodo (Dice relena)

- Claro no hay problema bomboncito preguntame lo que quieras soy todo oidos (Dice sisifo con su joviente tono alegre y seductor de siempre)

- Dime sisifo desde que nos conocimos siento que me tratas como a una mujer no como una colega poreso te pregunto ¿Tu estas enamorado de mi? (Pregunto relena)

- ¿Que? (Dice sisifo asombrado y sonrojado)

- Sisifo responde (Dice relena)

Sisifo se quedo estupefacto ante la pregunta de relena como se habia dado cuenta rapido era verdad por su actitud, no solo estaba interesado en ella recordo las palabras que le dijo alicia relena su bomboncito le habia conquistado el corazon con esa dulzura e inocencia que siempre cargaban en esos ojos esmeraldas y entonces sisifo se aseria y agarra el valor suficiente para decirle a relena sus sentimientos.

- As asi es bomboncito la primera vez que toque tu mano senti una corriente como si estuvieramos unidos, eres tan bella y dulce como no enamorarme de ti desde la primera vez que te vi (Dice sisifo con aire de dolor al recordar cuando se agarron las manos la primera vez)

- Sisifo yo no sabia lo siento mucho pero yo no puedo corresponderte, de verdad lo siento tu sabes que estoy comprometida con ji hoo y lo sabes bien yo no puedo corresponderte sisifo y si puedese creeme que lo haria lo siento

- Para mi es suficiente con verte feliz bomboncito eso es lo unico que me importa se que jamas me amaras, de eso estoy seguro pero prefiero ver esa sonrisa en tu rostro que verte triste no me gusta verte triste quiero una sonrisa (Dice sisifo recobrando su sonrisa)

- As sisifo gracias por sentir lo que sientes por de verdad si pudiera te corresponderia de verdad te lo juro, pero no puedo estoy comprometida y si tuviera la oportunidad me casaria contigo sisifo de verdad me casaria contigo (Dice relena con hilo de tristeza por sisifo sabia que se mostraba fuerte pero en el interior le dolia su rechazo y se estaba quebrando del dolor)

- No te preocupes bomboncito todo esta bien, bueno me retiro me alegro que te hayan gustado las flores adios

Relena iba a detener sisifo pero prefirio darle su espacio el hombre de seguro estaba desecho, pues ella no podia corresponderle sus sentimientos eso la ico sentir mal pues sisifo se veia que era un buen hombre, de la nada una lagrima solitaria cayo bajo su rostro pues le dolio lastimanr a un hombre tan gentil como sisifo el abrio la puerta dejando ver a ji hoo que venia contento pero cuando vio a sisifo se extraño al ver su rostro se fue dejando a ji hoo desconcertado por su actitud pues tenia su rostro rigido y palido entonces ji hoo volteo a ver a relena que parecia estar llorando llevaba en sus manos un hermosos ramo de rosas y entonces ji hoo asombrado le pregunta.

- ¿Relena amor porque lloras? Te ico algo ese hombre (Pregunto ji hoo con preocupacion)

- Ums nada estoy bien es que solo esta sufriendo por alguien especial eso es todo ji hoo, no debes de que preocuparte de verdad

- Bueno esta bien relena tengo que hablar contigo es que hable con tomoe hoy me dijeron que los repcecionistas que tuvieron que cambiar la fecha de la boda

- ¿Que? (Pregunto relena)

- Asi es la boda es la otra semana el miercoles por la mañana (Dice ji hoo en tono serio)

Relena sintio que el alma se le iba a salir del cuerpo ¿Porque habian hecho eso? ahora ya no se casaba en una semana sino la otra el miercoles, eso la ico quedarse estupefacta ahora si faltaban pocos dias para el gran momento de su vida pero ya nada importaba ahora si el momento que ella soño por fin se estaba a¿cercando y entonces ella le pregunta a ji hoo preocupada.

- ¿Ya les avisaste a todos del cambio de planes? (Pregunto)

- Si asi es relena, incluso a alicia, a tu padre a todos tus seres queridos pero te tocara decirle a milo y a su novia del cambio de planes, pero ya no importa relena estaremos juntos eso es lo que importa ah (Se toca el pecho)

- Ji hoo dios mio tu corazon ¿No cojiste rabia? ¿Verdad? (Pregunto relena preocupada por la salud de ji hoo)

- Asi es relena pero no te preocupes es coestion de acostumbrarme ademas que acabo de tomar mi pastilla, as estos dolores me estan matando

- Oh no ji hoo entocnces quiere decir que debes tomar reposo no me gusta que estes tomando estres o peor aun otras cosas mas ji hoo, sabes que me preocupas ademas de que tienes un hijo de 7 años de que preocuparte no ji hoo no quiero que atiendas mas detalles de la boda ¿Si? De eso me encargo yo

Pag. 9

- Ya te lo he dicho relena estoy bien no debes preocupart...

- No ji hoo, no ves no me discutas que me voy a enojar muchisimo contigo as dios mio cada dia mas me preocupa tu corazon ji hoo (Dice relena deprimida)

- Tranquila estare bien

Relena le volvio a negar pues ella sabia que ji hoo ya no podia cojer rabia no podia hacer mas de cinco cosas que no terminasen afectando su corazon eso le asustaba no queria imaginarse lo peor, ji hoo le dedico una sonrisa tratandola de calmar pero eso no llego a los ojos de relena que le dijo que lo llevaria al medico pero el se volvio a negar pero ella se molesto pues ji hoo no estaba cuidando su salud eso le preocupaba bastante y queria sercionarse de que todo estaria bien; Sisifo entro a la oficina de alicia que lo miro asombrada sisifo tenia lagrimas en sus ojos entonces supo que ya le habian roto el corazon no podia culpar a relena al contrario habia estado viendo en el rostro de relena confusion, tristeza para rematar la boda era la otra semana no entendia que le pasaba a relena pero prefirio no preguntar y entonces sisifo se sento y simplemente le dijo alicia con voz entrecortada.

- As soy feliz al saber que la bomboncito al menos queria intentar corresponderme, as ojala que ella no estuviera comprometida te lo juro que haria lo que fuera hasta mi alcanze para enamorarla y convertirla en mi mujer y esposa ella es la que estoy buscando alicia la indicada ella es perfecta seria una madre para mis hijos

- Lo se sisifo accidentalemente relena cumple con todas las expectativas que tu buscabas en una mujer sisifo, pero bueno ya habran mas mujeres creemelo

- Si esta bien

Alicia abrazo a sisifo para que llorara en su regazo su amigo se habia enamorado de relena profundamente y eso lo lastimaba demasiado; La semana comenzo a pasar mas rapida de lo normal relena le habia informado por telefono a min ji sobre el adelanto de la boda y ella dijo que estarian gustosos de ir a la boda de ella los ensayor eran mas intensos cada vez a veces de tres horas al dia encerrados en el salon por su parte sisifo se habia alejado de relena pues no queria causarle problemas con su prometido cosas que la incomodaran aunque era feliz cuando ella siempre le dedicaba una sonrisa, akiko y miliardo estaban comenzando a salir fernando le habia dicho que el tambien estaba saliendo con una mujer en estados unidos y que se dedicara a ser feliz ya que akiko se veia una buena mujer por su parte sebastian habia llegado de corea del sur y fue con chailing a los ensayos de la boda los padres de chailing llegarian dos dias antes de la boda para ver a relena casarse, mientras que relena se deprimia mas y mas no era por sus sentimientos por ji hoo tenia horrenda pesadillas donde ella se veia a si misma vestida de novia le decian la noticia de que ji hoo habia muerto eso le destruia la vida eso la tenia preocupada por su parte ji hoo comenzo a sentirse mejor pues comenzo a dejar de tomar la pastila se habia confiado de que los dolores de pecho debido a su debil corazon habia desaparecido eso lo alegro bastante ya no tenia esas molestias que lo aquejaban y podria trabajar empaz por su parte milo estaba mas deprimido casi llegaba el dia tan esperado por relena seria la mujer de ji hoo y el sin hacer nada poreso se decidio a dedicarse por completo a min ji y a la pequeña diana a agradarle a sus futuros suegros olvidarse por completo de relena...

El sabado por la noche llego mas rapido de lo que se imaginaron en el pen thuase de los peacreaft, todo estaba bellamente decorado el gran pen thause ahora era una sala de fiestas especialmente la amplia terraza que tenian la decoracion estaba hermosa y fue bien aceptada por los invitados, igual que las bebidas y la comida que servian por su parte miliardo estaba con akiko atendiendo a los invitados, la nueva pareja de miliardo se llevaba de maravilla con relena especialmente que akiko empezo a querer a relena como a una hija ya que decia que relena era una chica dulce y humilde eso le agrado bastante pues le recalcaba a cada rato a miliardo que la habia criado muy bien que no la crio como a una niña mimada y dependiente del dinero de su padre como siempre creyo que eran las niñas ricas pero cuando vio a relena y despues conocio a las amigas se equivoco el concepto de las niñas ricas bueno por lo menos en su conceptos de ellas, sonrio mientras seguian recibiendo a los empleados por su parte las amigas de relena estaban reunidas todas lucian preciosas y radiantes chailing habia venido acompañada de sebastian lo que causo varias bromas por parte de claudia y coralina que no dejaban de molestar a la podre joven haciendola sonrojar a ella y a sebastian con sus comentarios de que nada de cosas indevidas en la fiesta por su parte alicia vino acompañada de meath su hijo y de sisifo quien tuvo que convencer para venir pues el no queria ir ver a su bomboncito a los ojos pues despues de la conversacion que tuvieron el la siguio tratando como siempre pero siempre se acordaba que ella jamas sentiria algo por el pero fue pues queria ver a su bomboncito feliz y no muy lejos de alli llego milo con min ji habia quedado asombrado por la decoracion estaba lindisima como su novia que estaba preciosa se habia esmerado en arreglarse bastante y lucia preciosa con el vestido rojo que llevaba con corte asimetrico y su cabello recogido con una trenza estaba ignotizado con su belleza pero de la nada algo capto su atencion y a de los invitados que comenzaron a aplaudir vieron a relena bajar vestida con un hermoso vestido rosa coctel sin mangas, con unos preciosos tacones dorados y joyeria sencilla pero lo que mas llamo la atencion fue el maquillaje que ella se habia puesto si bien estaban acostumbrados a ver a relena con algo leve hoy la vieron con un maquillaje interesante y sensual lo que mas le gusto a los invitados del maquillaje fue sus sensuales labios rojos y sus ojos esmeralda resaltaban bastante que no paso de adpersivido de los ojos de milo que la miraban con deseo y pasion era la primera vez que relena transmitia esos deseos a el, ella siempre transmitia dulzura y inocencia hoy era diferente transmitia sentimientos de pasion y deseo diciendo que esos labios rojos ya estaban listos para ser besados otro quedo enamorado de esa belleza fue su prometido ji hoo que la miraba con ojos oscurecidos de pasion y ademas de que sisifo tambien la miraba estaba encantado con ese cambio tan radical ademas de que relena llevaba el cabello con una cola de caballo y ji hoo le agarro la mano y ella sonrio bajo los escalones ambos se dirigieron a la pista a bailar y el le dice feliz.

- Estas bella mas que eso relena mi mariposa te ves sensual y deseable que me vuelves loco

- Gracias hoy queria lucir diferente, porque hoy es un dia importante ji hoo solo faltan tres dias para que seamos marido y mujer (Sonrie)

- Asi es relena luces hermosa, te ves tan deseable...

- Ji hoo lo olvidas las relaciones sexuales comienza en la noche de bodas antes de eso, no lo olvidaste es una promesa que me hiciste cuando cumpli 17 años de edad (Sonrie coqueta)

- No lo olvido relena a veces tengo que usar de mi autocontrol para no tocarte se que es importante para ti llegar virgen al matrimonio, no lo dudo relena pero hay momentos en los que estoy impaciente por tocarte y hacerte mi mujer es que ya no puedo soportarlo

- Ji hoo te has controlado bien eso me alegra bastante mas cuando nos quedamos solos, poreso soo resiste tres dias mas y ya desde entonces sere tuya por siempre (Sonrie relena con dulzura y coqueteria)

- Espero ese dia con ansias relena

Pag.10

- Ja ji hoo ustedes los hombres no saben esperar no entiendo como es que las relaciones de ahora nos conocemos ya nos estamos acostando yo soy diferente yo no pienso igual no le entregaria mi virginidad a cualquiera ji hoo es una desicion que tengo que tome cuanto tenia 12 años (Relena recordando esos dias)

- Bueno asi somos los hombres o acaso nos vas a cambiar

- No se si pudiera lo haria pero eso alteraria las cosas, no la haria divertidas creo que no (Sonrie con dulzura)

Ji hoo se rio ante el comentario de relena la beso con ternura y ella le correspondio el beso solo faltaban tres dias para ese dia tan esperado por los dos...

**Capitulo No.23 **

Los dos seguian sumidos en su beso sin darse cuenta que milo los espiaba disimuladamente mientras bailaba con min ji no dejaba de admirar la belleza de relena se veia sensual y eso le gustaba era la primera vez que en los 18 años de vida de relena ella se veia asi aunque min ji le seguia por el mismo camino le estaba provocando un ataque de hormonas ahi mismo no por relena sino por min ji se veia demasiado deseable aunque relena no se quedaba atras con esa sensualidad y entonces sintio que tenia salir a tomar aire fresco pues no resistiria seria capaz de llevarse de min ji a la alcoba el no queria eso y entonces le dijo a min ji que lo disculpara que tenia que salir a tomar aire fresco min ji asintio preocupada por el y vio que se fue con la mano el frente salio afuera cuando mas lo resistiria habia pasado 4 meses desde la ultima que habia tenido relaciones sexuales con una mujer habia dos mujeres que lo ponina duro capazes de que con esas miradas tan virginales caracteriticas de ellas las mujeres puras lo volvian loco y simplemente respiro con fuerza se dijo mentalmente.

- "**No puedo tener relaciones sexuales con min ji no todavia, yo se lo prometi ademas de que relena como olvidarse esas noches que te deseaba en mi cama para hacerte mia y solamente mia dios no creo poder aguantar mas**"

Milo se sintio ma abrumado cada vez el siempre se caracterizo de cumplir sus promesas y ser fiel a ellas pero a veces su hombria podia mas ademas de que recordo esas noches cuando vivia en new york que se imagianaba tene a relena en su cama hacerla su mujer como olvidar esas noches en donde se veia a si mismo solo...

Podia recordar esa noche con falicidad donde creyo ver a relena estaba su cama con su pantalon de pijama estaba encima de lo que seria relena si calculaba bien a sus 20 años de edad alli estaba asustada viendolo con temor estaba completamente desnuda todo su cabello estaba disperso por la cama como una cascada milo sonrio le acaricio su rostro y ella le preunta con inocencia.

- ¿Me va a doler mucho? ¿Verdad? Tengo miedo (Dice relena temerosa)

- Tranquila te prometo que tratare de ser lo mas posible gentil y que no te duela mucho, pues es tu primera vez quiero que recordemos este dia por siempre (Le acaricia el rostro)

- Te amo y ahora estamos juntos milo y seremos felices hazme el amor yo te prometo serte fiel y ademas de que quiero un hijo contigo no lo recuerdas milo tu dijiste que querias una hija con mi nombre que se parezca a mi (Sonrie con ternura)

- No lo olvido tranquila solo relajate dejate llevar

Ella asintio el se quito los pantalones quedando completamente desnudo beso a relena con delicadeza mientras la comenzaba a penetrar con mucho cuidado...

Milo se sintio abrumado recordando su gran deseo de ser padre y de que relena fuera la madre de sus hijos, el siempre añoro a relena pero ahora estaba min ji la amaba queria que fuera la madre de sus hijos suspiro y recupero la gordura regreso adentro donde la esperaba min ji, en la fiesta sisifo no paraba de tomar preocupando un poco alicia pues habia visto a relena bailar con su prometido pero despues vio que ella se le acercaba y le preocupada que viera a sisifo en el estados que estaba y cuando relena llego al verlo en ese estado se sintio culpable.

- Sisifo hola (Dice relena sonriendo pero sabia que sisifo ya no la trataba como antes)

- Bomboncito que sexy te ves hoy, eso que jamas habia visto tu lado travieso siempre veo tu lado dulce e inocente hoy pareces una gatita traviesa (Dice medio ebrio)

- ¡Sisifo! (Grito alicia molesta)

- ¿Que? (pregunto relena totalemte sonrojada)

- Disculpalo relena es que esta tomando de mas y eso me tiene preocupada, dios mio sisifo tu jamas te comportas de esta manera tu siempres moderas el alcohol que tomas pero hoy (Dice alicia molesta)

- Dejame que quiero tomar estamos de fiesta alicia dejame (Dice tomando otro trago de shampanee)

- Sisifo as todo es mi culpa de verdad as si pudiera te amaria pero no puedo, ums alicia por favor evita que tome mas no quiero que se embriage por mi culpa y por su amor a mi no correspondido (Dice relena con voz de culpabilidad y de tristeza)

- Esta bien y relena no te culpes en el corazon no se manda, que ibas a saber que mi amigo iba a llegar a tu vida no te culpes relena no cargues con culpas que son inecesarias (Dice alicia al notar la tristezade relena)

- No alicia no lo entiendes yo... as esta bien, entiendo sisifo ya no bebas, no quiero verte ebrio y mucho menos sufriendo (Dice relena en tono consolador)

Sisifo no dijo nada termino de tomar su copa de shampanee le sonrio haciendo que relena se sintiera mas culpable ella se le quedo viendo trato de reprimir las lagrimas simplemente sonrio se fue dejando a sisifo muy contento de la vida agarrando otra copa de shampanee que uno de los mayordomos de la casa le habia ofrecido en bandeja de plata haciendo enojar bastante a alicia que se la quito se la devolvio


	2. capitulo No23

**Capitulo No.23 **

Los dos seguian sumidos en su beso sin darse cuenta que milo los espiaba disimuladamente mientras bailaba con min ji no dejaba de admirar la belleza de relena se veia sensual y eso le gustaba era la primera vez que en los 18 años de vida de relena ella se veia asi aunque min ji le seguia por el mismo camino le estaba provocando un ataque de hormonas ahi mismo no por relena sino por min ji se veia demasiado deseable aunque relena no se quedaba atras con esa sensualidad y entonces sintio que tenia salir a tomar aire fresco pues no resistiria seria capaz de llevarse de min ji a la alcoba el no queria eso y entonces le dijo a min ji que lo disculpara que tenia que salir a tomar aire fresco min ji asintio preocupada por el y vio que se fue con la mano el frente salio afuera cuando mas lo resistiria habia pasado 4 meses desde la ultima que habia tenido relaciones sexuales con una mujer habia dos mujeres que lo ponina duro capazes de que con esas miradas tan virginales caracteriticas de ellas las mujeres puras lo volvian loco y simplemente respiro con fuerza se dijo mentalmente.

- "**No puedo tener relaciones sexuales con min ji no todavia, yo se lo prometi ademas de que relena como olvidarse esas noches que te deseaba en mi cama para hacerte mia y solamente mia dios no creo poder aguantar mas**"

Milo se sintio ma abrumado cada vez el siempre se caracterizo de cumplir sus promesas y ser fiel a ellas pero a veces su hombria podia mas ademas de que recordo esas noches cuando vivia en new york que se imagianaba tener a relena en su cama hacerla su mujer como olvidar esas noches en donde se veia a si mismo solo...

Podia recordar esa noche con falicidad donde creyo ver a relena estaba su cama con su pantalon de pijama estaba encima de lo que seria relena si calculaba bien a sus 20 años de edad alli estaba asustada viendolo con temor estaba completamente desnuda todo su cabello estaba disperso por la cama como una cascada milo sonrio le acaricio su rostro y ella le preunta con inocencia.

- ¿Me va a doler mucho? ¿Verdad? Tengo miedo (Dice relena temerosa)

- Tranquila te prometo que tratare de ser lo mas posible gentil y que no te duela mucho, pues es tu primera vez quiero que recordemos este dia por siempre (Le acaricia el rostro)

- Te amo y ahora estamos juntos milo y seremos felices hazme el amor yo te prometo serte fiel y ademas de que quiero un hijo contigo no lo recuerdas milo tu dijiste que querias una hija con mi nombre que se parezca a mi (Sonrie con ternura)

- No lo olvido tranquila solo relajate dejate llevar

Ella asintio el se quito los pantalones quedando completamente desnudo beso a relena con delicadeza mientras la comenzaba a penetrar con mucho cuidado...

Milo se sintio abrumado recordando su gran deseo de ser padre y de que relena fuera la madre de sus hijos, el siempre añoro a relena pero ahora estaba min ji la amaba queria que fuera la madre de sus hijos suspiro y recupero la gordura regreso adentro donde la esperaba min ji, en la fiesta sisifo no paraba de tomar preocupando un poco alicia pues habia visto a relena bailar con su prometido pero despues vio que ella se le acercaba y le preocupada que viera a sisifo en el estados que estaba y cuando relena llego al verlo en ese estado se sintio culpable.

- Sisifo hola (Dice relena sonriendo pero sabia que sisifo ya no la trataba como antes)

- Bomboncito que sexy te ves hoy, eso que jamas habia visto tu lado travieso siempre veo tu lado dulce e inocente hoy pareces una gatita traviesa (Dice medio ebrio)

- ¡Sisifo! (Grito alicia molesta)

- ¿Que? (pregunto relena totalemte sonrojada)

- Disculpalo relena es que esta tomando de mas y eso me tiene preocupada, dios mio sisifo tu jamas te comportas de esta manera tu siempres moderas el alcohol que tomas pero hoy (Dice alicia molesta)

- Dejame que quiero tomar estamos de fiesta alicia dejame (Dice tomando otro trago de shampanee)

- Sisifo as todo es mi culpa de verdad as si pudiera te amaria pero no puedo, ums alicia por favor evita que tome mas no quiero que se embriage por mi culpa y por su amor a mi no correspondido (Dice relena con voz de culpabilidad y de tristeza)

- Esta bien y relena no te culpes en el corazon no se manda, que ibas a saber que mi amigo iba a llegar a tu vida no te culpes relena no cargues con culpas que son inecesarias (Dice alicia al notar la tristezade relena)

- No alicia no lo entiendes yo... as esta bien, entiendo sisifo ya no bebas, no quiero verte ebrio y mucho menos sufriendo (Dice relena en tono consolador)

Sisifo no dijo nada termino de tomar su copa de shampanee le sonrio haciendo que relena se sintiera mas culpable ella se le quedo viendo trato de reprimir las lagrimas simplemente sonrio se fue dejando a sisifo muy contento de la vida agarrando otra copa de shampanee que uno de los mayordomos de la casa le habia ofrecido en bandeja de plata haciendo enojar bastante a alicia que se la quito se la devolvio al mayordomo que ico una reverencia y se fue, sisifo la miro molesto por la accion de ella y le dice completamente molesto.

- ¿Porque hiciste eso alicia? Queria seguir bebiendo

-No sisifo no ves en el estado que estas ni se te ocurra que en ese estado vas a manejar, porque no pienso darte el coche asi me escuchaste por suerte viniste en el mio dejaste el tuyo en tu casa (Dice alicia molesta)

- Siempre arruinas la diversion, ves me espanstaste a bomboncito no ves que la queria invitar a tomar una copa conmigo (Dice molesto viendo a relena acercandose a sus amigas)

- Era mejor no ves lo que le dijiste la hiciste sentir incomoda, sisifo mejor no discuto mas contigo (Dice alicia ignorandolo)

Sisifo se molesto ante la directa de alicia al querer decirle que no puede tomar mas agarro otra copa esta vez era de vino tinto empezo a tomarsela, sonrio el sabor era dulce como debia de ser los labios de bomboncito entonces siguio tomando mientras caminaba por su parte relena se reunio con karoline y coralina que eran las unicas que veia a la vista al verlas sintio deseos enormes de llorar pues queria que ellas le ayudanse con sisifo necesitaba conseguirle una mujer que lo amaria pues el era hombre maravilloso y suspiro la primera en notarlo fue claudia que le dijo preocupada.

- Relena ¿Que paso? ¿Porque estas asi? (Pregunta preocupada)

- Estoy bien (Dice relena tratando de sonreir)

- Oh relena no llores el maquillaje se te va correr, especialmente la mascarilla de las pestañas yo lo estuve viendo todo en la mesa de bocadillos es sisifo es cierto lo que nos contaste que el esta enamorado de ti, pobre de verdad solo miralo esta tomando (Dice karoline mirandolo)

- Todo es mi culpa karoline nunca debi preguntarle nada es que la señora suzume me reprocho su comportamiento, ademas que ya sabe que hace unas semanas atras milo trataba de reconquistarme (Dice relena entristecida)

- ¿Como? (Pregunto coralina)

- Ni idea coralina sea lo que sea debo comportarme como una mujer comprometida

- Eso es verdad pero sabes que estamos las 4 para apoyarte relena ademas viene la mama de chailing, se quedara buen tiempo aqui eso es bueno podras estra mejor contandole tus problemas a no ser que akiko tome su lugar ahora (Observo a la joven japonesa que estaba a lado del señor miliardo)

- Ella es muy buena conmigo pero no me atrevo, ums mejor no quiero conocerla mas a fondo aunque estoy feliz que mi papa haya encontrado una mujer que lo ame de verdad como mama que empaz descanse (Sonrie al ver a su padre tan feliz)

- Es verdad el se dedico completamente en ti despues de la muerte de tu mama minimo se merece un poco de felicidad relena, en eso tienes mucha razon estoy feliz que papa miliardo haya encontrado una mujer parecida a elena (Sonrie)

- Bueno al menos la que mas se divierte es chailing con sebastian y ni se diga de claudia mirenla ja espero que consigua un novio decente (Dice relena sonriendo dulcemente)

- Si asi es no como el ultimo novio que tuvo que dios hasta que daba miedo (Dice coralina recordando el ultimo novio de claudia)

Karoline y relena se echaron a reir pues el ultimo novio de claudia era un poco como decirlo... arcaico en cuanto su pensamiento a la vida pero lamentablemente la relacion solo duro 6 meses por fortuna a claudia no le dolio tanto el rompimiento con su novio eso las alegro bastante pues claudia a pesar de ser un poco fria en el extererior en el interior era como relena demasiado sensible en cuanto al amor pero sonrieron al verla muy feliz hablando con un hombre muy atractivo; Miliardo estaba atendiendo a unos socios de la empresa de bienes raices que tenia en estados unidos y estaba preguntando como iba todo le alegro saber que le estaban poniendo mano dura al personal y que cada dia el capital aumentaba eso le alegraba bastante le presento a su pareja akiko que inmediatamente fue aceptada por los socios felicitando a miliardo por haber al fin conseguido una mujer parecida a la madre de relena que en paz descanse y sonrio ante los comentarios positivos hacia akiko que les sonreia con dulzura aceptandolos con el mejor de los animos.

Mika se habia alejado de unos familiares que estaba atendiendo que habian venido de australia para la fiesta de compromiso de ji hoo, para buscar a milo pues lo habia visto en la esquina hablando con unos empleados de la empresa que el señor miliardo habia adquirido en japon se acerco a el y le dijo

- Milo amigo que bueno que viniste (Dice sonriendo mika)

- Mika hola, disculpen debo retirarme (Hace una reverencia se va)

- Que bueno que te encuentro estas disfrutando de la fiesta (Sonrie)

- Si asi es min ji (Dice parando a su novia)

- ¿Si? (Pregunto con una dulce sonrisa)

- Min ji quiero presentarte a mika yuy es la hermana de ji hoo el prometido de relena y ademas de que ella, trabajo conmigo en la bolsa de valores (Dice milo presentandola)

- Mucho gusto (Dice min ji con una dulce sonrisa)

- No el gusto es el mio eres la famosa min ji que tanto milo me ha hablado pero si eres bellisima, segun veo eres coreana mucho gusto me alegro que milo se haya conseguido una mujer muy hermosa (Le guiña el ojo)

- Gracias ademas de que estamos comprometidos (Enseñando el anillo)

- ¿Enserio? Milo que bien felicidades min ji, no puedo creerlo y comprometido eso no me lo dijiste (Dice mika mientras sonreia picaramente)

- Si asi es mika (Sonrie mientras agarra a min ji)

- ¿Cuando es la boda?

- Bueno la boda sera en tres años cuando cumpla la mayoria de edad que supuestamente es aqui a los 20 años pero esperaremos un año mas nos casaremos cuando cumpla 21 años de edad (Sonrie dulcemente)

- Eso es maravilloso me alegro bastante, espero que esa boda sea del ensueño milo de verdad amigo te lo mereces (Sonrie dulcemente)

- Gracias mika de verdad (Sonrie milo mientras abrazaba a min ji)

- De nada bueno min ji ¿Cuentame de ti? (Sonrie mika)

- Bueno no hay mucho que contar de mi (Sonrie)

Mika sonrie en verdad mika era una chica dulce y adorable por sus facciones era coreana, era muy hermosa pero asombrosamente tenia un parecido enorme con relena de cara hasta podria decirse que ellas podrian pasar como hermanas y eso la ico quedarse descorsentada pero simplemente sonrio estaba feliz por milo se dispuso a seguir conversando con ellos; Sisifo no paraba de tomar cojia cualquier copa de vino que cual mayordomo le ofrecia ahora estaba observando al fotografo tomarle fotos a relena, ji hoo y meath para el recuadro que saldria en la entrada de la repcecion sonrio relena se veia realmente bellisima con esa dulce sonrisa y sonrio mientras seguia tomando vino entonces sintio que le quitaban y sisifo se volteo a ver molesto se encontro a alicia de nuevo esta vez le dice.

- Es increible te descuido unos minutos sigues tomando sisifo, esto no puede ser sera mejor que nos vayamos no quiero que sigas tomando (Dice molesta agarrando el brazo de sisifo)

- No me ire hoy es una noche especial para bomboncito, quiero quedarme (Sonrie)

- No lo haras pero mirate mejor dejo que meath se quede, estoy segura que lo atenderan bien en casa de relena vamos a despedirnos (Dice alicia molesta)

Sisifo iba a protestar pero alicia le dedico una mirada molesta que ico enojar bastante a sisifo simplemente acepto que estaba ebrio, se fueron a donde estaba la pareja para despedirse cuando alicia llego ico reverencia diciendo que tenia que irse y pedia el favor de dejar a meath en casa de relena cosa que ella acepto gustosa diciendo que cuidaria bien de el como a un hijo que no se preocupara que el estaria bien pero vio a sisifo estaba completamente ebrio eso sentir mal a relena pues estaba un estado depplorable por su culpa entonces los dos se retiraron relena sintio deseos de llorar por el despues de que ellos se fueran la noche siguio normal relena evitaba a toda costa evitar toparse con milo y min ji no queria llorar queria ser feliz pues su dia pronto llegaria solo faltaban tres dias para eso la noche siguio normal su curso...

A la mañana siguiente en el pen thause en el comedor principal de la casa estaban miliardo, akiko, relena y el pequeño meath que se habia quedado en casa de relena todos estaban conversando animadamente en el desayuno exceptuando relena que solamente estaba revolviendo la comida cosa que no paso de adpersivido por parte de akiko que le pregunto preocupada.

- Relena cariño ¿Te sientes bien? (Pregunto preocupada)

- ¿Ah? Oh si, si estoy bien es que solo que no tengo apetito es solo eso

- Pero relena la comida esta exquisita (Dijo meath confundido)

- Lo se cariño no te preocupes, es que solamente no tengo hambre disfruten de la comida saldre un rato a caminar (Se para de la mesa hace una reverencia)

Todos quedaron desconcertados ante la actitud de relena, pues ella jamas actuaba de esa manera entonces ella salio del comedor principal se dispuso a caminar hasta las escaleras se sentia mal tenia demasiados sentimientos encontrados por lo de sisifo y por los sentimientos que sentia por ji hoo especialmente la indiferencia de milo comenzo a bajar las escaleras se sentia deprimida necesitaba salir para pensar mejor las cosas para poder analizar que tenia que hacer con respecto a esto que estaba sintiendo; En el departamento de alicia en la habitacion de huesped sisifo estaba durmiendo pues anoche estaba demasiado ebrio e incapacitado para manejar que tuvo que quedarse con alicia en su departamento ella por suerte tenia ropa de hombre para cualquier emergencia que le presentase para prestar y sisifo la acepto con gusto pues estaba demasiado mareado y comenzo a estirarse perezomente en la cama y abrio los ojos con dificultad habia demasiado luz en la habitacion y observo el techo tenia dolor de cabeza habia tomado tanto que no recordaba nada especialmente como habia llegado hasta la habitacion entonces la puerta se abrio dejando ver a alicia que traia el desayuno en una bandeja vestia una bata de baño larga de color blanco hueso y su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo y entra diciendole a sisifo.

- Que bueno que estas despierto amigo mira te traje el desayuno (Le deja el desayuno en la mesa a lado de la cama)

- As me duele la cabeza, gracias alicia no recuerdo como llegue aqui

-Anoche te traje aqui no estabas en tus cabales para manejar hasta tu departamento sisifo, poreso te dije que pasaras la noche aqui ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Ah no me duele la cabeza creo que tome demasiado (Dice sobandose la cabeza)

- ¿Tu crees? (Dice alicia con una ceja arqueada)

- As alicia no empiezes me duele demasiado la cabeza como para discutir contigo

- Pues sisifo dejame decirte que lo que hiciste ayer no estuvo bien le dijiste cosas un poco pasadas de lugar a relena la hiciste, sentir muy incomoda creo que ella mañana cuando lleguemos al consultorio se merece una disculpa ¿No lo crees?

- As es que no pude evitarlo alicia la amo bastante me enamorado de bomboncito solo llevo unos cuantos dias, de conocerla es que no lo entiendes cuando nos estrechamos no se senti una descarga electrica como si estuvieramos conectados alicia desde entonces no me la he podido sacar de la cabeza (Dice agarrando su cabeza con ambas manos)

- Hay sisifo no quiero que sufras amigo pero es inevitable, bueno si no quieres ir a la boda conmigo lo entendere

- No alicia claro que ire a la boda contigo quiero ir a ver a bomboncito en su momento especial, no me lo permitiria jamas

- Esta bien sisifo como difgas, as te traere una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza ahora regreso disfruta el desayuno (Dice parandose de la cama dejando sisifo)

Sisifo miro con curiosidad a alicia si bien estaba preocupada por el, especialmente su situacion con relena entendia muy bien sus razones entonces cojio el desayuno se dispuso a comerlo en silencio; En el departamento de las chicas chailing recien se habia levantado pues de la fiesta se habia ido con sebastian a caminar por las calles de tokyo fue la ultima en llegar a la casa se acosto tarde llego a la sala de estar ahi estaban karoline y claudia conversando acerca de la fiesta de ayer cuando voltearon a ver vieron a claudia y ellas sonrieron picaramente le dicen a chailing.

- Vaya señorita nocturna ya se levanto, espero que tenga una buena excusa para explicarse jovencita (Dice claudia en un tono parecido al de la mama de chailing)

- Si es verdad ayer llegaste excesivamente tarde tu no eres asi, chailing espero que no haiga sucedido cosas indevidas antes de tiempo ¿Eh? (Le sigue el juego)

- Ahhh no empiezen con sus bromas suficiente tuve que aguantar las de ayer, para que sepan sebastian y yo nos quedamos paseando por las calles de tokyo hasta tarde bueno regrese tarde y por si acaso no paso nada indevido que sus mentes pervertidas piensan (Se cruza de brazos)

- Bueno esta bien estas perdonaba ven (Dice karoline sonriendo ampliamente)

- As ustedes no cambian jamas (Negandose por la actitud de sus amigas)

- Jamas jejejeje bueno faltan dos dias para la boda, asi que sera mejor prepararse lo mas rapido posible

- Asi es mañana lunes hay demasiado trabajo hay que prepararse pues mañana es la seccion de fotos con el vestido de novia de relena, ademas de que hay que recojer las lencerias de relena

- Eso ya coralina ya lo ico, la fiesta de solteras es mañana en la mañana chicas ya saben despues de la fiesta de solteras viene la seccion de fotos, debemos escoguer el peinado pues el estilista espera que peinado quiere usar relena y el maquillaje (Dice karoline revisando su intinerario de mañana)

- Tambien faltan los asientos oficiales en la boda pues hay algunos invitados extras (Dice chailing recordando por sisifo y min ji)

- Eso es verdad, ademas de que falta el kimono que despues relena se llevara para luna de miel y lo mas importante quien dara el discurso de como ellos se conocieron (Dice claudia llevandose las manos a la cabeza)

- Tu (Dijeron ambas)

- ¡Que! (Grito claudia asombrada)

- Si tu relena me lo dijo ayer tu eres la mas extrovertida claudia, asi que mejor ve practicando ese discurso claudia

- Oh no,no,no, no (Dice claudia haciendo un berrinche)

- Lo haras punto se acabo (Dice chailing molesta por la actitud infantil de claudia)

Claudia abrio la puerta asombrada y simplemente no podia creer la actitud de chailing ella no actuaba asi y suspiro tuvo que resignarse mientras que karoline se reia por lo bajo de la actitud de claudia pero despues se puso seria siguieron con el intinerario pues estarian apretadas estos dias antes de la boda no podian perder tiempo; En la floristeria en la casa de min hoo milo estaba pasando una mañana con los padres de su novia, para despues min ji pasar un rato con el papa de milo por su parte milo se sentia muy incomodo ante las miradas que le dedicaba jun jei ha el padre de min ji al parecer no le agradaba cierta actitudes de el por su parte beatriz la madre de min ji era mas sociable que su marido pues siempre le hacia preguntas a milo y en una de esas preguntas ella pregunto algo que ico sonrojar a milo.

- Bueno diganme ya pensaron, como van a planificar la vida de ustedes cuando se casen (Los vio ambos a los ojos)

- ¿Eh? Oh no mama aun no hemos pensado eso mama aun falta demasiado tenemos una vida para eso (Dice min ji cohibida)

- Es verdad señora beatriz min ji y yo apenas estamos empezando el noviazgo no tenemos intenciones de planificar nuestra vida de casados, quiero gozar la vida con min ji antes del matrimonio

- No me referia a eso sino, cuando van a planificar los bebes min ji yo quiero 3 nietos cuando van a planificarse, deben estar practicando para esos niños

- Oh dios (Dice min hoo poniendo los ojos de blanco)

- ¡ Beatriz cuida lo que dices! (Dice jun jen ha molesto)

Min ji se sonrojo horriblemente ante el comentario de su madre y milo simplemente se atragando el pedazo de queso que se habia llevado a la boca para comerselo tambien se sonrojo pues jamas llego a imaginar que beatriz les preguntara los hijos ellos no habian pensando eso y beatriz al ver la reaccion de todos simplemente se cohibio les dijo.

- Bueno ¿Porque esas caras? Ya estamos en tiempos modernos las parejas siempren bueno... ya saben... hacen sus cosas antes del matrimonio

- Estas diciendo que apruebes que milo toque a min ji antes del matrimonio, pues yo no mi hija se me casa señorita, no ya estando teniendo relaciones eso esta prohibido por las leyes de dios (Dice jun jen ha molesto)

- Tranquilo amor solo decia que por si acaso ellos ya sabes...

- Claro que no mama, milo y yo no hemos tenido relaciones sexuales todavia no me siento lista para eso ademas milo me prometio que me esperaria hasta que me sienta lista (Dice totalmente apenada)

- No se preocupen no forzaria a min ji a algo que ella no quiera, menos con eso yo lo que prometo lo cumplo (Dice milo sonrojado)

- Mas te vale porque si me llego a enterar que la tocaste o le quitaste su virginidad, vas a tener problemas enormes milo (Dice jun jen ha molesto)

- No se preocupe puede contar con eso (Dice milo haciendo una reverencia aunque estaba molesto por la actitud del papa de min ji)

- Bueno yo solo decia jun jen ha bajale esos humos, hoy duermes solo oye o tu no fuiste joven alguna vez ellos son jovenes entiendo que min ji es demasiado joven para eso ademas de que haiga 8 años de diferencia aqui pero no era un motivo para enojarte asi ( Dice molesta pegandole a su marido en la cabeza)

Jun jen ha se sobo el area golpeada molesto pues no se imagino, que su esposa le diria eso mientras que min ji se sentia muy avergonzada por las palabra de su madre por su parte relena seguia caminando por las calles de tokio confundida se sentia sola y abrumada demasiados problemas hasta que al fin decidio regresar a su casa observo el dia una lagrima solitaria cayo por su mejilla pero se la limpio siguio caminando de regreso al complejo de apartamentos donde ella vivia se sentia cansada queria descansar hoy no queria saber de detalles de la boda solo queria dormir siguio caminando hasta su edificio.

Ji hoo estaba sentado revisando con tomoe los puestos de los invitados para el miercoles, que seria la boda entonces solo faltaba poner a dos familiares de relena a lado de la mesa de ellos desde la mañana habia estado estrezandose con algunos detalles de la boda que comenzo a regresarle el dolor de pecho se agarro el pecho entonces tomoe se preocupo le dice preocupada.

- Ji hoo ¿Estas bien? (Pregunto preocupada)

- As si es que solo ums se me olvido tomar mi pastilla eso es todo (Se agarra el pecho)

- Pues deberias ji hoo recuerdas que tienes muchos asuntos, que atender disculpame voy a tomar la pastilla

- Sera mejor que lo hagas (Lo mira a los ojos)

Ji hoo se paro se fue a buscar su medicina pues no podia darse el lujo de dejar la medicina pasar, en el pen thause de los peacreaft alicia habia venido a recoger

A meath para llevarselo para la casa, detras de ellos estaba sisifo que aun tenia resaca de la fiesta de ayer se sobaba la cabeza y alicia ve que relena no estaba por ningun lado y preocupada le pregunta al señor miliardo.

- Disculpe señor miliardo ¿Donde esta relena? (Pregunto buscandola con la mirada)

- No lo se ella salio desde muy temprano no ha regresado, mi hija me tiene preocupada ayer se veia feliz y hoy amanecio como triste y ausente eso me tiene preocupada

- Si mama inclusive no provo bocado se fue, estaba extrañada relena esta actuando muy extraño eso me atemoriza a veces pienso que esta enferma

- Oh meath no digas esas cosas relena esta bien eso pienso yo

- Bomboncito no esta, no puede ser sera mejor buscarla quizas le pudo pasar algo

- Yo pienso igual que tu sisifo mi hija se esta comportando de una manera extraña ultimanente (Dice miliardo preocupado por la actitud de relena)

Todos asintieron de la nada sintieron que la puerta principal se abrio dejando ver a relena que habia llegado de su paseo estaba ausente con la mirada perdida cosa que preocupo bastante a su padre que se acerco a ella le pregunto preocupado.

- Relena hija ¿Estas bien? ¿Donde estabas? (Pregunta preocupado)

- Estoy bien solo necesito dormir eso es todo, meath ya te vas por favor cuidate portate bien nos vemos mañana para la seccion fotografica (Sonrie con dulzura)

- Si relena y por favor no te pongas triste estas a dos dias de casarte con mi papa, debes estar feliz (Sonrie inocentemente)

- Esta bien meath as sisifo

- Bomboncito me alegro que estes de regreso nos tenias preocupados, no te vayas asi por la ciudad que preocupas a las personas estas mal

- No estoy bien eso es todo me ire a recostar si ven a coralina diganle que no pretendo saber de los detalles de la boda, hoy necesito descansar anoche no dormi nada disculpenme (Hace una reverencia se va)

Sisifo quedo consternado al ver el rostro de relena se veia palido, entonces se disculpo fue tras ella pues tenia que saber si el no era la causa de su sufrimiento despues de que ella le preguntara si el sentia algo por ella subio las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo nivel del pen thause y agarro a relena por la mano haciendo la virar ella quedo asombrada y sisifo le pregunta.

- ¿Porque actuas asi relena? Estas ausente es por el amor que siento por ti ¿Verdad? (Pregunta a sisifo serio)

- As no lo entenderias jamas en parte si, porque me siento mal sufres por mi culpa no me lo niegues ayer estabas mal sisifo te pido que me dejes sola lo necesito de verdad (Se aleja de el)

Sisifo quedo asombrado por las palabras de relena estaba en un estado de animo que le preocupaba bastante tenia que ver que era lo que lastimaba a relena; Milo y min ji iban directo al apartamento de milo ambos estaban en silencio por los comentarios de la mama de min ji hasta que min ji le dice a milo.

- Perdona que mi madre dijeras esas cosas y bueno cuando me sienta lista lo haremos, pero por ahora no estoy lista si

- No te preocupes lo que prometo lo cumplo, sabes me acordaste un poco a relena tu y ella se parecen bastante ambas tienen pensamientos parecidos pero en algo se parecen tienen el mismo tierno corazon

- ¿Enserio? No me habia puesto a pensar en eso milo, pero a la vez somos muy diferentes eso es lo que pienso

Milo iba a decir algo pero prefirio callarse el ambiente se torno muy tenso pues el tema de las relaciones sexuales era un tema incomodo para min ji ademas de agregandole a relena en todo en esto se ponia a un mas incomoda min ji pero prefirio callarse y cambio de tema preguntandole.

-¿ Ya tienes el vestido para la boda de relena? ( Pregunto milo)

- Si asi es mi mama me lo trajo de estados unidos es lindisimo te va a gustar bastante es azul electrico, pero no lo puedes ver hasta el dia de la boda (Sonrie dulcemente)

- Estare ansioso de ver ese vestido min ji te veras expectacular (Sonrie sensualmente milo)

Min ji sonrie pues a milo no solo le encantaria el vestido sino que le diria toda clases de piropos sino que no le quitaria la vista encima a ella sonrio con dulzura el resto del dia paso normal relena se la paso encerrada en su habitacion durmiendo a veces viendo la pared pues se sentia muy confundida y triste ella no queria tener estos tipos de sentimientos volteo a ver a pink-chan que estaba dormida a su lado sonrio con dulzura mientras la arropaba se volvio acostar se puso a pensar en ji hoo por las cosas que ellos habian pasado y le vino un recuerdo una navidad que ella habia venido recordaba ese dia...

Era 24 de diciembre por la noche las calles de tokyo estaban llenas de parejas jovenes y no tan jovenes caminando agarrados de las manos, otros traian algun regalo en la mano pero para relena de 14 años era dificil este año habia sido de lo peor tres semanas antes para su cumpleaños milo le habia dicho que no queria saber nada de ella y se fue dejandola sola eso le partio el alma y el corazon ella caminaba sola por las calles de tokio observando a las parejas y personas con niños caminar por las calles felices y ella se sentia deprimida habia estado caminando por mas de dos horas por la ciudad queria llegar hasta el arbol navideño sentarse a observarlo era lo unico que le daba consuelo de olvidarse de todos sus problemas siguio caminando hasta que de la nada siente que alguien atras la detiene ella se volteo a ver sus hermosos ojos esmeralda con los castaños de ji hoo que le sonrio con ternura era evidente su felicidad a verla sola en las calles de japon y el sonriendo le dice.

- Relena que alegria verte, no esperaba encontrarte aqui (Sonrie)

- Yo... solo queria salir a caminar a despejar la mente pues, hoy es navidad bueno quise salir un rato a caminar

- ¿Pero sola? Por las calles de tokio no relena yo te acompaño no me gusta verte sola

- No es necesario muchas gracias señor ji hoo, se lo agradezco pero mejor me regreso a mi casa (Hace una reverencia)

-Cuantas veces debo decirte relena que me llames ji hoo no señor me haces sentir viejo ademas, para es toda una felicidad acompañarte hoy 24 de diciembre no me gusta verte triste sabes las estrellas se ven hermosas para los meses de mayo en adelante (Dice sonriendo mientras mira al cielo)

- (No emite ninguna respuesta)

- Relena no me gusta que estes callada sabes ojala me hubiera gustado estar cuando ese desgraciado, te dijo esas cosas no tenia derecho eres solo una niña de 14 años pero no te preocupes yo siempre estare para ti relena

- Mire señor digo ji hoo se lo agradezco de verdad pero es un asunto que de verdad solo me concierne a mi, agradezco sus preocupaciones y sus alientos pero este problema lo debo resolver yo ya no queda nada esa persona que era especial para mi milo ya no esta aqui en japon esta en la universidad y bueno ya me las ingeniare para seguir adelante le pido una disculpa pero debo irme

- No insisto este problema me involucra relena, sabes porque me interesas y me estoy empezando a enamorar de ti solo te conozco de meses eres tan sensible y dulce yo si fuera el no me importas la edad que tengas iniciaria una relacion contigo aunque sea de larga distancia contigo pero veo que ese desgraciado ni siquiera le importo hacerte daño relena no yo quiero estar a tu lado.

- Ji hoo (Dice ella asombrada)

Relena empezo a llorar como olvidar esa noche de navidad mas que se encontraron en la avenida cerca del arbol, esa avenida era especial para ellos y mas para ella donde el habia declarado sus intenciones con ella ahora para el colmo su vida habia dado un grio de 180 grados con el regreso de milo en su vida continuando llorando pues para ella era un recuerdo doloroso y siguio llorando el resto de la tarde hasta quedarse dormida en el departamento de milo, fernando estaba dandole de comer a la pequeña diana que vestia un bonito sueter rosado que min ji le habia comprado en una tienda de mascotas y sonrio la perrita era adorable entonce sintio la puerta del departamento abrirse vio a su hijo milo y a min ji entrando min ji sonrio y corrio abrazar a diana la cachorra estaba feliz de ver a su mama y corrio a su regazo ella lo abrazo dulcemente le dice sonriendo.

- ¿Como se esta portando mi niña? Si, yo tambien te extrañe, sabes que te extraño ¿Estas obedeciendo a papa en todo? (La perrita seguia moviendo la colita feliz)

- Hijo que bueno que llegas le estaba dando el almuerzo, a diana que tenia hambre

- Gracias pensaba hacerlo yo cuando llegara al departamento, as quiero descansar estoy cansado anoche tome demasiado me siento cansado (Se tira en el sillon)

- Aun sigo sin creer que relena se vaya a casar con 18 años de edad, quien lo diria pero aun mejor esta preciosa y grande la ultima vez que la vi estaba asi no era tan alta pero mirala ahora es toda una belleza de chica y una modelo es igual de bella que su madre (Sonrio al recordar a elena)

Milo observo a su padre con curiosidad, era verdad relena se habia transformado en una verdadera belleza que no pasaba de adpersivido, el lo sabia desde el primer dia que la vio a sus 7 años penso que ella era fea pues para ese entonces no era muy linda pero despues con los años empezo a crecer se volvio toda una señorita digna de admirar milo se sintio sobresaltado al recordar esos hermosos ojos esmeralda de ella cada vez el la extrañaba mas la queria a su lado pero estaba enamorandose mas de min ji pero jamas la olvidaria y de la nada milo recordo algo que tenia que hacer se paro diciendo que iria a su habitacion a buscar algo min ji y su padre asintieron el se fue; Milo habia entrado a su habitacion a su armario queria encontrar un regalo que habia mandado hacer para min ji busco en los cajones el regalo cuando encontro el regalo sonrio lo iba a cojer cuando de la nada algo callo al piso y milo se agacho lo recogio quedo asombrado no creyo que volveria a ver ese collar era una conchita de mar azul marino con un collar que el reconocia esta concha se la habia dado relena era increible que despues de tantos años aun conservaba este collar penso que lo habia perdido en la mudanza cuando se mudo a new york pero lo encontro sonrio ese collar tenia un valor sentimental este collar se lo habia dado relena en su cumpleaños numero 15 como olvidar ese dia...

Ese dia milo estaba de cumpleaños cumplia 15 años de edad muchos de sus amigos lo habian felicitado, le habian hecho una fiesta en la escuela para esos tiempos relena aun estaba en clase ese dia ella no lo habia llamado y eso le preocupo ya que siempre relena lo llamaba eso lo entristecio pero era muy orgulloso para admitirlo en voz alta eran las 16:34 de la tarde y milo habia llegado a su casa estaba cansado sabia que su padre lo estaria esperando para cantar feliz cumpleaños pero el no tenia ganas cuando llego a la sala se llevo la sorpresa de encontrarse a relena de 9 años ahi con el uniforme del colegio esperandolo y ella cuando lo vio sonrio con dulzura fue corriendo lo fue a abrazar le dice feliz.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños milo! (Dice relena feliz)

- Relena ¿que haces aqui? (Dice milo arrogante pero en el fondo estaba muy feliz)

- ¿Como que hago aqui? Vine a felicitarte, tonto eres un alacran olvidadizo se te nota que no sabia ademas vine de sorpresa mi papa no sabe que estoy aqui el piensa que llegue a la casa hacer tareas pero no le pedi a geraldo que me trajera aqui para felicitarte y traerte tu regalo de cumpleaños (Sonrio con ternura y inocencia)

- Vaya me traes regalo y todo

Relena sonrio saco algo de su mochila una caja ella se lo dio a milo, que el lo recibio lo abrio vio un collar con una hermosa conchita de mar y milo alzo asombrado la vista vio a relena que estaba sonrojada y ella le dice feliz.

- Encontre esa linda concha pense que te gustaria, bueno le puse una cadena para que puedas usarla espere que te guste milo (Dice relena sonrojada)

- Gracias mocosa es un regalo especial, nunca me lo quitare

- Ah te gusto lo sabia, espero que nunca te lo quites como yo jamas me quito la conchita de mar que me diste (Señalando el collar)

- Claro que si este es el regalo mas especial que me han dado en mi cumpleaños y tu me lo diste bueno mocosa sera mejor que regreses a casa

- Ah no puedo faltar al colegio dos dias, quiero quedarme a celebrar tu cumpleaños (Dice relena sentandose recordando que tenia colegio al dia siguiente se cruza de brazos y le infla las mejillas)

- Me encanta cuando haces ese gesto, pero no debes regresar a tu casa o se preocuparan ((Dice milo en tono severo)

- Por fisss (Dice relena haciendo un puchero)

- No relena debes regresar si seras mocosa, olvidas que no es vacaciones (Dice milo alzando una ceja)

Relena se cruzo de brazos escucho una voz detras era fernando que tenia el telefono estaba hablando con el papa de relena, relena al escuchar el tono de voz de su papa enseguida corrio a donde estaba milo se escondio detras de el y el negandose por la actitud tan tonta de relena y entonces fernando apago el telefono se dirigue a relena que estaba escondida detras de milo.

- Relena tu papa dice que quiere que mañana en la tarde regreses a casa, esta muy molesto porque te fuiste sin avisar ya estaba organizando un grupo de rescate para venir a buscarte no debes hacer eso la proxima vez avisa relena (Dice fernando en tono regañador)

- Lo siento fernando es que es el cumpleaños de milo, yo queria venir papa siempre me dice para las vacaciones que temporada de escuela no puedo y poreso aproveche que no estaba me fui (Dice relena encogiendose de hombros)

- Pero no debes hacer eso relena asustas a tu padre de esa manera, bueno no importa ire a preparar la habitacion de huesped para relena

- No se preocupe señor fernando mientras usted estaba ocupado ya la prepare, ademas de que vine preparada traje algunas cosas en otra mochila (Sonrie alegremente de ser tan precavida)

Milo sonrio relena jamas cambiaria siempre seria la mocosa insolente que el cuidaba pero dulce y buena persona, que vino hasta aca para entregarle este collar...

Milo sonrio ese collar tenia un valor sentimental para el como sabia que el collar que le habia dado a relena tambien tenia un valor sentimental, para ella pues vio que ella lo tenia el puesto el dia que se reencontraron en el pen thuase de los peacreafts y guardo el collar en el bolsillo de su pantalon pues lo guardaria en un lugar especial y salio de la habitacion afuera estaba min ji jugando con diana y su padre lavando los platos y milo sonriendo le dice.

- Min ji (Dice sonriendo)

- ¿Si?

- Ten tengo un regalo lo mando hacer especialmente para ti, espero que te guste (Le entrega la caja)

- Oh gracias (Coje la caja)

Con delicadeza min ji abre el obsequio se encontro un hermoso collar en forma de m de oro de 8 kilates con un rubi incrustado en el centro al verlo min ji quedo asombrada, mientras que fernando que habia terminado de fregar habia salido de la cocina sonrio al ver el hermoso collar y milo sonrio le dice feliz.

- Esto es hermoso, milo jamas me habian dado algo tan hermoso (Dice ella sonriendo)

- Lo mande hacer para ti hace tres dias, no habia podido dartelo ven te lo pondre

- Hijo eso es un hermoso detalle con tu novia, que lindo

Min ji asintio ante las palabras de fernando milo coloco el collar en el cuello de min ji con delicadeza, se lo puso ella sonrio le dio un beso a milo no era el collar lo que ella le interesaba sino el gesto de milo al querer regalarselo y ella le dice con inmensa ternura.

- Es muy lindo de tu parte no tenias que molestarte (Sonrie con ternura)

- Claro que debi molestarme eres mi novia min ji te amo (Sonrie con arrogancia y dulzura)

- Gracias (Lo besa)

- Definitivamente tu eres la indicada para mi hijo, espero que estos años pasen rapido para que se puedan casar lastima que no vivias en estados unidos asi habrias cumplido la mayoria de edad te habrias casado con milo

- Bueno solo faltan dos años para que cumpla la mayoria de edad (Sonrie con dulzura)

- Si asi es dos años, pasan rapido (Sonrie milo)

Min ji asintio lo volvio a pasar pasaron el resto de la tarde conversando, el dia se paso mas rapido de lo que creian y llego el lunes el dia de la seccion fotografica para la boda todas estaban como locos en su habitacion relena habia sido terminada de arreglar estaba lista para la seccion fotografica con el vestido de novia se paro estaba lista para la seccion fotografica salio de su habitacion bajo los escalones ya podian empezar a trabajar... Sisifo habia llegado a la casa de relena toco la puerta esperando que le abrieran el que fue abrir la puerta fue meath que estaba vestido con un esmoquin le sonrio a sisifo le dijo que pasase y el paso confundido pero agradesico ya que penso que meath habia ido al colegio pero vio que no entonces alzo su vista se quedo helado alla arriba en escalones se encontraba relena vestida de novia posando para la camara quedo maravillado relena lucia muy hermosa parecia una princesa con ese vestido y entonces vio que el camarografo le pedia que bajara las escaleras ella lo ico se coloco en el centro de los escalones todas las amigas de relena se juntaron con sus respectivo ramos de rosas comenzaron a tomar las fotos luego entro meath para la seccion sisifo siguio viendo entonces sintio una mano atras era alicia que lo miro asombrada.

- Sisifo ¿Que estas haciendo aqui? Sabes que es de mala suerte ver el vestido de la novia, antes de la boda no importa si seas novio o no debes irte

- No sabia que estaban tomando fotos, bueno yo lo siento es que venia hablar con bomboncito por lo del sabado de verdad lo siento (Dice apenado)

- Bueno sera mejor antes que relena te vea, creeme no sera muy grato que ji hoo te vea aqui

- ¿El esta aqui? (Pregunto nervioso)

- No pero demora, sisifo

Cuando la primera parte de la seccion de fotos termino relena vio a sisifo quedo asombrada de que el estaba aqui automaticamente, bajo las escaleras se fue a buscar a sisifo entonces cuando sisifo vio que relena se acercaba se puso nervioso y ella le dice voz suabe.

- Sisifo ¿Que estas haciendo aqui? (Pregunto relena asombrada)

- Emmm... bueno...yo...bomboncito (Dice sisifo tatamuriando nervioso, pues habia visto a relena con el vestido de novia se veia hermosisima parecia una imagen irreal)

- Sisifo ya se va relena el lamenta haber venido en mal momento relena, bueno el solo queria desearte lo mejor (Sonrie alicia nerviosamente)

- Asi es bomboncito te deseo la mejor de las felicidades (Sonrie al ver lo bella que era relena)

- Bueno sisifo debes irte (Empujandolo a la puerta)

- Ya estoy aqui (Dice ji hoo sonriendo)

- Maldicion (Dice alicia por lo bajo)

Sisifo que helado al ver que ji hoo habia llegado para la seccion fotografica ya estaba vestido con su saco y todo, pero cuando volteo a ver alli estaba sisifo con alicia eso asombro a ver a sisifo aqui y le molesto se diriguio a el pues su presencia aqui no le traia buena espina se acerco a alicia y sisifo le dice de manera seria y cortante.

- Se puede saber ¿Que haces aqui? ¿Porque estas viendo a mi prometida vestida de novia? (Dice ji hoo molesto y celoso dedicandole las mismas miradas que le dedicaba a milo)

- Emm... yo...

- Sisifo vino por un asunto que debemos resolver por el consultorio, pero no te preocupes no hay nada de malo que alguien mas me vea vestida asi ji hoo (Dice relena y alicia le agradecia con la mirada)

- De todas formas no debes estar aqui, sera mejor que te vayas de aqui (Dice ji hoo posesivamente)

- Ji hoo (Le repende relena)

- Sisifo vamonos

- Bueno nos vemos despues, adios (Dice sonriendo nerviosamente)

Cuando alicia y sisifo se fueron ji hoo le dedico una mirada fria y desaprobatoria a relena, que se estremecio jamas habia visto a ji hoo mirarla de esa forma y entonces ella decide que era mejor que conversaran afuera el asintio se fueron a un lugar donde nadie mas podia escucharlos y ji hoo comenzo con el bombardeo de preguntas molestando a relena.

- ¿Que hace el aqui? ¿Quien es despues de todo? (Dice ji hoo molesto)

- Calmate ji hoo eso no lo hace bien a tu corazon, recuerda que te puede dar un paro cardiaco (Dice ella preocupada por su corazon)

- No me cambies el tema relena

- As deja de ponerte celoso es sisifo el compañero de consultorio de nosotras tambien es neurocirugano, alicia y el se conocen de hace años ella me lo presento la semana pasada bueno vino porque tenia que decirme algo del consultorio no se porque te pones de esa manera ji hoo (Dice ella molesta)

- ¿Como no quieres que me ponga de esa forma? No quiero que nadie te vea relena, menos el suficiente con milo y ahora el

- As ji hoo no vamos a pelear me escuchaste no quiero que te exaltes, sabes que no voy a discutir eso me escuchaste sisifo no ico nada malo y si es cierto no tuvo que venir (Dice relena)

Ji hoo se molesto por la actitud de relena y le agarro de la mano la atrajo contra si asombrando a relena pero aun asi ella le abrazo pues sabia que ji hoo estaba celoso eso no le gustaba sin darse cuenta sintieron un flash ambos se voltearon a ver asombrados el camarografo sonrio y les dijo de manera picara.

- Es que estaban una pose demostrando todo su amor, poreso les tome fotos espero que les guste es la primera foto para los novios (Sonrie)

- Oh bueno gracias (Dice relena sonrojada)

- Espero que esta foto no sea puesta el dia de la boda

- No pero si la quiere de recuadro con gusto se la saco para el retrato

- Esta bien (Dice ji hoo)

El camarografo los invito a seguir con la seccion fotografica ellos asintieron se fueron agarrados de las manos relena de verdad detestaba pelear con ji hoo y menos en el estado en que estaba decidieron dejar el asunto como estaba por el bien de los dos y de la salud de ji hoo siguieron con la seccion fotografica; 5 Horas despues de la seccion fotografica se estaba celebrando la fiesta de solteras de relena con glamour y todo al igual que la fiesta de solteros de ji hoo los dos disfrutando bastante al dia siguiente siguieron los preparativos finales para el si de ji hoo y relena todo esto tenia a ji hoo muy estrezado y alterado habia estado teniendo dolores pero los ignoro esta trabajando mañana seria el gran dia tenia que terminar el plano que kobato le habia dado pues se iria de luna de miel despues de la boda de la nada comenzo a sentir dolores extremadamente fuertes mas que otras veces ji hoo comenzo a sentirse mal sentia que se le iba la respiracion se paro de la silla en busca de sus medicinas pero no podia caminar su cuerpo estaba entubado no podia mover las piernas y se cayo al piso tuvo que aguantar la respiracion comenzo arrastrarse al mueble mas cercano entre mas fuerza hacia mas se le complicaba y mas se le iba la respiracion de la nada sintio que algo colapso en su interior ocurrio ji hoo sufrio un paro cardiaco que no solo le causo gran daño sino que termino con su vida respiro su ultimo aliento de vida cayo al suelo muerto de la nada la puerta de la oficina de ji hoo se abrio era kobato que habia escuchado estruendo en la oficina de ji hoo y al verlo tirado en el piso kobato se sobresalto y corrio a su regazo y trato de resucitarlo pero cuando toco su cuello quedo helada y lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos comenzo a llorar y a gritar.

- ¡Auxilio as ji hoo, as ji hoo! ¡¿Por favor alguien responda!? (Dice ella deprimida)

Todos los empleados llegaron y ella les explico lo que paso todos quedaron helados y estupefactos al enterarse que ji hoo habia fallecido llamaron a su familia para avisarle la noticia a su familia; En el hospital en el sector de funenaria los padres de ji hoo y mika habian llegado quedaron conmocionado con la noticia mika llego a donde estaba el cadaver de su hermano al verlo comenzo a llorar con muchisima fuerza y su madre la abrazo por detras las dos comenzaron a llorar con fuerza y el padre de ji hoo se acerco a donde estaba el cadaver de su hijo comenzo a llorar y kobato les dice que habia que avisarle a relena y el le dice que le avisaran y ella asintio cojio su telefono celular con toda la fuerzas del mundo marco no queria darle esa noticia a relena comenzo a sonar de la nada se escucho la voz de relena al otro lado de la linea y ella le dice.

- Stira relena (Dice ella con voz quebrada)

- ¿Kobato? ¿Eres tu? (pregunto relena)

- As ajah perdoneme que la moleste a esta hora de la noche, pero tenia que hacerlo (Dice llorando)

- ¿Que sucedio? ¿Porque estas llorando? (Pregunto preocupada)

- As sniff, el señor ji hoo se acaba de morir le dio un paro cardiaco murio tiene que venir rapido al hospital inmediatamente ji hoo acaba de morir (Exploto en llanto)

Esa noticia le callo como un balde a relena, que dejo caer el telefono celular se sento en la cama estaba conmocionada por la noticia entonces de la nada comenzo a llorar y se paro agarro las llaves de su coche bajo las escaleras bajo llorando su padre la vio y entonces la detiene le pregunto preocupado.

- Relena hija ¿ Porque estas llorando? ¿A donde vas a estas horas?

- As papa voy al hospital ji hoo se acaba as murio de un paro cardiacio, papa me dejo sola ji hoo me dejo as no puede ser esto no puede estar pasando (Dice relena llorando desconsoladamente)

- Hija (Dice deprimido al ver a su hija en ese estado)

- Tengo que ir papa, debo ir as (Dice sentando en el piso mientras se abrazada a su misma)

- Esta bien yo te acompaño hija (Comienza a llorar tambien)

Miliardo decidio llevar a su hija al hospital; Una hora despues en el hospital relena estaba al frente el cadaver de ji hoo cuando llego comenzo a llorar y decirle que tenia que regresar a su lado pero el no podia escucharla para nada pues ya no

y siguio llorando por mas de una hora detras de ella aparecio mika que al verla la abrazo ambas comenzaron a llorar con fuerza y cuando por fin relena le dice a mika.

- Esto no puede estar pasando ji hoo me habia prometido que se cuidaria, no me dejo sola as ums me siento culpable debi cuidarlo mejor (Dice cerrando los ojos)

- No te culpes relena solo dios sabe porque hace estas cosas

- No es mi culpa, as mañana es la boda pero no hay prometido solo la prometida as, estoy sola mika disculpame quiero estar sola con ji hoo unos minutos quiero estar con el (Secandose las lagrimas)

- Esta bien relena ums nos vemos despues pero tendras que avisarles a todos que mañana no habra boda, sera doloroso para nuestros familiares ji hoo as (Se va llorando recordando a su hermano)

- Ji hoo ums recuerda los dijes que nos dimos cuando viajamos a corea del sur hace 3 años atras, tu me lo distes a pesar de que esos momentos a penas me estaba enamorando me lo diste porque querias que esto nos mantuviera unidos as ji hoo, no me dejes sola te lo suplico te amo tanto no quiero que me dejes lo que pasaste para que estuvieramos juntos no puedes dejarme ahora (Agacha la cabeza abrazando el pecho de ji hoo)

Recuerdos...

Seul corea del sur...

20 de noviembre del 2012

Ji hoo y relena habian planeado un viaje a seul corea con el proposito pasar un tiempo juntos, pues ji hoo tenia demasiado trabajo a veces se le imposibilitaba ver a relena y ese viaje decidieron estar juntos el mayor tiempo posible pasaron por una pequeña feria que ambos se divirtieron bastante y cuando iban caminando a la salida ji hoo agarro a relena paro en una pequeña tienda de curiosidades y el le enseña a relena un collar y le dice sonriendo.

- Mira este collar relena no es hermoso (Dice ji hoo enseñandole el collar)

- Si lo es precioso, es un dije jamas habia visto algo tan bonito y original (Sonrie dulcemente)

- En realidad son dos dijes son para la suerte de las parejas, si unen los dos dijes la pareja nunca se va a separar por siempre estaran unidos donde quieran que vayan (Dice el vendedor)

- ¿Enserio? (Pregunto relena)

- Asi es creo que ustedes son una pareja muy linda

- Ah gracias (Sonrie relena)

- Quiero los dijes, uno para ti y uno para mi asi como dice el si estamos lejos, ellos siempre nos uniran relena ademas si un dia uno de los dos llega a faltar en este mundo este collar nos mantendra unidos por siempre (El vendedor le entrega los dijes pone uno en la mano de relena)

- Gracias ji hoo pero no digas eso, jamas ninguno de los dos va dejar de existir en este mundo no importa lo que suceda siempre vamos a estar juntos ji hoo ¿Cierto? ¿Que siempre estaremos juntos? (Pregunto relena)

- Por siempre relena te lo prometo (Le pone el dije en el cuello)

- Por siempre juntos ji hoo.

Relena siguio llorando recordando muchas escenas de su vida con ji hoo, como el habia cambiado su vida despues de lo que le habia pasado con milo hace 8 años atras el siempre estuvo a su lado si bien es cierto que le costo años conquistarla pues el sentimiento que sentia por milo era extremadamente fuerte pero el logro aunque sea que ella pasara los mejores momentos de su vida juntos otro recuerdo le vino a la mente el dia que la trajo a su casa ese dia de lluvia cuando milo le dijo las cosas terribles que le dijo.

Recordaba ese dia cuando llegaron a la casa relena tenia el abrigo de ji hoo encima, estaba deprimida por las palabras tan crueles que le dijo milo cuando llegaron a la casa de relena el papa de relena al ver su hija con los ojos rojos y las mejillas rojas y lo peor ella no estaba con milo sino con un extraño y ji hoo le dice.

- Disculpe ¿Usted el papa de relena peacreaft? ¿Miliardo peacreaft? (Pregunto ji hoo)

- Si asi es y ¿Quien es usted? ¿Porque trae a mi hija en vez de milo?

Cuando relena escucho ese nombre empezo a llorar mas fuerte haciendo que ji hoo sintiera dolor de estomago al recordar ese nombre entonces ji hoo dirigue su mirada a miliardo le dice con seriedad.

- Disculpe señor pero ese muchacho le dijo cosas horribles a relena, en la torre de tokio yo usted jamas le confiaria la vida como un hombre como el puede hacerle lo que el le ico a una niña de trece años ya relena estas en casa (Le dice ji hoo con ternura)

- Gracias señor ji hoo no era necesario que usted se tomara la molestia (Se secaba las lagrimas)

- Hija joven gracias por traer a mi hija pero ¿Cual es su nombre? (Pregunto miliardo mientras recibia a su hija en brazos)

- Ji hoo yuy mucho gusto tengo 18 años de edad, relena cualquier cosa que necesites sabes que puedes contar conmigo ten mi numero para que puedas localizarme (Le entrga el numero relena lo coje)

- Arigato (gracias en japones)

- De nada adios

Ji hoo se va del departamento relena, simplemente se abrazo de su padre estaba destrozada por lo que le ico milo...

Cada recuerdo que llegaba a su cabeza era otra triste realidad para ella muy doloroso, pues relena ya no aguantaba se la paso asi por dos horas hasta que tuvieron que sacarla de ahi su padre le dijo que era mejor regresar ya que mañana le tocaba la parte dura con los invitados y ella acepto; A la mañana siguiente el gran dia habia llegado en el hotel donde celebraria la boda los invitados comenzaron a llegar pero la puerta del salon donde se efectuaria estaba cerrada muchos se preguntaban que estaba sucediendo entre ellos estaban meath con alicia y sisifo, por su parte milo estaba con min ji que lucia radiante con su vestido varios familiares de los novios la unica que sabia que ji hoo que habia muerto era coralina que despues se lo conto a las demas que se soltaron al llanto por su amiga relena que debia estar destrozada habia pasado media hora cuando relena llego vestia simplemente ropa deportiva cuando todos la vieron tomoe enseguida fue a buscarla le pregunto.

- Relena ¿Tu vestido de novia? y ¿Ji hoo donde esta? (Pregunto molesta)

Todos los invitados comenzaron a murmurar vieron que los ojos de relena se llenaban de lagrimas entonces relena agarra aire y pide que la escuchen.

- Buenos dias a todos se que estan aqui para el gran dia que ji hoo y yo nos casaramos, pero tengo dos malas noticias para ustedes creanme esto me ha destrozado la vida la primera la boda se cancelo

Todos quedaron asombrados especialmente sisifo, alicia, meath, milo y min ji que se preguntaba que habia pasado, entonces la mama de chailing se acerco vio que relena comenzo a llorar fuerte y entonces ella voltea a ver a mika que llegaba con lagrimas en los ojos ve a todos los familiare de los yuy incluyo a su tia maria isabel y su hijos ella les dice.

- Lo que sucede es que... (No aguanto mas comenzo a llorar)

- Ji hoo sufrio un paro cardiaco en su oficina, as murio ji anoche mientras trabaja estaba demasiado estrezado disculpenme se que vinieron emocionados a celebrar... (Comenzo a llorar de nuevo)

- No es cierto mi papa no esta muerto relena no digas mentiras, mi papa anoche estaba bien si yo hable con el (Decia mientras lloraba desconsoladamente)

- No meath eso creiamos, as por favor no me obligues a entrar en detalles que estoy destrozada ji hoo lo era todo para mi el me curo las heridas de hace 8 años como olvidar lo que vivimos

Todos estaban impresionados y conmocionados por la noticia alicia tambien comenzo a llorar, muchos familiares de ji hoo tambien milo al ver a relena sufrir tenia enormes deseos de soltar a min ji e abrazarla a ella entonces vio que min ji sufria por relena pues se aguantaba las ganas de llorar ella entonces le dice que vaya a abrazar a relena pues lo necesitaba relena por su parte lloraba desconsoladamente, y meath corrio a su lado la abrazo ambos comenzaron a llorar juntos milo comenzo a acercarse pero vio que sisifo la habia los habia abrazado a los dos provocando una holeada de celos en el pues aquel hombre estaba abrazando a relena queria empujarlo y pero eso seria buscar pelea vio que las chicas se unian a relena al igual que la mama de chailing hacia un abrazo para consolar a relena; Media hora despues muchos de los invitados se fueron le dieron los pesames a la mika y a relena que era la prometida por su parte la familia de ji hoo estaba en shock por su muerte comenzaron a llorar y a dar condolencias a mika y a relena la prometida de ji hoo a meath el hijo que al fin habia sido reconocido como yuy en esas llega suzume que tambien lloraba estaba destrozada su nieto preferido habia fallecido no solo eso se sentia culpable por haberle causado problemas estos dos meses con respecto a relena y ella le dice a relena.

- Ums se fue de este mundo solo tenia 26 años de edad, no puedo creerlo mi nieto se fue de este mundo no esto no puede estar pasando relena se lo que estas sintiendo este dolor lo compartimos todos los yuy (Lo decia con la voz quebrada)

- Lo se yo soy la culpable debi cuidarlo mas, le dije cuidate tienes una familia por quien preocuparte debi esmerarme mas en su cuidado pasar mas tiempo con el todo esto es mi culpa señora suzume lo unico que quiero es morirme, lo quiero acompañar me quiero morir (Vuelve a soltarse al llanto se tira al piso a llorar)

- ¡Tu no te vas a suicidar relena y acompañarlo al otro mundo! (Grito dolida suzume asombrando a relena)

- ¿Que? (Pregunto asombrada con los ojos lleno de lagrimas)

- Tu vas a vivir relena tu tienes mucha vida por delante solo tienes 18 años de edad, se que es duro se que amabas a mi nieto a pesar de los problemas que ustedes tuvieron con lo de milo pero se que tu de verdad lo queria y que serias feliz a su lado a ji hoo no le gustaria que te suicidaras tienes que ser fuerte por meath es el que me preocupa es un niño de 7 años acaba de perder a su padre (Dice suszume autoritaria)

- Meath dios ums ahora el es que sale perjudicado el queria que ji hoo y yo formaramos una familia que le dieramos hermanitos ahora eso son solo sueños que se quedaron al aire (Dice relena con las lagrimas resbalandole por las mejillas)

- Asi es debes preocuparte por el

Relena desvio la mirada pues estaba triste queria morirse pues su segunda ilusion de amor habia muerto, la habia dejado sola entonces ella asintio y se fue caminando queria estar sola salio del hotel no queria que nadie la siguiera sin darse cuenta que estaba lloviendo fuerte ella comenzo a mojarse vio la lluvia comenzo a llorar siguio caminado comenzo a cruzar la calle sin saber que venia a un coche a toda velocidad que comenzo a pitar sin darse cuenta sintio que alguien la empujaba cayo toda mojada ella abrio sus ojos esmeralda asombrada que chocaron con los azules de milo a pesar de todo milo la habia seguido y la habia salvado y relena le dice asombrada.

- Milo (Dice ella sin vida y quebrada)

- ¡Estas loca relena no veias que ese coche, a caso querias matarte o que!

- Dejame empaz milo (Se suelta de el y se para)

- Relena acaso ¿Querias que el coche te atropellara lamentaramos otra muerte mas? (Pregunto milo furioso)

- ¿Y eso que? Que sabes tu milo, tu no tienes derecho a comentar nada aqui, as mi prometido acaba de morir yo quiero acompañarlo milo as ji hoo le tomo años enamorarme pero aun asi casi lo logra pero no tenia que venir tu a nuestra vidas milo yo era feliz con el ums dime ¿Como te sentirias si una de las dos se muere min ji o yo no querias morirte tambien? Tu no lo entiendes milo dejame sola si te agradezco que me rescataras pero tu no entiendes mi dolor ahora (Dice relena llorando y molesta por la poca compresion de milo)

- Pero tenias que hacer eso relena aqui hay personas que te queremos mas bien te amamos nos harias demasiada falta o es que a caso no ves que estoy tambien sufriendo me duele que perdieras a tu prometido si estuviera solo eso seria una oportunidad de recuperarte pero eso seria una falta de respeto pero estoy con min ji la amo como te amo a ti relena sabes que si no quieres hablar conmigo y menos quieres que me acerque esta bien se que es duro para ti y lo lamento (Dice milo con orgullo pues en el fondo le dolia el sufrimiento de relena)

- As

A las finales relena termino abrazando a milo bajo la lluvia comenzo a llorar con fuerza y milo al ver ese gesto simplemente la abrazo comenzo a consolarla tenia enormes deseos de besarla pero no podia eso seria una falta de respeto enorme para su novia min ji simplemente con todo dolor en la parte que amaba a relena con profundidad la consolaba tuvo que adoptar su papel de guardian ambos estaban abrazados bajo la lluvia y entonces relena se solto le dio las gracias y milo

simplemente asintio relena comenzo a caminar pero las piernas no le funcionaban se sentia mal y entumecida de la nada se desmayo asombrando a milo que la apaño entonces la llevo inmediatamente en el hotel adentro en la repecion estaban akiko, miliardo, coralina, chailing, sebastian, karoline, claudia y alicia con meath sisifo habia salido a buscar a relena pero vieron que el regresaba decia que no la habia encontrado y sebastian entonces dice.

- Oigan esa no es relena (Señalando a milo que venia con relena)

- ¡Hija dios mio! ¿Que le paso?

- Se desmayo relena esta muy debil debemos llevarla a la casa

- Oh dios mio relena, esta mojada debemos llevarla a un hospital (Dice horrorizada akiko)

Todos asintieron tenian que llevar a relena al hospital pues estaba ardiendo de fiebre... En la residencia de los yuy hao, sumiko y mika recibian por via telefonica varios pesames por parte de la familia peacreaft que era la familia de la novia y entonces mika que abrazada una de las camisas de ji hoo le dice a sus padres.

- Era mi hermano el que siempre me cuidaba de todo, siempre peleabamos pero nos reconciliabamos pero no podiamos estar peleados pero ahora el no esta me siento sola as siento que una parte de mi se fue y me dejo vacia mama (Dice deprimida)

- Ums lo se hija pero tenemos que ser fuertes tu hermano lo querria asi, se que es duro mika pero el nos cuida desde el cielo imaginate como debe sentirse relena y lo pero nuestro nieto meath ellos se llevaron la peor parte (Dice sumiko deprimida)

- Lo se pero aun asi era mi hermano el no merecia morir era un hombre joven ni siquiera llego a los 30 años, todo por culpa de su condicion en el corazon que no los quito y para siempre (Dice abrazando aun mas la camisa)

- Mika no llores se que es dificil pero debes ser fuerte, tu seras la nueva lider de la familia yuy hasta que meath cumpla los 18 años de edad (Dice con frialdad hao)

- Papa ¿Como puedes comportate de esta manera? Decir esas cosas yo no pienso ser la lider que maneje los negocios yuy no se de arquictectura, era ji hoo pero sabes que veo que la muerte de mi hermano poco te importa cuando dejaras de ser frio alguna vez en la vida (Dice ella molesta)

- Mika no me alzes la voz

- Como no quieres que me ponga asi papa, es mi hermano no te importa me duele que digas esas cosas mi hermano acaba de morir no lo entiendes...

- Tranquilo los dos

- Abuelos (Dice meath entrando)

- Meath (Dice sumiko que recibe meath en brazos)

- Abuela no puede estar pasando esto mi papa me prometio que estaria conmigo y se cuidaria mucho pues yo lo necesito mucho, as quiero que mi papa regrese as el me prometio muchas cosas pero se fue me dejo solo (Dice llorando el niño)

- Tranquilo todo estara bien nosotros estaremos contigo meath no estas solo en este mundo, te lo prometo (Dice sumiko compartiendo el mismo dolor con meath)

- Meath (Dice mika)

- Disculpen que los interrumpa pero meath queria estar con ustedes estos dias, no pienso enviarlo a la escuela hablare con sus profesores pues la perdida de su padre le afecto bastante espero que lo acepten aqui (Dice alicia con seriedad esperando respuesta)

- Ums claro el puede quedarse el tiempo que quiera meath nosotros seremos tu familia ahora, recordaras a mi hermano a traves de nosotros

- (El niño siguio llorando)

Sumiko le dijo que no habia problema que meath se quedara es mas el podia quedarse el tiempo que deseaba y alicia asintio dijo que iria al hospital pues relena se habia desmayado asombrado a mika y hao que pregunto que le habia pasado y alicia le dijo que estaba muy cansada y ademas estaba ardiendo en fiebre pues se habia mojado bajo la lluvia que milo la habia encontrado desmayada ellos asintieron y mika le dijo que iria con ella para ir a ver a relena.

En el hospital relena estaba entubada y la estaban esterializando el medico les dijo que relena estaba bien solo estaba cansada pues no habia dormido, ni siquiera comio y por suerte lograron bajarle la fiebre miliardo y akiko estaban a lado de ella detras de ellos estaba sisifo que se habia rehusado salir, milo se disculpo pues tenia que llevar a min ji a su casa afuera estaba tasha la madre de chailing que esperaba noticias estaba acompañada de su hija de sebastian y el resto de las chicas y tasha le dice a coralina.

- Es increible que ji hoo se muriera solo tenia 26 años de edad pero las enfermedades que estan saliendo ahora, son terribles se estan llevando a la poblacion joven (Dice tasha angustiada por el estado de su pequeña relena)

- Lo se y todas estamos mal por relena lo bueno es que milo estaba ahi cuando ella se desmayo, as pero nada de esto devolvera a ji hoo me preocupa que relena quiera atentar contra su vida (Dice coralina preocupada)

- No pensemos eso, relena es una chica fuerte se que saldra de esta estamos todos para ayudarla de aqui en adelante tenemos que ser un poco mas conscendientes con relena pues ella esta muy destrozada ella en verdad estaba ilusionada con esta boda (Karoline recordando la alegria de relena hace dos meses atras)

- Es verdad ademas chicas no quiero irrespetar la memoria de ji hoo pero esto quizas sea una señal a lo mejor es una oportunidad para milo, de recuperar a relena

- Claudia sera mejor que te calles milo ya al parecer no tiene intenciones pues tiene no ves que esta con min ji yo creo que el va aprovechar es sisifo (Dice karoline recordando a sisifo)

- ¿Sisifo? (Pregunto sebastian)

- Asi es recuerda que te lo presente sebastian (Dice chailing)

- Si lo se cariño saben el poco tiempo que conozco a relena ella me ha caido muy bien es una chica muy maravillosa, espero que ella salga de esta

- Todos esperamos sebastian de verdad (Dice tasha viendo a sebastian)

- Ums mi hija mi pequeña tranquila aqui estamos yo y akiko para cuidarte (Dice mientras le acariciaba el rostro a relena)

- Ums me duele lo que esta pasando relena miliardo ella no se merece esto, de verdad solo la llevo conociendo poco tiempo la quiero como si fuera una hija espero que ella se recupere de esta

- Lo hara (Dice sisifo de repente)

- ¿Que quieres decir sisifo? (Pregunta miliardo)

- Yo estoy dispuesto ayudar a su hija con este dolor yo amo a bomboncito, se que la conozco de poco tiempo pero cuando toque su mano senti como si estuviera conectada con ella si me permite cortejar a su hija se que es precipitado pero quiero ayudarla de este dolor que esta pasando (Dice sisifo con desicion)

- Joven sisifo usted esta dispuesto ayudar a relena

- Asi es señora akiko yo quiero a bomboncito, poreso estare dia y noche cuidandola se que sera dificil que ella se enamore de nuevo despues de lo que paso pero estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo (Dice el)

- Eres igual a milo arriesgados pero se que eres un gran medico y neocirugano poreso tienes, mi palabras si quieres pasar un tiempo con ella esta bien (Dice milairdo haciendose a un lado)

Entonce akiko le dijo que era mejor salir para dejarlo solo con relena el asintio cuando salieron sisifo cojio la silla cercana agarro una mano de relena y comenzo acariciarsela estaba triste y deprimido por su bomboncito estaba un estado terrible pero respiraba con dificultad entonces vio que ella abrio los ojos y dice.

- ¿Ji hoo? (Abre los ojos)

- Bomboncito al fin despertaste (Sonrie)

- Sisifo as ¿Donde estoy?

- Estas en el hospital te encontraron desmayada y milo segun me dijeron que se llama te trajo estabas incosiente bomboncito (Le acariciaba la cabeza)

- Milo me trajo lo ultimo que recuerdo es que milo y yo estabamos discutiendo el estaba molesto pues casi dejo que un coche me choque pero no puedo estar sin ji hoo, quiero que me regresen a ji hoo (Comenzo a llorar muy fuerte)

- No llores bomboncito que no me gusta verte asi, quiero que me sonrias adoro esas sonrisas que nos dedicas a todos y cuando veo esa sonrisas mi corazon vibra de alegria bomboncito (Sonrie alegremente para animarla)

Relena le dedico una mirada de tristeza ella no queria sonreir ella queria estar sola pero no queria ser grosera con sisifo entonces ella lo observo sisisfo sonreia le ico recordar a ji hoo y entonces trato de levantarse pero sisifo le impidio que se levantara pues estaba muy debil y entonces ella le dice a sisifo.

- Sisifo disculpame as no puedo sonreir lo que quiero es morirme

- No bomboncito no digas eso, sabes porque yo estare a tu lado de aqui en adelante quiero ser ese soporte que necesitas poreso no dudes que cualquier cosa que necesites yo estare a tu lado (Sonrie)

- Ji hoo digo eso cuando nos conocimos (Dijo relena llorando)

Relena siguio llorando mientras que sisifo buscaba la forma de consolarla sin exito media hora despues se quedo profundamente dormida y sisifo sonrio con tristeza despues, de tanto llorar le habia entrado el sueño segun le habian dicho relena no habia dormido la noche anterior poreso que dormir le serviria algo despues de toda la impresion que tuvo ayer y el dia de hoy entonces le beso la frente con ternura se fue dejandola descansar iria a su casa para cambiarse se quedaria toda la noche con ella; En la floristeria milo y min ji estaban relatandole a la madre de min ji lo ocurrido hoy pues el papa de min ji estaba trabajando y beatriz al escuchar esa historia se sintio mal por relena le dice triste.

- Hay que mal me siento mal por ella, un dia antes perdio a su prometido se muriera que dolor (Dice ella triste por relena)

- Si mama, yo tambien estoy triste por relena ademas milo mañana quiero llevarle unas flores a relena pues de verdad ella se lo merece (Dice min ji bajando la cabeza)

- Esta bien nena mañana te llevo ademas yo tambien quiero visitarla para ver como esta yo la rescate casi un coche la atropella si no llego a tiempo estariamos lamentandonos (Dice milo molesto al recordar que relena queria el coche, la atropellara)

- Que horror de verdad debio ser doloroso, para ella saben que ustedes antes de casarse ustedes deben hacerse pruebas medicas de todo para saber si estan bien de salud para casarse ellos debieron hacerse ese tipo de pruebas (Dice ella preocupada)

- Bueno eso es verdad min ji sabes que tengo un amigo que trabaja en el hospital central de aqui si quieres la otra semana despues de la universidad nos hacemos las pruebas, de todo para saber si estamos bien de salud

- Esta bien milo ademas pronto inicio clases estoy ansiosa de inciar las clases de veteninaria a proposito ¿Como esta dianita? Se esta portando bien la niña de mis ojos

- Sabras que ella se comio una de mis corbatas favoritas, la tengo castigada por ese motivo (Frunce el ceño al recordar como encontro su corbata favorita tirada en la sala a medio comer)

- Oh milo espero ¿Que no le hallas pegado? ¿Porque si es asi? Me enojare muchisimo contigo diana, es solo una bebe de dos meses tienes que tenerle paciencia (Le dice en tono autoritario)

- Pues ella no tiene que comerse las cosas en la casa, ademas de que comenzo a chillar en la cuna pues queria jugar no me dejo dormir en toda la noche y tuve que pararme a las 03: 00 de la mañana a jugar con ella hasta que se quedara dormida sabes a que hora fue eso a las 05:34 de la mañana y alli pude dormir (Dice milo molesto)

- Pero aun asi es tu hija no debes regañarla y menos tratarla de esa forma milo eres un cabeza caliente (Se cruza de brazos)

- Oh no me regañes min ji no sabes lo que es tener que aguantar sueño, mas cuando diana comenzo a ahullar y a chillar hasta colmarme la paciencia no min ji yo tambien necesito descansar trabajo demasiado (Se molesta por la poca compresion de min ji)

- Aja (Dice arqueando una ceja)

- Sabes que porque no te quedas hoy en casa para que veas que no es mentira, lo que te estoy diciendo diana esta ñañeca (Se cruza de brazos)

- Escuche bien invitaste a min ji a tu casa, esta noche espero que duerman en habitaciones separadas pues no queremos adelantos antes de la boda (Dice beatriz en tono picaro)

- No se preocupe que asi sera ¿Vas a venir de verdad? (Pregunto milo)

- Si asi es amor te demostrate que diana se portara bien conmigo a lo mejor me extraña, ya que papa esta muy terco como para jugar con ella dejame preparar mi maleta esperame aqui (Dice se para)

- Esta bien ahora cuando llegue diana se pondra con el sindrome de manitis a proposito no debe de preocuparse yo no la tocare, ademas de que mi padre se esta quedando en mi departamento (Sonrie al recordar su padre su departamento en una de la mejores areas de japon con 6 habitaciones)

- Oh ya veo eso me alivia al saber que tu padre este ahi vigilandolos milo eh

Milo se sonrojo ante las palabras de beatriz con respecto a que min ji se quedaria en su casa durmiendo por lo menos estaba su padre para poder apaciguar sus hormonas que a veces se desataban entonces se sobresalto decidio no pensar en eso espero que min ji llegara para poder irse al departamento cuando ella llego con su maleta milo se despidio min ji igual y beatriz le dijo que nada de cosas indevidas ambos se sonrojaron se fueron... A la mañana la lluvia habia empezado a caer muy temprano dejando un panaroma de tokio en lluvia en el hospital en la habitacion de relena ella habia estado despierta desde muy temprano tenia la mirada perdida en el panorama de lluvia que la ventana le mostraba y lagrimas caian en su rostro en estos momentos como extrañaba a ji hoo queria que el estuviera su lado pero eso no seria posible solo recordar que el no estaba con ella le hacia deprimirse mas entonces vio que la puerta se abria dejando ver a sisifo que le traia el desayuno pero relena al verlo simplemente se nego y sisifo le dice preocupado.

-Bomboncito tienes que comer no comiste ayer, debes comer o sino vas a enfermar (Dice sisifo enseñandole el desayuno)

- No quiero (Fue la respuesta de relena)

- No debes comer al menos comete el panckee esta muy bueno vamos bomboncito, no me gusta que estes triste vamos prueba un vocado (Dicen enseñandole un pedazo de sandia)

Milagrosamente relena cogio el pedazo de sandia empezo a comerla y sisifo sonrio al ver que al menos relena le habia dado un poco de apetito siguio comiendo en silencio hasta que termino y sisifo le dijo que esperara unos minutos que tenia una sorpresa para ella y relena simplemente lo miro no queria hablar lo unico que queria era estar sola y llorar a su prometido fallecido pero no queria ser grosera con sisifo pues se estaba tomando la molestia de acompañarla entonces la puerta se abrio dejando a ver a sisifo con un osito de peluche enorme asombrando a relena y no solo eso tenia una nariz roja y comenzo a hacer payasadas asombrando a relena pues no sabia que sisifo sacaria su lado comico para tratar de levantar su animo y lo estaba logrando estaba al menos tratando de sacar una sonrisa en relena haciendo sonreir a sisifo; En la repecion del hospital milo y min ji venian con un ramo de rosas para relena para tratar de levantarte el animo despues del shock que habia cojido ayer min ji se limpiaba las lagañas de los ojos anoche en el departamento de milo en una habitacion a lado de el habia escuchado los chillidos de diana queriendo salir de la cuna desde las 02:00 hasta las 05:50 casi amaneciendo tuvieron que quedarse con ella hasta que se quedara dormida pues ella queria jugar tuvieron que darle leche para que se tranquilizara y pudiera irse a dormir la dejaron durmiendo pero eso alegraba min ji pues hace dias diana habia sufrido una recaida y tuvieron que llevarla al veteninario entonces milo al ver min ji limpiandose las lagañas sonrio con arrogancia le dice.

- Vez ahora entiendes lo que senti ayer, cuando diana no me dejo dormir con sus chillos y ladridos en la cuna (Sonrio arrogantemente y victorioso)

- Pero eso me hace feliz prefiero tenerla asi que este recaida, milo eso no lo ves eso me molesta de ti y espero que tenga al menos delicadeza con tus palabras relena esta muy sensible recuerda que se le murio su prometido o sino me enojare muchisimo contigo (Dice min ji mirandolo con esos ojos luminosos)

Milo guardo silencio min ji no necesetiba decirle eso el era testigo del dolor de relena, pues ayer solo basto ver como se quebro en llanto ella realmente lo estaba pasando mal prefirio no opinar simplemente se quedo en silencio preguntaron por relena peacreaft le indicaron la habitacion que estaba y ellos dieron la gracias los dos caminaron en silencio el tema de relena peacreaft y la muerte de su prometido era un tema muy delicado para hablar prefirieron no opinar por respeto al difunto entonces llegaron a la habitacion donde estaba relena abrieron la puerta para encontrarse la sorpresa de sisifo tratando de hacer reir a relena y ella con un enorme peluche a su lado con una pequeña sonrisa triste pero aun ella no queria ser mala y milo dice.

- ¿Que esta pasando aqui?

Sisifo dejo de animar a relena, ella dirguio sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas que chocaron con los azules de milo y simplemente al verlo enseguida se le cayo la sonrisa y min ji al ver el super peluche que sisifo le habia trado a relena le pregunta a relena.

- Veo ¿Que estas de mejor humor relena? (Sonrio con ternura)

- Milo y min ji (Logro susurrar relena)

- Bomboncito hablaste algo eso es bueno, no has querido hablar (Dice el sonriendo)

Milo al escuchar el apodo que sisifo le habia puesto a relena se molesto bastante pero lo disimulo pues no queria incomodar a min ji que venia emocionada a visitar a relena para tratar de animarla entonces sisifo le dedico una mirada a milo que supo enseguida pudo desifrar la mirada de milo que estaba celoso de el entonces supo que el era famoso amor del pasado de relena que chailing le habia contado entonces detesto a milo por lo que le ico a relena y entonces relena al ver a los dos sintio grandes deseos de llorar era porque ji hoo no estaba aqui para acompañarla y la otra era que su corazon sufria por milo que el estuviera con min ji pero ahora queria a ji hoo a su lado y entonces abrazo el enorme peluche que le regalo sisifo y min ji le entrega el ramo de rosas que relena simplemente se le quedo viendo con la mirada vacia y le dice.

- Esto es una muestra de nuestro cariño relena no queremos, que estes triste aqui hay muchas personas que verdad quieren que al menos sigas adelante y seas fuerte hazlo por el pequeño meath (Dice min ji tratando de animar a relena pero sin exito)

- Relena acepta el ramo, al menos se que es doloroso pero al menos dinos algo (Dice milo asustado porque relena tenia la mirada vacia)

Relena se les quedo viendo a todos entonces sin poder aguantar mas le devolvio el ramo a min ji comenzo a llorar de nuevo y entonces sisifo se sento a su lado permitio que ella lo abrazara haciendo que milo rabiara pues estaba celoso de sisifo el podia hacer lo que el tanto se mataba por su orgullo y sisifo la consalaba diciendole que todo estaria bien y entonces relena se seco las lagrimas observa a milo y min ji por fin comenzo a hablar.

- As gracias por el ramo se que ustedes lo hicieron de buena fe, pero nada me garantiza que me devolveran a ji hoo el a pesar de todo fue muy importante en mi vida el me ayudo bastante desde que tengo 13 años (R ecordo el dia que se conocieron)

Milo no pudo evitar sentirse culpable al recordar ese dia, pues ese dia le habia dicho las cosas terribles a relena que le detruyeron la vida a sus 13 años de edad, entonces relena miro a sisifo y le dice.

- Gracias sisifo, as quiero salir de este hospital no quiero estar aqui lo unico que quiero estar mi casa llorando por ji hoo (Dice relena deprimida)

- Al menos te sientes mejor es lo importante relena sabes me dijeron que tu tienes una gran capacidad, de salir adelante entonces esto sera quizas una prueba definitiva de la vida (Dice min ji en tono consolador)

- Pero ¿Porque ji hoo? No lo entiendo (Dice relena tratando de etender en que se equivoco)

- Son cosas de la vida bomboncito ademas segun me conto tu padre antes de entrar hoy en la tarde te dan de alta, pero te dan incapacidad no iras al consultorio por lo menos una semana

- No ire a trabajar no puedo dejar a mis pacientes (Dice relena negandose a la incapacidad)

- No seas terca relena, no ves que estas aun en un estado de shock asi pretendes ir a trabajar no te vas a concentrar bien si que seras necia

- No puedo milo ya estuve incapacitada hace semanas no dejare a mis pacientes aunque me duela, ji hoo querria que yo siquiera adelante eso hare aunque me duela (Dice ella recordando las veces que ji hoo la visitaba en el consultorio)

- No me digas que piensas ir mañana no iras o tendras problemas mocosa insolente

Relena al escuchar eso abrio los ojos asombrada, pues en un momento como este milo se atrevia decirle asi y entonces en vez de enojarse simplemente se le quedo viendo y min ji le pego a milo en el brazo con fuerza suficiente para lastimarlo el se sobo el brazo y sisifo molesto le pregunta a milo.

- ¿Como puedes decirle eso en un momento como este a bomboncito? (Pregunto sisifo molesto)

- Para tu informacion yo conozco a relena desde hace años, asi que puedo llamarla mocosa insolente cuantas veces quieras porque eso eras cuando eras pequeña siempre molestando

- Milo (Le dice min ji molesta y milo simplemente se encogio de hombros)

- Asi te comporaste la primera vez que nos conocimos cuando tu padre te regaño, cuando me dijiste que yo era una mocosa que no sabia donde tenia que ir cuando habia visitado la finca pero eso quedo en el pasado quiero que ji hoo me diga mi mariposa (Dice ella deprimida)

- Milo mejor guardas silencio (Le dice min ji por lo bajo)

- Ums otra cosa no soy mocosa insolente, tu eres un alacran decebrado, cabeza caliente que lo unico que hacia era molestarme mas en estos momentos (Dice relena tratando de animarse pero sin exito)

- Asi vaya quieres pelear como el los viejos tiempos bueno yo por lo menos la primera vez no me cai, me lastime la rodilla (Dice milo arrogantemente feliz de saber que al menos relena tenia un poquito de ganas de discutir con el)

- Milo mejor sal, disculpalo relena es que le encanta molestarte veo que esa mañas no se han ido sera mejor que te vayas afuera milo o me enojare contigo (Dice min ji molesta cruzando de brazos)

- Es verdad bomboncito no esta para discutir contigo (Dice sisifo molesto)

- Bueno ustedes no saben como animar a relena esta es la unica forma que yo conozco de animarla, pero bueno relena pero a pesar sabes cuales son mis sentimientos hacia ti hermanita (Trato de evitar de decir mujer)

Relena sintio una lagrima solitaria caerle por los ojos al recordar esos sentimientos que a lo mejor fueron los culpables, de distraerla de su prometido que era su mayor prioridad en su vida ahora el no estaba aqui para acompañarla ademas de que estaba cansada de la arrogancia de milo hasta que punto podia llegar esa arrogancia que no hacia mas que lastimarla y eso le dolia entonces milo se fue afuera y min ji le dijo que irian a su casa mañana para ver como estaba ella asintio y sisifo dice molesto.

- Es el ¿Quien te lastimo hace 8 años atras? (Pregunto sisifo molesto)

- ¿Que? ¿Como lo sabes? (Pregunto relena asombrada pero a la vez cansada no queria discutir lo unico que queria era descansar pues pronto llegaria el funeral de ji hoo y debia ser fuerte por meath)

- Tu amiga chailing me lo conto todo como es posible que despues de 8 años el venga como si nada, a recuperarte despues de los años de dolor que pasaste bomboncito pero prefiero olvidar ese tema pues te incomoda lo se pero queria decirte algo yo se que es precipitado pero recuerdo cuando te conoci eso fue hace pocas semanas no pude evitar enamorarme de ti bomboncito eres diferente todas las mujeres con la que he salido se que en estos momentos no estas para una nueva relacion sentimental pero me gustaria al menos ganarme tu amistad (Le agarra ambas manos y se las besa con cariño)

- Sisifo (Dice relena asombrada)

- Recuerdo que me dijo alicia que soy muy picaro y coqueto con las mujeres poreso he tenido demaisadas, novias pero ninguna las tome enserio hasta que llego sasha fue una relacion larga pero aun asi fue hermosa pero ella cambio y bueno eso fue hace dos años pero ella fue la unica relacion que fue seria pero cuando te conoci no se como explicarte lo que senti, eres tan fragil y dulce me insita a querer cuidarte relena-Bomboncito te amo dame aunque sea una oportunidad de demostrartelo (Dice acariciandole las manos)

- Sisifo yo no se que decirte, yo no puedo corresponderte ahora parte de mi corazon murio ayer con ji hoo y bueno no estoy para otra relacion sentimental ahora mis cabeza es un nudo lo siento sisifo lo unico que puedo ofrecerte es mi amistad no puedo sisifo as ji hoo era una parte importante para mi pero quizas algun dia quizas pueda corresponderte ahora no solo te pido que le des tiempo al tiempo (Dice relena triste)

- No te preocupes sere paciente (Le acaricio el rostro haciendo estremecer a relena)

Sisifo sonrio le beso la frente a su bomboncito para el era suficiente para el que ella le permitiera ser su amigo, mientras la ayudaba a superar ese dolor; En la residencia de los peacreaft akiko estaba preparando todo para la llegada de relena pues le daban de alta hoy mismo y queria que todo estuviera perfecto en esas llega tasha la mama de chailing le dice sonriendo.

- ¿Tu eres akiko la novia de miliardo cierto? (pregunto tasha con una sonrisa)

- Asi es usted es la mama de una de las amigas de relena ¿Cierto? (Le sonrio)

- Si soy la mama de chailing, mucho gusto tasha veo que estas preparando todo para la llegada de relena

- Claro relena es como una hija para mi, desde que conoci a su padre tuve una segunda ilusion en mi vida ella es super tierna y buena hija que me hace sentir como su segunda madre claro despues de la biologica y de usted pues relena me conto que usted la quiere como si fuera su hija biologica

- Ella crecio junto con mi hija asi que ella es como otra hija el dolor de ella, es mio es duro me preocupa relena en el estado que esta poreso debemos ser pacientes con ella tratar de animarla lo de ji hoo le pego muy fuerte (Dice sentandose)

- Si ella de verdad lo queria, pero bueno ya habra mas amores como dicen cuando muere un amor siempre nace uno nuevo aunque me duele por la familia del novio de verdad estan destrozados y ademas del niño segun me conto relena ese niño solo llevaba dos meses de conocer a su padre pobre eso es un golpe para cualquier niño de 7 años (Dice ella recordando a meath y en el estado que estaba el ayer)

- Si mi hija gracias a dios esta empezando una relacion sentimental con sebastian es un buen hombre, aunque a veces dudo que la respete pues es un hombre que esta acostumbrado que en la primera cita se acuesta con la mujer pero chailing no es igual a las mujeres con las que ha salido (Dice recordando a sebastian)

- Si ahora las relaciones son nos conocemos a la primera y luego terminamos en la cama teniendo relaciones, pero me agrada el pensamiento de ellas son muy religiosa con eso y mas relena que ico a ji hoo espararla bastante tiempo

- Si esos valores se los inculco elena (Recordo a la madre de relena)

- ¿Elena? (Pregunto confundida akiko)

- Es el nombre de la madre de relena, ella muro hace 13 años atras mira aqui hay un recuadro de ella es como si estuvieras viendo a relena con el cabello negro (Le pasa el recuadro donde salia elena)

Akiko se quedo viendo el retrato se sorprendio al ver el gran parecido que relena tenia con su madre pues era como ver dos gotas de agua elena era una mujer muy hermosa no era de extrañarse que relena saliera igual a ella tenia muchos razgos de ella aunque relena habia heredado la nariz de su padre aunque mas perfilada pero sonrio relena tenia la misma mirada calida de su madre y entonces tasha le dice sonriendo.

- Elena era una mujer muy especial, todos la queriamos pero esa terrible enfermedad se la llevo dejando devastado a miliardo me alegro que salga contigo pues el se lo merece leva 13 años sin salir con una mujer despues de lo que le paso a elena

- Lo se el me dijo es un hombre maravilloso, para haber estado solo estos 13 años atras pero bueno que bueno que llegue a su vida el es una persona especial y quiero formar parte de esta familia (Sonrie con dulzura)

- Yo tambien estoy feliz por ti y el de verdad se lo merecen, pero ahora el punto focal es relena de seguro ya debieron darle de alta (Dice tasha revisando su reloj

- Yo tambien pienso lo mismo (Dice ella parandose)

Las dos mujeres se pararon ansiosas de que relena llegara a casa, en el hospital relena ya estaba lista para irse a casa tenia el super peluche y el ramo de rosas que milo y min ji le habian dado en la silla de ruedas estaba triste y queria a su casa a llorar trataron de prohibirle ir al trabajo pero ella se nego dijo que iria de todas formas a trabajar no podia darse ese lujo queria estar con sus pacientes y ayudarlos entonces miliardo firmo los papeles se llevo a relena al coche detras de ella estaba sisifo que ayudo a miliardo en todo momento en atender a relena durante en trayecto a casa relena estaba demasiada callada su padre al verla asi le pregunta.

- Relena despues del funeral no quieres ir a nueva orleans estados unidos, a ver a la finca me dijeron que estan en temporada de cosecha a ti te gusta esa temporada ademas veras antares el caballo de milo ya tiene un potrillo sabes como lo llamo milo lo llamo shadow

- No papa no quiero, as aqui esta mi vida aqui esta todo lo que me recuerda a ji hoo papa (Dice relena mirandolo a los ojos)

- Pero hija al menos debes distraerte para olvidar este dolor que te aqueja eso fue lo que ice yo, cuando tu madre murio sentia que se me iba el mundo pero estaba tu solo tenias 5 años de edad tenia que preocuparme por ti poreso nos fuimos de viaje para levantar esos animos hija al menos vamos intentalo

- No papa lo siento pero ahora debo preocuparme por meath y alicia se que ella a pesar de todo, le afecto bastante la muerte de ji hoo todavia quedaba algo de sentimiento que los unio hace años como todavia tengo ese amor que esta aqui en el pecho

- As esta bien hija es verdad meath esta sufriendo esta pasando algo parecido a lo que ta paso a ti relena

- Si asi es, el perdio a su padre a los 7 años y yo perdi a mi madre a los 5 años poreso siento que debo ser fuerte por el y por alicia porque se lo que se siente perder alguien querido esta vez fue por segunda vez (Dice relena recordando que era la segunda perdida mas importante, en la vida su prometido despues de su madre)

- Relena no llores mas que me haces sentir mal por favor no me recuerdes lo de tu madre

- Pero tienes akiko ella te verdad te quiere, ademas si ustedes se llegan a casar yo feliz papa seria feliz tener un hermano a quien cuidar (Sonrio con tristeza)

- Aun recuerdas lo de tu hermanito a mi ese hijo que elena perdio aun me duele, relena hija pero tu eres mi angelito cuando llegaste al mundo recuerdo ese dia eras tan hermosa relena tenias las mejillas sonrojadas y esos ojos esmeralda relena

Relena sonrio con tristeza ante las palabras de su padre, pues el entendia el dolor de perder alguien que tu amaste mas que a tu propia vida y que esa persona te

Haga falta en tu vida, poreso relena le puso la mano en el hombro pues sabia que su padre comenzaria a llorar recordando a su madre pues pronto se acercaba la fecha en la que ella habia fallecido y eso lo lastimaba pues aun no podia olvidar ese dia y relena se abrazo de el ahora ella le tocaba este dolor que no la dejaba empaz solo lastimaba mas cuando llegaron a la casa relena sostenia el super peluche y sisifo le llevaba el ramo que le habia dado min ji y milo cuando entraron heero y pink-chan habian llegado para recibirla relena se agacho abrazo a ambas mascotas entonces tasha llega le dice sonriendo a relena.

- Bienvenida a casa relena (Dice sonriendo)

- Mama tasha (Dice relena abrazandola y comienza a llorar)

- Ya tranquila todo esta bien pequeña (Dice ella consolandola)

Entonces decidieron mejor llevar a relena a su habitacion para que descansara cuando ya la instalaron relena sisifo le acomodo las sabanas y entonces le dice sonriendo.

- Cualquier cosa que necesites nos dudes en llamarme (Sonrie tiernamente)

- Gracias sisifo nos vemos mañana en el consultorio (Dice ella)

- Uff no discutire contigo pero esta bien nos vemos mañana (Le guiña el ojo)

Relena asintio cuando por fin la dejaro sola empezo a llorar con toda la libertad del mundo, mientras agarraba con fuerza el collar que ji hoo le habia dado cuando fueron a seul corea estos dijes los representaban a ellos dos pero uno de ellos se habia ido de este mundo ella abrazo el dije siguio llorando asi hasta quedarse dormida; A la mañana siguiente en el consultorio relena habia llegado temprano a trabajar asombrando a su personal a las dos secretarias y relena les ofrecio una sonrisa aunque ella no tenia ganas de sonreir y entro a la oficina de alicia la vio estaba llorando desconsoladamente por ji hoo y entonces relena le dice deprimida.

- Alicia

- Ums relena ¿Cuando llegaste? (Pregunto mientras se secaba las lagrimas)

- Acabo de llegar alicia no es necesario que te seques las lagrimas se que aparentas ser fuerte pero es doloroso yo lo se ¿Como esta meath?

- Esta en casa de sus abuelos queria pasar un tiempo con el, ums perdona relena pero es que no lo pude evitar aunque no lo creas aunque no lo creas aun queda ese amor que nos unio a los dos cuando eramos estudiantes como voy a olvidar esos momentos ji hoo era el padre de mi hijo a pesar de todo (Comienza a llorar)

- Ums alicia entiendo debemos ser fuertes por meath el se lo merece creeme se que se siente perder a uno de tus padres, yo perdi a mi madre a los 5 años de edad y es dificil lo se as (Dice ella deprimida)

- Ums (Asiente ante las palabras de relena)

- Bueno debemos seguir, yo vine aqui porque tengo que salir adelante aunque mi papa no queria que viniera al consultorio pero aun asi vine alicia no te preocupes los tres saldremos de esto no se como pero se que saldremos (Dice relena tragandose las lagrimas)

- Asi es bueno basta vamos a atender a los pacientes que nos necesitan, no podemos seguir lamentandonos

Relena asiente se va de la oficina de la alicia, para la suya cuando abrio su oficina quedo asombrada pues su oficina habia un hermoso arreglo de cerezos al frente de su oficina preguntandose ¿Quien habria puesto ese ramo de cerezo en su oficina? Relena se acerco el arreglo tenia una tarteja relena la cojio y empezo a leerla se asombro el arreglo era de sisifo y la tarjeta decia asi.

Querida bomboncito:

"**Para que llegues y te sientas mejor, ademas me gusta cuando sonries por favor trata de sonreir aunque sea este arreglo lo mande hacer especialmente para ti desde ayer para que sonrias y espero que al menos sonrias quiero verte sonreir bomboncito espero que sonrias que cuando lo haces tienes luz en tus ojos una luz que me ha enamorado desde el primer momento que te vi**"

Relena al leer este mensaje sintio lagrimas caerle de sus ojos, ademas que por primera vez sonrio y de la nada sintio alguien en su espalda era sisifo que que le sonreia y ella se quedo estupefacta y el le dice sonriendo.

- Sonreiste eso me alegra bomboncito, me has iluminado la mañana con esa sonrisa (Sonrie al ver los ojos de relena confundido)

- ¿Porque hiciste eso? (Pregunto relena asombrada)

- Queria que sonrieras bomboncito, eso me agrada eso es un primer paso hable con alicia ya esta mejor aunque me preocupa estaba deprimida se que en el fondo ella todavia amaba a ji hoo (Dice sisifo recordando los sentimientos de alicia por el padre de su hijo)

-Yo la entiendo a ella gracias fue amable de tu parte sisifo, no debiste tomarte la molestia (Dice relena desviando la mirada)

- Por ti me tomaria cualquier tipo de molestias con tal de verte de sonreir, bomboncito no lo olvides (Le guiña el ojo)

Relena asiente ante las palabras de sisifo y le dice que el primer paciente llegaria en cualquier momento habia que ponerse al dia y el le dice que estaba bien sonriendo entonces le dice que se va a la oficina de alicia y ella asiente le sonrie aunque su sonrisa duro poco y se dispuso a trabajar asi siguio durante todo el dia hasta la hora del almuerzo entonces relena suspiro queria irse a su casa temprano pero hoy debia quedarse mas tiempo en el consultorio pero tenia que ir almorzar para calmar el dolor de su estomago entonces ella se paro cuando abrio la puerta dejando ver algo que asusto a relena era nada mas y menos que milo que la miraba de arrogancia y relena se asombro ella le pregunto.

- ¿Que haces aqui? (Pregunto relena asombrada)

- No es obvio mocosa vine a verte si seras bruta a veces (Dice milo con sarcasmo)

- No quiero pelear contigo, es enserio ahora estoy pasando por un momento dificil y tu vienes con tus arrogancias a pelear conmigo (Dice mirandolo con seriedad)

- Ya lo se pero a veces extraño esas peleas que teniamos, a veces quisiera que esos momentos regreseran en el que tu y yo peleabamos cuando eramos pequeños (Dice milo socarronamente)

- Como olvidar eso pero tu mataste esos dias, milo cuando me dijiste esas cosas se te olvido que ese dia mataste toda bondad que habia en mi corazon y esas sonrisas infantiles que yo te dedicaba ¿Porque ahora quieres recuperar eso milo? Estas con min ji dejame empaz quieres (Dice relena saliendo del consultorio)

Relena pretendia salir del consultorio pero milo le agarro del brazo lastimandola y la viro asombrada sus ojos esmeralda enfocaron con los de milo y el le dice de manera seria.

- Tu no te vas a ningun lado relena tenemos que hablar

- Sueltame milo no tenemos nada de que hablar me escuchaste milo, las cosas entre tu y yo se acabaron el dia que me dijiste esas cosas terribles milo crees que si aunque ni sisifo y min ji estuvieran en nuestras vidas tu podrias iniciar una relacion sentimental conmigo no todavia ese dolor de hace 8 años te persigue y me destruye a mi milo ya no quiero que te me acerques, ni trates de hacer cosas que sabes que no vas a tener exito (Dice sulfurada)

- Quizas no pero hay algo que nos une, relena no lo recuerdas

- ¿Que nos une?

- Esto (Sacando el collar de conchita)

- Eso es...

Relena tenia los ojos abiertos y lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos milo le estaba enseñando el collar que ella le habia regalado cuando el cumplia 15 años de edad, eso la ico estremecer no podia creer que milo aun conservara esa conchita de mar que ella habia encontrado en la playa dos dias antes del cumpleaños de milo y entonces le dice serio.

- Esto es lo que nos une, relena este collar que me diste eso jamas se me ha olvidado relena ese dia fue el mas importante para mi, ese dia viniste a entregarme mi obsequio relena como puedo olvidar eso como tu tampoco olvidas la conchita de mar que te di

- Y si fuese asi yo tengo dije que ji hoo me dio, ese dije nos juramos amor eterno porque insiste suficiente tengo que lidiar con lo que estoy pasando sabes una cosa si tuviera la oportunidad de arrancarme estos sentimientos lo haria me enamoraria de sisifo el es buen hombre cosa que tu no eres milo (Las lagrimas se resbalan por sus ojos)

- Osea que prefieres olvidarme relena (Dice milo asombrado)

- Si tu mismo lo dijiste ojala que pudiera pero siempre hay algo que nos une, otra cosa nos separa mira vete de mi oficina quiero estar sola (Dice relena molesta)

- Esta bien me queda claro que vine en mal momento relena, pero no olvides las cosas que hicimos juntos siempre las atesorare ademas de este collar relena (Dice milo con frialdad)

Relena simplemente lo ignoro mientras las lagrimas comenzaron a caer de nuevo siempre milo la lastimaba con su arrogancia se odiaba por amarlo a pesar de todo queria irse del consultorio necesitaba aire fresco necesitaba salir a pesar con mas claridad sus problemas como atesoraria que ji hoo estuviera a su lado aconsejandola...


	3. capitulo No24

**Capitulo No24 **

En la residencia de los yuy, se estaban haciendo los preparativos del velorio que seria el viernes por la mañana dandole oportunidad a los familiares para despedirse de ji hoo, entre ellos estaba maria isabel la hija bastarda de akira que habia venido de corea del sur hasta japon exclusivamente para la boda de ji hoo y relena se sento al frente del ataud donde se encontraba ji hoo y comenzo a llorar lamentandose no haber pasado estos meses con el pero como habia mucho rencor por parte de suzume a su madre channon que actualmente vivia en boston en estados unidos ella prefirio no venir pues no queria recibir comentarios hostiles por parte de ella hacia su madre pero ahora era las cosas eran diferentes su sobrino preferido se habia ido de este mundo dejando a una prometida destrozada y a un niño de 7 años huerfano de papa, una vez mas lagrimas no quisieron cooperar con maria isabel que no dejaba de llorar se dio cuenta que el tiempo de velarlo ya habia terminado se paro camino hasta la salida para encontrarse al pequeño meath de 7 años que cargaba consigo una foto de su padre, de relena y de el maria isabel al verlo se agacho a su altura le limpio las lagrimas con gentileza le dice deprimida

- Veo que vienes a ver a tu padre ¿Cierto? (Dice con voz quebrada)

- Ums yo siempre quise que mi papa viviera mas años, aqui cargo una foto que nos tomamos los tres cuando el me llevo a un festival con relena todos estabamos en kimonos son tomamos fotos esta foto es muy importante para mi es lo unico que me queda de mi papa y relena esta destruida quedara sola as papa (Abraza el recuadro con mas fuerza)

- No meath no estara sola ella tiene mucha gente que la quiere, igual que tu mama debes ser fuerte meath de aqui adelante deberas aprender a ser fuerte en la vida pues en unos años te tocara a ti manejar esta familia aun eres pequeño poreso mika te reemplazara en ese deber hasta que cumplas 18 años de edad (Sonrie con tristeza)

- As (Se tira a los brazos de maria isabel)

- Debes ser fuerte meath debes serlo, de aqui en adelante (Dice ella tambien llorando)

No muy lejos de alli en el corredor sumiko los veia ambos pues entendia el dolor de ambos su hijo mayor se habia ido de este mundo, dejandolos solos y destruidos a todos pero quien de verdad lo paso mal es relena quien estaba ilusionada de casarse con el pero la dejo sola y ella ahora necesitaria mucho apoyo moral para ella y poder seguir adelante entonces sumiko se retiro dejo a los dos solos sumisos en su dolor ahora mas que nunca la familia tenia que estar unida dejar los problemas del pasado de akira y channon a un lado; En un parque en el centro de tokio relena se sento en uno de los tantos columpios que habian comenzo a llorar estaba desesperada y triste odiaba que milo siguiera tratandola de esa manera tan fria y arrogante que la lastimaba comenzo a llorar mas y mas recordando a ji hoo, entonces se quito el dije se lo coloco cerca de su corazon y comenzo a hablar diciendose.

- As este collar tu me lo diste, as con el proposito de que siempre estaremos juntos tu me lo prometiste que siempre estariamos juntos ji hoo aunque te vayas de este mundo yo voy a conservar el dije y me quedare con el tuyo pues es lo unico que me acerca a ti ji hoo (Se recuesta de la cadena del columpio sigue llorando)

- Alicia (Dice sisifo entrando a la oficina de alicia)

- ¿Si sisifo? (Pregunto alicia)

- Sabes ¿Donde esta bomboncito? Planeo invitarla almorzar

- Ahora que lo recuerdo vi entrar a milo a su oficina, no se que habra pasado alla dentro cuando el se fue dos minutos despues relena salio llorando me tiene preocupada no se milo es un buen hombre pero segun me dijo meath al parecer esos dos no se como que se tratan con frialdad y arrogancia que terminan en pelea (Dice alicia encoguiendose de hombros)

- Ese maldito ya lo se me contaron todo sobre el, no solo eso trata muy mal a bomboncito no se lo voy a permitir alicia yo voy a defender a bomboncito no permitire que el le haga daño menos en estos momentos que ella mas necesita apoyo moral

Alicia guardo silencio antes las palabras de su amigo, pues ahora que ji hoo no estaba en este mundo le seria facil a sisifo conquistar a relena pero ella estaba muy destrozada como para iniciar otra relacion sentimental y mas que esas heridas tardaban bastante en cicatrizar, entonces vio que sisifo le dijo que se iria a buscar a su bomboncito almorzar para tratar de levantarle el animo se fue murmurando un nos veremos despues alicia y ella asintio vio que sisifo se fue dejandola sola y suspiro ella tambien se iria almorzar ademas de pasar para ver como estaba su hijo en la casa de su difunto padre en el complejo de departamentos donde vivia milo, min ji llego de comprar sus libros para la facultad de veteninaria y sonrio al ver a diana llegar llevaba puesto un lindo pijama al parecer la perrita recien se levanto y min ji le dice sonriendo.

- Veo que mi niña preciosa se acaba de levantar, bueno lista para tomar tu baño shi vamos pues papa llega en dos horas vamos a pasar un lindo dia de campo con el (Dice min ji sonriendo con ternura)

Diana comenzo a ladrar feliz y mover la colita al saber que su papa la llevaria de paseo y min ji dejo sus compras en el sillon se fue al baño para darle su baño antes que milo llegara para llevarla a su primer paseo entonces la puerta del departamento se abrio dejando ver a milo quien venia de regreso de la oficina estaba aturdido por lo ocurrido en la oficina de relena pero prefirio olvidarlo concentrarse en su angelito min ji su padre habia salido desde muy temprano queria conocer la ciudad y dijo que regresaria en la noche sonrio eso le daba tiempo para pasarlo con min ji entro al interior del departamento y vio la puerta del baño abierta milo se extraño pero si la puerta del baño estaba cerrada cuando se fue a trabajar entonces cuando llego vio a min ji con una bañera para bebes bañando a diana ella sonreia al ver a la perrita al parecer le encantaba el agua y milo arquea una ceja le dice a min ji.

- Es increible hasta bañera le compraste (Dice milo cruzado de brazos y arqueando una ceja)

- Asi es pues no querrias que la bañara en tu bañera o en algunos de los baños de este departamento, por eso compre la bañera milo espero que no te moleste ademas diana parece disfrutarlo ¿Cierto mi niña?

Diana comienza a ladrar feliz y milo no pudo evitar sonreir ante la inocencia de min ji de querer cuidar de esta mascota como si fuera su hija, de la nada recordo los ojos de relena llenos de lagrimas se sintio culpable de las palabras que le dedico hoy seria mejor mantenerse alejada de relena por un tiempo ella necesitaba tiempo para pensar pues ji hoo la habia dejado sola en otra oportunidad si no hubiese conocido a min ji eso seria una tremenda oportunida de recuperarle pero el ya estaba comprometido con una tierna coreana-holandesa muy hermosa y dulce una perfecta esposa para el; Min ji miro a milo con curiosidad pues milo siguio sumido en sus pensamientos entonces parpadeo y milo simplemente la miro sonrio pero ella se quedo confundida ante la actitud de milo pero sonrio entonces agarro la toalla saco a diana la comenzo a secar y milo se agacha a su altura le pregunta.

- Min ji queria preguntarte algo

- ¿Que cosa? ¿Dime? (Pregunto min ji)

- Min ji te gustaria que nos fueramos a estados unidos el proximo mes para que conozcas el lugar, donde vivi mi infancia y adolescencia

- ¿Enserio? (Pregunto ilusionada)

- Asi es, quiero que conozcas mas de mi ya conoci donde vives y conoces done vivo yo, aqui en japon pero quiero que veas de donde vengo mis raices en nueva orleans en estados unidos (Le sonrio pues queria enseñarle a min ji sus raices)

- Claro todo lo que te interese me interesa

Milo sonrio min ji en verdad lograba tocarle el corazon con esos ojos tan iluminosos que tenia ella, esos ojos tan parecidos a los de relena pero prefirio olvidarse de ella aunque su corazon le decia que aunque amara a min ji con todo su corazon relena siempre estaba presente en sus pensamientos nunca podia olvidarse de ella y entonces vio que min ji se encargaba de secar a su hija con el secador la perrita parecia disfrutarlo, el sonrio salio del baño para irse a cambiar entonces se puso a pensar en esos dias que el siempre pensaba en relena y mas en que ella se iba a casar con ji hoo pero eso era antes ahora ella estaba sola recordo el dia el que habia aceptado la oferta de la empresa en la que ahora es socio en japon y entonces vio el periodico donde salia relena con ji hoo besandose anunciaban su compromiso su boda para el proximo año como olvidar ese dia...

Milo estaba sentado en su departamento preparando todo para su viaje a japon pues el dueño de una importante empresa coorporativa japonesa se intereso en su trabajo y queria verlo entonces, milo agarro el periodico japones entonces vio algo que ico que sus ojos se abrieran sorpresivamente en el titular salia el nombre de su dulce angelito relena peacreaft se uniria en sagrado matrimonio con el arquictecto ji hoo yuy eso le cayo de balde de agua a milo y entonces se dijo.

- Relena... No tu no puedes aceptar su propuesta de matrimonio no te puedes casasr con el proximo, no al no lo amas como me amas a mi relena tu me amas lo ¿Porque te casas con el? No puedes relena yo te amo y no esta vez no sere como el que te ico sufrir hace 8 años atras voy a recuperarte te juro que lo hare aunque me cueste una eternidad hacerlo...

Cerro sus ojos cuando llego a japon se reunio con el hombre dueño de la empresa yojoshima hablo con el, se mostro emocionado en tenerlo a el en la empresa pero le dijo que entraria en el año 2015 pues todavia tenia trabajo que hacer en nueva york cuando termino la entrevista camino por las calles de japon para esos momentos era noviembre habia comenzado a hacer frio entonces milo diviso algo una imagen que no habia visto en estos largos 7 años era relena que se salia emocionada de un restaurante a lado de ella estaba ji hoo que beso a relena en los labios haciendo que milo apretara los puños con fuerza y quisiera ir el mismo a golpearlo y alegarlo de relena pero no podia entonces vio que ella se volteaba entonces vio sus hermosos ojos esmeralda entonces relena sonrio milo se derrumbo al ver esa sonrisa al ver que relena abrazaba a la que seria su futura suegra y le deseaba lo mejor a la pareja milo no lo soporto mas se fue con el corazon partido relena estaba ahi feliz con su prometido y no tenia que hacer algo el sabia por coralina que todavia aquel sentimiento que los unio hace 7 años atras ese dia en nueva orleans como olvidar a esa niña que era tonta y inocente cuando era el guardian que despues se convirtio en su insipiracion estos años en la universidad y ahora esa niña no correcion jovencita que ahora estaba comprometida en matrimonio se casaria el otro año cuando cumpliera la mayoria de edad en estados unidos milo se sento en un banca cercana un pequeño puente

observo el puente vio a una pareja de japoneses felices pasar al frente de el mirandose con amor, a veces como se odiaba a si mismo por lo que le ico a relena y ahora la perdia por otro que se habia inmutado hacer lo que el no ico esperarla hasta que fuera mayor de edad y casarse con ella y ser felices entonces milo comenzo a pensar ¿Como haria para recuperar a relena? y traerla de nuevo a su lado sabia que ella lo odiaba pero muy en el fondo ella lo esperaba a el esperando que le explicara las cosas y suspiro hacia demasiado frio y el debia regresar al hotel arreglar sus cosas para regresar de nuevo para nueva york para preparar todo para su despedida...

Milo suspiro ese dia nunca lo olvidaria jamas ese dia relena sonreia esas sonrisas que a el le hacian falta de hace 7 años, pero ahora decidio que no pelearia mas por relena pues tenia a una persona muy importante para el a su lado esa era min ji y esos hermosos ojos siempre lo cautivaban ahora pensaria en su futuro a lado de ella en tres años se casarian tendrian hijos y serian una pareja ya estaba ansioso de su boda con min ji queria que estos tres años se pasaran rapido para que min ji fuera mayor de edad hecha y derecha lista para casarse con el... Sisifo estaba desesperado no encontraba a su bomboncito en ningun lado eso lo tenia preocupado temia lo peor en el estado que estaba relena ella era capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de reunirse con ji hoo en el otro mundo, siguio buscando estaba preocupado vio la hora serian pronto la una de la tarde no la encontraba e ningun lado entonces cuando se viro diviso algo que lo dejo palido vio a relena montaba en una rama de un arbol descalza el arbol que media mas de un metro asustado sisifo comenzo a sudar frio y a correr para evitar que algo le sucediera su bomboncito; Relena se sentia ausente de este mundo lo unico que queria era reunirse con ji hoo en el mas alla, ya nada importaba ademas de que sus constantes peleas con milo la agotaban cada vez mas comenzo a caminar tenia los dijes de ella y de ji hoo recordo las palabras de aquel vendedor estos dijes los mantenian unidos si uno de dos abandonaba este mundo el otro estaria unido por siempre a esa persona siguio caminado a traves de la rama y las lagrimas siguieron cayendo por su rostro camino hasta el final de las ramas y cerro los ojos con tristezas las lagrimas siguieron resbalando se ico una nota mental despidiendose de todos de la nada comenzo a escuchar gritos de alguien diciendole que no saltara pero ella no le ico caso puso su pie en el vacio puso su cuerpo flexible se dejo caer todo terminaria aqui... Sisifo estaba asustado relena se dejo caer entonces comenzo a correr logro atraparla en sus brazos pero ambos se cayeron comenzaron a rodar cuesta abajo hasta llegar cerca de una banca entonces relena abrio sus ojos esmeralda que chocaron con los de sisifo que estaba molesto y le dice.

- ¿Porque hiciste eso? ¿Acaso es que no aprecias tu vida bomboncito? (Le pregunto molesto)

- Sisifo (Logro decir relena)

- Pero que bueno que llegue a tiempo, ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Si... (Entonces se para pero se da cuenta que se habia virado el tobillo de la pierna izquierda)

- Rayos te viraste el pie bomboncito sera mejor que te lo vea, no debes hacer estas cosas debes seguir adelante aqui hay demasiadas personas que de verdad te queremos ademas me entere lo que te ico milo ese maldito te vino a molestar en el consultorio

- ¿Como te enteraste lo...? ( Pregunto relena asombrada)

- Alicia me lo dijo ese maldito no se cansa de su arrogancia, menos en estos momentos que estas sufriendo por la muerte de tu prometido pero no te preocupes que tu tienes quien te defienda ese soy yo no permitire que ese desgraciado te haga derramar mas una lagrima (Le dice decidido y entonces carga a relena estilo princesa hasta la banca para revisarle el tobillo)

- No es necesario sisifo yo me se defender de milo, aunque no lo creas lo conozco mejor que a nadie en este mundo se que debajo de esa arrogancia y frialdad hay una persona bondadosa y de buen corazon pero aun asi no tolero sus comentarios (Dice relena recordando como es milo frente a todo y como era con ella)

- Pero aun asi el no tiene derecho hacer esas cosas ahora que estas sufriendo la perdida de tu prometido, pero bueno avisame si te duele (Dice revisando el tobillo de relena comienza a virarlo con delicadeza despues comenzo a aumentar la intensidad)

- Auch sisifo eso si dolio, pero gracias

- Nada te lo viraste no es nada grave eso me alegra ¿Puedes caminar? (Pregunto)

- Si y gracias lo siento no se ¿Que me paso? As bueno debemos regresar al consultorio ya se esta haciendo tarde (Dice relena parandose)

- Pero antes queria invitarte a almorzar (Dice sisifo con una sonrisa)

- ¿Almorzar? (Pregunto relena asombrada)

- Asi es vamos (Le guiña el ojo)

Relena guardo silencio sisifo siempre era amable con ella a un a pesar en estos momentos que ella se sentia demasiado sola, el le brindaba su amor y apoyo a ella entonces asintio sisifo sonrio y la ayudo a caminar entonces relena vio los dijes se los guardo mandaria a unirlos para tener siempre a ji hoo a su lado donde quiera que ella fuera y asi siempre estarian juntos; En la residencia de los peacreaft akiko habia llegado de la oficina para revisar como estaba todo en casa ella se habia ganado el respeto de la servidumbre de la casa que le cojieron mucho carilño pues akiko se parecia a elena y a relena siempre queria hacer amistad con el personal entonces sonrio al ver a erika limpiando el gran escalon y a lado de ella venia heero el pequeño cocker spaniel que venia con una pelota y vestia una camisa akiko sonrio con dulzura le dice sonriendo.

- Hola heero pequeño ¿Como estas? Shi estas feliz de verme (Dice sonriendo con dulzura)

- (Heero comenzo a ladrar feliz)

- Oh hola señora akiko ¿Como esta? (Dice erika sonriendo mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente)

- Bien erika y ¿Pink-chan? (Pregunto buscando el haro por todos lados)

- En la habitacion de la señorita relena esta durmiendo anoche esa mascota se acosto, tarde se la paso saltando por todos lados parecia que queria apagarse dios que intenso es ese haro (Dice erika recordando a pink-chan anoche)

- Jajajajaja es verdad relena me lo habia dicho alguna vez, bueno heero jugare contigo ahora debo ver que el almuerzo este listo es que vienen los ejecutivos de la empresa miliardo y yo debemos tener el almuerzo listo

- Esta bien yo mientras tanto ire a limpiar lo baños, disculpe me retiro (Hace una reverencia se va)

- Esta bien bueno a la cocina (Se paro se diriguio a la cocina detras de ella iba heero que meneaba la colita feliz)

- Chailing oye ¿Que vamos hacer ahora? (pregunto karoline tomando un sorbo de su te)

- No lo se pero lo que se es que tenemos que hacer algo como irnos de viaje, para levantar el animo se donde podemos llevarla

- ¿A donde? (Pregunto karoline confundida)

- A donde mas a la finca en nueva orleans ese lugar le trae recuerdos a relena ella le gusta mucho, ese lugar estoy segura que ella se pondra muy feliz al recordar sus tiempos de infancia (Sonrie)

- Lo se y te apoyo pero no creo que relena este con ganas de viajar ella querra quedarse aqui a resolver, problemas es lo mas probable despues de la muerte de ji hoo

- Pero aun asi no perdemos nada con intentarlo ¿No lo crees?

- No lo se, mejor es que le preguntemos a ella (Sonrie tiernamente chailing)

- Pero aun asi reciente acaba de morir ji hoo debemos ser mas conscendiente con relena mejor cambiemos el tema y oye mama tasha acepto a sebastian (Dice picaramente karoline)

- Eehhhhh... bueno... siiii asi es le agrado (Dice totalmente roja)

- Ja hay chailing algo me dice que estas ocultando algo amiga, sera mejor que hables inmediatamente ¿Que te dijo tu mama de sebastian? (Dice riendose)

- Hay ¿Que cosas dices? (Dice chailing nerviosa)

Karoline sonrio divertida ante el comentario que le ico chailing, mientras que en un restaurante sisifo y relena estaban almorzando prefirieron olvidar el incidente que hace una media hora relena estaba asombrada pero a la vez deprimida de lo que estuvo apunto de hacer sabia que ji hoo no aceptaria ese comportamiento por parte de ella pero no podia evitarlo ahora que el se fue ella se sentia mas sola que nunca ella volteo a ver a sisifo que al verla le guiño el ojo ella desvio la mirada y entonces mira su reloj.

- As sera mejor regresar sisifo, alicia debe estar preocupada (Dice relena seria)

- Vale bomboncito, us que bueno que llegue a tiempo habriamos tenido otro funeral pero veamos por el lado positivo estas absaldo eso es lo unico que me importa (Sonrie sisifo con alegria)

Relena no dijo nada antes las palabras de sisifo simplemente se paro se fue caminando sisifo, sonrio por detras la siguio feliz al saber que ella estaba absalvo no le habia pasado absolutamente nada a su bomboncito; Ya de noche relena regreso a su casa estaba agotada habia tenido un dia largo ademas de lo que habia pasado en el parque aun le dolia su tobillo virado caminaba con dificultad sisifo le habia dicho que el la llevaria hasta su casa pediria alguien mas que llevara su coche pero ella se nego busco a su padre con la mirada pero no lo encontro y suspiro subio despacio cada escalera hasta llegar hasta su habitacion en el segundo piso cuando abrio la puerta encendio la luz y suspiro estos dos dias habian sido duros necesitaba descansar para prepararse para la peor parte el funeral de ji hoo y ser fuerte por meath y alicia entonces en esas entra coralina que le dice sonriendo.

- Relena amiga que bueno que llegas (Dice entrando)

- Coralina si ya llegue tuve un dia duro

- Me lo imagino, ah si relena antes que se me olvide me llego esto mira es un citatorio del abogado de ji hoo tienes que ir mañana a las 9.00 de la mañana a su despacho para la lectura del testamento deben estar tu, meath y alicia no se sisifo pueda ir pero el punto es el siguiente tienes que ir creo que ji hoo dejo testamento (Le entrega el sobre a relena)

- Gracias coralina as estoy segura que meath no querra ir, pero bueno ahora llamare alicia le avisare y en cuanto a sisifo el se ha portado demasiado lindo conmigo (Recordando lo de hoy las veces que el siempre la trato con amor)

- Eso es verdad se parece un poco a ji hoo en eso sabes lo que sisifo si tiene es lo que le hace falta a milo, un poco mas de tacto al tratar a las personas no se como se llevara ahora con min ji pero por lo que veo la trata con delicadeza

- A diferencia de a mi que me trata con orgullo, frialdad, rudeza y esa arrogancia caracteritica de el no se si sera que esta dolido por los rechazos para que me trate de esa manera (Dice ella recordando como es milo en realidad)

- Ya sabes como es el, siempre te trato asi de chiquita hasta que cumpliste los 13 años de edad y aquel feo incidente en la torre de tokio pero milo tiene su lado cariñoso eso no lo vamos a negar el a veces te trataba con ternura

- Si eso no lo niego esos momentos que me trato bien siempre los tengo en mi corazon, como olvidar ademas coralina milo as me enseño el collar que yo le di cuando tenia 9 años de edad as que le regale en su cumpleaños pense que el habia botado todas esas cosas (Dice ella una lagrima solitaria cae por su mejilla)

- No relena yo lo conozco para el esas cosas tenian un valor demasiado sentimental para el, relena ademas sabes ese sisifo es todo un caballero yo tu relena lo acepto el de verdad te quiere dale relena dale una oportunidad

Relena se le quedo viendo detenidamente a coralina aceptar a sisifo eso era lo que ella queria pero ella ama, a ji hoo con todo su corazon ademas de que todavia quedaba algo de ese sentimiento que le tenia a milo entonces relena se nego entonces observo el citatorio con curiosidad y sabia que mañana leeria los deseos de ji hoo tendria que acostarse temprano y coralina suspiro le dice a relena que le traeria la cena ella acepto, en el departamento de las chicas tasha estaba en su

Habitacion revisando unos documentos de la nada entra su hija chailing ella alzo su rostro vio que su hija se habia teñido el cabello tenia un hermoso negro azabache y tenia el cabello liso con una galluza poblada parecia una muñeca (Chailing o mejor dicho tiffany de snsd peiando que ella uso en uno de sus conciertos de la cancion de the boys; paso de ser pelirroja a peli negra) y sonrio al ver a su madre le dice.

- Mama mira mi nuevo look de cabello ( Se pone el cabello al frente)

- Estas preciosa, pareces una muñeca hija estoy segura que sebastian le encantara (Le guiña el ojo a su hija)

- Mama (Dice ella apenada)

- Oh hija sebastian es todo un caballero me agrada verlo chailing, es mas cuidado hija que eres tu quien se me casa (Dice sonriendo)

- Pero mama ¿Que cosas dices? Estoy demasiado chica para el matrimonio, pero bueno apenas sebastian y yo nos estamos conociendo solo se quedara nueve meses

- ¿9 meses? Oh que lastima hija hubiera sido genial que se quedara mas tiempo, ademas tu padre viene el proximo mes para aca quiere conocerlo

- As conociendolo se pondra espantoso y sobreproctector (Dice chailing recordando a su padre como es)

- Lo se ni me lo recuerdes as, pero bueno hija lo importante es que el te quiera y tu lo quieras a el si

- Si gracias mama te quiero

- Yo igual

Tasha abrazo a su hija con cariño ya no era una pequeña ya tenia 18 años de edad pronto se casaria y se iria de la casa dejandola a ella a su esposo solos, miliardo llego acompañado de akiko venian de la empresa ambos estaban agotados hoy hubo demasiado trabajo el almuerzo ejecutivo fue uno de esos y los otros accionistas de miliardo aqui en japon que se animaron en invertir en la empresa que miliardo adquirio estaban complacidos como termino la empresa este mes y entonces akiko habia decidido quedarse en casa de miliardo para descansar estaba demasiado cansada para manejar en esas baja relena con mucho cuidado con un pijama que consistia un sueter y pantalon azul electrico con lunares blancos y tenia el cabello en una cola de caballo y akiko sonrie al verla le dice.

- Relena que bueno que te encuentro hija ¿Como te fue en el consultorio?

-Bien papa que bueno que llegas hola akiko, necesito hablar con los dos (Dice relena con voz triste)

-Claro relena dinos ¿En que podemos ayudarte? (Sonrio akiko)

- Coralina me dio esto es un citatorio del abogado de ji hoo mañana leeran su testamento, as es increible tan rapido que se murio no se deba ir (Dice relena viendo a su padre y akiko)

- Bueno relena pienso yo que debes ir es mas estoy segura que en ese testamento ji hoo, penso en ti y claro en meath eres su prometida se que es doloroso relena pero debes ir hija no te dejes caer si (Dice akiko sonriendo con ternura)

- Esta bien ire papa

- Yo apoyo akiko ji hoo le gustaria mucho que tu estuvieras alli asi que no dudes ademas lleva a sisifo por si necesitas ayuda y apoyo emocional (Le guiña el ojo a su hija recordandole a sisifo)

Relena asiente llamaria a sisifo para que la acompañara en estos momentos duros entonces se disculpa hace una reverencia se va dejando a su padre y akiko solos para que pudieran ponerse comodos regreso a su habitacion mañana seria un dia duro; A la mañana siguiente en el despacho del abogado de ji hoo estaban meath con su madre y relena para su suerte sisifo habia llegado y ella le agradece haber venido y le guiña el ojo diciendo que no hay problema y ella asintio entonces la secretaria le dijo que podian entrar entonces todos entraron el abogado los esperaba sentados y entonces les dice.

- Pasen sientense sabran ¿Porque estan aqui?

- Relena nos dijo que es para la lectura del testamento de mi papa ¿Cierto? (Pregunto meath con un hilo de tristeza)

- Si asi es antes de empezar quiero decirles que ji hoo y yo planeamos con cuidado esto se que sera duro pero meath debes fuerte y relena tu mas pues ji hoo me dio esto para ti (Le entrega una carta)

- Gracias (Dice relena agarrando el sobre)

- As bueno podemos empezar, ji hoo se fue de este mundo un dia antes de la boda pero ico un testamento para todos es mi obligacion leerselos bueno dice asi:

Yo ji hoo yuy heredero del imperio yuy dejo como heredero de mis bienes a mi hijo meath le dejo una cantidad grande de unos 950,000.00 dolares y en yens un millon de yens pero este dinero lo podras usar hasta que cumplas los 20 años que es la mayoria de edad en japon la persona que se hara cargo de ese dinero para que recibas ese dinero es tu madre alicia que la nombro tutora de tus bienes ademas te dejo mi departamento y la casa que tengo en inglaterra para ti y alicia, ademas de fotos mias para mi hijo y recuerdos que tengo guardado

Alicia miro a meath que aceptaba todos los terminos del testamento entonces diriguio su mirada a la de relena que se estremecio y sisifo le agarro la mano el señor le dice.

- Querida relena para ti te dejo todo la firma de arquictectos, las acciones de la mayoria de mis empresas que son para ti y para meath 50 % de mis acciones para cada uno y ademas de te dejo la misma cantidad de dinero y un seguro para que nunca te suceda nada podras cobrar dinero cuando lo necesites ademas de que te dejo nuestro departamento donde viviremos esta a tu nombre y ademas...

- No quiero nada ni dinero ni nada el departamento es para meath, yo no quiero eso de que me sirve si eso no me devolvera a ji hoo (Dice relena triste)

- Relena (Dice alicia asombrada pero entiendo el dolor de relena)

- Lo siento Stira. Peacreaft pero esto esta escrito en el testamento tiene, que aceptar lo siento mucho pero de ser asi entonces estaria negando a la voluntad del joven ji hoo

- Lo se y lo entiendo pero entiendame a mi no me interesa lo material, lo unico que quiero es el valor sentimental para mi lo importante son los recuerdos y regalos que fueron hechos con amor eso es todo (Dice relena seria)

- Bomboncito se que es dificil, pero debes aceptar dale hazlo por el y por el pequeño meath

Relena guardo silencio entonces se volteo a ver alicia y meath le pequeño meath le agarro la mano dandole apoyo, entonces ella se viro y sisifo asiente entonces relena le dice al abogado.

- As solo aceptare el seguro y el departamento pero el resto le pedire a los abogados de mi padre, que hablen con usted para traspasar todo a meath es el verdadero heredero yo no quiero nada ya me basta con ser heredera de la familia peacreaft la trillonaria fortuna de mi padre se lo agradeceria

- No me esperaba esto de usted Stira. Peacreaft pero bueno acepto las condiciones, que usted me pone espero que la carta sea de su agrado ademas quiero decirle que el señor ji hoo tuvo suerte de encontrar una mujer como usted no le interesa estas cosas solo le interesa el bienestar de meath

- Meath es como un hijo para mi

- Tu eres como una mama para mi, mama relena es de nuestra familia

- Relena eres de un buen corazon y tan tierno que estoy segura que dios te escuchara ¿Es todo cierto? (Pregunto alicia)

- Gracias disculpen pero yo debo retirarme un momento con su permiso (Dice relena parandose)

Relena se fue haciendo una reverencia, entonces alicia y meath sonrien el abogado asiente entonces sisifo ico igual se fue tras ella, relena salio con la carta la leeria despues entonces vio que sisifo venia detras de ella y ella le dice que meath es realmente quien debia estar ahi entonces el le dice.

- As bomboncito yo pienso que no estuvo bien lo que hiciste, eso ji hoo te dejo todo eso pensando en ti pero prefieres que meath tenga todo y tu nada eres admirable bomboncito eso me gusta de ti (Dice sisifo acariciandole la mejilla)

- A mi las cosas materiales no me interesan prefiero ganarme las cosas con mi esfuerzo eso me lo enseño mi padre, yo he conseguido muchas cosas con mi esfuerzo entiendes (Dice relena desviando la mirada)

- Lo se, eres una chica muy fuerte te admiro por eso poreso siempre contaras conmigo bomboncito

Relena asintio sisifo se acerco a ella para besarle la frente de la nada frente a ellos aparecieron nada mas y menos que mika acompañada de milo quien se habia ofrecido acompañarla entonces milo al verlos enseguida se molesto por su parte mika ya sabia de ante mano que sisifo queria estar a lado de relena por eso no le reclamaria nada pues ella sabia que los sentimientos de relena estaban mas hacia su hermano entonces mika tosio y sisifo se separo de relena ella volteo a ver para encontrarse a milo automaticamente se sintio incomoda y molesta, mika les dice.

- Veo que ya saliste del citatorio relena ¿Como te fue? (Pregunto)

- Si y mis abogados hablaran con los de ji hoo mika yo solo acepto el departamento el seguro, pero el resto es para meath no quiero nada mas as milo ¿Que haces aqui? (Pregunto relena)

- Vine acompañar a mika espero que no te moleste que este aqui (Dice milo con indiferencia pero se estaba muriendo de los celos)

- No para nada por mi puedes hacer lo que quieras siempre cuando no manches la memoria de ji hoo, eso es todo disculpen yo me retiro (Dice relena haciendo una reverencia se va)

Milo nada mas observo como relena se iba iba a decirle algo pero vio que sisifo se acercaba a ella y entonces antes de irse detras, de ella le dedica una mirada fria a milo que se la devolvio con la misma potencia y dandole a entender que si queria probemas el se los ganaria gratis y sisifo simplemente volvio a mirarlo con indiferencia y se va mika al ver esto se mostro confundida entonces vio que alicia salia con meath y el pequeño meath fue a donde estaba mika la abrazo y le pregiunto.

- Tia mika ¿Donde esta relena y sisifo? (Pregunto meath)

- Se fueron, diganme como asi que relena decidio cederte todo prefirio quedarse con el seguro y el departamento donde seguro ellos vivirian

- No lo se de verdad solo se que relena dijo que arreglaria los tramites con los abogados de sus padres, pero relena es muy dulce prefirio que fuera primero meath y segunda opcion ella creo que no soporto la lectura del testamento y ni siquiera escucho el resto se fue con sisifo y ademas le dio una carta que ji hoo le habia escrito (Dice alicia)

- Bueno nosotros nos vamos milo (Dice mika)

- Esta bien cuidate pequeño meath (Dice milo ofreciendole la mano)

- Asi sera joven milo adios (Dice meath haciendo una reverencia)

Al igual que meath alicia hace una reverencia se va detras de su hijo entonces mika le dice vayamos adentro y milo asiente se va detras, de mika en un pequeña cafeteria sisifo le trae a una relena una bebida ella se lo agradece y entonces se sienta entonces ve a relena con la carta no sabia si abrirla y entonces sisifo le pone la mano asombrandola y el le dice.

- Se que es dificil no pienso cuestionarte por lo del consultorio se que fue dificil para ti lo pude leer, en tus movimientos ademas deberias considerarlo pues ji hoo dejo pensando estas cosas en ti sabiendo el dia que te asia falta

- Lo se pero de verdad de que me sirven los bienes materiales pero si eso no me llena el vacio, que ji hoo me dejo en el corazon eso no es importante lo unico que se que esos pequeños detalles que tuvo el conmigo siempre estaran en mi corazon eso es mas importante para mi (Dice relena deprimida)

- Si embargo entiendo ese punto, pero aun asi el abogado solo cumplian ordenes debes dejarle hacer su trabajo complicaste las cosas diciendo que los abogados de tu padre sera mejor que lo pienses

- No lo se sisifo, quizas as no me atrevo a leer la carta aqui (Dice relena guardando la carta en su bolso)

- Entiendo cualquier cosa ya sabes puedo llegar hasta tu casa cuidarte (Dice sisifo guiñandole el ojo)

Relena trata de sonreir, en una libreria min ji estaba buscando los libros que le hacian falta entonces su telefono sono se asombro que el numero era de gabriel tenia buen tiempo de no saber de el y entonces contesto.

- Halo (Dice min ji)

- Hola min ji soy yo gabriel ¿Como estas? (Pregunto con una sonrisa)

- Yo estoy bien gracias por preguntar, dime ahora ¿Que quieres? Si quieres que hablemos demasiado tarde lo siento pero ya tengo novio perdon mas bien prometido (Dice min ji molesta)

- ¿Prometido? No me digas que es...

- Si asi es milo me pidio me pidio matrimonio hace unas semanas atras y ademas estamos viviendo juntos para tu informacion asi que dejame empaz gabriel entre tu y yo no hay nada que hablar oh no querras que milo en verdad venga te golpee porque ganas no le hacen falta (Dice min ji molesta)

- No me interesa el lo sabes me interesas tu min ji por el amor de dios, se que coeti un error pero realmente crees que milo es para ti es demasiado mayor ademas sabes que tiene un pasado con relena peacreaft

- ¿Como tu sabes eso? (Pregunto ella asombrada)

- Lo mande a investigar ademas el a veces busca a relena, pero ella no quiere verlo ademas tengo personas que lo tienen vigilado lo han visto buscarla para hacerle pasar malos ratos (Dice cinicamente)

- Le dije que dejara de buscar a relena, sabes una cosa haces esto para que pelee con milo dejame decirte una cosa gabriel no lograras nada hablare con el para que deje a relena empaz y otra cosa no me interesa lo que quieras hacer pero te advierto algo deja empaz a milo el oh no querras que realmente lo deje golpearte creeme milo es muy agresivo cuando se lo propone y letal asi que mejor dejanos empaz (Cierra el telefono)

- Maldicion pero de todas formas min ji, voy a recuperarte ademas milo si te ama pero aun me deja en duda te ama mas a ti o a relena por lo que veo no esta interesado en relena sino en ti (Dice gabriel apretando su telefono molesto)

- As se ve con relena no me extraña pero debo confiar en el se que me ama, porque me lo ha demostrado pero aun asi debo asegurarme de que se olvide de relena no quiero que la moleste mas la pobre esta afectada por lo ocurrido oh dios lo olvide me falta el libro de quimica

Min ji se va a buscar el libro de quimica para la facultad de veteninaria pues iniciaria clases la proxima semana pero aun asi en su pecho le quedo la duda de que a lo mejor milo estaba dispuesto a recuperar a relena, pero despues vio el anillo de compromiso que brillaba entonces recordo que si fuese asi no la habria tomado enserio y no le habria pedido matrimonio suspiro tendria que sacarse estas dudas esta misma noche cuando llegara a la casa; Sisifo y relena habian llegado hasta al consultorio de sisifo en el hospital ya que sisifo entraba de vacaciones pronto estaria muy cargado ya que sisifo es uno de los medicos neurologos-ciruganos mas famosos del mundo sisifo saco la llave de su consultorio lo abrio dejando ver el amplio lugar relena quedo asombrada el lugar era grande ademas de la gran cantidad de titulos que sisifo tenia se veia que habia estudiado bastante entonces relena se detuvo a ver una foto donde salia sisifo con unos compañeros en un congreso medico en australia, otra que estaba en un hospital en nigeria y una que llamo poderosamente su atencion donde salia sisifo con una bella muchacha le calculaba unos 20 años de edad tenia el cabello castaño claro como la miel, tenia mechas moradas en las puntas y en el flequillo, tenia los ojos esmeralda pero los de ella parecian a los diamantes aunque despues noto que eran lentes de contacto pues al parecer sus ojos eran almendra y tenia unas facciones sensuales pero con un aire de inocencia y era blanca pero parecia que le gustaba broncearse al parecer esta foto se la habian tomado en francia en la torre y entonces sisifo aparece le dice por detras.

- Es mi ex-novia sasha leonardi gonzalez (Le dice sisifo)

- Enserio es muy linda es italiana por lo que veo, pero ¿Que sucedio en su relacion? Aqui se ven felices (Dice relena sosteniendo el recuadro)

- As eso fue hace dos años, terminamos porque ella era muy celosa ademas sasha era tres años menor que yo ahora debe tener 24 años as ella era como o parecido pero no se que le paso que de la nada ella se puso extremedamente celosa actuaba de una manera espantosa hasta un dia llego como loca a mi consultorio decidi terminar nuestra relacion hasta pensando en pedirle matrimonio as pero bueno (Suspira)

- Sisifo ¿Tu la llegaste amar bastante? (Pregunto relena)

- Mas que a mi vida pero ella se complico sola, bueno tuvimos que terminar as aqui esta (Dice sacando algo de su escritorio)

- ¿Que es eso sisifo? (Pregunto al ver a sisifo sacando bastante folderes)

- As son de los pacientes que fueron trasladados para aca, pues deje mi antiguo consultorio alla poreso ayer segun mi nueva secretaria recibi los folderes tengo que revisar cuando llegue a mi casa en la noche poner todo en orden para la otra semena pues pronto reicinicio consultas y algunas operaciones pendientes

- Ya veo pero sisifo si terminaste con sasha ¿Porque conservar estas fotos de ella? (Señalando varias fotos donde salia con sasha)

- As no he tenido tiempo de quitarlas a menos que me des fotos tuyas bomboncito (Le guiña el ojo)

Relena se sonrojo horriblemente haciendo que sisifo se echara reir despues de estos dias por fin relena estaba recuperando el animo que la caracterizaba, ademas hasta logro sonrojarse eso era una victoria para sisifo ademas de que habia notado cierta tonalidad pequeña de celos en ella con respecto a las fotos de sasha y entonces le beso la frente con ternura dandole a entender que el tenia ojos solo para ella y ella asintio entonces volvio a observar el recuadro donde salian sisifo y sasha era una mujer muy sensual y atractiva hasta podria decirse que a lo mejor ella era modelo entonces dejo el recuadro se fue tras sisifo entonces salieron del consultorio cerro la puerta y entonces relena vio que alguien se acercaba era un medico que al ver a sisifo sonrio y dice.

- Sisifo que bueno verte, tiempo sin verte (Dice el medico sonriendo)

- Doctor wong tambien me alegra, ademas ya estoy aqui con el circulo de neurologos de europa y asia asi que aqui me tendran en este hospital

- Sera un honor usted es uno de los mejores medicos y ciruganos en este ambito, otra cosa ¿Quien es esta bella señorita que la acompaña?

- Ella es la psicologa peacreaft, me imagino que oyo de su consultorio (Dice sisifo orgulloso de su bomboncito)

- Relena peacreaft oh claro no sabias que estabas relacionada con ella, me entere lo de su prometido lo siento de verdad

- No se preocupe se lo agradezco estoy tratando de seguir adelante ademas veo que el joven sisifo la esta acompañando dejeme decirle que usted hace una linda pareja con el, es un buen hombre y sisifo ella es muy dulce espero que comienzen a salir claro si usted lo desea (Le guiña el ojo ambos)

- No se preocupe yo cuido bien de este bombon, ella es muy importante para mi (Sonrie)

El japones sonrio e ico una reverencia disculpandose pues tenia que irse relena observo a sisifo el le guiño el ojo, como siempre el tenia ese comportamiento coqueto y picaron con ella pero sin dejar de ser el carismatico y noble sisifo que ella habia conocido entonces sisifo le dice que ya se iban ella asintio se fue detras de el relena seguia pensando en esa famosa sasha y su relacion con sisifo...

Mas tarde en el consultorio relena habia terminado de atender un paciente cuando de la nada entra alicia y relena al verla le sonrie le dice alicia.

- Pasa alicia

- Aqui tienes los registros de los nuevos pacientes que mañana tienen cita (Le entrega los folderes)

- Gracias alicia oye alicia, queria preguntarte algo espero que no te incomodes si te pregunto esto (Le dice relena)

- No para nada dependiendo de que me vas a preguntar (Dice alicia sonriendo igual que relena)

- Oye alicia ¿Tu conociste alguna vez a sasha? Es que sisifo me enseño su consultorio hoy y bueno vi demasiadas fotos donde salian el y ella poreso me dio curiosidad de saber acerca de ella

- Sasha vaya hace tiempo que no acordaba de ella pero bueno lo que te puedo decir es que sasha para mi parecer era una chica extraordinaria muy tratable, se llevaba bien con todos y bueno la relacion de ella con sisifo fue expectacular pero cuando llegaron al cuarto año de novios sasha empezo a cambiar se volvio celosa hasta otro nivel no se le que paso y bueno sisifo tuvo que terminar la relacion bueno eso fue hace dos años atras es que lo que sucede es que sisifo es demasiado atractivo y no solo eso picaro e coqueto con las mujeres poreso sasha se ponia celosa pero algo si tiene sisifo el siempre le fue fiel (Dice sentandose)

- Ya veo sisifo es un buen hombre para que ella le haga eso, sisifo en verdad me ha ayudado lo hace desinteresadamente a veces no se (Dice relena deprimida)

- As relena sabes que creo yo que debes darle una oportunidad a sisifo en verdad te quiere, relena dale aunque sea un pequeño chance (Le sonrie)

- No lo se ahora estoy dolida por lo de ji hoo necesito tiempo (Dice mirandola a los ojos)

- Bueno ya sabes bueno sera mejor que me vaya el siguiente paciente viene ya adios

- Adios alicia

Alicia asiente se va entonces relena simplemente suspiro y aprovecho la oportunidad de abrir la carta que el abogado le habia dado para que leyera entonces cojio valor y respiro profundo abrio el sobre saco el papel lo abrio entonces empezo a leer de sus ojos comenzaron a caer grandes lagrimas.

**Querida:**

**Relena mi mariposa**

**Escribo esta carta para confesarte todo lo que he sentido en estos 8 años que estamos recuerdo el dia que te conoci ese dia lluvioso en la torre de tokio me dio mucho dolor lo que te paso, me molesto pues eras una niña para ese entonces solo tenias 13 años y cuando tu me viste esa vez supe inmediatamente que eras para mi relena no se como describirte estos años que pasamos juntos fueron maravillosos, te ame como nunca y me esforze por años para enamorarte se que quizas no viva lo suficiente pero si un dia te llego a faltar te pido que cuides de meath no sabes como me asombre el dia estabamos peleando me sacaste en cara que a lo mejor meath podria ser mi hijo y eso me ico muy feliz aunque no lo creas tenia un hijo ademas claro que tu soñabas que los dos formaramos una familia juntos te espere por años cosa que no ico milo cuando cumpliste los 18 años la mayoria de edad en tu pais me senti feliz ya vi realizada nuestra boda relena si yo muero quiero que sigas adelante y aceptes lo que dice el testamento se que sera duro para ti y va en contra de tus principios pero por favor hazlo y quiero que seas muy feliz con una persona como yo y si resulta ser milo aunque no lo creas a pesar de todo el odio que le tengo se que te cuidara...**

**Te amo relena y siempre estare en tu corazon ademas de que sere tu angel guardian que te cuidara en el cielo te amo relena gracias por aparecer en mi vida brindarme esos momentos felices.**

**Te ama ji hoo yuy **

Relena seguia llorando abrazo la carta en ella le pedia muchas cosas inclusive ser feliz a lado de milo, eso lastimo el corazon de relena y entonces ella guardo la carta en el sobre abrio un cajon de su escritorio y lo guardo esta carta la guardaria en su cajita donde tenia sus recuerdos mas preciados se seco las lagrimas ella siempre recordaria a ji hoo con todo su corazon se nego tenia que seguir trabajando...

Al anochecer en la residencia de milo eran las 22:10, milo habia llegado de la oficina vio que su padre estaba viendo television con diana a lado que tenia su pijama puesto y dejo el maletin el ipad en la mesa de entrada le dice a su padre.

- Hola padre (Dice milo viendo a su padre)

- Hola hijo que bueno que llegas min ji te guardo la cena, en el microondas (Dice viendolo a los ojos)

- Oh gracias hola diana veo que ya estas pijamada (Le acaricia la cabeza a la mascota)

- Min ji amor ya llegue (Dice milo buscando a min ji)

Milo entro a la cocina abrio el microondas vio la comida y sonrio la comida estaba caliente, entonces se dispuso a buscar sus palillos para poder comer en esas aparece min ji con su pijama puesto consistia un sueter negro y unos pantalones blancos con estrellas rosadas tenia el cabello suelto y tenia los brazos cruzados una expresion de seriedad milo al verla asi no pudo evitar sonreir se veia tierna entonces le dice sonriendo.

- Hola amor ¿Que tal tu dia? (Pregunto sonriendo)

- Muy lindo milo pero tenemos que hablar, muy seriamente milo hoy gabriel me llamo

- ¿Que te dijo ese desgraciado? (Pregunto milo molesto)

- Me dijo cosas que creo que sera mejor que me las expliques con lujo y detalle como es eso que estas buscando a relena a mis espaldas y la maltratas ¿Ah? Me gustaria saber y ademas no se a veces creo que no la has podido olvidar milo ahora respondeme ¿La amas mas a ella que a mi? (Pregunto min ji al fin con lagrimas en los ojos)

Milo quedo asombrado por las palabras de min ji y la forma en que les dijo las cosas se sintio mal si era obvio que buscaba demasiado a relena y a lo mejor la estaba lastimando milo dejo la comida a un lado y se acerco a min ji la miro.

- As el no miente en eso, si es cierto que a veces la trato con arrogancia y si aun amo a relena pero eso no signifique que no te ame min ji y si es cierto que estoy haciendo mal y no pienses que no te amo min ji claro que hay veces que no puedo olvidar a relena pero as prometo no acercarme mas a ella pues eso te esta lastimando ademas ese gabriel me va a conocer creemelo (Dice milo molesto)

- De todas formas milo eso me hiere tu sabes lo que siento por ti no te estoy pidiendo que cortes contacto con ella, no tengo corazon para eso solo te estoy pidiendo que por favor la dejes empaz relena esta pasando un momento dificil y ademas se que en el corazon no se manda pero no puedo evitar sentir celos de ella a veces tu padre y tu hablan tan bien de ella que a veces que mis actitudes te recuerdan a ella milo sabes eso me duele siento que no me quieres lo suficiente (Comienza a llorar)

- Yo... min ji no sabia que te lastimaba yo lo siento perdoname no era mi intencion hacer eso (Dice milo rodiandola en sus brazos ella lo acepto)

- Es que tengo que decirtelo para que te des cuenta, milo no tienes ojos puedes ver as sabes que mejor me voy a dormir mañana hablamos con mas claridad hasta mañana (Dice min ji soltandose)

- No espera lo siento, no min ji vamos hablar ahora no importa si estoy cansado yo creo que es mejor que soltemos nuestras frustraciones ahora mismo (Dice milo mirandola)

Min ji lo miro con esos ojos vidriosos acepto ambos se sentaron en la cocina a hablar detras del umbral estaba fernando habia escuchado toda la frustracion de min ji y la molestia que la comparen con relena entonces entendio que era mejor dejar a relena atras por mas que la quisiera a ella como una hija vio que ambos se sentaron hablar entonces cojio a diana la llevo a sala para que no comenzara a ladrar; En el departamento de sisifo el habia llegado de arreglar algunas cosas de su consultorio entre esas quitar las fotos de el y sasha pues relena al parecer se sintio incomoda y sonrio al parecer su bomboncito no le gusto ver fotos de el y de sasha entonces busco una caja las guardo entonces vio que habia recibido un fax nuevo entonces sisifo toco el boton se asombro que de este se autografia una foto de relena y de meath y sonrio la cojio en esa foto relena se veia bellisima entonces deicidio ponerla en su oficina sonrio hoy seria una buena noche...

A la mañana siguiente en la residencia de las chicas se estaba organizando un desayuno para estar las 5 juntas tasha sonrio a ver a sus 5 pequeñas reunidas estaba feliz de estar en japon ya estaba contando las semanas para reunirse con estas jovencitas inventoras pero las adoraba sonrio al ver a relena sentada frente a la ventana y se acerco a ella se sento alzo su jugo de naranja.

- Brindo porque estemos todas juntas, salud (Dice sonriendo)

-Salud (Dijeron todas)

- Bueno estoy tan feliz de que ustedes esten aqui, otra cosa relena Como te fue en la lectura del testamento de ji hoo (Pregunto claudia)

- Digamos que bien aunque no quise aceptar dinero, acciones y ni mucho menos la mitad de la herencia solo, quise aceptar el departamento que me dejo, el dinero del seguro y ademas de una carta que decia demasiadas cosas entre ellas estaba milo queria que el y yo regresaramos pero yo regresar con el lo dudo (Dice relena negandose)

- Ji hoo te pidio eso pero el y milo se llevaban de la patada, es mas el odiaba a a milo por lo que te ico (Dice coralina sin poder creerlo)

- Ahora que lo recuerdo a pesar de todo ji hoo y milo podian odiarse pero se respetaban como rivales, pero sabes algo relena quizas a lo mejor el sabia que a pesar de todo milo te conocia mejor que cualquiera de nosotros aqui (Dice chailing en tono consolador)

-Otra cosa relena, ¿Porque no aceptaste nada de lo que te dieron en la herencia? (Pregunto karoline)

- As yo no quiero nada de esas cosas nada de eso me devolvera a ji hoo, sinceramente el que de verdad merece todo es meath ya le dije al abogado que iniciare los tramites para pasar todos esos bienes a nombre de meath le dire a mi padre que hable con el despacho

- Osea que no piensas aceptar nada relena, sabes que ji hoo te lo dejo por una razon lo que hiciste fue una falta de respeto a negar esos bienes que no sabes de cultura (Le comenta claudia molesta)

- Pero si relena no los quiere no podemos forzarla por mas cultura, claudia que es mas importante para ti ¿Relena o la herencia? (Pregunto molesta chailing)

- Relena obviamente pero lo que ico no esta bien eso es cuestion de cultura (dice claudia cruzandose de brazos)

- Chicas ya dejen a relena ella sabe porque hace las cosas, de seguro se disculpara pero relena siempre cuentas con nuestro apoyo ademas relena, creo que debiste hablarnos mas de sisifo (Le guiña el ojo tasha)

Relena se sonrojo pues que podia decir de el pero recordo las palabras de la carta que sisifo le habia dejado, estas mencionaban a milo no queria acordarse de el era lo que menos queria menos con los problemas que tenia en frente entonces se puso a pensar en sisifo y en sus acciones el siempre se preocupaba por ella; Gabriel corria por las calles queria llegar rapido a la floristeria pues tenia que hablar con min ji en persona, corrio lo mas rapido que pudo sonrio al saber que al fin habia llegado abrio la puerta de la floristeria sintio un reflejo golpearle la cara se cayo al piso asombrado se sobo el area golpeada para encontrarse con milo quien estaba en frente de el con un puño cerrado listo para seguir golpeando hasta que min ji lo alejo y ayudo a gabriel a ponerse de pie y ella le dice molesta.

- Milo no tenias porque hacer eso (Dice min ji molesta)

- Tenia que hacerlo anda levantate hombrecito, se macho pelea conmigo asi como mandaste a investigarme para saber de todos mis movimientos y ademas querer investigar a relena tienes suerte que no te mato aqui (Dice milo con una sonrisa sombria)

- vamos dale no te tengo miedo ademas hago esto porque quiero recuperar a min ji, se que te ice daño ademas relena peacreaft si ni quiera te quiere ver en pintura aunque debo admitir que es una mujer hermosa a pesar de ser tan joven teniendo 18 años mmm yo me la comeria

- Como te atreves a decir esas cosas de relena gabriel, te desconozco milo tranquilo de esto me ocupo (Dice min ji que le mete un bofeton a gabriel)

- Sera mejor que no hables asi de relena porque te mato

- Vete gabriel no intentes nada porque yo amo a milo, pero debo agradecerte que ahora nuestra relacion sera mas solida despues de nuestra conversacion de ayer (Dice min ji)

- Te advierto algo niño bonito, sera mejor que te cuides porque no sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer asi que largate

- Esto no se queda asi se los juro

Gabriel se fue dejandolos solos min ji abrazo a milo el se lo correspondio le dio un beso en la frente ayer en la noche se quedaron hablando hasta tarde pudieron resolver sus problemas claro que se pusieron limites, los cuales milo acepto dispuesto a dejar de recordar a relena a traves de min ji prestarle mas atencion a ella y sus necesidades; Sisifo coloco el recuadro donde salia relena con meath a su parecer ella lucia bellisima especialmente sonreia esas sonrisas sisifo las amaba de la nada la puerta del consultorio se abrio dejando ver alguien que el no esperaba ver cuando se volteo a ver quedo estupefacto alli despues de dos años estaba sasha su ex-novia lucia radiante tenia el cabello castaño caoba las mechas ahoran eran violeta y tenia el cabello liso, vestia un vestido rojo con una chaqueta de cuero negra y botines marron, sisifo quedo asombrado creyo que no la veria de nuevo y ella dice sonriendo.

- Sorpresa (Dice dulcemente)

- Sasha ¿Que haces aqui? (Pregunto sisifo sin salir de su asombro)

- ¿Como que hago aqui? Vine a japon vine a recuperarte, sisifo me duele que hayas terminado nuestra relacion de 4 años, se que me comporte mal poreso queria decirte que he cambiado quiero pedirte una segunda oportunidad

- ¿Recuperarme? Ja sasha no te basto todo lo que hiciste ahora vienes en son de paz, eso no me lo creo mira que yo no quiero saber nada de ti el ultimo año de nuestra relacion sufri como nunca por tus celos no quiero regresar contigo (Se va a su escritorio)

- ¿Porque? Acaso hay alguien mas ¿Ah? Responde sisifo (Pregunto molesta)

- No tengo nada que responderte nada, al cabo tu y yo no somos nada me escuchaste nada (Dice molesto)

- Sisifo no me hables asi, ademas ¿Donde estan las fotos que salias conmigo? y ¿Quienes son ellos? (Le enseña el recuadro)

Sisifo se viro iba a abrir la boca para responder pero por arte de magia sasha, lo beso asombrandolo a el jamas creyo que ella lo besaria hace dos años que el no recibia un beso sorpresa por parte de una mujer el siempre era quien daba esos besos de la nada la puerta del consultorio se abrio dejando ver a relena que al entrar quedo asombrada al ver que una desconocida mujer estaba besando a sisifo se le cayo lo que tenia en las manos haciendo que sisifo se soltara de sasha para ver quien era y ve que relena se agacha para recoger lo que se le habia caido se paro los observo estaba asombrada y a la vez aturdida e dolida, ni corto perezoso se fue y sisifo le grita.

- ¡Bomboncito! (Grita sisifo)

- ¿Bomboncito? ¿Quien es ella? (Pregunta sasha molesta)

- Ella es alguien especial para mi sasha, es la persona que ocupa mis pensamientos y mi corazon ella es relena peacreaft (Al terminar de decir eso se fue tras relena)

Sasha se quedo asombrada ante la reaccion de sisifo al ir tras la mistoriosa joven que el apodo "**Bomboncito**" el jamas la habia llamado de esa forma, lo que ico odiarla en el primer instante que la vio... Relena se salio del hospital asombrada ella jamas habia sido impulsiva se sintio exaltada mas al ver a sisifo con esa mujer se sento una de las bancas cercanas al hospital y observo el pequeño presente que le habia traido iba a tirarlo a la basura pero no simplemente se puso a pensar en su reaccion de la nada sisifo se acerco a ella y se sienta a lado de ella le dice preocupado.

- Bomboncito, que bueno que te encuentro lo que vistes no fue...

- No debi entrar solo venia a traerte este presente, te lo envia mama tasha pero sabes algo es tu vida puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras al cabo tu y yo no somos nada (Se para)

- No me digas eso que me lastimas, ella no es nada tu sabes que yo te amo (Le agarra la mano)

- Entonces como puedes explicar ¿Que esa mujer te estaba besando? Porque yo creo que no te incomodara sisifo (Lo mira a los ojos se podia ver claramente que estaba celosa)

- Ella es mi ex-novia sasha me tomo por sorpresa, yo no sabia que ella vendria aqui me sorprede pues ella vive en el vaticano

- No se si creerte sisifo (Dice relena)

- Debes creerme bomboncito

- Ya veo es la razon por la cual tu me tratas con frialdad, asi que eres relena peacreaft ¿Cuantos años tienes? ¿De donde se conocen? (Pregunto esperando respuesta)

-Sasha mejor calla...

- Tengo 18 años de edad y alicia nos presento que es colega mia, nos conocemos de hace un mes (Lo dice con arrogancia)

- ¿18 años es una broma? Eres una niña todavia, no sabia que te gustaran las adolescentes sisifo (Dice ella)

- ¿Y tu? Segun me conto alicia eras problematica, incluso le hiciste escena de celos a sisifo que al parecer eran fantasmas (Arqueo una ceja)

- Ja que sabe una niña como tu, vaya esto me sorprende de ti sisifo ahora acosas a menores de edad

- No soy menor de edad, ya soy mayor de edad vengo de los estados unidos querida de nueva orleans

Sasha fruncio el ceño la actitud de esta chica le molestaba bastante, sisifo se puso delante de relena como señal de proteccion y sasha lo comprendio que sisifo la habia olvidado con esta chica de 18 años que tenia que aceptar era bellisma tenia unos hermosos ojos esmeralda que parecian irreales y entonces sasha se dirigio ambos.

- Entiendo pero sabes algo sisifo no descansare, hasta recuperarte y alejarte de esta mocosa sera mejor que te cuides que sisifo es mio

- Ya sasha deja a bomboncito ella no tiene nada que ver, en esto asi que sera mejor que la dejes empaz yo la proteguere porque la amo (Le agarra la mano asombrando a relena)

- Ya veo no veremos despues entonces sisifo

Al terminar de decir eso se fue dejandolos solos, relena simplemente se solto de la mano de sisifo desvio la mirada y el se vira le dice.

- Perdona lo que acaba de pasar bomboncito no queria que conocieras a sasha, es demasiado molesta antes ella no era asi (Dice mirandola a los ojos)

- No te preocupes sera mejor que me vaya

- No te vayas yo te proteguere siempre bomboncito, de ella principalmente ademas vi que estuviste celosa eso no lo sabia de ti bomboncito eso significa que te intereso (Sonrie coquetamente)

- No eso fue un impulso yo no soy asi, ni siquiera le daba celos a ji hoo pues tenia confianza en el (Dice ella mirandolo a los ojos)

- Te equivocas estas celosa, eso es una buena señal para mi pues eso me inspira a saber que al menos tengo una oportunidad contigo (Sonrie)

Relena iba a decir algo pero prefirio mantenerse callada pues sisifo se veia tan seguro era verdad le habia dado celos verlos juntos, pero no entendia porque estos celos que la mataban ya tenia suficiente con los celos que le tenia a min ji cuando la veia con milo ahora estos celos con sasha ella se sentia aturdida demasiado extrañada de su actitud y sisifo le tendio los brazos permitiendole un abrazo ella acepto se abrazo a el buscando seguridad y consuelo, por su parte sisifo sonreia pues estaba feliz de saber que bomboncito le estaba correspondiendo poco a poco eso lo alegraba bastante por su parte en la oficina de las coorporaciones yojoshima milo estaba escuchando en una reunion las estadisticas de como iba el departamento de finanzas sonrio al ver que habian abanzado bastante este mes y cada vez que su departamento era catalogado el mejor de la nada sintio su telefono vibrar a escondidas lo cojio vio el mensaje era min ji que le decia que si iban cenar despues del trabajo y el sonrie claro que se irian a cenar afuera un rato pues necesitaban pasar tiempo juntos y asi sucesivamente al terminar la conferencia milo se paro con saki ambos comenzaron a conversar de los grandes progesos del departamento en estos dos meses que han pasado, cuando se diriguia a su oficina milo algo que llama su atencion a nada mas y menos que a paulina quien estaba afuera de la oficina esperandolo y el le dice a saki que espere ella asiente y entonces milo de manera seria se acerca a ella le dice serio.

- ¿Que demonios haces aqui paulina? (Pregunto milo molesto)

- Milo vaya as pasado un mes de que no nos vemos, en realidad queria hablar contigo tranquilo vengo en son de paz (Dice ella seria)

- No tenemos nada de que hablar (Se molesta)

- Si tenemos milo solo venia a decirte que no te preocupes te sientas tranquilo, as ya no pienso perseguirte ni lastimar mas a relena o a min ji ya me di cuenta que jamas sere para ti y bueno estuve fuera de japon todo este tiempo regrese a españa bueno me puse a reflexionar y me di cuenta de muchas cosas que estaba perdiendo demasiadas invitaciones por parte de muchos pretendientes al perseguirte y bueno ahora estoy saliendo con un tailandes un poco mayor que yo pero es un buen hombre (Sonrie con sinceridad)

- Entiendo me alegra saber que hayas sentado cabeza, paulina pues te veias como una completa ridicula buscandome y humillandote me alegra saber que al fin hayas encontrado a alguien que te valore (Sonrie por fin)

- Si asi es, bueno les deseo lo mejor a ti y a min ji la cuides bastante milo es una buena muchacha bueno me tengo que ir tengo que ir a ver a relena para hablar con ella otra cosa se que ya tu y relena no se hablan pero si un dia el destino los llega a unir de nuevo espero que esta vez esten juntos pues quieres que te sea realmente sincera relena es la mujer ideal para ti milo aunque no lo creas ella te cambia bastante la personalidad arrogante que tienes y bueno sera mejor que me vaya a ver si alcanzo a relena adios (Hace una reverencia y se va)

Milo quedo confundido ante las palabras de paulian a caso relena tenia un efecto especial en el, entonces si asi es actuaba de una forma que no era la que siempre es el recordo cierta ocasion en que pablo uno de los capataces de la finca le habia dicho algo parecido como no olvidar ese dia...

Pablo el capataz de la finca habia llegado galopando a maxima velocidad ¿Porque razon? Tenia que ver a milo para contarle un chiste nuevo que habia surgido en el pueblo llego rapido a la residencia de los afrodakis y se bajo del caballo se fue corriendo para suerte encontro a milo que recien salia de la casa estaba listo para ir a trabajar a la finca de los peacreaft y este pablo llega le dice.

- Milo espera (Dice pablo corriendo para alcanzarlo)

- ¿Ah? ¿Pablo no deberias estar en la finca de los altamaria? (Pregunto milo)

- As en realidad si pero te vengo a contar las ultimas del pueblo milo adivina, quien acaba de regresar nada mas y menos que sergio wong lo recuerdas aquel chino que esta interesado en la señorita relena es un año mayor que ella y bueno segun me contaron el la invito a salir hoy y mas que eso quiere hablar con el señor miliardo para preguntarle si puede salir con ella quizas en un futuro casarse con ella

- ¿Que? (Pregunto milo volviendose violento)

- Asi como lo oyes, ese chinito esta coladito por relena y lo peor de todo es que vengo de la finca de los peacreaft la señorita relena venia para tu casa milo y bueno sergio la sorprendio la invito a salir se la llevo al pueblo para pasear que cosa eh con estos jovencitos de ahora (Sonrie picaramente)

Milo fruncio el ceño comenzo a sentir celos horribles de ir a interrumpirle a ese chinito su salida con su relena, se asombrado le habia dicho su relena en vez de decir relena como no si el la amaba aunque fuera 8 años mayor que ella estaba interesado en ella tambien aunque para estos momentos relena solo tiene 12 años de edad entonces milo comienza a caminar con desicion dispuesto a hacerse la vida imposible a sergio y pablo solto una carcajada haciendo que milo se volteara ver con una cara de pocos amigos y este pablo deja de reirse se pone serio le dice.

- As como me lo suponia y creo que ignacio me debe 78 dolares, sabia que te pondrias celoso es mas impulsivo, celoso y agresivo no son actitudes propias en ti milo siempre eres despreocupado, arrogante y muy orgulloso sabes algo cad vez que relena viene a este lugar tu cambias de acitud definitavemente relena te tiene en su mano (Sonrie)

- ¿De que rayos hablas pablo? (Era evidentemente sus ganas de golpearlo)

- Hablo que estas enamorado de relena y no solo eso, que ella si algo relacionado con ella te vuelves loca cambias radicalmente y mira quieres ir a golpear a sergio no solo eso sabes si yo tuviera la oportunidad y si fuera de la edad de 15 años me la como a besos

- Que demonios dices, respeta a relena ella es mi hermanita (Agarra a pablo de las ropas en señal de violencia)

- Tranquilo viejo lo dije de broma, ves lo que te digo relena te hace cambiar de actitud (Dice pablo tratando de tranquilizar a milo)

Milo suelta molesto a pablo se va dejandolo solo con una sonrisa definitivamente cada vez que relena, llegaba alteraba la vida de milo y hacia que se comportara de otra manera... Milo suspiro pablo tenia mucha razon no solo eso tambien paulina se lo habia recalcado entonces saki se acerco a el y le pregunto si estaba bien y el asinte; Chailing habia llegado donde trabaja sebastian tenia consigo un rico dulce casero hecho por ella y llego a repecion pregunto por sebastian danesti la secretaria le dijo que sebastian estaba en una reunion que podia esperar afuera y ella asiente se fue a donde le habian indicado se sento estaba ansiosa de que sebastian probara su dulce casero al cabo de dos minutos la reunion culmino los arquictectos reunidos salieron entre ellos estaba sebastian que conversaba con una mujer pelirroja que le sonrio entonces sebastian se viro y sonrio se acerco a chailing.

- Muñequita aqui estas, pero que sorpresa que estes aqui (Le sonrie)

-Hola amor, vine a verte pues tengo tiempo que no vengo a tu oficina (Le sonrie con una sonrisa radiante)

- ¿Y eso? (Dice enseñando el presente)

- Es un dulce que te traje espero que te guste (Sonrie tiernamente)

- Gracias muñequita estoy segura que me gustara bastante... Bueno tengo que irme pues tengo, que atender unos planos que estan mal hechos no vemos esta noche en el cine ¿Cierto? (Le guiña el ojo)

- Claro (Le guiña el ojo se va)

- Adios muñequta (Sonrie)

- Que bueno que llegas relena

- ¿Sucede algo tatiana? (Pregunta relena)

- Bueno relena hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo es una tal paulina, no se dice que es urgente

- Paulina gracias

Relena se va a su consultorio abrio su oficina efectivamente ella estaba ahi estaba observando fotos que tenia relena en el consultorio ella, entro y se sentia rigida jamas se habia llevado bien con paulina menos cuando milo estaba de por medio y aclaro la garganta y entonces le dice.

- ¿Que haces aqui? (Le pregunto con riguidez)

- Relena que bueno que llegas... bueno yo queria hablar contigo he venido a disculparme si te echo pasar un mal rato... mas sabiendo que milo estaba de por medio y ahora aprendi la leccion estoy saliendo con un tailandes un poco mayor que yo pero aun asi es un buen hombre y lo quiero vengo a decirte que no debes preocuparte ya aprendi la leccion y bueno puedes estar tranquila ya no tengo ningun odio hacia ti relena eres una buena muchacha no te mereces lo que te ice en el pasado

- No si realmente eres sincera paulina, no se si de verdad creerte

- As se que es dificil de creer pero te estoy hablando sinceramente relena, ademas lamento mucho lo de ji hoo y espero que puedas recuperarte de esta relena y tambien que no dejes ir a milo

- ¿Que? (Pregunto relena asombrada)

- No pierdas a milo relena, se que todo esto que esta pasando es por una razon y a pesar de todo sigues amandolo relena mira yo no soy para opinar entre ustedes pero se ve mas que claro que ustedes quieren estar juntos pero obvio que cada uno tiene alguien a su lado milo en su caso pero tu...

- No estas equivocada despues de lo que paso con ji hoo y que me dejara sola, aparecio alguien mas que esta dispuesto a luchar por mi y ese no es milo el es un punto y aparte cada vez que nos cruzamos terminamos peleando asi que es obvio que es mejor que estemos separados (Dice relena llevandose su cabello para atras)

- Eso no es cierto relena, no te engañes es mas que obvio que quieres estar con el pero no se que paso entre ustedes que terminaron tan mal pero es obvio que se extrañan el uno al otro relena no sigas luchando

- ¿Que sabes tu de lo que yo sienta por milo? As todo lo que siento por el es rencor y odio, el me destruyo la vida a mis trece años me dijo cosas que jamas nadie debe decirle a una niña de trece años (Dice relena recordando el dia que milo le dijo esas cosas tan terribles)

- ¿Que te dijo milo? ¿Porque lo odias tanto? No relena aqui hay algo que no cuadra tu amas a milo eso todo, lo sabemos y eso se ve... relena tus ojos te delatan aun sigues amandole y extrañandole (Dice paulina tratando de etender)

- Para tu informacion no es asi milo y yo cada vez que estamos una misma habitacion no hacemos mas que pelear y siempre o frialdad e indeferencia terminando ganando cualquier lazo que me una a milo ya no existe los pienso cortar todos (Dice relena con dolor en su corazon y alma)

- Esta bien relena entiendo veo que milo tuvo que haber hecho algo que te lastimata hasta lo mas profundo, pues puedo leer eso en tu ojos pero antes de irme de aqui te dire algo relena me alegra saber que encontraras otra persona pero tambien el amor lo perdona todo relena e inclusive errores del pasado (Termina de decir de eso se va)

Relena se estremecio al escuchar eso, el amor podia perdonar todo ojala que pudiera pero ese dolor la perseguia ademas, de que aun le dolia la muerte de ji hoo pero a la vez se sentia extraña por lo ocurrido hoy en el consultorio de sisifo y esos extraños sentimientos hacia sasha como una mezcla de celos y odio eso la ico estremecerse se limpio las lagrimas tenia que concentrarse en el trabajo ahora mas que nunca le dijo a tatiana que pasara a su siguiente paciente para poder empezar a trabajar.

En la tarde en la residencia de milo, min ji estaba en la habitacion que ella ocupaba arreglandose para salir con milo esta noche se puso un bonito vestido floreado de tiras, unos tacones blancos muy lindos y su cabello estaba suelto termino de delinearse las cejas sonrio, solo le faltaba el labial opto uno uno transparente para que le acentuara los labios sonrio diana comenzo a ladrar y min ji sonrio se acerco a ella le dice sonriendo.

- Si mi amor lo se, pero entiende no te puedo llevar contigo hoy mama saldra con papa en una cita te quedaras con el abuelo eso si nada de acostarte tarde y estar ahullando si bueno sera mejor que me vaya milo y yo quedamos que la cita seria a las 19:00 asi que se me porta bien si (Le acaricia la cabeza a diana)

Diana empezo a ladrar alegre y min ji sonrio cojio su bolso salio de la habitacion afuera estaba fernando trapeando y cuando vio a min ji le dijo que se veia bien hermosa y ella sonrio le pidio que acostara a diana temprano y el asintio diciendole que no se preocupara y ella sonrio se fue; Milo ya habia dejado todo listo para salir del trabajo e ir alcanzar a min ji en el restaurante que ellos habian planeado encontrarse le dijo a saki que cualquier cosa le avisase y ella asintio diciendole que estaba bien milo vio el reloj estaba atrazado tenia que llegar a ver a su novia por su parte relena estaba saliendo de su consultorio ya habian terminado las consultas y entonces alicia le habia dicho que se hiria temprano pues iria a pasar un rato con meath en casa de los yuy y ella asintio sonriendo que estaba ella por su parte queria llegar a su casa a dormir hoy habia sido un dia demasiado aturdido y cuando abrio la puerta del consultorio se encontro a sisifo afuera esperandola relena se le quedo viendo asombrada y sisifo se diriguio a ella sonrio le dice.

- Bomboncito que bueno que saliste (Le guiña el ojo)

- Hola sisifo iba para mi casa, a descansar a sido un dia demasiado cansado para mi (Trata de sonreirle)

- Oh ya veo bomboncito que lastima pues yo queria invitarte a caminar por las calles de tokio, un rato claro si no te molesta

- Quizas sera mañana pues estoy muy cansada y la verdad me quiero ir a descansar a mi casa, lo lamento sisifo (Dice educadamente)

- Oh bueno esta bien pero al menos me dejas llevarte a casa, por lo menos

- Ehhhh...bueno yo... (Dice ella tartamudiando)

- Dale vamos (Hace un puchero al cual relena no pudo resistirse)

- Esta bien sisifo (Dice relena)

Sisifo sonrio le ofrecio la mano cosa que relena acepto se asombro del adorable puchero que sisifo ico con tal de llevarla, a su casa estaba actuando muy extraño desde lo ocurrido con sasha hoy se veia muy feliz mas de lo costumbre entonces le sonrio tomaron el ascensor y en menos de dos minutos llegaron a la planta baja donde el coche de sisifo estaba afuera pero antes de salir sisifo se quito el saco se lo puso encima a relena asombrandola pero sonriendo por el gesto de caballerosidad de sisifo ambos salieron del edificio el le abrio la puerta de su coche cosa que relena le sonrio y entro y sisifo entro sonrio se puso el cinturon de seguridad saco algo de su bolsillo se lo dio a relena y ella asombrada lo cojio y entonces vio el obsequio con curiosidad era de forma esferica igual que el señor rosado y entonces esta abrio las alas y dijo.

- Sisifo to relena, tokubetsu to amai relena anata sisifo no hāto no mochinushida (Traduccion: sisifo y relena, relena eres especial e dulce eres la dueña del corazon de sisifo)

- Esto es un...

- Haro es mio, lo utilizo con mis pacientes mas jovenes en su mayoria son niños (Dice sonriendo)

- Yo tengo uno que me regalo mi prometido su nombre es pink-chan es mi pets-mascota debe estar en casa esperandome con ansias es hermoso ¿Como se llama? (Pregunto relena mirandolo a los ojos)

- Se llama eduardo lo tengo de hace mas de 6 años, es el primer modelo (Sonrie)

- Que lindo sisifo pero ten es tuyo, de seguro los pacientes de japon seran felices al ver a eduardo la mascota (Se la a sisifo)

- No bomboncito tenlo, el quiere conocerte (Le guiña el ojo)

Relena se sonrojo ante la actitud tan coqueta de sisifo, mientras que en el restaurante milo y min ji conversaba mientras comia sushi entonces milo se le vino a la cabeza las palabras de paulina mas con que donde este relena el siempre cambiaba su forma de ser pero se nego y entonces recordo a paulina sonrio le dice a min ji.

- Adivina a quien me encontre hoy en mi oficina (Dice milo tomando de su sake)

- ¿Quien milo? (Pregunto min ji con los ojos abiertos)

- Paulina vino a verme e inclusive me conto que ya tiene a alguien en especial (Dice milo)

- Me alegro de verdad se lo merece, pero bueno oye milo que te iba a decir as lamento que gabriel, quiera meterme en nuestro relacion no se lo voy a permitir (Dice min ji agarrandole la mano a milo)

- Tranquila primero muerto a que ese enano, se meta en nuestra relacion, ademas te ves preciosa min ji me encanta como te vestiste hoy (Le dice sensualmente)

- Gracias milo es que queria estar bella para ti (Se sonroja)

- Tu siempres has sido bella min ji, no solo eso te ves preciosa sabes una cosa ya quiero que cumplas los 20 años para que nos casemos ya quiero formar una familia contigo min ji (Sonrie con ternura)

- Milo se paciente pronto llegara nuestro momento solo, debes esperar y conocernos, otra cosa milo estoy feliz de que estemos juntos y por fin entiendas como me siento

- Si as yo tambien estoy feliz por ti y ademas, de que el departamento de finanzas ha aumentado bastante desde que llegue pues ese departamento era un fiasco cuando me lo dieron pero gracias a la mano dura que le di estan subiendo y estan mejorando en el mundo laboral (Toma de su sake)

- Me alegro bastante yo tambien, me esforzare en mi carrera de medicina veteninaria pues quiero ser una gran veteninaria (Sonrie)

- Lograras yo tengo fe en ti, otra cosa min ji hay algo que me inquieta bastante ¿Porque gabriel te persigue tanto?

- As esperaba que jamas me preguntaras eso, pero bueno creo que es mejor contarte todo porque eres mi novio as gabriel era mi mejor amigo en el internado nos conocemos de hace 6 años atras cuando entramos a la secundaria fuimos amigos por años siempre nos llevamos bien tambien tengo mis amigas y una mejor amiga pero tengo rato que no se de ella desde que termino la escuela para nosotros y nos graduamos dos semanas antes de la graduacion gabriel estaba con sus amigos e invento un chisme sobre mi diciendo que yo no era virgen y que me habia acostado con 6 hombres en una semana cosa que no es cierto recuerdo que daniela mi mejor amiga llego diciendome que habian inventado un chisme sobre mi y eso me molesto bastante pelie con el y termine nuestra amistad no quise saber mas de el fue doloroso milo muchos me molestaron e incluso en la graduaccion yo siempre he sido casta nunca fui de tener novio (De la nada sienten que las lagrimas se le iba a caer)

- Maldicion ese maldito enano me las va a pagar min ji, ¿Como se atreve a inventar chistes de ti siendo tu mejor amigo? No min ji debo resolver este problema no te preocupes de donde vengo nosotros sabemos respetar a las mujeres jamas deciamos esas cosas el que decia eso lo considerabamos poco macho y marica (Se molesta)

- No milo no es necesario que intervengas (Dice min ji en tono consolador)

- Ja no min ji esto no se queda asi, te lo juro ese enanito va a saber que es decir chismes a ver si se aguanta una pelea como hombre min ji, no permitire que nadie te haga daño (Dice milo apretandole la mano con ternura)

- Milo (Dice min ji asombrada)

Milo sonrio ya estaba ansioso a caer a golpes a gabriel por su cobardia, pues era un cobarde a esos cobardes hay que caerles a golpes como odiaba a los hombres debiles pero de la nada recordo lo de hace 8 años su estomago se retrajo a diferencia de gabriel el le habia dicho cosas espantosas a relena y la ico sentir muy mal a sus 13 años algun tendrian que arreglar esas cosas y entonces le sonrio a min ji y se paro se agacho para limpiarle las lagrimas darle un tierno beso en la boca para tranquilizarla y siguiero conversando tranquilos el resto de la noche; Sisifo abrio la puerte de la casa de relena, entonces relena entro tenia al pequeño eduardo haro en sus manos y entonces sisifo le dice sonriendo.

- Bueno bomboncito me debes un paseo por tokio, espero que mañana estes en buen estado de animo (Le guiña el ojo)

- Espero gracias y eduardo tambien ojala pink-chan este cerca, para que eduardo la conozca quizas la lleve mañana al consultorio junto con mi heerito (Dice sonriendo al fin)

- Esas sonrisas tuyas las amo nos vemos mañana bomboncito (Le besa el cachete)

Relena asiente deja que sisifo se vaya en esas venia akiko sonriendo venia bajando las escaleras, relena se viro y sonrio al ver a akiko ella era muy querida en esta casa especialmente que su padre se estaba dando una segunda oportunidad de vida con otra mujer despues de su madre elena y entonces ella sonrie le dice con cariño.

- Akiko ¿Que alegria verte? (Sonrie con ternura)

- Bien relena que bueno que llegas necesito hablar contigo bueno si estas en condiciones para hablar de un tema, que me gustaria platicarte

- Claro por que no (Dice relena asombrada)

- Bueno vamos es que de verdad es urgente (Dice ella en tono de urgencia)

- Esta bien (Dice relena extrañada)

Akiko y relena subieron a la sala principal pues al parecer lo que akiko queria decirle era urgente ambas, entraron a la sala principal se sentaron akiko tomo aire y miro a relena en tono consiliador le dijo.

- Quiero hablar de ti, relena as hay algo que no entiendo en todo esto de tu problema con ese tal milo (Dice ella encarandola)

- ¿Que? As ¿Que quieres saber de ese tema? (Pregunto relena incomoda)

- Bueno le pregunte a miliardo ¿Porque tanta hostilidad contra milo afrodakis? Me conto relena y no lo queria creer que el de 18 años le pudiera decir cosas horribles a una niña de 13 años que mas ilusionada de estar con el

- As muchas cosas pasaron despues akiko no quise saber nada de el despues de que el se fuera yo me fui corriendo, hasta un parque cercano a llorar y ji hoo mi prometido muerto me encontro y me llevo a casa descde entonces cambie bastante regrese a estados unidos a nueva orleans donde vivia antes me volvi una persona melancolica y triste le tenia demasiado odio y resentimiento a milo pero en el fondo yo esperaba que el regresara y los veranos yo iba a la finca a veces no pasaba por donde siempre estabamos juntos pues no queria estar en un lugar donde me recordara a el y hay veces que me sentaba a esperarlo en el fondo de mi corazon yo lo esparaba a pesar de todo lo sigo amando (Dice ella mirando a akiko)

- Relena es increible lo que sufriste, pero te admiro eres una chica muy fuerte y te admiro bastante antes tenia mal conpecto de las chicas ricas pero tu me cambiaste ese concepto eso me hace quererte mas como una hija claro si quieres decir mama akiko (Dice sonriendo)

- Gracias akiko y tratare llamarte mama a pesar de todo tu haces muy feliz a mi papa, pues realmente se lo merece y bueno aun despues de tantos años lo sigo amando pero tambien amo a mi prometido muerto pero hoy me comporte tan extraño jamas he sido celosa y impulsiva pero con la llegada de sasha la ex-novia de sisifo me comporte de una manera...

- ¿Te pusiste celosa relena? Eso es nuevo, sabes que significa eso que sisifo te interesa el se ha portado muy lindo contigo, realmente lo minimo que podia hacer era devolver eso es interesandote yo creo que al menos dale una oportunidad aunque debo hablar con milo pues miliardo me conto que tu relacion si bien peleaban pero ustedes se querian bastante para que terminara asi (Dice akiko en tono consolador)

- Lo se pero no quiero hablar de eso akiko te lo agradeceria, es que cada vez que hablan de ese tema las heridas de hace 8 años de abren y se abren horrible prefiria no recordar eso (Dice relena sonriendole con tristeza)

- Lo siento relena me hubiera gustado conocerte en esos tiempos a ti y a miliardo pero en esos tiempos yo era una mujer casada

- ¿Eras casada? Osea que hubo otro hombre antes de mi padre (Dice relena sin poder creer)

- Asi es era tailandes su nombre era yoma, lo quise mucho relena es mas nosotros tuvimos 8 años de casados pero ocurrio algo terrible el me hico infiel y bueno me dejo sola por su amante han pasado ya 10 años desde entonces no sali con mas nadie hasta que conoci a tu papa relena en verdad yo quiero a tu padre ojala que nuestra relacion dure

- Yo se que si, ademas ojala consideren los dos la idea de casarse y darme un hermanito, sabes me recuerdas mucho a mi mama ella estaba embarazada de mi hermanito cuando ella murio fue dificil siempre quise tener un hermanito (Sonrie nostalgicamente al recordar sus deseos de ser hermana mayor)

- Hay relena primero debo conocer mas a tu papa, despues quizas el tome la iniciativa para casarnos yo tambien, quisiera formar parte de esta familia aqui hay bastante amor cariño y eso que ustedes son e alta posicion social y economica

- No porque tengamos tanto trillones de dolares, no significa que no podamos ser personas amables, cariñosas y buenas no te equivocas puede que el nombre peacreaft salga en las mejores revistas del mundo en la lista forbes siendo la cuarta familia trillonaria no significa que no seamos humildes (Sonrie con ternura)

- Eso es verdad y otra cosa lamento recordarte ese tema relena (Dice akiko apenada)

- No te preocupes estoy bien (Sonrie con ternura)

Akiko abrazo a relena con ternura pues en verdad ella no queria recordar ese tema, la dejo irse a su habitacion... Milo y min ji caminaban juntos por las calles de tokio min ji le beso el cachete a milo con ternura y el le sonrio ambos estaban disfrutando caminar por las calles dedicarse tiempo para las necesidades de ambos y entonces min ji sonrio al ver una tienda de anime y sonrio al ver el estande de los caballeros del zodiaco el de los dorados y esta min ji arrastra a milo le enseña a su doble.

- Mira milo este caballero dorado se parece a ti, es milo caballero dorado de escorpio (Milo: Es el 8 caballero de la octava casa, el guardian templo de escorpio, es conocido por athena y saga como uno de los mas poderoso es de personalidad sadica e orgullosa pero a medida que va la serie se le muestra que es humilde atesora la amistad y detesta la traicion; Ademas es el personaje principal de la novela)

- Vaya ese chico se parece a mi en todo e inclusive, en apariencia fisica, solo que el tiene el cabello azul y yo lo tengo negro pero lo que me diferencia de el que no soy sadico

- Eso es verdad sabes que yo adoraba a los caballeros del zodiaco, era mi programa de television preferido de pequeña mi abuelo se creia seiya, ademas a mi me parecia que aioria era el mas lindo y otra cosa milo se te olvido algo que me prometiste (Dice cruzandose de brazos)

- ¿Que se me olvido prometerte? (Pregunto milo estupefacto)

- Que dejarias de ser arrogante o al menos controlar esa arrogancia, milo a veces excedes demasiado

- ja quitarme una de mis cualidades eso esta bien duro min ji, ni mi padre podia hacerlo menos el señor miliardo e relena para que tu logres tal hazaña (Dice sonriendo socarronamente)

- Ah si bueno, esta bien eso lo veremos (Sonrie coquetamente e arogante)

- Ja quiero ver como lo haces (Dice milo con arrogante)

- Al suelo y en cuatro milo, vas a caminar en cuatro patas (Dice min ji sonriendo)

- ¿Que? (Pregunto milo con los ojos bien abiertos)

- Asi como lo oyes no hay mucha gente, que nos vea asi que andale cada vez que te comportes de esa manera eso (Dice min ji divertida)

- Oh no lo haras (Dice milo molesto)

Min ji arqueo una ceja y milo quedo en blanco al ver que min ji no mentia... trago fuerte no le quedo mas opcion que obedecerle en ese sentido era peor que relena ella de chiquita trataba de usarlo como caballito de carreras cuando no montaba a los caballos de la finca pero el no se dejaba y suspiro se puso en cuatro miro mal a min ji ella se reia a carcajadas de el y el la miro mal entonces min ji le dice que se pare y el se paro se sacudio las manos y la miro muy mal ella le beso los labios le dijo que ese era su castigo si se comportaba de manera arrogante y el suspiro esto no seria bueno decidieron seguir caminado no antes min ji forzar a milo decir aguja escarlata.

Pasan dos dias desd entonces se efectuo el funeral de ji hoo relena, alicia y meath e sisifo que le ico compañia a relena, en todo el velorio relena tenia que reprimirse las ganas de llorar pues tenia que ser fuerte pero no soporto cuando el padre hablaba la familia habia optado por relena y meath un funeral occidental claro sin olvidar sus tradiciones entre ellas dejar dinero a la familia (Es tradicion en los funerales dejar dinero en los funerales en sobre blancos con decorados con lazos negros se deja una cantidad de 3,000 a 30,000 dependiendo de su relacion con el fallecido) el sacerdote termino de dar el sutra (Ceremonia) y durante todo ese trayecto meath trato de aguantar no salirse del funeral por su parte mika lloraba desconsaladamente extrañaria a su hermano bastante el siempre estuvo con ella a pesar de que los dos se peleaban como nunca pero se querian eran hermanos no podian estar muchos tiempos separados ella observo su padre que no lloraba se mantenia fuerte pero ella sabia que en el fondo estaba destrozado su madre no dejaba de llorar extrañaria a su hijo como su nunca pero al menos se fue de este mundo tranquilo dejandoles un nieto y suzume que estaba estaba riguida habia llorado demasiado no lejos de ahi kenji el primo de ji hoo se lamentaba no haber pasado gran tiempo con su primo y maria isabel se secaba las lagrimas y respiro hondo todavia faltaba bastante cuando termino la ceremonia le permitieron dejar flores en el atuad a todos cuando relena vio a ji hoo que llevaba una yukata (Kimono), estaba colocado en el lado norte por tradicion al verlo asi sin vida le dio dolor a relena que sintio que se iba a desmayar alli no estaba el hombre que habia amado hace dos meses atras ya no quedaba nada de el y relena temerosa le dejo una rosa blanca con el dije de el le habia dado los dos dijes relena habia tomado la desicion de dejarlos ir para inciar una nueva vida cuando lo dejo empezo a llorar y sisifo la abrazo cosa que no le gusto a suzume y no paso de adpersivido de mika ella ni sus familiares le reclamaban nada porque sabian que relena en verdad amaba a ji hoo estaba igual de dolida que ellos cuando termino el funeral relena se disculpo pues no tenia fuerzas para ir a la repecion mientras que meath le dijo a sus abuelos que queria irse a casa con su mama con ella y ellos aceptaron, pasan dos semanas desde entonces... Relena estaba frente a la tumba de ji hoo como de costumbre estaba trayendole flores y sonrio con dulzura.

- Hola ji hoo te traje flores bueno casi, todos los dias lo hago quiero que donde estes sepas que jamas, te olvidare tu me ayudaste en muchas cosas ji hoo eso no se me olvida jamas deje los dije contigo pues quiero que lleves una parte de mi (Dice relena sonriendo)

- ¿Stira relena? (Preguntan de repente)

Relena se vira se encuentra con kenji el primo de ji hoo eran parecido solo que el tenia el cabello negro, sus facciones eran mas occidentales que orientales pero si conservaba los ojos carateristicos de los japoneses traiga consigo, un ramo de flores blancos y se le quedo viendo a relena con curiosidad debio admitir su primo ji hoo tenia un gusto divino con las mujeres ya que relena era una muchahca realmente bella siendo tan joven y alicia no se quedaba atras sonrio al ver a relena aqui se acerca a ella y le entrega el ramo de flores.

- No se si querras poner estas flores por mi en la tumba de ji hoo (Pregunto con una sonrisa)

- Claro no hay problema (Acepta las flores y las pone en la tumba con la foto de ji hoo junto con los dijes)

- Usted se ve que de verdad quiere a mi primo, lastima que solo vivio 26 años pero solo dios sabe porque hace las cosas

- Si era mi prometido otra cosa kenji ¿Cierto? (Pregunto)

- Asi es (Dice kenji)

- Tu ¿Eras unido a ji hoo? (Pregunta relena)

- Bueno en realidad si pero de pequeños pero despues que crecimos cada uno tomo su rumbo, bueno no venia a japon de hace ya 4 años y bueno venia emocionado al saber que mi primo se iba a casar pero paso esto y no tuve la oportunidad de despedirme asi que as es duro pero uno deberia aprender asi de hora adelante

- Te entiendo kenji ese dia ji hoo me habia dejado en casa estaba bien, pero despues me vengo a enterar dos horas despues por kobato que le dio infarto causandole la muerte y la pobre kobato quedo traumada se culpa la estado atendiendo estas dos semanas

- Ella no tuvo la culpa, el cuerpo de mi primo cedio ante la enfermedad llevandoselo y bueno oye relena disculpa que te pregunte esto ¿Pero tienes el numero de alicia?

- ¿Eh? Si ¿Porque? (Pregunto relena curiosa)

- Es que dejame decirte que mi primo tenia muy buen con ustedes las mujeres, bueno alicia me parece una mujer hermosa y bueno me gustaria invitarla a salir claro si ella quiere

- Jajajajaja kenji no se debes preguntarle a ella, bueno debo retirarme fue un gusto hablar contigo adios

- Adios relena peacreaft

Kenji sonrio era verdad le preguntaria alicia si queria salir con el, a lo mejor ella no queria con ningun hombre con apellido yuy sonrio esto seria un desafio dificil para el sonrio divertido por su parte relena comenzo a caminar sola en las calles de tokio que estaba rodeada de multitud siguio pensando en ji hoo y los momentos que pasaron juntos siempre los atesoraria en su corazon de la nada choca con alguien haciendo que se le callera la cartera y el joven con quien tropezo le recogio el bolso ella sonrio con ternura agradeciendo en japones el hombre respondio igual se fue y relena suspiro pronto seria junio y unos meses mas navidad seria su primera navidad sin ji hoo y la primera que pasaria con sisifo e lejos de milo entonces recordo a sisifo hace dos semanas habia comenzando sus consultas habia estado muy ocupado las veces que el venia a visitarla eran pocas el trabaja hasta los sabados y poreso los domingos el aprovechaba ir a verla y entonces decidio ir a visitarlo queria pasar un rato su compañia decidio a buscar a sisifo; En el consultorio de sisifo el habia terminado de atender a su paciente desde hace dos semanas estaba cargado de trabajo y no tenia la oportunidad de ir a ver a su bomboncito pocas veces la veia y cuando se volvio a sentar la puerta se abrio dejando ver a sasha que vestia un sensual vestido strapless negro que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros unos tacones dorados y tenia el cabello con una trenza cuando entro sisifo estaba revisando unos documentos y cuando el alzo su vista vio a sasha soplo molesto y ella le dice.

- Vaya regresaste a las viejas, a seguir con tus pacientes ¿Eh? (Dice sasha sonriendo)

- ¿Que haces? Vete que no te quiero ver ¿Cuantas veces te lo que decir?

- Pues lo siento sisifo vendre las veces que quiera, dejame decirte una cosa que vez como un completo asalta cunas persguiendo una muchacha de 18 años que apenas si esta viviendo la vida para ella esta bien un hombre de su edad o dos años mayor que ella no hombre como tu sisifo tienes 27 años de edad pronto cumpliras 28 años 25 de noviembre

- ¿Que tiene de malo que salga con bomboncito? (Le pregunto molesto)

- Es menor que tu ni siquiera esta tan desarrollada apenas si es una niña sisifo, que no cumplio la mayoria de edad hace poco quien sabe cuando tendra la madurez que tenemos tu y yo que hemos vivido un poco mas que ella

- Bomboncito puede ser menor de edad pero es una chica muy madura para su edad sasha, yo la amo por lo que es y ademas ya no es una niña por lo que veo y ¿Que tienes tu que ella no tenga?

- Madurez sisifo y no solo eso mas experiencia en la vida no solo eso, si le llegas a pedir matrimonio no creo que ella quiera volver casarse porque es demasiado joven tendrias que esperarla hasta que cumpla 20 ¿Me entiendes?

- Osea que lo tuyo es que debo conseguirme una mujer como tu ¿Eh? (Pregunto sisifo molesto)

- Claro sisifo ella es solo una jovencita inexperta de la vida, ademas ¿Que me dices cuando quieres tener relaciones? Ella no querra porque es demasiado bebe tu lo que necesitas es una mujer como yo oh te olvidas esas noches que pasamos juntos lo olvidabas esas noches que vibramamos de pasion (Le muerde el labio de manera sensual)

- Para tu informacion eso queda en el pasado como nuestra relacion sasha, eres demasiado apasionada y perdoname la palabra o se te olvida que te perdone una infiledidad

- Lo se cuando me encontraste teniendo relaciones con el cartero, es que en esos momentos fue de debilidad sisifo pero eso quedo en el pasado (Dice ella en tono consolador)

- Si sasha pero cambiaste, ademas como querias que nos casaramos siendo como eres y sabes que creo que veces mi nobleza me cegaba contigo (Dice alejandose)

- Eso es no verdad sisifo y lo sabes o no me vas a decir que me extrañas (Dice con una sonrisa)

Sisifo guardo silencio lo penso el no extrañaba a sasha al contrario extrañaba a bomboncito queria ir a verla lo ma pronto posible, no queria tener a esta loca aqui en su consultorio queria que ella se fuera de la nada la puerta se abrio dejando ver a su bomboncito y sus ojos se iluminaron al verla entonces sasha vio la sonrisa de sisifo entonces se viro se encontro con relena y se molesto le dice.

- ¿Que haces tu aqui mocosa? (Pregunto molesta)

- Yo vengo a ver a sisifo lo mismo digo yo ¿Que haces aqui? Si sisifo no te quiere ver ni en pintura, te pedire el favor que te vayas por las buenas (Dice ella)

- ¿Yo? Ja la que se tiene que ir eres tu mocosa, no tienes nada que hacer aqui y mucho menos en la vida de sisifo asi que sera mejor que te vayas el no quiere a palomita tontas como tu el quiere mujeres como yo que lo sepan sastifacer

- Ah ya veo, estas diciendo que esta palomita tonta no puede hacer nada por hacer feliz a un hombre te equivocas otra cosa no todo en la vida es tener relaciones querida hay cosas mas importantes sabes que es lo que creo que tu no amas a sisifo estas obsesionada con el (Dice relena cinica)

- ¿Yo obsesionada con sisifo? No te creo que falta que ahora me digas que yo estoy loca

- Yo no lo dije lo dijiste tu, sasha sabes que no perdere mi tiempo contigo pues no lo vales, sabes porque ¿Pues no persivo sentimientos lindos contigo? Asi que vete (Dice relena de nuevo autoritaria asombrando a sisifo y a sasha)

- Bomboncito calma de esto me encargo te agradezco que me ayudes pero yo puedo solo, sasha de verdad vete consiguete otro hombre que te aguante todo lo que te tenido que aguantar yo en esos 4 años de relacion lo ice porque te amaba y que ciego estuve muchos de mis amigos me dijeron que tu no valias la pena

- Me vas largar frente a esta mocosa que solo quiere enfermarte con su estupida inocencia

- No me insultes yo solo soy una persona que hace lo correcto y no lastima a los demas vete sasha, no quiero pelear contigo (Dice relena ya al fin perdiendo la paciencia)

- Esto no se queda asi me escucharon los dos otra cosa vete preparando mocosa, pues te has ganado mi mala voluntad creeme no me conoces

- No me amenazes pues yo no te tengo miedo ¿Me escuchaste? (Dice relena por fin sacando su lado serio)

- Vaya al fin te demuestras como tal mocosa nos veremos entonces sisifo (Se va)

- Sisifo no se como pudiste amarla a ella no es una buena persona, no tiene nada de buena como me relataste

- Lo se al parecer al fin se mostro como es en realidad, bomboncito otra cosa eres una chica valiente al defenderte ante de ella y eso es lo que hace enamorarme mas de ti

Relena guardo silencio se puso a meditar las palabras en las palabras, entonces ella agarra su mano con la de sisifo y lo observo a los ojos le dice.

- Sisifo hay algo que debemos hablar yo queria darte gracias, por el amor que me has dado y todo el cariño que me has brindado y bueno quiero darte una oportunidad de que salgamos en verdad tratare de enamorarme de ti aunque no se si lo logre (Dice relena)

- Eso dejamelo a mi ademas te prometo que me amaras bomboncito, te amo y te prometo que me amaras

Relena asintio entonces sisifo se acerco a ella le dio un beso el primer beso de ellos dos, entonce sisifo rodeo la cadera de relena atrayendola hacia si y entonces relena se sintio asombrada pero una parte de ella le decia que le correspondiera y la otra que se soltara que el unico que ella podia amar era a milo pero ignoro eso y entonces le regreso el beso a sisifo pues un nuevo sentimiento estaba naciendo en su corazon hacia sisifo no sabia si era amor o cariño especial hacia el pero queria investigarlo por ella misma... Por su parte min ji estaba de compras con su madre pues su madre queria comprarse un vestido ya que el padre de min ji tenia que asistir a un gala necesitaban un vestido fueron a diferentes tiendas y entonces min ji le dice a su madre que se probara uno negro con corte de sirena y ella sonrio se lo probo cuando salio min ji sonrio le dice a su mama con ternura.

- Te queda divino (Dice ella sonriente)

- Gracias hija este mismo sera otra cosa, min ji hija sabes que vamos hacer una fiesta para anunciar su compromiso todos estan aniosos de conocer a milo querida (Dice ella sonriendo)

- Bueno esta bien si ustedes quieren por mi no hay problema, pero debo hablar de esto con milo a lo mejor el querra que su familia mas cercana vaya eso incluye a relena y al señor miliardo pero no me molesta por confio en milo mama

- Eso es bueno pues esta tu pareja otra cosa, hija escuche que gabriel esta aqui ¿Esta tratando de separarlos? (Pregunto beatriz)

- Bueno lo esta intentando pero no puede pues milo, lo quiere hacer pedazos por lo que le conte que el me ico pero no quiero que lo haga no vale la pena el es mas valioso gabriel

- Es verdad ademas tu novio esta de envidia hija y es griego mmm ojala que tu prima maria no se lo coma, vivo

- Es verdad milo es demasiado atractivo, me da miedo que lo vean mama (Dice min ji aturdida al recordar a su prima maria)

- Tranquila hija todo estara bien, ademas de como no si el esta como se quiere con gusto le enjabono la espalda grrrrr (Dice sensualmente)

- Mama por el amos de dios (Dice ella)

- ¿Que? (pregunto ella inocentemente)

- No observes a mi novio que me molesta yo soy la unica que puede ver esos biceps (Dice min ji molesta)

- Hay pues hija, todo por que tu hombre es todo un hombre (Dice ella alzando las manos)

- Pero aun asi mas respeto es mi novio, le debes respeto otra cosa a papa no le gustaria que estes viendo otros hombres que no sea el y el se esmera por lucir bien siempre para sastifacer tus caprichos mama (Se cruza de brazos)

- Hay hija lo siento pues pero el punto es el siguiente hija tu novio-prometido esta para ponerlo en bandeja de oro (Dice ella coqueta)

- Si es verdad pero lo que me importa de el son los sentimientos no lo que tu crees mama (Dice ella con sinceridad)

- Lo se el de verdad te ama

Min ji asiente con ternura entonces recordo que tenia que llamar a milo, para preguntarle si despues del trabajo llevarian a diana al veteninario a la cachorrita le tocaba control medico pues tenian que estar pendiente de su salud despues de la recaida que sufrio, en una cafeteria cercana al hospital gabriel estaba sentado en una mesa escribiendole a su padre desde filandia y el que estaba en japon atendiendo asuntos importantes en esas aparece sasha que estaba molesta tiro el bolso de mano y se sento con violencia asombrando a todos los presentes haciendo que gabriel arqueara una ceja.

- Bueno a ti ¿Que te paso? (Pregunto gabriel)

- No molestes esa maldita zorra de relena peacreaft lo tiene, enamorado con esa estipudia inocencia dios ¿Que tiene ella que no tenga yo? (Pregunto viendo a su primo)

- Te refieres a la joven trillonaria alemana-griega ¿Relena peacreaft? Sabes que su padre tiene mas dinero que el mio y el tuyo vaya el imperio peacreaft es uno de los imperios mas antiguos de europa viene desde la edad de los comienzos de la realeza alemana y es un linaje de 109 años

- No me interesa cuantos trillones tenga segun tengo entendido esa mosquita muerta, tiene sangre azul pero el punto es el siguiente esa malnacida tiene 18 años anda enamorando hombres mayores que ella sisifo realmente la ama y quiere estar con ella

- Ja no lo culpo, sabes que es lo mas gracioso que min ji que es la novia de milo tambien tiene cierto problemas con ella pues al parecer el tal milo afodakis era guardian de ella en la finca que tienen en nueva orleans debo admitirlo si tuviera la oportunidad ademas de que es de mi edad le pediria matrimonio (Dice en una pose interesante)

- ¿Que? Tu tambien ja no lo que me esperaba mi primo, no tenemos que hacer algo tu ¿Quieres recuperar a min ji? ¿Cierto?

- As haria cualquier cosa en el mundo por recuperarla, se que ice mal realmente lo lamento ella era la perfecta para mi (Dice realmente arrepentido)

- Pues yo tambien quiero recuperar a sisifo, yo lo ame se que me comporte mal el ico tantas cosas, por mi que aun no puedo terminar de pagarselas

- La verdad sisifo ico demasiado por ti ademas de aguantar tu personalidad, tan molesta eres demasiado consentida sasha me acuerdo que sisifo tenia que costear tus gustos demasiado caro en las joyas tenias suerte que sisifo es un medico reconocido gana muy bien para costear tus gustos ademas ¿Que haras?

- Tenemos que planear algo para evitar que esos dos esten juntos con relena y con milo tenemos, que separarlos

- Tengo un plan que nos puede servir a los dos (Sonrie gabriel malignamente)

- Espero que sea bueno

- Lo es

Sasha sonrio sabia que podria hacer algo para separar a sisifo de relena, mientras tanto en la oficina de las coorporaciones de telecomunicaciones peacreaft akiko estaba con el departamento de gerencia resolviendo un problema de la nada entra una de las gerentas de produccion le entrega a akiko un memorando de la junta directiva y esta akiko se disculpa se va directo a la oficina de su novio miliardo cuando entro miliardo alzo su vista y sonrio akiko cerro la puerta entonces akiko le pregunta lo siguiente.

- Miliardo ¿Me mandaste a llamar?

- Si asi tengo hablar de asuntos importantes no de negocios, otros asuntos quiero hablar de nosotros

- Miliardo podemos hablar esas cosas en la casa no aqui en el trabajo, hay algo que queria preguntarte akiko

- Miliardo no podemos esperar a la casa... as esta bien si es urgente andale

- Estuve pensando bueno dijiste que no podias tener hijos ¿Cierto? (pregunto miliardo)

- Si asi es, pero ¿Porque sacas ese tema a relucir?

- Bueno estuve investigando en internet agencias de adopcion en corea hay una preciosa niña de un año que necesita una familia que la cuida, akiko quiero que formes parte de mi familia como la madre de esa niña conmigo y relena (Dice miliardo sonriendo)

- As ¿Me estas pidiendo que adoptemos para cumplir mi sueño de ser madre? (Pregunto akiko sin poder creer lo que habia escuchado)

- Asi es te amo me has cambiado la vida, no sabes la alegria que me daria que hicieras esto conmigo (Dice sonriendo)

- Claro que si ademas de lo buen padre que eres lo haria hasta con los ojos cerrados, hagamoslo adoptemos a esa niña para darle su amor (Lo abraza y lo besa feliz al ver que su novio queria cumplir su sueño de ser madre)

Miliardo sonrio el tambien queria tener otra hija no le importaba adoptar una hija que no fuera suya biologica, la amaria tanto como ama a su hija relena con su relacion con elena ya que es su hija biologica le darian a relena la noticia esta noche y le conto que habia iniciado los tramites asombrando a akiko que la niña estaria con ellos en mes de una semana formaria parte de la familia ademas de que se apodaria peacreaft mastsumoto y ella lloro de felicidad en verdad miliardo era un gran hombre estaban ansiosos de darle la noticia a relena esta noche; En su oficina milo estaba ocupado sacando unos calculos estaba estrezada en una semana le tocaria una gira de una semana en osaka y tendria que dejar a min ji a diana solas con su padre pues el tenia que revisar a las empresas de alla y entonces su telefono sono era la gerenta de tesoreria y de seguro si llamaba es habia reunion entonces milo se paro se arreglo la corbata se fue con los papeles y entonces recordo la conversacion que tuvo con paulina hace dos semanas sobre relena y entonces recordo las palabras de ella que relena siempre ponia su vida de cabeza aunque el no quiera aceptarlo por su

orgullo y suspiro quizas era verdad entonces se le vino otro recuerdo cuando cuando todavia era guardian de relena a sus 12 años de edad ese dia relena...

Recordaba que ese dia relena habia salido con un short corto, una camisa amarrada que mostraba su vientre y el cabello amarrado a una cola y andaba descalza para variar milo cuando la vio enseguida se puso molesto pues relena desde que entro a la adolescencia estaba imitando las mismas modas de sus amigas de estar mostrando el cuerpo y entonces uno de los capatazes al ver a relena le silvo haciendo enfuerecer a milo no de rabia solamente sino de celos y entonces se diriguio a relena molesto.

- Relena ¿Que diantres haces vestida asi y peor aun descalza? No ves que aqui hay muchos hombres lujuriosos que te pueden faltar el respeto ve cambiate

- ¿Ah? No me ire a cambiar no quiero, estoy bien asi que tiene de malo milo tengo 12 años ya no soy una niña tengo derecho de vestirme como quiero que yo sepa tu no me mandas yo hago lo que quiero (Dice ella con rebeldia)

- Claro que puedo mandarte soy tu guardian autoridad despues de tu papa, asi que mocosa vete a cambiar despues no me vengas llorando que un hombre te grito cosas obsenas y ademas ponte unos zapatos no ves que hay inmundicias por el suelo de la finca (Dice milo molesto)

- Pues lo siento milo no lo hare no me interesa si te un ataque de colera, andare asi por la finca ademas hace demasiado calor y ademas me siento comoda con esta ropa o no sera que tu no quieres que los demas vean mis atributos ¿Estas celoso acaso? (Dice relena sonriendo con socarronamente)

- ¿Yo? Ja no te equivoques mocosa solo lo hago para cuidarte no me interesa eres solo una mocosa insolente que hace lo que le da la gana anda cambiante (Dice milo poniendose en frente de relena)

- No lo hare ire al rio a bañarme y ademas ire sola, me ire vestida asi porque tengo el traje baño debajo

- Iras sola me sorprendes relena, pero de todas formas vete ponte algo encima no iras asi o sino yo mismo te llevare al cuarto creeme no sera grato

- Te reto a que lo hagas (Dice relena desafiante)

Milo arqueo una ceja ante la rebeldia de relena y entonces simplemente se agacho cojio a relena como si fuera una de esas bolsas de arina la cargo en su espalda directo a su habitacion en la finca para que se pusiera algo mas decente para salir y relena en cambio comenzo a patalear este milo le pego en el trasero para que se tranquilizara haciendo que relena se molestara asi emprendio su camino a su habitacion en la finca todos se quedaron asombrados al ver a relena pataleando en la espalda de milo asi entro a la hacienda entonces milo camino hasta la habitacion al fondo abrio la puerta de una hermosa habitacion en rosa y tiro a relena a la cama ella se molesto y milo fue a su armario y de alli saco un vestido se lo enseño y relena le dice molesta.

- No me lo pondre y punto (Se cruza de brazos e infla las mejillas)

- ¿No lo haras? Pues lo siento de aqui no saldras hasta que te pongas eso relena asi que sera mejor que obedezcas (Dice milo tirandole el vestido a la cama)

- Eres un agua fiesta y tu si puedes salir sin camisa donde sea (Dice relena aun mas molesta)

- Yo soy hombre relena el asunto aqui es diferente tu solo eres una mocosa de 12 años y te estas transformando en una adolescente asi que es mejor que te lo pongas a las buenas o lo hago por ti a las malas me virare para que te lo pongas (Se vira)

Relena se molesto agarro el vestido comenzo a desvetirse entonces al cabo de 2 minutos le dijo a milo que podia virarse, entonces relena le dice a milo que se puede virar y el se viro entonces vio que relena ahora si se veia decente y milo sonrio le dice.

- Ahora te ves decente andale relena vamos no dijiste que irias al rio

- Si ya voy eres malo no me dejas vestirme como quiero, a veces destesto que seas mi guardian (Dice relena molesta)

- Es mi trabajo no ser agradable ademas si tuvieras 15 años menos mal te dejaria, es mas ni asi te seguiria para saber como estas pero solo tienes 12 años

- Esta bien otra cosa milo si tuviera mas edad serias mi novio (Pregunto relena)

Milo paro en seco se viro asombrado por las palabras de relena, esa pregunta le llego al corazon claro que si seria novio mas que eso quizas mas que eso seria su prometida, entonces vio los ojos esmeralda de relena que lo miraban esperando la respuesta y el le dice.

- Quizas pero eres menor tienes 12 años y ademas si fuera asi serias... siempre seras menor que yo 8 años de diferencia

- Pero si yo nacio el 7 de abril de 1995 (Dice relena pestañeando)

- Y yo 8 de noviembre de 1989 soy mayor que tu por 8 años relena seria dificil, que nosotros tengamos una relacion (Dice milo en el fondo estaba dolido)

- Pero si llego a cumplir 15 o 16 años dicen que esa es la edad, perfecta digo no es que realmente quisiera que fueramos novios milo tu eres como un hermano mayor (Dice mintiendo mas que en el fondo ella realmente queria que milo la viera como una mujer)

- Bueno la verdad te esperaria hasta los 18 o 20 para casarnos

Relena sonrio ampliamente ella siempre habia soñado el dia de su boda y ese dia fuera con milo con quien ella se casaria, entonces ambos salieron el le dij que la acompañaria al rio pues no queria que ella se perdiera... Milo sonrio ese dia relena le habia preguntando si no hubiera hecho lo que habia hecho hace 8 años atras quizas relena ahora seria su esposa y la madre de sus hijos pero no tuvo que pasar muchas cosas y demasiado tiempos separados a lo mejor quizas ellos jamas estarian juntos suspiro seria mejor olvidarse de eso y preocuparse mas por el presente... En la residencia de los peacreaft relena llego de trabajar entonces se quito los tacones comenzo a caminar descalza queria tomar un baño y relajarse pues habia tenido un dia demasiado tenso ademas de el problema con sasha el trabajo en el consultorio con sus pacientes entonces comenzo a subir los escalones hasta la segunda etapa hasta el comedor principal cuando llego vio a su padre y akiko hablando ademas de unos papeles que llamo la atencion de relena entonces ella entro le dice.

- Papa y akiko ¿Que son esos papeles? (Pregunta)

- Relena hija que bueno que llegas tengo que darte una noticia muy impotante (Dice miliardo sonriendo)

- Ven sientate tenemos algo que comentarte, as queremos que formes parte de esto

- Claro (Dice ella sin entender)

- Hija akiko y yo hemos tomado la desicion juntos de adoptar una niña coreana y vamos hacer padres relena

- As eso es maravilloso papa, claro que si los apoyo yo siempre quise una hermana menor sigan adelante y ¿Como se llamara la niña? (Pregunto emocionada relena)

- Pronto en menos de una semana querida, bueno se llamara no lo sabemos no pensamos en el nombre

- Bueno yo si tengo un nombre papa y mama akiko que tal sooyoung (Sooyoung: Es el nombre de unas de las integrantes del grupo de las girls generation)

- Es un nombre precioso ese mismo se lo pondremos (Dice akiko sonriendo)

- Asi es hija tenemos que celebrar este nuevo miembro de la familia, ademas akiko eres bienvenida a esta familia ya te siento como mi esposa

- Y yo como mi mama (Dice relena sonriendo)

- Hay relena el que me llames mama es muy especial para mi y ademas yo me siento muy feliz con esta familia ustedes me han enseñado muchas cosas estoy feliz de ser la señora peacreaft (Dice akiko)

Relena sonrio feliz por fin recuperaria el hermano que ella perdido con su madre fallecida, ya queria que su nueva hermanita llegara a su casa para al fin hacerle compañia ella siempre habia dicho que los niños adoptados son adorables ademas que uno cooperaba con ellos al darle apellido, techo, comida y mucho amor relena sabia que a esa hermosa bebe le daria mucho amor y cariño e proteccion de hermana mayor ademas de que seria una bendicion en sus vidas mientras que akiko besaba felizmente a miliardo estaba feliz de saber que miliardo le cumpliria el deseo de ser madre y ahora por fin lo cumpliria; Por su parte sisifo habia llegado a su departamento estaba feliz pues bomboncito por fin lo habia aceptado lucharia por su amor haria que se olvidara del arrogante de milo para siempre ademas de que no permitira a sasha tocar a su bomboncito pues ella era muy especial ella siempre estaba llena de amor, dulzura y sensibilidad a diferencia de sasha y entonces reviso la correspondencia no habia nada nuevo y entonces tiro sus cosas estaba cansado necesitaba descansar mañana seria un dia nuevo de trabajo... Milo llego cansado a su casa era tarde lo unico que queria era besar a min ji e irse a dormir pues estaba demasiado cansado busco a min ji y su padre le dijo que min ji ya se habia ido a dormir y el dijo que estaba bien fue a la habitacion de min ji la encontro profundamente dormida y milo sonrio entro se acero le beso la frente con ternura la dejo durmiendo pues necesitaba descansar entonces vio a diana meneando la colita estaba despierta y milo suspiro tendria que dormir con diana hoy pues al parecer la perrita estaba imperactiva entro a su habitacion y la

Perrita se subio a la cama de milo alegre, esperando que su dueño jugara con el y milo se habia desvetido entonces miro a la perra le dice.

- Tu no te cansas de jugar diana, mañana quizas juegue si es que no llego cansado, as estoy molido necesito dormir y espero que no comienzes a ladrar es enserio ya ve a dormir diana (Le acaricia la cabeza)

Entonces diana movio la cabeza de un lado su dueño era un poco perezoso pero ladro feliz y se acomodo en la cama de su dueño esperando que se durmiera pronto ya que mama se habia dormido y papa lo unico que queria era dormir...


	4. capitulo No25

**Capitulo No25**

A la mañana siguiente en la residencia de milo, en la habitacion de milo en la cama el dormia boca abajo ayer habia tenido un dia cansado, que cuando llego min ji se habia ido a dormir y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de conversar con ella nada mas que darle un simple beso en la frente para que tuviera dulces sueños, se fue acostar y diana lo acompaño toda la noche entonces de la nada sintio algo en su oreja una respiracion y comenzo a gruñir ¿Quien lo estaria despertando? y entonces se comenzo a mover y abre los ojos para encontrarse a diana que estaba arriba encima de su espalda moviendo la colita feliz esperando como despertara y entonces milo agarro la almohada se la puso en la cabeza siguio durmiendo pero diana comenzo a ladrar y el se viro haciendo que la perrita quedara en la cama molesto murmuro.

- Grrr... dejame dormir diana... todavia no es hora de levantarse (Se tira la almohada en la cabeza trato de seguir durmiendo)

Diana molesta comenzo a gruñir y a morder la almohada de milo, tratando de quitarsela haciendo que milo se molestara mas y entonces sintio que algo lo quitaba a diana de encima haciendo que milo se molestara se levanto para encontrarse a min ji que vestia un lindo vestido azul electrico con florecitas chiquitas blancas, una chaqueta de lana de color blanco y bailarinas rojas llevaba una trenza a un lado y sonrio con ternura.

- Buenos dias amor, ¿Como dormiste?

- Con un endemoniado diana me desperto, joder quiero dormir todavia no tengo que ir a la oficina (Se acuesta)

- Pero si son las 08:50 de la mañana milo, se que quieres dormir un poco mas pero ya debes levantarte milo asi que parate amor te ice el desayuno (Sonrie mi ji le quita las sabanas)

- Maldicion no (Dice milo acostandose)

- Milo, no maldigas vamos oh te levanto con mis cuotas de besos esos besos te encantan dices que te animan el dia vamos señor trabajador (Dice min ji cruzandose de brazos)

Milo simplemente se paro y diana comenzo a mover la colita feliz al saber que su papa se habia levantado al fin entonces milo se estiro se agacho a la altura de min ji para besarle los labios ella sonrio le devolvio el gesto se fue al baño a bañarse para salir y min ji agarro a diana se fueron afuera dandole privacidad para que se cambiara... En el aeropuerto internacional de narita relena estaba abrazando a su padre y akiko que se iban a corea a terminar los tramites de adopcion de sooyoung para traerla a japon, relena le sonrio les dice.

- Por favor cuidense mucho, estoy ansiosa de que sooyoung este en casa al fin ella tendra mucho amor y cariño de parte de nosotros (Dice relena sonriendo con ternura)

- Lo se y gracias relena y tu tambien cuidate, bueno te prometo que cuando lleguemos te llamaremos para avisarte que estamos bien

- Lo se y gracias

- Hija gracias por traernos otra cosa, tambien gracias por permitirme esta oportunidad pense que te pondrias molesta

- Papa me ofendes estoy feliz de que te des una oportunidad despues de mama, ademas estoy segura que seremos una gran familia para sooyoung esa niña de verdad cuando vi las fotos me llego al alma su historia solo tiene un añito su madre la abandono en el hospital que terrible y yo estoy feliz de recibirla (Dice relena tiernamente)

- Gracias de verdad otra cosa sisifo me llamo, me dijo que se quedaria contigo (Akiko le guiña el ojo a relena haciendo que se sonrojara)

- No sabia que sisifo se habia enterado bueno esta bien, pero yo me puedo cuidar sola ademas estoy con coralina

- Jajajajajaja hija me acordaste cuando me dijiste eso, cuando milo te trajo la primera vez

Relena sonrio al recordar eso ese dia estaba muy molesta pues milo la habia tratado muy mal, ademas de que su padre se habia atrevido nombrar a milo como su guardian en la finca cosa que le molesto bastante entonces le dijo a su padre que recordaba ese dia y los abrazo se fue pues ya habian anunciado el vuelo a seul corea se fueron pues tenian que abordar, mientras tanto relena seguia caminado hasta la salida entonces vio que habia comenzado a llover se habia olvidado de traer paraguas pero por suerte traia un abrigo pues cuando se levanto hacia frio se lo puso en la cabeza comenzo a salir corriendo hasta su coche y cuando llego abrio la puerta se metio cerro la puerta se quito el abrigo entonces se vio al espejo se habia desordenado el flequillo se lo llevo atras eso le ico recordar cuando milo le hacia eso cuando tenia 8 años de edad y mas le recordo el dia de lluvia...

Era un dia bastante lluvioso una relena de 8 años de edad corria por un charco para llegar a la casa de milo, sigio corriendo hasta que llego al porton lo abrio con delicadeza, entro y llego corriendo a la puerta de la residencia se quito el capote cuando se lo quito su cabello estaba desordenado haciendo que se molestara bastante pues se habia esmerado en peinarse bien y trato de arreglarselo cuando de la nada sintio que alguien le revolvia los cabellos y ella se molesto vio a milo de 14 años de edad que le sonreia de manera arrogante.

- Mocosa insolente llegaste pense que no vendrias (Dice milo sonriendo con arrogancia)

- No me digas mocosa insolente que no lo soy, achhh y si ademas de que me alborotaste el cabello eso no me gusta (Se cruza de brazos e infla las mejillas)

Milo sonrio era la primera vez que relena hacia eso le parecio un gesto adorable, mas viendo las bellas menjillas sonrojadas de relena y milo le dice sonriendo.

- Tranquilizate mocosa, sabes es la primera que te veo hacer eso es un gesto muy adorable y no pude evitar la sensacion de revolverte el pelo sabes eres la hermanita insoportable que siempre quise tener (Dice entrando)

- ¿Hermanita insoportable? No soy insoportable milo el insoportable eres tu, que siempres andas molestandome achhh no sabes como odio eso

- Yo tambien te quiero (Dice divertido)

- Tonto (Dice relena)

- Mocosa (Dice milo)

- Hermano mayor moleston

- Tu la que se cae por ahi (Dice milo riendose)

- Alacran derebrado (Dice relena cinicamente)

- Infantil

- Escorpio ponzoñoso y sabeloto, ja te gane esta vez (Sonrie relena de 8 años)

Milo arqueo una ceja ante la disque victoria de ella, entonces sonrio malignamente comenzo a revolverle el cabello a relena y ella se molesto bastante comenzo a forcejear hasta el punto que quedo toda despelucada y milo comenzo a reirse abiertamente al ver el cabello de relena y ella se molesto comenzo arreglarse el cabello...

Relena sonrio como olvidar esos dias en que ella y milo se peleaban pero a la vez se querian como hermanos, pero lamentablemente esos dias jamas regresaran pero siempre quedarian en su corazon arranco el coche tenia que irse al consultorio pues iba tarde; Alicia observaba la lluvia caer todavia no habian empezado las consultas y ademas relena no habia llegado pues tenia que dejar a sus padres en el aeropuerto pues tendrian un viaje a corea del sur y sonrio la lluvia era realmente hermosa pero a la vez triste le traia recuerdos el telefono sono ella lo cojio era sisifo desde su consultorio ella contesto.

- Hola sisifo ¿Como estas? (Pregunta alicia por la otra linea)

- Muy bien alicia y ¿Tu? Te llamaba para preguntarte si ¿Bomboncito ya llego al consultorio? (Pregunto sisifo)

- No sisifo todavia, pero cuando llegue te aviso otra cosa don picaron ¿Como van las cosas?

- Bien bomboncito, a demostrado que yo le intereso se puso celosa cuando sasha vino a molestarme ademas de que se defendio contra ella as no esperaba tener a sasha aqui pero aun asi ella me dio una oportunidad

- Eso es una buena noticia estoy segura que en menos de un año relena caera rendida, ademas presiento que quizas en uno o dos años ustedes, terminaran casados y formando una familia

- Yo seria muy feliz casandome con bomboncito y ella dandome los hijos que tanto he deseado, ufff seria un futuro maravilloso ella se veria muy hermosa vestida de novia (Sonrie sisifo al recordar el dia que vio a relena vestida de novia)

- Hay sisifo quien te ve, estoy feliz por ti sabes que por fin ella te haya correspondido otra cosa y ¿Sasha?

- No me preguntes por ella que no me interesa ella quiere arruinar las cosas, ademas no permitire que le haga daño a bomboncito poreso tendre que vigilarla no fio de ella alicia

- Ni yo a pesar de que se veia una buena persona, miro que se vino a dañar pero sea lo que sea se mostro al fin tal como es sisifo

- Si asi es...

- Alicia (Dice relena entrando)

- Oh relena llegaste, ya llego bueno te llamo despues adios (Cierra el telefono)

- ¿Quien era? (Pregunta relena)

- Sisifo queria saber si habias llegado, bueno lista para empezar el dia

- Si asi ya deje a mi papa y a mama akiko se van a corea traer a la niña que te platique, en el telefono formaremos una familia para esa niña

- Que bien relena asi le das amor a un ser que lo necesita otra cosa, señor botoba te escribio relena desde suiza parece que encontro una mujer y exia igual

- Que maravilloso me alegro bastante, me puedes dar el e-mail ¿Por favor? (Pide relena)

Alicia le entrega el e-mail impreso y relena se lo agradece se va su oficina, a comenzar a trabajar y ella suspiro sasha habia llegado a japon eso no eso significa que no seria nada lindo su estadia aqui menos para sisifo y relena; En la oficina de milo este comenzo a bostezar estaba cansado queria llegar esta noche mas temprano a su casa para poder dormir y ademas de que esta noche diana dormiria con min ji ella comenzo a molestarlo la puerta se abrio dejando a ver a saki que al parecer estaba hablando con alguien dejo pasar a nada mas y menos que paulina que le agradecio milo alzo su vista se asombro a ver a paulina y ella le dice.

- Buenos dias milo ¿Como estas? (Pregunto paulina)

- Muy bien y ¿Tu? Pasa (Dice en un bostezo)

- Te ves cansado ¿No dormiste bien anoche? (Pregunto paulina preocupada)

- Grrrr es que diana la perrita que adoptamos min ji y yo queria que me levantara temprano, al parecer queria que me fuera rapido uchhh anoche queria jugar y yo alejaba para poder dormirme (Se escuchaba molesto)

- Se te nota otra cosa, milo a ti no te gustan las mascota menos si relena te traia una te enojabas la echabas con la mascota (Dice paulina sin poder creer)

- Pues para que sepas mi novia se parece a relena bastante en actitud, que logro convencerme

- No te creo, milo dios mio entonces debe ser igual de insiste que relena otra cosa fui hablar con ella hace dos semanas milo hay algo que debemos hablar milo hable con relena y no solo eso pude ver que hablaba de ti con cierta hostilidad... voy directo al grano ¿Que le hiciste a los 13 años? Para que ella no quisiera saber de ti (Pregunto paulina directamente)

Milo se sorprendio abrio los ojos asombrado, jamas creyo que paulina le preguntaria algo asi ella se veia sumanente seria y queria una respuesta y milo suspiro ese tema aun le afectaba a el tanto como a ella entonces se sento erguido y suspiro al parecer paulina no se iria sin una respuesta de el y comenzo a relatarle todo; Paulina quedo asombrada no podia creer lo que escuchaba... se sentia realmente mal ahora entendia a relena pero sentia que algo no cuadraba ¿Porque milo haria eso? Si era mas que obvio que el amaba a relena como cualquier de esos hombres que dijera que amaba a relena y cuando milo termino ella vio la expresion de milo se veia triste y ese tema le afectaba.

- No te voy a juzgar... pero se que cualquier que te oye te odiaria por lo que le hiciste a relena te conozco muy bien, tuviste tus razones querias que ella fuera feliz con alguien mas as milo lo que hiciste no tiene perdon ahora entiendo porque relena se enoja cuando te mencionan te tiene rencor mas que eso no quiere saber de ti ademas del trato que le das menos conseguiras que ella te perdone

- Esa era la prioridad cuando llegue a japon que me perdone y poder recuperarla pero, ella me las puso dificil ademas de que aparecio mi angelito min ji decidi que era mejor ser feliz y min ji me esta haciendo feliz

- Si pero no te das cuenta de algo milo, estas perdiendo a relena osea que ahora relena no te importas no me vengas con esa excusa por mas orgulloso que seas sabes que tengo la razon y si sigues asi la perderas para siempre

Milo suspiro era verdad poco a poco estaba perdiendo a relena, llegaria un momento que a lo mejor relena no sienta nada de amor hacia el alli habria de preocuparse bastante pues la habria perdido para siempre menos ahora que el tal sisifo estaba coladito con ella, ya tenia suficiente con ji hoo ahora sisifo y entonces paulina le dice.

- Milo ¿Porque eres tan orgulloso? Que no quieres admitir abiertamente que te duele aceptar que estas perdiendo a relena por el amor de dios ese orgullo tuyo un dia te va a matar milo (Dice paulina molesta)

- Para tu informacion ya no me importa lo que haga relena, amo a min ji o se te olvida que ella tambien esta de por medio ademas lo que haga relena con su vida me tiene sin cuidado (Dice milo con demasaido orgullo que molesto a paulina)

- Entiendo esa parte creemelo, pero tampoco asi milo se que amas bastante a min ji pero no puedes evitar dejar de pensar en relena bueno si es asi no se para que vine y te dire algo no dejes hacer algo para mañana que puedes hacer hoy milo

- ¿Que quieres decir? (Pregunta milo igual molesto)

- Se que amas bastante a min ji pero si es asi por lo menos haz las pases con relena, al menos se su amigo como antes pero veo que tu arrogancia y tu orgullo son las dos principales causas espero que algun dia recapacites milo (Dice deprimida paulina)

Milo iba decir algo pero paulina ya se habia ido, ese tema de relena cada vez lo desesperaba cada vez ahora mas que nunca que paulina se habia tomado el objetivo de reparar un error que ya ni siquiera lo vale el daño estaba hecho para ellos dos quizas a lo mejor jamas podrian regresar juntos y se tiro a su silla derrotado siempre relena era el tema de atraccion cuando mas podria con esto... En la residencia de las chicas chailing estaba lavando los platos habian tenido un desayuno que termino en guerra de comida haciendo que su madre tasha que recien habia llegado se molestara bastante hace tiempo que no hacian guerra de comida la unica que faltaba era relena pero se las arreglaron para formar equipos manchar todo el comedor en esas entra una alegre coralina toda manchada de cereal y le dice sonriendo.

- Jajajajajajajajajajaja hace tiempo que no haciamos esto, guerra de comida faltaba relena para completar el equipo pero bueno (Dice coralina)

- Es verdad hay pobre de claudia que recien se habia levantado, tuvo que recibir un tortaso en la cabeza pero lo bueno es que no nos enfrentamos a su mal humor por que si fuera asi que miedo (Se reia chailing a carcajadas)

- Si es verdad si ella se lo propone tiende a ser muy gruñona, as pero nos divertimos como nunca otra cosa chailing, que te iba a preguntar ah si ¿Sebastian no va a quedar para navidad? (Pregunto)

- No la verdad no, solo se quedara por 9 meses es triste pero veremos como se ve nuestra relacion en estos nueve meses ademas ya estamos terminando mayo apenas si llegamos a junio (Dice chailing asombrada)

- Lo se pero no lo pude evitar (Dice coralina)

- Ya se que diras que navidad es tu epoca, favorita pero sabes una cosa todavia falta bastante asi que disfruta de lo que te trae el año otra cosa ahora que me acuerdo coralina hay algo que debo comentarte que sucedio con tus cartas (Dice chailing)

- ¿Que sucedio? (Pregunto extrañada coralina)

- Bueno veras anoche entre a tu habitacion a buscar la ropa, bueno cuando fui a buscar la ropa en el cesto la ventana estaba abierta entonces las cartas volaron hasta tu cama entonces me enseño la carta de engaño y no solo eso la de la muerte (Dice ella poco cohibida)

- ¿Engaño y muerte? A la vez, no entiendo as entonces sera mejor que me ponga a leer esas cartas gracias chailing (Dice ella aturdida)

- Lo se pero ya la muerte de ji hoo recien ademas, de que engaño no se... pero preciento que algo malo va a pasar no se sera para milo o relena

Chailing observo a coralina con preocupacion, los que las cartas le habian enseñado ademas de que no era normal que las cartas asi que coralina se pondria a leer las cartas esta noche; Min ji por su parte estaba en la biblioteca de la facultad veteninaria estaba estudiando para su primer examen la proxima semana el martes de la mañana estaba muy concentrada en sus estudios cuando de la nada siente que alguien se sienta a lado de ella y entonces ella se viro para encontrarse con gabriel que sonreia al verla y ico que ella se levantara.

- ¿Que haces aqui? (Pregunto ella molesta)

- Vine a verte, solamente no puedo verte mientras estudias (Pregunto con una sonrisa)

- Para tu informacion no, ademas tu no tienes nada que hacer aqui y menos ahora sabes una cosa a veces me lamento haber sido tu mejor amiga sabes ¿Porque? Pues ahora te muestras tal cual eres asi mejor vete

- Min ji yo solo venia a saludarte, me echas como un perro faldero

- Pues una noticia eso es lo que eres, un niño rico que piensa que puede comprar a traves de sonrisas y otras cosas mas no crees ¿Que asi te voy a perdonar? Lo que me hiciste no tiene perdon de dios asi que vete ojala que la vida te de una leccion para que aprendas de los sentimientos de las personas (Dice min ji molesta)

- Se que cometi un error pero no crees en mi arrepentimiento

- No para nada es que esas lagrimas que tienes a lo mejor son de cocodrilo, alegarte de que milo no este aqui pues si estuviera creeme te haria pedazos ganas no le hacen falta y mas cuando le dije lo que me hiciste mas quiere golpearte

- Bueno que venga que no le tengo miedo

- Que bueno que digas eso, pues espero que te defiendas como hombre (Dice milo llegando)

Gabriel se paro en forma amenazadora, entonces milo observo todos lados entonces golpeo a gabriel con suficiente fuerza como para derribarlo y lo agarro de su camisa suficiente para lastimarlo le dice manera amenazante.

- Tienes suerte que no te mato a golpes por ser una biblioteca, sabes de donde vengo nosotros resolvemos estos problemas como le dijiste a min ji inventastr inventas chismes de una mujer le decimos marica eso eres un marica de primera niño bonito asi que sera mejor que te vayas no te quiero cerca de mi novia

Gabriel se solto de milo se fue molesto y min ji se acerco a el preocupada, el le tendio los brazos ella los acepto gustosa pue se sorprendio de ver a su prometido aqui en la facultad entonces min ji le pregunta-

- ¿Que haces aqui? Pense que estaba en tu trabajo

- Si pero estoy en mi hora de almuerzo, aproveche para venir a verte ese enano en verdad esta buscando que le caiga golpes (Dice el molesto)

- Ya calmate si, ademas estas muy ojeroso necesitas descansar milo sal temprano asi pasas mas tiempo conmigo y con diana descansas mas tiempo (Dice ella en tono consolador)

- Ojala pudiera pero no, por lo menos hoy no hay tanto trabajo asi que puedo escaparme mas temprano (Dice milo sonriendo)

- Eso seria fabuloso de verdad (Sonrie con ternura)

- Si bueno vamos almorzar aprovechando

- Claro dejame recojer mis cosas nos vamos (Dice ella)

- Vale (Dice el)

Entonces min ji comenzo a recoger sus cosas, cada una de ella incluyendo el libro que estaba usando de la biblioteca planeaba usarlo en casa para estudiar ambos se fueron conversando, por su parte sisifo estaba cargado de trabajo que ni siquiera podia ir a ver a relena suspiro estaba cargado como nunca entonces reviso un expediente que le llamo la atencion habia una paciente nueva eso le extraño y reviso el nombre se asombro al ver que esa era nada mas y menos que su hermano menor regulus y sisifo quedo como piedra pero... ¿Como?... pero la ultima vez que habia visto a su hermano estaba asombrado y su primer instito era marcarle a su madre preguntarle ¿Que estaba sucediendo con regulus? y el segundo era hablar con su propio hermano pero demasiado tarde el joven de 16 años habia entrado era igualito a sisifo solo que el tenia el cabello rubio cenizo, era mas bajo y venia con muletas entonces sisifo suspiro detras de el venia su madre una mujer de unos 40 años muy bella no aparentaba la edad que tenia, vestia elegante un vestido rojo electrico, pantimedias negras y tacones de igual color llevaba un bolso de mano tenia el cabello castaño oscuro y largo con ondulaciones y sus ojos eran como los de sisifo cambiantes al verlos enseguida sisifo les dice.

- Mama, regulus ¿Pero que hacen aqui? ¿Que esta sucediendo? ¿Como asi que regulus es un paciente mio? (Regulus: En un personaje de saint seiya the lost canvas, es el caballero dorado de leo de la anterior guerra santa)

- Sisifo hijo ¿Como estas? Lamento que nos veas de esta manera, es que regulus se accidento hace dos semanas pense que podrias ayudarlo

- Hola hermano ¿Como estas? (Pregunto regulus con una sonrisa nerviosa)

- As enano no me asuste de esta manera sientense, mama que bueno es volverte a ver (Dice sisifo feliz abraza a su madre)

- Nosotros tambien estamos felices hijo, regulus sientate este consultorio esta hermoso hijo otra cosa, nosotros llegamos ayer en la noche queriamos darte la sorpresa hijo (Sonrie madgalena al verlo)

- Vaya me tomaron por sorpresa (Dice sisifo sonriendo)

- Disculpe que lo interrumpa pero la psicologia peacreaft acaba de llegar, pase señorita relena

- Gracias (Dice sonriendo al entrar al consultorio)

Sisifo sonrio ampliamente al ver a su bomboncito llegar, regulus y madgalena que se quedaron viendo con curiosidad aquella bella jovencita de ojos esmeralda, entonces sisifo le agarra la mano relena se quedo viendo a la señora y al muchacho enyesado con cuirosidad y sisifo sonriendo les dice.

- Bomboncito ella es mi madre madgalena (Dice presentando a su madre)

- Hola mucho gusto (Dice relena sonriendo)

-No el gusto es mio tu nom...

- Me llamo realmente relena peacreaft, mucho gusto tambien para ti regulus

- Experate eres la psicologa peacreaft no que usted se iba a casar (Dice regulus asombrado)

Relena guardo silencio se sintio mal al recordar a ji hoo su prometido muerto, sisifo le dio un coscorron a su hermano por imprudente, el lo miro molesto y madgalena le dedico una mirada desaprobatoria a sus hijos y relena alzo la vista.

- Hace mas de 5 semanas me iba a casar, pero a mi prometido le dio un paro cardiaco murio un dia antes de la boda (Dice relena con hilo de tristeza en su voz)

- Lamento que regulus haya sido imprudente (Dice madgalena furibunda)

- No se preocupe de todas formas eso sera noticia, pero es un gusto solo venia a visitar a sisifo es lindo conocer a su familia, bueno yo solo venia a verlo para saber ¿Como estaba el? Bueno debo irme (Dice relena soltando las manos de madgalena se fue dejandolos solos)

- Regulus ¿Eres imbecil o que? Bomboncito esta afecatada todavia por lo de su prometido? Bobo (Dic sisifo molesto)

- Ya hijo ve tras ella yo me encargare de regañar a tu hermano

Sisifo asintio se fue tras relena pues regulus habia tocado un tema muy delicado para ella... Relena salio observo la lluvia caer estaba deprimida regulus le habia recordado un tema muy delicado para ella entonces sintio la mano de sisifo ella se viro y sisifo le dice.

- Perdona a regulus el realmente no sabia que ji hoo habia muerto

- No importa creo que llegue en mal momento quieres pasar, un momento familiar sera mejor que me vaya (Dice relena sonriendo)

- No bomboncito yo quiero que conozcas a mi familia, quiero que compartas con ellos vamos no te sientas incomoda (Dice sisifo guiñandole el ojo)

- Esta bien sisifo, tu mama es muy linda (Dice relena sonriendo tiernamente)

- Gracias y ella quiere conocerte

Sisifo le ofrecio su mano entonces relena coloco con un movimiento delicado su mano, ambos fueron al consultorio donde los esperaba madgalena y regulus queria ella conociera a su familia... En el seul corea en la agencia de adopcion en las oficinas miliardo y akiko terminaban los detalles para la adopcion de sooyoung era una bebe adorable tenia la piel blanca, cabello negro azabache y grandes ojos que le robaron el corazon akiko e miliardo la bebe era realmente adorable incluso llamo a akiko mama eso ico que akiko llorara de felicidad y miliardo le dio un beso en la frente, esperaron media hora para terminar el papeleo y entonces llega la trabajadora social con una gran sonrisa les dice.

- Todo esta listo pasado mañana pueden llevarse a sooyoung a japon

- Hay gracias de verdad, no sabes lo feliz que nos hace (Dice akiko feliz)

- No hay de que, aqui esta el registro de la niña debo ser yo quien debe agradecerles esa niña no se merecia lo que le habia hecho la mama en dejarla sola en el hospital estoy segura que con ustedes recibira mucho amor y cariño

- No se preocupe seremos grandes padres ya quiero cargar a mi hija, relena se pondra feliz ella siempre quiso un hermanito (Dice miliardo recordando los deseos de relena de tener un hermanito)

- Bueno pueden ir a ver a sooyoung (Dice ella sonriendo)

- Miliardo vamos a ver a nuestra hija tenemos que enviarles fotos a relena

- Asi es, ella se pondra feliz

La trabajadora social se ico un lado permitiendo a la pareja poder ir a ver a la bebe, que estaba ubicada en una de las habitaciones del servicio social, ambos abrieron la puerta vieron a sooyoung sentada en un play jugando con unos cubos la bebe estaba feliz y akiko se agacho la cojio en sus brazos la bebe sonrio feliz pues se conecto enseguida con akiko creyendo que era su madre y que miliardo era su padre akiko sonrio miliardo le dio un beso en la frente a sooyoung esta era su nueva hija la criaria de la misma forma que lo ico con relena pero esta vez no estaba solo estaba con akiko sabia que ella estaba en buen estado de salud pero eso no le quitaba el miedo de que a ella le pudiera pasar algo como le sucedio a elena poreso si ella tenia un problema medico el se encargaria de cuidarla aquel miedo de hace 13 años atras no desapareceria a menos que el se sienta seguro que su mujer este sana... Relena reia a carcajadas de las historias que contaba madgalena de sisifo de chiquito haciendo que este se sonroje mientras atendia a su hermano que tambien se reia y entonces madgalena saco una foto de su bolso se lo enseña a relena y esta se echo a reir mira a sisifo.

- Hay que lindo te ves de chiquito pareces todo un muñeco, mira esos hermosos ojos azules y esa caballera castaña

- Si sisifo era un bebe adorable, ahhh y miralo ahora es todo un hombre muy guapo e picaro y dime preciosa ¿Cuantos años tienes? (Pregunto madgalena le habia caido muy bien relena era mejor que sasha, era mas tierna y dulce)

- Tengo 18 años de edad (Dice relena)

- ¿18 años? Hermano oye si es una bebe, no es por decir nada pero ¿Stira. relena ya es mayor de edad? (Pregunto regulus con una carcajada ganandose un cocorron gratis por parte de sisifo)

- Si relamente vivia en los estados unidos y si en abril cumpli la mayoria de edad, asi que no se preocupen ya soy mayor y consciente de mis acciones (Dice relena con una sonrisa)

- Ahhhh pero si eres un encanto de chica relena, sisifo espero que te cases con ella, es muy dulce y ademas eres una chica muy bella

- Gracias (Dice relena sonriendo)

- Bomboncito es especial pero apenas si nos conocemos pero la adoro, bueno regulus por lo que veo te fracturaste la pierna pero por suerte en dos semanas mas te quitaremos el yeso (Dice sisifo sonriendo)

- Que bien estoy tan feliz es que de verdad odio tener esto puesto, es muy incomodo (Dice regulus haciendo una mueca)

- Bueno eso te pasa enano por andar inventando cosas que no debes, pero bueno fue un gusto verlos aunque su visita me tomo por sopresa estoy feliz de verlos ¿Cuanto tiempo se quedaran en japon?

- Nos quedaremos 20 meses a mama la transferieron aqui, asi que este feliz otra cosa hermano al menos esperala es menor que tu y no creo que la stira. relena este lista para soportarte (Dice regulus riendo a carcagadas para ganarse otro coscorron)

- Callate enano que al menos no soy como tu (Dice sisifo ya perdiendo la paciencia)

- Oigan comportense parecen niños (Dice madgalena en tono de regaño)

- Perdon mama vaya enano te extrañe ademas bomboncito no tiene quejas de mi, ella sabe que yo siempre tendre ojos para ella (Dice sisifo con una sonrirsa galante)

Relena se sonrojo ante esa sonrisa de sisifo el siempre le dedicaba esas sonrisas, que la hacian sonrojar no pudo evitar sonreir haciendo que regulus se le quedara viendo a su hermano sospechosamente pues no le agradaba esa mirada pues su hermano siempre tenia fama de picaro y coqueto lograba que las mujeres suspiraban por el y al parecer relena era diferente simplemente se sonrojaba tendria que preguntarle a su hermano mas a acerca de relena y ¿Porque la apodaba bomboncito? en cambio madgalena le parecia que relena era la indicada para sisifo aunque era muy chica pero ella se habia casado a temprana edad a los 19 años de edad a los 21 tuvo a sisifo y a los 31 tuvo a regulus adoraba a relena era tierna y dulce lo que buscaba en una mujer para su hijo ademas de inteligente queria que su hijo fuera feliz con una chica decente y relena cumplia las expectativas que ella queria entonces se despidieron y relena le dice a sisifo que se tiene que ir que tenia una linda familia el sonrio le beso los labios diciendo que la veria esta noche... Por su parte sebastian habia salido temprano de su oficina pues tenia que hacer maletas ya que tenia que irse a alemania a ver unos nuevos edificios que se estaban construyendo llamo a chailiing diciendole que saldria de viaje y que regresaria el sabado de la siguiente semana a lo que ella contesto que estaba bien y que se cuidara nada de ser infiel el le sonrio diciendole que se tranquilizara pues el se portaria bien y ella sonrio cerro el telefono como adoraba a la muñequita aunque si bien era cierto el era un hombre acostumbrado a muchas mujeres y al placer que estas daban chailing era diferente a las demas quizas por su pensamiento diferente uy un poco religioso era de las pocas chicas que encontraba que pensaban asi pero ella era especial ademas de que la ciudaria mucho llego a su departamento comenzo a preparar maletas pues su vuelo saldria en dos horas tenia que estar ahi para poder irse y empezar lo mas rapido posible...

Al anochecer en la residencia de los peacreaft relena habia llegado de trabajar estaba cansada, habia recibido un texto de sus amigas diciendo que la invitaban a pasar a la casa pero ellas le dijo que tenia que ordenar la casa ademas de que sisifo se quedaba con ella recibiendo piropos y picaradas diciendole que a lo mejor... ella suspiro sabia que sus amigas tendian a ser pervertidas cuando querian subio las escaleras estaba cansada queria dormir todo estaba calmado a lo mejor todos los empleados se habian retirado a sus habitaciones a descansar cuando subio se encontro a sisifo sentado conversando con erika la ama de llaves que estaba emocionada al escucharlo entonces relena se les quedo viendo largo rato entonces sisifo se habia dado cuenta que ella estaba ahi.

- Bomboncito llegaste (Dice el sonriendo)

- ¿Cuando entraste? (Pregunto relena asombrada)

- Hace unos minutos bueno ya estoy aqui, no queria que te quedaras sola eso no me gusta poreso vine espero que no te moleste es mas me quedare a dormir (Dice sisifo sonriendo)

- No hay problema ya te indicaron ¿Donde vas a dormir? (Pregunto relena)

- Asi es, no debes preocuparte me atendieron bien

- Oh de acuerdo

- Disculpen joven sisifo y señorita relena pero ya la cena esta servida pueden pasar (Hacen una reverencia)

- Oh gracias bueno despues de ti bomboncito

Relena asiente se va, sisifo despues se le une iban directo al comedor para cenar... En la residencia de milo este llego mas temprano estaba cansado lo unico que queria, era descansar en esas llega min ji feliz aparece lo besa con ternura le quita la maleta y el ipad le dice sonriendo.

- Milo amor que bueno que llegaste temprano pasa, la cena ya esta servida (Dice sonriendo)

- Gracias min ji, estoy agotado necesito descansar quizas proximamente coja vacaciones de verdad lo necesito (Dice milo suspirando)

- Lo se, diana hoy no te va a molestar ella dormira conmigo pase la cuna para mi habitacion ya se que diana suele ser pesada a veces contigo pero te prometo que hoy se portara bien

- Gracias al menos podre dormir bien esta noche (Dice milo feliz de saber esa noticia)

- Hijo llegaste ¿Como te fue? (Pregunto su padre)

- Bien estoy cansado pero bien, achhhh padre queria hablar contigo precisamente

- Vale hijo ¿Sobre que?

- Yo ire a buscar la cena

- Sobre relena padre hay algo que debemos hablar

- Vale hijo de que quieres hablar

- ¿Que sucedio despues de que me fui a la universidad?

- As pasaron muchas cosas hijo, despues de que te fuiste a la universidad relena ya no era la misma no se de la nada dejo de ser la niña dulce, burbujiante, centrada y cariñosa e humilde que conocimos se convirtio en una persona triste, melancolica cada vez que te mencionanba en una oracion milo ella se ponia o violenta o triste yo si supe lo que hiciste milo no estuvo bien ella siempre venia a mi casa ayudarme en todo y ademas siempre estaba con antares es mas una vez le escuche a relena reclamarle antares tu actitud eso era cuando tenia 15 años en esos momentos ella salia con el joven ji hoo al parecer esmeralda le habia recordado una broma pesada que tu le habias hecho eso ico sentir mal a relena como olvidar ese dia hijo relena se fue llorando milo lo que hiciste no tiene perdon de dios esa niña te odio por años sabes por años le destrozaste la vida ¿Como vas a emendar eso? No se puede recuperar una persona de la noche a la mañana esto toma tiempo para recuperar la confianza perdida

- Paulina me dijo algo parecido (Dice milo deprimido)

- Ves en verdad milo no estoy de lado de ninguno de los dos solo hago lo correcto, hijo lo que hiciste no tiene perdon relena aun debe odiarte y mas como la tratas sabes que no debiste venir a japon yo si sabia que ella te cerraria las puertas a cualquier reconciliacion (Dice en tono consolador)

- Resulta que ahora yo soy el culpable de hacerle la vida miserable, ya me canse se que cometi un error y no crees que yo no sufro las consecuencias extraño a esa niña la extraño, a otro nivel ¿Como no te imaginas? Pero tambien la amo a ella papa y si es cierto quiero recuperar a relena pero ella esta con otro prefirio asi que por favor no hablemos mas del tema (Se fue)

Fernando suspiro el tema de relena siempre ponia a milo molesto y violento siempre su orgullo podia mas, a veces detestaba que su hijo fuera orgulloso y que aceptara con humildad que le hacia falta la tierna relena en su vida esa niña que le cautivo el corazon a su hijo como olvidar cuando relena llegaba a la finca siempre preguntaba por milo se le venian varios recuerdos de relena preguntando por milo...

Fernando estaba atendiendo asuntos en el despacho pues la ultima cosecha habia sido un exito, habian tenido grandes ventas aun no entendia el porque el señor miliardo ¿No utilizaba esta hacienda como un negocio mas? Pero el decia que era de ellos sus empleados mas fieles, en esas entra una adorable relena de 8 años de edad que al verlo grita feliz.

- Señor fernando (Dice sonriendo y corriendo)

- Hola pequeña princesita llegaste de viaje, ¿Ah?

- Si estaba emocionada venir aca, conte los dias para venir (Dice sonriendo)

- Me alegro princesita ¿Buscas a milo?

- Si ¿Como lo supiste? (Pregunto asombrada relena)

- Es que te puedo leer el pensamiento niña si lo buscas esta en los establos, ve corre ante que se vaya al pueblo

- Si y gracias (Se va corriendo a buscar a milo)

- Hay esa niña a mi se me hace que miliardo y yo tenemos razon, esos dos terminaran casandose (Negandose).

...

Fernando estaba arreglando un arbol de navidad, estas fechas esta navidad seria diferente pues los dueños pasarian aqui navidad con ellos en esas entra una relena de 11 años, muy feliz llevaba adornos navideños estaba ayudando al señor fernando arreglar el arbol de navidad ella estaba contenta esta navidad pasaria con milo y entonces fernando le dice.

- Relena deja eso, ya me has ayudado bastante (Dice sonriendo)

- Oh fernando no puedes solo yo te quiero ayudar, ademas despues de esto le dare la sorpresa a milo de que estoy aqui (Dice relena sonriendo tiernamente)

- Ah relena no creas que te conozco, se que estas emocionada ademas pense que ese enamoramiento terminaria pero veo que no relena ¿Te gusta mi hijo milo?

Relena se sonroja horriblimente y se pone nerviosa comienza titiriar y fernando lo toma como un si y se da cuenta que si.

- Entonces es cierto que estas enamorada de mi hijo, milo el muy arrogante no se da cuenta

- No diga eso yo no espero que el se de cuenta, pues entre menos sepa quizas el no siente lo mismo por mi ya que soy muy chiquita pues tengo 11 a´ños (Dice relena bajando la mirada)

- Tu que sabes a lo mejor cuando cumplas 18, ustedes empiezan a salir contigo

Los ojos de relena brillaron como estrellas, al saber eso fernando sonrio sabia que su hijo queria a relena como una hermana pero quizas a lo mejor el terminaria enamorandose de ella pues era una chica dulce...

Fernando suspiro como olvidar ese dia relena se veia tan feliz ahora no quedaba nada de esa chica, la relena de ahora era solo una sombra de la que habia conocido hace años ahora debia enfocarse en min ji pues la chica de verdad se lo merecia; Por su parte relena estaba con sisifo viendo peliculas estaban en la sala los acompañaban pink-chan que movia sus alitas y heero que estaba dormido en el suelo y entonces sisifo le dice sonriiendo.

- Esta pelicula da risa (Dice sisifo riendose)

- Lo se adoro estas peliculas que me envian chailing, otra cosa gracias por hacerme compañia de verdad no tenia que tomarte la molestia

- Oye me tomo muchas molestias y mas por ti, sabes ¿Porque lo hago?

- Porque me amas sisifo lo se, de verdad voy a tratar de devolverte este amor que me tienes (Dice relena)

- Lo se (Dice besandole los labios)

Relena se sonrojo le devolvio el gesto sorprendiendo a sisifo y alegrandolo sin darse cuenta el comenzo a subir la intensidad del beso y a rodear la figura de relena a subir la intensidad del beso e acariciarle la espalda hasta llegar a la parte trasera asombrando a relena que enseguida se solto de sisifo y se levanto asombrandolo y ella le dice.

- No sisifo se lo que querias hacer, no sisifo no estoy lista para eso (Dice relena mirandolo a los ojos)

- Disculpame yo me pase ¿No sabia lo que estaba haciendo me deje llevar?

- As sisifo para que sepas una de las cosas que le deje claro a ji hoo, era que yo queria llegar virgen al matrimonio y el me respeto esa desicion disculpa que no sea igual a las otras mujeres con las que has salido pero yo soy diferente (Dice relena con un hilo de tristeza)

- Yo... lo... siento me deje llevar y as te prometo que no volvera a pasar, ademas te voy a esperar hasta que sientas lista en cuerpo y el alma para esto (Dice sisifo sonriendo)

- Gracias sisifo disculpa pero me quiero ir a dormir espero que te sientas comodo en la habitacion, que te ofrecieron (Se va)

Sisifo se sintio mal no sabia que la habia ofendido pues a bomboncito no le gustaban las relaciones forzadas se fue a su habitacion a dormir desilocionado y molesto con sigo mismo por lo que acaba de pasar... Por su parte min ji estaba acostada en la cama con milo ambos estaban viendo television una serie de accion y milo comenzo a bostezar estaba cansado el trabajo lo tenia cansado entonces sintio el pesor de min ji que le sonrie.

- Creo que es mejor que me vaya a mi habitacion, debes descansar ya estas muy cansado milo (Dice min ji parandose)

- No espera ¿Porque duermes conmigo esta noche? (Pregunto milo)

- Oh...no es necesario milo, pero es que lo...

- Tranquila no te lo pedire ¿Recuerdas? Hasta que nos casemos, mientras tanto me porto bien tranquila te prometo no pasarme de los limites (Dice milo con una sonrisa galante)

- Esta bien espera aqui que me ire a cambiar (Se para)

Milo asiente deja que min ji se vaya a cambiar, el se acomodo tenia demasiado sueño queria descansar se acomodo en la cama queria dormir estaba muy cansado por su parte min ji estaba hecha un manejo de nervios era la primera vez que dormiria con milo eso le ponia nerviosa abrio cajon buscando un pijama decente para dormir mientras buscaba encontro algo que la puso roja de la verguenza su mama le habia regalado un pijama transparente de tiras ademas tenia un sensual escote muy llamativo y ella se vio a si misma ¿Porque rayos su mama debia ser mal pensada? Como para regalarle algo asi y trago saliva tendria que ponerselo pues el resto de sus pijamas los habia lavado quedaba ese y reviso se quedo helada cuando encontro un baby doll de spring muy corto que consisitia un sueter de tiritas y un pantaloncito ella quedo sin habla estaba helada su ahora entendia porque su papa siempre estaba contento siguio rebuscando encontro un pijama largo de seda eso la tranquilizo decidio ponerse el pijama de seda pues era mas decente y no era tan atrevido comparado con los dos anteriores; Media hora llego a la puerta de la habitacion de milo estaba nerviosa el pijama de seda era hermoso acentuaba su cuerpo se ico dos trenzas y abrio la puerta alli estaba milo esperandola se quedo helada entro... Milo quedo asombrado al ver a min ji con un lindo pijama de seda que la hacia parecer una diosa griega estaba radiante pudo ver el rubor de sus mejillas y sonrio le dijo.

- Te ves hermosa min ji (Dice milo sonriendo)

- G-gra-ci-as (Dice ella muy nerviosa)

- De nada vamos acuestate (Dice milo haciendose un lado)

Min ji se acosto en la cama se puso las cobijas encima, mientras que milo apaga la luz le besa la frente le desea buenas noches, ella asintio deseandole lo mismo se durmio seria una noche larga e incomoda... Ya eran las tres de la mañana en tokio en la residencia de los peacreaft relena dormia placidamente en su cama, pink-chan dormia en su cama y heero en su cuna por su parte sisifo dormia en su habitacion que las empleadas le habian preparado de la nada se despierta estaba deprimido pues su bomboncito se sintio ofendida por lo que ico... como se odiaba por eso ella no era igual a sasha y a ninguna de las chicas con las que habia salido ella era diferente era tan especial tenia no podia perderla ella habia demostrado ser diferente ella como decia su madre "Siempre habia una diferente, esa hijo es la mujer indicada" y suspiro bomboncito era la indicada ella era tan delicada y tan dulce se sento se quito laa cobijas se puso los pies en el suelo se llevo las mano al cabello estaba angustiado y decidio ir por un vaso de agua para calmar su ansia ademas de ir a ver a su bomboncito a ver ¿Como estaba? salio de su habitacion camino del primer corredor hasta la escalera principal bajo los escalones se fue de lado de las escaleras donde estaba ubicada la amplia cocina se percato que las luces estaban prendidas entro para encontrarse a relena comiendo un pedazo de dulce y no estaba sola pink-chan estaba a lado de ella y sisifo dice asombrado.

- ¿Bomboncito? ¿Que haces despierta a esta hora de la madrugada? (Pregunto asombrado)

- As no tenia sueño, bueno vine a comer no estoy sola pink-chan me acompaña asi que no te preocupes (Dice ella comiendo su pedazo de dulce)

- Ya veo solo venia por un vaso de agua, pero es una grata sorpresa encontrarte aqui

Relena guarda silencio, sisifo se sintio mas nervioso que nunca se acerca a ella...

- Yo... queria disculparme por lo que paso ayer, no queria ofenderte no sabia que llegar casta al matrimonio fuera tan importante para ti yo lo lamento (Dice arrepentido)

- As te perdono pero te pedire que no me fuerzes ni me presiones con ese tema, sisifo yo se que eres hombre lo entiendo pero yo de verdad quiero cumplir mi promesa asi que si me amas sabras esperarme hasta que nos casemos (Dice relena)

- Te prometo que sera asi, yo te amo te prometo esperarte (Dice sisifo besandole la frente)

Relena asiente y sonrio, sisifo sonrio feliz su bomboncito le habia sonreido ella le ofrecio un pedazo de dulce y dice sonriendo.

- Recuerdo cuando era pequeña tenia unos 6 años, siempre me escabullia a esta hora a comer chocolate mi papa siempre me descubria comiendo chocolate siempre me regañaba todas las noches hasta que se canso cuando yo me escabullia el me esperaba con el pedazo listo y dos cucharas lista (Dice relena sonriendo nostalgicamente)

- Asi que de pequeña eras traviesa bomboncito te escabullias a comer dulces, yo de pequeño siempre escondia en mi habitacion los m&m, a media noche cuando todos se iban a dormir yo me los comia nadie venia a decirme nada y a la mañana siguiente para no dejar evidencia botaba los plasticos en el basurero de la cocina

- Jajajajajaja sisifo, no te creo sabes tu y regulus se llevan de maravilla (Dice ella sonriendo)

- Si aunque es un enano fastidioso, le encanta molestar lamento lo que paso ayer

- No hay cuidado regulus no es culpable de mi sufrimiento con ji hoo, de que el se haya ido de este mundo (Dice en tono consolador)

- Tranquila el esta en mejor lugar, te lo puedo garantizar otra cosa bomboncito no es que quiera recordarte a ese arrogante pero no entiendo ¿Porque el te dice mocosa insolente? (Pregunta sisifo)

- Es gracioso sisifo pero yo me gane ese apodo de chiquita, yo si me portaba mal y ademas, me gustaba estar a lado de milo pues para esos tiempos yo lo veia como un hermano mayor despues a los 8 años fue que me empeze a enamorar de el, bueno las cosas fueron cambiado aunque no lo creas siempre hacia eso para llamar su atencion poreso me gane ese apodo (Dice cohibida)

- Ya veo, pero de todas formas ya no eres esa niña ahora eres una joven, relena mas bien una mujer para que te llame de esa forma sabes no me agrada el por mas que me digas que es un buen hombre no se la manera que te trata no es la correcta no se no me agrada

- Sisifo olvidalo, si disculpa que te diga esto pero milo a pesar de todo lo que digas es un buen hombres es muy noble y generoso, se que es muy arrogante que su actitud molesta pero no quiero hablar de el ahora mismo cada vez que me hablan de milo... as olvidalo no tiene importancia bueno me ire a dormir mañana debo levantarme temprano (Dice ella)

- De acuerdo te acompaño

- Esta bien

Relena se lleva el dulce de regreso al refrigerador se va, en el departamento de milo en la habitacion milo estaba profundamente dormido debido al cansancio este estaba demasiado agotado como para darse cuenta que min ji se movia demasiado en uno de esos movimientos. Ella le dio a milo y este se desperto con sobresalto ya que algo lo habia golpeado muy fuerte se viro era min ji que lo habia abrazado y se tenso al parecer ella se movia mucho al dormir pero noto que ella tenia el rostro arrugado como si estuvira teniendo una pesadilla y comenzo a mover a min ji pero ella no despertaba. Por su parte min ji comenzo a tenir la misma pesadilla de siempre donde se veia a si misma en un mar estaba tratando de subir a la superficie pero le costaba pues no podia respirar por mas que tratrara de subir a la superficie no podia ademas sentia que cada vez mas la corriente del agua la arrastraba mas y mas para abajo y ella tratando de luchar y entonces bajo la cabeza vio un oyo se formaba comenzaba arrastrarla y ella tratando de nadar con mas fuerza pero era imposible el remolino tenia mas fuerza la llevo completamente y despues todo se volvio negro. Min ji se levanto asustada y grito estaba sudando hace tiempo que no tenia ese sueño sintio que alguien la abrazaba ella se viro se encontro a milo que la abrazaba y ella dice.

- As hace tiempo... ums... no tenia este sueño no, ¿Por favor? No me lleven al mar que le tengo miedo (Dice min ji angustiada)

- ¿Le tienes miedo al mar? (Pregunto milo preocupado)

- Si, desde que tengo 6 años tuve un accidente en el mar en las playas de miamo mar adentro fue terrible, no me preguntes detalles que no quiero recordar ese dia desde entonces no puedo estar en un lugar donde haiga mar hace tantos años que no tenia este sueño (Dice ella respirando con dificultad)

- Ya tranquila estoy aqui, no te preocupes yo siempre cuidare de ti min ji (Dice sonriendo)

- As dsculpame milo, te desperte no era mi intencion (Dice ella deprimida)

Milo iba a decir algo pero la puerta de su habitacion se abrio dejando ver a fernando que habia escuchado, los gritos de min ji. Entro a la habitacion se acero les pregunto.

- ¿Que ocurrio escuche los gritos de min ji? (Pregunto preocupado fernando)

- Tranquilo padre no paso nada es solo una pesadilla, pero ella esta bien ¿Puedes ir por agua? ¿Por favor? (Pidio milo)

Fernando asintio se fue a buscar el vaso de agua por su parte min ji estaba temblando en los brazos de milo, en verdad tenia mucho miedo eso preocupo mucho a milo que sugerio que se acostara y ella asintio. Fernando llega con el agua para min ji le da el vaso ella toma todo el recipiente todavia seguia temblando y milo le dice que no se preocupe que ella estara bien y el asintio les dijo que si necesitaban algo que el estaria en su habitacion y ellos asintieron min ji se acomodo en el pecho de milo y este sonrio la abrazo con la intencion de calmarla. A la mañana siguiente en la residencia de milo en la habitacion de el, min ji dormia placidamente en el regazo de milo habia pasado una mala noche y en cuanto milo este habia logrado consiliar el sueño a las 05:00 de la mañana es que logro obtener tranquilidad se acosto a dormir y milo se abrazo a min ji ella se acomodo en su regazo para seguir durmiendo la puerta se abrio dejando ver a fernando que pretendia despertar a milo y a min ji pero al verlos juntos dormidos profundamente sonrio prefirio no despertarlos se fue dejandolos dormidos profundamente. En la residencia de los peacreaft en la habitacion de relena ella estaba durmiendo profundamente se estiro para seguir durmiendo. La puerta se abrio dejando ver a sisifo con el desayuno sonrio su bomboncito estaba durmiendo y dejo la bandeja en la mesita de noche y se sento en el umbral de la cama admirando la belleza de relena pues era muy bella tenia unas facciones que tenian un aire de inocencia y angelical le acaricio el rostro se veia realmente bella accidentalmente desperto a relena que comenzo abrir sus bellisimos ojos esmeralda que chocaron con lo azules de sisifo y el sonrio.

- Buenos dias bomboncito ¿Como dormiste? (Sonrie)

- Mm bien, buenos dias sisifo ¿Que hora es? (Pregunto ella)

- 09:29, te iba a dejar dormir un rato mas pero me dieron tu desayuno poreso vine (Dice sisifo sonriendo)

- Gracias sisifo, ums sera mejor que me levante debo ir rapido al consultorio a trabajar (Se sienta y se para de la cama)

- Bueno aqui esta tu desayuno, te espero abajo bomboncito

- Gracias sisifo (Sonrie relena)

Sisifo asintio se fue, dejando a relena sola que vio el desayuno sonrio se sento a empezar a comerlo , por su parte sisifo comenzo a caminar y a bajar los escalones, cuando de repente se escucho una voz y sisifo solo escucho.

- ¿Donde esta mi prima favorita con ideas hippie? (Dijo la voz)

Sisifo alzo una ceja asombrado y bajo las escaleras se encontro con un joven de unos 22 años de origen americano-aleman era nada mas menos que manuel su primo que trabaja pero era conocido en su tropa por trowa, el chico era sumamente alto casi de la misma altura que miliardo (1,78 m), de cuerpo atletico, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verdes de facciones varoniles vestia un traje de primer oficial de alemania tenia una maleta y sonrio a una de las sirvientes.

- Ah ya veo se esta cambiando, vaya llevo 3 años sin verla, espero que siga siendo la misma

- Lo es (Dice sisifo)

- ¿Eh? ¿Quien eres tu? (Pregunto trowa sospechosamente)

- Mi nombre es sisifo anderatos soy el novio de bomboncito

- ¿Bomboncito? ¿Eh? ¿De que hablas?

- De rele..

- As trowa viniste (Dice relena feliz bajando las escaleras)

- Pero mira nada mas que trae tokio a la hippie de mi prima

Sisifo se sintio celoso, al ver a trowa abrazar a una feliz relena, no sabia quien era ese sujeto pero le estaba cayendo muy mal y mas con los tratos que tenia con su bomboncito. Relena abrazo con mucha felicidad a su primo tenia tres años sin verlo pues el trabaja en el ejercito de estados unidos pocas veces el venia a verla y esta no era la expecion cuando se suelta trowa sonrie.

- Vaya relena estas mas alta de la ultima vez, umm creo que tendre que dejar el ejercito por buen tiempo

- Todavia sigues ahi, trowa no entiendo ¿Porque te unes a ellos? Ya te dicho y sabes mi punto de vista con respecto a eso

- Ba tus ideas pacifistas las heredaste de la tia sabrina, dios mio nada mas falta que te volvieras reina relena es enserio yo, por mi parte soy feliz en el ejercito. Nada como volar aviones la accion es lo mio relena y lo tuyo era ser politica pacifista de verdad asi otra cosa ¿Yo no sabia que tenias novio? (Pregunto el rascandose la cabeza)

- Ah en realidad si, es sisifo bueno en realidad apenas estamos saliendo (Dice sonrojada)

- Oh ya veo mucho gusto trowa, sisifo es un gusto conocerte (Dice trowa sonriendo)

- Mucho gusto (Dice mirandolo con desconfianza que trowa pudo detectar)

- Oye tranquilo no estoy enamorado de mi prima, tengo mi esposa

- ¿Esposa? (Pregunto sisifo asombrado)

- Asi es sisifo mi primo se caso a los 18 años con su novia de 16 años, se llama maria es muy linda es china y muy agradable

- Actualmente mi esposa vive en houston donde nos conocimos. Asi que sientate tranquilo ella es mi prima hippie con ideas pacifistas (Dice con una sonrisa elegante)

- Bueno esta bien

- Que bueno que viniste pasa, estoy feliz de verte (Dice sonriendo con ternura)

- Gracias relena vengo para hacerte una invitacion prima, queremos que sea la madrina de nuestro hijo. Samuel jin Seidel wong (Dice sonriendo galante)

- ¿Tienes un bebe? (Dice relena sonriendo)

- Si hace tres meses nunca se lo dije a nadie, pero queremos que seas la madrina prima tu eres muy dulce y amigable con los niños poreso, queremos que tu seas la madrina de nuestro hijo samuel. Claro ¿Si aceptas?

Pag.5

- Claro con mucho gusto, me encantaria ser la madrina de su hijo. Trowa cuentas conmigo ¿Cuando es el bautizo? (Pregunto con una sonrisa)

- Mañana pero por lo que me contaron tio miliardo no esta y ademas, cuenta ¿Como que mi tio miliardo ya tiene novia? No lo quise creer de jason cuando me lo dijo, estoy feliz por el despues de lo de mi tia helena se murio ademas sisifo me has caido bien, espero que cuides de mi prima. Ya que ella tiene quien la defienda somos jason y yo (Dice sonriendo)

- Tranquilo yo la cuido la amo, quiero hacerla feliz (Dice sonriendo)

- Eso me tranquiliza, aunque me extraña, bueno vengo a dejar mis cosas. Es que voy a buscar a milo ¿Recuerdas? Tu guardian el si me caia super bien jejejejejeje

- Milo si el esta aqui en japon, as debo ponerte al tanto trowa. Te has perdido de mucho trowa (Dice ella seria)

- Lo se y adios gusto en conocerte sisifo (Dice sonriendo se va)

Relena sonrie se despide de su primo eso significaba que... milo iria al bautizo eso la incomodaba bastante por su parte, sisifo sonrio ese trowa le caia bien ademas se veia que queria mucho a relena. Aunque le desagrado saber que tenia amistad con milo haciendo que bomboncito se incomodara con respecto a milo, como odiaba ese nombre hacia que ella se sintiera mal... Milo habia avisado que no iria a la oficina hoy pues queria cuidar de min ji pues habia pasado mala noche, saki y el resto del equipo de finanzas que trabajaran con los informes de hoy y ellos aceptaron, min ji estaba sentada desayunando y milo sonriendo le entrego el desayuno ella le dio las gracias, empezo a comer estaba avergonzada al saber que milo no habia ido a trabajar.

- Milo no debiste quedarte yo podia quedarme sola, no te preocupes por mi. De seguro tenias mucho trabajo hoy te quedaste

- No te preocupes soy socio lo olvidas, disfruto de bastante derechos e inclusive faltar uno o dos dias al trabajo, no iba a dejarte asi no yo prefiero quedarme. Ademas eres mi novia ¿Lo olvidas?

- No lo olvido milo (Sonrie)

- Me alegro, bueno como hoy ninguno fue a cumplir obigaciones ¿Que quieres hacer? (Pregunto milo)

- No lo se, no se me ocurre nada

- Que tal que si nos vamos algun parque tematico, o prefieres algo mas tranquilo caminar por los santuarios

- No se donde me lleves yo soy muy feliz (Dice min ji sonriendo)

Milo sonrio, por la tierna sonrisa que min ji le dedico, en el consultorio relena estaba trabajando revisando unos expedientes sisifo la habia dejado le dijo que vendria mas tarde en la noche a recogerla, mañana era sabado seria el bautizo de samuel seria un bautizo occidental, entonces se puso a pensar milo iria a ese bautizo como detestaba que su primo hablara maravillas de milo si supiera el dolor que milo le habia causado. Volvio a mirar el escritorio y una extraña sonrisa se asomo en su rostro pero recordo que milo le habia enseñado la conchita que le habia regalado en su cumpleaños penso que a lo mejor milo habia botado todo eso todo relacionado con ella pero no lo ico recordo aquel dia que ella queria botar todo lo que milo le habia dado como olvidar ese dia...

Aquella tarde de septiembre en la mansion peacreaft en nueva orleans, en la habitacion de una relena de 14 años de edad, estaba haciendo limpiando su habitacion una de sus sirvientas tania iba hacer una donacion a ella le encantaba ayudar a las personas poreso donaba su ropa y mientras buscaba en su amplio armario relena encontro algo que le llamo la atencion, relena saco una caja grande y decia recuerdos ella salio de su amplio armario y se sento en uno de los muebles de su habitacion abrio la caja para encontrarse que no eran mas que recuerdos que milo le habia dado entre ellas fotos, pulseras y la conchita que milo le habia dado relena sintio deseos grandes de llorar este collar le traia recuerdos muchos recuerdos y sintio deseos enormes de romperlo pero lo dejo en la cama y saco mas cosas entre ellas un muerdago y relena sonrio, saco muchas fotos que ella y milo se habian tomado pero las apreto veia las fotos no entendia como ellos habian terminado mal tuvo deseos de romper las fotos pero no lo ico simplemente guardo todo excepto el collar y sonrio era lo unico que lo que lo que la tenia cerca de el y comenzo a llorar.

Relena fruncio el ceño se odiaba por haber sido debil ahora ella, estaba dispuesta abrirle su corazon a sisifo completamente olvidarse de esos sentimientos que aun tenia por milo, esperaba poder lograrlo de verdad. Entonces se le vino los pensamientos las palabras de paulina "Que el amor perdona todo" ¿Como podria perdonar a milo? No sabia ella creyo haberlo hecho pero le costaba no podia hacerlo le costaba sabia que en el fondo aun amaba a milo pero le costaba demasiado perdonarlo ella seguia sumida en sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta que paulina habia entrado y e interrumpe los pensamientos de relena tosiendo.

- Paulina ¿Cuando llegaste? (Pregunto ella)

- No hace mucho solo pasaba a verte pues, necesitaba decirte algo relena

- Sientate ¿Que tienes que decirme? (Pregunto relena)

- As es sobre sasha, si preguntas investigue mucho sobre ella mi novio tiene muy buenos contactos aqui en japon. Ella no es de fiar relena asi que ten mucho cuidado con ella no es una chica con la que te quieras meter

- No entiendo ¿A que te refieres paulina? (Pregunto relena)

- Sasha tiene antecedentes de locura, as no se como ese tal sisifo es asi ¿Como se llama cierto?

- Si asi es

- Salio con ella estuve investigando su familia es originaria de alemania donde proviene tu padre, bueno su abuela sufria de esquizofrenia horrible, el historial de su familia es horrible relena. Asesinos, locos y esquizofrenicos mira observa esto por ti misma relena la verdad yo tu mantengo los ojos bien abiertos (Le entrega el documento)

- No puede ser (Dice ella)

- Creelo relena, yo tampoco lo quize creer (Dice paulina)

- ¿Paulina? (Preguntaron dos personas)

Paulina se volteo a ver para encontrarse con chailing que la mirada asombrada y karoline que la miraba muy mal, pues paulina tenia un mal historial con relena. Paulina se paro las miro ambas y relena se paro les dice a las chicas.

- Tranquilas paulina no viene con malas intenciones, no les conte que ella ya se habia enmedado. La verdad no entiendo sasha parece una persona normal dentro de sus rangos segun he visto (Dice relena confundida)

- No estas equivocada, aparenta ser normal pero no lo es relena as esa chica da mucho miedo y su primo gabriel va por el mismo camino (Dice ella)

- ¿Gabriel? (pregunto karoline)

- Si es primo de sasha. acaso ¿Lo conoces? (Pregunto sasha)

- Si asi es, el estuvo cortejandome cuando tenia 16 años no sabia que el era primo de la loca de sasha. Eso explica muchas cosas ahora que recuerdo el siempre se ponia celoso cuando yo hablaba con otros muchachos cuando estaba en el internado con el solo fue un año despues regrese al colegio contigo relena dejame decirte que conocerlo a el no fue una experiencia muy agradable que digamos siempre se enojaba con facilidad y es mas golpeaba cosas el sufre de ira

- No sabia eso karoline nunca nos comentaste eso (Dice chailing intrigada)

- No lo vi necesario ademas yo nunca le prestaba atencion a el. No era de mi tipo ademas de que era mujeriego y loco, a mi no me gustan ese tipo de hombres ahora con lo que escucho mas me doy cuenta y le doy gracias a dios (Dice ella en tono consolador)

- Pero y ¿Sisifo?

- No lo se a lo mejor sisifo oculta cosas de su relacion, con ella sera mejor que le preguntes o alicia o a el mismo hay cosas, que no me cuadran de ella relena. Observa esto ademas de eso es problematica cuidado (Dice paulina preocupada por relena)

- Gracias, es verdad sisifo me habia dicho que ella agarro a garnatones a una paciente. Que simplemente le estaba agradeciendo por haberla ayudado sisifo seria incapaz de hacerle infiel a una mujer

- Yo tambien pienso lo mismo sera mejor cuidarnos de sasha es peligrosa entonces (Dice chailing preocupada)

Todas miraron con preocupacion a paulina que resulto ser una loca de primera... En un penthause sasha estaba sentada con una copa en su mano esta sonreira como adoraba el vino y mas tener que encargarse de intrusos ella misma se encargaria de aquella mocosa que se le estaba complicando las cosas entre ella y sisifo agarro su telefono marco a una persona que podria encargarse de ella y aquella voz le contesto.

- Diga

- Hola hector ¿Como estas? (Pregunto sasha)

- Bien, bien sasha vaya es un milagro que me llames sabes

- Lo se no te he llamado desde la ultima vez que necesite un favor tuyo, bueno te llamaba pues necesito otro favor tuyo necesito que te desagas de una chica. Lo mas rapido posible

- ¿Quien es para ver?

- Se trata de una chica de unos 18 años de edad su nombre es relena peacreaft

- ¿Relena peacreaft?... ¿Estas loca sasha?. Con la familia peacreaft jamas me meteria esa gente tiene contactos por todas partes del mundo ademas son de sangre azul olvidas me busco problemas con esa familia y dios mio no quiero ni pensar que me haran son trillonarios

- Lo se tienen mas poder que mi familia, no te preocupes simplemente le daremos una leccion. A esa relena de que no se meta conmigo y menos que quiera intentar enamorar a sisifo

- No se sasha no estoy convencido esa chica relena la he visto es una chica buena y no se mete con nadie. No se que te habra hecho ella para que quieras pedir mis servicios pero lo voy a pensar sasha no estoy seguro si meterme con ella (Dice nervioso)

- No seas imbecil hector recuerdas que cuentas con mi proteccion o acaso ¿Olviaste las inumerables veces, que te salve? De ir a la carcel asi que mejor cumple esta vez te pagare el triple (Dice ella de un humor huranio)

- No lo se sasha dejame pensarlo, quizas mañana te de mi respuesta primero debo investigar una cosa, que me pidieron

- De acuerdo, en estos momentos ¿Donde te encuentras? (Pregunto ella)

- En londres inglaterra asi que, no creo viajar a japon todavia

- As esta bien hector te doy una semana para que lo pienses, abordes el primer avion a japon ¿Me escuchaste? (Dice ella)

- As de acuerdo sasha te llamare cuando te de la respuesta (Cierra el telefono)

- ¿Que temor le tienen a esa familia? Ellos son mas hippies con esas ideas pacificas , que querer matar a alguien achh que horror

- Oh sera que a lo mejor no quieren meterse con esa familia, olvidas ¿Lo poderosos que son? (Dice gabriel llegando)

- No molestes gabriel al menos tu eres hombre, no olvidalo ni siquiera puedes con milo afrodakis ese hombre es mas fuerte que tu ademas, es mas atractivo

- Ya lo se es mas fuerte que yo me golpeo muy duro ayer, de verdad min ji se consiguio tremendo guardaespaldas. Me duele el cachete ese milo golpea como un boxeador (Dice sobandose el area afectada)

Sasha solto una carcajada haciendo enojar a gabriel pues su cachete se habia inflamado se habia puesto morado, por el golpe que milo le habia dado. Regulus llego al consultorio de su hermano sisifo con las muletas le pregunto a su secretaria si el estaba disponible le digeron que estaba en cirugia que tenia que esperar unos minutos pues hace como una hora y media el habia entrado y el asintio camino hasta la sillas de espera se sento y suspiro tenia muchas ganas de conversar con su hermano ademas le preguntaria cosas sobre relena. En menos de dos minutos sisifo salio con dos colegas mas a buscar a los familiares para decirle que el paciente habia tenido una cirugia exitosa y diviso a su hermano y sonrio le dice.

- Enano ¿Tu aqui? y ese milagro que me vienes a visitar

- Vengo a verte hermano y ademas quiero saber mas de tu novia. Esa relena esta bella pero tambien quiero saber, si va a ver boda (Dice regulus sonriendo)

- No digas tonterias y vamos al consultorio, bueno alicia la compañera de bomboncito nos presento, nos conocimos en su consultorio. Recuerdo que cuando toque su mano senti una descarga electrica, como si estuviera conectado con ella no te puedo describir este sentimiento regulus y desde entonces me enamore de ella siento que ella es la indica y cada dia que pasa mas me enamoro de ella

- Si que eres cursi, pero bueno. Debo admitir que no habia visto a mama tan contenta desde que le presentaste a pamela, ella si era buena chica solo que era indu y tenias unas extrañas costumbres (Dice el recordando a la cuarta novia de su hermano)

- Pamela jajajaja era muy tierna pero si era extraña lastima que solo duramos solo, 3 meses y tuvo que irse a la india pero bomboncito es diferente a todas las demas que he conocido ella es muy especial (Sonrie al recordarla)

Regulus se asombro jamas habia visto a su hermano asi, se veia diferente a la ultima vez en verdad si estaba enamorado de relena, regulus sonrio. Le pego a su hermano en la cabeza molestando a sisifo que le devolvio el gesto y regulus se molesto pero sonrio.

- Hermano estas feliz eso es lo importante para mama y para mi. Que seas feliz

- Gracias enano te lo agradezco, bueno el apodo de bomboncito se lo puse pues le queda bien a ella ese apodo (Sonrie)

- Hay no cambias hermano siempre coqueto

Sisifo se rio ante sus ocurrencias, en el parque min ji y milo disfrutaban caminar con diana que corria por todos lados emocionada, estaban con sus dueños y habian tomando un dia libre para pasarla con ella y eso la hacia feliz corria por todos lados y min ji se recosto del hombro de milo a un estaba asustada del sueño de anoche. Creyo que jamas tendria ese sueño pero de la nada aparecio de nuevo asustandola completamente y milo se le quedo viendo a min ji.

- Ya paso min ji no te asustes. Sabes mañana faltare de nuevo al trabajo para que vayamos, juntos a osaka tengo unas ganas de caminar por sus templos

- Lo se pero no puedo evitarlo, as ademas hace tantos años que no tenia ese sueño. Pero no importa contigo me siento feliz y segura otra cosa milo ahora que nos vayamos vamos a comprarle un helado para mi y diana (Haciendo un puchero)

- ¿Helado? Claro otra cosa ni querras saber lo que ico diana, se pupusio en el pasillo. Tuve que limpiarlo por eso odio las mascotas (Dice refunfuñando)

- Milo no digas esas cosas que hiries los sentimientos de diana. Ella realmente te quiere mucho, solo busca que la atiendas pero no tu siempres la haces a un lado incluso el domingo que estabas viendo partido diana se te subio al sillon con el sueter de tu equipo favorito en europa y ni asi la dejaste que se quedara a tu lado milo (Dice min ji cruzandose de brazos)

- Min ji ella me estaba mordiendo la camisa eso me fastidia de verdad, diana se porta demasiado mal y no me deja empaz (Dice el cruzandose igual de brazos)

- Milo debes pasar mas tiempo con diana jugar con ella, que cuando crezca me prestara mas atencion a mi y no te traera el periodico. Como siempres se lo pides (Dice cruzandose de brazos de nuevo)

- Mmmmm...

- Milo abajo y en cuatro (Dice min ji molesta)

- No lo hare no soy caballito de carreras

- Ah si te hare ponerte en esa posicion (Dice min ji)

- Quiero ver como lo haces (Sonriendo arrogantemente)

Min ji arqueo una ceja eso significa que la estaba retando. Sonrio empujo a milo pero este no se movio de su lugar, frustada volvio a intentarlo y le daba pero no podia pues milo era demasiado alto para ella termino siendo cargada por milo que le beso los labios. Diana comenzo a moderle el pantalon a milo como queriendo que le preste atencion pero sus dueños estaban demasiado sumisos en su beso que ladro con fuerza haciendo que estos le prestaran atencion y min ji le pidio a milo que la bajara y sonrio con ternura.

- Hay mi niña tu tambien formas parte de esta familia. Tu sabes que yo te adoro pero papa tambien necesita cariño milo dile algo y cargala (Dice min ji tendiendole a diana)

- Oh no (Dice milo molesto)

- Milo (Dice reprendiendole min ji)

- Achhh eres linda diana y ademas eres parte de la familia. Ya feliz

- Si que eres tierno milo (Dice min ji con los ojos entrecerrados)

Diana miro a milo con sus grandes ojos de cachorra y hace un puchero esperando conmover a milo, para que le cargara. Milo vio que diana la estaba mirando incluso ico un puchero, esa perrita siempre conseguia hacerlo ablandar como la hacia relena. Relena ella una vez le habia dedicado una mirada asi como olvidar ese dia...

Era una tarde preciosa en la finca milo estaba acostado en el cesped habia sido un duro dia queria descansar. Estaba relajado de la nada sintio que alguien lo jalaba de su camisa y milo abrio los ojos molesto. Se encontro a una molesta relena de 7 años de edad que traia consigo una caña de pescar hecha a mano por ella misma y ella le dice.

- Milo hasta que te encuentro. Me acompañas a pescar al rio, es que vi unas buenas truchas y queria pescar pero no se donde queda el camino me puedes llevar (Pregunto relena)

- Mas tarde mocosa estoy cansado (Dice virandose)

-No ahora te la pasas durmiedo. No se supone que eres mi guardian debes acompañarme en todo pues al parecer nunca lo haces y siempre me dejas sola no conozco mucho estos terrenos y me puedo perder tu si sabes porque viviste aqui (Dice relena sentandose a un lado)

- ¿Porque siempre tienes una respuesta para todo? (Pregunto el molesto incorporandose)

- No tengo respuesta simplemente te estoy diciendo milo. Si no me vas a acompañar esta bien me ire sola, no te preocupes como le dije a mi papa desde un principio puedo cuidarme sola

-Pues anda mocosa insolente. Que te pase algo no ire a buscarte es lo unico que te digo

- Esta bien no lo hagas milo no es tu responsabilidad despues de todo (Dice ella al irse)

Milo suspiro con molestia volvio acostarse pero algo le oprimio el corazon un sentimiento de culpa. Ella tenia mucha razon, el siempre la ignoraba en ve de cuidarla y sersionarse que estuviera bien se paro se fue tras relena. Por su parte relena caminaba buscando el rio unos trabajadores le indicaron que estaba despues de los establos abandonados y que siguiera recto ella agradecio siguio caminando como le indicaron llego hasta los establos abandonados pero de la nada siente que alguien la esta siguiendo ella se vira se asusta al ver que milo la habia seguido.

- Sabia que si te dejaba ir te perderias de nuevo. Por ahi no queda el rio relena es por el otro lado

- Pero si me dijeron que era por ahi

- Ba esas personas ni siquiera saben donde esta el rio. Ven vamos te llevare si que eres tonta (Dice molesto)

- Oye no me digas tonta (Dice ella molesta y hace un puchero)

Milo se vira ve haciendo a relena un puchero como diciendo no me moleste mas. El no se pudo resistir suspirando ella sonrio...

Y suspiro cogio a diana le acaricio el cabello la perrita ladro feliz y min ji sonrio con ternura era primera vez que milo dejaba ser arrogante, de la nada el telefono de milo comenzo a sonar el le dijo que esperara unos minutos. Ella asintio milo contesto era trowa quien lo llamaba cuando milo escucho su voz sonrio enseguida comenzo hablar con el animadamente e inclusive acepto ir al bautizo y cuando termino se acerco a min ji que estaba sentada con diana que dormia en su regazo.

- Mañana tenemos bautizo min ji asi que sera mejor que saques tu vestido. Mañana a las 09:00 de la mañana.

- ¿Bautizo? (Pregunto ella curiosa)

- Asi es de un amigo que va bautizar a su hijo

- Oh que bien

Milo asintio ambos siguieron caminando. Al anochecer en la residencia de los peacreaft relena estaba cargando al pequeño samuel que dormia en sus brazos y maria la esposa de manuel trowa sonrio relena era muy materna y tierna. El pequeño samuel de 3 meses era un bebe adorable pero celoso a quien lo cargara pero con relena simplemente es sumiso y relena sonrie a maria le dice.

- Samuel es un bebe tierno y adorable (Dice relena sonriendo)

- Lo se pero no se deja cargar por cualquier pero contigo es, como decirlo sumiso. Se reia contigo es increible sabes relena, si manuel viera eso no lo creeria (Dice maria asombrada al ver el bebe bien dormido en los brazos de relena)

- Lo se todos dicen que soy muy maternal. Ten creo que deberas acostarlo (Le entrega el bebe a su madre)

- Gracias si. Relena estamos complacidos de que seas la madrina

- Yo tambien estoy feliz, estoy feliz. Bueno vamos a cenar

- Claro pero primero debo llevar a este bebe a su cama

Relena sonrio se acerco le dio un beso en la cabeza. Sisifo que llegaba del consultorio solo se quedaria hasta que los padres de relena regresaran con la pequeña sooyoung sonrio al ver a relena tratar al bebe con amor. Realmente bomboncito era muy materna con los niños meath era el vivo ejemplo sonrio ya se imaginaba a bomboncito siendo la madre de sus hijos y vio que maria se iba con el bebe y sisifo se acerco a relena le rodio en sus brazos y relena se viro le dice sonriendo.

- ¿Cuando llegaste? (Pregunto)

- No hace mucho bomboncito, te ves hermosa con bebes en los brazos. Si te llegara a pedir matrimonio, te pediria uno (Le besa el cachete)

- ¿Quieres tener un bebe antes del matrimonio sisifo? (Pregunto ella asombrada)

- No pero eso si llegara suceder, mmm no se seria muy feliz otra bella razon para que seas mi esposa bomboncito. Te amo y quiero ser parte de tu vida eso es todo

- Sisifo aun no. Todavia estoy confundida pero de verdad crees ¿Que sere buena madre para tus hijos? (Pregunto relena)

- Claro eres muy dulce y maternal bomboncito y eso me gusta yo busco una mujer asi. Tu bomboncito cumples con todas esas expectivas que buscaba en una mujer (Sonrie)

- Entiendo sisifo, me alegro ademas tu eres lo que una mujer puede pedir. Eres noble., bondadoso, caballeroso y especialmente me tratas con cariño gracias sisifo gracias por lo que haces por mi (Dice relena sonriendo)

- No hay de que bomboncito (Sonrie)

Relena sonrio con ternura algo de timidez y sisifo le beso la frente le diciendole que era mejor irse a cenar y relena asintio sonriendo se fueron los dos juntos al comedor que los esperaban... A la mañana siguiente en el hotel donde se realizaria el bautizo todo estaba listo los invitados venian llegando entre ellos relena con sisifo y saludaron a los felices padres sisifo sonrio relena lucia expectacular a su gusto vestia un lindo vestido azul electrico con una manga larga hecha de tela era como seda la otra sin manga, tacones plateados y su cabello estaba suelto pero semi recogido con una pequeña trenza que hacia ver a relena como una niña infantil y una joyeria sencilla y sisifo vestia una camisa sencilla manga larga en blanco con rayas azules saco negro y pantalones del mismo color y mocasines blanco cuando llegaron maria los abrazo a ambos les dice feliz.

- Gracias por venir se lo agradecemos muchisimo y especialmente a ti relena

- No hay de que samuel tiene mi aprecio no es verdad bebe, sisifo no es lindo ¿Cierto? (Dice ella con inmensa ternura haciendo estremecer el corazon de sisifo)

- Asi es tienen un hijo precioso

- Gracias estoy segura que cuando tengas los tuyos seras como yo, muy sobre protectora. Ademas manuel no me dejaba hacer mas de 5 cosas

- No queria que te pasara nada malo a ti y ni al bebe (Dice apenado)

- Es verdad si bomboncito estuviera en estado yo tambien me preocuparia al maximo, no querria que a ella y ni al bebe les pasara algo. Despues que tengamos que lamentar

Relena se sonrojo ante el comentario de sisifo, pues hablaba con ella como si fueran esposos y estuvieran esperando un bebe pero parecia feliz no queria quitarle esa ilusion. Por su parte sisifo sonrio al ver el rostro sonrojado de su bomboncito y le ofrecio la mano para irse adentro del bautizo ella acepto gabua muchos de los familiares de relena y ella empezo a presentarle todos y sisifo se presentaba como el novio de relena asombrando a todos por su rapida capacidad de recuperacion pero relena siempre se caracterizo por ser fuerte y recuperarse eso su madre se lo habia enseñado y entre ellos estaba la abuela de relena la madre de miliardo era una señora anciana de unos 89 años pero a pesar de su estado gozaba de un buena salud y fisico y relena acerco a sisifo a ella y ella le dice sonriendo.

- Abuelita (Dice ella sonriendo)

- Lena querida mi nieta linda que bueno que veniste y ¿Tu padre?

- El esta en corea de sur con su novia akiko, vas a tener nieta nueva es coreana su nombre es sooyoung tiene un año (Dice relena con una dulce sonrisa)

- ¿Enserio? Oh dios mio que bien estoy tan feliz de saber eso, hace años que estaba esperando ese momento que felicidad saber que mi hijo se consiguio novia nueva

- Yo tambien estoy feliz de saberlo abuelita el es sisifo, bueno como sabe es mi nuevo novio (Dice sonrojada)

- Oh mucho gusto catalina peacreaft (Dice sonriendo)

- Sisifo anderatos bomboncito me ha hablado de usted, vaya que es un honor conocerla (Dice el sonriendo)

- No el gusto es el mio pero que alto eres, relena dios mio este muchacho si que es alto oye una pregunta ¿Ya le pediste ser tu esposa? (Pregunto catalina alegre le habia caido muy bien sisifo)

- No todavia pero pronto Sra. catalina (Dice guiñando el ojo)

- Sisifo (Dice ella sonrojada)

Sisifo le guiño el ojo y su abuela le dio un gentil golpecito por la espalda disimuladamente diciendole "Lena hija este hombre esta como milo, para comerselo vivo ademas es amable yo tu me caso ya" Relena le dedico una mirada estupefacta su abuela no se habia comportado asi desde que conocio a milo por accidente creyendo que el muchacho de 18 años era su novio hay como olvidar ese dia...

Su abuela habia ido de visita a la finca, pues queria pasar unos dias con su nieta habia sido recibida por la ama de llaves gertudiz que estaba hablando animadamente con su abuela de la nada se escucho unos gritos las dos mujeres se voltearon encontraron a un milo todo embarrado de tierra y a una relena llena de arena ambos estaban haciendo su caracterisitica guerra de tierra y arena como siempre sin darse cuenta de la presencia de las dos mujeres relena se monto encima de milo comenzo a despelucarle el cabello para ese entonces tenia 13 años recien cumplidos y milo 18 años, entonces una toz llamo su atencion.

- Abuela oh dios mio lo siento (Se baja de la espalda de milo)

- Lena hija mia ¿Que comportamiento es este? Eso no es de una dama, hija (Dice ella abriendo los ojos asombrada)

- Milo tu tampoco debes comportarte asi, un caballero debe ser respetuoso con la dama ( Dice gertudez apoyandola)

- Jum

- ¿Tu eres el famoso milo? Dios mio mi nieta habla maravillas de ti, oh pero que guapo es este hombre grrrrr chico ¿Cuantos años tienes? (Se acerca a milo cohibiendole)

- Emmm 18 años, soy griego

- Es griego relena los griegos son guapos y sexy de ¿Que parte de grecia eres? (Pregunto con los ojos iluminados por el buen gusto de su nieta)

- De las islas milo

- Uuuuuuu de las islas milo esos son guapos y tu eres uno de ellos, relena pero que guapo es tu novio ademas aunque esta mayor para ti pero se te pasa por lo guapo que es

Milo quedo perplejo ante las palabras de catalina, gertudiz se estaba riendo a carcajadas por la cara de milo y el sonrojo de relena pues estaba totalmente colorada y comenzo a mover las manos nerviosamente y mira a su abuela le dice riendo nerviosamente.

- Abuela milo no es mi novio, es mi guardian en la finca ademas de mi hermano mayor (Dice ella colorada)

- No... ¿No son novios?

- No (Dijeron los dos)

- Ahhh bueno pero aun si me agradaste milo, eres sexy, salvaje eso me gusta grrr

Gertudez siguio riendo como nunca, milo ahora el que se sonrojo horriblemente, relena empezo a reirse tambien su abuela le encantaban los hombres griegos mas de las islas milo y se rio abiertamente a pesar de que los habia confundido como novios aunque ella si desea eso por su parte milo seguia colorado...

Relena se rio si viera a milo ahora no lo soltaria, entonces relena se viro quedo helada al ver que milo y min ji habian llegado al bautizo eso significaba que su primo si los habia invitado... Milo habia llegado con min ji al bautizo los dos estaban agradecidos, maria le enseño el bebe y min ji fue la primera en acercarse y querer cargar el bebe le sonrio con ternura.

- Gracias por invitarnos al bautizo, ademas que hermoso bebe tiene (Dice ella sonriendo)

- Gracias se llama samuel, milo gracias por venir

- No hay de que no me perderia este evento, por nada del mundo gracias trowa por invitarrme

- No hay de que pasen, estamos a pronto empezar otra cosa milo se me paso decirte ayer queremos que seas el padrino y tu novia la segunda madrina de samuel despues de relena

- Oh relena esta aqui

- Si min ji relena y trowa son primos

- ¿Enserio? (Dijo ella asombrada)

- Asi es, veo que conoces a mi prima con ideas hippie somos familia lo que ves es gran parte de la familia peacreaft y la familia fong otra cosa sera mejor que huyas que mi tia catalina te esta buscando

- Oh como olvidar la abuela de relena, aquella vez que nos confundio creyendo que eramos novios (Dice milo cohibido)

Min ji se le quedo viendo curiosa por las palabras de milo y el le invito a pasar, ella asintio se fueron adentro donde los invitados comenzaron a reunirse en esas sale relena lista para bautizar al bebe a lado de ella estaba su primo gilberto al cual no veia de hace 2 años que seria el segundo padrino, pero milo era el padrino oficial; Todos se colocaron en sus puestos entre ellos relena y gilberto, milo y min ji junto con trowa y maria la ceremonia empezo el padre comenzo a hablar y a dictar la ceremonia la madre de trowa iriana se secaba las lagrimas feliz de ver a su nieto siendo bautizado entonces le toco a milo y a relena acercarse por ser los padrinos oficiales despues vendrian gilberto e min ji el bebe paso a manos de milo y relena tuvo que agarrar sus manos sintio una descarga entonces recordo sus momentos con milo e inclusive el dolor que le dejo hace 8 años tenia enormes impulsos de soltarle las manos pero no podia eso seria una falta de respeto para la ceremonia tenia que dejar atras sus diferencias con milo enfocarse en su sobrino; Milo por su parte sintio sentimientos encontrados al tocar las manos de relena tenia tiempo que no sentia sus manos con las de relena esas manos que el tanto deseo tener ahora lo estaban agarrando junto al bebe y prestar atencion cuando terminaron de echarle el agua bautizaron al bebe y relena pudo separar sus manos al fin de milo ambos se fueron con sus respectivas parejas despues le toco a gilberto y a min ji les toco sosterner al bebe trowa y maria les agradecian por estar presente a todos...

Durante la fiesta milo estuvo hablando con trowa y maria, les presento a min ji que lucia un vestido blanco con mangas muy lindo, tacones dorados, joyeria sencilla consistia unos aretes en forma de lagrima y su peinado fue una torta tenia su flequillo una mini trenza a lado de la torrta todos le habian dicho que linda novia tenia y se sorprendieron al ver que milo e min ji estaban comprometidos maria les dice sonriendo.

- Me alegro por ustedes, me conto manuel que la boda sera en tres años ¿Es cierto?

- Si pues no he cumplido la mayoria de edad todavia jejejejejeejeje

- Oh eso no importa yo me case con manuel a temprana edad cuando tenia 16 años de edad, el 18 y miranos estamos mejor que nunca

- ¿Enserio? Eso se puede milo

- En estados unidos si, pero no en japon realmente podriamos hacer eso pero no se min ji a tus papas, no les guste pero si quieres nos casamos este año

- Milo si es asi yo si quiero casarme contigo ya (Dice min ji con una dulce sonrisa)

Milo sonrio el tambien queria estar con min ji si por fuera por el, el se casaria con ella ahora mismo pero tendrian que comunicarle a sus padres que se casarian este año para no que tener que esperar tres años asi que hablarian de eso por su parte relena estaba hablando con su tia iriana que tenia tiempo que no la veia y sisifo le trae una copa de vino ella sonrio comenzo a beber sisifo por su parte estaba feliz de poder compartir con la familia de relena que era mucha por no decir nada eran personas humildes y trabajadoras se habia enterado por una prima que ellos son en realidad una familia real destronada en alemania pero aun asi seguian siendo mencionados en los titulares como la familia real de peacreaft, el bautizo fue un gran exito muchas personas se diviertieron y celebraron con el pequeño samuel por su parte milo e relena se mantuvieron distantes pues si se cruzaban terminaban en pelea; Sisifo y relena se estaban despidiendo entonces maria venia con samuel le dice sonriendo.

- Relena dejame decirte que mi hijo se olvido que tiene una madre, te quiere a ti pero ya te vas (Dice ella sonriendo)

- Ah lo se dame lo cargo unos minutos antes de irme (Dice tendiendole los brazos)

- Vale esta bien

Samuel emocionado se tendio en los brazos de relena, el bebe se enamoro de relena pues ella era muy dulce con el, ademas parecia un angel caido del cielo, el bebe se escondio en los brazos de relena ella sonrio el bebe era realmente adorable y entonces sento comenzo hacerle mimos sin darse cuenta que no muy lejos sisifo la veia sonrio bomboncito seria una gran mama pues tenia un don pues los niños se enamoraban de ella, cerca de ahi milo se quedo viendo a relena en verdad ella era muy materna y ese niño no se soltaba de ella ni siquiera que min ji es asi de materna el bebe simplemente no se dejo cargar por el, pero si por min ji al parecer ese bebe asechaba a min ji y a relena "Vaya picaron", milo le ofrecio a min ji la mano diciendo que ya se iban y ella asintio se fueron despidiendo de todos y relena los observo irse y sonrio siguio jugando con el bebe, ese bebe si fue afortunado en su dia...

A la mañana siguiente en la residencia de milo, la mesa ya estaba puesta min ji estaba nerviosa habia leido en internet que la edad legal para casarse en japon es a los 16 años de edad ( La edad legal mínima son 16 años para la mujer y 18 años para el hombre previo consentimiento de los padres, a los 20 cualquiera puede casarse sin tener consentimiento de los padres.

Socialmente está aceptado el matrimonio siempre y cuando se tengan medios para mantener una familia, la mujer generalmente es considerada como libre de casarse a los 20 años si tiene una pareja con trabajo estable, para el hombre la edad aumenta a los 25 a 28 años, pues tiene que salir de la universidad y conseguir un poco de antigüedad en el trabajo. Sin embargo actualmente los jóvenes no suelen casarse de inmediato por lo que la edad promedio es a los 25 años para la mujer y 30 años para los hombres.) que podia casarse a sus 18 años de edad con milo ademas ya estaba en la universidad, pero no se quedaria ahi habia conseguido trabajo en una veteninaria de enfermera pagaban bien eso estaba bien para empezar sabia que su mama aceptaba claro que no descuidara sus estudios en la universidad pero su padre y abuelo eran el problema entonces milo venia hablando con su padre por su parte el no se veia muy convencido pero acepto con la condicion de que min ji siguiera estudiando. Fernando sabia que su hijo amaba a min ji con todo su corazon ademas, ultimamente milo se habia olvidado que existia relena las veces que la mencionaba era por alguna invitacion en parte le emocionaba pero en otra le preocupada aunque su hijo no queria admitirlo era demasiado orgulloso para admitir las cosas vio que os padres de min ji llegaban con su abuelo el saludo a los padres y todos se sentaron en la mesa.

- Que bueno que nos reunimos aqui quiero darles una noticia muy importante, min ji y yo queremos su consentimiento (Dice sonriendo)

- ¿Cual noticia a ver? (Pregunto min hoo sospechaba algo se traian esos dos)

- Milo y yo decidimos adelantarnos estuve leyendo en internet, que la edad legal para el matrimonio es a los 16 y los decidimos casarnos este año (Dice sonriendo recibiendo un beso de milo)

Jun jei ha dejo caer su cuchara al escuchar esa noticia jamas penso que su hija pensara, casarse tan joven solo teniendo 18 años de edad y se quedo helado al ver a su hija tenia deseos enormes de pararse y gritar que no pero eso la iba a herir. En lo mas profundo de su alma y entonces se incorporo le pregunto.

- Ahora quieres casarte a esta edad min ji eres demasiado joven ¿Porque precisamente ahora? (Pregunto)

- Porque amo a milo y el me ama ¿Porque esperar tanto?

- Es verdad yo tambien amo a su hija espero que no les moleste, que nos casemos tan rapido (Dice milo sonriendo)

- Bueno esto es un fenomeno para que sepas hija yo me case con tu padre siendo muy joven, me case a los 20 años de edad y el tenia como 30 años de edad ja lo olvidas nosotro tambien nos ibamos a casar en tres años pero nos adelantamos ¿Eh?

- Eso eran tiempos diferentes (Dice el)

- Mi nieta se casa, milo a pesar que me caes mal se que la cuidaras bien, bueno ¿Que opinan?

- Mi hija quiere a su hija estoy seguro que la hara muy feliz de eso estoy seguro (Sonrio)

- Es verdad. Bueno para cuando ¿Quieren la boda?

- Para noviembre 5 nuestra boda y tu cumpleaños amor

- Es verdad 8 de noviembre cumplo yo, cumplire 27 años de edad (Sonrie)

- Bueno ya no dice mas tenemos que empezar a planificar ese momento especial (Dice beatriz sonriendo)

Beatriz comenzo a hablar feliz diciendo que habia que planificar muchas cosas en tan poco tiempo, por su parte jun jei ha comenzo a llorar se levanto para abrazar su hija estaba feliz su bebe se casaba su unica hija y eso le alegraba ademas despues de todo milo era un buen hombre cuidaria de su hija y tambien fernando se paro para abrazarlos a ambos hoy harian una mini fiesta para celebrar la fiesta grande seria la siguiente semana seria el anuncio grande; En la residencia de los peacreaft relena estaba emocionada hoy llegaba sooyoung a la casa y por primera vez la cargaria, sisifo estaba detras de ella la puerta se abrio dejando ver a akiko con la pequeña sooyoung agarrandole la mano la bebe estaba feliz y detras Una sonrisa en su rostro se agacho le dice con inmensa ternura.

- Bienvenida a casa hermanita sooyoung (Dice agachandose a la altura)

- Que hermosa es (Dice sisifo llegando)

- Gracias la bebe nos dice papa y mama, eso me hace feliz hay relena no sabes lo feliz que soy

- Lo se hola sooyoung soy relena tu hermana mayor ven dame un abrazo (Dice ella sonriendo)

Sooyoung se solto de sus papas corrio a los brazos de relena, ella la abrazo con ternura estaba contenta de ver a su hermanita eso le ico recordar, tantas emociones que sintio al saber que seria hermana mayor le dio un beso en la mejilla a la bebe y se paro cargandola e invito a sus padres a pasar para ponerse al tanto de todo. Al atardecer relena estaba sentada observando el atardecer sentada en su ventana sonrio tenia una hermanita la que siempre queria la que siempre le pidio a dios que le diera la oportunidad de ser hermana mayor y tantos sus pedidos lo logro ahora feliz se recosto en la pared cerro sus ojos de la nada algo la despierta era akiko que la venia a buscar le dice.

- Relena ven tienes que bajar llegaron milo y min ji, a la casa. Parecen que vienen contentos ven vamos

- Oh ya voy. Y ¿Mi hermanita?

- Durmiendo su siesta de la tarde ya ellos saben lo de la bebe asi que vamos

Y relena asintio se fue tras akiko, entraron a la casa. En la sala principal estaban milo, min ji, miliardo sisifo se habia retirado diciendo que cuando necesitaran a alguien que cuidara de relena el estaria alli para ella y relena se despidio diciendole que se verian mañana y el asintio besandole la frente sandra una de las empleadas de la casa les servia te llegan akiko y relena y min ji sonrie le dice a relena.

- Que bien que tengas una hermanita estoy feliz por ti. (Sonrie con ternura)

- Gracias min ji lo se, sooyoung es un encanto, ella me hace recordar un poquito a mi hermanito muerto marcos, el que no pudo nacer. Akiko me hace recordar mucho a mi mama te pareces a ella

- Gracias relena por que te sientas que yo sea tu segunda madre y bien ¿Que era tan importante que tenian que decirnos? (Se sienta a lado de miliardo)

- Bueno min ji y yo no queriamos esperar mas, asi que decidimos que teniamos que decirles ya. (Sonrie milo)

- Asi es milo y yo nos vamos a casar en noviembre (Sonrie)

Todos quedaron asombrados especialmente relena que creyo que no oyo bien ¿Boda? ¿Milo se casaba? Ella no se esperaba, escuchar esa noticia por una parte se alegro pero la pare que aun le amaba se destrozo completamente al escuchar esas palabras pero no le presto atencion a esa parte del corazon, por su parte akiko estaba asombrada tan rapido se casaban estos dos. Si bien es cierto que ella no estaba cuando ellos comenzaron a salir ya de por si para ella es excesivo cuando conocio a relena y que estaba se casaba a los 18 años con su prometido fallecido ji hoo ahora esto se superaba pues milo tenia 26 años y min ji solo 18 años aunque la edad legal para casarse ya empezaba de los 18 años en adelante pero ella era demasiado joven como para comprender que era el matrimonio. Miliardo tambien tuvo la misma expresion que akiko pero lo que no entendia tan pronto el sabia por fuente de fernando que milo si amaba a min ji y bastante pero cuando hablaban de su hija como que estaballa eso significaba una cosa el aun la amaba y le dolia el siempre supo que milo era demasiado orgulloso para admitir algo relacionado con relena en esos momentos le vino un recuerdo cuando relena se habia perdido pues sergio el chico chino que la estaba cortejando a sus 12 años de edad se la habia llevado a caminar por el campo...

Ese dia cayo un diluvio de lluvia y eran ya las 04:45 de la tarde y relena no regresaba eso le tenia preocupado, sergio le habia pedido permiso de llevarse a relena a caminar por el campo cosa que el acepto pensando que la iba a devolver a la hora exacta pero habian pasado casi ya 4 horas, ellos no regresaban en esos momentos divisaba a milo de 17 años de edad montado en antares venia todo mojado se bajo camino hasta donde estaba miliardo negandole.

- ¿No estan en ningun lado? (Pregunto miliardo)

- No con esta lluvia tan fuerte menos se puede buscar ya le dije a carlos, pedro y nicolas que buscaran en los terrenos, de afuera a lo mejor se fueron por ahi maldito de sergio tenia que ser y relena que es una mocosa que se dejo influenciar por el acchhh

- Milo calmate entiendo que te preocupe mi hija, pero tampoco debes expresarte asi

- ¿Yo preocupado por la mocosa? Ja no simplememte me molesta que sea tonta, se deje llevar por el sergio ese chinito que no lo tolero (Dice el cruzandose de brazos )

- Milo deja de ser orgulloso todos sabemos aqui que estas enamorado de mi hija (Dice miliardo en voz neutral e preocupada por su hija)

- ¿Que? Yo no...

- Milo a mi no me mientes yo se que tu amas a relena como mujer, como me di cuenta facil en la forma en que la miras se que relena es menor que tu pero ella tambien te ama no deja de pensar en ti eso es mas que obvio milo

Milo guardo silencio ante las palabras del señor miliardo, el era muy perpestivo se daba cuenta de todo, en esos momentos llegaba un caballo y miliardo sonrio era sergio con relena y veian a relena abrazada de el y corrio hasta el caballo le dice.

- Hija dios mio nos tenias preocupados

- Perdoname papa, es que cuando ibamos de regreso nos agarro la tormenta no pudimos regresar tuvimos que esperar buen para poder rato lo siento (Dice ella realmente apenada)

- Lo lamento señor miliardo no volvera a pasar, de verdad yo le iba a traer a relena a la hora, pero la tormenta nos impidio

- Maldito sergio la proxima ves que te lleves a relena, tendras problemas conmigo (Dice milo enojado)

- Milo tranquilo, ven relena debes estar mojada vamos hija gracias sergio (Dice sonriendo)

Relena se despidio de sergio se bajo del caballo toda mojada se fue detras de su padre, mientras que Milo le dedico una mirada fria al pobre sergio que se estremecio se dio la vuelta galopando por su parte Miliardo se echo a reir se veia que milo estaba celoso a otro nivel y preocupado por Relena...

Ahora veia a la feliz pareja que se iba a casar y Miliardo aclaro la garganta.

- Esto me ha tomado por sorpresa vaya me alegro bastante por ustedes, diganme ¿Cuando es la boda? (Pregunto miliardo)

- El 5 de noviembre ya estamos viendo el hotel, ya empezaron los preparativos mi mama esta muy feliz e inclusive ya esta viendo modelos para mi vestido de novia (Dice min ji feliz)

- Me alegro por ustedes Milo y Min ji, estamos felices (Dice Akiko)

- Queremos que relena sea la madrina

- Seria un honor claro que acepto (Dice ella sonriendo mas que era evidente su dolor)

- Ademas queremos que usted este ahi miliardo usted ha sido como un padre para mi, estos años cuando vivia en la finca

- Tu eres como un hijo para mi, claro que aceptamos con gusto (Dice Miliardo sonriendo)

- Gracias de verdad estamos felices y complacidos de que hayan aceptado pues pensabamos que a lo mejor no querian saber de bodas despues de lo de...

- Tranquila pierde cuidado Ji hoo esta en un mejor lugar, siempre lo recordare como una persona muy importante en mi vida como lo fue mi madre cuando tenia 5 años de edad (Sonrio con melancolia)

- Lo siento Relena te recorde a tu prometido se que en estas fechas ya estarias cumpliendo el mes de casada... Lo lamento no debi hablar (Se apena al recordare ese tema a Relena)

- No te preocupes tengo a Sisifo, el no se cuando estoy con el siento que el dolor con ji hoo es menor el siempre esta dispuesto a todo por mi y yo la verdad pienso enamorarme de el (Dice ella sonriendo con sinceridad pues Sisifo se desvivia por ella)

Milo se sintio celoso al escuchar el nombre de Sisifo, ese hombre que ahora queria conquistar a Relena. Le enfermaba ese nombre desde que el llego a la vida de ella no habia hecho mas que tratar de cortejarla y al parecer lo estaba logrando poco a poco pues Relena estaba cediendo poco a poco aunque aun se mostraba dolida por la muerte de Ji hoo y el estaba seguro que a lo mejor ella se culpaba a ella misma por no haberlo cuidado bien pero ella se esforzo al maximo el problema era el que no se cuidaba siempre andaba cojiendo rabia, trabajando hasta alta horas en la noche y siempre andaba estrezado con el trabajo, los preparativos de la boda, manejar los negocios de su familia eso ico que terminara debilitando su corazon; Relena queria que Sisifo estuviera a lado de ella pues, como ella detestaba tener que recordar que aun ella amaba a MIilo y todo lo que ellos vivian aun seguia en su corazon ahora mas que Milo se casaba con Min ji, vio a la futura pareja de esposo sintio felicidad, tristeza y dolor al verlos por una parte ella queria estar asi casada con su prometido Ji hoo una lagrima corrio por su mejilla al recordarlo la habia dejado sola en este mundo y ella lo necesitaba tanto... Se la seco les sonrio, Milo se disculpo diciendo que tenian que irse pues tenian que irse la pareja se paro fueron escoltados hasta la puerta principal se fueron y relena se paro mañana seria un dia agotador.

A la mañana siguiente en el consultorio, en la oficina de Relena ella le habia dicho a una Akiko preocupada que cuidaria a Sooyoung hoy se la llevaria a la oficina hoy y que ella no tuviera que faltar al trabajo que podia irse tranquila con su padre a la empresa; Sonrio el play de Sooyoung estaba a lado de su escritorio la pequeña estaba jugando con una sonajera que le habian comprado en corea del sur la puerta de su oficina se abrio dejando ver a Sisfio con un regalo en sus manos.

- Bomboncito que bueno que llegaste temprano, veo que trajiste a Sooyoung contigo (Sonrio sisifo)

- Si hoy la mayoria de los empleados tenian que ir a renovar su permiso de trabajo, Akiko queria quedarse a cuidarla pero yo le dije que me la podia traer a la oficina conmigo y aqui la ves jugando en su play (Dice ella sonriendo mientras miraba con ternura a Sooyoung)

- Que bien que ella este aqui pues le traje un obsequio espero que le guste (Sonrie galantemente)

- ¿Enserio? Sisifo no tenias que tomarte la molestia (Dice ella sonriendo)

- No claro que tenia que molestarme ademas esta bella señorita ahora forma parte de la familia Peacreaft, ten abrelo bomboncito

Relena sonrio acepto el obsequio se sento lo comenzo abrir con delicadeza, sonrio saco una caja con la abrio dentro de ella habia una cadenita de oro con la inicial S, era realmente hermosa y ella sonrio con ternura se paro a besar a Sisifo en los labios el respondio el beso con cariño.

- Gracias sisifo es hermosa la cadenita Akiko, le va a gustar. Es realmente hermosa (Dice ella sonriendo)

- De nada pues cierta Stira. necesitaba un regalo especial de mi parte, de bienvenida (Dice el con una sonrisa galante)

- Gracias Sisifo pasa sientate. Dime y ¿Como sigue tu hermano?

- El enano esta bien solo fue una fractura pero estara bien. Otra cosa bomboncito queria invitarte esta noche a mi casa mi hermano y mi madre, quieren que vayan. Ya que quieren conocerte mas

- Esta bien pero primero debo llevar a sooyoung a la casa, no la puedo tener conmigo todo el dia. Se cansa rapido (Saca a la bebe del play)

- Sabes bomboncito si pudiera tendria la oportunidad de adoptar un niño, bueno. Ya sabes... casarnos

- Quizas ah si Sisifo, ayer vinieron Milo y Min ji a la casa a decirnos que se van a casar en noviembre, ahora que me recordaste ese tema (Dice ella cargando a la bebe)

- Vaya hasta que al fin ese se casa, te dejara empaz.

- Sisifo (Dice ella sonriendo)

Sisifo le guiño el ojo y relena se sonrojo pero sonrio, cargo mas arriba pues la bebe se le estaba cayendo; En las tiendas mas exclusivas de la zona fina de tokio Chailing y Karoline disfrutaban de un te helado ambas conversaban despues de un dia cansado de compras ya que Claudia tuvo que regresar a alemania por unos dos meses debido a que su padre la necesitaba alla y Coralina estaba renovando los permisos de trabajos ellas aprovecharon para pasear y conversar un tema un poco complicado.

- No entiendo. ¿Porque las cartas se comportarian de esa manera? (Pregunta cohibida karoline)

- No lo se, el punto es siguiente la muerte esta cerca de nosotros, sabes ahora que me acuerdo Paulina me dejo consternada con lo que investigo de Sasha

- Si yo tambien me alegra que haya compartido esa informacion con nosotras, mas por la proteccion de Relena. Me alegro tambien haber sido una de las conquistas mas dificiles para Gabriel (Dice ella con orgullo)

- En verdad si, se le hubiera subido a la cabeza los humus que tiene. Pero me alegro saber que mi Sebastian me es fiel (Dice ella en un tono angelical)

- Ah Chailing, tu siempre tan credula. No digo que Sebastian no te vaya a ser infiel pero debes siempre estar cuidando de tu novio de mujeres, que siempren quieran estar asechandolo el es muy guapo pero se ve que es fiel

- ¿Acaso dudas de Sebastian? (Se detiene se cruza de brazos)

-No para nada si no es que... bueno... yo...

- Aja (Arquea una ceja)

- Nada solo te molestaba no se porque cojes las cosas tan enserio, parecias una novia muy celosa Chailing (Dice ella cruzandose de brazos igual)

Pag.8

- No es eso, lo que pasa es que a veces sus comentarios hacen que desconfie de mi novio, el me prometio hacerme fiel o sino tendria problemas creeme unos no muy agradables (Dice molesta)

- Hay por favor, es solo por...

- Vaya creia que era mentira pero veo que mis ojos no mienten, la bella Karoline Mcdemortt aqui en japon (Dice Gabriel aplaudiendo de la nada)

Karoline volteo a la persona que ella jamas creyo encontrar en japon nada menos que a Gabriel, ella fruncio el ceño al ver que aquel compañero que siempre la estuvo cortejando en el colegio alli estaba con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro cosa que molesto mucho a Karoline pues detestaba a los hombres arrogantes a veces si acaso se aguantaba la arrogancia de Milo, pero a diferencia de Milo que era mas humilde y sincero, pero Gabriel el era otro caso como detestaba ese joven. Chailing pestaño asombrada al ver el rostro de su amiga supo enseguida que era el famoso "Gabriel que ella les habia comentado a Paulina y a ella". De seguro era familia de la loca ex de Sisifo la maravillosa e loca Sasha.

- Tambien es una sorpresa verte aqui Gabriel, segun lei en los medio estarias en las bahamas disfrutando de la vida de los millonarios gastando el dinero de tus padres en lo que mejor sabes hacer coches, mujeres, hoteles, comida y bebidas con licor me sorprende que estes aqui en tokio (Dice ella molesta)

- Vine a Japon a recuperar alguien especial para mi, que no veo de hace años

- ¿Alguien especial para ti? Ja no me hagas reir para ti ninguna persona, es especial a menos que seas tu mismo (Dice ella soltando una carcajada)

- No es enserio tengo alguien muy importante para mi, que extraño tu no lo entenderias para nada Karoline. Pues no sabes que es el amor

- Tu eres el que no sabe que es el amor, Gabriel si fuera asi no hubieras hecho las cosas que hiciste cuando estaba ese año en el internado. Quizas pueda cambiar esa imagen que tengo de ti Gabriel (Dice ella ecogiendose de hombros se va, Chailing se va detras de ella)

Gabriel simplemente se le quedo viendo a las dos jovenes que se iban, se molesto que sabia Karoline de sus sentimientos, si habia alguien que habia flechado su corazon esa era Min ji pero ella con el idiota de Milo, es mas estaba parecia muy enamorada de el aun le tenia rencor por lo que ico hace ya un año dos semanas antes de la graduaccion se comporto como un idiota suspiro iria a caminar por las calles de tokio. Min ji estaba lavando los platos pues ya habian terminado de almorzar le estaba avisando la noticia a una de sus mejores amigas, que estaba emocionada al saber que se casaba con un hombre muy guapo, Min ji se rio su amiga Daniela estaba loca a ella siempre le habian chiflado los hombres giegos y mas altos que ella entonces Diana llego con su hueso. Min ji sonrio con ternura le dice a su amiga que tenia que colgar pues Diana queria jugar con ella y dejo el telefono arriba y se agacho acaricio la cabeza de su perrita.

- Hay amorcito, no puedo jugar ahora pues estoy fregando si despues de que termine jugamos si mi amorcito (Dice ella con ternura)

La perrita se sento en el piso con una mirada de cachorrita abandona esperando que Min ji se conmoviera, pero ella le dijo que tenia que terminar de fregar y que despues juagan todo lo que queria, la perrita simplemente tuvo que llevarse su juguete a la sala a esperar que su mami termianara de hacer sus deberes de casa. Fernando quien entraba a la cocina veia a Diana salir con su juguete y el se nego esa cachorrita estaba bien mimada por Min ji pues se la pasaba pegada a ella eso le ico recordar a Relena pues ella era muy parecida siempre le habian gustado los animales pero su hijo Milo nunca le habian gustado nunca entendio porque entro a la cocina y ya la chica venia saliendo.

- Sr. Fernando ya termine de fregar cual cosa que necesite, ya sabe cocine (Dice ella sonriendo)

- Gracias Min ji no te preocupes estoy bien, oye que te iba a preguntar

- ¿Si? (Dice ella)

- No se tu pero Diana estuvo muy ñaneca esta mañana, despues que te fuiste con mi hijo ella se dio cuenta comenzo a chicar creo que le dio mamitis

- Lo se, Milo me lo recalco ayer cuando anunciamos que nos casabamos, Diana comenzo a aullar molesta pues no le estabamos prestando atencion y hasta le mordio el pantalon a Milo dios mio no me quiero imaginar cuando Milo y yo nos vayamos de luna de miel (Dice ella preocupada por la actitud de Diana)

- Se portara horrible sabes a quien me recuerda a mi hijo cuando tenia 8 años, dios mio si lo vieras Min ji Milo era asi cuando su madre vivia espantoso siempre se ponia bravo dios mio. Era de miedo el siempre fue impulsivo, violento pero apasionado

- Eso es verdad pero maduro con los años

- Asi es digamos que despues de lo que paso con relena, maduro bastante

- ¿Que sucedio entre ellos dos?

- Algo que jamas entenderias Min ji, mejor olvidalo. Bueno ire a servirme el almuerzo

- Esta bien como digas

Fernando sonrio se fue adentro de la cocina para servirse su plato de comida, pero ella quedo confundida "Despues de lo que paso con relena". No entiendo ¿Que se referia con eso? No le quiso decir nada tendria que hablar de eso con Milo a lo mejor el tal vez no querria hablar de eso de seguro ese tema le traia de malas suspiro algun dia tal vez le preguntaria ese tema. Al media dia Relena salia del consultorio con Sooyoung en sus brazos la bebe babeaba el collar que le habia dado tio Sisifo, ella habia llamado a sus padres habian quedado encantados con el collar especialmente Akiko queria que Relena llevara a la bebe a las oficina ella acepto ella estaba buscando en su bolso las llaves del coche de la nada siente que alguien detras de ella se vira ve a nada mas menos que un ladron enmascarado con un cuchillo asustando a Relena que se aferro a la bebe enseguida asustada.

- Quedese quita si no quiere salir lastimada, menos la bebe que carga en sus brazos (Le dice el enmascarado)

- Por favor no nos haga daño, se lo suplico traigo una bebe conmigo. Lo que quiera se lo doy pero no nos lastime (Dice ella asustada)

- Entregueme todo las joyas, el dinero, el bolso, todo y la cadenita que tiene la bebe

- Se lo entregare todo pero la cadenita no, se la acaban de regalar ( Dice aferando a la bebe)

El ladron se molesto azoto a Relena con la bebe en brazos le puso el cuchillo en el cuello de la bebe, que empezo a llorar del miedo y ademas de ella, que tambien que empezo a temblar tenia miedo pues temia que le hicieran algo a ella y a la bebe le pidio que dejara a la bebe sentada en el respaldo del coche le entregaria todo pero el ladron se canso amenazo con clavarle el cuchillo a la bebe. Relena pego un grito asustada de la nada algo le quito el cuchillo al ladron lo golpeo, ella se volteo a ver era Sisifo que habia venido a ver a su bomboncito vio que la estaba asaltando y el ladron se paro molesto trato de golpearlo pero el lo agarro y lo arrastro por el piso.

- Maldito ¿Como te atreves a agredir a una joven con una bebe? Deberia darte verguenza asi que vete antes que te acabe aqui a golpes (Dice el violentamente)

- S...i... (El ladron se para y se va)

- Sisifo (Dice ella llorando)

- Ya tranquila bomboncito, ya paso que bueno que llegue a tiempo no me querria imaginar, que te hubiera hecho a ti y a Sooyoung (Dice el en tono consolador)

- Gracias ya Sooyoung ya paso, no llores (Meciendo a la bebe)

- Ya Sooyoung no paso nada (Dice Sisifo haciendole muecas a la bebe que continuaba llorando)

- Ya hermanita vamos a ver a mama, para que te sientas mejor gracias de verdad, dios mio tenia miedo que nos hiciera algo espero que no vuelva

- Creeme que no lo hara o tendra problemas conmigo, puedo ser bueno pero tambien se pelear y bien fuerte, hasta mas duro que cualquiera

- No digas eso as sera mejor regresar al edificio, Sooyoung esta muy nerviosa necesita que le de una siesta llamare Akiko para decirle que no podremos ir hasta la noche que la deje en la casa (Dice ella mesiendo a la bebe para que se tranquilize)

- Vale yo te acompaño (Dice el ambos se adentraron al edificio)

Sisifo y Relena entraron al edificio pues la bebe estaba nerviosa despues del ataque, que sufrieron ambas. En las oficinas yojoshima Milo estaba concentrado revisando unos documentos y vio la hora suspiro se tomaria un receso de tanto trabajo si acaso tuvo tiempo de ir almorzar a la casa donde su futura esposa lo esperaba con una dulce sonrisa y sonrio Min ji de verdad era la indicada para el, se recosto sonrio entonces vio el recuadro de ella a lado de el y lo cogio Min ji era todo para el ya Relena no representaba nada en su vida... Relena entonces vio la pantalla de su computadora vio que salian varias fotos entre ellas una de Relena a los 15 años de edad con una dulce sonrisa el se molesto y apago la computadora pues no queria saber de ella y se paro tenia una reunion en dos minutos... Relena sonrio la pequeña Sooyoung ya se habia dormido despues del tremendo susto, que se habia dado con mucha delicadeza la acosto en el play y la arropo sonrio con ternura parecia un angelito durmiendo en una nube. Sisifo desde lejos admiro la escena de verdad ella era un tierna chica tan tierna y se acerco a ella viendo a la bebe durmiendo.

- Se durmio (Dice Sisifo)

- Asi es ya le avise todo a mi papa y Akiko quedaron preocupados aunque agradecidos. Pues nos salvaste la vida gracias

- No hay de que bomboncito creo que no podremos irnos almorzar asi, pues no podemos dejar a Sooyoung sola

- Asi es solo una hermosa bebe de un año no tendria el corazon para dejarla sola, otra cosa Sisifo queria preguntarte algo que me llamo la atencion. Espero que no te moleste

- Claro no, pregunta lo que quieras bomboncito

- Sisifo cuando salias con Sasha no notabas comportamientos extraños, en ella. No se que se ponia nerviosa, tenia ataques de ira por cualquier cosa

Sisifo guardo silencio ante las preguntas de Relena, entonces se le vino a la cabeza un recuerdo cuando ellos estaban en Francia...

Sisifo estaba en el restaurante desayunando, volteo a ver si encontraba a Sasha pero no la veia en ningun lado pero si una mesera castaña muy interesante aunque Sisifo no le presto atencion pues el solo tenia ojos para su Sasha suspiro siguio con la lectura de su libro en italiano que Sasha le habia regalado. La mesera aparecio con una hermosa y coqueta sonrisa que no surgio efecto en Sisifo que seguia concentrado en su libro la chica el empezo a hablar el por ser educado le contesto pero de la nada siente que alguien lo levanta era Sasha que habia llegado se molesto a ver se acerco a la muchacha le grito y empezo a golpearla muchos se voltearon a ver pues a Sasha le estaba dando otra vez sus episodios de celos...

Sisifo suspiro como olvidar ese dia tuvo que dar muchas explicaciones en frances, por el accidente con la mesera que por cierto despues despidieron y el le contesta.

- As ni te imaginas se comporta como loca, pero gracias a dios corte esa relacion toxica

- Entiendo es que Paulina una conocida mia, me trajo algo que me intrigaba de Sasha disculpame

- No esta bien, pero me extraña que me preguntes como fue nuestra relacion la verdad no quiero recordarla, ella me ico pasar muchos malos ratos (Dice el)

Relena asiente pues entendia como se sentia sisifo al recordar a Sasha en verdad la chica, estaba loca entonces ella le dice a Sisifo que pedirian comida a domilicio para asi poder almorzar y el asintio; Ya al anochecer Sisifo y Relena habian dejando a Sooyoung en casa de ella que fue recibida por unos padres preocupados por ella por lo ocurrido el media dia fuera del edificio donde esta el consultorio de Relena, Akiko le dice a Relena que tendrian que contractar un guardaespaldas pues estaba preocupada que le pudiera ocurrir algo a ella y a Sooyoung en la calle, ella asiente diciendo que estaba de acuerdo tendrian que

Buscar alguien eficiente para asi poder asi el labor de guardaespaldas de Relena Peacreaft y la pequeña Sooyoung Peacreaft, se despide de ellos diciendo que se iria a casa de Sisifo donde lo esperaban su madre e hermano para cenar con ella ellos aceptaron diciendole a Sisifo que no la traiga tarde el acepto; En la residencia de los anderatos Madgalena termianaba de arreglar la mesa su hijo Regulus le ayudaba a pesar de que estaba usando muletas debido al accidente que tuvo dos semanas antes de venir a Japon, ella sonrio al ver que todo estaba listo para recibir a su futura nuera.

- Todo esta listo estoy segura que a Relena le encantara todo

- Si ella es una chica sencilla, ademas no se como se pudo fijar en el tonto de mi hermano (Dice Regulus socarronamente)

- Regulus (Le repende su madre)

- ¿Que? Si es verdad mama (Dice el ecogiendose de hombros)

- Que no te oiga tu hermano que te dara un coscorron que jamas olvidaras. Si te encanta pelear con el sabiendo que es mayor que tu

- Pues es mi unico hermano ¿Que quieres que haga? Estoy feliz de verlo pues ya llevamos dos años, sin verlo. Ya que su trabajo lo mantiene muy ocupado

- Es verdad pero el escogio esa carrera estoy muy orgullosa de el, es mi hijo espero que pronto encuentres tu vocacion en la vida Regulus. Se que no te gusta la medicina pero tiene que haber algo que te guste bastante

- Mama todavia falta para eso, ya tendre tiempo suficiente para descubrir mi talento a veces me abrumas con esas preguntas mama. Ah si a proposito hable con papa se que no te gusta que lo mencione en tu presencia le conte sobre Relena esta fascinado dice que ella es la esposa perfecta para mi hermano.

- Me alegro que Gregorio piense esas cosas, pues el siempre fue exigente. No te preocupes esta vez ambos estamos de acuerdo en algo primera vez, Relena es una chica muy especial aunque todavia se ve afectada lo de su prometido.

- Si mas el dia que la conocimos... Oh ya llegaron

Ambos dijirieron su mirada a Sisifo que llegaba con Relena al verlos a los dos los saludo respetuosamente y gentilmente, Madgalena los invito a pasar para poder servirles la comida enseguida. Relena paso un rato entrenido con la madre y el hermano de Sisifo pues aqui el concepto de reirse estaba incluido le encantaba las peleas de Sisifo y de Regulus peleaban por cualquier cosa parecia que ningun de los dos aparentaba la edad que tenia y eso que Sisifo le llevaba 12 años de diferencia a Regulus que tenia 15 años ya era todo un adolescente por su parte Madgalena se sentia realmente apenada pues sus hijos se estaban comportando muy mal frente a Relena.

- Chicos calmense ya, especialmente tu Regulus o te castigo tres semanas sin tu playstation 3 (Dice ella molesta)

- No te atreverias mama (Dice poniendo los ojos blancos al recordar su debilidad por los videojuegos)

- Ja enano para que veas. Bomboncito lamento, que tengas que ver esto es que este enano no se tranquiliza (Dice dedicandole una mirada severa)

- Jajajajaja tranquilo, es que me encanta como ustedes pelean parece que no tuvieran la edad que tienen. Sisifo sin ofender pero me encanta cuando peleas con tu hermano eso que el es menor que tu no sabia que te gustara los videos juegos Regulus.

- Si tengo una coleccion ademas este que ves aqui tiene dos playstation, un wii, nintendo DS y muchos aparactos electronicos. Creeme no se como no te aburres salir con el cuidado que si se casan sale mi sobrino gamer.

- ¿Enserio Sisifo? No sabia que adorabas los consolas de videojuegos y eso que estamos Japon, aqui las venden mas baratas que en estados unidos pero eso me gusta es genial Sisifo podemos hacer rondas un fin de semana

-No sabia que te gustaran las consolas bomboncito. Si tengo hasta el nintendo 64 es que pense que a lo mejor no estabas interesada

- Oh siempre estoy tengo la mente abierta para nuevas cosas, seria genial poder jugar videojuegos. Se de alguien que podria hacer competencia contigo (Dice ella con una dulce sonrisa)

- Vaya hermano te ganaste la loteria con Relena. Va a soportar tus manias de gamers, pensar que mama me dice que soy adicto

- Es que lo eres hijo nadie te supera puedes pasar un mes en la casa solo, creeme querida ese niño puede sobrevivir muy bien con cereal, huevo y leche

- Jajajajajaja hay Regulus todo en exceso es malo consejo de psicologa, pero que bueno que inviertas tu tiempo en cosas productivas ademas. ¿Que otras cosas te gustan hacer? (Pregunta curiosa Relena)

- Emmm... bueno me gusta hacer ejercicios y patina en mi patina, no se mi hermano era asi cuando era joven de mi edad poreso era tan popular con las mujeres. Tambien me gusta estudiar idiomas nuevos pero mi amor son los videojuegos

- Y molestar a Sisifo (Dice su madre con sarcasmo)

- Mama (Dice el)

- Bueno tiene algunas aptitudes mias cuando era mas joven, pero el es mi hermano despues de todo

- Estoy tan agradecida que me hayan invitado de verdad he pasado una velada maravillosa, es un gusto conocer esta familia espero mas adelante poder formar parte de esta familia. Aqui hay tanto amor y cariño (Dice ella con inmensa ternura)

- Nosotros tambien estamos agradecidos que vinieras Relena, espero que nos vengas a visitar muy pronto

- Si no tenga menor duda en eso, pero ya es hora que regrese a casa.

- Ven te llevo a tu casa bomboncito

- Adios

- Adios Relena espero que el tonto de mi hermano te traiga pronto para poder seguir platicando contigo (Dice regulus feliz)

Relena asiente se va con Sisifo... Ya en la puerta de la residencia de los Peacreaft Relena habia llegado y le sonrio a Sisifo diciendole.

- Gracias por la cena estuvo increible me encanto pasar tiempo con tu familia Sisifo, en verdad tienes un hermano muy picaro

- Gracias bomboncito no el que debe agradecer soy yo, queria decirte que esto es muy importante para mi ya que estamos empezando a salir queria que conocieras a mi familia

- Lo se te agradezco todo lo que haces por mi, de verdad te quiero nos vemos mañana

- Yo te amo y asi sera bomboncito que descanses tengas lindos sueños

- Gracias

Relena entra a su residencia dejando a Sisifo afuera feliz pues de verdad ella habia apreciado el gesto de su familia ella era tan diferente a Sasha en muchisimos aceptos como la amaba.


	5. Capitulo No26

**Hola me presento humildemente me llamo Dafguerrero, soy nueva en la comunidad fanfictión. Bueno aquí les traigo lo que podría ser la primera novela con universo alterno entre Gundam wing y saint Seiya. Siempre me pregunte qué sucedería si juntabas a dos personajes de anime en un mismo siempre me ha gustado Relena Peacreaft desde que tengo uso de razón Relena es mi personaje preferido en Gundam wing aunque si me gusta la pareja Heero y Relena pero quería probar con otras parejas y me encanto Milo pues en mi parecer es uno de los personajes de saint Seiya mas sádico pero a la vez es un tan misterioso… además siempre he tenido la idea de poner a estos personajes de universos alternos especialmente a Relena con Milo.**

**Esta novela realmente no es una novela cualquiera es una novela que habla de situaciones, que suceden en la vida cotidiana de cualquiera pareja. ¿Qué sucedería si la persona con la que creciste a lado, un día te dijera cosas terribles diciéndote que no quiere saber más nada de ti?... De esto se trata a través de la novela habrán personajes de saint Seiya no muchos pero si saldrán algunos, en menor medida Gundam Wing y Lost Canvas, personajes inventados. **

**Espero que disfruten de esta entrega y además les recomiendo leer otra novela con Milo pero con otra pareja nada más y menos que Guerras Doradas escrita por nuestro querido FriendyMushroom **

**Sé que es raro pero me encanta Relena y espero que les guste con Milo dejen sugerencias, review y cualquier comentario con respecto a esta novela**.

**Capitulo No26**

Relena entro a su departamento con una sonrisa nunca se había sentido tan querida en una familia que no fuera la de ella, la de sus amigas oh... con milo, la familia de Sísifo era tan especial especialmente la madre de él habían congeniado desde el primer momento sonrió le recordaba mucho a su madre. Akiko venía bajando ya las escaleras no hace más de dos días se había mudado con los Peacreaft poniendo su departamento en venta... Vio que Relena sonreía de seguro le había ido muy bien en cena en casa de los Anderatos sonrió diciendo.

- Veo que te fue bien ¿Cierto?

- ¿Ah? Si, si, si me fue bien hay mucho cariño en esa familia especialmente la madre de Sísifo es una mujer muy especial, de verdad sería muy feliz si me enamorara completamente de él y olvidarme para siempre de Milo

- Hablando de Milo ¿No lo vas vuelto a ver? (Pregunto Akiko subiendo las escaleras con Relena)

- No y ni siquiera quiero volverlo a ver, todo lo que tenga que ver con él no me importa él puede hacer su vida feliz ya que se va a casar con Min ji en noviembre por fin me deja empaz

- Relena ¿Porque hablas así del? A pesar de todo fue alguien importante en tu vida

- Lo que tú misma dijiste fue alguien, eso fue en el pasado yo no quiero saber más nada de él. Por el derrame demasiadas lagrimas tantas que perdí la cuenta poreso no quiero que me lo mencionen (Se va)

Akiko quedo asombrada por las palabras de Relena, era muy despectiva con el pero entendía como se sentía ella en su lugar tal vez quizás... ella sentiría lo mismo, suspiro regreso a su habitación no sin antes pasar por la habitación de la bebe para ver si no se había despertado entro al mismo pasillo que había entrado Relena llego a la habitación de la bebe, abrió la puerta todo estaba calmo la pequeña Sooyoung dormía profundamente en su cuna, ella sonrió le acomodo las sabanas le dio un beso en la frente se fue cerrando la puerta con delicadeza se dirigió a su habitación dormir. Miliardo estaba sentado en su cama en la laptop revisando los estados financieros de sus empresas y las auditorias por ahora todo marchaba bien pues reviso todo hasta el mínimo error pues no podía darse, ese lujo él siempre fue perfeccionista y detallista con sus empresas a quien escogía la puerta se abrió dejando ver Akiko que se quitó la bata comenzó a decir.

- Ya llego Relena para que sepas, parece que la paso bien con Sísifo y su familia en su casa

- Eso me alegra bastante, además Sísifo es un buen hombre se ganó mi confianza enseguida cosa que a Ji hoo le tomo años convérseme. Se ve que es un buen hombre aunque si bien es muy mayor para mi hija tiene 27 años de edad

- Si aunque Milo y Ji hoo no se quedaban atrás ambos tenían 26 años de edad, sabes estuve pregúntale a ella sobre Milo y reacciono con violencia de verdad me tiene preocupada. No sabía que ella lo odiara tanto

- No Akiko estas equivocada, ella no lo odia es lo que quiere aparentar en el exterior, pero en el interior ella lo sigue amando yo sé que mi hija sigue amando y extrañado a Milo eso es más que obvio lo sé porque aunque estuviera Ji hoo en su vida ella siempre lo nombraba recuerdo un día que ella lo nombraba

- ¿Enserio? (Pregunta ella con los ojos abiertos)

- Así es recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer...

Ese día en la finca era un día lluvioso, en los establos Miliardo había entrado a buscar a su hija pues ya era hora de cenar la busco por todos lados, hasta que escucho una voz se fue a ver y encontró a su hija Relena sentada observando la lluvia como esperando a alguien para ese entonces Relena tenía 16 años de edad y entonces se escondió para escuchar decir.

- ¿Porque siempre me siento aquí? ¿Porque siempre tengo la esperanza de que vengas? Y que me digas que todo lo que me dijiste en la torre de Tokio, era mentira que si me querías no como lo que creía (Dice ella balbuceando mientras se le salían las lágrimas)

- ¿Ah? (Dice Miliardo por lo bajo)

- Milo ¿Porque? As no sabes lo que yo sentía por ti yo te amo, siempre lo he hecho ya no lo podía ocultar en esos momentos quería confesártelo pero tú ya lo sabias y me dijiste esas cosas terribles (Dice ella bajando la mirada)

- Relena hija... Todavía los extrañas

- Ums as debo regresar de todas formas jamás vendrás a buscarme Milo, quizás para nosotros no había un futuro ni un mañana será mejor que regrese

Miliardo se quedó pensando ante las palabras de Relena, vio que su hija pasaba se limpiaba las lágrimas y él se sintió realmente mal ella en verdad lo extrañaba y quería que Milo la viniese a buscar...

- Entiendo es horrible, pobre Relena debió haber sufrido como nunca ahora entiendo ese odio

- Créeme sé que ella lo ama pero le cuesta, perdonarlo... As a veces me preocupa Relena sé que ella trata de hacerse la fuerte, pero sé que ella se está derrumbando aunque debo admitir que Sísifo ha demostrado tener una fuerza enorme en ella

- ¿Lo dices por la forma en la trata? Así es. Es muy cariñoso ese Sísifo, en verdad quiere a Relena ella demostrado tener interés en él aunque quizás no lo diga

- Es verdad presiento que esta vez, escucho campanas de bodas y nietos corriendo por toda la casa diciéndome abuelo (Dice riéndose)

- Hay miliardo me haces sentir vieja, pero si sería feliz que me dijeran abuela y más Sooyoung es todavía una bebe sabes te amo

- Y yo igual Akiko (Le besa los labios)

Ambos comenzaron a besarse pues ahora eran pareja y padres... Relena estaba vistiendo a Heero para que se acostara en su cuna, el perrito comenzó a mover la colita pues estaba alegre de ver a su dueña.

- Entiendo yo también estoy feliz de verte, pero ya tienes que acostarte es tarde y yo también necesito dormir pues estoy cansada mañana me espera un día largo quizás el fin de semana nos vamos a jugar. Tu y yo si

El perrito simplemente se acomodó en su cuna se durmió, ella sonrió con ternura lo arropo ya estaba lista para acostarse a dormir era casi las 12:00 de la noche, pink-chan rodo a lado de la cama esperando su beso de buenas noches y Relena sonrió se sentó le dio su beso deseándole dulces sueños el haro se fue a su camita a descansar y ella se acomodó en la cama y trajo las cobijas se iba a costar hasta que sonó el teléfono ella suspiro tendría que contestar. Del otro lado de la línea se escuchaba la voz de Sísifo.

- Bomboncito lamento llamarte a esta hora pero era para desearte buenas noches.

- Gracias Sísifo, también ten bonitos sueños, gracias por la cena de esta noche

- No hay de que, mañana nos vemos. Que descanses preciosa

- Adiós (Dice ella sonriendo)

Sísifo cerro el teléfono celular apago la luz, se acostó sonrió pues estaba muy feliz a su bomboncito le había encantado compartir con su familia eso le alegraba bastante pues a su madre y hermano le habían caído bien su bomboncito se acomodó en su cama cerro los ojos mañana sería un día cansado pues tenía una cirugía larga. A la mañana siguiente en la residencia de los Anderatos eran ya casi las 06:00 de la mañana y Sísifo seguía dormido su hora de levantarse era a las 07:30 se acomodó sonrió estaba soñando con su bomboncito. Soñaba con que él y su bomboncito se casaban formaban una familia juntos...

Sísifo y Relena se besaban en su cama matrimonial, en la acomodaba en su regazo era su primer día de casados y ella sonriendo le dice.

- Te amo, ya somos esposos (Dice ella sonriendo)

- Lo se bomboncito, yo también te amo soy muy feliz ya eres mía, para siempre y dime ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? (Pregunto con una sonrisa galante)

- No sé... pasar tiempo contigo eso es lo único que me interesa. Pero por ahora quiero quedarme durmiendo en la cama vamos a dormir un rato anoche no me dejaste dormir nada (Dice ella acurrucándose en el regazo de su esposo)

- Mmmm no es una mala idea, bueno dime a ¿Dónde quieres vivir? Quieres seguir viviendo en Japón o te gustaría new york es hermoso, o Seúl corea

- Aquí está mi corazón, no creo que sea buena idea que nos vayamos a vivir a otro país no creo que al bebe le guste (Dice ella)

- ¿Bebe? (Dice el asombrado)

- Ja si, recuerdas lo de hace un mes, bueno Sísifo amor nos casamos me entere fue ayer el día de nuestra boda. Vamos a ser padres tengo un mes de embarazo (Dice ella sonriendo)

Sísifo abrazo a su bomboncito empezó a besarla esa noticia le había tomado por sorpresa, pero estaba feliz iba a ser padre aunque era asombroso, pues apenas llevaban un día de casados ya se iban a convertir en padres. Sísifo abrió los ojos sonrió hoy sería un buen día, se viro vio la hora aún era temprano podía seguir durmiendo así que se rescató siguió durmiendo con una sonrisa iría a visitar a su bomboncito con flores hoy. Por su parte Relena sonreía al ver el techo sonreía con dulzura había tenido un sueño maravilloso había soñado que ella y Sísifo eran una pareja que ella se olvidaba para siempre de Milo total eso era lo que ella quería y se paró de la cama sonrió con ternura se estiro se imaginaba ella con un bebe de ella y Sísifo en casa eso le vino el sueño...

Relena estaba sentada en una cama sonriéndole con ternura a un pequeño bebe, su hijo esa pequeña personita quien ella había cargado en su vientre, él bebe abrio sus ojos azules y ella sonrió le beso la cabezita. Sísifo entro a la habitación donde estaban los dos con un biberón y se sentó a lado de ella.

- Bomboncito aquí está el biberón, dime él bebe ¿Ya está listo para comer? (Dice el sonriendo acariciándole la cabeza con ternura)

- Si creo que Sísifo Junior está listo, para comer. Bueno amorcito es hora de comer (Dice ella acomodando él bebe)

- Bomboncito déjame yo me encargo

- No es necesario amor ya le has dado el biberón muchas veces, déjame dárselo amor ¿Si? (Dice ella sonriendo con ternura)

- Esta bien amor te dejare, que le des de comer a Sísifo Junior (Le beso la cabeza a su esposa y a su hijo)

Relena sonrió con ternura comenzó a darle de comer al bebe...

Relena sonrió con mucha ternura, se paró de la cama se fue al baño a bañarse; Sooyoung se había despertado desde muy temprano pues su madre la había levantado, para bañarla y vestirla hoy sería su primera cita con el doctor. Por insistencias de Miliardo por llevarla, aun medico Akiko acepto llevarla a un médico para sus controles pues no sabían qué tipo de cuidados le había el orfanato a la bebe, termino de vestirla la pequeña estaba emocionada con su vestido y Akiko sonrió con la combinación se veía hermosa la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando a ver Miliardo que había llegado al ver a su hija lista y sonrió diciéndole.

- Veo que mi pequeña princesita esta lista para ir al doctor (Dice sonriendo)

- Si solo falta el lazo listo, bueno Sooyoung mi amorcito vamos para tu primer control, Miliardo después de eso podemos pasar un momento a la farmacia es que ayer. Parece que se acabó la leche

- ¿Tan rápido? Esa bebe come mucho no quiero que mi hija sea gorda. Poreso cuando crezcas tu hermana te llevara al gimnasio

Akiko arqueo una ceja ante los planes de Miliardo y se negó su novio estaba loco.

En la residencia de Milo él se estaba arreglando la corbata hoy era un día muy importante para el frente a toda la familia, de Min ji se presentaría oficialmente diciendo que él y ella se casarían en noviembre sonrió al ver que la corbata estaba perfecta, por su parte Min ji salió con un hermoso vestido blanco sin manga con escote en v y tacones blancos, su cabello suelto se puso sus aretes y Diana también estaba lista tenía un vestidito blanco como el de su mama y Min ji sonrió diciéndole.

- Estas preciosa mi niña, ese vestido te queda espectacular mira Milo le mande a diseñar un vestido para el anuncio de compromiso (Dice ella sonriendo al ver el vestido)

- No puedo creerlo hasta vestido, no Min ji no ¿Pensaras llevarla? Para que se porte mal (Arqueando una ceja)

- Claro que si es nuestra hija, Diana es la más emocionada con esto. Milo mide tus palabras hieres los sentimientos de Diana no ves que se puso bonita para su papa ¿Cierto mi amor? (Sonríe ella con ternura)

Diana comenzó a ladrar a feliz, pues estaba lista para ver a sus papas comprometerse, Milo simplemente se molestó y suspiro molesto ella adoraba a ese perrito ojala que el mes de noviembre llegue rápido para casarse y tener hijos. Simplemente suspiro se acero a ella.

- Esta bien vámonos o se nos hará tarde (Dice Milo refunfuñando)

Min ji se echó a reír a veces Milo tiende ser amargado, pero aun así ella lo quería con sus grandiosos cambios de humor. Relena entro a su oficina con una tierna sonrisa estaba lista para empezar su día a lado de pink-chan y sus pacientes sonreía saco las llaves de su consultorio dispuesta a abrirlo pero de la nada siente alguien detrás de ella y ella se vira se encuentra con Sasha que estaba detrás de ella y sonrió maquiavelamente y le pego en la cabeza tumbándola.

- Dulces sueños Relena, que este será tu ultimo día aquí en Tokio me encargare de que desaparezca (Se agacha comienza a arrastrar a Relena fuera de su oficina)

- ¿Estas segura de esto Sasha? Presiento que Sísifo te va a matar

- Que me mate si quiere pero a esta mocosa la voy a desaparecer, de este mundo. As ayúdame Gabriel no te quedes ahí, encárgate de llevar a Relena hasta Osaka encárgate de desaparecerla no se véndela diles que es un producto de buena calidad a los de tráficos de mujeres (Dice ella)

- No sé, de verdad yo no tengo conocidos ahí, pero tengo algo mejor ¿Quieres que la viole? Antes de llevármela de aquí

- No es mala idea estoy segura que esta mocosa es virgen. Te puedo apostar que ella jamás permitió, que su novio anterior se le acerca 5 metros de verdad se perdió de lo mejor de la vida (Dice ella acariciándole el rostro)

Gabriel sonrió también sería divertido era una virgen, como le encantaban las vírgenes eran magnificas simples palomitas tiernas e inocentes carne nueva como decía él y se agacho cargo a relena estilo princesa se la llevo del consultorio. Sísifo paro en una floristería quería regalarle flores las más hermosas a bomboncito entro a la floristería comenzó a ver ramos le encanto uno pidió que le dieran ese ramo y la joven que se acercó atenderlo le comento que tenía un gusto fino pues eran flores hermosas y finas recién cortadas haciendo que Sísifo sonriera ante su elección pues a Relena-bomboncito le encantaban las rosas blancas decía que le traían paz... la joven agarro el ramo lo llevo a la caja para que el pudiera pagarlo y así retirarse.

Sasha y Gabriel salían a escondidas con un saco dentro del tenían a Relena se la iban a llevar lejos, pero no contaban que un guardia de seguridad los había visto llevándose a la psicóloga Peacreaft al ver eso enseguida llamo a la policía para que se encargaran de seguir a esos jóvenes metieron a relena en el maletero lo cerraron ambos se metieron al coche arrancaron. Milo y Min ji estaban conversando los dos contentos, Milo había conocido a casi la mitad de la familia de Min ji era muy agradable estaban las dos familias la familia del padre de ella eran muy reservados al principio pero cuando se les trata son muy buenas personas y en cambio la familia de la madre eran más abiertos aunque aún algunos se mostraban recelos contra pero aun así se mostraban cariñosos una de ellas era María la prima de Min ji de parte de la familia de su madre era demasiado cariñosa incluso lo abrazo provocando celos en Min ji que se molestó la alejo él se echó a reír esas dos parecían no llevarse... Gabriel entro a su departamento ubicado en una de las mejores áreas de Osaka con el cargaba a una Relena, inconsciente la coloco con delicadeza en el sillón y suspiro entonces dirigió su mirada a ella... Entonces supo que no podía hacerle daño ¿Cómo dañar a una criatura tan frágil? No a pesar ella no se merecería eso entonces lo pensó se la daría a un amigo que en verdad quería a una hija saco su teléfono celular comenzó a marcarle a un amigo muy cercano.

- Halo ¿Asahi estás ahí? (Pregunta Gabriel) (Asahi: mañana, sol, amanecer)

- Hey Gabriel pero que milagro es escucharte por el teléfono tanto tiempo amigo

- Lo sé pero no te llamo para un saludo de cordialidad sino para pedirte algo muy importante, sé que puedo contar con tu habilidad de llevar secretos a la tumba necesito que vengas a mi departamento aquí en Osaka te lleves a una muchacha que encontré (Hablaba con seriedad)

- ¿Que encontraste a una muchacha? Pero... ¿Como?...

- Te doy los detalles cuando vengas, aquí mientras tanto no puedo decir mucho en el teléfono será mejor que vengas (Dice él)

- Esta bien Gabriel pero me tienes intrigado (Cierra el teléfono)

Asahi quedo confundido ¿Que rayos ocultaba Gabriel? Sea lo que sea no era bueno pues él nunca era de actuar tan misteriosamente, a menos que haiga un problema demasiado serio el hombre de 34 años quedo extrañado pero a un así agarro las llaves del coche se dirigió afuera de su casa. Gabriel suspiro algo ico que cambiara no podía hacerle daño a esa muchacha lo máximo que podía hacer era desaparecerla del mapa pues Asahi vivía en Corea del sur pero aún tenía que salir del problema con Sasha pues ella era demasiada desconfiada por lo tanto tenía que deshacerse de Relena; Alicia llego al consultorio con ella venían Meath y Sísifo que había decidió venir acompañarlos abrieron el consultorio encontraron a pink-chan que se le tiro encima a Meath asustándolo.

- ¿Pink-chan? ¿Porque estás sola? ¿Dónde está Relena? (Pregunto el niño)

- Relena secuestrada, Relena secuestrada (Movía las alitas)

- ¿Que? (Pregunto Alicia)

- ¿De qué hablas pink-chan? No inventes locuras ella no pudo ser secuestrada

- El haro tuvo que ver algo, as presiento que algo malo le paso a mi bomboncito vamos llevemos al haro a la computadora él nos puede decir

Alicia e Meath asintieron ante las palabras de Sísifo llevaron a pink-chan a la computadora, más cercana para poder ver el video que a lo mejor el haro tomo en el momento que Relena desapareció, Alicia saco las llaves de su consultorio abrió la puerta permitiéndoles entrar por su parte Sísifo se sentó y prendió la computadora le pidió a pink-chan que sacara su cinta el haro abrió su boca en la conecto al C.P.U, e inmediatamente se concepto pero aparentemente... Haro habría grabado solamente imágenes borrosas no se podía ver al agresor que había intentado secuestrar a Relena todo se veía borroso cosa que preocupo bastante a Sísifo pues nada se mostraba e inmediatamente decidieron ir a la policía para avisar el secuestro.

Asahi llego al departamento de Gabriel se paró en frente de la puerta toco el timbre esperando, respuesta escucho una cerradura de seguridad abrirse, la puerta se abrió mostrando a Gabriel que se ico a un lado para que su amigo pasara cuando su amigo paso quedo helado al ver de quien se tratara la muchacha...

- ¿Relena Peacreaft? ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

- Larga historia este es el favor, te pido que te la lleves lejos mi prima pretende hacerle daño por Sísifo el que te platique ayer de verdad llévatela a Corea (Dice Gabriel en suplica)

- Oh no, no sé qué broma es esta pero estas lo...

- ¿Por favor? (Le suplico)

Asahi iba a abrir la boca pero cuando vio la mirada de su amigo pero prefirió callarse, le dijo que estaba bien y que te estaba de suerte que se iría hoy de vuelta a corea en su yet él se lo agradeció de corazón y con delicadeza levanta a la chica del sillón la coloco en brazos de Asahi el joven agradeció se la llevo prometiendo no decir nada... En el departamento Sasha estaba esperando que su primo le devolviera la llamada estaba desesperada y así fue Gabriel se la devolvió.

- Hasta que al fin contestas ¿Ya? (Pregunto ella)

- Así es ice algo mejor que eso no te preocupes Relena estará lejos por buen tiempo de aquí, estará en corea

- ¿Corea del sur? (Pregunto ella asombrada)

- Si Asahi mi amigo se la llevo no veremos a Relena por un buen rato, ella estará lejos no comiences con tus berrinches no tengo corazón para hacerle daño me escuchaste así que confórmate con eso y así podrás recuperar a Sísifo (Dice él)

- No ese no era el plan, maldito te di anoche no puedo creer, que te desviaras eres un inútil yo lo que menos quería que Relena estuviera lejos del país pero aunque... Debo admitir que es un punto a mi favor que ella este lejos de Sísifo por esta vez te paso que te hayas desviado pero también debo felicitarte buena manera de desacerté de Relena (Dice ella sonriendo)

- Gracias adiós (Cierra el teléfono)

- Adiós. Hasta nunca mocosa creo que no nos volveremos a ver quizás en años, pues... estoy segura que no te atreverías a venir sé que Asahi cumplirá bien con su labor...

Sasha sonrió abiertamente pues Relena no estaría de por medio para tratar de reconquistar a Sísifo... 9 horas después de reportar la desaparición de Relena las autoridades comenzaron a buscar los padres de Relena se enteraron quedaron devastados pues ¿Quien querría secuestrarla? y Lo peor aún que pink-chan y las cámaras todo se mostraba borroso el policía que supuestamente estaba en vigilancia había sido asesinado a balazos todos estaban preocupados por su parte Coralina fue la que tuvo que avisarle la noticia a Milo que quedó destrozado al saber que Relena había desaparecido y Min ji también se sintió mal pues a pesar de todo Relena era alguien importante en la vida de Milo.

Al anochecer en la residencia de los Peacreaft llegaron los investigadores todos estaban, reunidos allí esperando noticias pero no eran lo que esperaban el investigador les había dicho que la persona que se llevó a Relena parecía pretender desaparecer a Relena del mapa y que seguirían investigando pero ya no podían hacer nada inmediatamente Miliardo, Chailing, Coralina y Karoline se soltaron al llanto pues nunca se imaginaron esto por su parte Meath abrazaba a su madre mientras lloraba ella lo consolaba tratando de no llorar, Akiko también lloraba mientras sostenía a Sooyoung, Milo apretó los puños pues se sentía culpable y Min ji lo abrazo comenzó a llorar pues sabia del dolor de él y por su parte Sísifo quedo destrozado jamás se imaginó que le darían esa noticia. El investigador les dijo que los llamaría para cualquier novedad y ellos agradecieron.

- No esto no puede estar pasando, no Relena primero mi papa y ahora Relena, mama tengo miedo que a ella le pase algo donde quiera que este (Dice el pequeño llorando)

- No digas eso, hijo todo va estar bien

- Todo es mi culpa (Dice Milo)

- ¿Que? (Dicen todos)

- Es mi culpa que Relena me odie, yo tengo la culpa de todas sus desgracias en su vida aún recuerdo ese día cuando con palabras hirientes mate aquella niña de 13 años llena de sensibilidad y cariño la convertí en la persona que es en la actualidad. Relena es así por mi culpa sé que en el fondo ella todavía esperaba que yo le explicara las cosas y descuide mi papel de guardián ahora ella desapareció a pesar de todo ella fue como una hermanita para mí...

Todos se quedaron viendo a Milo especialmente Min ji que intentaba tragarse las lágrimas de dolor, de ver a Milo sufrir, pero también un poco de celos al ver como hablaba de Relena pero sabía que él la amaba sino no se lo demostrara. Por su parte Karoline fue abrazarlo y Sísifo ardía de celos dispuesto a iniciar una pelea y Milo siguió hablando.

- Ums como olvidar ese día en que llegaste a mi vida, como olvidar ese día y que también llegaste tú Min ji. Esa mocosa insolente que cuide por 7 años (Dice Milo mientras abrazaba a Karoline)

- Claro que tú eres todas las causas de los dolores de bomboncito poreso. Le causaste el dolor hace 13 años en esa torre eres un maldito. No supiste quererla yo me encargare de que te olvide la buscare aunque tenga que tardarme años (Dice decidido Sísifo)

- Tu no te metas en esto (Dice separándose de Karoline)

- Claro que me meto bomboncito es mi novia, ahora ella no está y te juro que no descansare hasta encontrarla cuando lo haga, me casare con ella (Dice el decidido)

- Quiero ver como lo haces ella ni siquiera te corresponde, además no lo digo como hombre sino como hermano mayor. Así que es mejor que te alejes de estos asuntos (Dice el molesto)

- Tú y nadie me lo impedirá el amo y el señor Miliardo me dio permiso... Así que vete haciendo la idea hermano destruye vida que me casare con ella

Milo se molestó se acercó a Sísifo en señal de pelea pero Min ji se interpuso entre él y Sísifo evitando una pelea, alejo a Milo de Sísifo les dijo a todos que tenían que irse que los verían mañana y todos asintieron, los dos se fueron, por su parte Sísifo se sentó en una silla comenzó a llorar se odiaba a si mismo debió haberle propuesto a su bomboncito vivir a su departamento, para así convivir en pareja y de la nada sintió una mano era Chailing.

- Tranquilo sé que la vamos encontrar como dijiste aunque nos cueste (Dice Chailing llorando)

- Gracias lo odio por lo que le ico a bomboncito, se atreve hablar

- Aunque no lo creas el dolor de Milo es sincero, sé que aun muy en el fondo en la ama pero es demasiado orgulloso como para aceptarlo abiertamente (Dice Coralina cabizbaja)

- Pero aun... Me siento culpable ¿Cómo estará bomboncito? (Dice el llevándose las manos a la cara)

- Papa Miliardo todo va estar bien yo sé que Relena estará bien, se lo prometemos

- Lo sé pero es mi hija ¿Quién me garantiza que ella estará bien? ¿Que no le pasara nada? (Dice el llorando)

- Ums tranquilo Miliardo la vamos hayas, ya Sooyoung amor voy a llevar a la bebe a la cama. Para que se duerma ya regreso (Dice Akiko deprimida se lleva a la bebe que tenía sueño)

Miliardo seguía llorando preocupado por su hija... En el aeropuerto en un yate privado, Relena dormía pacíficamente en el asiento y Asahi vigilaba su sueño estaba muy aturdido temía meterse en problemas con la familia Peacreaft pues eran una familia muy poderosa pero bondadosa y de buen corazón vio que la muchacha descansaba... Min ji entro a la casa con Milo en esos momentos llegaba Diana con un bonito pijama azul la perrita estaba lista para dormir y Min ji se agacho la agarro con ternura la abrazo le dice a Milo.

- Ums no sabía que sintieras esas cosas por Relena, no sé qué dolor te referías pero no tenía que expresarte de esa manera menos que yo estaba en frente de ti (Dice ella dolida)

- Lo siento pero te prometí que te amaría en verdad me estoy enamorando de ti, ums... es que de verdad me siento culpable de lo que paso (Dice el)

- No eres culpable amor, las cosas no siempre salen como nosotros queremos poreso te entiendo ahora tenemos que enfocarnos en buscar a Relena y empezar los preparativos de la boda (Dice ella deprimida)

Milo asintió abrazo a Min ji que cargaba a Diana que la perrita comenzaba a quedarse dormida pues, su mama la estaba meciendo sin darse cuenta cerro los ojos se quedó dormida se acurruco en el regazo de su mama se quedó dormida; Milo le dice que era mejor acostar a Diana para que así la perrita pudiera dormir toda la noche y no molestara ella asintió diciendo que llevaría a la perrita a la habitación de ellos pues ahora estaban compartiendo la habitación de Milo claro sin tener relaciones no hasta estar casados se llevó a Diana a la habitación para acostarla en la cuna y el simplemente se sentó estaba deprimido pues Relena había desaparecido y quería asegurarse que todo estaría bien y que ella regresaría...

Así pasan los meses los investigadores seguían la búsqueda pero sin éxito alguno había posibles sospechosos, pero como siempre terminaban en un callejón sin salida la única pista que tenían era el policía que había sido asesinado de ahí mas nada que pudieran dar con el paradero de ella, por su parte los investigadores personales de la familia Peacreaft seguían en las mismas que las autoridades japonesas no podían hallar nada y no habían sospechosos y no podían hacer nada tuvieron que cerrar el caso. Sísifo no se daba por vencido ayudaba en las investigaciones en lo que podía él tenía la ligera sospecha que Sasha tenía algo que ver pero... ¿Cómo demostrarlo?

Llego noviembre en Japón al fin el clima invernal se había presentado ya inundando las diferentes ciudad de Japón con invierno, mientras que Tokio hacia mucho frio era 8 noviembre el cumpleaños de Milo, ese día Min ji había decidió hacerle una fiesta de cumpleaños al ya que la boda seria el 15 de noviembre ya faltan algunos preparativos serian dos ceremonias la coreana por el origen de Min ji y la occidental con algunas costumbres griegas por Milo; Ese día Milo se levantó un poco tarde había cojio vacaciones pues en dos semanas se casaría se arregló la camisa salió de la habitación afuera los esperaba Min ji, su padre, las amigas de Relena, Miliardo y Akiko la pequeña Sooyoung que estaba en su coche le gritaron alegres.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Milo! (Gritaron todos a coro)

- Gracias (Dijo Milo asombrado al ver a todos)

Min ji fue la que se acercó al acompañada de Diana la perrita que ya 8 meses, ya estaba grande tenía un suéter que su mama le había comprado ella lo beso muchas veces y él se lo correspondió sonriendo.

- Gracias angelito no tenías que tomarte la molestia (Dice sonriendo)

- Claro que nos tomamos la molestia, pues te amo y serás mi esposo en dos semanas todos los que te queremos estamos aquí. Así ven a partir tu pedazo de dulce (Dice ella sonriendo)

- Gracias de verdad Sr. Miliardo gracias por venir (Dice el sonriendo de manera nostálgica)

- Crees que me perdería este día eres como un hijo para mí, así que cuenta conmigo sé que a mi hija le hubiera... gustado... As han pasado meses ella sigue sin aparecer. Siento que defraude a su madre poreso pienso cuidar bastante a Akiko y a Sooyoung siento que perdí a Relena y a Elena dos veces (Dice Miliardo tratando de aguantar las lágrimas)

- No se culpe todos aquí la extrañamos, yo también la extraño quiero saber ¿Cómo esta si tuviera la oportunidad? Lo haría. Quizás si pudiera detener el tiempo quizás no le hubiera dicho esas cosas hubiera pensado mejor las cosas quizás ella ahora estaría aquí conmigo seria ella la que me estuviera cantando feliz cumpleaños (Dice deprimido)

- Recuerdo que Relena me contaba que ella se imaginaba un futuro contigo, que siempre vivirían aquí en Japón, ella seria psicóloga y tu financista vivirán en un departamento así, que ella pensaba darte los tres hijos que tú querías.

- ¿Tres hijos ella oyó eso? (Pregunto Milo asombrado)

- Así es (Se sienta en el sillón cercano)

- No puedo creerlo

- Créelo hijo (Llega Fernando)

- Fernando y yo somos testigos, de cómo Relena planeaba su vida contigo aun lo recuerdo mi hija estaba ilusionada a que algún día le pidieras matrimonio

Milo se sintió la persona más miserable del mundo ahora que Relena se había ido su arrogancia y orgullo se fueron al caño al saber la verdad. Que todo este tiempo a pesar de que Relena estuviera comprometida con Ji hoo ella planeaba una vida de fantasía con el inclusive los tres hijos que el tanto quería aun podía recordar ese día...

Milo de 18 años, estaba moviendo unas cosechas junto con dos compañeros y los tres estaban hablando de que harían cuando fueran adultos, sin darse cuenta de que Relena de 13 años estaba rodando el área venia acompañada de Fabiana la cocker spaniel de una amiga de la finca estaba dando un paseo hasta que escucho a Milo decir.

- Cuando ya me gradué de la universidad seré financista, viviré en Japón adoro ese país y tendré tres hijos espero que la mujer con quien me case acepte esos tres hijos

- Ja hay Milo las mujeres de ahora solo quieren tener uno o dos hijos (Dice el)

- Lo sé pero la mujer que se case debe darme esos tres hijos por obligación

- Oíste eso, tres hijos Fabiana yo sé que si Milo me pide matrimonio yo pienso darle esos hijos, si yo seré esa mujer Milo solo espérame cuando tenga 18 años nos casaremos (Dice ella con ternura a la perrita)...

El apretó los puños con molestia se sentía culpable ahora ella no estaba esa niña que el cuidaba ya no estaba, parte de su corazón que amaba a Relena la extrañaba, pero ahora debía concentrarse en Min ji aparece Min ji acompañada de Coralina con bandejas con los dulces entregándole a cada uno su pedazo de dulce. Akiko recibe el suyo mientras la pequeña Sooyoung estaba mordiendo de sonajera y Chailing se sienta a lado de ella.

- Sooyoung está creciendo recuerdo cuando llego era muy pequeña

- Así es mi bebe era muy pequeña, pero se dio una estirada muy grande está creciendo pero hay veces que pregunta por Relena ums. No sé qué más decirle me pregunta todos los días ¿Dónde está Lena? (Dice Akiko soportando las ganas de llorar)

- Lo se todas la extrañamos mi mama reza todos los días de que su pequeña este bien, yo quiero saber ¿Quien fue la persona que nos alejó de ella? Ums a veces pienso que a lo mejor Relena no va a regresar a nuestro lado (Dice Chailing que las lágrimas comenzaban a caerle en el rostro)

- Ums no digas eso debes tener esperanzas créeme. Sé que ella regresara te lo juro (Dice ella)

Chailing asintió se secó las lágrimas pues era malo llorar... En el consultorio de neurología, Sísifo estaba trabajando estos meses que habían pasado el realmente la había pasado mal con la desaparición de Relena el realmente la extrañaba y más se enamoraba de ella la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Alicia que lo había venido a visitar.

- Hola Sísifo ¿Cómo estás? (Pregunta Alicia con una sonrisa)

- As mal Alicia la extraño. Han pasado ya 6 meses, que bomboncito desapareció no hay paradero el próximo es diciembre

- Lo se vamos a pasar navidad sin ella, pero no podemos hacer nada no sabemos ¿Dónde está? o ¿Quién pudo llevársela? Sea lo que sea no perdamos las esperanzas yo sé que ella va aparecer.

- As Meath está destrozado pues dice que Relena a lo mejor no va a volver, pero yo creo que si tengo esa corazonada de que ella va a regresar. Sabes que Milo cumple hoy 27 años de edad

- El... no me interesa él le ico mucho daño a bomboncito así que no me interesa el. Pero sé que a ella si le hubiese importado bastante (Dice el recordando como Relena solía hablar de Milo a veces)

- Sísifo tenía que hablar algo contigo. Mira es sobre... Regulus debes ponerle más atención ayer que visite a tu madre actuó de una manera muy extraña no lo sé cuando abrí la puerta de su habitación no me vas a creer que... As Sísifo tu hermano tiene novia aunque es un año menor que tu esa chica no me agrada Sísifo

- Mi madre me hablo de ella de una tal Ayaca ella no me agrada me da la impresión que esta con él por el dinero. Además la chica es muy linda pero tiene algo que me desagrada que no se... que me hace desconfiar de ella esta noche que ella viene a la casa hablare con ella muy seriamente a pesar de todo me preocupo por el enano (Dice el con un tono de preocupación)

- Me alegro pues es preocupante esa chica no me da buena vibra. Bueno cambiando el tema, Sísifo tomate unas vacaciones... no has hecho que trabajar, trabajar y buscar a Relena cuando tienes tiempo libre

- Sin embargo ya nada en la vida me importa desde que se fue ella mi bomboncito ya nada, me importa entiéndelo ella era el amor de mi vida... la amo cada día que pasa (Dice el deprimido)

Alicia lo miro con tristeza entendía su situación realmente a él, le había pegado muy fuerte la desaparición de Relena... tenía demasiados planes con ella, pero tenía un presentimiento en su corazón de que Relena también extrañaba a Sísifo. En Seúl corea en un pent-house muy lujoso en el piso, más alto de uno de los edificios Asahi revisaba unos papeles habían pasado ya 6 meses ahora tenía de prisionera a Relena Peacreaft así lo planeaba por muchos años más... Aun recordaba el día que llego a Corea en la madrugada e instalo en una habitación ella despertó le pregunto dónde estaba y él le dijo que había sido secuestrada desde entonces... Relena había cambiado mucho se volvió una persona melancólica alejada de su familia ella intento huir varias veces pero no pudo ya que siempre Asahi la encontraba la regresaba.

Era una tarde de invierno del mismo día en Seúl, Relena estaba en su cama llorando ayer había tenido que defenderse pues intento volver a escapar y tratar de conseguir un teléfono público para poder localizar a su familia y poder decirles al menos que donde ella estaba bien... O al menos tranquilizarlos se revisó la mano derecha estaba lastimada pues uno de los guardaespaldas de Asahi la lastimo con crueldad casi creyó que le viraría la mano y se la rompería. Pero después de todo Sasha y Gabriel la querían viva no sabía ¿Para qué?; Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a Sasha que había entrado tenía una sonrisa en su rostro tenía una inyección y Relena sabía lo que venía.

- Veo que estas cómoda Relena, estas lista tranquila no te dolerá (Dice ella sonriendo)

- ¿Porque me haces esto? (Dice ella con hilo de tristeza)

- ¿Porque? Me quistaste a Sísifo yo lo amo, más que tú lo amas no me lo niegues estos meses que has estado aquí. Te han servido para enamorarte del... Créeme él no te extraña

- Eso no es verdad el si me extraña como yo lo extraño... Es verdad lo amo más que a mi vida y quiero regresar te prometo alejarme del si me dejas ir. Pero ¿Por favor? No más torturas te lo suplico as

- No te creo así que tranquila esto te va a relajar, no sentirás nada

Sasha empezó acercarse peligrosamente, a la cama con la inyección y Relena comenzó a respirar pesadamente comenzó a forcejear pero ella la tenía amarrada la cama, forcejeo todo lo que pudo con la esperanza de tratar de romper las cuerdas pero sin éxito alguno y Sasha se rio psicopatamente se acercó al brazo derecho de Relena pero con un rápido movimiento de Relena logro esquivar la aguja y soltarse se paró lo más rápido que pudo y comenzó a correr y Sasha se molestó y grito.

- ¡Guardaespaldas corran escapo de nuevo! (Grito Sasha desde la habitación)

Los guardaespaldas obedecieron salieron tras Relena. Ella había logrado salir una vez más del departamento esta vez planeaba correr sin detenerse e irse a un lugar donde no la encuentren y bajo las escaleras con rapidez que las piernas se lo permitía, siguió corriendo hasta la salida y vio a todos lados todo estaba frio había nieve eso a ella no le importo salió corriendo, detrás de ella estaban los guardaespaldas que empujaban gente con tal de atrapar a Relena; No muy lejos de ahí un señor de unos 34 años de edad alto (1,89 m), delgado estaba ensacado, tenía el cabello negro y corto le llevaba la mano a una niña de unos 8 años de edad llevaba un uniforme de colegio tenía el cabello negro en dos trenzas la niña sonreía y decía.

- Abeij (Traducción: Papa)

- ¿Si hija? (Dice su padre)

- Papa este año ¿Dónde pasaremos navidad? (Pregunto su hija)

- As este año la vamos a pasar aquí en Seúl, nunca hemos pasado la navidad aquí

- Lo sé pero siempre vamos a Osaka pero está bien, vamos a quedarnos aquí en Seúl ya quiero que sea navidad para pasarla contigo abeij siempre estás trabajando. Casi nunca pasas tiempo conmigo (Dice la niña bajando la cabeza)

- As hija sabes ¿Porque lo hago? Por ti, recuerda desde que se fue tu madre de este mundo me he hecho cargo de ti. Recuérdalo siempre (Dice el)

La niña iba a decir algo cuando de la nada sienten que algo las separa a los dos cae encima del hombre. Relena cayó encima del hombre asustada pues casi los guardaespaldas logran atraparla pero ella logro hacer una maniobra escapar... Ella se paró y el hombre también lo ico ella le dice.

- ¿Por favor ayúdeme? Se lo suplico un grupo de personas me tiene secuestrada me trajeron de Japón a Corea del sur hace 6 meses le pido que... me ayude se lo suplico me están torturando estoy escapando de esas personas ¿Por favor? No dejen que me encuentren (Dice ella llorando)

Chin- Hwa (traducción: Los más ricos) Se conmovió al ver que la joven, estaba realmente asustada tenia lágrimas en los ojos y estaba desesperada... Entonces el asintió le dijo que viniera con él y su hija ya que venían de regreso a su casa ella les dio las gracias se fue con ellos no antes que Chin-Hwa se sacara el saco se lo pusiera encima la cubriera pues hacia demasiado frio él se quedaba con el abrigo y la pequeña Chul (Traducción: Firma.), vio a la joven con tristeza pues se veía muy triste y que necesitaba ayuda pues se veía demacrada... En Tokio Japón en la residencia de Milo todo se habían ido dejando solos a Fernando, Milo y Min ji que terminaba de fregar por su parte Diana estaba con su papa le estaba mordiendo el pantalón pues quería salir a dar un paseo y Milo al notarlo le dice molesto.

- Bueno Diana ¿Ahora qué quieres? (Pregunto Milo molesto)

La perrita se echó al piso molesta esperando que su papa se diera cuenta de que quería ella, suspiro sabía que quería pero no tenía ganas de salir a dar un paseo por ahí le dice acariciando la cabeza.

- Hoy no Diana, hace demasiado frio afuera. Quizás mañana además debo ver los demás detalles de la boda con tu mama

La perrita entendió comenzó a mover la colita emocionada pues sus papas se casaban, Milo sonrió la perrita en cierta manera le recordaba a Relena y suspiro como la extrañaba aquella niña de 7 años que llego a su vida con esa dulce sonrisa y esa ingenuidad e infantibilidad sonrió recordando como Relena llegaba emocionada a la finca buscándolo y una lagrima salió de su ojo...

Milo que venía de regreso de pastorear a las ovejas, estaba cansado lo único que quería era descansar hasta que escucho una voz era Relena de 9 años de edad venia súper emocionada y él sonrió su hermanita y se agacho para recibirla.

- Milo, Milo (Dice Relena abrazándolo)

- Mocosa que bueno que llegas (Dice el arrogantemente)

- As te extraño mucho, pero ya estoy aquí. Estoy ansiosa porque pasemos un tiempo juntos (Dice ella con inocencia)

- Ba, yo no te extrañe mocosa (Dice riéndose)

Relena se entristeció al escuchar esas palabras de Milo, ella que había contado los días para venir a pasarlas con él, se soltó del bajo la mirada las lágrimas comenzaron a caerle del rostro se iba a alejar para dejarlo solo. Milo se rio a carcajadas haciendo enojar a Relena que sintió que alguien la atraía a sus brazos y se sonrojo horriblemente al ver que Milo la atraía a si aun sin tener una camisa puesta mostrando su esbelto cuerpo a pesar de tener 15 años de edad pero sonrió.

- Mocosa claro que te extrañe, es más pensaba que a lo mejor no vendrías... Ya no importa Relena que bueno que viniste

- As eres malo te encanta molestarme, a veces eres muy insensible. Pero no importa, estoy feliz ya quiero empezar a ¿Dónde ibas? (Pregunto curiosa Relena)

- Umm de regreso a la finca vamos (Le ofrece la mano)

- ¡Si! (Dice saltando de alegría le ofrece la mano)

Milo sonrió la conduciendo, hasta la finca...

Sonrió como olvidar esos días, para el fueron los mejores...

Milo estaba sentado sonriendo había tenido un día amoroso con una linda chica de su colegio, recién había llegado su nombre era Wendy era de su edad era una chica muy linda de origen francés a él le gustaban las francesas más que fueran fieras en la cama sonrió y cerró los ojos a sus 17 años era todo un casanova e galán... De la nada sintió que alguien lo veía a los ojos era Relena de 12 años de edad que le sonreía con ternura llevaba puesto un vestido rosa claro y lunares sus tenía el cabello una trenza ella sonrió con ternura se sentó a lado de Milo.

- Milo que bueno que te encuentro ¿Dónde estabas después de todo? (Pregunto Relena alegre)

- Eso que te importa mocosa, vete a molestar a otro lado estoy ocupado (Dice serio)

- ¿Eh? Pero si este acostado aquí en la hierba... no entiendo ¿Porque actúas así conmigo? Es porque te encontré haciendo el... hay poreso estas molesto, no lo sabía Milo lo siento de verdad

- Una niña como tú no debió ver eso solo tienes 12 años de edad, estas en edad para jugar muñecas, jugando al te (Dice el molesto)

- Milo ya tengo 12 años de edad, no tengo 7 años de edad sabes que has lo que quiera total eso no es problema mío. As veo que has cambiado bastante Milo ya no eres el mismo de antes no sin atender a tus novias en el colegio adiós (Dice ella molesta se va)

Milo arqueo una ceja ante el comentario de Relena, suspiro simplemente se acomodó en el pasto siguió durmiendo... Por su parte Relena había llegado a su habitación se encerró en la misma se puso a llorar Milo había cambiado demasiado ya no quería estar con ella solo porque tenía 12 años y ella que estaba enamorada del desde los 8.

- As debo ser honesta conmigo misma jamás Milo se va a fijar, en mi pues soy 8 años menor que él. Él quiere chicas lindas y de su edad mientras que yo soy pequeña y fea (Dice ella viéndose al espejo)

Sin darse ella, Milo había llegado a su habitación para disculparse e hablar con ella... cuando iba abriendo la puerta escucho la voz de Relena.

- Ojala que hubiera sido como mama que era realmente bella, soy fea no soy... como las amigas de Milo simplemente soy una niña de 12 años fea con piel demasiada blanca, tengo el cabello castaño quisiera ser rubia y además parezco un palito eso me hace sentir mal (Dice ella triste e acomplejada)

Milo quedo asombrado por las palabras de Relena ¿Que ella era fea? Estaba chisteando ella, jamás ella era realmente bella solo que era una niña todavía no tenía la madurez... que tenían sus amigas si bien es cierto, Relena cuando tuviera la edad sería la más bella de las mujeres que habría visto apostaba al fuego que ella tendría la silueta más bella e delicada como no si él estaba enamorado de ella... Pero como Relena era menor que él y siguió escuchando.

- As Milo jamás me va amar... El querrá una chica de su edad, me siento tonta te odio Milo pero a la vez como te amo... Jamás me vas amar eso es obvio mi nana tiene razón debo buscarme un novio de mi edad (Dice ella triste)

Milo se sintió culpable del sufrimiento de Relena, no solo eso sino que el también la amaba pero nunca se lo decía... sin embargo sentía que era una falta de respeto al Sr. Miliardo que lo quería como a un padre... a lo mejor el quería algo mejor para su hija...

Pero que equivocado estaba el, el Sr. Miliardo lo quería como a un hijos siempre tenía los brazos abiertos para el cuándo el quisiera cumplir una relación con Relena... Se lamentaba cada día mas no haber pasado esos momentos con Relena quizás ella ahora estaría aquí con él se sentó no quería pensar en eso pero no podía evitarlo. Min ji salía de la cocina con una tierna sonrisa vio a Diana sentada comiendo su juguete favorito ella sonrió con ternura le acaricio la cabeza y se acercó a donde estaba Milo y sonrió con ternura.

- Milo amor, en ¿Qué piensas? (Dice ella sonriendo)

- As ya sabes en Relena en lo mucho que me lamento haberla tratado, como lo ice... Perdóname no lo puedo evitar, ¿Ya terminaste de fregar?

- Si y sé que es duro pero no quiero que pienses en esas cosas. Piensa que hoy es tu cumpleaños además, de que pronto seremos marido y mujer estos meses han sido duros pero eso nos ha unido más (Dice el mirándolo acariciándole la cabeza)

- Así es porque no quiero perderte Min ji como lo hice con ella... Poreso siempre estaré pendiente de ti, te amo (Dice besándole los labios)

- Yo también te amo Milo... Siempre estaremos juntos, no quieres hacer nada más en tu cumpleaños amor

- No vamos a relajarnos aunque Diana quiere salir de paseo, así que es mejor llevarla

- Esta bien le buscare su abrigo no quiero que se resfrié (Dice ella)

- Umm (Dice Milo)

- Amor, también traeré el tuyo así que tranquilo

Milo alzo una ceja asombrado ella sonrió, le beso los labios se fue a buscar el abrigo... Relena se había terminado su plato de comida estaba hambrienta, durante la comida les explico su historia a Chin- Hwa y a su hija Chul que miraba a Relena con cierta fascinación pues parecía un ángel, ella había escuchado maravillosa historia de ella y ella les dice sonriendo.

- Les agradezco de verdad, se los agradezco que me hayan ayudado les juro que será por poco tiempo... Les juro cuando me ponga en contacto con mi familia me iré para no causarle más problemas (Dice ella haciendo una reverencia varias veces)

- Oh no digas eso al contrario eres bienvenida Relena (Dice Chul sonriendo)

- Gracias Chul, de verdad (Dice ella con una tierna sonrisa)

- Por lo que me dijiste me asombra que quieran hacerte daño... No te puedes de ir si de Corea ellos te pueden encontrar sugiero, que te quedes un tiempo en Corea hasta que ellos dejen de buscarte o hasta que se vayan del país pero si quieres puedes hablar con tu familia (Dice sonriendo)

- Gracias de verdad... Les juro que les pagare este favor (Dice ella)

- No tienes que hacerlo tú eres muy buena persona, persigo en ti un gran corazón... Sé que eres sincera

Relena asiente y Chul, se para con ella la conduce hasta donde está el teléfono ella se lo agradece... Por su parte Chin-Hwa tenía sentimientos encontrados pobre Relena lo que ella les había relatado era horrible la habían torturado como nunca pero ella se resistió bastante era una chica que había que admirar la persona que ico eso tendría que pagar muy caro pues la había dejado con traumas espantosos... Relena había marcado en el teléfono esperando que en su casa contestara así fue del otro de la línea se escuchó la voz de su padre y a ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas tenía 6 meses que no lo veía.

- Halo ¿Diga? (Dicen al otro lado de la línea)

- Halo... Papa soy yo Relena, tu hija as es bueno escucharte después de 6 meses (Dice Relena quebrándose al llanto)

Miliardo quedo helado al escuchar la voz de su hija hace 6 meses, que no sabía nada de ella estaban a punto de cerrar el caso... Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, era su pequeña el reconocía su voz donde fuera y él le dice.

- Relena... Hija dios mío eres tu (Dice llorando)

- Papa si soy yo solo llamaba para decirte que estoy bien, hay tantas cosas que quiero contarte... pero prefiero que vengan a Corea solo te puedo decir que Sasha me secuestro me tuvo en el departamento de un conocido me torturaron por 6 meses. Pero logre escaparme estoy en casa de unas personas que me ayudaron papa no te preocupes estaré bien (Dice ella llorando feliz de escuchar a su padre)

- Sasha... esa maldita me las va a pagar no sabes la falta que me has hecho ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

- Como olvidarlo es el cumpleaños de Milo, lamentablemente no puedo felicitarlo... ¿Cómo esta Akiko y mi hermanita Sooyoung? (Pregunta Relena)

- Están bien, ahora mismo están en la casa de la abuela de Akiko. Hija dime al menos ¿Cómo encontrarte? La dirección de las personas que te ayudaron

- Por ahora no papa... Te llamo en la noche es que tengo que llamar a Sísifo decirle que estoy bien llamo después el numero te quedara grabado adiós

- Este bien llámame de verdad hija (Dice Llorando)

Relena cerro el teléfono estaba llorando, de verdad quería regresar enseguida a Tokio pero era muy arriesgado de seguro... Sasha la reportaría como perdida eso era lo que ella menos quería evitar entonces marco al consultorio de Sísifo espero que contestaran... Así fue después de la otra línea escucho la voz de él.

- Sísifo (Logro decir Relena)

- ¿Bomboncito? (Pregunto Sísifo asombrado)

- Si soy yo amor... As soy yo, escúchame con atención estoy bien estoy en Corea del sur en el Seúl fui secuestrada por Sasha ella fue la que me alejo de ti y de mi familia... No te preocupes estoy bien... As ella me torturo por 6 meses pero ya logre escaparme

- ¿Que? Esa maldita me las va a pagar... Te lo juro que me la vas a pagar... Espera a que la encuentre

- ¡No! En estos momentos ella y Gabriel, me deben estar buscando por toda Seúl poreso prefiero que no busques venganza sino ella me encuentra me lleva con ella. Yo no quiero que intenten hacerme las torturas que me hicieron as... De solo recordarlas me hacen temblar los nervios (Dice ella temblando asombrando a Chul al escucharla)

- No bomboncito yo debo saber dónde estás iré inmediatamente a Corea te llevare de vuelta, a casa no... Me digas que no sé qué estas asustada. Te juro que jamás volveré a descuidarte de esa manera (Dice el)

- Sísifo no es tu culpa, no te culpes por nada te amo y te extrañe demasiado estos meses de soledad me sirvieron bastante para enamorarme de ti... No quiero que nada malo te pase por eso prefiero que esperes uno o dos días estaré bien (Dice ella con la nariz ya rosada de tanto llorar)

Sísifo se asombró al otro lado de la línea sintió grandes deseos de llorar, al escuchar que su bomboncito decirle te amo eso era lo que él había esperado desde el día que él la conoció a ella... Sonrió le dice.

- Tranquila bomboncito iré de verdad no pienso esperar ningún día más, para buscarte yo también te amo... No pienso esperar ningún día más...

- As no pero te enviare mañana la dirección, te amo y cuídate mándale besos a Alicia y a Meath, de mi parte dile a Meath que estoy bien debo cerrar adiós (Cierra el teléfono se pone a llorar)

Sísifo iba a hablar pero ya Relena le había cerrado el teléfono... Se molestó Sasha tendría cid serios problemas tenia, que reunirlos a todos comentarles todo lo que Relena había dicho... Sasha estaba molesta pues los guardaespaldas le habían dicho que Relena habría logrado escapar de seguro alguien la encontró y la ayudo, Asahi estaba regañando a sus guardaespaldas por su parte Gabriel se acercó a Sasha le dice.

- Sabes si Relena logra contactar a su familia o a Sísifo tendrás problemas serios... Te dije que no la torturaras, pobre de verdad la golpeabas, la mojabas le hacías de todo estás loca Sasha

- ¿Y tú que hablas? Tú me ayudaste así que parte de la culpa, también es tuya... Me vale que se muera pero ella este país no lo deja viva vamos tenemos que encontrarla

- Sasha mis guardaespaldas me informaron, que buscaran a Relena toda la noche si es necesario... Ella no se pudo ir lejos Seúl es demasiado grande

- Lo se además de que esta nevando puede morir de hipotermia... Así que es mejor regresarla a casa.

Sasha sonrió malignamente al imaginarse a Relena perdida en Seúl, además de que afuera estaba nevando... Al anochecer en Seúl, en la residencia de los Hwang Relena ya se había bañado y Chin-Hwa le había prestado ropa de su fallecida esposa que asombrosamente calzo perfecto en Relena le ofreció una habitación si bien no era amplia estaba presentable y Relena agradeció se sentó en el umbral de la cama y Chin-Hwa le dice.

- Tranquila todo estará bien... Relena cuando mañana Chil y yo nos vayamos a trabajar e ir a la escuela te dejaremos la llave no le habras la puerta a extraños ¿Si?

- Gracias (Logro pronunciar Relena)

- Tranquila ellos no te van a encontrar no se los voy a permitir lo que hicieron contigo. Fue inhumano

- Lo sé pero de todas formas de verdad tengo miedo de que me encuentren... As usted no se imagina que es pasar en una habitación encerrada por días sin que te den de comer, o te den la oportunidad de salir me tuvieron encerrada además me encadenaban As (Entonces Relena comienza a respirar pesadamente)

Chin-Hwa enseguida reacciono abrazo a Relena que comenzó a llorar pues al recordar esas torturas se le partían el alma... En Tokio Japón en el departamento de los Peacreaft todos se habían reunidos incluyendo Meath e Alicia y Milo e Min ji, les informaron que Relena había llamado todos estaban felices Sísifo molesto informo que Sasha había sido la culpable junto con Gabriel cosa que asombro a Karoline e Min ji que lo conocían bien. Miliardo informo que hablaría con la policía de Corea para que arrestaran a Sasha, Gabriel y a sus cómplices por lo que hicieron a Relena por su parte Sísifo dijo que se iría a Corea cuando Relena le mandara la dirección pero Milo se negó diciendo que el realmente tenía que ir pero Sísifo se molestó diciendo que él no tenía nada que ver con ella, pero él se negó diciendo que tenía que asegurarse que ella estaba bien y que llevaría a Min ji cosa que ico a Sísifo pensarlo pero Miliardo les dijo que ninguno iría que irían él y Akiko a ver como estaba Relena les pidió el favor que no pelearan que haría sus maletas; Akiko había llegado con el e-mail con la dirección pero les decía que al menos esperaran dos o tres días pero Miliardo se negó y dijo que dejarían a Sooyoung con Tasha las chicas para que estuviera bien y las chicas asintieron diciendo que la bebe estaría bien con ellas...

Era ya de media noche en Seúl, en el departamento de los Hwang, todos ya estaban profundamente dormidos, en la habitación de Relena se movía de un lado a otro pues estaba recordando en uno de sus tantos sueños...

Donde se veía a si misma encadenada había pasado dos días encerrada en el sótano no había visto la luz del sol... Sasha que había llegado de visita sonreía tenia consigo veneno pretendía inyectárselo y Relena comenzó a sudar frio y llorar tratando de zafarse sin darse ella comenzó hablarle al oído.

- Tranquila es solo veneno para ratas... No te hará nada solo será una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Lo indicado para mocosas como tu

- Uffff (Respiraba pesadamente)

- Pero antes Gabriel es toda tuya

Entonces Relena se volteo de frente para encontrare, a Gabriel completamente desnudo dispuesto a terminar lo que no empezó hacia dos días... Esta vez nadie la salvaría pretendía abusar de ella cuantas veces quisiera ella sin poder detenerlo y ella empezó a forcejear pero sintió el aliento de Gabriel en su vientre comenzó a desvestirla ella comenzó a pegar gritos pero Sasha le inyecto el veneno comenzó a sentirse mareada y solo logro escuchar.

- Tranquila no dolerá nada, te prometo que seré gentil

Relena se paró gritando otra vez estaba reviviendo ese día... Se abrazó a si misma estaba asustada se paró de la cama se fue directo a la cocina, abrió la puerta salió corriendo las otras dos puertas se abrieron dejando ver a Chul que corrió enseguida a ver a Relena que enseguida se encerraba en el baño y Chul comenzó a tocar.

- Relena ¿Te encuentras bien? (Pregunto preocupada la niña)

- As, as no ¿Por favor? Se los suplico, no me violen y no me hagan daño as... As

- Ah Relena abre la puerta ¿Por favor? Papa...

- ¿Que ocurre hija? (Pregunto Chin-Hwa)

- Relena se encerro en el baño esta muy asustada parece, que estaba recordando el día que la intentaron violar ¿Por favor? Ayúdala

Chin-Hwa asintió, trato de abrir la puerta pero sin éxito alguno... Después de unos minutos logro abrir la puerta encontró a Relena que estaba a punto de cortarse las venas quería irse de este mundo pues ya no quería recordar las cantidades de torturas que le aplicaron... Chin Hwa le quito la navaja y el abrazo sentía la dificultosa respiración de Relena que no hacía más que tratar de aguantarse las ganas de llorar al recordar todas esas torturas y Chin Hwa le dice deprimido.

- Tranquila Relena, no mas ya no estas con ellos pronto te reunirás con tu familia... No te preocupes nosotros te ayudaremos (Dice consolándola)

- As dios mío perdónenme no lo puedo evitar... As dios yo no... As

- Te hare un té para que tranquilices, necesitas descansar (Dijo el)

Relena asintió y se paró, Chul se abrazó de Relena consolándola y llorando pues sufría por Relena en verdad ella lo estaba pasando mal... Ella le sonrió a pesar de todo diciéndole que estaba bien. A la mañana siguiente Chin-Hwa había avisado que no haría a trabajar, pues tenía una persona en su casa que estaba bien enferma el jefe dijo que estaba bien pues el siempre había sido responsable le dio el permiso tampoco Chul había ido al colegio los dos se habían desvelado cuidando a de Relena pues la chica tenia demasiadas pesadillas de las torturas que paso; Relena se había levantado ya y tenía demasiada hambre Chul le llevo el desayuno a la habitación ella sonrió y Chul le dice.

- Ten Relena espero que te guste mi papa, lo ico para ti (Dice ella sonriendo)

- Gracias ven siéntate y cuéntame Chul no me has contado nada sobre ti... De verdad quiero darte gracias que quieras ayudarme

- Ah bueno no hay mucho que contar de mi... Tengo 8 años de edad, vivo aquí en Seúl bueno me gusta mucho ver cómicas, dibujar y bueno mi sueño es ser psicóloga

- ¿Enserio? Yo soy psicóloga la más joven digamos pues tengo 18 años de edad (Dice sonriendo)

- ¿Eres psicóloga? No lo pareces... vaya sabes Relena eres un ángel caído del cielo

- ¿Por qué? Dices eso

- Pues caíste encima de mi papa, eres un ángel viniste a estar con nosotros... Relena eres muy especial lo puedo ver en tus ojos

Relena guardo silencio ante las palabras de Chul, pero sonrió entonces la puerta se abrió dejando ver a nada... Más y menos que a su padre que estaba acompañado de Akiko y ella automáticamente se paró de la cama corrió abrazarlos empezó a llorar y ellos igual después de 6 meses que no veían entonces fue abrazo grupal... En la sala Chin Hwa recibía los agradecimientos de Miliardo y Akiko que tenía abrazada a Relena que lloraba.

- Señor Hwang de verdad se lo agradezco por salvar a mi hija, nos quedaremos en Corea tres semanas para resolver problemas al fin... Esa Sasha me las va a pagar

- Ya Relena todo estará bien aquí estamos, todos estábamos preocupados por ti... No sabíamos nada de ti estábamos tristes

- ¿Cómo esta Sooyoung? (Pregunto Relena)

- Ella está bien esta en casa de tus amigas, la están cuidando me dio dolor dejarla pero esta pequeña... Para viajar de nuevo ums Relena lo importante es que estas bien

- Si quiero quedarme aquí unos días si no les molesta Chul y Chin-Hwa, les prometo que ya no seré una molestia me iré pronto (Dice Relena haciendo una reverencia)

- No eres una molestia Relena al contrario, eres bienvenida a esta casa (Dice Chul sonriendo)

- Gracias Chul de verdad te lo agradezco (Dice sonriendo con tristeza)

Chul le devolvió la sonrisa, Relena sonrió igual manera entonces el padre de Relena sugiere que le hicieran una evaluación médica para ver ¿Cómo estaba ella?... En Japón en el consultorio de Sísifo, Alicia había venido a visitarlo pues veía que Sísifo estaba nervioso y ansioso de irse a Corea lo más rápido posible y Regulus su hermano le dice suspirando.

- Ya tranquilo pareces un león enjaulado, hasta que me asustas Sísifo... Yo sé que Relena va estar bien así que cálmate pero ponerte así no servirá de nada hermano (Dice el preocupado)

- ¿Cómo crees que me sienta? Bomboncito esta allá me tiene preocupado... Tú quieres que me calme no Regulus debo ir a Corea lo más pronto posible

- Sabes que yo tu cuando llegue me llevo el anillo de compromiso me caso con ella y ya se acabó... Felices por siempre (Dice el sentado en su silla jugando con el DS)

- Sísifo creo que Regulus... tiene algo de razón no se creó que debes pedirle a Relena ser tu esposa además estoy feliz de saber que ella te ama Sísifo (Dice sonriendo)

- Lo se bomboncito me dio la felicidad más grande ayer al decirme eso... Yo sé que ella en verdad me ama lo pude sentir, poreso quiero apresúrame lo más rápido posible e irme a Seúl y estar con ella

- Sabes hermano me da la impresión que a finales de año mama va tener nuera... Vaya, as esto es increíble bueno con su permiso mi novia Ayaca me espera

- Hey te quedas ahí precisamente quiero hablar Ayaca, dime algo Regulus ¿Dónde la conociste? (Pregunto sospechosamente)

Regulus quedo asombrado por las preguntas directas que su hermano le formulaba, simplemente se quedó callado sin responder las preguntas cosa que ico que Alicia comenzara a formular teorías sobre la chica y simplemente se paró disculpándose que no tenía que responder esas preguntas que iba atrasado. Sísifo iba a decir algo pero ya Regulus se había ido, Alicia se le quedo viendo en verdad al muchacho no le había gustado que le preguntaran sobre su novia... ¿Qué es lo que ocultaba de ella? ¿Porque no les quería comentar nada de ella?... En el medico Relena había recibido una evaluación general y los resultados salieron normales a pesar de todas las torturas Relena estaba bien aunque su salud mental estaba afectada debido a que le comento a los doctores que estaban atendiéndola todos los intentos de violación, de torturas e inclusive le inyectaban veneno para tranquilizarla... Akiko se le salían las lágrimas sufría por Relena en verdad ella lo había pasado muy mal estos 6 meses, no era la Relena que había conocido esta era una sombra de la verdadera y ella le agarra la mano le dice.

- Lo siento tanto Relena... Ums sufriste mucho, pero aun así eres valiente (Dice ella deprimida)

- No te preocupes estoy bien... Lo importante es que me escape, sino Sasha me tendría allí metida en esa habitación. Dispuesta a torturarme cuantas veces ella quisiera y yo sin poder evitarlo (Se le salen las lágrimas)

- Ya hija estas con nosotros ¿Quieres que Sísifo venga hija? (Pregunto Miliardo)

- Si papa yo lo amo y lo extraño, esa fue una de las razones por las cuales Sasha me llevo, quería que me alejara de Sísifo. As yo lo amo pero creo que es mejor alejarme del... No puedo estar a su lado

- No digas eso Relena si lo amas debes estar con él, Sasha va a pagar caro lo que ico contigo. Eso fue inhumano lo que te ico pues, te llevo a la fuerza y además hija, te prometo que ella estará antes de diciembre en la cárcel (Dice el acariciándole el cabello)

Relena asintió, estaba deprimida no sabía por cuanto tiempo le tomaría recuperarse de todo lo que le había pasado... Miliardo, llamo a Sísifo indicándole que ya podía venir y Sísifo agradeció diciendo que saldría ahora mismo que ya tenía reservado el vuelo asombrándolo al pues en verdad el joven se veía enamorado de ella sonrió y cuando colgó llamo a Milo él también estaba preocupado pues quería saber cómo estaba ella. Él le conto diciéndole que los exámenes médicos revelaron que todo estaba bien y Milo le dice que el e Min ji irían a Corea a visitarla para saber cómo estaba; Miliardo sabía que muy en el fondo Milo seguía amando a Relena a pesar de su arrogancia, orgullo y el amor que le tenía a Min ji...

Al anochecer en la residencia de los Hwang Relena había regresado, con ellos le habían mandado anti-depresivos que estaba surgiendo efectos, le recomendaron que llevaran a Relena al psiquiatra por lo menos 2 veces a la semana pues ella había quedado afectada por los sucesos que paso en estos 6 meses. Ahora ella se sentía tranquila, es más sonreía volvía poco a poco aunque un progreso lento ser ella Chul sonreía al ver que Relena estaba mejor comparado con ayer pues estaba feliz de ver a su familia ambas estaban preparando la cena... Chin Hwa sonreía alegre al saber que al menos Relena, estaba sonriendo y le daba gracias a dios haber puesto a Relena en su camino pues, su hija y el sonreían hace tiempo no se sentían tan felices y había ayudado a esta pobre chica de esas torturas tan espantosas que ella sonrió y entonces siguió colocando de la nada tocaron el timbre el enseguida fue atender pero Relena y Chul se fueron detrás de ella a ver quién cuando la puerta se abrió los ojos de Relena se llenaron de lágrimas al verlo a él... Sísifo estaba en frente de ella con un ramo de rosas y ella comenzó a llorar, pues estaba feliz de verlo.

Sísifo estaba feliz de verla ahí estaba tan tierna y dulce con ese aire de inocencia, que siempre la caracterizo con ese vestido tan sencillo... Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas igual vio que Relena se acercaba a él y el la atrajo así la beso y ella le correspondió el beso. Chul sonrió al parecer este joven era el novio de Relena y Chin Hwa le dijo que entrara espera a que ellos terminaran y entraran; Sísifo y Relena seguían sumidos en su beso en ese beso Relena le demostró todo su amor y cariño cuanto lo extraño cuando se soltaron.

- Te amo bomboncito estas bien, eso es lo que me importa te extrañe demasiado. No sabes lo preocupado que me tenías (Dice abrazándola)

- As yo también te extrañe estos meses, me sirvieron bastante para enamorarme de ti... Te extrañe como nunca Sísifo y yo también te amo ahora si estamos juntos. Pero tengo miedo que Sasha nos separe (Dice ella entre sozollos)

- No lo hará ni me interesa cuantas amenazas te haya puesto te amo y tú me amas, eso es lo que importa... Es más casémonos

Relena alzo la vista asombrada al escuchar esas palabras... Sísifo estaba decidió de que bomboncito aceptara ser su esposa, así él podría cuidar de ella y así que Milo ni nadie se aprovechara de ella de su inocencia de su ternura; Relena sintió una lagrima caerle en el rostro Sísifo se atrevía a pesar de todo pedirle que ella sea su esposa ella sintió una profunda felicidad.

- Si Sísifo claro que sí que acepto ser tu esposa (Dice ella sonriendo por primera vez)

Sísifo sonrió sorpresivamente saco un anillo de su saco sorprendiendo bastante a Relena, vio que él se arrodillaba se lo colocaba el anillo en su dedo, se paró la beso ella le correspondió el beso. Por su parte Chul sonrió al parecer Relena pronto se casaría... Sísifo y Relena se abrazaron, ambos chocaron sus frentes juntas y ella sonrió con ternura.

- Me alegro que estés aquí, Sísifo de verdad te extrañe. Ums no sabes el dolor que pase estos meses (Dice ella recordando esos días de tortura)

- No te preocupes... Ya no pasara nada. Estás conmigo bomboncito ven vamos a entrar

Relena sonrió llevo a Sísifo adentro diciéndole que les iba a presentar las personas que la ayudaron. Relena les presento a Chul y Chin-Hwa su novio Sísifo, a la pequeña Chul le había caído muy bien pues se veía una buena persona quería mucho a Relena... Sasha estaba molesta pues los guardaespaldas regresaron sin éxito no pudieron encontrar a Relena en ningún lado era como si la tierra la hubiera tragado y ella tiro su copa de whisky molesta y Gabriel que tomaba su vaso de whoka simplemente la miro con seriedad.

- Cálmate Sasha, esa muchachita a lo mejor la encontró una familia coreana de aquí, estoy segura... de que no volverá aparecerse por aquí (Seguía tomando)

- Tu tomas de lo más tranquilo, eres un imbécil Gabriel en vez de pararte ayudarme te quedas ahí sentado como si nada hubiera pasado esa chica esta suelta en Seúl tenemos que encontrarla (Dice ella molesta)

- Bueno búscala tú... Yo me tengo que ir, pues tengo un asunto que resolver

Sasha se molestó ante la actitud antipática de su primo, se fue dejándola sola apretó los puños estaba muy molesta con él y que Relena se haya escapado... En Tokio en la residencia de Milo, en la habitación de Min ji, estaba un poco desordenada ya que había llegado la lencería que Min ji usaría debajo del kimono después del vestido de novia constituía una negligé rosa vieja ella sonrió se veía preciosa regalo de su mejor amiga deseándole buena suerte en su matrimonio y la puerta se abrió y Min ji escondió la lencería en su caja. La puerta de su habitación se abrió dejando ver a Milo que venía de darle su paseo a Diana que llego hasta donde estaba su mama y Min ji sonrió con ternura le dijo.

- ¿Cómo se portó mi niña? (Pregunto con ternura)

- Se portó bien aunque tiene demasiada fuerza, hasta que me tumba... Min ji en dos semanas nos casamos, aún sigo sin creerlo... Bueno estaba pensando quería hablarte de algo no si después de esto querías tener hijos (Dice Milo avergonzado)

- ¿Porque no? (Pregunto ella extrañada)

- Es que bueno... Min ji yo quiero tres hijos, no sé si quieras tener tres hijos. Siempre me han gustado los niños aunque admito que soy un poco busco con ellos cuando los trato

- Lo sé y bueno Milo... Tres hijos es algo como decirlo excesivo pero estoy dispuesta a tener los tres. Yo amo a los niños siempre han gustado además si quieres tres hijos por mi está bien, aunque si te advierto que no habra un cuarto hijo (Dice ella de manera coqueta mientras lo abrazaba y besaba a la vez)

- Mm puedo reconsiderar y pedirte el cuarto (Dice Milo sensualmente)

- No creo amor, creo que con tres estamos bien pero después tendremos que conseguirnos una casa aunque este departamento. Según me dijiste es de 6 habitaciones creo que la familia está bien (Dice ella)

- Para tres hijos está bien y para nosotros así tendremos privacidad cuando la necesitemos (Dice el galantemente)

- Lo sé pero recuerda Milo. Tienes que esperar dos semanas más, pronto seremos marido y mujer empezaremos con nuestra vida en pareja (Dice ella)

- Lo sé pero no me puedo aguantar, siempre estoy pensando en ti bueno me estado controlando estas dos últimas semanas. Pues sé que quieres que sea especial así, que tratare de seguir controlándome (Dice el)

Min ji sonríe le besa los labios y Milo se voltea a ver la caja que había ahí supo enseguida que era su regalo de boda... La lencería que usaría Min ji en la noche de bodas prefirió no seguir observando pues sabía que pondría a su prometida demasiado nerviosa... Min ji sonrió al ver que Milo al menos no había visto el vestido de novia, sino hubiera arruinado su sorpresa el vestido de novia que ella usaría seria estilo griego por Milo, la había diseñado la abuela del junto con su madre y abuela paterna quería que ese vestido fuera una sorpresa para él. En la residencia de las chicas la pequeña Sooyoung era el centro de atención de Karoline y Chailing, ya que Claudia se tuvo que ausentar varios meses por los asuntos de las empresas de su propia no regresaría hasta el otro año no podría pasar navidad con ellas pero estaba contenta al ver que Relena había aparecido. Coralina estaba jugando con la bebe y Chailing le dice sonriendo.

- Hay que hermosa se va a poner Sooyoung, aunque debo admitir que esta niña. Está cogiendo ropa de bebe ya de tres años (Dice Chailing asombrada al ver que la bebe se estaba dando una estirada)

- Si así me imagino que sus padres biológicos eran altos, pero eso está bien tiene sus pros en contras. Bueno Sooyoung preciosa es hora de comer ya

La bebe soltó una carcajada, Coralina se paró del piso y se agacho a cogerla para llevársela a la cocina, para que le dieran su comida pues ya era hora de su cena... Los días pasan en Corea, Relena comenzó a ir al psiquiatra pues necesitaba largas secciones debido a sus traumas... Era martes por la mañana y Relena recién salía del psiquiatra acompañada de Akiko y estaba ansiosa de ver a Sísifo venían saliendo del consultorio.

- Relena ya está ansiosa de pronto regresaras a Tokio

- Si estoy ansiosa no sabes los problemas que pase, si no me hubiera escapado jamás me encontraría. Aun estaría encerrada en ese lugar, ellos escondían los teléfonos para que yo no pudiera contactar a nadie.

- Eso es terrible, sea lo que sea esa Sasha y sus colegas van a pagar caro. Miliardo ya se encargó de hacer la denuncia y los trámites sabrás que Sísifo estaba contento cuando dijeron que meterían a Sasha en la cárcel

- Él no quiere que ella me haga sufrir más, ella me aplicaba toda clase de venenos con tal de mantenerme sedada. Con tal de que no me quejara

Pag.4

- Ya paso esta vez no estás sola, esto va a ser duro para ti pero no superaras esto sola. Esta vez me tienes a mí que soy la mama de tu hermana y tu madrastra sé que estuviste sin tu mama por estos 13 años y Tasha la mama de tu amiga se ico cargo pero no es lo mismo que la persona que este a lado de tu padre te ayude esta vez seré tu apoyo (Dice ella)

Relena empezó a sentir que las lágrimas le caían de los ojos era cierto lo que decía Akiko, por más que mama Tasha estuviera de cerca veces se sentía sola... No tenía a su verdadera madre a su lado y eso a veces era duro la extrañaba bastante pero ahora tenía Akiko que estaba dispuesta a llevar ese papel y Relena la abrazo comenzó a llorar después de tanto tiempo de retenerse las lágrimas cuando se trataba el tema de su madre comenzó a llorar pues como la extrañaba era una niña de 5 años desde entonces cuando ella se murió dejándola sola a ella. Sísifo estaba esperando que bomboncito saliera del consultorio sabía que después de esto tenia... que ir de todas formas al de Japón en la acompañaría a todos las secciones pues ella todavía estaba afectada sonrió al ver por fin salían las dos y veía que su bomboncito tenía los ojos rojos eso le preocupo bastante; Cuando las dos bajaron Sísifo se acercó preocupado.

- Akiko ¿Que le paso a bomboncito? ¿Porque tiene los ojos rojos? ¿Estaba llorando? (Pregunto preocupado)

- Es un tema complicado tiene que ver con la verdadera madre de Relena... Pero prefiero que no preguntes, ya que es un tema delicado, Relena cuando llegues será mejor que te recuestes está muy cansada

- Ums está bien (Dice ella)

- Bueno ante de eso sé que animara a esta bella bomboncito (Dice Sísifo)

- Hay Sísifo no cambias bueno si es así me dejan, en el hotel porque presiento que llegaran tarde. Necesito llamar para ver si mi bebe se está portando bien

-Les mandas saludos a las chicas... Estaré feliz de regresar a casa ya no quiero esperar. Y bueno ¿A dónde me llevaras? (Pregunto Relena curiosa mientras se secaba las lágrimas)

- A un lugar especial pero no puedes decir nada, es más te cubriré los ojos

Relena se quedó viendo curiosa a Sísifo... ¿Que tenía pensando hacer? Simplemente se dejó vendar los ojos, presentía que hoy algo cambiaría su vida para siempre... Sísifo sonrió le dijo a Akiko que antes de se montara al coche la acompañara se fueran unas cuadras y ella lo miro extrañada pero asintió caminaron a dos cuadras hasta que entraron a un local extrañando a Akiko y Sísifo pidió que abrieran la puerta y ella quedo sorprendida... Adentro todo estaba bellamente decorado como si fuera una recepción de una boda, no solo eso su novio Miliardo estaba ahí acompañado de Alicia y el pequeño Meath que viajaron para Seúl, para este pequeño evento del lado de las amigas de Relena estaba Chailing que había sido la que representaba el grupo de amigas y Sísifo le pidió el favor que se colocara a lado de Miliardo ella asintió sorprendida por la acción de Sísifo él sonrió le quito la venda de los ojos a Relena cuando ella por fin pudo ver quedo helada. Ella quedo asombrada estaba en una sala de registro civil no frente ella estaba un sacerdote de iglesia aquí de Seúl no solo esto estaba toda su familia e incluyendo a las personas que la ayudaron Chul y Chin Hwa y ella se volteo a ver asombrada y con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Sé qué hace unos meses estuviste a punto de casarte bomboncito, a lo mejor quedaste algo traumada... Planificar una boda era demasiado tiempo ¿Porque no casarnos ya? Pensé yo poreso, traje un sacerdote de una iglesia coreana sé que mi madre no podrá venir pero nos manda bendiciones ambos dime bomboncito ¿Quieres casarte conmigo aquí y ahora? (Pregunto Sísifo esperando respuesta)

- Yo... no... Sé qué decir de verdad (Dice ella viendo a todos)

- Relena, Sísifo no será mi papa pero es una buena persona dale... (Dice Meath que llegaba a ella la abrazada feliz de verla)

- As no sé qué decir de verdad, me han tomado por sorpresa y peor aún estoy en unas fachas horribles (Dice ella sonriendo)

- Pero si estas bonita (Dice Meath)

- As si claro que si (Dice ella feliz)

Sísifo sonrió le agarro la mano, la llevo hasta donde estaba el sacerdote que sonrió veía muy buena en esta pareja se querían bastante y empezó la ceremonia... El sacerdote le pregunta a Sísifo si tomaba a Relena como esposa el no dudo dijo que si le coloco el aro matrimonio que alguna vez había pertenecido a su madre y a su padre cuando se casaron pero eso ya fue hace tiempo; Luego el sacerdote volteo a su izquierda para preguntarle a Relena si aceptaba a Sísifo y ella dijo que si hasta lo beso haciéndolo al sonreír y el sacerdote se molestó diciendo que todavía faltaba para eso le coloco el aro a Sísifo. Miliardo se secaba las lágrimas esta vez si su hija se caso estaba seguro que se iría de la casa ya su bebe ya era una mujer casada y Akiko compartió ese mismo sentimiento por su parte Chailing que había llegado de Japón también se secaba las lágrimas feliz de ver a su amiga a la vez de que esta se casaba y el sacerdote le dijo que ahora si podía besar a la novia y Sísifo la beso y termino con concluir.

- Les presento a al Señor y Señora Anderatos (Dice el sacerdote feliz)

- Weeee Relena Peacreaft de Anderatos (Dice Meath aplaudiendo y Chul le asintió feliz)

Relena se echó a reír beso a su marido Sísifo Anderatos, él le devolvió el gesto. Miliardo se acercó a la pareja los abrazo a ambos y el dirigió su mirada a Sísifo.

- Espero que la cuides como tu mayor tesoro, las misma condiciones que le di a Ji hoo (Dice el feliz de ver a su hija casada)

- No se preocupe Sr. Miliardo la cuidare como a un tesoro, pues ella es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida. Ella es mi bomboncito perdón mi esposa creo que ya no te debo llamar de esa forma ahora si te puedo decir Relena (Dice el besándole la frente)

- Por mi si quieres puedes seguir llamándome bomboncito, ya me acostumbre (Dice ella)

- Veo que te gusta sabía que te gustaría el apodo, eso que Regulus pensaba que yo era un loco al llamarte así (Dice Sísifo riéndose al recordar escuchar a su hermano le había dicho sobre el apodo)

- Hay Relena amiga no sabes lo feliz que soy de verte (Dice Chailing corriendo abrazar a su amiga llena de lágrimas)

Relena le devolvió el gesto, Alicia se unió al abrazo todos estaban felices de verla de nuevo... Sana y segura después de estos meses. Tenían que ponerse al día pero ahora tenían que atender otros asuntos y entonces Relena también abrazo a Chin-Hwa y a Chul agradeciéndoles venir... En Japón en la residencia de los Anderatos en la habitación de Regulus todo estaba desordenado, la cama hecha un desastre, la ropa estaba esparcida... Regulus salió del baño de su habitación estaba cansado tenia demasiado sueño anoche se había ido de fiesta con Ayaca y había llegado a las 04:00 de la mañana molestando muchísimo a su madre y lo regaño pero discutió con ella pero el ocultaba un secreto. Resulta que su novia Ayaca es huérfana y su familia adoptiva quien la cuido desde chiquita se había quedado sin dinero pensaban venderla como prostituta pero gracias a que Regulus había llegado a su vida esa chica ahora vivía una vida normal en casa de una tía de ella que habían encontrado ahora ella vivía una feliz; Regulus se estiro estaba cansado y hoy su colegio no tenía clases así que podía dormir el resto del día si es que su mama no estaba ahí para molestarlo se acomodó en la cama siguió durmiendo de la nada la puerta de su habitación se abrió dejando ver a Magdalena que al ver a su hijo durmiendo molesto bastante le grito.

- ¡Regulus! (Grito molesta Magdalena)

Regulus se paró de golpe como si le hubieran tirado agua fría traída de Alaska. Se molestó al saber que su madre lo había parado, ella se cruzó de brazos esperando que él se levantara y lo ico.

- Que bueno que te levantas, mira esta habitación está hecha un desastre Regulus... ordénala ya otra cosa adivina (Dice ella)

- ¿Que? (Pregunto malo murado)

- Tu hermano se casó con Relena hoy tienes cuñada Regulus

- ¿Enserio? Entonces si iba enserio en pedirle que sea su esposa vaya que bien, pues Relena se ve buena chica que bien tendré sobrinos (Dice feliz pues Relena le caía bien)

Magdalena asintió estaba feliz su hijo se había casado con el amor de su vida ya estaba ansiosa, de que ellos llegaran de Corea y poder darles las bendiciones en su matrimonio. En el departamento de las chicas Tasha, Coralina y Karoline esperaban ansiosas las noticias de Chailing de saber si Relena acepto casarse con Sísifo la pequeña Sooyoung dormía su siesta de la tarde el teléfono sonó y Karoline se paró contesto escucho al otro lado de la línea.

- ¡Relena ya se casó! ¡Sísifo y Relena son esposos!

- ¡Achhh! ¡Lo sabía! (Dice Karoline sonriendo)

- Si ya son esposos, estoy feliz por ella pues Sísifo es un gran hombre no los demostró. Estos meses que Relena se había perdido...hay chicas estoy emocionada ya quiero que Relena vea su departamento de casada (Dice Chailing alegre)

- Yo también ya lo terminamos de decorar todas las cosas de ella y del están en casa. Solo resta esperar (Dice ella feliz)

- Bueno las dejo pues parece que los novios se van debo darle los buenos deseos, algunos tips para Relena (Dice sonriendo)

- Bueno está bien nos debes contar todo (Dice ella feliz)

- Así es, adiós (Cierra)

Karoline cerro el teléfono emocionada, Tasha y Coralina que salieron vieron a Karoline y supieron que ya se habían casado las dos comenzaron a saltar de alegría. Tasha se limpió las lágrimas su pequeña Relena se había casado al fin a sus cortos 18 años ya siendo mayor de edad... El anochecer en Seúl llego rápido, la puerta de la habitación de hotel donde Sísifo se estaba quedando se abrió dejando ver a Sísifo que cargaba a Relena en brazos cerró la puerta ya todo

Estaba listo para su luna de miel la llevo hasta su habitación y la recostó en su cama diciéndole que sería gentil.

Relena estaba nerviosa al fin el momento había llegado el momento en que ella perdería su virginidad, después de conservarse así por años. Hasta llegar al matrimonio había cumplido su promesa una parte de ella estaba muy feliz pero la otra que amaba a Milo le dolía pues el no sería el dueño de su virginidad sino Sísifo pero aun así ella ignoro eso estaba demasiada feliz pero a la vez nerviosa vio que él se comenzaba a desvestir para poder facilitar las cosas. Al cabo de unos minutos el comenzó a desvestir a Relena que sentía tímida era su primera vez al fin el comenzó a besarle todo su cuerpo... la luna se posaba orgullosa en la habitación iluminando con su esplendor, mostrando a una pareja recién casada consumando su matrimonio. Relena sintió los labios de Sísifo en todas partes de su cuerpo hasta que subieron de nuevo a sus labios y él le sonriendo le dice que se preparaba que si le dolía que le avisara ella asintió.

Con mucho cuidado pero con un poco de brusquedad Sísifo penetro a Relena, causándole mucho dolor a ella. Pues en milésimas su virginidad se rompió, causándole un tremendo dolor a Relena que empezó a llorar pues le dolía bastante... Sísifo se maldijo a sí mismo en su interior por no haber calculado bien se detuvo por unos minutos para que a bomboncito se le pasara el dolor. Relena se aferraba de Sísifo adolorida y además las lágrimas le salían de los ojos así era... muy doloroso le dolía mucho juraba que a lo mejor estaba sangrando; Minutos ella lo abraza el entiende el mensaje comienza a moverse y Relena se abrazó de él y en resumen una pareja que empezó siendo simplemente siendo amigos consumando su matrimonio.

A la mañana siguiente en la habitación del hotel, en la cama matrimonial Sísifo despertó sobresaltado estaba cansado y entonces sintió un pesor, se volteo a ver... Relena se estaba acomodando en su regazo y él sonrió allí estaba ella su esposa y su mujer sonrió; La había hecho su mujer ella se había entregado a él su virginidad y entonces le comenzó a acariciarle el rostro provocando que Relena despertara y ella sonriera con ternura.

- Buenos días amor (Dice ella con ternura)

- Buenos días mi bomboncito, mi esposa te amo y ya eres mía para siempre

- Ums tú también eres mío aunque todavía siento mucho dolor allá abajo. No sabía que la primera vez doliera así en esa magnitud (Dice ella tratando de sentarse pero el dolor se lo impedía)

- Tranquila ya se te pasara, déjame prepararte el desayuno mi querida esposa (Dice besándolo)

Relena sonrió con ternura mientras se abrazaba de las sabanas... aun sentía mucho dolor, pero sonrió con ternura al saber que Sísifo era el dueño de su corazón ahora y de su virginidad sonrió con ternura. Miro el aro matrimonial y el anillo de compromiso sin elaborar una boda y algo sencillo se casaron ella fue feliz y se trató de parar pero sintió algo de dolor pero se paró agarro su vestido se lo puso salió a la cocina y encontró a Sísifo que venía con el desayuno ella le beso los labios y él se lo correspondió le dice.

- Aquí tienes tu desayuno bomboncito (Dice sonriendo)

- Gracias amor. Sísifo ya quiero regresar a casa, a Japón estoy agradecida con dios de que me encontrara. Que Sasha no pudiera encontrarme (Dice ella feliz)

- Lo se ahorra eres mi esposa. Me encargare de cuidarte de aquí en adelante, eres mi responsabilidad ahora te prometo que te hare muy feliz

- De eso no tengo duda amor... Sísifo hay algo que quería preguntarte (Dice ella)

- Claro dime bomboncito (Sonríe)

- Sísifo si en caso que en mi primera vez me haya...bueno...ya sabes embarazado

Sísifo sonrió al pensar en que a lo mejor al mes bomboncito le estaría dando la noticia... se inclinó a besarla y le dice con inmensa ternura.

- Si eso sucede me harías más feliz de lo que soy... pero es muy pronto para que seamos padres bomboncito ten ven vamos a desayunar, dime ¿Quieres irte de luna de miel? (Pregunto con una sonrisa)

- No lo sé, todavía no me he puesto a pensar eso. Creo que por ahora no, mi luna de miel ya está empezando... otra cosa Sísifo no me dijiste ¿Cuantos hijos querías?

Sísifo sonrió el siempre soñó con tener dos hijos, era más que suficiente pero si había espacio para uno más el sería muy feliz.

- Yo bueno quiero tener dos hijos solamente pero si hay espacio para uno más, está bien. Aunque pensándolo bien te verías hermosa con una barriga bomboncito (Le besa los labios)

- Mmmm entiendo y bueno el primero que llega al baño se bañara solo... (Dice riéndose)

Relena se echó a correr y Sísifo se rio dejo el desayuno en la mesita de noche se fue corriendo tras su esposa no ella no se bañaría sin el... Dos días después de la boda toda regresaron a Tokio. Durante esos dos últimos días la policía fue hasta el departamento de Asahi con una orden de arresto en su contra... igual iba para Sasha y Gabriel tocaron la puerta fue Sasha la que la abrió e inmediatamente la policía la acorralo y le colocaron las esposas diciendo que tenían una orden de arresto en su contra por el secuestro de Relena Peacreaft los demás policías entraron a buscar a Gabriel y Asahi que intentaron escapar pero no pudieron ya fueron arrestados y Sasha molesta supo que Relena se había logrado contactar con su familia... todos se enteraron de la gran boda de Sísifo y Relena estaban felices por la pareja por su parte para Milo fue como un balde de agua caerle ella ya se había casado y lo más triste ella se había entregado al a Sísifo pero eso ya no importaba él también estaba feliz Min ji seria suya al igual que su virginidad pero la parte más profunda que amaba a Relena quedo destrozada pues él quería casarse con ella. Sísifo abrió la puerta del departamento que Ji hoo le había dejado a Relena, traía consigo a su esposa Relena en sus brazos que tenía los ojos vendados.

- Sísifo ¿Dónde estamos? (Pregunto ella)

- Ya espérate bomboncito pronto lo sabrás (La baja y le quitas las vendas)

Relena quedo asombrada este departamento era el que Ji hoo le había dejado a su nombre, era su hogar ahora con el verdadero amor de su vida Sísifo que amo más que a Ji hoo... ella se volteo asombrada jamás creyó que el dejaría su departamento para irse a vivir a este y ella lo beso. Sísifo era un hombre excepcional en todos los aspectos era tan noble que ella más se enamoraba de él.

- Esto es increíble es hermoso, Sísifo te amo más cada día. Has hecho tantas cosas por mi tan desinteresadamente as te amo amor (Le dice besándolo)

- Yo a ti bomboncito, yo a ti lista para ver todo además pink-chan y Heero ya están ubicados en sus habitaciones te esperan, con ansias pero antes bomboncito vamos a nuestra habitación (Dice el sonriéndole seductoramente)

- Si así es... amor mío, pero antes quiero hacer algo es que tengo hambre. Almorzamos después hacemos lo que quieras si cariño (Le guiña el ojo)

Sísifo también le guiño el ojo, estaba muy feliz pues bomboncito-Relena, estaba feliz por la sorpresa que él le dio… En la facultad de veterinaria Min ji esperaba ansiosa que Milo la viniera a buscar pues las clases ya habían terminado y quería regresar a su casa pronto para ver los detalles finales de la boda sonrió ya solo faltaban 4 días para casarse con el amor de su vida y comenzaría esa vida de casados que ella tanto espero. Se volteo a ver sonrió el coche de Milo se paró en frente de ella camino hasta la puerta se subió cuando entro beso con ternura a Milo y él le correspondió el beso ella le dice sonriendo.

- Amor ¿Qué tal tu día? (Pregunto con una dulce sonrisa)

- Bien Min ji lista para irnos a casa, as estoy cansado. Sabrás Diana hoy se puso a ver el vestido que le trajeron para la boda aún sigo sin creer que le mandaste hacer un vestido. Pero al parecer le gusto (Dice él)

- ¿Enserio? Ah que bella es mi niña. Milo dime ¿Quieres ir a visitar a Relena?

- - As si quiero saber cómo esta. Discúlpame Min ji pero Relena es como una hermana para mí y sé que te incomoda…

- No te preocupes cuando escuche lo que le hicieron a Relena, me alegre al saber que jamás volveré a ver a Gabriel. Ojala que dios lo castigue lo que le hicieron a Relena no tiene perdón de dios espero que ella pueda salir ilesa de esta.

- Si sé que lo lograra aunque no lo creas Relena se ha tenido que hacer fuerte por lo de su madre. Aún recuerdo el día que ella me dijo que aunque su madre no estuviera con ella siempre le brindaba fuerzas.

Min ji guardo silencio estaba curiosa de saber que le había dicho Relena a Milo, el comenzó a relatarle ese día…

Era un día caluroso en la finca, poreso todos los empleados prefirieron no trabajar hoy. En el rio Milo y Relena se encontraban pescando, ambos estaban muy concentrados especialmente que Milo no se atrevía a entablar conversación ya que hoy la mama de Relena cumplía 7 años de muerta y suspiro observo a una Relena de 10 años pescando en silencio. No lo soporto más y decidió hablar.

- Mocosa ¿Por qué estás tan callada? (Pregunta Milo)

- Ándale con lo de llamarme mocosa. Ya te lo he dicho ya no tengo 7 años, tengo 10 años Milo (Dice ella molesta)

- Ba Relena pero siempre serás mi mocosa favorita, siempre te diré así mocosa insolente hasta que cumplas 20 años de edad

Relena lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, Milo soltó una carcajada y ella simplemente se cruzó de brazos a Milo siempre le encantaba molestarla pero nunca faltaba esa arrogancia que lo caracterizaba y simplemente suspiro siguió pescando.

- Ya enserio ¿Por qué estás tan callada? (Pregunto el)

- Se nota que no lo sabes ¿Verdad? As no tengo por qué decirte lo que me pasa, tú nunca me dices que te pasa Milo ¿Por favor?

- Sabes que no me rindo con facilidad así que será mejor que hables, por las buenas o te hare cosquillas como te las asía de pequeña ¿eh? (Dice con arrogancia)

Relena se echó a reír siempre Milo conseguía hacerla reír pero puso seria.

- Ums hoy es un día triste para mi papa y para mí. Mi mama cumple 7 años de muerta ella murió en sus primeros meses de embarazo ella iba a tener a mi hermanito… sé que ella se fue hace años pero ella siempre está conmigo Milo y nunca me abandona ella es la que me brinda la fuerza para seguir adelante poreso quiero ser como ella cuando crezca (Dice sonriendo con tristeza)

Milo guardo silencio ante las palabras de Relena, a pesar de que solo tenía 5 años para ese entonces tuvo que aprender a sobrellevar. Ese dolor pero aun así estaba tranquila y lo logro superar esa difícil prueba que la vida le dio solo supo decir.

- Te admiro Relena eres una chica admirable a tus 5 años perdiste a tu madre. De verdad no sé qué decirte

- No importa Milo pero sabes algo el día que mi papa se case. Yo seré la hija más feliz del mundo

Milo guardo silencio pero sonrió feliz, al saber que Relena era una chica fuerte…

Min ji quedo asombrada por las palabras de Milo, realmente ella también comenzaba a admirar a Relena. Chailing sonreía con ternura al leer el e-mail que Sebastián le había dejado diciéndole que quizás vendría para navidad a pasarla con ella. Se sentó en su cama abrazo el e-mail en su pecho estaba feliz quizás su relación había sido corta pero presentía que a lo mejor este Sebastián no la había olvidado como ella jamás lo olvidaría él había su primer amor esa persona que ella espero durante todos estos 18 años de vida… la puerta de su habitación se abrió dejando a ver a Karoline que entraba y vio que Chailing sonreía como boba le dice con picardía.

- Déjame adivinar Sebastián ya te propuso matrimonio (Dice riéndose)

- ¿Eh? Oh no… ¿Cómo crees? Claro que no es que a lo mejor el vendrá para navidad, eso me hace feliz es que hace un mes y medio que no lo veo no se dé el. Poreso estoy feliz hay me siento en las nubes

Karoline se echó a reír se sentó a lado de ella le pidió el correo para así poder leerlo, Chailing se lo dio con una sonrisa tonta estaba muy contenta vería quizás de nuevo a su enamorado; Relena le daba una fresa a Sísifo sonrió con ternura ambos estaban preparando su primera cena de casados, a lado de ellos estaba un pink-chan alegre de ver a su dueña y un Heero feliz tenía un nuevo dueño. Sísifo dejo la palea la en el lava platos ya la cena estaba servida y solo faltaba lo esencial el sake y el vino.

- Bomboncito me pasas, el sake (Dice él mientras acomodaba los cubiertos)

- Ya voy mi cielo, as estoy feliz es nuestra primera cena juntos. Como marido y mujer (Sonríe Relena)

- Lo sé, bomboncito créeme yo también estoy feliz de tenerte a mi lado. Eres mi mujer ahora, ya nada podrá sepáranos

- Así es nada Sísifo, bueno estuve pensando… Sísifo no entiendo ¿Por qué decidiste dejar tu departamento por este? (Pregunto ella al sentarse en la mesa)

- Bueno si fue una decisión difícil yo quería que viviéramos, en mi departamento pero después pensé… que no podías dejar este sé que en el fondo Ji hoo quería que lo habitaras con o sin pareja

Relena guardo silencio ella recordó el día que Ji hoo la había traído al departamento, eran unas semanas antes de su boda y como aquel día tan triste para ella. No puedo evitar sentir las lágrimas caerle de su rostro quizás si él no se hubiera muerto… quizás él y ella estarían casados disfrutando de la vida y tristemente Sísifo estaría solo quizás el destino sabia ¿Por qué hacia las cosas? Sísifo sonrió con ternura le limpio las lágrimas le beso la frente no quería que ella recordara ese día tan triste, el día que ella supuestamente se iba a casar; Pero eso quedo en el pasado ahora él y ella estaban casados eran marido y mujer el entrelazo las manos con la de ella y vio que ella sonreía y lo besaba y él le devolvía el gesto.

- Creo que ya se lo que vamos hacer después de la cena, amor (Dice Relena sonriendo coqueta y dulcemente a la vez)

- Mmmm como que cierta bomboncito está desesperada, podemos posponer la cena. Nos vamos al mejor lugar de nuestra casa nuestra habitación matrimonial

Relena empezó a reírse con fuerza y se paró de la mesa, se sentó en las piernas de Sísifo comenzó a besarlo con sensualidad él le devolvió el gesto estaba por sentarla en la mesa así se acomodaban mejor pero de la nada el timbre sonó haciéndolo que gruñiera y Relena se echó a reír diciéndole que dejarían eso para después ahora tendrían que atender visitas y el asintió se acomodaron un poco la ropa para que nadie sospechara. Sísifo abrió la puerta se encontró a Miliardo, Akiko y a la pequeña Sooyoung que venía en el cargadero detrás de ellos venían su madre y su hermano Regulus que fue el primero en entrar darle un fuerte cocorrón en la cabeza diciéndole.

- Vaya ya no tendré a nadie con quien pelear, felicidades hermano ya eres un hombre casado. Con la mujer que te volvió loco (Después de eso lo abraza)

- ¿Podemos pasar Sísifo? (Pidió amablemente Miliardo)

Él se ico un lado para que los padres de ambos pasaran no sin antes darle un buen golpe a Regulus, en la cabeza cosa que molesto bastante al muchacho que le saco la lengua infantilmente al entrar. Relena estaba feliz de ver a sus padres y a la madre de su esposo con su revoltoso hermano que le caía súper bien y en sus brazos tenia Sooyoung la bebe cuando la vio comenzó a llorar de felicidad abrazarla y ella sonrió con ternura le devolvió el gesto a su hermanita menor.

- Estoy feliz de verlos a todos, especialmente a ti hermanita (Dice ella besándole la cabecita)

- Hay hijo estoy feliz por ti, cuando ya me dijiste que te casaste se me cayeron las lágrimas. Relena estoy feliz de que formes partes de nuestra familia seas la esposa de mi hijo Sísifo (Dice ella con mucha ternura)

- Yo también, estoy feliz Sísifo es mi esposo y lo amo como nunca he amado en la vida.

- Que bien ya te casaste, Sísifo. ¿Cuándo vienes los bebes? Queremos tres sobrinos y nietos (Dice Regulus con arrogancia)

- Calla… (Dice él)

- ¿Tres hijos? (Se sonroja Relena)

- Si Relena tres hijos, ya quiero cargar un sobrino. Además Relena ¿Cómo te fue? El pervertido de mi hermano no te exigió mucho

Relena se sonrojo al recordar su primera vez en su noche de bodas, había sido lo más hermoso que ella podía haber sentido… Sísifo se molesto quería asesinar a su hermano quería pararse pero lo haría al final. Regulus se empezó a reír a carcajadas de no ser que su madre le metiera un buen golpe en la cabeza haciendo que el muchacho reaccionara se asustara, Akiko se empezó a reír el cuñado de Relena era sumamente gracioso y entonces volteo a verla.

- No creo que sea de nuestra incumbencia saber, como fue su noche de bodas. Pero hago suponer que fue muy hermosa Relena de verdad estoy feliz de que te hayas casado aunque me hubiera gustado planificar tu boda con Sísifo (Dice ella feliz)

- Lo sé, pero prefiero esta boda sencilla además estamos casados, bajo la iglesia cristiana eso es lo único que me importa. Si bien es cierto fue una boda improvisada (Dice ella sonriendo)

- Yo también estoy feliz bomboncito, otra cosa Regulus si quieres vivir será mejor que me calles. Bomboncito sabrá cuando se va a embarazar (Dice gruñendo)

- Ums Relena hija dios mío ayer solo eras una niña de 5 años, que venía a mi habitación llorando pues le temía a los truenos. Ahora eres toda una mujer ya te casaste, trabajas y no sé qué decir voy a echar de menos a mi pequeña princesita (Dice tratando de aguantar las lágrimas)

- Papa seguiré siendo tu princesita solo que ya me case… soy esposa del hombre que amo, pero sabes quizás Sísifo y yo adelantemos los bebes

Sísifo sonrió ante el pensamiento de bomboncito. Adelantar los bebes seria genial que él y ella fueran padres… desde que conoció a bomboncito su sueño de ser padre se volvió más fuerte ahora él quería una niña que fuese así de preciosa y dulce como su madre, tuviera la belleza de ella claro algunas cosas del pero principalmente inteligencia, buena salud se volteo a ver a bomboncito ella era tan tierna y tan especial su mujer eso lo hacía vibrar de alegría. El recordaba que la bomboncito lo había flechado con esa ternura e inocencia genuina ahora bomboncito era su esposa… Dos horas después todos se retiraron y Sísifo se acercó a Relena rodeándola por la espalda le dice con inmenso cariño.

- Tú y yo tenemos un asunto que resolver. ¿Recuerdas? (Dice ronroneándole la oreja)

- Ja si buenos que vamos, además tenemos trabajo que hacer (Dice Relena riéndose)

Sísifo se rio y simplemente alzo a su bomboncito se la llevó hasta su habitación matrimonial que los esperaba. A la mañana siguiente en el departamento de los Anderatos en la alcoba de los dos Relena estaba en el tocador preparándose para salir hoy Sísifo tenía una fiesta con la junta médica y ella se puso un collar de perlas sencillo pero hermoso estaba preciosa quería lucir bien pues ya no era una mujer cualquiera era la mujer de Sísifo se maquillo disimuladamente el cuello pues ahí tenía una pequeña mordida que Sísifo le había dejado y se sonrojo un poco pero sonrió con ternura ahora ellos tenían un futuro juntos como esposos.

Sasha estaba molesta pues, estaba en la cárcel ella jamás se llegó a imaginar que Relena llamaría a su familia para que la resguardaran. No tenía que salir de este lugar de algún modo así ir a donde Relena y acabarla de una vez por todas así poder recuperar a Sísifo de la nada las puertas de su cárcel fueron abiertas dejando entrar a su abogado Mike y ella se acercó a él diciéndole.

- ¿Lograste conseguir que me dejaran salir? (Pregunto ella)

- Me temo que no, Sasha estas bien jodida con la ley. No hay manera de demostrar que eres inocente todo te apunta a ti, además habían vecinos testigos de cómo veían a la Stira. Peacreaft se escapaba de ti asustada. Tu primo menos esta lisiado el coopero aunque fue el ¿Quién mando a Relena a Corea del Sur? (Pregunta el abogado)

- As si así es y el plan no era ese. Pero el bobo pensó en dejarla vivir tengo que salir de aquí ella me las va a pagar lo juro de verdad no le daré la satisfacción de que se quede con Sísifo (Dice ella caminando en círculos)

- ¿Me temo que también de eso quería hablarte Sasha

- De ¿Qué quieres hablar?

- As… Sasha tu ex se casó con la Stira Peacreaft hace 6 días atrás (Dice finalmente)

Sasha palideció había escuchado bien… ¿Sísifo ya no estaba soltero? ¿Se casó con Relena? Maldita sea la piruja esa, ahora más que nunca quería separarlos pues no le daría el gusto a Relena de disfrutar de Sísifo como esposo no se lo iba a quitar ya encontraría la forma de salir de la cárcel. Mike estaba preocupado y a la vez asustado sabía que Sasha no estaba bien de la cabeza, lamentablemente su familia tenía un historial terrible relacionado con problemas psiquiátricos y le preocupaba que ella fuera capaz de matar a personas con tal de lograr su objetivo "Recuperar al tal Sísifo Anderatos". Se mordió el labio la familia Peacreaft había puesto una demanda millonaria y sabía que el caso estaba perdido pues si había pruebas de que Sasha y su primo Gabriel que lo iría a verlo en medio rato eran culpables tenía ganas de renunciar él sabía que Sasha era una criminal ocultaba demasiados delitos pero ya meterse con la familia Peacreaft que era una familia bondadosa y muy unida era el colmo vio que Sasha comenzaba a tirar todo maldiciendo el nombre de Relena Peacreaft decidió salir pues ella era capaz hasta de golpearlo.

Relena estaba nerviosa habían demasiados médicos y ella se sintió cohibida, Sísifo sonrió con ternura le beso la frente dándole entender que no debe preocuparse. De la nada se acerca un hombre de unos de unos 67 años si calculaba bien y le sonrió a Sísifo.

- Sísifo Anderatos, el mejor estudiante que tenía en mi clase

- Profesor Warner. Es un gusto volver a verlo aquí, en esta fiesta en honor a los neurólogos (Dice el feliz)

- También me agrada volver a verte. Pero veo que vienes acompañado ¿Quién es la bella señorita que la acompaña?

- Es mi esposa Relena Peacreaft mi bomboncito (Dice orgulloso al presentarla)

- Mucho gusto (Dice Relena con ternura)

- ¿La psicóloga Peacreaft? Tienes muy buen gusto, Sísifo y dígame jovencita ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen de casados? (Pregunta)

- 6 días de casados, nos casamos en Seúl. Estamos felizmente casados (Dice ella)

- Me alegro bastante y otra cosa tienes un gran hombre aquí, cuídalo espero que disfrutes la fiesta Sísifo. Me alegra volver a ver a unos de mis alumnos más brillantes (Le palmea la espalda se va)

Relena sonrió con ternura le beso el cachete a su esposo, Sísifo sonrió con ternura le devolvió el gesto con una tierna sonrisa.

Milo y Min ji caminaban juntos las calles de Tokio, ambos abrigados ya faltaban 4 días, para que dieran el sí en el altar y caminaban agarrados de la mano, Min ji se recostó en el hombro de Milo y cerró los ojos mientras caminaban por las avenidas. Por su parte Milo ya estaba contando los días para hacer a Min ji su mujer pero un dolor lo asecho era el no poder estar con Relena esa parte que amaba a Relena no dejaba de lastimarlo aun podía recordar el día que se conocieron y las tantas cosas que vivieron juntos pero eso quedo en el pasado él ahora le estaría con su Min ji y se olvidaría de ella para siempre pues su amor por Min ji crecía cada más. Se preguntaba ¿Cómo viviría sin esa inocencia? ¿Con esa ternura que ella le brindaba? No él jamás podría vivir sin ella se volteo a verla que tenía los ojos cerrados mientras caminaban por las calles de Japón.

- ¿Min ji? (Dice él)

- ¿Si amor? (Pregunta con ternura)

- Nada amor solo que te veías cansada, as está empezando a hacer más frio creo que lo mejor será regresar a la casa (Dice él)

- Está bien (Dice ella)

Min ji vio que Milo estaba muy callado, eso era muy raro, ya que él siempre hablaba, o hacia bromas que la hacían reír aunque estas estén llenas de sarcasmos y arrogancias de su parte y ella le pregunta preocupada.

- ¿Milo te ocurre algo? (Pregunto ella)

- No nada no me pasa nada (Dice el esquivamente)

- Es ¿Por qué Relena se casó con Sísifo? ¿Cierto? Te entiendo sé que a pesar de todo, ella va a formar parte de nuestras vidas… no te preocupes Relena está en buenas manos te lo garantizo el joven Sísifo se ve una buena persona (Dice él)

- Algo… aunque no lo creas así fue que empezamos Relena, es como una hermana para mi "Mentira te duele que ella se entregara a él, no a ti". Tranquila le vamos a hacer una visita hoy para desearles feliz matrimonio como sé que ella va a estar en el momento más importante de mi vida

- Lo sé, ojala que dios le ayude a curar todas esas heridas que le causaron. Sabes jamás pensé que Gabriel, iba a cooperar en todo esto pero me alegro de que lo aleje de mi vida hubiera sido doloroso ver a mi amigo en la cárcel (Dice ella)

- Lo sé ya no importa. Sera mejor regresar antes que a Diana se le ocurra comerse mis galletas (Dice Milo refunfuñando)

- Milo (Dice Min ji molesta)

Milo ico una mueca como detestaba que consintiera demasiado a Diana la perrita, se estaba poniendo malcriada. Ayer tuvo muchos problemas con él ya que ayer él estaba sentado en laptop viendo algunos correos de trabajo aunque estuviera de vacaciones no podía descuidar el trabajo ocasionalmente revisa su padre estaba enseñándole unas fotos a Min ji de el cuando era pequeño unas fotos que él prefirió no opinar, de la nada sintió que Diana le comenzaba a morder el pantalón y él se molestó pues ella quería que la llevara a pasear y él se molestó tanto que tuvo que patearla y la perrita le comenzó a gruñir de no ser por Min ji que llego en esos momentos para llevarse a Diana él se pararía y la sacaría de la habitación. Suspiro era mejor no seguir pensando en las incorregibles actitudes maternas de su prometida con Diana… Miliardo tomaba tranquilamente una tasa de chocolate caliente, suspiraba sus empresas habían tenido buen desempeño pero aun así se sentía algo nostálgico su hija ya se había ido de la casa ya no estaba con él era toda una mujer casada y eso le ico recordar a Elena este año cumpliría 13 años. En dos días sabía que su hija se pondría mal aunque esta vez podría sobrellevar ese dolor el poco a poco lo estaba superando pues Akiko y el más se enamoraban además tenían a Sooyoung se dedicaría por completo a ella, ya que Relena voló a su propia casa e vida. Akiko entro a la habitación con Sooyoung en brazos la bebe estaba bostezando recién se había parado de su siesta de la tarde y ella sonrió.

- ¿Estás preocupado por Relena? (Pregunta)

- Algo pues ya no está aquí con nosotros, ahora está en su propia casa. Con Sísifo que es su marido en parte me hace feliz la otra muy triste pues mi niña se me caso demasiado joven a los 18 años aunque ella ya me había dicho que después de obtener su título se casaría. Solo espero que esta princesita de aquí se case por lo menos a los 20 años

- Miliardo amor es solo una bebe de un año, ¿Verdad? Tu todavía estas chiquita para pensar en matrimonio (Le besa el cachete la bebe se ríe)

- Pero aun así un padre precavido vale por dos, amorcito. De verdad es enserio, pero quiero que escoja un hombre de bien

- Yo también, pero mientras tanto la disfrutaremos todo el tiempo que podamos. Otra cosa ya estuve pensando en ideas para nuestra boda secreta

- ¿Enserio? Me las debes contar (Dice riéndose)

- Mama tened sueño (Dice la bebe)

- Ya amor sé que tienes sueño, pero pronto vas acostarte.

- Papa (Dice tendiéndole los brazos)

- Ven aquí princesita, tú eres mi otra princesita después de tu hermana Relena

Akiko se negaba mientras reía ante la actitud tan sobreprotectora de él. Durante la fiesta Relena, había conocido muchas personas y además buenos contactos e inclusive ex compañeros de Sísifo de la facultad. Después de unos minutos Sísifo le informan que deben irse pues ya era tarde y ella asintió. Llegaron a la residencia de ellos Relena se quitó los tacones estaba agotada, pink-chan e Heero los recibieron.

- Hola mis amorcitos, ¿Nos extrañaron? Me siento cansada sabes amor tienes grandes compañeros (Dice ella viendo a Sísifo quitarse el saco)

- Lo se me alegro de volverlos a ver, además tuve que controlarme

- ¿Y eso? (Pregunto Relena extrañada)

- No te imaginas que muchos de ellos te miraban, bomboncito no me gusta que te vean así. Pero también tienen esposas muy bellas

- Estabas celoso hay pero si tú sabes que tengo ojos solo para ti. Sabes creo que pronto tendremos que retomar nuestra rutina aunque no quiero de verdad (Dice ella sonriendo con ternura)

- Lo sé pero bueno bomboncito, hay algo que me inquieta, siento que me ocultas algo. Sabes nunca te pregunte sobre tu madre ¿Cuándo podre conocerla? (Pregunto el)

- Ums no la podrás conocer Sísifo mi mama murió hace 13 años atrás, cuando yo era una niña tenía aproximadamente 5 años. Cuando ella murió no solo eso estaba embarazada de mi hermanito (Dice ella con nostalgia)

Sísifo sintió su corazón pesado su bomboncito… ¿No tenía mama? ¿Había crecido sin amor materno? Se sintió mal por ese motivo ahora entendía porque ella jamás hablaba de ella y era que había muerto y vio el rostro de su bomboncito tenía lágrimas en los ojos había un tocado tema que ella no quería tocar simplemente dijo.

- Yo… lo siento mi intención no era recordarte a tu mama (Dice el tratándole de consolarla)

- Ums perdóname a mí, es que es un tema demasiado sensible para mí. Pero no importa te prometo que seré la mejor madre para nuestros hijos (Dice ella dejándose rodear por los brazos de Sísifo)

- Lo sé, poreso te amo (Le besa la frente)

- Gracias y además no te sientas mal, no es tu culpa yo debí de hablarte de ese tema. Pero es que a veces es incómodo Sísifo ella se fue de mi lado en ese hospital aún recuerdo el día (Su voz se tornó quebraba)

- Ya tranquila quédate aquí te traeré un té (Dice el besándole la frente)

- Ums está bien

Sísifo se fue a la cocina y Relena se sienta en el sillón se limpia las lágrimas extrañaba demasiado a su madre, debió hablarle a Sísifo de ella antes pero no se atrevía pues era un tema demasiado doloroso. De la nada el timbre sonó ella se limpió las lágrimas se paró diciendo que esperaba que iba a abrir cuando abrió la puerta quedo asombrada… Milo y Min ji habían venido a visitarlos cuando Relena los vio simplemente quedo asombrada pues no esperaba verlos.

- ¿Milo y Min ji? (Dice ella)

- Hola Relena estamos felices de que estés aquí, en Japón (Dice Min ji abrazándola)

- Ums yo también estoy felices de verlos, pasen (Se hace a un lado para que pasen)

- Gracias (Dice ella)

Milo tenía mil emociones en su interior quería abrazar a Relena y besarla pero no podía ya que estaba Min ji, además de que ella estaba casada ya no era una mujer libre vio que Relena se estaba limpiando las lágrimas ¿Acaso habría peleado con Sísifo? Si era así tendría muchos problemas con él, vio que ella les sonreía les ofreció que se sentaran y ellos se sentaron.

- Relena yo… estoy feliz de verte estos meses, que estuviste desaparecida yo… (Dice Milo)

- Ums no hay nada de qué hablar Milo, lo sé. Yo también te extrañe a pesar como terminamos eres mi hermano. As te perdono ums espero que tengas un matrimonio feliz con Min ji y que me olvides al fin no quiero seguir atada a sentimientos del pasado que te lastiman y me lastiman más a mi (Dice ella con una sonrisa triste)

- ¿Milo? ¿Relena? (Pregunto Min ji)

- Bomboncito… Oh no sabías que habían visitas aquí tienes tú te, veo que están aquí

- Si vinimos a visitar a Relena y además desearles feliz matrimonio. Eh invitarlos a nuestra boda (Dice ella)

- Sísifo espero que cuides a Relena. Mocosa creciste, ya eres toda una mujer además de que…te… casaste y espero que seas feliz (Dice Milo que el fondo que amaba a Relena, le dolía)

- Gracias (Dice ella sonriendo además coje él te)

Milo no pudo evitar quebrarse la parte que la amaba al ver que ella sonreía con ternura esas sonrisas que el extrañaba, bastante a veces se lamentaba que esa niña que se enamoró del desde los 8 años de edad ahora tiene 18 años y estaba a lado de otro hombre no le quedaba más de otra que aceptar esa realidad y simplemente dijo.

- Cuídala mucho, es lo único que te puedo decir. Aunque tú no lo creas sé que no lo demuestro pero quiero mucho a Relena y ella fue parte de mi vida en la finca

- No te preocupes la voy a cuidar muy bien de eso te puedo garantizar. Bomboncito lamento haberte recordado el tema de tu madre

- No te preocupes está bien me alegro de volver a verlos, especialmente a ti Milo. Les deseo lo mejor en su boda

- Gracias precisamente queríamos Milo y yo hablar de eso, queremos saber si serás la madrina siempre (Le pregunta Min ji)

- Si así es cuenten conmigo. Sísifo y yo asistiremos a la boda

Min ji sonrió con ternura al saber que Relena iría a la boda con su esposo por su parte Milo, trataba de disimular ese dolor que tenía al ver a Relena agarrando la mano de Sísifo ver en su delicada mano como brillaba la alianza matrimonial de ambos. Relena observaba a Milo sabía que él estaba dolido con ella, pero ella no quería seguir sufriendo sería mejor aclarar las cosas ya ella les interrumpe diciendo que hablaría con Milo unos minutos los dos asintieron… Relena trajo a Milo a un lugar que pudieran conversar comenzó diciendo.

- Milo as tenemos que hablar. Se nota que no eres feliz con mi unión con Sísifo ¿Cierto?

- ¿No sé de qué hablas Relena? (Se muestra esquivo)

- Claro que sabes lo que estoy hablando. As Milo ya basta, no podemos seguir unidos tú y yo no estamos unidos por nada. Aquellos sentimientos que nos unían hace años desaparecieron en la torre de Tokio hace 8 años atrás no se… trato de entender pero no puedo ya me canse Milo amo a Sísifo es mi esposo el que me ico su mujer

- No vuelvas a mencionar eso. ¿Me escuchaste? (Dice el rígido)

- Entiendo eso es lo que te duele que me haya entregado a otro hombre que no seas tú, ums Milo lo siento pero así es la vida yo amo Sísifo él ha hecho lo que tu menos has hecho nosotros juntos solo pelearíamos y no creo que una relación con nosotros termine bien Milo yo no quiero seguir peleando

- Ósea que me estás diciendo que no soy capaz de amarte ¿Verdad? Que equivocada estas Relena, sé que no soy demostrativo lo admito pero de que te amo, te amo. As pero si Sísifo es tu felicidad lo entiendo no tengo derecho arrebatarte eso has sufrido demasiado y creo que es mejor que te deje ir ya pues es… obvio que te perdí para siempre

Relena iba a decir algo pero vio que los azules ojos de Milo detonaban tristeza, era mejor no opinar asintió ella amaba con todo su corazón a Sísifo su esposo y quería su hermano fuera feliz… que se olvidara de ella para siempre los dos regresaron a donde estaban sus respectivas parejas y ella le sonrió a su marido tranquilizándolo dándole a entender que no pasó nada entre ellos por su parte Milo también le sonrió a Min ji diciéndole que ya era mejor irse y Sísifo los acompaño afuera. Relena por su parte se sentía mal por él no quería verlo sufrir más aunque ella también muy en el fondo que amaba a Milo quería decirle lo mismo sufría de igual forma ella en verdad quería que Milo fuera muy feliz con Min ji como ella lo era con Sísifo vio que su marido regreso ella sonrió con ternura y lo abrazo con tanto amor y cariño lucharía por este amor contra lo que fuera y lo que fuera ya nadie la podía separar de su esposo Sísifo Anderatos.


End file.
